


Tabula Rasa

by MuzzledRavings



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Follows Closely to Game Storyline, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 87
Words: 195,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuzzledRavings/pseuds/MuzzledRavings
Summary: She dug herself out of shallow grave to face a world she doesn't remember. Can the courier survive in this desolate wasteland with her morals and optimism intact? When she meets a sniper who's seen the worst the world has to offer, will she be strong enough to keep them both alive? or will she crumble and succumb to the vices of the wasteland?





	1. Prologue: Buried Alive

# Prologue: Buried Alive

 

Dark. Cold. Heavy. Suffocating. She took a breath through her nose but there wasn’t enough air. She opened her mouth to gasp only to have something dry and gritty pour in. _Sand?_ She thought, only to have the pain hit her then; sharp and radiating from her head throughout the rest of her body. She didn’t want to move, but the need for air was greater than the pain so she flexed her muscles only to find herself pinned in place. She needed air. _Start small. Just a finger. Then a hand._ She worked a hand free and moving it pulled the other hand free. _Hands bound together?_  No time to elaborate on that thought as she reached her hands up, and up, until they broke through to cool night air. In an awkward move she shifted her arms to loosen the dirt then heaved her body upwards. Her head and shoulders burst from the dirt and she gulped down lungfuls of air as she coughed out soil. She tried to pull the rest of her body free but her strength was failing fast. She laid her head against the dirt. The night was cool and quiet. The stars above were blurry.

It started from a distance; a mechanical whirring accompanied by the crunch of soil. She shifted her eyes from the dark sky to look toward the sound. A distant shape was approaching. _Not a person._ She told herself, far too broad in the shoulders and narrow at the feet. The pounding in her head was getting worse. She hadn’t thought that possible. She eyed her visitor as it approached but her vision was fading. She blinked, straining to reopen he eyes. _At lease I won’t die alone._ She thought, as her eyes drifted closed for what she hoped wasn’t the last time.


	2. Chapter  1: Ghost Town Gunfight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I could tell you my adventures – beginning from this morning, but it’s no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then.” – Alice, Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland

# Chapter  1: Ghost Town Gunfight

 

She sat on a crate outside the Saloon writing in her newly acquired journal. Feet dangling as she scratched down her thoughts. A lot had happened since she’d woken up. She’d awakened in Doc Mitchell’s house, disorientated and confused. He’d explained what he knew about what had happened to her; she’d been shot in the head.  At near point blank range. Then he asked her what she remembered. That’s when she realized she remembered nothing; not her name, not her family, not her past, not even where she was. The doctor gave her a quick rundown; she was in Goodsprings, in the Mojave. A robot had dragged her to the doctor after she was left for dead. That seemed to be her only memory, digging herself out of that shallow grave, but she kept that to herself. Doc Mitchell then ran his tests and got her up and moving.

When she’d first excused herself to the bathroom, she’d gone straight to the mirror and stared intently at the woman looking back. She was pretty. Not in a drop-dead gorgeous sort of way, but more of a rugged and worn sort of way. Her features all came together to accentuate each other. Her skin was light but tanned by the Mojave sun; her cheeks slightly sunken. Her hair was brown bordering on red and cut short. Doc Mitchell had told her it had fallen to her shoulders but he’d had to cut it to do the surgery to remove the bullets and to remove all the dirt, blood and other unmentionable bits. She saw the new wide scar, just above her temple. It was ugly and harsh against her smooth features. She also had a scar running from one corner of her lips down to her chin and another jagged, vertical line beside her left eye. Her eyes though, drew her attention most of all. They were bright, vivid amber that seemed to catch the light in the bathroom and almost glow. They held her entranced as she stared. Somehow she knew they were not normal. There was something special about them, something she probably knew once. Try as she might, no memories returned to her. Eventually Doc Mitchell became concerned by her absence and she was forced to tear her eyes away from her own reflection.

After a day of getting re-coordinated with her body and performing manoeuvres to assure the doctor she had gotten back most of her faculties, she was exhausted. She was sitting on a bed in the doctor’s spare room when she got the chance to inspect the rest of her body. She was trim and fit. A few scars here and there. One on a knee. Another on her side. One high on her chest, almost at her shoulder that looked conspicuously like a bullet wound. The pain in her head started to intensify, it had been manageable all day, and she decided to go to sleep. That led to her first nightmare; dark, cold, heavy and suffocating.

The next day was better. The pain in her head was only a slight throbbing and Doc Mitchell thought it was high time she get out and get moving. He gave her a vault suit, the clothes she was buried in were unsalvageable, and his old pip boy. He also scrounged up an old 9mm pistol and a few clips of ammo. “A lady ought not be out in the wasteland unarmed.” He’d told her. She’d taken it gratefully. Then he produced the one thing she had had left in her pockets when she’d been brought in. A scrap of paper:

**Mojave Express delivery order (6 of 6)**

**INSTRUCTIONS**

**Deliver the package at the north entrance to the Vegas Strip, by way of Freeside. An agent of the recipient will meet you at the checkpoint, take possession of the package, and pay for the delivery. Bring the payment to Johnson Nash at the Mojave Express agency in Primm.**

**Bonus on completion: 250 caps.**

**MANIFEST**

**This package contains:**

**One (1) Oversized Poker Chip, composed of Platinum**

**CONTRACT PENALTIES**

**You are an authorized agent of the Mojave Express Package until delivery is complete and payment has been processed, contractually obligated to complete this transaction and materially responsible for any malfeasance or loss. Failure to deliver the proper recipient may result in forfeiture of your advance and bonus, criminal charges, and/or pursuit by mercenary reclamation teams. The Mojave Express is not responsible for any injury or loss of life you experience as a result of said reclamation efforts.**

After reading the note, she thanked Doc Mitchell and headed for the saloon. Sunny Smiles had greeted her and agreed to show her a few things. This was after staring at her eyes intently and commenting on their uniqueness. Out behind the saloon, Sunny gave her an old varmint rifle and she tried her hand at shooting. The pistol seemed okay but the rifle, oh the rifle felt like it _belonged_ . When she’d raised it to her shoulder, her hands had moved on instinct alone. She missed the first shot but every one she’d fired since had hit its target.

After helping Sunny clear the geckos near the source and meeting Trudy the bartender and some other locals, all of whom were momentarily distracted by her eyes, she’d headed to the school. A few rifle rounds cleared up the mantis problem right quick. She’d tried hacking the computer to no avail. Sighing, she’d looked at the locked safe and the bobby pin in her hand and went to work. Seconds later and without a single conscious thought the safe was open. _Huh._ She’d thought. _That’ll come in handy!_   She’d cleared out the safe and examined what else was left in the rundown building. It was there she’d found the blank hardcover book she was writing in now. With goods in hand she’d headed to the general store.

Shopping had taken _hours_. Chet had stared, even after careful prodding to move things along. She’d immediately handed over everything she could spare. She’d hated turning over the intact books she’d found in the safe, but she was desperate for caps. Chet had given her a value and she set to work, she never even thought to haggle. First was testing grips and pointing guns. Nothing she could afford felt better than the varmint rifle from Sunny. So she decided to stick with what she had. Next was the daunting affair of trying on armour. Chet had a set of metal armour she’d tried on, only to laugh when she felt like some sort of stiff limbed robot. She’d noticed Chet staring again as she tried on the armours, but this time it wasn’t at her eyes. She’d ended up buying the leather armour he had. She’d then bought the essentials; a backpack, a canteen, some dry food, a Stimpak, soap, salt, a lighter, a bedroll and an excellent pair of boots.

And now, here she sat, in her new leather amour with the pip-boy on her wrist. She had her pack beside her and her booted heels were tapping on the crate she sat on as she intently scrawled down what she knew. _I can read and write._ She thought. _This language anyway. There are other languages? Maybe before the bombs. Right! I remember there was a before and this is the after._ She paused to consider. She remembered the old world and the advent of technologies and the war that brought the bombs. Someone must have told her once but whoever it was was lost to her. _I know my numbers. Basic math comes easy.  I can shoot a gun. Rifle seems better. I can pick a lock. Was I a thief? Was that why I was shot? Dunno, worth considering later._

She paused in writing to consider the current status of the world around her. From the people she’d met she’d learned of the Republic and the Legion. _The Republic of New Cali-… California? No wait, the New California Republic. Right._ They seemed to be the good guys. She knew what a republic was, somehow. She’d been told they came from the west and had a standing army modeled after the old world style.  They had their sights set on annexing the area but mostly did so peacefully. Then there was the Legion. They were the bad guys. No doubt. _Slavery and massacres._ She shuddered. That’s what she’d learned so far. _And women aren’t people to them. Guess I know who to avoid._

There were also raider gangs. _Vipers, Fiends and Powder Gangers. Assholes, chem heads and escaped convicts._ This world was dangerous. Doc Mitchel was right. Goodsprings was having a problem with the Powder Gangers. She should help them. They had saved her life and been nothing but kind to her. She’d have to inquiry further about it tomorrow. The sun was hanging low in the sky and already dipping below the horizon. She’d stay at Doc Mitchell’s tonight.

She closed her journal with a satisfying _THUD,_ hopped off the crate and headed toward the doctor’s home.

The nightmare woke her the next morning. Heaving herself out of the grave left her bolt upright in bed in a cold sweat with a mild throbbing in her temple. She shook her head, hoping to dislodge the dream as she crawled out of bed. It was just before sunrise; the sky just starting to brighten. She put on her armour and gathered her things. Doc Mitchell was still asleep so she slipped out quietly and headed to the saloon. She stopped outside the saloon, hopped back on the box from yesterday and watched the sunrise.  As she watched, she thought.  She’d been putting off solving one of her current problems. She didn’t have a name. Well, she didn’t remember her name. She had hoped it would come back to her but it hadn’t. The residents of Goodsprings had taken to calling her Courier, but that was a mouthful. She though back on what she knew. She was the sixth Courier. Courier Six it was then. When all the pretty colours finally bled out of the morning sky she headed into the saloon.

“G’morning sugar!” Called Trudy from behind the bar.

“It sure is. Did you see that beautiful sunrise? Most beautiful one I can remember! Even if it is the only one I can remember.” Responded Six as she plopped onto a barstool by the counter.  Trudy grinned at the joke; everyone in Goodsprings knew she lost all her memories. “I want to talk about this Ringo. Sunny said there was some sort of problem?” Trudy proceeded to describe the situation. Ringo was a caravaneer and the Powder Gangers wanted him. He was hiding out in the gas station near town. “Thanks Trudy. I’ll go see what I can do to settle this mess.”

“Not until you’ve at least had some breakfast!” Trudy replied as she filled a bowl with cold gecko stew and passed it across the counter. Six reached into her pocket for the four caps she had but Trudy stopped her. “It’s on the house. Can’t have you helping Ringo on an empty stomach!” Six gave Trudy a big smile. “Those eyes of yours, there’s something about ‘em. Make me feel like I’m starin’ down a deathclaw.” Six’s smile faltered. “Oh hon, I ain’t mean nothing by it. They really are gorgeous.”

Six ate the stew as she listened in on the conversation between Trudy and another patron; something about a town up north named Sloan and it being overrun by deathclaws. She filed that tidbit away and finished her stew. She made her way to the gas station. To her right was a hill; at the top were grave markers and a water tower. Her mind was torn between fear and curiosity.  Curiosity won and soon she was climbing the hill. At the top she found several old graves. Closest to the edge of the plateau, she found a new grave; freshly turned soil and the sunken dirt gave it away. A pool of dried blood was caked on the soil at one edge of the grave. There were also days old drag marks beside the blood.  She sighed and glanced around, a pile of cigarette butts immediately catching her eye. She took one of the butts and placed it in a pocket in her pack then headed back to the gas station.

Six wasn’t expecting to have a gun shoved in her face when the door to the gas station was opened. _Thanks for the perspective Ringo,_ she thought _, not everyone is as pleasant as the people in Goodsprings._ Ringo was mollified easily enough and soon she was learning some strange card game. When she thought of cards she thought of poker and blackjack( _Yes! Something else I remember!_ ). Caravan was strange, but she learned it, apparently it was popular with traders.

Six left the gas station with the aims of raising a militia. Sunny was enlisted easily enough. A few defensive tactics was all it took to bring Trudy in. Six knew enough about explosives to get to Easy Pete’s dynamite. Doc Mitchell offered some supplies and then offered more when the Courier realized she knew how to use them. Chet was a different story. Six didn’t have 1000 caps to buy his supplies and he would not budge on his price.

Time was running out. Six had a feeling, a sort churning in her gut that said the powder gangers would come today. She ran back to the graveyard and gazed into the distance around noon. Though eyes much sharper then she expected she saw the dark blue jump suits approaching. Five of them. She ran back to the town and spread the word. Everyone got into place quickly.

From her vantage point on the roof of the saloon she saw the Powder Gangers stop at a distance. They shouted a final ultimatum. “Turn over Ringo now or else!”

Six smirked. “You take one more step and your brains will decorate the sand!” She didn’t know why, but she felt like she could back that threat up. She took aim with the varmint rifle, steadying it on the saloon sign. She aimed for the leader’s head.

“Alright! You asked for this!” The Powder Ganger took a step. Six exhaled and squeezed the trigger. Bullseye. Bits of brain showered the other thugs and they frenzied, charging toward the saloon. Goodsprings opened fire. The Powder Gangers were not expecting the whole town to fight back. Lighting dynamite is a tricky thing. If you’re moving too fast you might put the lighter out or your hands might wobble. So before they lit up, the Powder Gangers had to stop running. This gave the town the chance for an open shot. Six only managed to down one other Powder Ganger with a chest shot before the area was clear.

The town let out a cheer and starting slapping backs and high fiving. Six shimmied down from the roof and Ringo approached her. He offered her caps.

“I didn’t do this for caps.” Said Six but Ringo was adamant she take them, so she did. Then Ringo tipped his hat to her and said he’d be heading out now. Six gave him a smile then motioned Sunny over toward the bodies. Soon the Powder Gangers were stripped of their valuables and dragged away to be cremated. Sunny and Six headed to the general store to sell the goods.

“That was one hell of a gunfight!” Sunny beamed as they entered the store. “And one hell of a shot! I thought you didn’t remember how to shoot. ” Sunny slapped Six on the back.

“I guess it was more muscle memory than conscious thought.”

“Either way, looks like you can take care of yourself, girl.” Six smiled, this was something good to know. The two proceeded to sell the valuables. Six took half for her effort and Sunny took the rest for the town. With the money, Six bought another varmint rifle, a few more supplies, a combat knife and a pair of switchblades. She splurged on a pair of sunglasses. Her eyes were unique, yes and might help her get recognized but apparently they unnerved people. She’d seen this in more than just Trudy. Better to hide them a bit, it’d keep people from staring.

Six spent the rest of the day gathering intel, exploring the area and repairing the varmint rifle Sunny had given her. Apparently, that was also a thing she could do. She also finally tracked down that damn robot. Victor he called himself. As the sun was setting she found her spot on the crate and wrote down the important details of her near- murder.

_Man in checkered suit. Shooter? Smoker? Leader?_

_2 Thugs. Members of gang “Great Khans”?_

_Heading to New Vegas maybe? (Big gambling town apparently.)_

Tonight she would spend at Doc Mitchell’s house. Tomorrow, it was time to hit the road. Destination: Primm.


	3. Chapter 2: My Kind of Town

# Chapter 2: My Kind of Town

 

Six left at dawn the next morning, to a fanfare farewell. Clad in her leather armour with varmint rifle slung over her shoulder resting against her pack. Her 9mm was strapped to her hip and a combat knife was in her boot. She had supplies for about a week and was glad she’d bought the sunglasses. Primm apparently wasn’t far and she should be able to make the journey in less than a day. She flicked the pip-boy radio to one of the few active signals in the wasteland. Her pip-boy read the signal as “Radio New Vegas”. She’d only just left sight of Goodsprings when the announcer came on:  “A package Courier found shot in the head near Goodsprings has reportedly regained consciousness, and has made a full recovery. Now that is a delivery service you can count on.” She threw her head back and laughed out loud; an almost musical sound of mirth. _I’m famous! How did they even know?_ She wondered as she set a steady pace and continued on.

The Powder Ganger shot first. Apparently news travels very fast in the wastelands. Six strafed off the road and into the ditch, avoiding his bullets. There she readied her rifle. It took 3 shots to kill both attackers but none of the bullets missed. She looted the bodies and checked their camp; her sharp eyes catching the two active mines. Once they were disabled she stored them away along with the little bit of ammo she found and a few valuables. She set off on the road again.

Geckos were her main source of harassment but easily dealt with. The thought crossed her mind that Geckos were a good source of meat. She considered filleting one but she’d be in Primm before night fall and she could get dinner there. She steered clear of the second Powder Ganger camp she saw, not wanting to risk another gun fight with her weapons in such shabby condition.

In early evening she finally caught sight of the wooden structure. _Rollercoaster._ She was met at the edge of town by a man in uniform. “Watch yourself. Town up ahead has been taken over by convicts.”

“Thank you for the warning.” Six replies with a smile.

The guard shifted in place before continuing, “Talk to Lieutenant Hayes if you have any questions.” _This must be the NCR._ The Courier thought as she walked toward the tents outside Primm. Lieutenant Hayes was a valuable source of information but little else. He answered her questions about the NCR, (“Where do you come from that you haven't heard of the NCR? Nevermind, it doesn't matter much. If you haven't heard of us, you must not be from the Legion. Put simply, the NCR is the greatest nation currently functioning”) and Primm, (“We know Primm is a great strategic point, and we aren't blind to the needs of the town, but we're barely holding our own against the Powder Gangers”) he even marked the Mojave Outpost on her pip-boy.

“I need to get to the Mojave Express office. I don’t see too many guards. Can you help me?” Six asked as she scanned the town, spotting two thugs patrolling the town.

“No ma’am, we have our orders.”

“Orders, eh?” Six mused while fiddling with the strap of her varmint rifle. “Well, thanks for all the info.” Six offered the lieutenant a farewell and then walked toward one of the few two story buildings left standing. She deftly scaled the debris and made it to the second story where she observed the town from cover. _Two patrolling, two houses off to the left, three buildings._ She raised her rifle and aimed at one of the convicts then hesitated. _Am I too far out? With a scope I could make this shot. Huh. Why did that not occur to me before? Right, massive head trauma._ She shook her head and slid back to the street below. _I’ll wait until dark, and then clear the houses and the patrols. Maybe I can learn more from these NCR in the meantime._

Six wandered over to chat with the soldiers by the campfire they had started. Mostly she asked vague questions and listened. She learned a little more about the Legion and about the Vipers on the road to the south. The soldiers she spoke with where real patriots, proud of their nation and proud to serve. They wished they could help her, but orders were orders.

When the night was finally dark enough, she left the campfire and slipped around the edge of town. The soldiers had cleared the mines for her earlier; they would reset them if she wasn’t back in a few hours.  She found the two houses off to the side and after she scanned the area and saw no convicts, she drew her 9mm and slipped through the door whisper quiet. Inside, she wrinkled her nose at the smell. _Rot._ _Decay. Death._ She found two bodies, still in bed; murdered in their sleep. With her Pip-Boy light she examined the house. The sheriff’s office, she surmised. The only thing of worth left in the house was an old duster and a hat. Mojave nights were cold and days were bright. She stuffed both in her bag. The second house was also empty.

When she left the second house she pulled out her varmint rifle and crept toward the large building. When she reached the corner, she glanced around it. One quick shot took down the first con but the shot was loud in the quiet night and the other con turned and opened fire. She ducked back behind the corner and heard the shots impact the building. She crouched and popped around the corner, squeezing out another shot and silence filled the night once again. Once she was sure she was clear, she looted the bodies and opened the door to the “Vicki and Vance Casino” only to have a second gun shoved in her face in as many days. A rough hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her inside. There was a crowd of people inside. Their guns were up but they didn’t seem eager to use them, thankfully.

“Seeing as how you just offed those two gangsters, I reckon you ain’t with’em.” Said the man who had pulled her through the door.

Six loosened her hands on her rifle and moved her finger off the trigger. “Just a Courier looking for some information.”

“Well I’m Johnson Nash. I run the Mojave Express office and I’ll offer you want I can.”

Ten minutes and lots of exposition later, Six was conscripted.  The delivery job had been weird but the caps were good and Deputy Beagle apparently had the information she needed. The problem was, the deputy went and got himself taken hostage. So she had to fight he way through the “Bison Steve” if she wanted answers. _Can I even do this? Take on a gang while outnumbered and poorly armed?_   She took stock of here supplies. Enough 5.56mm and 9mm. Two mines and three sticks of dynamite.  _No frags._ She loved frag grenades. _Wait, I do?_ She grinned involuntarily. _Yes, I do._

She pushed open the door to the “Bison Steve” and slipped inside, finding cover in the form of rubble just beside the door. She waited and listened. _Patrols. 2 maybe 3?_ She waited until the footsteps were approaching then lit up the dynamite and threw it over the debris. The con’s reaction was longer than the dynamite’s fuse and the result was a messy dismembered leg. Two more cons rushed around the corner as she drew her rifle. One shot. Target down. Dodge. Second shot. Jam. _Oh my god you piece of crap! I cleaned and oiled you yesterday!_ She cursed the jammed gun as she took cover and pulled out her pistol. The last con was keeping her pretty suppressed but his ammo wouldn’t hold out forever.  Even at this distance she heard the tell-tale shuffle of reloading. She rushed from cover, firing as she closed the gap. Adrenalin pumping, she kept firing. When the con hit the ground she stopped. _Six shots to the chest?  That’s a little overkill. Need to keep that in check or my ammo will go fast._

Looting could wait. After a quick area scan she was down the hall and had her bobby pins in a lock in a few heart beats. Poke. Twist. Tap. Tap. Click. She smiled and pushed the door open. Down the hall she found the deputy. She shushed him and then freed his hands and pointed back the way she came. He nodded and sneaked off. She mined the room and then managed a headshot with her pistol before she hid around the corner. The sound of running was followed by a blast, then the second. And the world was silent again.

A quick scout and loot later and Six found herself kneeling in front of a floor safe. The lock took her far longer than any one previous. A battle between conscious thought and muscle memory waged inside her. Slowly she started grasping what her hands were doing; images in her mind of a locking mechanism cylinder to be twisted and pins to be raised. Just as her thoughts and hands came into sync, the lock clicked. Even in the dark, the ivory grip was brilliantly white. She took the grip in hand and brought the gun into her lap. The barrel, frame and cylinder were made of a smooth black metal decorated with ornate gold etchings, and the polished ivory handle was inlaid with the clubs symbol. The word "Lucky" was engraved on the silver plate on the ejector tube. She stared in awe; fingers tracing the filigree. She took Lucky and placed it in her pack. She’d have to find ammo for it later.

Soon she was back at the “Vicki and Vance Casino.” She got her information from the deputy, resupplied, bought another varmint rifle and traded in her 9mm and its ammo for .357 ammo. Finally she found a couch at the back of the casino to spend the night. She quickly updated her journal ( _Through Nipton to Novac.)_ and then repaired her rifle. She finally lay back on the couch and slept lightly for a few hours.


	4. Chapter 3: Are You Lonesome Tonight?

# Chapter 3: Are You Lonesome Tonight?

 

 _Is everyone in this wasteland such a shit shot or is it these piece of shit weapons?_ Six thought to herself as she pulled her now bulging pack onto her shoulders.  Apparently a lone woman wandering the wasteland looked like a ripe target. Every Viper within a ten mile radius seemed to zone in on her. So far, her varmint rifle had kept them at bay. Clearing their base had almost been easy. _Who brings a knife to a gunfight? Apparently, Vipers do!_  She’d gathered quite a haul from the building. The best of which was the drugs; mostly Med-X. She had no intention of using them but having them would prove useful. They would sell well but she figured she’d hang onto them in case.

She finally caught sight of the statues in the distance and knew that must be Mojave Outpost. NCR controlled, it’d make a good place to spend the night. She picked up the pace to make it before dark.

The outpost was packed with caravans and traders. She sold her loot easily, some traders even got in an argument which resulting in them one upping each other. Six came out of it with a lot more caps than she expected. She resupplied and finally got her rifle adequately fixed. Later in the evening she found herself lending a friendly ear to a down-on-her-luck cavaneer. Rose of Sharon Cassidy lamented her lost caravans and cursed those responsible all while putting back an immense amount of alcohol. Six listened mostly until around midnight when she finally turned in for a fitful night of sleep.

Six woke the next morning to a familiar throbbing pain in her temple. Doc Mitchell had said this might happen; headaches and pain. As much as she wanted to just stay in bed, she had things to do. Fitting her sunglasses and sheriff’s hat in place to block out as much sun as possible, Six geared up and headed out.

The day was mostly uneventful. A few giant mutated bugs wandered nearby but they kept their distance so she didn’t waste ammo. She saw Nipton ahead by midday but her headache had gotten worse. Her eyes scanned the buildings, there were lots of people and she could hear the ruckus from here. She took a resigned step toward the town but she couldn’t do it. Her headache was too bad; she didn’t want to deal with the rowdy folks or the loud atmosphere. With a quick glance to the hills she plotted a course that would keep her far from the town.

As long as she focused on moving forward, Six managed through the hills. She found an empty raider camp and quickly moved along. Nipton was long behind her when her eyes flicked to the horizon. _Are those clouds? No, it’s something more. It’s something dangerous. Shit! It’s a sandstorm._  Six was caught in the open on pretty flat terrain. She needed some cover. She broke into a jog while scanning the landscape. Finally, as the winds were picking up, her eyes caught on some boulders at the base of a hill. She squeezed behind the boulder only to realize it was concealing the opening to a cave. With a sigh of relief, she crept into the cave.

While the sandstorm raged outside, she explored the cave. The cave was home to a few dozen giant rats. She dispatched them easily enough with Lucky and eventually found signs of habitation. Someone had set up some sort of lab down here. _Might explain the unusual size of the rodents._ It caught her eye in an instant; sleek body, light stock, long barrel with suppressor and a scope. She picked it up gently. Ratslayer was engraved on the stock. It was gorgeous. She took aim and flipped the switch on the scope. _Night vision? Ah Ratslayer, I think this was meant to be._ She stowed her crappy varmint rifle and preened over her find. After she raided the lab, she dozed on the cot in the corner; arm dangling over the edge, fingers lightly resting on Ratslayer’s stock.

When she woke, she headed out of the cave to find the sandstorm had passed but the sun had long since set. It was very late or very early. The next town, Novac, had to be close. She headed north both quickly and quietly. Eventually she saw something in the distance. She couldn’t quite make it out but as she approached, the hair on the back of her neck stood up and her stomach rolled. She stopped and looked around intently. Someone was out there, somewhere, staring at her. Against her instinct to take cover she kept walking until she could make out the shape of the dinosaur, jaws wide open. There was something… a glint of metal in the jaws. She strained her eyes but couldn’t make anything out. Her hands were on Ratslayer before he mind caught up and she froze. Ratslayer’s night vision scope would let her see but if it was a town guard or sentry he’d have no idea she was just looking and had no intent to shoot. She was still too far out to be a decent target from what she’d seen around so far. She decided to approach as close as she dared then hook in behind the dinosaur to avoid line of sight. She continued forward, knowing she was being watched.

She made it to the edge of the town without incident. When she left the line of sight of the dinosaur her uneasiness faded. Dawn was just breaking when she finally stood at the base of the dinosaur. She glanced up toward to jaws and could now discern the unmistakeable silhouette of a figure with a long gun. She couldn’t tell if he was looking down at her or not but she gave a big smile anyways along with an over-exaggerated wave. It was still early so she found a place to sit and waited for the town to come to life.

A few quick inquiries had Six heading toward the hotel lobby. Jeannie May seemed nice enough but Six was uneasy. Six kept glancing around, expecting an ambush. One hundred caps later, Six was dropping her pack on the ground in her newly rented room. She gently placed Ratslayer and Lucky on the table then headed to the bathroom where she was delighted to find running water.


	5. Prologue: Buried Alive

# Chapter 4: One for My Baby

 

It was almost noon when she emerged from her room again. All clean with cleaned armour she greeted the afternoon with a long stretch. Fully armed with her pack full, but ready to sell, she headed out to find the info she needed. The townsfolk were friendly and accepting, if a little standoffish. She understood; she was the stranger. She met Ranger Andy who laughingly explained what exactly a ranger was after her blank stare. He also directed her towards the sniper in the dinosaur’s mouth for more information on the man in the checkered suit.

Upon entering the dinosaur Six met Cliff Briscoe. She got more caps then she expected for her stuff so she was able to get herself better equipped than ever before. She upgraded her medical supplies to a full med kit complete with half a dozen doses of Med-X as well as other drugs, resupplied on ammo and even picked up some armour piercing and hollow points for Ratslayer. She was finally starting to feel comfortable with her gear. With a light load she headed up the stairs to meet her sniper observer.

She knocked then entered without waiting for a reply. By the time she left the dinosaur her head was spinning with new information. She climbed up onto a picnic table sat down on it cross legged. Placing her stuff beside her she pulled out her journal.

 _Novac._ She wrote. _So that’s a dinosaur._ She drew a poor resemblance of Dinky. _The man in the checkered suit came through. Manny (day-sniper) has info. Clear building of ghouls, get answer. Ghouls? Icky feeling but don’t remember. Manny and Boone(night-sniper) were both part of “First Recon”. NCR sniper unit. The red hat seems to show that. Not hat…. Beret, is that the word? Must have been this Boone watching me last night? Seems his wife is missing. Suspicious. Can’t put my finger on why. Will have to ask around if I can tactfully do so. Not enough daylight left to explore this REPCONN building._ She made a few more notes on the things Manny had said. _Apparently Bitter Springs is the name of a… place? Person? Operation? That went bad. Also, need to avoid going more east. Lots of Legion activity. Don’t really want to meet them. Anyways, think it’s time to splurge on a Brahmin steak dinner!_ Six closed her journal and stowed her gear in her room (except Lucky and the knives) then headed toward the tent when the townsfolk seemed to gather.

The tent ended up being this town’s idea of a bar. Six got her steak and a Nuka-cola and settled in, chatting with the locals. Lots of things were on the agenda, late night Brahmin attacks, REPCONN ghouls, Fiend attacks near the strip and recent Legion sightings to the east. Six listened intently into the evening. Eventually the day sniper arrived at the bar. Six took that as a queue and slipped out of the bar unnoticed. The night was cool outside of the packed bar. Six skipped toward the dinosaur. She was in a good mood. Full belly, armed to the teeth with shelter for the night already acquired. Tomorrow she’d work toward clearing up Manny’s problem.

Six entered the dinosaur and walked up to the sniper’s nest. He mind was preoccupied and she forgot to knock. She opened the door only to have the door be violently pulled away from her. Before she even realized it she was slammed up against the wall and had the barrel of a rifle jammed in her face. _Seriously!? AGAIN?_ She couldn’t suppress a groan.

“Goddamn it! Don't sneak up on me like that. What do you want?” Demanded the sniper as he moved the barrel of his hunting rifle off her chest.

“Good evening to you too buddy.” Six replied, rubbing the back of her head where it hit the wall. The two looked each other over. This night sniper was taller than her and ruggedly handsome with sharp features. He was strong and muscular and more than a bit intimidating. He was wearing just a pair of khaki cargo pants and a white t-shirt in the cool night air. They were both wearing sunglasses. His eyes, hidden from hers, prevented her from getting a better read on the guy.

The sniper broke the momentary silence. “I think you'd better leave.”

“And here I just wanted to thank you for not shooting me last night. You know, being friendly?”

“I don't have friends here.”

“Well with that attitude… Look, I’m sorry for bothering you. I’ll leave you to your work. Have a good night.”  Six sighed then gave the sniper as much of a smile as she could muster and turned toward the door.

“Wait. You just got into town. Maybe you shouldn't go. Not just yet.”

“Are you going to try and kill me?” Six threw back over her shoulder.

“Not unless you give me a reason.”

 _Okay. Scary sniper guy just got scarier._ Six thought as she turned to face him. “What’s on your mind?”

“This town... nobody looks me straight in the eye anymore. I want you to find something out for me. I don't know if there's anything to find, but I need someone to try. My wife was taken from our home by Legion slavers one night while I was on watch.” Six’s jaw literally dropped open. She quickly composed herself as he continued. “They knew when to come and what route to take, and they only took Carla. Someone set it up. I don't know who.” He seemed to pause.

Six filled the silence. “You're trying to track down your wife? I don’t know if I can…”

“My wife's dead. I want the son of a bitch who sold her.”

At this Six’s heart dropped into her stomach and her knees felt weak. _Is this the world I’ve woken up to? How could someone do something like that? I think I can help with this. I think I need to help with this._ “I’ll help.” She squeaked, surprised at the meekness in her voice. She cleared her throat. “What do I do when I find this person?”

 “Bring him out in front of the nest here while I'm on duty. I work nights. I'll give you my NCR beret to put on. It'll be our signal, so I know you're standing with him. And I'll take care of the rest. I need to do this myself.” He took the beret off his head and held it out. Six hesitated, but the sniper merely waited. She carefully reached out and took the beret.

“Good. I'll make it worth your while. And one more thing. We shouldn't speak again. Not until it's over. No one in town knows that I know what happened to my wife. Best they never know. Or the Legion will be after me next.” He turned his back on the Courier after that. Six simply nodded, holding the beret tightly in both hands. Then she turned and left the sniper’s nest.

With the door closed behind her, she leaned back against it; thoughts flying to all the implications of the sniper’s revelations. She felt tears well up in her eyes and removed her sunglasses to wipe them away. _I can’t help him like this. He needs my help, not my pity._ She shook away the cloud of despair and replaced her sunglasses. Then she gently folded the beret ( _Yay. I was right!)_ and placed it inside her armour over her heart.

The bar was probably still busy. She had an opportunity right now. She ran out of the dinosaur and around out in front of the lobby. Glancing over the patrons, she spotted the faces she recognized.  Manny, Cliff, Jeannie May and Ranger Andy. All still occupied. She had to be fast but careful. With the courtyard clear she started checking the rooms, knocking first to make sure they were empty. The locks were child’s play and the rooms were small and easy to search. Nothing in the first room. A terminal in the second.  She wasn’t good at hacking but she tried anyways. _Not password protected? What luck, an idiot lives here!_ She skimmed it and her eyes went wide. _Great Khans in Boulder City? Score! Read it later. Need to move on._ She downloaded the message to her Pip-Boy and left the room quietly. The next room was heavily populated with empty alcohol bottles. A quick glance had Six’s eyes falling on a picture fame on the kitchen table beside a half full glass. Boone she recognized; the woman must have been Carla. _Damn, she was gorgeous!_   She wore a beautiful blue old world dress that showed off her figure. She had short blond curls that bobbed near her shoulders. Boone was standing close in the picture, one arm wrapped around her waist with a contented smile on his face. She stared a moment longer, then turned and left. She had to move on.

 At the last room her knock was greeted by a friendly hello. “Hello dearie, it’s awfully late for a social call.”

“Oh, I guess it is. Cliff just asked me to come by and see if you wanted to join them at the bar.” Six lied.

“Oh dearie, I’m too old for that sort of thing. Tell Cliff I appreciate the invitation but I have to decline.”

“Ok I’ll tell him. Have a good night.” Six waved goodbye and went to sweep the bungalows. A few minutes later she was making her way back to the bar. _No luck. Maybe a little alcohol will loosen lips._ Six found a spot outside the bar and waited for the patrons to start to leave. On the premise of walking folks home she would prod for information.

 Jeannie May left shortly after the Courier arrived. “How should I put it? I guess you could say she was kinda like a cactus flower. Real pretty to look at, but there was just no getting close to her. She never did take to living here. She liked the big lights and fast living of New Vegas. I got the feeling she was trying to get Boone to leave with her, but I guess she got tired of waiting.”

Cliff was next, and a sloppy drunk.  “Can't say we spoke much. Boone did most of the buying for them. She was in the store once, but she didn't stay long. Had a look on her face like she'd smelled something sour. But far as I can remember, the gift shop smelled fine. Well... fine as it always does.”

Ranger Andy was sober; he’d just been keeping the peace. “Carla was a knockout. Whenever Boone walked around with her, he always had this funny grin on his face like he couldn't believe his luck. I know we couldn't. That wasn't the only reason she stuck out, though. That girl never minced words. If she'd had better food or hospitality, she'd let you hear it. Trouble was, she usually had. I don't think she meant it. She really was a sweet girl. I think she just wanted to remind herself that there are still nicer places in this world than Novac. Who could blame her for that?”

Manny was the last one drinking just after midnight. Six went in to give him some company. It only took a little poking before he spilled his guts. “Me and Carla, we didn't see eye-to-eye on some things. We had some pretty big arguments. One day she turns up missing, and Boone hasn't said a word to me since. Believe me. When I heard the news, my first thought was, I owe somebody. Big. I figured Boone would come around after a while. But he hasn't. And I'm starting to think that if he doesn't find her that things will never go back to the way they were.” He continued on and on, lamenting his lost friend and cursing the vixen who took him away. Six held her composure, barely. _Way to be a top notch friend there, Manny._ Six thought sarcastically. After Manny stumbled back to his room, Six took a walk in the moonlight.

She walked to the edge of town staying in view of the night sniper. _Too many houses. Can’t search’em all. So much resentment of one man’s happiness._ She hooked around the town and noticed she wasn’t the only one still awake. _No-bark. Town crazy. Can’t hurt to try._ The conversation with No-Bark was slow. Six was very careful of want she said and paid close attention. No-Bark seemed happy to talk to someone. Finally she was able to break away with the information she needed. _The lobby!_ She still had a few hours until sunrise. So she slipped into the lobby. _So many cabinets and drawers._ After a quick glace the safe caught the eye. _Start with the safe and work from there._ The lock might as well not have been there for all the good it did. Once open Six shuffled the papers and pulled one up to her Pip-Boy light:

**We, the representatives of the Consul Officiorum, have this day bargained and purchased from Jeannie May Crawford of the township of Novac the exclusive rights to ownership and sale of the slave Carla Boone for the sum of one thousand bottle caps, and those of her unborn child for the sum of five hundred bottle caps, the receipt whereof is hereby acknowledged. We warrant the slave and her young to be sound, healthy, and slaves for life. We covenant with the said, Jeannie May Crawford, that we have full power to bargain and sell said slave and her offspring. Payment of an additional five hundred bottle caps will be due pending successful maturation of the fetus, the claim to which shall be guaranteed by possession of this document. M. Scribonius Libo Drusus et al.**

**Administrators of M. Licinius Crassus, Consul Officiorum ab Famulatus**

Six was nearly sick. Her face lost all color and her head spun. _Unborn child? Did he know? Oh god if they knew he had to._ She sat on the floor and stared at the invoice, reading it again and again _. Can I really be judge and jury on this? But since Jeannie May did this, what was stopping her from doing it again? What if Boone was no longer useful to her? The Legion would probably jump at the chance to get their hands on NCR Elites. There’s really no choice in the matter I guess._ With a weary sigh, Six pulled herself off the floor but not before swiping the hateful bitch’s caps. Relocking the safe, she folded the note and placed it in her pocket before heading to the door.

Once out of the lobby, Six returned to her room and gathered all her gear. She may need to make a quick escape after this. Then she headed to the house were Jeannie May had retired to earlier. She psyched herself up out of the depressed funk the note had put her in. _Need something urgent. She seemed to like Ranger Andy._ She hammered on the door, calling for Jeannie May. Eventually a groggy Jeannie May answered the door. Before she could get a word out, Six spoke. “Ranger Andy collapsed in front of the dinosaur while patrolling! I need help!” Six then turned and moved toward the dinosaur.  Jeannie May followed. The two sprinted to the dinosaur and finally reached the overpass just in front of Dinky.

Jeannie May looked around and saw nothing amiss. She then turned to the Courier who had a red beret in hand. “Andy’s not here. What’s this about?”

“Justice.” The Courier whispered as she fit the beret onto her head.  Jeannie May’s eye went wide as they took in the beret. Six guessed she was then turning to look at the dinosaur’s mouth, but she only managed a slight tilt of her head before it exploded. Bits of brain, bone and blood showered the area. Six just stood and watched as the corpse collapsed to the ground. Six then stared at where Jeannie May’s head had been. _One bullet to the brain from a practiced killer. Guess my would-be killer wasn’t practiced. My luck I suppose._ After the shock wore off, Six’s brain kicked in again. _This will implicate Boone. I should dispose of the body._ Six bent down and grabbed one of Jeannie Mays wrists and started dragging. She dragged the body out into the desert until she found a decent size boulder that obstructed view from the town. She dragged the body behind it then rifled through Jeannie May’s pockets. _Nothing of worth_. Then she tore off a piece of Jeannie May’s dress and cleaned off the worst of the blood spatter from her armour and face. Then Six headed back to town.

With heavy footsteps and a heavy heart Six climbed the dinosaur. Boone turned to meet her when she opened the door. She couldn’t bring her eyes to meet his so she stared at her boots.

“That's it, then. How did you know?” Six reached into her pocket and presented the note. He took it quickly and shifted to read it under the moonlight. While he read it, Six took off his beret. When he was finished, he folded the note and put it in his pocket. “I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It'd be like them to keep paperwork.  Here. This is all I can give. I think our dealings are done here.” He held out a small sack of what the Courier assumed was caps. She finally looked up at him.

“I can’t take your caps.” She said as she pushed them back to him. Six caught a strange look from him, even through the sunglasses. She then handed him his beret, which he fitted back on his head. The silence stretched. “What will you do after this?”

“I don't know. I won't be staying, I know that. Don't see much point in anything right now, except hunting Legionaries. Maybe I'll wander, like you.” Six looked at him. Really looked. The set of his jaw, the tone of his voice, the stiff posture; they all gave him away. He had nothing left. No reason to live. No hope. He only had revenge and the desire for death.  Maybe she could still help.

“Come with me.” The words were out before she’d thought it through. “Let's go after the Legion.” She added, getting a startled look from him before he went back to scowling.

“You don't want to do that.”

Six considered this. “Why? Are you an outlaw now?”

“No. People die out there. Often enough that no one worries about blame. They're too anxious to forget it happened in the first place, I guess.” He paused. “Besides, I was on break when it happened.”

Six stifled a giggle that threatened to escape. “Then come with me. We'll kill more with two of us. Besides, don’t snipers work better in pairs? ”

“Hnh. Yeah. Working on your own, you're a lot less effective. I've been there and paid for it. But this isn't gonna end well.” He looked her up and down; eyes flashing to Ratslayer for a moment. She stood up taller under his gaze. “Fine. Let's get out of here.”

“Alright then! We’ll head out in the morning. Until then, you should get some sleep. You look exhausted.” Six said as she leaned in to examine his face better in the moonlight. He drew back away from her. So she motioned toward the door to the stairs.

“What are you gonna do?” He said as he shifted by her.

“I’m gonna finish your shift.” He gave her an odd look. “Some of these townsfolk are decent people. I can’t leave them undefended when they think they are.” She took up his place near the teeth. Then she turned back to him. “Oh! Here!” She rummaged in here pocket and pulled out her room key. “I left some spare supplies in my room if you need them. Also…” She considered the next words very carefully. She’d seen his room, felt the memories that still hung there. “Feel free to use the room if you’d like.” He looked at her with what she thought might be surprise. It was hard to tell with such minimal emotion displayed.  Without a word he took the key and headed down the stairs. Six took up her position.

The rest of the morning was long and slow; very little happened. She saw a couple of radscorpions and took aim until they worked their way over to a certain boulder. They stayed there a while and drifted off back to the desert just as the sky started to lighten. The sunrise was beautiful but blinding. The glare would make aiming hard. Luckily nothing caught her eye. Weariness was just starting to beat out wilfulness when she heard footsteps behind her. The door opened to a very shocked Manny.

“You? What are you doing here?” He asked in surprise.

“Finishing Boone’s shift.” She said as she slipped by him and started on the stairs.

“Why?”

“Boone’s sleeping.” She answered from the middle of the stairs.

“Why?”

“Because he’s leaving with me today.” She was at the bottom of the stairs.

“Why?!”

She’d already gone around the corner but poked her head back to answer Manny. “Umm... I don’t know. You’d have to ask Boone that.” She then slipped out the door of the dinosaur.

Manny looked at Cliff. “What the hell just happened?!”


	6. Chapter 5: Cold, Cold Heart

# Chapter 5: Cold, Cold Heart

 

When Six left the dinosaur she saw Boone waiting for her near the lobby. He was staring off into the distance and Six followed his gaze. Off to the southwest she saw thick black smoke rising in the distance. Without taking her eyes off the smoke she made her way to stand beside him. He handed back her key.

“Where are we headed?” He asked, eyes still on the smoke.

“Boulder City…” Six replied as she glanced behind her, in the direction of Boulder City. “That’s the direction of Nipton.” She noted of the smoke, looking at her Pip-Boy to be sure.  Boone gave a grunt that sounded like an affirmation. The smoke bothered her. Boulder City was important but if Nipton was in trouble, maybe she could help. She glanced back toward Boulder City. Then, with a sign and a grunt she stomped her feet and clenched her fists. Boulder city would have to wait. “How fast can we make it to Nipton?”

“By sundown at a quick march.”

“Quick march it is then.” Six stated as she tightened her pack and made sure everything was secure.

“I got your back.” Boone said as they started off.  “I never caught your name.”

“Oh! Umm… “ Six hesitated feeling a slight blush. _How much do I tell him? How much do I trust him? He trusted me._ “That’s a story best told while walking!”

The pace Boone set was rough. Six’s days of wandering hadn’t quite prepared her for it. Even though she couldn’t keep up the pace, Boone didn’t complain when they had to slow down. Occasionally, she thought she saw he looked winded too. _Nights standing in the dinosaur and days drinking had probably left him out of shape._ Six thought. _And who knows what the hell I was doing before all of this._ During a part where they were walking, Six relayed her story to Boone.

“About a week ago I woke up in Goodsprings. A robot had pulled me out of a shallow grave and dragged me to the town doctor. He’d treated my injuries to the best of his abilities, but a bullet to the head is a challenge to treat.” She said, pointing to the scar over her temple when he glanced over.  “I don’t remember anything from before. This was the only thing I had on me.” She rooted through her pack until she found the package delivery note, then she passed it to Boone. He read it and passed it back. She then stowed it safely away again. “I figured out I was ambushed and robbed by a man in a checkered coat who had help from some Great Khans.”

“The Khans who came through Novac.” Boone added.

“Exactly. Anyway, after the residents of Goodsprings gave me the rundown on the situation in the Mojave, I set off on the trail to try and find what was taken from me.”

“A platinum poker chip.”

“Yeah. Since that slip of paper was all I had on me. I’ve just been going by Courier Six.” Then with a hearty laugh Six added, “It’s been a hell of a week!” Boone just glanced at her. “Oh so if I ask a stupid or obvious question, don’t get mad, I just don’t remember.” Six looked away from Boone, when she looked back he motioned to pick up the pace again.

The rest of the trip was mostly quiet. Six was too winded to say much. The few critters they saw kept their distance and there were no raiders. The sun was just starting to set when Boone stopped them.

“Nipton should be just up ahead.” They both readied their rifles and moved forward. The town came into view slowly. It was quiet except for a few flags flapping in the breeze.

“Legion.” Boone forced through clenched teeth. He shifted to break into a sprint. Six threw herself in front of him.

“Woah.” Boone glared at her. “If this Legion is half as bad as I keep hearing we need a plan. Charging in there will just get us both killed!” Six surveyed the area. “There. If we circle out and around we can get up on that ridge and have a decent line of sight to see what going on.” She could tell Boone didn’t like it but he turned toward where she had pointed and then stomped off. She caught up and asked, “What gave away that it was Legion?”

“Flags.” He grunted.

“Red with, what is that, a cow on them?” She asked.

“Bull.” Six shrugged at that. She preferred cow.

They reached the ridge and Boone went prone, looking down his scope at the group in town below. Kneeling beside him, Six made a split second decision and put her hand in front of his scope. “Wait.”

The anger on Boone’s face was obvious, even though his sunglasses. Six quickly explained. “Oh no no no no no. We’re _going_ to kill them, but hear me out first. Isn’t there something wrong with this?” She went prone beside him, looking through her scope. They were pretty far out. The Legion soldiers, she assumed that’s what they were, were standing in the center of town; tire fires burning around them.

“Legion in NRC territory.”

 “Other than that. Why are they still here? Why haven’t they moved on or retreated by now.”

“Waiting for reinforcements?”

“Maybe, but why out in the open? It leaves them open to, well, us. And why the fires? Smoke brings people. No. They are definitely waiting for something.”

“What then?”

“Me.” The Courier finally surmised. “I’m going down there.”

Boone’s head shot up from his scope. “That’s suicide.”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

“But you’re a woman they’ll…”

“I know.” She cut him off. “Or rather, I’ve heard. Even if we tried to kill them from here, I don’t like the look of it. I don’t know if I can hit them at this distance and there is way too much cover down there. And that cover comes all the way to the foot of this rise. A little distraction and they could get around us. No, if we’re gonna clear this town you need a rabbit, to lure out the fox.” Six stood up a slung Ratslayer over her shoulder then withdrew Lucky to check if it was fully loaded, even though she knew it was.

“That’s crazy. You’re just gonna get yourself killed.”

“If I do, we’ll both know I wasn’t skilled enough to watch your back.” She said as she swung Lucky’s cylinder back into place. “Wait for me to fire first.” With that six headed off to get back to the towns entrance.

Boone went back to his scope and watched her as she circled back to the flags. When she reached them, a Powder Ganger came out of one of the buildings and spoke to her for a moment before running off into the wastes. He watched her approach the center of town. She made a quick glance around the corner at the Legionaries. They didn’t move. She looked again, much more overtly. Then she carefully stepped out. The frumentarius beckoned her forward and Boone’s finger tightened on the trigger. She moved forward as far as she dared before stopping. Through his scope he watched them talk. He was only able to make out the odd word from the frumentarius and the Courier’s back was to him. Finally after what felt like ages the frumentarius moved to turn away, throwing a few more words over his shoulder. At these the Courier shrugged then in one fluid motion, drew Lucky and shot him in the face as she dove for cover.

The scene exploded, the Legionaries reacting to their leader’s death by going after the Courier. Boone started firing. The Legionaries soon realized the Courier had backup but they were half dead by then. The dogs were harder to hit but not smart enough to use cover, so he managed to kill a few. The Legionaries were soon all in cover and Boone couldn’t see the Courier. He could hear the tell-tale crack of that ornate revolver he had seen her holding, meaning she was still alive at least. He waited for an open shot. He didn’t have to wait long. Suddenly the Legionaries cover exploded and he took out a few more that had dove from the blast. Another blast and a few more dead Legionaries. Another crack of a magnum and the scene was quiet again.

Boone waited to be sure the coast was clear before leaving cover. He was met by the Courier over the body of the frumentarius after checking that everyone wearing red was dead. She was staring down at the corpse. Boone stared as well. Frumentarius were rarely seen on the battlefield.

“He said the mayor sold out the NCR and the Legion captured the whole town. The dog faced boy here lead it all. Wool-pez In-colt-ah. Rot in hell, ye bastard.”

Boone’s head shot up in surprise. “What?” The Courier looked back at him confused. “What was his name?”

“Oh it was weird and I’m probably saying it wrong. Something like Wool-pez In-colt-ah.”

“Vulpes Inculta.” Boone corrected. He knew that name. Most of the NCR knew that name. If she was telling the truth, and he had no reason to doubt her at the moment, she’d just shot the leader of the frumentarii in the face. One corner of his lips pulled into a satisfied smirk, before he pushed it away, still staring at the corpse. When he looked back up, Six was staring at a crucified Powder Ganger.

“Can we save them?” She asked.

He walked up beside her. “No.” He drew his sidearm.

“Wait. Let me try something else first.” She dropped her pack and dug through its contents, quickly pocketing a few things. Then she shimmied up the post. She brought her lips close to the Powder Gangers ear and whispered something. The Powder Ganger relaxed just a bit and closed his eyes. While still whispering, Six injected something into his neck with her free hand and then dropped back to the ground. They waited a few minutes. Boone watched as the laboured breathing of the Powder Ganger slowed, until he’d taken his last breath.

“Med-X.” Six said aloud when the Powder Ganger was gone. “It’s a powerful drug; powerful enough to stop their weakened hearts. It’ll also help with the pain. I don’t know why I know that.” She sighed. “There’s been enough violence, if I can at least give them a peaceful dead, I will.” Boone almost made a comment about wasting their supplies on dying convicts, and then thought better of it as he watched her repeat the process three more times. Each convict succumbing to the Med-X; only one needing a second dose.

Six turned away from Boone and wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. She replaced her sunglasses and cleared her throat. “Nice shooting by the way.” She walked back to him. “We should check the houses for survivors or…” She headed over to the nearest house.

“Wait!” She stopped at Boone’s word. “Legion likes to leave traps behind. Be careful.” She nodded and they started searching houses. Mostly they found nothing, one house held dead NCR soldiers. Six took each of their dog tags. In the town hall they killed more dogs. Six was surprised to see Boone able to use his rifle effectively in such close quarters. She used Lucky. They found more info about the mayor and his dealings with the dog faced boy. They gathered what they could as they went. Eventually they came to the general store. Six opened the door and was thoroughly surprised to see someone alive.

Boxcars had a foul mouth but he told them what happened. He told them about the lottery and all about the prizes. He explained how he couldn’t walk and demanded Med-X. Six gave him what she had left, a paltry three doses. Then he mentioned the Powder Gangers who had been taken as slaves. Six let out a groan and threw her arms up in surrender. She checked the time on her Pip-Boy. Midnight.

“Are we going after them?” Boone asked when she hadn’t said anything.

“I can’t.” Six replied. “Now that the adrenaline is gone I can barely stand I’m so tired.” While she was thinking she headed to check out the upstairs. After an easy lockpick she went up the stairs and called Boone up after her. When Boone got to the top she motioned toward the corner where there was an old bed. “I need some sleep; just a few hours. I know time is critical but I can barely think. If we barricade the door, we can both get some shuteye and chase down the Legion before dawn.”

Boone wanted to go straight after the Legion, but he was fairly certain his survival instincts weren’t working properly. He also had to admit, after a year of nights in the dinosaur he wasn’t in the best of shape. Couple that with today’s quick march and he too, was pretty tired. He nodded to the Courier and together they moved a fridge in front of the door.

Six pulled one of the mattresses off the bed to the wall and collapsed on it. She set an alarm on her Pip-boy for four hours. She placed her pack and guns aside, but within reach and pulled out the old duster she’d use as a blanket.  Once she was snuggled in, she noticed Boone had done almost the same and was lying on his back on the other mattress with his hands behind his head.

“G’night.” She yawned and within moments she was asleep.

The beeping Pip-Boy caught her completely by surprise and she sat up trying to orientate herself. _Nipton Massacre_. She reminded herself as she saw Boone standing over by the window. He was staring at her. His intense gaze was a bit unsettling. “Ri…ight. We gotta go.” She pulled some breakfast from her pack and quickly ate it. “You get some sleep?” She asked. Boone simply nodded. “Good.” She said through a mouthful of Dandy Boy Apples. She washed down breakfast and quickly gathered her gear. They then cleared their barricade and headed downstairs. Boxcars was asleep, probably from the Med-X. They exited the building into the cool night air.

“Boxcars said east. Vague but it’ll have to do; maybe we can find a trail.” They headed east at double time.


	7. Chapter 6: Booted

# Chapter 6: Booted

It was cool and quiet. Nothing was awake at this hour so nothing bothered them. Boone picked up the trail after an hour. He’d said it was a large group. Six had nodded as she tried to see what he saw. She followed behind Boone as he kept them on the trail. As the sun rose he picked up the pace. After sunrise he put out an arm to stop her.

“Up ahead.” He indicated the wispy smoke from a campfire.

“We’re outnumbered again. We need some sort of plan.” She panted out.

“We kill them all.”

“Except the hostages.”  She scanned the terrain. Off beside the camp the desert dipped down then raised up to a cliff face.  “What about there?” She gestured to the cliff. “You take the high ground, I’ll take the low. I’ll flank them from the gully when they try and rush you. Not the best plan but-“

“It’s fine.” Boone cut in and headed to circle around without being seen. Six sighed and found some cover for herself. She still had three of the five frags she had bought from Cliff two days ago. She took one in her off hand and readied Lucky. Suddenly a shot rang out. She waited. Two more shots and then the Legionaries started into the gully toward the sniper. She pulled the pin with her teeth and lobbed the frag at the second Legionary; rifle fire a constant background noise. The frag exploded sending the Legionaries flying or diving for cover. She popped out of cover and fired at the Legionaries she saw still standing. Five left as she ducked back down. Two more rifle cracks and a sound off from Lucky and there were only two left. Six went around her cover and into the open to get a shot off at the Legionary in the feathered headdress. It took two more shots to down the leader and a final crack from Boone’s rifle indicated things should be clear.

In the silence, Six skirted the camp. Checking to make sure the dead were dead. When it was clear, she approached the two Powder Gangers who were face down in the dirt with hands tied behind their backs.

“So here’s the deal. I dislike Powder Ganger, but I hate the Legion. I free you and you don’t try to kill me...” Six explained. “Or my friend here.” She added when Boone came up beside her.

“We don’t need any help from the NCR.” One of the cons spat toward them. Six looked at Boone’s Beret.

“Shut up, Paul! We’ll take any help we can get!” Came from the other. “Please miss, we don’t want no trouble.”

“You, I like.” Six knelt and cut free the friendly Powder Ganger.

“Thanks, miss.” He said as he stood, rubbing his wrists. “So uh… where’s the rest of your unit?”

“Hmm? Oh no, it’s just us.”

“You’re telling me the two of you killed all of those Legionaries?!”

“Yup. Killed the ones in Nipton too.” That made the friendly Powder Ganger’s jaw drop.

“Just who the hell are you two?” The Powder Ganger asked in awe.

“I’m a courier with a First Recon sniper as backup. What more did we need?”

The Powder Ganger shook his head. “Where are you two headed?”

Six hummed. “I think Mojave Outpost needs to hear about this.” She glanced over at Boone.

“Agreed. NCR should know Legion is pushing west.” Boone ground out.

“What about you? Where are you going to go?” Six asked.

“Me? I just wanna go home. After that hell at Nipton… My ma and pa are still in Junktown. Maybe it’s time I go see’em.”

“What about you Paul?” Six asked the Powder Ganger still in the dirt.

“A fresh start in Junktown might be alright.” Came the reply from the ground.

“Gonna behave yourself?” Six asked.

“Yes miss.”

“Alright.” Six knelt and freed the second Powder Ganger.

“Thanks miss.” Paul said as he got up rubbing his wrists.

“Gather what you can from the Legionaries. Between here and Nipton is Viper territory.” Six said and both Powder Gangers agreed and hurriedly gathered what they could. “Paul, you and… sorry I never got your name?”

“Robert.”

“Ok Paul and Robert lead the way; we’ll take up the rear, yell if you see something.”

“Roger that, chief.” Robert mock saluted and headed off, pulling Paul beside him. Six followed about twenty feet behind with Boone at her shoulder.

“Pisses me off that Legion slavers can just operate on NCR turf like that.” Six looked over at Boone. He wasn’t looking at her, just speaking as he looked ahead at the Powder Gangers. “If we hadn't caught up to them they'd probably have had a clear path to the river. No one to stop them. There should be patrols. Checkpoints. We got greedy, overstretched. Now our own territory isn't secure.”

“The way I see it, it’s less the NCR’s fault and more the Legion’s fault.” Six replied in what she hoped was a comforting way. Hesitantly, she placed a hand on his shoulder, this got his attention and they stopped walking. “Hey. We did good. Saved a few lives. Killed a few Legionaries. Even killed the dog faced boy, Wool-pez.” She removed her hand and started walking again. “Sure it doesn’t save the Mojave, but this is only a day’s work. Who knows what’s to come.” She threw over her shoulder to her companion. He looked at her back as she walked away, and then sprinted to catch up.

The group of four got back to Nipton with no problems. Six grabbed a Legion flag off a pole as they passed. “Proof for Mojave Outpost.” Once at the center of town Six dropped her pack and started sorting through it while the men watched. “Boxcars also survived.” Six explained. “But the Legion crippled him. He’ll need some supplies.”

“Boxcars swears up a storm but he ain’t a bad guy.” Robert put in. “Where is he?” Six pointed to the general store and Robert went in. A few minutes later he came out with Boxcars riding piggyback.

“Man, this is embarrassing. “

“Can it Boxey, you’re coming with us.” Robert told him.

“To Mojave Outpost?”

“Nah man, to Junktown.”

“Shit man, that’s like forever from here.”

“Not quiet, but close.” Joked Robert. Six smiled at the pair and replaced the supplies in her pack. “I can’t shoot like this miss, so you and First Recon got us covered?” Robert asked.

“Yup, we should be able to reach Mojave Outpost by dark.”  And they managed to, but only just. Robert and Paul switched off with Boxcars a few times and Boone disposed of some ants that wandered too close but they made it. They had to pass the word on to whoever was in charge. That ended up being a Ranger Jackson. Once Boxcars was settled into the barracks, Paul, Robert, Boone and Six found themselves in a room with the ranger along with Ranger Ghost and Major Knight.

The tale took a while. Paul and Robert described what happened and Six took over when they finished. The rangers and the major were more than a little shocked. Once everything had been told Six went to bat for the Powder Gangers. She insisted that had been punished enough and deserved a second chance. Ranger Jackson said he’d do what he could to see the men on their way to Junktown but they may be stuck in Mojave Outpost for a while. Paul and Robert agreed it was better that the alternative and they’d do what they could to help out around the outpost.

When all was said and done, Six was exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally. She headed to the barracks with Boone at her side. “Maybe we should sleep in tomorrow.” Six offered. “It’s been a mighty long couple of days. Take a day to rest and resupply. Then.” She repeated for emphasis. “ _Then_ we go to Boulder City.” They entered the barracks and Six quickly used the restroom to change out of her leathers then dropped everything on the floor and kicked it under the bunk. She lay down and curled up and let sleep take her.


	8. Chapter 7: Can you find it in your heart?

# Chapter 7: Can you find it in your heart?

 

Six woke with a start from a new nightmare. The dog faced boy was the starring member. Glancing around her she recognized where she was; Mojave Outpost. Judging by how empty the barracks was and the bright sun pouring in, she figured it was late morning. A quick check of her Pip-boy confirmed it; 10:52am.Six stretched and sighed in contentment; feeling rested and recovered but a little stiff and sore from her recent exertions. She quickly changed into her leathers and grabbed her gear and headed out into the bar.

Cass was still in the same position as last night. Whether she’d gotten up to sleep or had been there all night, Six could only guess. She ordered some lunch, a giant bowl of sugar bombs, and ate greedily until she was comfortably full. She grabbed her pack from between her feet and thanked the bartender before heading outside. 

The day was turning out to be a hot one. The outpost seemed more sombre then it had been the last time she was here. She figured news of Nipton had gotten around. Six headed for the main building. Inside she found Ranger Jackson and asked if he had any work he needed done. He explained about the critter problem on the road and Six volunteered to handle it. Heading back outside, Six looked for a merchant to trade and resupply. She found a group of them in hushed conversation near the canyon wall. She approached as her cheery self and waved as she offered a greeting. When the merchants saw her they seemed to relax a little.

“You’re the Courier who cleared the Legion out of Nipton, aren’t you?” One of the merchants asked.

“I didn’t do it alone.” Six said with a shrug. The merchants looked at each other then asked how they could help her. She proceeded to trade and resupply and when the merchants gave her a better deal than she expected she didn’t argue. With a sac full of caps in hand she headed off to find Boone.

She found him behind the main building, surrounded by a group of raw recruits on what looked to be a makeshift shooting range. Judging by the way he was holding a service rifle she could guess he was showing them a thing or two about firearms. Six climbed the ramp to the barracks’ roof and sat on the edge, legs dangling over the edge. She put her gear beside her and with the sac of caps in her lap, she watched intently. The recruits looked at Boone in almost awe. They seemed amazed that he’d spend his time teaching them and they hung on his every word. _That beret seems to command a lot of respect._ Six mused to herself as Boone took a few shots down the range. _Bullseye. As expected._ Six leaned back on the warm roof. Eyes closed (and protected by sunglasses), she let the warm Mojave sun soothe her aching muscles.

Six wasn’t sure how long she lay there, with the warm sun on her face. Her stupor was interrupted by a gravelly voice she immediately recognized. “Need me?” She smiled into the sun and then forced herself up right.

“Ranger Jackson is looking for someone to clear the critters from the north road. I volunteered us. Here.” She tossed the bag of caps down to him. He caught it deftly. “That’s what’s left after I resupplied. Use whatever you need.” She knew he’d gathered some loot off the Legionaries, but she had extra, so she might as well share the wealth. Also, she wasn’t sure if he’d had a chance to properly supply in Novac. She looked him over, still in just a white t-shirt. “You also might want to consider getting some armour. There should be enough caps in there for something decent.” He nodded to her and turned to walk off. “Take your time.” She called after him. “We’re in no hurry.”

Six glanced around at the quiet outpost. Then she got up and dusted herself off. She walked over to the other person on the roof, the ranger Ghost. They chatted for a bit, about the Legion, the NCR, and the Mojave. Then Six caught sight of Boone’s beret over by the giant statues. She excused herself and went over to meet him. He’d acquired a black tactical vest; it looked old-world, with lots of pockets and straps. When she was a few feet away he tossed back the bag of caps. Six caught it; it felt heavier but she couldn’t be sure. She stowed it away.

Six pointed to the horizon and assumed a dramatic pose. Then in a loud, commanding voice she stated “Onward to bigger and better things!” She grinned at Boone who looked down, slowly shaking his head. “Or you know, just bug stomping if you want to be all boring about it.” They headed down the hill.

Six was humming a song she could barely remember to herself; maybe she’d heard it on the radio, as they walked. Eventually Boone interrupted her. She thought he was going to tell her to shut up.

“Can you even use that rifle?” He asked gesturing to Ratslayer.

Six immediately wanted to say yes, and then stopped. No didn’t sound right either and she quashed two smartass remarks that came to mind. Finally she settled on a reply. “I don’t know?” Boone looked at her waiting for her to continue. “Well, after I left Goodsprings I was using this crappy old varmint rifle. I think I was pretty good with it. Just before I got to Novac I found this beauty.” She gestured over her shoulder. “But I haven’t really had a good chance to try it out. All this Legion business has been pretty life or death, not a great time to try something new.”

“How about now?”

Six’s eyes lit up. “Oh this is going to be fun!” She said, rubbing her hands together. Boone found them a spot that was an easy sniping distance from the milling giant ants. They both went prone with their rifles. Six set about tweaking Ratslayer. Her hands moved on their own, her mind telling her what they did as they did it. A few minutes later she exhaled and pulled the trigger. She missed. Boone sighed, what had he expected?

“It’s pulling a little to the left.” Six muttered under her breath and recalibrated. A few seconds later she fired again causing one of the giant ant’s head to explode. The other ants seemed confused. She fired again. Another hit; the ants still not picking up on the supressed shots of Ratslayer. Boone watched her out of the corner of his eye, her posture, grip and focus. She continued shooting and hitting until the ants finally figured it out and started heading toward them. Boone then joined in, and the two cleared all the ants before any were within a hundred yards.

Six got up, dusted off and slung her rifle over her shoulder. “Well, I guess that’s something else I can do.” She smirked. “Come on. We should make sure there are none left under the bridge.” The two walked down to the bridge and looked around. Boone let Six pick off a tiny giant ant in the distance. Otherwise they were clear. Six turned to head back when she saw Boone reach down into the dirt to retrieve an empty Nuka-cola bottle that was half covered in sand.  He walked over to the bridge’s guardrail and stood the bottle on the top of it.

“What’s that for?” Six asked eyeing him suspiciously.

“Curious.” Was all he replied. Six shrugged and they headed back up the hill. After few minutes Boone stopped. “Alright, shoot the bottle.”

“What?!” Six looked back toward the bottle; it was so tiny in the distance.

“Or don’t.” Boone said with a shrug. Six looked between him and the bottle. Grumbling she pulled out her rifle and went prone. Boone’s watched as she settled in. The bottle was about 800 yards away. A shot any member of First Recon had to be able to make without fail. He didn’t know why he thought she could do it; something about the way she held herself when he’d seen her shooting.  He heard her grumble something about pulling to the left. He kept his eye on the bottle, paying attention to the Courier in his peripheral. Finally he heard her breathing slow and saw her shoulders tense. Then, on an exhale, she fired. Downrange the bottle exploded. Six jumped to her feet and started jumping for joy, laughing and pumping her fists in the air.

Six stopped suddenly. Lowering her arms, she cocked her head to the side and asked to no one in particular. “I wonder where I learned to shoot like that.” Boone was curious too, that wasn’t a skill he thought a courier would have. “Egh, it’s a useful skill to have. Even if I never remember where I learned it.” Six bent to pick up her rifle and slung it over her shoulder. “Ready to head back?” She looked over at Boone. He nodded and they continued up the hill with the sunset at their back.

When they reached Mojave Outpost, it was Ranger Ghost who greeted them first. “Nice shot, kid.” She called from the roof when they entered earshot.

Six felt an embarrassed blush rising in her cheeks at the thought she’d been watching them. She countered the blush the best way she knew how. She gave Ghost a big exaggerated wave and yelled a “Thanks!” up to the ranger. Then Six turned to Boone. “I’ll go inform Ranger Jackson we’re done.” He nodded and Six headed off.

Ranger Jackson was easy to find and genuinely grateful for the assistance. He thanked her and handed over some spare ammo as payment. Then, to Six’s surprise, he thanked her for the major morale boost they had brought to the outpost.

“After word of Nipton, people were pretty down around here. But thanks to you and that First Recon partner of yours, people are in higher spirits than I expected. Everyone’s damn grateful you showed up when you did. How much longer are you two sticking around anyways?” Six blushed at the compliments and informed the ranger they’d be leaving in the morning. “Too bad, the two of you could be real useful around here. But I understand you’ve got your own business to attend to.” With that Six said goodbye and headed out of the main office.

The sun had set while she chatted with the ranger. Once outside, she could hear the ruckus coming from the barracks. She glanced around and noticed there were only a few people out and about. The barracks’ bar was probably packed. She waved to the ever watchful Ranger Ghost as she headed into the barracks.

“Hail the conquering Courier!” Came a singsong voice from the bar as she walked through the door. Robert deftly weaved through the packed bar toward the Courier with drinks in hand. He handed Six a full beer bottle and grinned from ear to ear. “Glad I got another chance to thank you before you and your friend headed off to save the rest of the Mojave.” Six grinned. Robert dropped his voice. “I mean it. I’ve seen what the Legion does to people. I have a good idea what was in store for us. Now, I got another chance. I dunno if I believe in god but I sure believe in angels.” He kissed her on the cheek and Six blushed. “Now come on, and join the fun. I don’t think you’ll be paying for a single drink tonight.” He laughed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the bar.

Six glanced around the packed bar. She caught sight of Boone sitting at a table with a bunch of NCR soldiers around him. He had a beer in front of him and caught her eye as she passed. She smiled at him and he nodded back. Another bunch of NRC soldiers and a few caravan mercenaries met the Courier at the bar.

One of the soldiers spoke to her over the din of the bar. “I gotta know! It’s been killing me! How does a courier kill that many Legionaries? Now, I know you got a First Recon sniper backin’ you up but everyone knows First Recon works in pairs and he’s solo. So you’re either incredibly skilled or ridiculously lucky!”

Six laughed. She’d learned she was lucky. She tried not to bank on it, but it was always there. She wasn’t really interested in ruining the evening by reliving the horrible things the Legion had done or the people she’d killed so she changed the subject.  She jerked a thumb over her shoulder at her companion. “I’m gonna say he’s the skilled one and I’m the lucky one!”  That got a laugh out of most of the people in the bar.

The night continued but Six didn’t drink much, content to enjoy the easy camaraderie in the bar. Conversation wandered to many topics, whenever it wandered back to the Courier and her companion, she deftly steered it away. Eventually people slowly started leaving the bar and heading to their bunks. Soon Six found herself yawning and decided it was time to turn in. She glanced over at Boone, whose table was almost empty now and gestured that she was turning in. He nodded and she noticed a beer still sat in front of him and she absently wondered if it was the same one she’d seen hours earlier.

Six wondered to any empty bunk and dropped her gear, then quickly used the restroom to get changed. She kicked her gear under the bunk and then snuggled in. She listened to the soft noises from the bar and eventually fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Getting to know you

# Chapter 8: Getting to know you

 

Six woke with a start from her usual nightmare of being buried alive but managed to not bolt upright in bed. She yawned herself awake and stretched a bit, testing to see if the stiffness was gone from her muscles; it was. There were a few slivers of light coming through the window so she got up and geared up. When everything was snuggly in place, she headed out to the bar.

She found Boone geared up and ready to head out, sitting at the bar with an empty bowl in front of him. She grabbed a stool one away from him and ordered some sugar bombs and a fresh apple she couldn’t resist. “Ready to head out?” She asked him as she finished the sugar bombs and grabbed the apple.

“Boulder City?” Boone asked.

“Yep.” Six hopped off the bar stool and Boone followed suit, albeit with less hopping.

“I got your back.” He said as he followed behind her. They headed out into the still cool morning. A few people were already milling about and Robert broke off a conversation with a mercenary when he saw them and rushed over.

“Hitting the old dusty trail?” Robert asked.

“Yep.” Six replied as she hitched her thumbs under her backpack straps.

“Good luck then, I know you’ll need it out there.”

“Thanks Robert. Stay safe!” She waved and started walking away.

Boone went to follow but felt a hand on his arm. He looked at the offending hand and Robert immediately removed it. “Take care of her.” Robert implored. “She’s too good for this rotten wasteland.”

Boone glared at the once Powder Ganger and then after a moment replied. “I got her back.”

Robert seemed surprised he’d spoken but only nodded and said “That’s all I could hope for.” He then turned and walked away. Boone just followed after the Courier.

The morning started to heat up as they descended the hill from Mojave Outpost. Six flicked on her Pip-Boy radio to fill some of the quiet. They went around Nipton. Once on the other side of Nipton, Mr. New Vegas chimed in on the radio. “Merchants are saying that there's been little contact between traders from Nipton in recent days, causing concerns that the isolated town may be in trouble.”

“Trouble is right.” Six sighed as she looked back at the still burning tire fires. “I guess word hasn’t gotten around that it was Legion yet.”

“NCR may try to keep it quiet.” Boone replied.

“Hmm… I suppose that makes sense, but word will get out eventually.” Boone was quiet.

A little while later, Six tried starting a conversation again. “What’s in Boulder City? Have you been there before?”

“I’ve been there. There isn’t much left. NCR blew the place to hell after luring in the Legion during the First Battle of Hoover Dam.”

“First Battle of Hoover Dam? People have mentioned a dam before. I guessed it was an electric dam. Providing power?” Six asked. Boone nodded. “When was the battle?”

“Four years ago.”

Six hummed, working out the timelines. “Were you there?”

“Yes.”

Six glanced at Boone. He was obviously remembering something. Something good or bad she couldn’t tell. She thought about what he’d said. “Was there a Second Battle of Hoover Dam?”

“Not yet.”

“Oh. I see.” Was all the Courier could reply.

They continued walking east. They avoided the main road and stayed to the hills. The roads may have been easier to travel but with only two of them they would be outnumber by any bandits they met and the bandits tended to set up ambushes on the roads for caravans.

Just when they started to turn north, Boone put out a hand to stop them, but he was too late. Several Vipers sauntered out from behind the rocks in front of them; two with guns and two with melee weapons.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Started the grubby looking woman with an old varmint rifle. “A lost little NCR sheep and his whore. Don’t worry NCR, my boys will take real good care of your girl.” Six grunted in disgust and shifted her hand closer to her hip. “Get ’em!” At these short distances Six didn’t even consider her rifle, instead quick drawing Lucky and hip firing at the leader who was still bringing the varmint rifle up to her eye. The bullet hit the leader low in the chest and the surprise and force of the impact knocked her off her feet.  The other Vipers’ eyes went wide; they’d barely seen the courier move. But they started charging. Boone’s long gun took longer to draw, but he had it in his hands in time to deflect a knife thrust from one of the thugs and then crack him in the side of the head with the butt of the rifle. Adjusting to put two hands on her gun, Six fired again during Boone’s manoeuvre. Her second bullet hit the other gun-toting Viper high in the shoulder, staggering him. Before she could fire again the remaining melee thug with a crowbar had his arms around her waist and tackled her to the ground. She hit the ground hard with an “oomph” and the larger raider landed on top of her. The blow knocked the gun from her hand and she couldn’t get to the knife in her boot. A small calibre shot rang out followed closely by a larger calibre round. Straddling her, the bandit went to raise his crowbar to strike the pinned courier. Six grabbed the crowbar with both hands and pulled it against her chest. The move surprised the bandit and he struggled with her for a second before his head exploded. The body collapsed on top of her.

Six took a breath then heaved against the dead weight on top of her. She only managed to budge the body a few inches because of the odd lifting angle. She then felt the weight recede and the body was tossed aside. She looked up and saw Boone standing above her. He offered her a hand which she took and he pulled her onto her feet.

“Thanks.” She looked around at the bodies and one caught her eye. “The leader.” Six indicated with a nod in that direction.

“Yeah.” Came Boone’s reply

Six grabbed Lucky and walked over to the downed woman. The courier’s hip shot hadn’t been well aimed; speed had been her main concern. The bullet had punched through the Viper’s chest just below the sternum. _A slow and painful death..._ Six thought and then pulled the trigger. _That’s not my style._ Six walked over to where the raiders had emerged from, popping around the corner with Lucky ready just in case. Behind the boulder was a small encampment. The reason they hadn’t seen the raiders coming was because they hadn’t _been_ coming. Maybe they’d been having lunch or just waking up. Six laughed out loud at the thought of her luck.

She glanced over as Boone came to stand beside her. “I guess luck goes both ways, eh?” She smirked.

“Yeah.” Replied Boone, more serious then she’d ever seen him.

Six considered what to say very carefully. “But we’re both ok, and that’s what matters.”

“Yeah.” Boone responded.

“And apparently, I’m fast on the draw.” She shrugged as she headed over to loot the camp.

After looting what they could they continued on. As the sun started to set, the dinosaur came into view. With the dinosaur in view, Six’s mind wandered to different topics and eventually put things together. “Shit. We could just avoid Novac.” Six said. “But my conscience says we should warn the town about Nipton. But they may suspect one or both of us in Jeannie May’s death or, hopefully, disappearance. But it’s also shelter for the night and a lighter load in the morning. But it’s also…” She trailed off from weighing the pros and cons. The last con being it had a lot of bad memories. She tried not to glance over at Boone.

“They should know. It’s also good shelter.” Boone sighed.

“You sure?” Six asked carefully. She got a glare in return.  She shrugged. “Okay then. I’d say we should scout the town to make sure we’re in the clear but Manny probably could have shot us by now if they knew.”

By the time they got to town it was dark and quiet. Six saw No-Bark wandering around but no one else. They headed toward the motel. When they stood in the empty courtyard, Six spoke. “I’ve got a comfy couch in my room if you need a place to crash.”

“I have a place here.”

“I know.” Was all Six replied as she headed up the stairs to her room. Boone didn’t follow her. She opened the door to her room and found everything in its place. Even the few bottles of water and packages of food she had offered to Boone were still in place. Six remembered the running water and dropped her gear and headed for a quick, cold shower.

Boone watched the Courier disappear into her room and headed to his own. He unlocked the door and went in, dropping his pack and propping his rifle up in the corner beside the bed where it always went. He looked around. The room looked the same, it felt the same. He walked over to the table and picked up the only picture he had of her. It showed the two of them, happy, on the strip not far from where they’d first met. He sat down on the bed holding the picture in his hand and stared. _Damn, she was gorgeous!_   He thought to himself but he’d always thought that of her, every time he saw her; even when she’d wake up beside him in the morning with bed head. He smiled to himself at the thought but it didn’t last. Thoughts came back to haunt him of the last time he’d seen her. The thoughts filled him with rage and it took all his control to gently place the picture frame back on the table with a shaky hand. He let his face fall into his hands. What was he still doing here? Playing at living? What was the point in even trying anymore? He’d gotten his revenge. He even had proof. There was nothing left to do. No reason to still be struggling to continue on. _Except killing Legionaries._ He reminded himself. But what was that really? Just something to fill the time until the rest of his punishment caught up with him. He could always just help it along though.

He withdrew his sidearm from its holster; an NCR standard issue 9mm pistol. _Might as well get it over with._ What was really keeping him here anyways? The Courier? She’d helped him out, gave him something to do to fill the time but she’d manage on her own. _She would have died today without me._ The way she insisted on doing the right thing would get her killed eventually though. The Powder Ganger was right about her; she’s too good for this rotten wasteland. She’ll make enemies and soon they’ll be a lot of people gunning for her. Her innocence and naivety would be her downfall.  He could keep helping her do good. It would at least give him something to do while he waited but what if his luck rubbed off on her? What if she got caught up in the bad things he had coming to him; like Carla. Carla was gone. If the Courier died too… or if the Legion… No! He refused to even think that. He wouldn’t let that happen. Wasn’t that at least a better way to die than suicide? Dying to protect something good?  He looked at the gun in his hands; a soldier’s gun. He was a soldier. His job was to protect people. He may have failed once already but he was still alive; he still had another chance. If he was going to die, at least he’d have some say in how it happened. He’d keep the Courier safe, goddammit, even if he had to die to do so.

He stood up and holstered his pistol. He looked around, he couldn’t stay here. He was weak, too weak to deal with this. Too weak to save Carla. Maybe too weak to save the Courier, but he’d still try. He needed some sleep if he was going to watch her back and he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in this room since Carla was here. He grabbed his pack and rifle and flung open the door. The Courier had offered him her couch. He’d already stayed on the couch once. Out of sheer exhaustion, he’d used the room when the Courier had offered it before they’d left Novac; at the time just desperate to avoid the nightmares. Today would be no different; they’d slept in the same room in Nipton. He trudged up the stairs and went to knock.

Six had dressed in a dark pair of cargo pants and an off-white tank top after her shower and now sat on the bed cross legged with an issue of Guns and Bullets in her lap as she nibbled away at some potato crisps. She was half done the magazine (Issue entitled: High calibres and how to handle them) when she heard a quiet knock at the door. She reached over and grabbed Lucky then hopped off the bed and went to the door. She unlocked it and cracked it open a few inches.

“I decided I’d take you up on that offer.” Was all he said. Six opened the door the rest of the way and let him in then she closed the door and locked it behind her.

Six finished the issue of Gun and Bullets while Boone got cleaned up. She was already curled up under the threadbare blankets when Boone emerged from the bathroom. He noticed she had set a teddy bear on the nightstand leaning against the lamp. The bear had a sarsaparilla beside him and was wearing her sunglasses. He almost grinned at the sight. Almost.


	10. Chapter 9: Boulder City Showdown

# Chapter 9: Boulder City Showdown

 

Six woke with a start, as usual, bolting upright in bed. Boone glanced up from the copy of Guns and Bullets he’d found on the table. She was rubbing her face while shaking her head and muttering. Then she stopped and glanced up, seeming to remember she had company. She stared at him for a moment. He stared back. The light pouring through the boarded up windows lit up her eyes. It was the first time he had seen her without sunglasses. He’d never seen eyes that colour before. Carla’s eyes had been blue. The Courier’s eyes were almost gold. The only place he’d ever seen eyes like that were on predatory animals in the wastelands. After several more moments of staring he saw the Courier blush and quickly grab her sunglasses from the teddy bear.

“Why hide them?” He asked.

“Because everyone reacts like you did.”  She looked at her Pip –Boy; 7:23am. “Well if Manny is sticking to the routine, he’ll be off duty for a while still. I can pass the word onto someone and we can head out.” She could have sworn some emotion flashed across Boone’s face at the mention of Manny, but she couldn’t identify it. So she hopped out of bed and got ready. After dressing in her leathers and eating some breakfast, they headed out to the courtyard just after 8:00am. Then they headed to the dinosaur.

“Well look who’s back!” Cliff greeted when she opened the door.

“Yeah, but not for long and with bad news.” She gave Cliff a quick rundown of the situation.

“Damn.” Was Cliff’s reply accompanied with a shake of his head.

“Yeah, we thought Novac should know.”

“Well, I don’t know if you heard, but Jeannie May disappeared the day you left. You were up in the dino that night; did you see anything?”

“There were some radscorpions.” Six shrugged, remembering what the radscorpions were doing.

“Maybe the Legion sniffing around has something to do with poor Jeannie May’s disappearance, though I pray I’m wrong.”

“Will you pass on word to Manny and Ranger Andy about this?” Six asked.

“Of course I will.”

“Thanks, Cliff.” They finished up their trading and left Novac, while staying out of the line of sight of the dinosaur for as long as they could.

They walked north, listening to Radio New Vegas, the Courier occasionally humming along. She was staring at a tower of some sort in the distance. Finally her curiosity got the better of her. “What’s that?” She said, pointing at the tower.

Boone could guess what she was pointing at. “HELIOS One. Pre-war solar power plant held by the NCR. From what I’ve heard though, it hasn’t worked since the NCR kicked the Brotherhood out a few years ago.”

“The Brotherhood.” She scrunched her nose and thought. Boone must have noticed.

“The Brotherhood of Steel is…” He hesitated and she waited. “They’re an enemy of the NCR.  A ruthless organization seeking to control old-world tech, by any means necessary.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Six smiled inwardly at the fact that he’d explained before she had to ask. They ended up walking close enough to HELIOS One for the Courier to get a better look at the mirror array.

Further north, they cleared the ants that had wondered too close to the highway with their rifles. As she shouldered her rifle she heard it. At first she thought it was her Pip-Boy. But she had shut it off before they took on the ants. She jumped up on the road’s median to get a better look around. She spotted someone up ahead in front of an old billboard. He had something in his hands that looked very unweaponlike. She cocked her head and heard it again; a melodious hum. She giggled and jumped off the median and jogged toward the drifter. Boone followed close behind.

The music got louder as she got closer until she caught the drifter’s gaze. “Howdy, little lady.”

“Do it again.” Six insisted. The drifter looked puzzled. “The music!” The drifter laughed and started strumming. Six leaned her head back and closed her eyes, grinning from ear to ear. Six didn’t know if she’d ever heard live music before. It sounded different than it did when it came through her Pip-Boy.

The drifter laughed at her rapt attention. “I like you, little lady. Not many people make me feel so good about playing my music.”

“It’s beautiful!” The Courier assured him. Boone watched as the Courier fawned over the drifter. She looked absolutely delighted by the music. The Courier eventually sat down across from the man and asked him to play a few different songs, which he willingly did. She swayed along to the music clapping happily when he finished each song. Boone just watched and listened, they were wasting daylight, but he couldn’t bring himself to interrupt.

After about a half an hour, the Courier stood up and dusted herself off. She put a finger on her chin and looked into the sky, a tell-tale sign she was thinking, or trying to remember. Something must have come to her because she dropped her pack and started rummaging through it. She pulled out a handful of caps and offered them to the drifter with a smile. The drifter tipped off his hat and reached it out so the Courier could drop the caps in.

“That’s mighty gracious of you, little lady.”

“Your talent’s worth that and more.” She said with a beaming smile. She reset her gear and looked again at the drifter. “You be careful out here. I wanna hear you play again someday.”

The drifter looked back at her and offered a wave.  “Well, I look forward to playing for you again someday.” The Courier waved goodbye and she started north again. Boone followed.

“Sorry about the delay but how often do you get to hear real live music!”

“The Strip-” Boone started.

Six whirled around to face him. “They have live music on the Strip?!”

Boone nodded. “Most nights, yeah.”

Six’s eyes were sparkling behind her sunglasses. “Oh I so need to visit the strip someday!” She exclaimed as she started walking again.

They walked north, Six still humming the drifter’s songs, until early evening when Boone interrupted. “Boulder City is just around the corner.”

“Oh?!” Six said excitedly. “Oh.” She said again, realizing the gravity of the situation. She took a deep breath, steeled her nerves and headed around the bend. The town was much as Boone described it. There were a few standing building but mostly it was rubble. She saw the memorial in the middle of town and approached to read it. She then looked around for another living soul. She caught sight of a NCR soldier off in the distance and headed that way.

When she got close, the soldier ( _Lieutenant?_ She thought.) addressed her first. “Hold up. We've got a situation with some Great Khans right now. The brass at McCarran has ordered me to lock down the ruins until it's been resolved.”

“What's going on with the Great Khans?” Six asked.

“One of my patrols was on its way back from Novac when it came under fire from the Great Khans. They radioed for reinforcements, but instead of waiting for us, they chased the Khans into the ruins where they were caught in a crossfire. No deaths, but not all of the squad got out. The Khans have Private Ackerman and Private Gilbert as hostages.”

Six sighed. “These Great Khans might have something of mine - a Platinum Chip. I mean to get it back.”

“Once the Great Khans have been killed or captured, you're welcome to retrieve any property they've taken from you.”

“I may be able to negotiate a deal with the Great Khans.”

“Normally, I'd turn you down since I have no idea who you are, but considering that the hostages are as good as dead when we attack... All right, I'm going to give you a chance to talk to the Great Khans. Their leader is a man named Jessup. If we hear shooting, we'll be coming in, but it'll probably be late for you.”

“Fair enough.” Six placed her guns and her pack on the table, and then turned to Boone. “You’d better wait here.”

 Boone glared at her. “This is a risk you don’t need to take.”

Six thought about it. “I have no better ideas on how to solve this without people getting killed. Do you?” Boone said nothing. “I’ll try and get my answers and the soldiers out alive, but if it comes down to it, I’ll get the soldiers out.” She gave him a bright, reassuring smile. Then turned and walked toward the barricade.

Lieutenant Monroe approached Boone. “Brave girl.”

“You have no idea.” Boone replied as he headed over to the NCR firing line. If something started, he’d be ready.

Six entered the shop the Great Khans had set up as their base. She didn’t really know what to say, luckily, Jessup started the conversation. “What the hell? You're that courier Benny wasted back in Goodsprings. You're supposed to be dead.”

“I got better.” Six smirked.

“And here I thought us Great Khans were tough to kill. So, what happens now?”

“Where's the Platinum Chip?”

“Don't have it. Benny stole it, right before he stabbed us in the back. He's probably back at the Strip by now, laughing at me.”

“What can you tell me about Benny?”

“He's one of the Chairmen, big shots who run The Tops casino in New Vegas. A friend from the city contacted me with info on a big job. I should've known that the caps were too good to be true, but there was still no way I could pass up the chance.”

Six rubbed the scar over her temple absently, thinking. _That’s what I needed taken care of._ “Alright, let's talk about settling things between you and the NCR.”

“What's to negotiate? The NCR backs off, we walk out of here, nobody gets hurt.”

Six thought about it. These Great Khans seem to have a lot against the NCR; even more than the Powder Gangers. “Sounds good. Free the hostages now; and then walk out. You'll even have the NCR escort you out of their territory.”

“I can't believe I'm doing this, but all right, the hostages can go. The NCR had better keep their end of the deal, though. Here - a souvenir for you. It's Benny's lighter. Shove it up his ass when you catch up with him.” Jessup tossed the lighter to Six.

Six caught the lighter. “I’ll be back when it’s settled.”

 Six headed out of the store and around the corner where she found the two soldiers. She nodded to the Great Khan guard who nodded back and walked away.  “How ya holdin’ up, you two?” Six asked as she started to cut their bindings.

“Better now.” Said one of the privates when her hands were free. When both were free, Six continued. “Things are settling down but they’re still volatile. Stay close to me as we walk out. No sudden moves.” The group slowly walked back to the NCR firing line. Six picked out a flash of red on the second floor of a mostly collapsed building. Once they joined the rest of the NCR soldiers, Six approached Monroe who was staring down at the radio.

“Mission accomplished!”

“I'm glad you were able to get my people freed, but there's a new problem. I just got orders to take out the Great Khans, hostages or not.” Monroe said as he lifted his eyes to the Courier.

“What?! I thought you were the good guys! The Great Khans upheld their end of the bargain! Now it’s your turn!” Six said, stomping her feet.

“My hands are tied. I can't go against orders... can I?”  Monroe was obviously conflicted and it showed.

Boone joined Six then, she glanced at him and then she looked into the sky and scratched her head. “In the heat of the moment, things might be different. But here? Now? Take a moment to think about it.” Six straightened her posture and looked back at the Lieutenant. “You have to decide if this order to commit murder is an order you can follow because at the end of the day? It’s you who has to live with what you’ve done. You who knew the situation and you who will get those soldiers killed for no reason.” Six put both hands behind her head and turned back toward the Great Khans. “Besides, you wouldn’t want it to get around that the Great Khans have more integrity than the NCR; more integrity than you. Would you?” Six looked back at the slightly indignant officer over her shoulder. “Can I tell the Khans they’re free to go?”

Monroe seemed to consider everything and then, with a sigh, he answered. “Alright. The Great Khans can go.”

Six jumped up and pumped a fist into the air. “Yes!” She shouted and ran past the firing line back to the Khans.

“Who exactly is this woman?” Monroe asked Boone. Boone just stared after the Courier.


	11. Chapter 10: Blue Moon

# Chapter 10: Blue Moon

 

Six and Boone sat in their small camp, set up a short distance from the NCR camp. Six lay back on the sand staring at the stars while Boone was staring into the fire. Three iguanas on a stick were roasting over the fire. In the distance was the din of the NCR camp, the soldiers celebrating the safe return of their friends.

“Does the name Benny mean anything to you?” Six asked into the quiet. She got no response. She looked toward Boone who was still staring into the fire. He was quiet. He was always quiet. But this was different. He’d never outright ignored her before. He always answered her questions, ever if they were about obvious things. Something was bugging him. Had she done something wrong? He hadn’t spoken since before she went in to talk to the Great Khans. She sat up and checked on the iguanas. They were slightly burnt on one side so she flipped them over. She then sat back and hugged her knees as she too stared into the fire.

Soon the iguanas were done and she removed them from the fire. She went over and sat about a foot away from Boone. With the iguana sticks in her hands, she reached over and nudged Boone in the side with her elbow. That got his attention and he started alert. “Dinner.” Six said handing over two of the sticks. He took them silently. “Wanna talk about it?”

“What?”

“Whatever it is that’s bothering you.”

“No.” Came the blunt reply.

“Okay.” Six had been expecting that. “Then we’ll talk about something else.” Six debated her next words. “Tell me about Carla.”

“What?”

“Carla. I spoke to the people in Novac about her when I was looking for evidence but I want to hear about her from you.”

Boone was quiet for a long time. Six thought she’d overstepped her bounds. She was framing an apology in her head when he finally spoke. “I met Carla while I was at the Strip on leave. She said I looked lost. She talked a lot. Suited me fine - I never know what to say. And listening to her, it could... make you forget. She stuck out, pretty much everywhere we went. Like she was from a different time. A better time. I never met anyone like her.”

Six smiled at Boone. “She sounds lovely. I would have liked to have met her.” She leaned back in the dirt and tossed the iguana stick aside. “Ranger Andy said she was beautiful and sweet.” She paused for a second smirking at the sky. “He also said whenever you were around her; you had this funny grin on your face like you couldn't believe your luck. That would have been a sight to see.” She grinned at the thought of a happy Boone. Boone grunted from behind her. She laughed at his choice of response.

She then sat up, pulled her pack over to her and rummaged through it. She pulled out some potato crisps and held them for Boone to see. He opened his hands and she tossed them over before rummaging for the other package she knew was in there. Eventually she found them and pulled them out along with Benny’s lighter. She flicked the lid open and closed a few times. “The man who shot me is a Chairman at the Tops casino on the strip. Apparently he’s a big shot.” Six considered and then giggled. “But not a good shot.”

“So on to the strip?”

Six considered. “I think so.” After a moment she continued. “You don’t have to come with me. I mean I appreciate the company but it’s not the Legion hunting I promised.” She didn’t want him to go. She was starting to get used to him being around. But she knew he had only one major interest at the moment. She was also worried if he left, he’d go and do something stupid and she’d never see him again.

“When I said I got your back, I meant it.”

Six smiled at him. “You want first watch?”

“Yeah”

“Alright. I’m gonna get some sleep” Six crawled over to the already laid out bedroll and flopped down. “G’night.” She said as she snuggled in.

Boone watched the Courier until she fell asleep. Boulder City had been trying. Everything she had said about living with your decisions had him thinking. She saved a lot of lives today, whether she knew it or not. After everything she’d said today; she wouldn’t understand Bitter Springs. She would have done something different. What would she think of him if she knew? She’d probably think of him as the murderer he was. She’d distance herself from him and that tenuous trust she was showing would vanish. She may even ask him to leave. What would he do if she did that? Where would he go? He could only think of one place and he wouldn’t get out of there alive.

He looked over at the Courier who was sleeping fitfully. _Nightmares?_ He was familiar with those. She’d probably been having them since Nipton. He’d been having them for years. Hardly a night went by without a nightmare about something he’d done. He rarely slept more than a few hours without being jolted awake by one horrible scene or another. He’d learned to function on a few hours of sleep.

Off to his side the Courier started to whimper and her hands were clawing at the blankets. He could wake her. She’d only been asleep about an hour though, and waking from a nightmare rarely made you want to go back to sleep. Eventually she settled and was back to sleeping fitfully. Tomorrow they’d head to the strip, a place with more memories. If he was going to try and protect the Courier, he’d have to deal with it. He remembered the picture back in his room in Novac and sighed. He still missed her. He’d probably always miss her.

He stared into the wasteland, watching and listening for signs of trouble. The Courier’s breathing started to become erratic and shallow. His shift was almost up; he’d wake her. As he was standing up, Six bolted upright on the bedroll and gasped for breath. After a few deep breathes she calmed herself, and then rubbed her eyes.

“Just one night…” she grumbled, shaking her head.  She looked over at Boone. “My turn?”

“Yeah.” Boone replied.

“Okie dokie.” She said, springing up from the bedroll and stretching. Six plopped down beside the fire and took up watch. Boone removed his tactical vest then laid down on the bedroll, noticing it was still warm and tried to get some sleep. 

Boone lay still for quite some time before Six heard his breathing even out. This was the first time she’d actually seen him sleep. He always went to sleep after her and was miraculously awake before her. He must get even less sleep then she did. At least when she was really exhausted, like after Nipton at the Mojave Outpost, the nightmares didn’t wake her. She still remembered them, but they didn’t wake her. She watched the Mojave for signs of danger but it was mostly quiet. A trooper wandered out of the NCR camp to relieve himself then wandered back. It was almost dead silent when she heard him whisper.

“…Carla…”

She held her breath as tears welled up in her eyes. He loved her so much, even still. Maybe she had someone out there who loved her. Maybe a family, a mother, a father. Maybe a husband. Wouldn’t they be looking for her? Maybe they were looking for her. _No._ She thought. _Don’t get your hopes up._ Even if there was someone; right now? Now, there was no one. She was alone. The only person she had was him; a suicidal soldier with PTSD who also had nobody. Well, he had her but she doubted she was anything more to him than a traveling companion. But that was ok; all she wanted right now was a friend and that was still possible.


	12. Chapter 11: Back in your own backyard

# Chapter 11: Back in your own backyard

 

Boone had slept quietly until just before the sun started to rise, when he jolted awake with a grunt. Six grabbed two cans of Pork n’ Beans and started heating up some breakfast. She also switched her Pip-Boy radio on; the quiet was starting to get on her nerves.

She sang along to the end of a song as she gathered her gear. “Cause I got spurs that jingle, jangle, jingle. As I go ridin' merrily along.” The beans were finally hot and she grabbed one of the cans as Mr. New Vegas came on.

“Caesar's Legion has started to fortify its position in Nelson, where it will be a constant concern for Camp Forlorn Hope and the nearby town of Novac."

Six and Boone looked at each other.

“Where’s Nelson?” Six asked, flipping her Pip-Boy to the map near Novac. Boone walked over and pointed to a spot just east of Novac, near the river.

“That leaves threats on basically four sides of Novac and I took their night-time sniper!” Six groaned, remembering the REPCONN facility full of ghouls and Nipton. She sighed and looked toward the strip. “Two steps forward, one step back. Story of my life… well… week. You been to Nelson?” She asked looking over at Boone.

“Yeah.”

“If they are just starting to fortify, think the two of us could stop them?”

“If we use the terrain, yeah.”

“Alright.” Six said as she adjusted her pack. “Quick march?” Boone nodded and they headed back the way they’d came the day before.

They jogged back to Novac. Six waved at the startled drifter as she ran by but didn’t stop to chat. HELIOS One went by quick and without avoiding the dinosaur’s line of sight, they were back in Novac by early afternoon.

Hands on her knees, Six panted. “Think they’ve… heard anything?”

“Dunno.” He was panting too, but not doubled over.

“I’ll ask Cliff… you ask Ranger Andy.” Boone nodded and they headed into the courtyard. Six went into the dinosaur.

“Well, look who-“

“Sorry, Cliff. Busy. Heard any word on Nelson?”

“Just this morning. Apparently the Legion took it last night.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah, a runner came from Forlorn Hope this morning to tell us to be on guard. Manny’s been up there since.” He motioned to the stairs.

“Alright, we’ll see what we can do.”

“Do? You’re not heading that way are you?”

“Wasn’t. Am now. Thanks Cliff!” Six headed out the door and met Boone in the courtyard.

“Runner from Forlorn Hope this morning. They’ll never have the manpower to take Nelson back.” Boone explained.

“Well, I guess I lied when I said no more Legion hunting.”

“Suits me fine.”

They headed off east; quick but careful with rifles out and at the ready. Eventually they spotted a hastily constructed guard post along the road. A ranger ran towards them. “Hold up there. This area is locked down by the NCR military until we can dislodge some Legion snakes from Nelson.”

“Geez, isn’t that convenient! We’re out Legion hunting today.” Six quipped with a smile at Boone.

“I don’t know you.” The ranger said looking down at the Courier. Then he looked at Boone. “But I could sure use some First Recon help right about now. Troopers tried moving down from Forlorn Hope because we got this big gap between there and Searchlight. Turns out we were spread too thin. We took our sweet ass time setting up in Nelson and the Legion managed to hop over the Colorado and attack last night. Captured a bunch of gear and took the town. Couple of troopers too. Got 'em crucified down near the center of town. The troopers won't go down into the camp with their comrades at risk. I need someone to take out the Legion's trooper host-”

“No no no no no no no no no! You!” Six pointed a finger at the ranger’s chest. “You don’t get to talk. I’ve lost all respect for you. Now listen here. _We_.” She gestured to herself and Boone. “Are going to go up on _that_ ridge and clear the Legion out of Nelson. You can either earn back a modicum of respect by joining us on the ridge and taking out anyone who tries to charge us or you can sit here with your thumb up your ass and let the _civilian_ do your dirty work.”  She spat the end of the sentence at the ranger, turned toward the ridge and huffed off, muttering to herself.

Boone watched her go then turned back to the surprised ranger and shrugged. He ran to catch up to the Courier. “We're getting those guys out of there?” He was fairly certain he knew, but he wanted to be sure.

“Hell yeah.” The Courier grinned at him. They started up the ridge. “Remind me who the good guys are again? Because after Boulder City and that ranger…” She trailed off.

“We are.” Boone replied. Six looked over at him and laughed. Once they’d found a good place they both went prone and started spotting and counting the Legionaries. “Three watch towers with two guards each. Two patrols with dogs. More dogs milling around the hostages. At least five Legionaries throughout the town.” Boone listed off what he was seeing. The sun was just starting to set behind them, which would obscure the snipers to anyone in the town. The ranger took up a hidden position about ten feet from them on the ridge.

“I’ll take out what I can with Ratslayer quietly; starting to the south, working toward the river. You come in whenever they notice.”

“Sounds good.”

“Oh…kay…” Six steadied her breathing. She had to be quick but accurate. _In. Out._ Squeeze _. In. Out._ Squeeze. _In. Out._ Squeeze _. In. Shit._ She managed to headshot two Legionaries guarding the south watchtower. She also took out a soldier who was patrolling but the dog sent up a cry immediately. It was the last thing the mongrel did before a shape crack silenced him for good. The Legion was startled by the attack. They both killed another each before the Legionaries started breaking for cover. The dogs swarmed the hill along with a few dumb Legionaries. The snipers took out the men and left the dogs to the ranger. The Legionaries were all behind cover. They knew it was a sniper. From their cover they took pot-shots toward the hill, hoping to get lucky.

Six got up to a crouch, leaving her rifle on the ground and drew Lucky. “Rabbit time.” She jumped up and slid down the hill before Boone could protest. Two Legionaries broke cover to fire at her. Boone took them out in quick succession. Six took cover behind the closest house, and then started weaving through the rubble. She stayed within sight of Boone as she worked to the center of town. He saw another Legionary break cover to shoot. They both shot at the same time and the Legionary went down. Boone checked on the Courier; she gave him a thumbs up. She moved up further, checking the first barracks through the boarded up window. Then she moved to the next, and then quickly retreated to the first barracks. She flashed him four fingers and a thumb, then jerked a thumb toward the second barracks.

Boone nodded, though he doubted she could see, grabbed his and her rifles and headed down the hill. He weaved through the debris until he was beside her.

“Idea.” She whispered. She held up a frag grenade, then another in her other hand, and then pointed to a rock at her feet. Boone thought he got it. They carefully made their way to the second barracks’ door. Boone reached for the handle and opened it just enough for her to toss the frag through. They heard a clamour then a blast. He opened the door again and she lobbed the second frag through. There was a scream before this blast. Boone opened the door a third time and the Courier tossed the rock through. When they heard the thunk of the rock hitting the floor Boone threw the door open and they gunned down the remaining two Legionaries who were taking cover from the blasts.

When it was quiet, Six went into the barracks, Boone close on her heels. A few feet in she fired off Lucky to the right, ending a maimed Legionary. The last Legionary at the back of the barracks wore a special helmet, well, had worn. Boone’s rifle left little of the Legionary’s head but most of the helmet. Six picked it up gingerly by the feathers, and then poked a bit of gore off it with Lucky. With a shrug she dropped it and headed to the door.

“Hey boys!” She called from the doorway. “Hang on for just a minute while we clear the rest of the town.” She shouted, and then she cringed. “Oh, sorry. Bad pun.” With the help of the ranger and the rest of the soldiers up on the hill, they cleared the houses in no time. Soon they were back at the hostages. “Boone? Gimmi a boost.” Six cut all three soldiers free then the ranger approached them.

“I have to admit, I didn't think you could do it. Guess that makes me the sap and you the heroes. I'll make sure everyone hears about what you did. Thanks.” The ranger was at least gracious in being wrong. “I got one more favour to ask. Don’t worry, this one isn’t as grisly. Could you two help me escort these boys back to Forlorn Hope? Not everyone is in the best of shape and I don’t want to be the only gun.” He directed the question at Six.

“I take it Forlorn Hope is an NCR camp?” Six asked Boone. He nodded. “Shitty name. Yeah sure. Just let me loot some of these Legionaries, occasionally they have something worthwhile on them. Give me ten minutes.” She headed off and found almost all of the same loot as always; some food and water, a few melee weapons or a shitty condition gun and bullets. Then she headed back to the ranger. The big group headed off to the north in the dark.

Six and Boone walked at the front of the line and the ranger walked at the back. The night was quiet and they could see the light of their destination in the distance.

Boone broke the silence. “Thanks.”

“Hmm? What for?”

“Mercy killing is a last resort. Glad you recognized we had options.”

Six glanced at him, and then back at the road. “There’s always options. Even if the choices are bad and worse.” After a moment she turned and smiled at him. “Come on, I think the NCR owes us dinner and a warm bed after that!”


	13. Chapter 12: Help me make it through the night

# Chapter 12: Help me make it through the night

 

Six was not expecting the welcoming party at Camp Forlorn Hope. She and Boone climbed the hill to find almost the whole camp had turned out to welcome them, including the base’s commanding officer. When they got to the top of the hill the Major addressed them.

“When Ranger Milo radioed and told me we’d managed to take back Nelson I must say I was surprised. When he said a civilian lead the charge I almost didn’t believe him. But here you are. We’re grateful for the assistance; you did a fine job out there. A damn fine job!” He saluted the pair, Boone saluted back stiffly. “Mind giving me your names so I can see the right people get credit for this?”

Six looked over at Boone, not sure how much he wanted to divulge. He didn’t meet her eye.  “Just a courier and her friend helping where it’s needed.” She smiled at the Major.

“A courier?” He seemed to think for a second. “Wait, not the Courier, who killed Vulpes Inculta in Nipton?”

“Damn, word gets around fast!” The Courier said incredulously then put her hands and her hips. “And I didn’t do it alone!”

“Apparently not.” Laughed the Major as he looked at Boone. “We don’t have much here, but you’re welcome to stay in camp for the night. I’m sure the troops will sleep a lot better knowing the two of you are around.”

“Thank you Major and thanks for sending the runner to Novac with the warning.” Six said.

“No problem, now if you’ll excuse me, your escapades have left me with a lot of paperwork. Sleep well.” The Major headed back to his tent and the crowd started to disperse, the wounded heading to the camp’s medical tent with the rest of the troopers going back to their duties.

Six stood at the top of the hill and stretched her hands to the sky as she surveyed the land below. Her eyes scanned along the moonlit river and up the hill on the far bank. At the top she saw the camp and she stopped mid-stretch.

“When people said the Legion was camped on the other side of the river I didn’t think they literally meant on the other bank.” Six said to Boone who seemed to be looking in the same direction. “Come on. Let’s raid the mess hall! I’m starving!” Six said mischievously as she slapped Boone on the back to get his attention. Then she rushed off to find the mess hall.

A little while later, Six lay on one of the two cots in an empty tent they found in the camp. Still in her leathers, she was laying on her back with he hands behind her head, staring at the ceiling of the tent. Boone mimicked the pose on the bed on the other wall of the tent. Six’s stomach was full; maybe a little too full. She’d had a reasonable dinner of Salisbury steak then gorged herself on junk food. Now she had a bit of a stomach ache and couldn’t sleep. She assumed Boone wasn’t asleep either but didn’t try for any conversation so as not to bother him.

She was going through all the names she could think of in her head, trying to see if any felt right when he spoke.

“Mercy killing is expected of NCR snipers.” He paused and she rolled her head over to look at him. “The Legion likes to torture their prisoners within sight of NCR positions. We get called on to end it.” She propped herself up on an elbow. “I've had my share. Some of them, you think, maybe you could've gotten them out. Maybe it's not the Legion that got them killed. Maybe it's your orders and you following them.”

“You can’t do that.” Six sighed. He looked over at her. Both had been trying to sleep, neither was wearing sunglasses. Even in the dark she could see the sadness in his eyes; the regret. She almost lost her train of thought in those dark emerald eyes. “You can’t dwell on it. The “what ifs” and “should haves” will consume you. All you can do is worry about today, make the best decisions you can and give it everything you have. That way, you’ll always know you did the best you could, even when it’s not enough, even when you regret the outcome. Those regrets shape your future decisions and can make you a better person who makes better decisions.” She laid back on her back and replaced her hands behind her head. “I regret that I had to kill people today, even if they were Legion. But I know we made the right decision.”

Boone considered the Courier’s words; this woman who strived for peace and to preserve life in a wasteland full of war and death. She was right about one thing, he was constantly dwelling on the what ifs. What if he’d never joined First Recon? What if he’d never met Carla? What if they’d never moved to Novac? But it didn’t solve anything. It didn’t make anything easier. If anything it made things worse, made him see all the bad decisions he’d made throughout his life. Was it possible for him to be better? To make better decisions? He didn’t know. For now, he’d let things continue as they had been, she could make the decisions, he’d just keep her safe.

Six woke with a scream in her chest as dawn broke over Camp Forlorn Hope. She managed to hush herself and keep from making a noise then tried to calm her breathing as she sat in bed. She looked around the tent, expecting to be alone. Surprised, she saw Boone still asleep in the other bed. She considered waking him then changed her mind. Maybe it was the familiar army camp atmosphere or the exhaustion finally catching up with him. Either way he appeared to be sleeping soundly. Six smiled then quietly grabbed her things and tiptoed out of the tent.

Outside the camp was starting to rouse. Soldiers were busy moving through the camp, many greeting her warmly. She headed off to find the quartermaster to sell a few things. Once she was done there she headed to the command tent and meekly poked her head in the door. The major beckoned her in. “Good morning miss. Sleep well?”

“Good morning, major. Yes, as well as can be expected.” She never slept well but there was no reason for anyone to know that.

“Where’s your partner?” The Major asked.

“Surprisingly, he’s still sleeping like a log.” Six laughed. “We’ve been on the move quite a bit as of late. It’s probably finally caught up with him.”

“I take it you’ll be moving on today?”

“Yes, but I figure I’ll let him sleep and we’ll head out later.”

“Too bad, we could really use some more help here.” The major sighed.

“Yeah, I bet. Boone was telling me the NCR is stretched pretty thin out here.” She looked around the tent noticing the major glance up when she said Boone’s name. _Oh well, like they didn’t know who he was already, the hat totally gives him away._

“Boone’s right, though I’m loath to admit it. We need all the help we can get.” The major was almost pleading.

“Listen I’d like to help more, but I can’t commit myself in too many directions.” She took a breath and let it out. “I have a… problem to solve. Once that’s dealt with I’ll see what more I can do to help the NCR. Maybe it’ll involve killing more Legion. I’m sure Boone would be up for that.” She grinned at the major.

“I have a sneaking suspicion I’ll be hearing a lot more about you and Boone in the coming days.”

Six threw a cheeky grin at the major and then a wave as she headed out of the tent.

Hours later Six was sitting around a poker table with a few of the soldiers who were injured or not on duty. They were mostly playing for fun, betting only tiny sums of caps. Six had just spectacularly lost a hand she could have sworn was in the bag. She (gently) slammed her forehead on the table in mock frustration to the friendly, mocking jeers of the soldiers. Then she heard footsteps behind her and heard the soldiers cough themselves silent. She glanced up; all eyes were aimed over her head, focusing behind her.

She mock gasped and quickly sat up. “It’s a red beret, isn’t it?” She demanded, then overtly grabbed her caps off the table and spun around while standing up. In a very hurried voice she choked out. “I swear I didn’t lose all our caps. Please stop glaring at me like that. Don’t ask them what we were talking about. Ok? Bye!” She strafed around Boone and ran out of the barracks to a chorus of soldiers howling with laughter.

Boone found the Courier just outside the door. “They needed a good laugh.” She said, smiling to herself as she put away her caps.

“You should have woke me.”

She leaned in toward him and looked closely at his face. He didn’t recoil away from her. “For the first time since we met you don’t look exhausted.” She pulled back and shrugged. “I don’t regret my decision.” She smiled.

“We heading out?”

“Yes but I’ve changed my mind, we aren’t going to the strip, not yet. I don’t know what will happen there and I made a promise I should keep first. It means going to Novac again though.”

“REPCONN?” He asked.

“How did you…? Did I already tell you?”

“Was using the occasional ghoul for target practice. Manny was looking for someone to deal with it.” He explained as he headed for the path back to Nelson.

“Yeah, I promised I’d help before I found out he doesn’t know how to lock his computer terminal.” Six walked beside Boone, thinking.

“So, what were you and the troopers talking about?”

“We were trying to decide which was more terrifying to see, the red beret or the steely glare.” She glanced over at Boone. “Yeah that one.”  Then she giggled. “Don’t waste it on me!”


	14. Chapter 13: Come fly with me

# Chapter 13: Come fly with me

 

Novac came into sight around noon. They approached from the direction of Nelson, in full view of the day-time sniper. They got to the dinosaur without incident and approached the courtyard.

“I’ll go give Cliff the good news.” Six bounced off toward the dinosaur.

“Well, look who it is! You’re becoming quite the regular.” Cliff greeted as Six sauntered into the dinosaur. She grinned ear to ear.

“I brought some good news this time. Nelson’s back in NCR hands.”

“Well that’s mighty fine news indeed! Why don’t you head on up and tell Manny. He’s been up there since the runner came yesterday. I’m sure he’ll be glad to hear the news.”

Six hesitated. She didn’t really like Manny. He’d basically told her he’d been glad when Carla had gone missing and he wasn’t very subtle about it. That’s probably why he and Boone had had a falling out. “Alright.” Six headed up the stairs and knocked softly on the door before gently pushing it open.

Six couldn’t help but grin at the sight that met her in the sniper’s nest. Sitting on the floor with his back against the teeth was Manny. One knee was pulled up to his chest and his rifle butt sat on the ground with the barrel resting in the crook of his neck. He was very quietly snoring. Gently, Six placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a light shake while keeping an eye on the barrel of the rifle and her free hand ready just in case. Manny slowly came to, then his instincts kicked in and he went for his rifle. Six grabbed the barrel to keep the gun still.

“Easy big fella. It’s just me.” Six cooed. Manny’s eyes slowly focused.

“You? What…?” He seemed to realize she’d caught him sleeping on the job and quickly went to stand.

“Whoa, slow down there. I brought you some good news.” Six said as she took a step back from him. “Nelson’s back in NCR hands.” She smiled kindly at him. “Why don’t you go get some actual sleep, eh?”

Manny yawned. “Forlorn hope doesn’t have the troops to have taken back Nelson.”

“They had a little help.”

Manny looked up at her. “You took back Nelson?”

“I basically absconded with your night sniper. It was the least I could do to make sure the town was safe.” Six turned toward the stairs. “Well, now to clear out REPCONN. Then, you and I are even.” Six went down the stairs. She waved to Cliff and headed out to find Boone.

Unsurprisingly, Boone was exactly where she’d left him. She motioned with her head and he joined her. They walked west out of town. “Manny was asleep in the nest. He’d been there since word came of Nelson’s capture.” They continued along the road in silence until Six saw a body in the distance. She jogged over to it, worrying it might be a resident from Novac. When she was close enough, she realized she was wrong. She stood, staring at the ghoul until Boone joined her.

“I feel like I should be horrified or disgusted but I just feel sad.” She poked the corpse with a booted toe and then sighed. They continued on, killing the ghouls at a distance, until they came across a defensive post. It looked like it had been hastily abandoned. They went up a convenient ledge and managed to clear the front of the building of the remaining ghouls. As they approached the building, they found more defensive structures. They also found armed ghoul corpses.

“Wait, these ghouls weren’t feral? Is that even a thing?” Six asked then answered quickly herself. “Yeah. It is, isn’t it? Hmm.” Six examined the body and the pile of ash nearby. “Something’s weird here but I can’t quite put my finger one it.” The pair approached the door to the REPCONN. Six drew Lucky and pushed open the door only to stare in horror at the large blue corpse in the foyer.

“Nightkin.” Hissed Boone. Six saw him tense up and survey the area twice more.

“Nightkin?” She stared as she tried to sort through a jumble of information in her head; the word Master taking strange prominence.

“Hey! Over here! Are you listening?” Six nearly shot the intercom. “Go to the big room on the east side of this building and take the metal staircase all the way up. And hurry.”

“Umm… Hello?” Six tried and got no response. “Huh…” She looked at Boone and shrugged. “We’ll clear what feral ghouls we can then do what he said.”

They crept their way through the building; Six on point to give Boone better distance to aim. It took about an hour to scout and clear the whole large building. Finally, they headed up the afore mentioned metal staircase. At the top Six tried the door to find it locked.

“All right, Smoothskin, I'm letting you in. You better watch yourself. I'll sure as hell be watching you.” Came the raspy voice from the intercom. The door clicked. Six opened it and headed in. “God, but are you ugly! Get upstairs and talk to Jason before I throw up just from looking at you.” Six stared at the human before her.

“Ok, I think I’ve missed something important here.” Six said as she glanced at Boone. He shrugged. She looked at the human imploringly. He said nothing. “Oh. Kay. Who is Jason?”

“Jason is the prophet. The only reason you're up here is because he wants to talk to you. I guess he had visions that a smoothskin would stop by.” Rasped the human.

“I’ll find Jason I guess.” Six headed down the hall. There were a lot of ghouls around; all dressed in robes.

“A cult?” Six whispered as a glowing one came around the corner. Boone raised his rifle a few inches at the sight but he seemed to catch himself.

The glowing one addressed them. “Hello, wanderers. Please forgive us of our humble surroundings. Our true home awaits us in the Far Beyond.”

Six listened as Jason spoke and spoke and spoke. First he spoke of the Great Journey and the rockets that would take them to the Far Beyond. Then he spoke of the Demons preventing access to the rockets. Then he spoke of Chris Haversam (the human ghoul) and his invaluable assistance.

“So let me make sure I have this right, all the ghouls will leave REPCONN if we clear the demons out of the basement?” Six asked as she rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration.

“Once the basement is clear we will be able to finish work on the rockets. When that is done we will begin the Great Journey to the Far Beyond.” Jason informed.

“So eventually?” Six asked again.

“When the rockets are complete, yes.”

“Good enough for me.” She smiled and turned to Boone. “Let’s go.” They left the upper floors with a key in hand and headed toward the basement. As they descended the metal stairs, Six turned to Boone. “Invisible Demons. It’s the Nightkin, isn’t it? They can go invisible can’t they? Why do I know that?”

Boone answered. “Nightkin use old-world tech, Stealth Boys, to be almost invisible. They can be spotted though, by the tell-tale shimmer.”

“Egh, you’re right. I know you’re right but I don’t know why.” Six stopped walking and removed her sunglasses to rub at her eyes. Boone stopped and turned back to her. “Grr… It’s frustrating! Knowing, but not knowing. Remembering, but not remembering.” Six sighed and stowed her sunglasses in her pack. She gave Boone a tired smile. “Thank you, for putting up with me.”

Boone looked her in the eye for a moment and then turned away. “I could say the same.”

Six smiled at him. “Come on, time to be heroes. Again.”

The basement was dark; very dark. Six had to turn on the ambient light of her Pip-Boy to navigate the stairs safely. At the bottom, she was able to turn it off. There were lights in the basement though they were few and far between. This would at least give them a stealth advantage but it would make spotting the Nightkin harder. They manoeuvred into the hall and headed right. Six turned the first corner and walked into something unyielding. She felt a force on her chest and had the wind knocked out of her when she hit the wall behind her hard. The Nightkin’s Stealth Boy faded at the contact and as he went to swing his club a deafening shot rang out and the Nightkin slumped to the floor. She gave Boone a thumbs up as she coughed for breath. Once she had caught her breath they continued.

She caught sight of the shimmer at the end of the hall. It wasn’t moving. She moved aside and Boone fired again, killing the Nightkin. They then heard the sound of heavy running coming to the corner and a large stealth field came around the corner. Six let loose with Lucky. She got three shots off, staggering the mutant on the second one before Boone’s rifle ended it.

They continued on until they approached a very large room. Six surveyed the room. She pulled back around the corner when she saw the shimmering. This one looked bigger and it was moving; almost patrolling. She waited until it was moving away from them then she unloaded with Lucky. Boone joined in with a crack of his rifle. The hulking beast turned toward them and became fully visible. The incinerator was lobbing fire at the doorway as Six tried to duck back into cover. The fire caught the back of her right shoulder before she could get it behind cover. She let out a cry as she felt the heat seeping through her leather armour toward her skin. She knew the fuel used in the incinerator would not be easily put out so she pulled behind cover and dropped her pack and rifle with a clatter. Then she dropped Lucky and pulled off the leather coat and threw it to the ground in a burning pile. She heard Boone’s rifle crack again and when she glanced over he gave her a nod and then looked away awkwardly. She looked at her shoulder, the back and side of it an angry hot red. She pulled a bottle of water out of her pack and poured it over the wound then took a moment to breath. It was then she realized she was shirtless. She was in just a grubby old bra. She let the cool air soothe the burn for a few more seconds then bent down to root around in her pack. She grabbed her spare off-white tank top and gingerly put it on, winching as she flexed her right shoulder. When the shirt was in place she found a Stimpak and shoved it into her pocket. Something inside of her told her the Stimpak wouldn’t work as effectively until the burn was finished doing damage. So she’d have to wait before treating it. She carefully holstered Lucky and put her pack back on. Then she slung Ratslayer carefully over her shoulders so it didn’t touch the burn. Gritting her teeth, she motioned for Boone to take point. He stared at her for a second, his eyes shifted to her shoulder, then back to her eyes. He nodded and led the way into the room.

Upon searching the room they found nothing but a few ghoul bodies in robes so they backtracked and started to clear the rest of the basement. They reached a door and could hear mumbling coming from behind it. They did a quick count to three and opened the door to see an uncloaked Nightkin. Six lobbed a frag through the open door and Boone took a headshot immediately after the blast.

They checked the last room on the floor. “Come and get it, you big dumb-“ Came a voice from above when they opened the door. “Hey! You're not one of those things out there. Who the hell are you?”

“Jason sent us down here to get rid of the "demons”.” Six said looking up at the ghoul. “Which we’ve done. You’re free to head out now.”

“I’d like to but I had a friend with me when those mutant bastards came out of nowheres. She panicked and ran the wrong direction - further into the basement. She's probably dead, but I ain't leaving until I know for sure. I'd have gone looking myself, except I wouldn't last a minute out there.” The ghoul said.

Six looked at Boone. “We did find her, unfortunately.”

“I see. Well, spare me the details. Damn it, I'm going to miss that crooked, yellow smile… I'm going to make a break for topside.” The ghoul disappeared then appeared at the distant stairs. He ran by them and out of the basement.

Six leaned against the cold metal wall, using her left shoulder, as she fished for the Stimpak in her pocket. She went to awkwardly inject it.

“Here. Let me.” Boone came up behind her and took the Stimpak from her hand. He then carefully injected it into the burn at the back of her shoulder. She hissed through her teeth at the pain of the injection and the light touch of his fingers. “Sorry.” He added. When he was finished she turned to face him with an easy smile.

“Thanks. Let’s go tell Jason he can get back to work.” Boone nodded and they headed upstairs.

Upon hearing the good news, Jason and his followers took off toward the basement. Six and Boone followed, albeit, at a slower pace. They reached the subbasement to find Jason and Chris waiting for them. Jason started preaching. Six stifled a yawn; it was getting late. Eventually he asked for more help and Six had to agree since it would see the ghouls on their way.

A quick chat with Chris and they knew the parts they needed and had a good idea where to look for them. They promised Chris they would be back the next day and the pair headed back to Novac.

“I can’t believe they are actually trying to go to space. It’s almost totally insane!” Six said as they walked through the darkened Mojave. “It’s almost clever though.” Six began as they approached Novac. “I hope we can help. It will be-“ Six was cut off by the sound of rapid firing bullets. Boone pulled her into cover behind a boulder by her elbow. Her shoulder shrieked at the pain but she gritted her teeth against it.

Boone glanced out from behind the cover then whispered to her. “Nightkin.” Six steadied her breathing and took a look. She saw the tell-tale shimmer of a Nightkin and heard the spinning up of a mini-gun. In front of it was an already very dead Brahmin. The other Brahmin were out of sight. Six pulled a frag out of her pack. With her left hand, she lobbed it around the boulder but her aim was off and it blew up out of range of the mutant. It did, however break the Nightkin’s stealth field and get its attention. The Nightkin turned to fire at where the blast had been and Boone used the opportunity to fire twice in rapid succession. The sound of the mini gun died and the night was silent again.

“I hope that’s the last of them.” Six stated as she pushed off of the boulder. “Let’s grab the mini gun, maybe Cliff with pay for it.” Six said as she walked towards the corpse. She went to lift it and was surprised by it weight. She managed to heft it up but her shoulder screamed and she dropped it.

“I got it.” Boone said from behind her. Six smiled at him as he picked up the mini gun with little effort. He carried it to the motel courtyard where they left it. Then they headed up to the Courier’s room.

“I call the bath first!” Six shouted as she dropped her stuff by the door and sprinted to the bathroom. A little while later she emerged in her dark cargo pants and off-white tank top. She grabbed some food and sat down on the bed.

“Let me look at that shoulder.” Boone said as he pulled the med kit out of her bag. Even though she’d gotten the heat off the burn fast, it had been intense while it was there and the wound was starting to blister. It’d need to be protected from infection until the Stimpaks did their job. She sat on the edge of the bed as Boone hovered over her inspecting the damage.

“Bullets I was expecting, but an incinerator? That was a surprise.” She said as she shook her head.

“I need to wrap it. This is going to hurt.” He said hesitantly. “There’s Med-X.”

Six thought about it. Med-X was strong but also very addicting. She’d try to tough it out. _Best to avoid the unnecessary chems_. “No. Go ahead and wrap it, if it becomes too much I’ll say something.” Boone nodded and proceeded to treat the area with another Stimpak then, gently, started to wrap the injured skin. Six gritted her teeth against the pain. Boone worked quickly but by the time he was done, she had tears in her eyes she quickly wiped away.

“Now get some rest.” He said when he was done as he turned away from her. Six wanted to object, or reply with some witty comment. Instead, she simply nodded and crawled over to the pillows where she gently lowered herself to the bed. She heard Boone root around for a bit then heard him head to the bathroom. She heard the water turn on and the soft noise lulled her to sleep.

Six woke with a start and sat up in bed. The sun was already pouring through the window. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and then glanced up toward the couch. It was empty. For a brief moment she thought she was alone. Then she shook her head, if he wanted to leave it was his choice. Given the opportunity, she would try and stop him but she’d respect his decision. If he’d chosen to leave she would manage, she had to. And if he hadn’t she was sure he’d turn up soon.

She checked her Pip-Boy; 10:32am. She got out of bed and cleaned up in the bathroom. She gently removed the bandages Boone had put in place the night before to find several ugly scabbed over burned areas. The Stimpaks had accelerated the healing by many days, perhaps a week. The wounds were still tender but not too painful and the skin was tight but a few more days and another Stimpak and she should be fine. She found another Stimpak and injected it carefully. Then she stretched and carefully tested her range of motion; not perfect, but good enough. She changed into her leather pants and holstered Lucky then she gathered her gear and headed out in just her tank top.

The day was already a hot one. She looked around the courtyard and saw the mini gun wasn’t where they had left it. She headed down the stairs and out of the courtyard. She looked around and saw Boone heading toward her from the direction of REPCONN. He was dressed as usual and had all his gear but he also had another bag over his shoulder.

“Good morning!” She waved and shouted when he was close enough. She looked him over then asked. “What’s in the bag?”

“Lunch. Courtesy of the McBrides. Thanks, for putting down their Brahmin killer.”

“Lunch?” Six put it all together. “Steak!?” She asked hopefully. He nodded. “Yes!” She jumped and pumped a fist in the air only to wince at the sting in her shoulder. “Ow… Right, shoulder. Lunch sounds fabulous. I’ll go bother Cliff for everything else we’ll need. I’ll meet you at the bar.” She pointed to the large tent that served as the town bar.

After a quick visit with Cliff, Six was headed over to the bar with a couple of Sunset Sarsaparillas, some salt, a few spices, a few cobs of maize and a few potatoes. Six started getting the potatoes and maize ready while Boone focused on the steaks. Soon they had two plates heaped with food. They sat at the bar and Six popped the cap of her sarsaparilla and held it up in front of her toward Boone.

“To getting shit done.” She said with a grin. He glanced at her then grabbed his bottle, popped the top off and tapped it against hers. They both drank and then started eating.

It was early afternoon when they headed back to REPCONN. Six was carrying a bag full of rocket souvenirs Cliff had excitedly sold her and Boone was carrying the thrust control modules from Old Lady Gibson. They headed into the REPCONN building and down into the subbasement where they met an expectant Chris.

“Well?” Chris didn’t bother to greet them.

“One set of thrust control modules and a bunch of that isotope.” Six stated excitedly.

“Yes, yes! This is perfect.” Chris said as he began inspecting the parts.

“Before we hand them over, we need to have a talk Chris.” It took a while, but Six managed to convince Chris he was indeed, human. Then it took more time to calm him down and explain how he had helped the ghouls who would remember him as a saint. Finally, Six convinced Chris to help the ghouls finish their Great Journey.

Six and Boone sat around while Chris finished the repairs. When he was done, Jason gave his farewell speech and Six and Boone were sent to the control room to launch the rockets.

Once they got to the control room, Six was almost buzzing with excitement. She stared out over the twilit Mojave. When she was ready, she threw the switch and watched the massive dome open. Then she watched as the rockets’ engines started and they took off, one by one. Six cheered them on then ran all the way down to the REPCONN building’s main doors where she met Chris.

“Did you see that!? That was amazing! You’re a genius! Do you think they’ll make it?”

Chris blushed then replied. “Hard to say. I hope they will.”

“Me too.” Six said. “Now come on. We’ll show you to Novac and introduce you around.”

Chris sighed. “If you say so.”


	15. Chapter 14: My Heart Cries for You

# Chapter 14: My Heart Cries for You

The next morning Six and Boone prepared to leave Novac and head to the strip. Six tried to buy a new set of leather armour, but Cliff didn’t have one so she had to settle for an armoured vest similar to ones she’d seen the Powder Gangers wear. Her shoulder was almost fully healed, leaving only a slight scar in a few places

They hit the road early and headed for the 188. It was apparently a trading post according to Boone that would make a good place to spend the night. Six flicked on the radio about midday to break up some of the quiet. As usual, Mr. New Vegas brought them the news. “NCR officials at Camp McCarran were relieved when technical difficulties with its monorail line to the New Vegas Strip proved easy to fix. One anonymous official told us a serious mechanical failure would have been a disaster because of the age of the train and the scarcity of the replacement parts.”

“What’s Camp McCarran? Another NCR outpost?” Six asked.

“McCarran’s the NCR’s main base of operations in the Mojave. Was an airport before the war. Command liked it because it was already fortified and it let them keep an eye on the Strip. The old monorail still runs between them. Used mostly for supplies and deployment. But if you get leave you're allowed to go gamble. Was General Oliver's post, but I heard he's been up at the Dam a lot lately. Guessing Colonel Hsu is running it.” Boone explained as usual.

Six considered this. “General Oliver is in change then? What’s he like?”

“Didn't know him. He's a signature on my discharge papers. Wasn't real popular, though. Even overheard my C.O. complain about him once. General Wait-and-see, he called him.”

“Ahh. What about the second one? Colonel Hsu? Is he any better?”

“He introduced himself to me once. I shook his hand. Doubt he'd remember me now, though. When he looked at you, you could see he understood. After some of the things we'd seen, that meant something. What I heard, he'd be a general right now if Oliver didn't know the president.”

“What about First Recon? Are they all snipers?”

“Yeah, sees a lot of action. They moved us around a lot. I was stationed at Camp Golf for a while. Last I heard they were at Camp McCarran.”

“How did you happen to join First Recon?”

“They pick you out if you do well at the firing range. Pays a little better, so I said okay.”

“And the beret? I never really got a good look at the patch.” Six said jumping up slightly to try and get a better view of the patch.

“Bear skull with crossed rifles behind it. Slogan underneath.”

“Which is?”

“The last thing you never see. Pretty accurate, and so were we.” He almost smiled.

Six barked out a laugh. “I like that!”

Shortly after dark they reached the 188.

After a quick and simple dinner Six settled into a mattress in one of the abandoned buses to get some sleep, while Boone took first watch. Six slept fitfully, tossing and turning and drifting in and out of sleep. Finally she decided she wasn’t going to fall back asleep and checked her Pip-Boy; 3:04am. It was past when Boone was supposed to wake her. She got up and yawned, looking around for the red in the moonlight. She finally found him sitting on the side barrier of the overpass with his legs hanging over.  Six hopped up beside him at a respectful distance.

“Something is bothering you.” She said into the darkness. “If I can help I will.” He didn’t answer. “If you want to be alone…” She waited, not wanting to leave him alone with his thoughts but if that was what he wanted. “Alright.” Six went to hop off the barrier when he spoke.

“You never asked.”

“Hmm?”

“You never asked how I knew she was dead.”

“Oh.” She paused.  “You said you knew and I… I trusted you. Besides, you didn’t… you don’t owe me an explanation.”

He sighed. “She... I tracked her down. Southeast, near the river. They were selling her. Saw it through my scope.” Six listened. “Whole place swarming with Legion. Hundreds of them. Bidding for things no man has a right to.” Six imagined the scene; it was enough to give her shivers in the cool night. “I just had my rifle with me.” _No!_ Six thought. _Please no! Tell me he didn’t have to…_ “Just me, against all of them, so...” _Oh god no._ “I took the shot.” Six dropped her face into her hands.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He didn’t say anything else. “But you did the right thing. You made the right decision. Better for her to die than live as a Legion slave.”

“Yeah. What they do to women... that's worse than death. There was no choice in what I did. It was more like... being forced to watch something you can't stop.” He barely choked out. “All this was only ever going to play out one way. It still is. I don't have any say. All I can do is wait for it to be done with me.”

Six pulled her head out of her hands. “What? You make it sound like Carla's death was inevitable.”

“It was gonna be something. If I'd never met Carla, it would've been something else. I should've never gotten close to her. I've got bad things coming to me. You'd better keep your distance, too.”

“Why do you think you've got bad things coming?”

“Because fair is fair.”

“I don't understand.”

“Better that you don't.” Six looked over at him. He didn’t look at her. “I’m gonna get some rest.” With that he was gone; leaving Six to mourn alone on the ledge for the loss of Carla, and the not to be forgotten baby.

Six looked around in the dark. The night was quiet; too quiet. She wanted to cry. For the first time since she’d woken up in Goodsprings, she wanted to cry. This world was horrible; so much loss. Everyone was touched by one tragedy or another. Even so, they soldiered on. Six would do the same, she decided. But after a quiet cry.

By dawn, Six had rallied herself. She picked up the pieces and fit them back together the best she could. She watched the sunrise and watched as the small trading post came alive. She let the beautifully coloured sky soothe her weary heart and eventually a smile crept to her face. When the colours had finally bled from the sky she finally roused from her position on the bridge. With a big, stretch she set off to find breakfast. She found a small place that sold what resembled food and dove in.

While Six was eating, a strange woman dressed in robes approached her. “No offense, but you look like you've traveled a long way down some bad roads. Where'd you come from?”

Six pondered for a second, and then sighed out her response. “The grave.”

“Huh. Well, in that case I take it back. You look pretty good, given the circumstances.”

“I know right?” Smirked Six.

“Well, welcome, then. I'm Veronica. I live in a hole in the ground.”

“You live in a hole in the ground?” Six thought for a second. “I’ve heard weirder.”

“Well, a bunker, if you want to get technical. I think it sounds more interesting my way. But I'm not there much anymore. I'm usually out here picking up food and supplies for my family. Whatever they need.”

“So you just leave your family in the bunker?

“Yeah. I'm not worried. They can handle themselves. But somebody has to get the groceries, know what I mean? And actually these days I think they'd rather have me out here anyway. But that's a whole other story. So, listen, can I ask you something on the level?”

“I suppose.”

“I had a run-in with this group calling themselves the Brotherhood of Steel. Pretty strange bunch. Do you know anything about them?”

Six thought about it. “I don’t know much, my… friend told me they are an enemy of the NCR.  A ruthless organization seeking to control old-world tech. He doesn’t seem to like them but I’ve never met them. As long as they don’t shoot first, I suppose they would be ok.”

“Oh my gosh, really? Well that shouldn't be a problem for me. I can't afford anything like that. Hey, so where are you headed, anyway?”

“What's it to you?” Six ask suspiciously.

“I'll be honest. You're the first person I've run across out here that looks like she can really handle herself.”

“Ha ha! Then my clever ruse is working!” Six laughed.

“There are places I've never been to that'd be too dangerous for just me. What do you think? Maybe we could travel together, help each other out.”

“Speaking of traveling companions…” Six was getting worried. It was past dawn and she hadn’t seen Boone yet. This was the only place to get food. She pushed her empty bowl aside. “I'd like to, but I can't take you with me right now.” Six got up and quickly ordered three iguanas on a stick. “I have to go, sorry.”

“Aw, you really know how to make a girl feel like a stray cat.” The young woman said as Six turned to leave. “But okay. My offer stands, if we run into each other again.” She waved at Six. Six waved back over her shoulder and started looking for Boone.

She found him sitting along the road under the overpass. He had a spare shirt laid out on the ground before him covered in gun parts. In his hands was the stripped stock of his hunting rifle. Six signed in silent relief and headed over.

“Get any sleep?” Six asked in lieu of greeting.

“Some.” He replied. Six guessed he was lying.

“That’s a good idea, mind if I join you?” She sat down beside him without waiting for a reply and set up similar to him. She turned on Radio New Vegas and then she went to work on Ratslayer.

“Citizens of Outer Vegas are flocking to the Strip in droves amid a wave of terror caused by a band of raiders known as the Fiends. Those who can afford passports say that the added security is well worth the price of admission.” Mr. New Vegas reported.

“Afford passports?” Six questioned.

Boone responded without looking up from his rifle. “Oh. I forgot. You either need to pass a credit check or have a passport to get onto the strip. NCR always provided my passport.”

“Ok, so a credit check of how much?”

“Don’t remember. Someone around here should know.” Boone finished cleaning his rifle and Six passed over the iguanas on a stick. He hesitated. “You should-“

“I’m not going anywhere.” Six stated adamantly. “I’ve made my decision.” She slightly shook the iguanas on a stick in her hand.

He sighed and took them. “Thanks.” He ate while she finished cleaning Ratsalyer and Lucky.

Before they headed out, Six made some inquiries about The Strip’s credit check.

“2000 caps. Each. Damn.” She said with a sigh and they walked in the general direction of the massive lit up tower Boone had said was on the Strip. “We had a little over 3000 caps at my last count. Killing Legionaries, while useful, isn’t profitable. I guess we’re gonna have to find some work.” She looked at her Pip-Boy.

“McCarran.” Boone put in.

“The NCR base? They’d have work?” Six asked a little surprised.

“They often have bounties on hard targets and sometimes they have jobs they can’t commit troops to.” He explained.

“Huh… sounds like a plan.”

It was about noon when Six felt it; the hair on the back of her neck stood up and her stomach rolled. She clamoured up onto a boulder and surveyed in a full circle. She saw nothing out of the ordinary. “Huh?”

“What?” Boone asked looking up at her.

“Feeling. Like we’re being watched.” She glanced around a second time. “I guess it’s nothing.”  She hopped down off the boulder. “Can’t shake this feeling though.” They kept walking toward McCarran; Six with her rifle out, constantly glancing around. Boone had his rifle out as well, though not readied. About half an hour passed without incident.

The shout from behind surprised them both. “The Caesar has marked you for death... and the Legion obeys! Ready yourself for battle.” The four Legionaries charged out of a nearby gully. Six’s rifle was up and she fired a bullet at the one leading the charge; a flag bearer wearing a dog’s head. He went down with a heavy thump. Six heard Boone’s rifle as she aimed at the Legionnaire in heavy plate armour wielding a machete. He was fast, bobbing and weaving as he approached her. She had trouble getting a good target, finally firing twice, hitting him in chest with each bullet; neither seemed to penetrate. She parried the first machete swing with the butt of her rifle but the Legionary used his momentum to disarm her. She dodged his backhanded swing and reached for Lucky. She managed a quick draw; the bullet hitting the Legionary’s chest off center. He grunted but charged into her. She shifted her weight forward just in time to take the charge which sent her backpedalling. He kept charging her, not giving her an inch of breathing room. She tried to aim Lucky but he grabbed her wrist and the shot went wild. She counter-grabbed his machete wrist, barely stopping a killing blow. He was stronger and he twisted her wrist forcing her to drop Lucky. With one great heave from the Legionary, Six hit the dirt on her back and felt a plated boot hit her side. She cried out; rolling to her side and pulling her knees up to try to deflect the next blow. The plated boot found her stomach and she fought for breath. She saw the Legionary raise his machete and she pulled her feet under her. As the machete swung down she sprung up inside his swing, the combat knife in her hand finding the armour seam at his waist and plunging into his kidney up to the hilt. She withdrew it viciously, and grabbed the front of the collar of his armour with her left hand. She then brought the knife up and down with all her strength beside his collar bone. The Legionary’s eyes flashed in surprise and she grinned at him. When his eyes rolled back in his head, she let go of his armour and twisted the knife out of his flesh, letting him fall to the ground. She stood over him, panting and covered in blood.

_Boone._ The thought came to her and she scanned the desert. Boone was on his back more than twenty feet away. He had his rifle in both hands held in front of him. A Legionary was straddling him, fighting him for the gun. Six charged them. When she got close enough, she wrapped her left arm around the Legionary’s neck and heaved back with all her strength. Pulling him upright, she plunged the knife straight through the flimsy sports equipment and deep into his chest; hoping she hit his heart. Whether she did or not, the Legionary collapsed and she threw the dead weight off to the side.

Panting for breath she looked around to make sure everything was clear. When she was sure everyone in red was either dead or dying, she looked down at Boone. He was bloodied; his arms had several cuts on them and his tactical vest was shredded down the front but it appeared to have done its job. She reached out a hand and pulled him to his feet.

“If the “kai-sar”… wants us dead… .“ Six panted out. “He’ll have to… do better than that.” She stood up straight, and flinched, bending over to clutch her ribs.

“You alright?” Boone asked from where he was checking the bodies.

“Yeah… I don’t think he broke anything.” She said as she gently fingered her ribs. “You?”

“I’ll live.” Boone kicked the armoured Legionary. “This is a centurion. This is a Legion assassination party.” Boone added with some surprise.

“Aww, “kai-sar” really knows how to make a girl feel special.” Six joked then coughed when she tried to laugh.

“This is serious.” Boone said flatly.

“Deadly serious.” Six agreed. “But we won and they lost. And now we know they’re coming. Besides, now Caesar is sending us soldiers to kill.” She sat down on a rock and pulled a Stimpak out of her pack. She gingerly injected it between two ribs. Then she walked over to the centurion Boone was still standing beside and yanked off the plumed helmet he wore.

“Ahh, this will do nicely.” She said smiling happily. Boone looked at her oddly. “Well, I figure when we get to Camp McCarran I’ll need something to prove I can be taken seriously.  You’ve got a special hat they respect; now I’ve got a special hat they’ll respect.” She smiled over at Boone. She thought she saw the corner of his mouth twitch. Six gathered all her lost gear and tucked the helmet under her arm. “Shall we?” She indicated the direction they’d been walking. Then they both continued on.


	16. Chapter 15: With a Little Help from my Friends

# Chapter 15: With a Little Help from my Friends

 

The rest of the walk to Camp McCarran was mostly uneventful. Between the two of them they managed to spot any Fiends from a distance and Boone dealt with them. Six would have helped, but every time she tried to stand up straight to aim her rifle her ribs protested.

In the afternoon, Boone looked through his scope at the people in the distance but didn’t fire. He then lowered his rifle. “NCR patrol.” He explained. They approached the patrol.

The youngest soldier on the patrol spoke first. “Is that a centurion helmet?!”

Six looked down at the helmet under her arm then smiled ear to ear at the soldier. “The guy who wore it was rude; didn’t even say hello before he tried to kill me.” She laughed. “We’re heading to Camp McCarran. Can you point the way?”

“We’ll do one better than that miss.” Said the leader of the patrol. “We just finished our patrol and are heading back now so we can escort you.”

“Thanks!” Six said happily and went up to walk with them.

“So, how exactly did you get that helmet?” The kid asked.

“I stabbed him in the neck with my combat knife. The look on his face when he realized he’d lost a knife fight to a woman was…” She giggled. “It was priceless.” The soldiers laughed.

They reached Camp McCarran a short while later. Six thanked the patrol for the escort and bid them goodbye. Six and Boone then stood alone at the camp entrance.

“Wow. It’s bigger than I expected.” Six said as she surveyed the tents sprawling outside the main building. “You probably want to go see your old friends. Go ahead, I’ll see what work is around and then I’m sure I’ll be able to find you.”

“You sure?” Boone hesitated.

“Yes. Go.” She smiled. Boone nodded then slipped between two tents and vanished. “Now where to…”

Six wandered around until she found a large melee combat training dummy. Standing on her tip toes she managed to tip the helmet onto the head of the dummy and then stepped back; admiring her work.

“It’s not every day you see one of those in the possession of a woman.” Six turned around to see a jovial-looking, bearded man coming up behind her, smiling.

“I hope its last owner thought something similar when I killed him.” She smiled back.

“Major Dhatri. I take it you’re not a new recruit?” The major introduced himself and offered a hand.

“Nope, just a courier, looking to earn some caps.” Six said, shaking his hand.

“Well, I usually wouldn’t make this offer to a random civilian, but you look like you can handle yourself.” He said, hinting toward the helmet. “I’ve got some bounties that I’m looking for someone to take care of. The reward is a decent amount of caps.”

“I’m all ears, Major.” Six said and listened to the major explain the bounties on Violent, Driver Nephi and the Cook-Cook, who’d raped one of the Major’s snipers. “I’ll find my friend and we’ll see what we can get done for you.” Six smiled and turned to head off.

“Hold up, Colonel Hsu may also have some work that needs to be done.”

“Umm... OK. Where do I find him?” Six asked.

“He’ll be in the main building, head left when you get in. Tell the troopers you got clearance from me.”

“Excellent! Thanks!” Six waved and hurried toward the building. She got past the troopers and found the colonel.

“Look who it is. I haven't had the privilege, but I'm told you've been an angel on our shoulder. What can we do for you at Camp McCarran?” The colonel greeted with an outstretched hand. Six was stunned into silence. She merely shook his hand then shook her head quickly.

“You know me?” Six finally asked.

“When a civilian starts hitting back at the Legion word gets around pretty quick.”

“I didn’t-“ She was cut off.

“Do it alone. So I’ve heard. A retired First Recon sniper is backing you up, according to reports.”

Six sniggered. “I’m in reports.”

“Is it Vargas or Boone?” Hsu asked carefully. Six looked at him quizzically. “I’d heard both were in the area.”

“Uhh…  It’s Boone. I think he’s out with the rest of First Recon at the moment.”

“It’s fine. I’m sure I’ll see him eventually. Well now, you’re here for a reason. How can I help?”

“The better question is how can I help you?” Six beamed.

“Hmm... you don't cook by any chance, do you? Farber's doing his best, but it's hard to manage an army with half my staff in line for the latrine. Honestly, we're fighting a lot of fires right now. The Fiends keep pressing their position from Vault 3. We've got the Legion breathing down our necks across the river. We actually took an officer alive last week, but so far he hasn't spoken a word.”

“Fiends… ”

“As in chem fiends. Biggest gang of raiders I've ever seen. Nothing like addiction to swell your numbers. Psychotic, and completely unpredictable. They've set up shop in Vault 3 to the west. Every day they attack our positions and my men repel them. But every day there's more of them and less of us. I sent one of my rangers after their leader to try and destabilize them. He didn't return. Hell of a thing, losing a ranger. You come to depend on them. And they come through for you so often, you forget it can happen.”

“How long’s the ranger been gone?” Six asked.

“I sent him out a few days ago.”

“So he could still be alive! Alright that’s the priority right there. The rest can wait. Boone and I will thin out the Fiends tomorrow then see what we can do about finding your ranger in Vault 3.”

“That Vault is a hornet's nest. If you have second thoughts, no one would think less of you for it. But if you can get him home, it'd mean a lot. Watch for civilians, too. The Fiends have been kidnapping locals. They just walk right into people's homes in the middle of the day and take them. But the man you're looking for is Bryce Anders. Anders was trying to find the leader, Motor-runner. You hear something like a chainsaw; you've found Motor-runner. Put a bullet in his head, and you'll have some new friends around here.”

“Right. Anders. Do you have a place we could spend the night?” Six asked.

“Sure, I’ll have one of the troopers show you to an empty tent.”

“Thanks!” Six waved goodbye and followed the trooper to a tent off in the far corner with two cots. Six went into the tent and sat on a cot. She should find Boone; tell him their plans for tomorrow. But she didn’t want to bother him. He was with his friends. Maybe it’d do him some good.

“Well I’ll be damned! Look what the deathclaw dragged in.” Corporal Betsy yelled over the din of the camp, getting all of First Recon’s attention.

“Betsy.” Boone greeted.

“Craig Boone.  What the hell are you doing here?” Betsy laughed.

“Do I need a reason to visit my old unit?” Boone ground out.

“Of course not, you know you’re always welcome here.” Corporal Sterling added in. “So what have you been up to? You don’t strike me as the type to while away your retirement on the strip.”

“Killing Legion.”

“Aww, hell,” Betsy put in. “You should’ve brought us along; can’t let you and Vargas have all the fun.”

“Got a new partner.”

“Where the hell did you find someone to put up with your sorry ass?” Betsy joked.

“A courier with a damn good shot.” This got everyone’s attention.

“C-c-courier?” Ten of Spades piped up. “Not the C-c-courier everyone’s been t-t-talking about.”

“Nipton and Nelson?”

“Holy shit! That bullshit is true? And it was just the two of you?” Betsy asked, clearly stunned.

“Heh. Yeah.”

“I’d like to meet this courier. Give’em a pat on the back or something.” Sterling added.

“Or something is right.” Besty sniggered.

Six approached the tent. It had been easy to find. Everyone knew where First Recon was. She saw the gathering of red berets inside and knew she was in the right place. _Ok, I’ll just go in, tell him what’s up for tomorrow and be on my way._ She took a deep breath and walked over to stand in the doorway. She waited for a break in the conversation to cut in.

“Umm… Excuse me?”

“Can we help ya, miss?” Sterling answered.

“Boone, we’re going Fiend hunting tomorrow.” Six felt all eyes on her. She swallowed and continued. “Colonel Hsu put us up in a tent near the east wall.” _Whew, finished, now just smoothly break away._ “I’ll see you in the morning.” She turned to leave.

“Wait, wait, wait. You’re his partner?” Six stood still, not sure where this was going. “Damn.” Betsy finished after eyeing her up. Boone just shook his head.

Sterling cut in. “We hear you’re this courier that’s been causing problems for the Legion.”

“It’s like the whole Mojave knows.” Six sighed.

“Word is,” Bitter-Root finally joined in. “That you killed Vulpes Inculta.” He asked, clearly skeptical.

“He introduced himself as that. He’d done… horrible things in Nipton.” Six sighed, moving into the tent. “And he wanted everyone to know. I told him his crimes were unforgivable. He said if I felt so strongly about it, I should attack.” Boone remembered Vulpes had turned to leave, and then he said something to the Courier over his shoulder. “So I shot him in the face.” Then she added with a shrug. “I’d probably be dead right now if Boone hadn’t been covering me from the ridge.” All of First Recon was looking at the Courier even Boone; she tried not to wilt under their combined gaze.

“You weren’t on the ridge with him?” Bitter-Root asked.

“Ah. No. I’d had the genius idea to find out why they were waiting in the dead town. Turns out they were waiting for a messenger.” Six sniggered and very quietly added. “Instead they got a courier.”

“D-d-damn.” Ten of Spades added in. “You w-w-walked into a town full of L-l-legion?”

“I trusted my partner. I trusted my gun. And I trusted my gut.” Six replied with confidence. “And… maybe, I’m one of the luckiest people alive.” Six giggled, her audience joined in the laugh. Six even thought she saw Boone smile but a double take proved she was just seeing things.

“Boone says you’re a pretty good shot.” Sterling said.

“He _does_?!” Six asked incredulously.

“What kind of gun is that you’re using?” Sterling’s eyes were on the sleek black rifle hanging over her shoulder.

“Oh, Ratslayer?” She drew the rifle and walked over toward Sterling.

“Ratslayer? Seriously?” Betsy laughed.

“I didn’t name it. I saved it from rusting away, lost in a cave out in the Mojave.” She smiled down at the gun in her hands. “It may not have the punch of your hunting rifles, but its light enough for me to handle easily. Plus the suppressor and night vision scope are a bonus.” She slung her rifle back over her shoulder.

“So how’d you t-t-two become partners?” 10 of Spade asked.

Six and Boone glanced at each other. Six chose to be as vague as possible. “Boone needed a favour. I was passing through town and offered to help. We’ve been busy killing Legionaries and helping the NCR since.”

Six yawned and headed back to the tent door. “Anyway I’d like to chat some more but I need to get some sleep before we go Fiend hunting tomorrow.” Looking off into the distance she saw a group of soldiers gathered around the training dummy she’d crowned earlier. “Oh, I added some new ornamentation to your training dummy. Feel free to use it for target practice!”

“What in the-“ Betsy reached the tent door and followed Six’s gaze. “AH HA HA! You go girl!”

“Where did you even find that?” Sterling added slapping her on the back.

“See ya later!” Six waved as she walked back toward their tent. Boone caught up to her a few seconds later.

“Fiend hunting?” He asked when they’d made their way to the tent.

“And looking for a missing ranger. There’s a chance he’s still alive.” Six dropped her stuff, removed her armoured vest and lay down. “You could have stayed.”

“I know.” Was all he said.


	17. Chapter 16: Three-card Bounty

# Chapter 16: Three-card Bounty

 

“Damn that’s a lot of dogs.” Six whispered. Looking down her scope she watched the dogs milling around the abandoned trailers. Six and Boone were nestled in a mostly collapsed old building on the only stable section of the second floor. Boone had boosted her up and then she’d pulled him up.  Both were prone now, looking down their scopes.

“There.” Six twisted her rifle to match Boone’s direction at his word. She saw the grubby woman in the signature fiend helmet. She watched as the woman yelled something at the dogs.

“Violet. Remember no headshots. I’ll clear the dogs furthest out. You take Violet at your discretion.” Six swung her rifle toward the dog furthest from the camp. She took aim and fired. The dog went down silently. She aimed at a dog that was sniffing the air. Another shot and another dead dog. The third dog either saw one of his friends die or smelt the blood. He only got off one alarmed bark before he too hit the ground. Almost instantly after the dog barked, Boone fired. Six didn’t concern herself with the shot and kept focusing on the dogs. They were running around now so she needed to lead her target. The dog’s head exploded; she’d been aiming at his chest, too much leading. Suddenly one of the dogs started barking furiously and started running in their direction. He had the scent. Running towards the snipers from this distance only made the shots easier but the dogs were fast, they needed to be faster. Six shot again and again and again; hearing Boone do the same beside her. The last dog managed to reach the building and started trying to scrabble up the wall at them. Six swung her rifle around but Boone was faster and he killed the last dog.

The pair hopped down from the second floor and carefully headed to the camp. They found Violet easily; a gaping hole in her chest.

“Shit.” Six said staring at the corpse. Boone looked over at her. “This is going to be messy.” Six had thought ahead, thankfully. She’d managed to buy a hatchet and a large sac. She kicked the corpse into a better position and grabbed the hatchet she’d hung from her pack. She took aim.

“Do you want me-“

“No.” Six interrupted. “No.” She said again more pleasantly. “I can’t make you do all the dirty work.” She took aim again and rather than try to do it in one fell swoop that she’d likely miss, she used three quick sharp hacks in succession to remove the head. The she gingerly picked up the head and dropped it in the sac.

“One down, three to go!” Six said, and then added sweetly. “You can carry the sac though.” Boone grabbed the sac and they headed off to find Driver Nephi.

They circled the second fiend camp at a distance, looking for a good line of sight. After going all the way around they’d found nothing. The camp was in a large, old building. Many of the collapsed walls provided cover, making the layout almost a maze with no straight shot at anyone inside. They knew the camp was occupied; they could see the wispy trail of a campfire in the sky and they could hear the occasional shout.

“No wonder First Recon hasn’t killed this guy.” Boone said as they finished circling.

“I guess we need a rabbit again.” Six said as she gazed at the camp.

“It’s risky.”

“It’s always risky.” Six slung her rifle over her shoulder and drew Lucky. Then she retrieved a frag grenade from her pack and stowed it for easy access. “Where do you want to be? I don’t want to get in your way.”

Boone glanced around and picked out an old outbuilding from the nearby quarry. “There.”

“Ok.” Six took a breath and stealthily moved toward the camp. She got to the wall with no problems. She listened to what she could hear; a philosophical conversation on the merits and benefits of Jet versus Med-X. There were at least two Fiends deeply involved in the debate with another adding a word in here and there. She edged up to an inside wall, then inched along the wall and slowly left Boone’s line of sight. She approached the corner and quickly peeked around it. _Shit._ She saw at least six Fiends and she hadn’t seen the whole room. She reached in her pocket and pulled out the frag. She pulled the pin with her teeth and casually lobbed it around the corner. She went to backtrack to the outside wall to get back into sight of Boone. She managed one step backwards before a Fiend was in her face far faster then was humanly possible. The frag went off with a chorus of screams and shouts. The Fiend in front of Six didn’t seem to care as he raised his golf club impossibly fast. Six absently noticed this was probably Driver Nephi. The golf club is a long weapon and you need sufficient distance from your target to get the most out of the weapon. Six had no time to think so she threw her weight forward to get inside his swing. She barely got her elbow out in time to turn the awkward manoeuvre into a roll. She had to drop her pistol out of fear of shooting herself during the roll. The golf club caught her in the back of her calf but not at optimal range. As she got to her feet it hurt like hell but didn’t feel broken. Driver Nephi turned fast; raising his club again but she was too close. She hooked a toe behind his foot and shoved as hard as she could. He stumbled back a few steps then got his balance. He raised the club and went to charge again. Something hit him in the side and he staggered into the wall. He looked down seeing the blood pouring from his side. Driver Nephi roared and raised the club again but the second shot caused him to crumple to the ground.

Six bolted to the outside wall; her leg almost numb with pain. Leaning against the outside wall she caught her breath as she moved away from the opening. She counted three more shots. Then she crumpled against the wall as her leg gave out. So she sat there and waited. Another shot rang out and then there was silence. She flexed her ankle and the pain sent spikes up her leg. She had to close her eyes against the wave of nausea. Focusing on not being sick, she barely noticed the footsteps quickly approaching. She couldn’t use her rifle in this position; but she could throw her knife if necessary. _God, I hope it’s Boone._ Whispered a voice in the back of her head and she had to agree.

She heard the footsteps stop beside her and felt a hand on her shoulder. “Hey. Open your eyes. Look at me.” She knew that voice. With a deep breath she opened her eyes. The world swam, but eventually focused and she saw a worried looking Boone. Well, as worried as his usually grimace could look. She would have smiled at the concern on his face if she wasn’t gritting her teeth against the pain. “What happened?”

“That Driver Nephi bastard was fast. Too fast.” She ground out. “Caught me in the leg.” She indicated the leg that was straight out in front of her. “Don’t think it’s broken but it hurts like hell.” She gritted her teeth for a moment, and then continued. “I didn’t see the whole room, but I counted at least six of them.” Boone nodded, recognizing he’d fired only six shots and two had hit Driver Nephi. He then disappeared from Six’s sight. Six kept her eyes open in case.

A few minutes later, Boone returned with Lucky. He knelt down and passed it back to her. “Two got caught by the frag.” Six took Lucky and holstered it. “Can I check your leg?” Six nodded then leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. He carefully checked her leg. The pain was dulling, she wasn’t nauseous anymore but she kept her eyes closed.

“It’s not broken.” He finally declared. Six felt a pinch and opened her eyes. He’d used a Stimpak on her leg. Then he stood up. “We should head back to McCarran.”

“Let’s see if I can walk first. Give me a hand.” She reached a hand up to him and he pulled her to her feet. Her icy cold hand lingered in his warm one for a moment before she pulled away. When she got to her feet the pain spiked, then started to ebb. She took a few breaths and then took a few steps; getting used to the pain. “It’s not so bad, besides we still have a ranger to save.” She then turned back to the building. “Oh… and a head to retrieve.”  Boone took the hatchet off her pack.

“I got this one.” Was all he said as he set to work. A few minutes later they had two heads in a sac and where heading to find a third.

The trip to the last camp took longer than expected due to Six’s limp. By the time they got there, she wasn’t gritting her teeth against the pain anymore. _The Stimpak must be working._ She thought. They found the house that was the Fiend camp. They set up in the best vantage point they could find, though it wasn’t much. There was a wall that was about waist high they used for cover.

“Same as Violet?” Six asked.

“Yeah.”

Six picked off the first raider. Then the second. Then the third. A fourth came by and looted the corpse she had just killed. He took some drugs off the body and immediately shot up. Six then shot him. That’s four. The fifth’s death wasn’t clean and she screamed but she was the last one. There was no one else left outside the house.

Six look up from her scope to see the full house. “Huh. What kind of leader doesn’t care if his men die?”

Boone only shook his head.

“I guess we need something different.” Six said as she thought. “We could burn the house down.” Was Six’s first idea.

“If he doesn’t leave we lose the bounty.”

“Who wouldn’t run out of a burning building?” Six asked incredulously.

“A Fiend.”

“Ah. Ok then.” She thought again. “Maybe the Brahmin?” She gestured toward the small pasture near the house. “If he really is their cook, maybe he’d be mad to see ingredients go to waste?”

“Worth a try.”

“You take the shots. That way he’ll hear it for sure.” A moment later Boone shot twice in quick succession dropping both Brahmin. A guttural cry came from the house and a man in full metal armour with a flamer ran out and started burning everything in sight. “Shit, I can’t punch through that plate. He’s all yours.” It took several seconds. Cook-Cook was wild and erratic, running around like a madman. Finally Boone fired; hitting the Fiend in the chest. Cook-Cook staggered back and then roared again while spitting blood. He started running toward them. Boone fired again and the giant man collapsed in the dirt with two gaping holes in his chest.

Six and Boone crawled out of position and approached the house. Everything was clear. Six stood over Cook-Cook’s corpse. “That is one foul odour.” Six threw up a little in her mouth. Then took out the hatchet and retrieved the third head.

With a grisly sac full of presents over his shoulder, Boone and Six walked back to the nearest NCR checkpoint. Six noticing the pain in her leg was receding further.

“Hey boys!” Waved Six. “Think you can babysit something for us?” Boone dropped the bag behind the sandbags and Six explained. Once the soldiers knew the bag had heads in it they kept their distance. “So just look after them for a few hours for us. We have one more thing to do before we head back to McCarran.” The soldiers agreed and Six thanked them.


	18. Chapter 17: Bounty Killer

# Chapter 17: Bounty Killer

 

Six headed toward the tallest building she could see nearby. The building had once been huge. Now it was a four storey collapsing carcass. Carefully, Boone and Six scaled the building. They found a nice little vantage point on the third storey. According to Six’s Pip-Boy, they we’re looking out over Vault 3’s entrance. The area was thick with Fiends.

“I’ll start, as usual?” Six asked, peering around one end of a broken wall.

“Yeah.” Boone answered, peering around the other end.

Six emptied her clip and reloaded. During her reload one of the corpses was discovered and Boone started shooting. There cover was excellent, but fiends eventually rushed the building. Six lobbed down a grenade and Boone finished them off. A few more shots and almost thirty Fiends littered the kill zone. Six sighed into the silence.

“Something wrong?” Boone asked.

“Hmm? No, I guess not. Let’s find this ranger.” Six shimmied back down the building. At the bottom she waited for Boone and then the two carefully headed toward the place Six’s Pip-Boy indicated.

They found the massive cog-shaped door unguarded. “One way in, one way out. I’d be guarding just inside the door.” Six looked around. “Not much cover here. I guess we’ll use both sides of the door.” Six thought. “They can’t just open the door and shoot, we could be other fiends. So at least they’ll hesitate.” Six slung her rifle and drew her pistol. She took a deep breath and threw the switch on the panel. The door whirled to life and Six saw the giant cog get pulled far enough in to clear the wall, then watched it roll to the left out of sight.

When the grinding stopped the Fiend spoke. “What the hell are you doing here? You got some kind of death wish, asshole?”

“Hi!” Six gave a big friendly wave and a grin that went from happy to fiendish. “Let's see how tough you are.” She unloaded with Lucky as she dove left to the edge of the door. In cover she reloaded quickly. She glanced over at Boone who popped out of cover to take another shot. There were a lot of Fiends. Finished reloading, she put her arm around the corner and fired one handed; taking out a few more Fiends. She pulled back to reload and heard Boone grunt. Looking over she saw him in cover, the bloody left shoulder obvious against the white t-shirt he worn under the damaged tactical vest. Even with the bullet wound in his shoulder he was reloading. Six did the same and fired a third barrage. The Fiends kept getting reinforcements. Another reload and six more shots. At least the Fiends were unable to advance under the heavy fire. They kept to their own cover, firing back. Six reloaded for the last time; she carried over a hundred rounds for Lucky, but not all at the ready. How often did she need four reloads? She reached in her pack and pulled out a frag. Pulling the pin with her teeth she lobbed it around the corner. After the blast she came around the corner and charged the few remaining Fiends; her last shot downing the last visible Fiend.

She quickly holstered Lucky and grabbed the nearest weapon off the ground; a 9mm sub machine gun. _Eww._ She thought, as she scouted the room quickly. She picked her way through the corpses to the door and glanced down both hallways. Assured it was safe for the moment, she headed back to where she had left Boone. He was sitting on the ground, back against the wall and rifle still in his hands. There was a bloody mark on the wall from him sliding down it. He was breathing heavily.

“Let me see.” Six knelt beside him and put down the 9mm. She dropped her pack and rifle and then moved to inspect the wound. Carefully she unfastened the tactical vest and pulled the bloody material off the wound. She grabbed her knife. “I hope you’re not attached to this shirt.” She said as she cut away his t-shirt and removed the fabric from the wound. Boone hissed through gritted teeth. The bullet had gone through just under his left collarbone. “I need you to lean forward for a sec.” Boone did as he was told and she checked his back. There she found the exit wound she had been expecting. “Alright.” She guided his shoulders back to the wall. “It went straight through.” She turned to her pack and pulled out the med kit. She cracked it open and planned what to do next.

“I’m going to need to clean it. It’s probably gonna hurt like hell.” She warned. “Med-X?” She asked carefully.

“I’m no use to you drugged up.” He hissed out. A dozen different replies came to Six’s mind. He was hurt because she wanted to try and save a ranger who could already be dead. It was her fault. She bit her tongue and pulled the whiskey bottle out of the med kit. She rinsed her hands in the whiskey and then she offered it to him hesitantly. He glared at her. “Just do it.”

Six took a deep breath and started cleaning the wound. At the first touch of alcohol his posture stiffened and she saw his jaw twitch but he kept still. Once clean, she put in a few quick but accurate stitches to hold the wound close. She doused the area with more alcohol then bandaged it up. “Half done.” She said. He moved to lean forward and groaned. “Easy.” She cooed, gently pulling him forward enough to work on his back. She moved quickly, repeating the same procedure as before. Then she eased him back against the wall. Then she pulled out a Super Stimpak and wrapped it around his upper arm. He looked away and she saw him grit his teeth. He flinched when she twisted the binding tight to engage the multiple needles.

She then grabbed a bottle of water from her pack and offered it to him. He accepted it and drank greedily. She sat and leaned against the wall beside him in silence while they waited for the Super Stimpak to do its job. After a few minutes the Super Stimpak ran dry and Six removed it. It left behind four tiny pinholes in Boone’s arm. She threw it aside with the rest of the trash. Then she repacked all the unused supplies.

“We should head back to McCarran.” Six finally said as she stood up.

“It’s not so bad, besides we still have a ranger to save.” Came Boone’s reply.

“Did you just…?” Had he just teased her? That’s exactly what she’d said earlier today. “Nevermind. Are you sure?” He attempted to stand but with his good hand on his rifle, he couldn’t find the leverage. Six offered both hands and he passed her his rifle. Then she hauled him to his feet. He swayed for a second and Six kept a hold of his hand in case. When he steadied, she handed back his rifle and he slung it over his back.

She turned and rooted through her pack until she found the ammo she was looking for. She drew and reloaded Lucky then stowed the other ammo in her pockets for easy access. Boone drew his 9mm sidearm. Six shouldered her own pack and then grabbed Boone’s pack and hid it in the room full of corpses. Then she slung her rifle over her shoulder.

“Ready?” She asked. Boone nodded and they headed into the Vault.

The first section of the Vault was empty. Everyone must have heard the gunfight and joined it. Six picked up some of the more useful drug she came across; Stimpaks, Med-X, Fixer and some radiation supplies. They moved into the second section where Six found a locked door. She went about picking the door and it popped open to reveal a Fiend corpse and a mine. She quickly disarmed the mine and looked toward Boone.

“Fiends aren’t patient enough for mines.” Six whispered as they entered the hall and closed the door behind them. Ahead was another trap; a tripwire attached to a bouquet of grenades. After that was disarmed they found another mine in front of the door. Six disarmed it and carefully opened the door.

“How the hell did you get in here? And who the hell are you?” Came the demand from the person sitting on the floor inside the room. His pistol was trained on them, theirs on him. Six recognized the ranger uniform.

“Anders? We were sent here by Colonel Hsu.” Six said calmly.

“Hsu sent you? This was my mission!”

“The Colonel was concerned. You missed your check-in.”

“You can go back to old Hsu and tell him that the mission will be completed. I just need a couple more days.”

“What's the holdup? If you don't mind my asking?” Six asked as she lowered her pistol.

“What's it look like? I caught one in the leg. I killed a dozen of those degenerates sneaking my way in... but one got a drop on me. I holed up in here after I killed that one. They're too stupid to unlock the doors, so I knew they'd figure whoever attacked had just taken off. I just need a day or two and then I'll take out Motor-Runner myself. I even got the key to his Maintenance Wing. Situation's under control.”

Six was unconvinced. “I'm afraid your leg looks and _smells_ like it's infected.”

“Goddammit. I know. Was just hoping that, uh... Are you trained as a doctor? Can you fix my leg?”

Six sighed and holstered her pistol. “I’m starting to think I was.” She dropped her pack and pulled out the med kit. She knelt beside the ranger then rinsed her hands in whiskey. “I need a better look. This might hurt.” She pulled the uniform off the ranger’s injured thigh. The bullet hadn’t pierced through; instead it tore through the flesh leaving a gapping gash. It must have been a larger calibre round or maybe a shotgun slug.

“You’re not going to like this.” Six said as she inspected the off colour areas and dead tissue.

“Give it to me straight, Doc.”

“The edges of the wound are necrotizing and the infection is extensive.” Six said, words coming to her unbidden.

“In English, Doc?”

“The tissue around the wound is dead, that’s going to need to be removed before it can be stitched closed. It’s going to be painful.” She reached up and felt the ranger’s forehead with the back of a grubby hand, much to the surprise of the ranger. “Feels like a fever is coming on. So things are only going to get worse before they get better.” Six leaned back on her heels and thought.

“Alright, I’ll be blunt. Option 1: You stay to finish this mission. The chances are high that the doctors back at McCarran will have to amputate the leg. Even if you survive the amputation the chances of septic shock are high and that could still kill you. That’s assuming you make it back to McCarran in 24 to 48 hours.”

“Damn.” Came from the ranger.

“Option 2: You head back to McCarran now. The doctors there get you on some of those sweet old-world antibiotics and properly treat your leg. Your leg heals and you go on being a ranger, even if you may have a slight limp.”

“Are you saying you'll handle Motor-Runner?” The ranger pleaded.

Six looked back at Boone. “I'll check in with you and Colonel Hsu when it's done.”

“Alright. Here, take this. It's the key to the Maintenance Wing. Should make getting to Motor-Runner that much easier.” He handed Six an old-world passkey.

“Ok, now that that’s settled. Let me bind up this leg so you can get back to McCarran.” Six set to work. It took a half an hour and no small amount of pain on the ranger’s part to bind the wound so he could walk.

“Thanks Doc. Good luck.” The ranger got up and limped out of the room.

Six sat back on her heels and sighed. “Let’s go kill this bastard and be done with these assholes.” She got to her feet and walked over to Boone, eyes on the shoulder. “Still doing ok?”

“I’ll live.”

“Good. Then let’s go.” Six said as she readied Lucky and headed down the hall.

The first room they came across after leaving the ranger was a surprise. A makeshift cage had been set up in the largest room of the Vault. The cage contained several prisoners. There was one guard who was alert and four who were obviously under the effects of some drug. They were slurring their words as they tried to talk to each other and could barely walk.

Six shot the alert one; the others barely even glanced up at the gunshot. With another weary sigh, Six ended the drugged up Fiends. Then she approached the prisoners.

“Hey! Yeah you! Come give us a hand!” One of the men shouted.

“Easy! Not so loud!” Six shushed him.

“Sorry.” He said as Six went to work on the lock. It was tough and she had to concentrate. After breaking a few bobby pins, she finally heard the tell-tale click and she smiled as she pulled open the door. “Take down this password; it'll get you into the Overseer's area upstairs I think.”

“Thanks. We’ve cleared a lot of fiends but I can’t be sure it’s clear. Grab a weapon off a fiend and be careful.” Six warned. The group of prisoners offered their thanks then wandered off toward the Vault’s entrance. Six and Boone entered the Overseer’s area.

“Woah!” Six exclaimed as they walked the immaculate empty halls. They came across a bookshelf and Six nearly squealed with glee as she plopped down and ran her finger over the spines.  There had to be more than a hundred prewar books on the shelf, all in pristine condition. Her smile grew as she read the titles, then she frowned.

“I couldn’t take all these if I wanted to and it’s not like I can stay and read them all.” She sighed and thought. “I’ll take one and we’ll lock the doors when we leave.” She didn’t know if Boone even had any interest in books. She’d seen him read her copy of Guns and Bullets but that was about guns and useful things. These books were all just stories. She started scanning the titles, muttering to herself. “But how do I pick just one?” She started reading the titles. “Don key-zot-tee? Too difficult. Moby Dick? Eww. Bee-oh-wolf? What the hell is a Bee-oh -wolf? War and Peace? I’ve had enough war. Ahh maybe this one, Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland. Why not? It sounds better than the Mojave.” She withdrew the old hardcover book from the shelf and examined it carefully.  It had a plain, red cover with a small picture of a little girl in a dress. She flipped through the pages and saw it even had some pictures. She hugged the book close and then carefully stowed it in her pack.

“Sorry about the wait.” She sheepishly said to Boone who was leaning against the wall with his good shoulder, drinking from his canteen. The two continued exploring the untouched area of the Vault. They found lots of undamaged old-world stuff but nothing really useful except two cartons of cigarettes Boone tossed to Six to stow in her pack. They examined the Overseer’s computer and then headed back to the main room with the prison. Six managed to relock the door and set a new password.

Six and Boone cleared the rest of that section easily. They found several Fiends already dead from overdose. The rest they came across were all solo. Six filled her pack with all the useful drugs she saw. Six’s pack was quite full by now.  Soon they were headed toward the section the ranger had given them the key for.

The last section of the Vault was different than the previous two. This section seemed more machinery orientated then living orientated. They cleared a few stray Fiends as they went. Soon they found a door with two obvious guards. Using both sides of the door they came out of as cover, they killed both guards at the same time. Then they heard muffled barking and loud revving sound. The door the two Fiends were guarding opened and two dogs ran out. Six and Boone each took out a dog. The man charging behind the dogs was definitely their target.

With the chainsaw revving Motor-Runner charged them. He used the massive machine to protect his vitals, making getting a clear shot difficult. Six fired her pistol twice quickly; both of the shots were blocked by the chainsaw. She aimed her next shot low and destroyed the Fiends knee. She watched in horror as he crumpled to the ground and lost grip on the chainsaw only to have the blade shred into the side of his neck. The blood spray was almost sickening. The only sound was the revving of the chainsaw.

Once the chainsaw and the body where settled on the ground, Six approached and shut off the chainsaw. Then she picked up the bloody helmet.

“Huh.” Was all she said as she quickly scouted the area. “I guess we’re done here.” Six ginned to Boone and headed back to the entrance of the Vault.

They reached the entrance of the Vault and Six grabbed Boone’s pack. She looted the corpses and took all the guns and ammo she could stuff into the pack. With his pack in one hand and Lucky, on its last reload, in her other, they left the Vault.

The way back to the NCR checkpoint was silent; they’re already killed every Fiend in the area. They reached the checkpoint just as the sun was setting and Six greeted the soldiers. Boone holstered his pistol and retrieved the heads and they walked back to McCarran.


	19. Chapter 18: I Don't Hurt Anymore

# Chapter 18: I Don't Hurt Anymore

 

Six and Boone reached McCarran just after sunset. Once inside the gates Six turned to Boone. “You should get a real doctor to check you out now.”

“Let’s finished the mission first.” Six nodded and lead the way to find Major Dhatri. They found him near Six’s favourite training dummy.

“I see you're still alive, and that's promising. Any luck on those bounties?” He greeted when they got close. Boone unceremoniously dropped the bag at his feet. The major’s eyes widened in surprise. “All of them?”

“And Motor-Runner.” Six indicated the helmet hanging off Boone’s pack in her hand.

“Well I need to check and make sure…” He dug into the bag. “Goddammit. That's Violet, all right.” He said as he inspected the first head. Then he withdrew the second head. “Yeah... that's Cook-cook. Did he always smell like this? Even before he was dead? And the Fiends let this guy touch their food?” He pulled out the last head. “Well, well, well. Driver Nephi. Nothing to say, you son of a bitch? No tips on my golf swing? Lost a lot of good men to these psychopaths. Morale's going to be better, now that they’re gone. I guess we can send First Recon down to Camp Forlorn Hope. They need all the help they can get there.”

“Hmm? When will First Recon head out?” Six asked.

“Probably in a couple of days.” The Major replied. “You've made me one happy son of a bitch, you know that? I’ll get the bounties together. I take it you’re going to stay the night?”

“Yeah, we’re heading to see Colonel Hsu next then the infirmary. Then we’ll probably be at the tent the colonel had us in last night.” Six answered.

“Alright I’ll find you there. Again, that was excellent work. You've been one hell of a stroke of good luck, you know that? Those three scumbags probably killed twenty NCR troopers. And you bring them down with just the two of you.” Major Dhatri waved then headed off.

Six then lead the way into the main building and into Colonel Hsu’s office. Boone stiffly saluted before the colonel spoke.

“Anders showed up here not too long ago. I'm told you're the one who got him out of the vault. I can't tell you how relieved I am. Sending him on that mission was a mistake.”

Six sighed. “You did the right thing. If you'd sent more, they'd have been killed.”

“That's probably true, but I wonder if I should've taken a different strategy entirely. Although my options were certainly limited with most of our forces tied up garrisoning this place.”

“Well then consider me the bearer of good news! We just delivered three heads to Major Dhatri. That should help calm things down.” Six said excitedly.

“The three Fiend bounties?” The colonel asked hopefully.

“Yup. We also brought proof that Motor-runner is dead.” She grabbed the helmet off Boone’s pack and held it out with a smile.

“Unbelievable. That man has given us so much grief since we set up here. This may be a major turning point for us. I can't tell you how many times we thought we'd taken him out, only to have him show up again later, taking more heads off of fallen troopers.” The colonel seemed almost amazed. “This is for the bounty. And this is from a pool me and a lot of the soldiers around the base had going. You may not be NCR, but hey, it's only fair.”

Six accepted the caps. “Thanks, you mind if we use that tent again? It was a busy day.”

“Of course, stay as long as you’d like.”

“Thank you. We might be interested in the other work you had, but it’ll have to wait until tomorrow.” Six responded with a yawn.

“Of course. Sleep well.” The colonel offered. Six smiled and turned to leave. Boone followed. “Oh and Sergeant.” Boone glanced back over his shoulder. “Make sure you get that shoulder looked at.” Boone simply nodded and followed Six out.

“Sergeant, eh?” Six asked as they walked toward the infirmary.

“What about it?” Boone asked coldly.

“Hmm? Nothing, just didn’t know.” Six replied as she walked into the Infirmary. “Anders!” She shouted when she walked in.

“Over here.” She heard from one corner. She walked to the corner, hearing Boone leave her side.

“Colonel Hsu has Motor-Runner’s helmet.”

 The ranger’s eyes went wide. “I didn’t actually think you’d do it.”

“What? I said I would.” Six shook her head. “Whatever. How’s the leg?”

“Doc Kemp was pissed I’d let the infection progress so far. He said a few more days and I might have lost my leg. Guess I owe you one.” The ranger acquiesced.

“Just focus on healing up. NCR needs everyone right now.” Six waved and headed over to where a doctor was checking over Boone’s Shoulder.

“Will he live, Doc?” Six joked as she approached, getting a glare from Boone.

“The wound isn’t showing any signs of infection and the healing is progressing nicely.” Six dropped her pack and pulled out a Stimpak which she offered to the doctor. He looked at her questioningly.

“I don’t wanna take any of your supplies.” She gently insisted. The doctor shrugged, took the Stimpak and deftly applied it to Boone’s shoulder.

“A couple days and you’ll be as good as new, soldier. Now go get some rest.” The doctor then turned to Six. “What about you, miss?”

“What? Me? I’m…“ She hesitated and then stomped her foot a couple times. When she felt only a hint of pain, she smiled back at the doctor. “I’m fine.”

“Alright then. My work here is done.” The doctor brushed off his hands and walked away.

“That’s enough for tonight. Let’s get some rest.” Six headed to their designated tent with Boone in tow. There, she dropped their large amount of stuff at the foot of her cot and plopped down on the bed.

“I’m glad you’re gonna be alright.” Six said absently as she looked at the ceiling. “I was worried.” She added as she rolled over to face the tent wall. Boone didn’t respond. Six fell asleep wondering if she’d said something wrong.

The next morning Boone woke to find Six sitting cross legged on her cot reading her new book. She was smiling as she read. When he went to move the bed creaked and Six looked up. “Good morning! Today we’re going shopping!” Six said with a wry smile. “We both need better armour.” They both got up and got ready then Six dragged Boone to the quartermaster.

Trading in all the stuff they appropriated gave them quite a windfall. At the request for some strong, light armour the quartermaster brought out a set of NCR Ranger combat armour. Six squealed with excitement at the set of armour and immediately tried it on. It didn’t fit right so she made some adjustment. She ditched the duster which was too big and awkward to move in. She wore knee high black leather boots with a pair of dark cargo pants over them. She fastened a belt around her waist and fit on several easy access pouched. She settled Lucky’s holster on her thigh and she wore a thin tank top under the bulletproof vest of the combat armour. Her hands she protected with fingerless elbow high thick black leather gloves that left her upper arms and shoulders bare. She finished the ensemble with a pair of black authority glasses.

Boone had simply asked the quartermaster for a set of First Recon survival armour, which he was now sporting.

Six also bought a new backpack that was more versatile and more comfortable. She upgraded her supplies and resupplied. When they were finally done Six said goodbye to the quartermaster and the two headed back outside. As they were walking, Sterling waved them over to the First Recon tent where everyone was gathered.

“Well if it isn’t the pair that finally put down Violet, Driver Nephi and Cook-Cook.” Sterling said when they reached the others.

“That’s some nice work. We would’ve liked to have taken a shot at them, but I guess we’ll just settle for them being dead.” Gorobets put in.

“We hear you also got Motor-Runner.” Bitter-root added. “You’re really racking up the kill count aren’t you?” Everyone was talking but Six was more focused on who was not talking. Betsy was quiet and away from the group with her back to them all. Six had put two and two together and figured out if Cook-Cook had raped a First Recon Sniper, there was only one person it could be.

“Heard you took some lead Boone. Everything alright?” Sterling asked.

“I’ll live.” Boone replied dryly.

Without removing her eyes from Betsy, Six walked through the group, stopping the conversation and tapped Betsy on the shoulder. Betsy jerked around and forced out a “What?”.

“I thought you should know. Cook-cook is dead.” Six said quietly, feeling all eyes on her.

“ _You_ killed him? Well, shit. Here I'd dreamed up this whole elaborate revenge fantasy. Didn't really think I'd do it, but as long as the tubby bastard was actually alive, I could pretend like I would.” Betsy hesitated. “Here. I owe you. Take it and get out of here, before I indulge my inner bitch and spoil the moment.” Betsy shoved some NCR bills into Six’s hand and stormed out of the tent.

Six turned to look at the men still in the tent. All of them looked awkward and uncomfortable. Six met each of their eyes for a moment. “Really? No one?” Six asked the silence. Finally she threw up her hands. “Ugh… _Men_!” She stormed out of the tent after Betsy.

The men of First Recon stepped out of the tent to see the Courier catch up to Betsy by the wall. Six grabbed her shoulder and Betsy spun around ready to strike. Six held her ground and spoke to Betsy. They spoke quietly for a moment then Betsy started getting mad. They started to be able to hear the conversation.

“…of your goddamned…!” Betsy yelled.

“… _not_ something you can just shrug off!” The courier yelled back.

“I already told you that I'm fine!”

“You are _not_ fine!”

“Who the hell are you to tell me what I am?”

“You wanna know what you are? You're a weak link! I know it, you know it, and First Recon knows it! Do _something_ about it!” Six shouted. Betsy looked shocked; she was silent for a moment.

“If you’re so smart what the hell should I do!?” Betsy finally shouted back, emotion colouring her voice.

“Mental trauma can slow you down or distract you, but it's treatable - just like any bullet wound!” Six shouted then she took a breath. “Get. Help. God _. Damnit_!”

The Courier and Betsy continued to talk for a few moments then Betsy turned to walk away. Six turned around and started walking toward the rest of First Recon while rubbing he temples. When she got close to First Recon they could see she was muttering to herself. When she got close enough, she sighed. Then she spoke.

“I guess you heard some of that…” Six started.

“Uh… yeah.” Gorobets said for all of them.

“You’re the Lieutenant?” Six asked.

“Gorobets.” He answered.

“Right, sorry. Betsy told me to tell you that she finally caved; though I’d say she’s finally smartened up.” She rubbed her forehead and wearily smiled. “That was terrifying.”

“Betsy caved? You mean she’ll see the doctor?” Gorobets asked, a little surprised.

Six nodded. “Can I go back to shooting bad guys now? It’s easier then staring down a First Recon Sniper.” Six grinned, glancing briefly over at Boone. “At least I had some practice.” She barked out a laugh. Boone shook his head and the others laughed. “Well, it’s almost lunchtime.” Six added nonchalantly. The enlisted of First Recon groaned. “Is it something I said? Wait… the Colonel mentioned something about food supplies. What’s up?”

“The f-f-food around here s-s-sucks.” Ten of Spades started.

“You can say that again.” Bitter-Root added bitterly.

“That bad, huh?” Six asked. “Well, let’s see…” Six dropped her pack, knelt down and started rummaging through it. “We resupplied at the 188 and I usually carry extra food, so lunch is on me today.” She smiled up as she tossed a box of Salisbury steak up to Bitter-Root.

Gorobets was the first to speak. “You don’t have to-“

“I know I don’t have to.” Six said as she tossed a can of Pork and Beans at him. “I want to.” She tossed food onto the table in the tent until her bag was empty. She’d see what she could get from the quartermaster later.

“Well, that’s it. Let’s eat!” She said as she placed her pack and rifle aside and then rubbed her hands together and grabbed a box of YumYum Deviled Eggs. Everyone hesitated. “What? You’re not going to make me eat alone, are you?”

“Dig in. We’ll resupply later.” Boone said as he rooted through his own pack to pull out his food supplies and add them to the table. Boone’s word was all they needed and soon food was taken from the table.

Once they’d all started eating Betsy returned to the tent. “What the hell?” She said as she saw the spread of food on the table. “Where’d all this come from?”

“Boone and ahh…” Sterling started. “Sorry miss, I never did catch you name.”

Six glanced over at Boone. “That’s quite a story. Courier is fine.” She said. “And hurry up and dig in before its gone Betsy.” Betsy grabbed some food and joined them.

“How did you get that centurion helmet anyway?” Bitter-Root asked as they ate.

“Boone said they were Legion assassins.” Six said between mouthfuls.

“Assassins?” Sterling asked, surprised.

“Apparently, and I quote, “The Caesar has marked you for death... and the Legion obeys!”.” Six did her best Legion asshole impression. “I guess they’ve also heard about Nipton and Nelson.” Six thought for a second before sadly adding. “I almost lost it all to that centurion.” Then she switched gears, this was friendly conversation time, not sad reflections on poor life decisions time. “By the way that Driver Nephi asshole was _fast_. I mean like _really_ fast. What’s up with that?”

“He was probably high on Jet.” Betsy added.

“The asshole nearly took my head off twice before I got him into Boone’s line of sight.”

“More playing the bait?” Sterling asked.

“What can I say? I’m good at it.” Six smiled.

“So Boone, you been killing Legion this entire time?” Betsy asked.

“Tried living down in Novac cause of Vargas… Didn’t work out.” Boone said stiffly.

Six shook her head sadly and changed the subject. “So someone has got to tell me. Just how does Mr. New Vegas get his news? We only went fiend hunting yesterday and he’s already talking about it on the radio!”

Gorobets laughed. “I heard the broadcast. That is one of the great mysteries of the Mojave.”

The conversation continued while they whittled down the pile of food. It was late afternoon and there was only a box of potato crisps left on the table when Six got up to stretch.

“Well, this little lady had some gun maintenance to take care of before we take on more work tomorrow.” She grabbed her rifle and pack. “So, see ya later, and if not good luck!” She left the tent to a chorus of thank yous and goodbyes. Boone was behind her a moment later. She glanced back and smiled at him but didn’t say anything.

They reached their tent and both settled down on the ground to do their gun maintenance. Six went about cleaning Ratslayer, settling into a familiar routine.  They both worked in silence for quite a while; Six eventually finished up with Ratslayer and moved onto Lucky. Six almost dropped the parts in her hands when Boone broke the silence.

“We have enough caps to get onto The Strip.”

Six looked up at him. “I suppose we do but McCarran still needs some help. I think we’ll burn another day helping out then we’ll head to The Strip.”

“What are you going to do when you find the guy?”

“I’ll probably have to kill him.” She sighed. “But maybe he’ll have some answers for me first.” They were both silent for a while. “I hear there’s another Vault that needs explorin’. You up for it tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

“Sounds good.” She smiled at him. She finished cleaning Lucky and got ready to get some rest.


	20. Chapter 19: There Stands the Grass

# Chapter 19: There Stands the Grass

 

Six bounced as she led the way to the vault. According to Dr. Hildren, the vault was spewing strange plant life into the desert and he wanted to know why. So Six and Boone had headed out into the wasteland, but not before the doctor’s assistant had told them they weren’t the first ones to go explore the old vault. On potentially another rescue mission, Six was eager to proceed and had quickly plotted a route to Vault 22 on her Pip-Boy.

As they had left Camp McCarran, they ran into First Recon, who were all geared up and heading out. Six had said her farewells and promised to stop by Forlorn Hope if she could. Then the pair had headed east.

Six was now humming along to a wordless song on the radio as she scanned her surroundings. So far, the morning had been uneventful. The sky was clear and the air was warm; not yet reaching the high temperatures of midday. Six spotted a gecko sunbathing on an upcoming rock and picked up a rock from the ground. She threw the rock towards the gecko only to watch it impact harmlessly on the desert ground over a foot from the gecko. The sound was enough to startle the creature and it scurried off.

“Nice shot.” Came a gravelly voice from behind her.

She turned around and huffed playfully. “That’s why I use grenades!” She laughed then continued walking. Boone was finally starting to be more at ease around her. She trusted him and he seemed to trust her; but she didn’t know if he actually liked her or just thought she was useful. What had started as a strained relationship had slowly built into an easy camaraderie. She hoped their escapades helped distract him from other things; even if just for a moment.

She was glad she had asked him to join her that night in the dinosaur. She was even more glad he had agreed. She still didn’t know why he had agreed. If he was truly looking for a suicide by Legionary, there were much easier and faster ways than this. Maybe he liked being useful. Maybe he liked being busy. Maybe he liked being with her. _What? Stop being an insensitive bitch! The man is still grieving his lost family._ She mentally berated herself. Sure he was attractive, reliable and trustworthy. He also indulged her reckless ideas and backed her up without fail. But she wanted to be his friend. Wanted to help him the way a friend would. Be there if he needed it. She knew he needed it. He’d already confided in her; the truth about what happened to Carla, of what he had to do. Maybe he did trust her. If he did, she would _never_ take advantage of that trust. She would never hurt him. If that meant friends is all they would ever be, so be it. He was a good man with a good heart; he didn`t deserve what had happened to him.

Six wrinkled her nose in thought as she looked toward the slowly approaching mountains. He had told he had bad things coming to him; that she should leave for her own safety. What sort of bad things could he have done to deserve what had happened? She couldn’t imagine him doing anything that bad. Sure, he was military; a trained killer. But who wasn’t a killer out here? Hell, _she’d_ been killing pretty much nonstop since she recovered. But the NCR did seem to be the good guys.

A distant movement caught her eye and she stopped in her tracks. She squinted her eyes and tried to focus through the shimmering mirages in the distance. Boone stopped when he was beside her. Without a word he pulled out his rifle and looked down the scope. Six was about to grab her own rifle when she felt a hand on her shoulder pull her to the ground. She went prone beside Boone. Then he whispered, “Cazadores.”

Six’s brows drew down in confusion, and then her eyes went wide in realization as images developed in her mind. She carefully and quietly drew her rifle and looked through the scope. Giant, terrifying, flying blue insects came into focus. They appeared to be swarming listlessly in the distance. Six started counting. She got to nine before she lost count of the crisscrossing critters.

“There’s… a lot.” She said after a few moments.

“But they haven’t seen us.” Boone responded.

Six glanced around at the terrain and then down at her Pip-Boy map. “We could go around. Backtrack a bit and move up into the mountains.”

“Cazadores are erratic. They’re hard to hit.” He considered for a moment. “Let’s go around.” Quietly the pair got up and sneaked back the way they had come. Then they moved closer to the foot of the mountains and proceeded around the swarm in silence. As they walked Six tried to remember everything she could about the insects.

Soon they were safely around the swarm and back on track. They continued without incident until Six spotted greenery in the distance in the late afternoon. As excited as the sight made her, Six didn’t give into that excitement and kept her guard up. People had gone missing here after all.

They carefully approached the plants and eventually saw the half open vault door behind the cliff. The closer they walked the more Six noticed the sound. The desert wind blew through the plants causing a soft swishing sound. The sound was pleasing, almost comforting. A soft fluttering caught her attention and she looked toward a particularly thick bush. It was swaying in the wind calmly. Suddenly a giant mantis jumped through the bush toward her leg. Her first instinct was to recoil from the bug but a stronger instinct threw her foot forward and a heavy boot collided with the bug midair and sent it flying in a small arc. It hit the vault door with a hollow thud. The noise drew out more of the insects so Six drew Lucky as she heard Boone shoot one of the bugs. The mantises went down easy enough. They were tiny and quick which made them harder to hit but they were flimsy and a hit anywhere incapacitated them.

“Well, Hildren wasn’t lying.” Six said as she approached the large vault door. She quickly scanned the area beyond the door and then edged her way in. Once she was inside and out of the hot Mojave sun she started coughing, instantly putting up a hand to stop Boone. He stopped, still outside. Six kept coughing. The air was thick and humid. She coughed a few more times then caught her breath and focused on breathing. Boone glared at her.

Keeping her breathing steady and even she said, “The airs thick and wet in here. Humid. Really humid.” She nodded to Boone and he followed her in. Even expecting the humidity, he coughed a few times. They stayed in the entryway for several minutes while they adjusted to the new conditions.

When she was ready, Six jerked her head toward the inner door indicating they should get started. Moving toward the door Six saw a faint light in the corner that she knew meant an active computer terminal. Six checked the terminal and quickly read the contents.

“Someone left a journal on here. It’s signed Keely. That’s who Angela was looking for. No date though. ” Six said and then moved toward the inner door. She opened the door and proceeded cautiously down the hallway with Boone a few steps behind her. The vault was quiet except for the humming of machinery in the background and the soft sound of circulating air. The hallways were shadowy and ominous; nothing like the Fiend’s brightly lit vault. Eventually they found an elevator. Six tried the button, when nothing happened, she moved to the nearby stairs.

After exploring a little more and finding more of Keely’s logs, they came across a secluded patch of plant life in the hallway. The plants were lit by a strange purple floodlight. Six approached the plants and heard a soft rustling. She glanced around for the sound before settling her eyes on the green monstrosity rising from the plants. Six drew and fired before she was consciously aware of what she was seeing. The human shaped thing fell to the ground with a thump. Realization dawned on her.

“Is that… _was_ that a person?!” She gasped as she slowly approached the body. She prodded the body with a toe. When she was adequately sure it was dead she bent down to inspect it. Her mind kept working as she looked at the misshapen form before her. “Is this what happened to the people who lived here?” She stood up again. “There could be a lot more.” She looked back at Boone. He wore his usual scowl. “What have I gotten us into now?” She sighed and continued on.

The vault was full of plants, bugs and plant people. Now that they knew the plant people hid in the bushes they were easy to spot and kill from a distance. They reached the lowest level of the vault and found the central computer. She downloaded the data to her Pip-boy without a thought. That’s why she was there right?

Upon finishing exploring the lowest level they found damaged wall that led to some natural caves. Six led the way down the long tunnel until they reached a ledge leading into a massive cavern filled with bugs and carnivorous plants. It was like shooting fish in a barrel. While scanning to make sure the area was clear she caught sight of a person in the distance. When it was clear, she hopped down from the ledge and headed over to the person.

“Took your sweet time. I suppose the NCR sent you?” Came the raspy voice of a ghoul.

“Yes, Angela Williams asked us to come find you.” Six said as she reached out a hand to help the ghoul up.

“Ah, she's such a dear. Not like that pompous little pedant she works for.” Six pulled Keely to her feet, noting the rough, scaly hand. “But that's neither here nor there. These plants have gotten completely out of control. I've got a plan to deal with them, but I'll need your help.”

“Of course. We'd be glad to help.”

“Good. Meet me on the second level, and I'll explain what needs to be done.” With that Keely ran off. Six headed back to the stairs at a more leisurely pace, with Boone close behind. With four flights of stairs behind them, Six and Boone met Keely in her makeshift camp.

“Good, you're here. Ready to begin?” Keely greeted.

“Yup.”

“Time is of the essence, so I'll be brief. This place is filled with spores that are toxic to humans, and we need to get rid of them. I've pumped the vault full of a highly flammable gas that, once ignited, should destroy the vast majority of the spores. There's one problem, though. The gas becomes semi-inert on exposure to oxygen, meaning the gas will have to be ignited close to where it's being introduced. I need you to find the vents where the gas is being pumped and ignite it. Oh, and survive the resulting blast.”

Six considered carefully. “Sounds dangerous… but it needs to be done.”

“Good. Return to me when it's done.” Keely finished and went back to her computer.

Six walked over to the adjoining room with Boone close behind. “Alright, I’ll go ignite the gas. You stay here.” She said as she dropped her pack and rifle on the ground and checked her grenade pouch.

“No.” Came a stern reply.

Six’s head snapped up; that had not been the answer she was expecting. “What?” She asked, a little surprised.

“I’ll go.”

“Look, I appreciated it but this job was my choice so it’s my life I’ll risk.” Six sighed as she crossed her arms.

“You still have unfinished business on The Strip.” He said evenly.

“This is more important.”

“Can’t help anyone else if you die here.”

“ _I_ have every intention of surviving this. I’m not sure if _you_ do!” Six finally brought it to light.

“That’s my choice.” Boone was still calm and composed.

“Yeah? And it’s mine to do everything I can to stop you!”

“Why?”

“Why?! Because contrary to what _you_ may believe, _I_ think you’re a good person!”

“I’m not.”

“Oh? And why is that? Tell me, because I sure as hell don’t see it. I met you _protecting_ a town that needed help. You didn’t hesitate to risk your life to save some _criminals_. With just the two of us we assaulted a town full of enemies to save three _strangers_. And I can’t even _count_ how many times you’ve saved _my_ life.” Six tried to calm down and removed her sunglasses to rub at her eyes with her hand. Boone didn’t respond.

“This is the thing that’s been bothering you, isn’t it? The thing you didn’t want to talk about when we were camped outside Boulder City.” She racked her brain remembering what Manny had told her. “This is about Bitter Springs, isn’t it?” At the mention of Bitter Springs, Boone dropped his eyes to the ground. “What happened there?” She prodded gently.

Boone brought his eyes back to hers. He’d tell her exactly what he did so she’d know exactly what kind of person he was. “There was a... miscommunication. We did what we were there to do. Women, kids, elderly, wounded. They told us to shoot till we were out of ammo. So that's what we did.”

Six’s jaw dropped open. She’d known it must be bad, but this? This was too much. She turned from him and walked over to lean against the wall. She slid down the wall to sit before her knees gave out and hugged her legs. _He couldn’t have…_ But he’d just told her, he had. She thought she had found something good in this world; someone good. Apparently she was wrong. He’d fooled her. Maybe everyone in this world was just looking out for themselves. Maybe she shouldn’t be wasting her time helping people who would never even consider helping her.

Boone stood and watched the Courier. Now she knew the truth about what he really was. He wasn’t quite sure how she’d react. She sat silently with her head buried in her knees as the minutes stretched on. Finally her shoulders slumped, she shook her head and let out a long sigh before lifting her head. She stared intently at him with those piercing eyes for several seconds. Then she stood up.

“We’ll go down together.” Six said and headed toward the stairs without looking back to see if he’d follow. She tried to focus on the task at hand and not the heavy footfalls behind her on the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs she could smell something odd. _The gas._ She wandered until she found the vents. The gas was so thick around the vents she could see it shimmer in the air. _This is where I have to set it off._ She looked around. The computer room was barely a stone’s throw away. She tried the mechanical door. It buzzed closed.  _Not very fast. Maybe fast enough._ She went in and examined the isolated room. Boone followed her in and she withdrew a frag grenade from her belt. She flattened against the wall and cast a brief look at Boone to make sure he was ready. He was her partner after all; at least for now. He looked ready enough.

Six took a deep breath and in one smooth motion she pulled the pin on the grenade, lobbed it through the door with one hand and hit the close button on the door with the other. It was over in a matter of seconds. The frag exploded and the very air caught fire. The fire flashed through the hallways in a heartbeat, reaching the computer room door just before it closed. Six felt the intense heat for only a moment before the door sealed and saved her from the blast.

When everything was clear, Six gave herself a half-hearted smile and headed out into the hallways. She made her way back to Keely who was more than a little surprised to see her alive. Keely was a wealth of information and Six spoke to her at length about the vault. In the end, she agreed with Keely that data Dr. Hildren wanted was too dangerous to leave the vault and let her delete the data she had downloaded. When they were finished Six made Keely promise to check in with Angela and then said goodbye and headed to the exit.

When Six stepped out into the cool Mojave night, she immediately started to shiver. Going from the hot, humid vault to the cold, dry Mojave was a drastic change. She pulled her duster from her pack and put it on, hoping to block some of the wind. Then she salvaged some burnable debris from around the vault entrance and found a decent spot to camp. While she worked at lighting the fire she noticed Boone drop some more fire fuel beside her then lay out their solitary bedroll.

Eventually she got the fire to catch and sat back to nurse it. She stared into the flames; finally having a moment to think. _What do I do now?_ She thought to herself. She hugged her knees in close and thought about what Boone had said. _Women, kids, elderly, wounded._ No wonder he thought he had bad things coming. The question however, was not what he thought, but what _she_ thought. Does one horrible, tragic event outweigh all the good he’s done? All the good he could do? She _knew_ he regretted it. That much was obvious. He probably left the army because of it.

She thought about the night they’d spent at Camp Forlorn Hope. He’d told her about some of his other regrets there. She’d offered what comfort she could. _All you can do is worry about today, make the best decisions you can and give it everything you have._ Did she really believe that? She had no past as far as she knew. She had no past experiences to draw from; no hindsight. She was just trying to be a good person now.  Was he doing the same? Were his regrets making him a better person? He wanted to make amends. He thought his death would be enough. But you can’t do anything if you’re dead. Only through living can you make up for your mistakes.

She was jarred out of her musings by a soft poke in her side. Suddenly alert, she looked around quickly. Boone was sitting beside her, a respectful foot away. In his hands he held several grilled mantis legs. _How long was I out?!_  He offered them to her silently. She hesitated a moment and then took them without a word. They sat and ate, side by side, in silence.

When they were both finished, Boone broke the silence. “We can go our separate ways from McCarran.”

“Is that what you think?” Six answered, eyes still on the fire. She saw Boone shift in her peripheral vision. “I guess I can see why. I didn’t handle that well. I needed some time to think and now I have.” Six hugged her knees tightly and looked over to Boone. “Friends don’t abandon each other and as stoic and intimidating as you can be sometimes; I’ve come to think of you as my friend.” Six smiled. “Thank you for trusting me. That must be hard for you to talk about. But I understand. In the field, if you hesitate, you or someone you care about could die.” Six paused. “It’s because of Bitter Springs that you think you've got bad things coming to you.”

“Life has a way of punishing you for the mistakes you make.” Boone said quietly. “Big enough mistake, punishment can take a while. Mine's not over.”

“Why do you think your punishment isn't over?” Six asked carefully.

“Because I'm still alive.” Boone stated, as if it were obvious.

Six considered for a few moments while staring into the fire. “Maybe you can make up for your mistakes.”

Boone let out a deep sigh. “A murderer who does good deeds is still a murderer. And he'll still get his judgment. I left the NCR when my tour was up. Had enough of war. Decided I was gonna start over. None of it made a difference in the end.”

“Maybe nothing I do will make a difference either.” Six said as she looked out over the Mojave. As her eyes readjusted to the darkness she caught a flicker of red in the moonlit distance. “But I’m still gonna try. That is, if you’ve still got my back.” She looked back to him with a smile.

“Heh, yeah.” He replied with a nod.

“Good, cause that funny feeling I had on the way to McCarran is back.” She grinned mischievously.

Boone looked at her strangely for a moment and then he looked out toward to Mojave where she had just been looking. “Legion.” He ground out after his eyes adjusted. They both grabbed their rifles and moved into the hills.

There was no fight. Boone waited for Six to fire first; she took out the flag bearer. When they knew they’d been spotted, the Legionaries started sprinting toward the campfire but they never even got close. Six and Boone got back to the campfire and Six threw some more fuel on the fire.

“How’d they even know we were here?” She asked, not expecting a reply.

“Legion has spies everywhere.”

“In McCarran?”

“Maybe.”

“Huh.” Six replied and then stretched her arms above her head. “You want some sleep or first watch?”

“I’ll take first watch.”

Six nodded, doffed her duster and crawled into the bedroll, pulling the covers close around her neck. She lay there a few minutes thinking. Then she quietly stated. “You think about Bitter Springs a lot.”

“Always. Even when I sleep.”

“Maybe it would help to go back there.” Six said, stifling a yawn.

“I don't think so. It won't change anything. And that's a memory I don't want refreshed.”

“Oh, you’re right. Forget I said anything.” Six rolled over and fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 20: I Put a Spell on You

# Chapter 20: I Put a Spell on You

 

Six’s own scream woke her. She tried to sit up but something heavy was on her shoulder. She was almost panicking as she opened her eyes. She was expecting to see total and utter darkness; instead she saw Boone’s face, lit by the nearby campfire. She took a shaky breath and tried to calm down.

“You were screaming.” He said as he removed his hand from her shoulder and sat back on his knees.

“Sorry, I…” Six started as she sat up. Once sitting, she couldn’t find any more words.

“Want to talk about it?” He asked, concern evident in his voice.

“I… N-… Ye-…” She sputtered out. She took a deep breath and tried again. “Yes, but not now.”

“You never sleep well.” He paused. “I know a thing or two about nightmares. Is it Nipton?”

“Hmm? Sometimes but not mostly.” She gave him a half-hearted smile. “Well, I’m awake now. You get some sleep and we’ll talk in the morning.” Boone gave her a glare. “I promise.” She added.

“Alright.” With that Six vacated the bedroll and pulled on her duster, trying to maintain some of the leftover warmth. She took up a spot by the fire and tried to shake the dreams from her head. She heard Boone settle in and eventually heard him fall asleep.

Six watched the sunrise; it wasn’t as pretty as some mornings. She stood up to wake Boone but he sat up as she stood.

“Good morning.” She said as she stretched the kinks out of her back. They packed up the campsite and donned their gear and headed back to McCarran. Six had a package of Dandy Boy Apples she munched on as they went; Boone had some Salisbury steak. She finished just as they stumbled across the Centurion who led last night’s failed ambush. She grabbed his helmet. She caught sight of Boone’s glance.

“What? I’m starting a collection!” Six said and tucked the helmet under her arm. They started walking. Soon she noticed Boone’s steely glare was focused on her.

“Alright, alright I promised.” She relented. “I may have… left out something when I told you about what happened in Goodsprings.” His glare intensified. “It wasn’t very important at the time and besides, I’d just met you.” She tried in defense. “Anyways, I told you the first thing I remembered was waking up in the doctor’s office. That’s not true. The first thing I remember…” She trailed off, remembering. She swallowed and tried again. “The first thing I remember is the dark and cold. I didn’t understand where I was at the time. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t move. I was terrified. It wasn’t until I managed to dig myself free that the realization dawned on me. I’d been buried alive. The last thing I heard was the robot approaching before I must have passed out.” Six sighed. “The rest you know. Meaning you know as much about me as I know.” She tried a smile, but failed.

“Sounds like you. You didn’t like it so you did something about it.”

Six laughed. “Well the Mojave isn’t going to save itself!” Six could have sworn she saw a smirk on Boone’s face.

They walked on through the morning. Six had just finished some InstaMash for lunch when Boone broke the silence. “I thought some more about what you said last night.”

“Oh? I said a lot of things last night.”

“I think maybe you're right. Maybe I should go to Bitter Springs. I don't know what I'm hoping to find there.”

“What changed your mind?” Six asked gently.

“Nothing. Dream. Just tired of thinking about it.”

“Okay. We can head there now.”

“No.” Came Boone’s quick and firm response. “After the strip. You still have unfinished business.”

“Alright. After the strip then.”

“I hope this isn't a mistake.”

“I don’t know either. But whatever happens, I’ll be there. What are friends for, right?”

“Even if I’m stoic and intimidating?”

“Hey! I catch glimpses of that elusive sense of humour once in a while. It’s just buried under all that military.”

The rest of the walk to Camp McCarran was uneventful. They saw a few Fiends in the distance but the Fiends fled at the sight of them. They reached the camp just before sunset. McCarran was quiet. Six relayed the news of Keely’s status to Angela and told Dr. Hildren the data was gone. After getting an earful from the doctor, Six and Boone headed out in the main buildings large entryway. As she was stretching and considering finding a comfy bed she saw Colonel Hsu standing in his office doorway. When he caught her eye, he beckoned them over. She trotted off toward the colonel with Boone in tow.

“Welcome back.” Colonel Hsu greeted when they were in his office. “Find anything exciting exploring this vault?”

“One civilian, alive and well; and one more reason to hate Vault-Tec.” Six responded happily.

Colonel Hsu chuckled. “I’ll bet. We're all impressed with the work you've done for us. I thought you might be able to make use of this.” He held a key out to her, which she took. “It's a key to a little hideaway south of here. We've used it as a place for Rangers to rest and resupply. I thought you might get good use out of it.”

“Oh thanks! Can you input the location into my Pip-Boy?” Six asked.

“Certainly.” Six held out her wrist and the colonel deftly entered to co-ordinates.

“We’re probably moving on tomorrow, but we thought we should mention that you may have a Legion spy in your midst.”

The colonel’s eyebrow rose. “Oh, what makes you say that?”

“Well, _I_ didn’t even know we’d be going to Vault 22 until the night before we left but some Legionaries tried to ambush us last night outside the vault.” She held up the helmet between them. “Could be chance, could be more.” Six shrugged.

“Usually I wouldn’t talk about this with a civilian, but lately I can't send a patrol on a bathroom break without it being ambushed by someone who heard they were coming. So somebody's getting the word out.”

“We could look into whose leaking NCR intelligence.” Six glanced over to Boone who nodded in agreement. “Might be a job best suited to outsiders.”

“Hmm... Well, why not? Given your recent arrival, at least I can safely rule you out as the leak. I'd like to have absolute trust in my men, but that's just not practical right now. Go ahead and look into it. See what you find.”

“Alrighty, we’ll see what we can do.”

“Also you may be interested in this. We actually took a Legion officer alive a few days ago, but so far he hasn't spoken a word.”

Six hummed and looked over at Boone who looked surprised. “Huh? Something strange about that?” She asked, her heart suddenly in her throat.

“The Legion trains their soldiers to kill themselves rather than be captured.” Boone quickly explained.

“Oh… why does everything I learn about the Legion make me hate them more?” Six sighed. “I’d sure like to _meet_ this Centurion. Think he’ll like my new hat?” She motioned gleefully with the helmet in her hands.

“I have Lieutenant Boyd trying to get the prisoner to talk, and she's excellent. But I think she's hit a wall. Talk to her, if you like. See if she has any use for you. Her office is right above mine, but I think she might be interrogating right now. So she'd be upstairs on the other side of the building.”

“All right. Let’s go start some trouble.” Six said with a look of mischief on her face. “We’ll report any progress.” Six tossed over her shoulder as she turned and headed out with Boone behind her. She heard a good luck offered from the colonel as she left. They headed toward the other wing and up the weird, once moving stairs. At the top they found a frustrated and pissed off looking, female MP. Six cautiously approached.

“You stick out like a sore thumb around here. You sure you're in the right place?” The MP asked as Six drew near.

“You’re Lieutenant Boyd?” Six hedged.

“Yeah, what’s it to you?”

“Courier Six at your service. I hear you have a problem with a Centurion.” Six patted the helmet under her arm. “I did too. Colonel Hsu asked me to lend my expertise.”

“I’ve heard of you. So far this has gone exactly as expected - poorly. But with the work you've done for NCR already, you might be just what I've been looking for. We captured an honest-to-God centurion of Caesar's Legion recently.”

“I hear that’s a big deal.”

“Better believe it. Everybody, everybody in Caesar's Legion from Caesar on down will kill themselves before they can be captured. They're so twitchy they'd probably do it if you reached out to hug them. But here's this guy who's an elite commander in their army and he just gives himself up, even as his men are slitting their own throats around him.”

“What do you think it means?” Six asked.

“Well, I don't know about you, but to me that sounds like a man who's willing to cooperate. Except he hasn't. Only times he speaks up are to insult you. He's a real prick, by the way. And I'm supposed to get information out of this guy.”

“Hmm. Sounds like a coward to me.” Six mused. “Usually I’d object to using violence on a prisoner of war but with the Legion, turnabout is fair play. Why don't you just beat your prisoner senseless?”

“I like you. Have I said that yet? Problem is that the NCR frowns on using that sort of tactic. There are some restrictions still in place from President Tandi's administration. But here's my favourite thing about you - you're not in the NCR. Plus, for all this guy knows, you're completely insane. That's a winning combination.”

“So you want me to do what you can’t.”

“I think if you rough him up enough and really put some fear into him, he'll sing like a choir boy. So let's do this. When you're ready, I'll go in and give you a little intro. Then I leave the room and you make him regret the day he was born. We go back and forth a couple of times until either he talks or he can't move his jaw anymore. Either way we've had our entertainment for the day.”

“Alright. Let me try talking to him first. If that doesn’t work, we’ll move on to violence.”

“Okay, I'll go in and have a word with him. Then I'll call you in.” Six and Boone followed Boyd into the room with the prison cell. Boyd unlocked the door and went in while Six placed her pack, rifle, pistol and combat knife on the table beside her Centurion helmet.

“Long time, no see, Silus.” She heard Boyd begin.

“Lieutenant. I was just thinking about you.” The cold voice made Six’s blood run cold. It just dawned on her exactly what she had agreed to.

“That so?”

“I was. I was just thinking about that pretty neck of yours.”

“How sweet.”

“I was thinking about how it would look with a Legion slave collar on it.”

“I'll pass.”

“Do you know what I love about our slave collars, Lieutenant?”

“If you love them, maybe you should try one on.”

“I love how tightly they fit. I train my men to make sure the slaves' flesh bulges a bit around the top and bottom. Know why?”

“It's all the rage in fashion circles.”

“Not quite. If you fit it just right, their body never gets used to the feeling of wearing it. It cuts in just enough when they swallow or turn their head to remind them who they belong to. And it's that constant reminder that keeps them docile.” Six almost gagged in disgust.

“In that case, maybe you'd better save the collar you were going to give me.”

“Oh? For whom?”

“For a friend of mine you're about to meet. My friend isn't very docile.”

“And who is this friend of yours?”

“You know all the rules the NCR instituted to protect enemy prisoners of war?”

“Of course.”

“My friend doesn't. Oh, and Silus? If you resist at all, I'll personally blow your brains out. Come on in. He's all yours. I'll be back in a bit to see how you're getting along. And I'll need you to surrender your weapons before you go in. You can pick them up from the locker on your way out.” Six was in awe. She didn’t know if she would be able to keep her cool like that. Boyd left the cell and motioned for Six to enter. Six took a deep breath and went to step forward before she felt a hand on her arm.

“Be careful.”

“I know.” She smiled weakly to Boone as he released his grip. She stepped forward and went through the cell door. She was immediately greeted by insults.

“What an ugly little worm you are. What pile of excrement did the lieutenant pluck you from, worm?” Six smile wanly at the malice in the comment but tried to make the smile look sinister. She didn’t take the bait. “You must have some reason to be in your line of work. Tell me, what did the Legion do to you? Did we enslave your children? Slaughter your family before your eyes to teach you a lesson? Whatever it was, I hope I was there to give the order.”

“You must miss giving orders, now that all your men are dead.” Six said sweetly.

“Foot soldiers of the Legion are trained to not have to think for themselves - to have conflict removed from their minds. They kill themselves to evade capture because they are not trusted to make such a decision rationally in the heat of battle. But I'm no foot soldier. I knew I could escape captivity on my own, without revealing the tiniest iota of information to my captors.”

“Sounds to me like you were too gutless to follow Caesar's orders.”

“I'll show you gutless, you snivelling bitch. I'll spill your guts all over this room!” Six did everything in her power not to flinch. She’d found the kink in his armour.

“Yeah, yeah, but I want to know how a coward can attain the rank of centurion.”

“Coward? I've faced odds that would make your NCR soldiers wet themselves. I've led charges against men with guns carrying only my knife, and I can tell you, it was they who feared me. But suicide is a weak death on a battlefield. It says to your enemy that you fear capture. It says if you're caught you can be broken.”

“And if you can't go through with it, you look even weaker.” Six shook her head disapprovingly.

“You think I'm going to slit my throat for some megalomaniacal self-appointed dictator? I didn't work my way up to have it all be taken from me out of some irrational paranoia. Caesar's losing it. I believe that. He's been shutting himself in his tent. Privately, he complains of headaches. Whatever it is, it's affecting his ability to lead.” Six simply listened. “Time was essential for my mission, but we waited three days for him to dispatch us. Another of his headaches. Does that sound like a man in command? He has an operative planted in this very base, but does he use his agent to rescue me? No. He's content to have the agent spend his nights radioing troop positions back to our base camp. He knows I'm here, and he's left me to rot.”

“Who's the operative?” Six’s curiosity got the best of her.

“I don't know. I know he sends intelligence by radio in the middle of the night. Sometimes that intelligence would find its way to my century.”

“Thank you. You've been very helpful.” Six smile sweetly to him as she moved toward the door without turning her back to the Centurion.

“I hope the Legion burns your wretched body at the stake when they conquer this place. There’s nothing you can do to stop that.”

“You don’t know who I am, do you?” Six grinned mischievously.

“I know that you're a brainless cretin and I know that by this time next month the streets of New Vegas will be decorated with the decaying heads of NCR soldiers.”

“I’m the courier who killed Vulpes Inculta in Nipton, routed the Legion at Nelson and successfully interrogated a gutless Centurion.” With that Six left through the prison door.

Once outside she leaned against the wall and collapsed to the floor; the mixture of adrenalin and relief causing her to shake all over. She hugged her knees tightly, not caring how she looked to the outside world.

“You ok?” Asked a rough female voice.

“Ye…Yeah. Just need a sec to catch my breath.”

“You did well.” Boyd began. “I don't know how you did it without putting a scratch on him, and I'm a little disappointed personally, but it saved the NCR some face. And it could save us more than that when all is said and done. I'm gonna talk to some people when we're through here. This is about double the standard fee we'd give a "consultant," but from what I saw, you're more of an artist. So think of this as your commission.” She presented a handful of NCR bills.

“Boone…?” She asked, indicating the money with a shift of her eyes.

“Yeah.” Boone took the money from Boyd.

Six took a deep breath; there was more work to be done. “Hsu already has us looking for this spy.” She started as she raised her eyes from the ground to Boyd. “Have you noticed anything suspicious lately?”

“Now what kind of MP would I be if I didn't notice anything suspicious? I've had soldiers go AWOL, break-ins, thefts, you name it.”

“Tell me about the break-ins.”

“Maybe break-in isn't the right word. We didn't find signs of forced entry. But I've had reports of someone sneaking into the control tower at night. It's probably just a meeting spot for a steamy military base love affair. Kids today. But it bothers me that they didn't break in. It means they have an access code. Most soldiers around the base don't have that.” Boyd explained.

“Would you be willing to give me the control tower access codes so we can check it out?”

“Sure, if you want to investigate.” She handed a slip of paper from her pocket to Boone. “It's not like there's anything to steal up there. Just a bunch of old communications equipment.”

“Ahhhhhhhhhh!” Six let out a long, loud groan. “Old communications equipment? As in old radios? As in easily repairable means for contacting people far away?” Six’s mind made a leap and she groaned again dropping her face into her knees. “And he has the access code! Which means officer.” She didn’t see Boyd or Boone’s surprised faces at her revelation. She grumbled and pushed herself to her feet. She shook away the dust and walked over to the table to retrieve her things but left the Centurion helmet where it was.

“The Centurion said the spy radios reports at night.” Six fit all her equipment back into place. “Boone and I will stake out the tower. Lieutenant, please sit tight. We don’t want to spook the spy or let him know the centurion caved.”

“Alright, you have until dawn.”

“Thanks. Let’s go, Boone!” Six nodded to Boone and the pair briskly made their way to the tarmac. Boone indicated the tower once they were outside. Soon enough they’d found a vantage point sufficient distance away where they wouldn’t be noticed but close enough to recognize the spy through a scope. They set up; both prone, both with sights trained on the door.

Hours went by. Six figured staying prone would leave her stiff. To her surprise, she wasn’t. But she was getting tired. It was past midnight and sleep was starting to creep up on her. She was musing on what her favourite colour was when Boone’s quiet word sounded from beside her.

“There.” Six shifted to catch the officer moving across the tarmac in her sights.

“Do you recognize him?” Six breathed.

“Captain Curtis.”

“Alright, the moment he goes through that door we’ll follow, quick and quiet, and catch him in the act.” Six said as she quietly stowed her rifle. Boone still had his sights trained on the traitor.

“Boone?” Six was trying not to worry. The pause stretched on.

“He’s in. Let’s go.” He quickly shouldered his rifle and took off across the tarmac. Six followed close behind. They closed the gap in twenty seconds. Six quickly keyed in the access code and as quietly as possible they opened the door and snuck in. They waited at the bottom of the stairs inside. Six could hear rustling around up above her. She waited, listening to her heart pound in her ears.

“Lupa, this is Frumentarius Picus, over.” Broke the silence a few moments later. Six saw Boone’s expression go grim even in the dark.

“Go ahead, Picus.” They heard crackled from the radio.

“Afternoon patrol enters Fiend territory at 1300. Have them mine that stretch.”

“Ten-four, Picus. Fiends will be alerted. What’s the status of your primary mission?”

“Charges are set. Detonation will occur as the train leaves the station. Over.”

_Charges? Station?_ Six wondered. The monorail Boone had mentioned. _Shit, shit shit!_

“How long?”

“A couple of minutes.” _Shit, shit shit!_ Kept running through Six’s mind. She signalled Boone. He nodded and they moved. She drew Lucky in preparation. The captain turned suddenly, startled by the noise. “What are you doing here? You don't have clearance.”

“Screw clearance, _Picus_!” As realization dawned on the captain Six pulled the trigger and put an end to the traitor with a bullet to the chest.

“Shit, shit, shit!” She finally voiced the mantra going through her head as she rifled through the former captain’s pockets. She found a piece of paper with numbers on it and a key word she was looking for. _Deactivation!_ “Come on!” She shouted to Boone and the pair bolted from the tower. They ran toward to main building. “Find the colonel! Warn him! I’ll deal with the bomb!” She shouted as she ran. Six slammed into the building’s door and forced it open. She headed to the stairs as Boone left her side. Once at the top of the stairs she saw a big sign that said ‘Monorail’ and followed the arrow to a door down a hallway. She forced open that door and found the empty station platform beyond with the train waiting, empty.

_There’s still time._ She approached the train and carefully inspected it as she went. She then entered the train. She checked under the seats and behind them but a tiny red flash behind a vent caught her eye. She carefully removed the vent and saw the bomb. Trying to keep her hands from shaking, she typed in the deactivation code. The little red light went out. She let out a sigh of relief as she heard a clattering on the station platform. She looked over to see Boone, Hsu, Boyd and half a dozen MPs.

“The bombs here in the vent. I put in the deactivation code but I ain’t touching it. You’ve got people who do that, right?” Six asked Hsu. He made a motion and two MPs got aboard the train and took her place. She headed out onto the platform.

“What happened?” Cononel Hsu asked as she got off the train.

“It was Captain Curtis. He was Legion.”

“Curtis? He's been in the NCR long before our conflict with the Legion. There's just no way… I hope you're mistaken, but somehow I don't think so. It'd explain a lot. This is much worse than anyone expected. There could be others, too.  You two have done everything that was asked of you. You have my personal thanks for this, and I'll make sure you receive the credit you deserve.” He looked between Six and Boone. “Both of you.”

“Credits all well and good but what about sleep? Sleep is good too.” Six stretched elaborately and yawned as the colonel laughed.

“I’m sure we’ll all sleep better thanks to the work you’ve done here. Your usual tent is still empty. You’ll be heading out in the morning still?”

“Yup, Boone tells me there’s live music on The Strip.” She smiled involuntarily.

“The Strip? If I had known, I would have let you use the monorail, but as it stands now, I want our mechanics to go over every inch of the thing before we start it back up again.”

“Oh, no worries.” Six walked toward the doors back into the main building. “Good night!” She called back as she went through the doors. Once inside the building, she glanced over at Boone and then jumped away to strike a heroic pose as she smiled wide.

“Courier Six: Saviour of the Monorail!” She arced her hands in front of her to indicate her name in lights. “Liberator of Nelson! Avenger of Nipton! Guardian of Goodsprings! And Bane of Centurions!” She laughed aloud.


	22. Chapter 21: Blowin' in the Wind

# Chapter 21: Blowin' in the Wind

 

Six woke, not to a nightmare, but to a familiar old pain. Her temple was throbbing. The morning sun shone in through the open tent flap and felt like daggers in her eyes. She shifted to her stomach and buried her head under her pillow with a pained groan. She curled up and shifted her head, trying to find some position that would reduce the pain. Nothing helped. _Apt._ She thought to herself. _The day I’m going to confront the man who did this to me, is the day I’m crippled by the pain._ She grit her teeth and sat up, throwing her legs over the side of the cot and dropping her pounding head into her hands. With the heels of her hands pressed into her temples to try and stop the pounding and her fingers over her eyes to block out the light, she tried to focus on something other than the pain.

“Something wrong?” Came a familiar voice from the other side of the tent.

“I ever tell you why I bypassed Nipton on the way to Novac?” She asked through clenched teeth.

“No.”

“The doctor in Goodsprings told me after what had happened I might get headaches. The day I left Mojave Outpost, I could barely see straight because of the pain. When I got close to Nipton, the town was busy and loud, even from a distance. Since I didn’t need to resupply, I skipped the town so I wouldn’t have to fight the pain and deal with the locals.”

“That might have saved your life.”

“What?” She asked, not following him.

“Legion might have already been there.”

She shot her head up to look at Boone, momentarily forgetting the pain. “I never thought of that. Maybe if I had-“

“No.”

“What?”

“You couldn’t have saved them. The Legion would have just killed you too… or worse.”

“You’re probably right.” She said as she placed her head back in her hands.

“We don’t have to leave today.”

“No. I’ll be fine.” She lifted her head and fished her boots out from under the cot. She finally noticed Boone was sitting on the ground near the tent’s entrance cleaning his rifle. By the time she had geared up, adding her sheriff’s hat to her usually ensemble to block out more sun, Boone was finished his maintenance and ready to go as well.

They made a quick stop by the quartermaster and then were almost at the main gate when they were stopped by a shout from behind.

“Courier!” Came a voice with a familiar air of authority.

“Colonel, don’t tell me there’s more trouble.” Six laughed as Colonel Hsu jogged up to them.

“No, all’s quiet for the moment.” He replied as he stopped in front of the pair. “I wanted to catch you before you left to thank you again. You don’t know just how important the monorail is to operations around here. But it’s not just that. Anders, Curtis, the fiends, everything you’ve done in the short time you were here has improved our standing immeasurably.”

“I’m just doing my part to help out.” Six winched slightly as she spoke.

“Still, thank you. And let me apologize in advance for what I’m about to do.” He turned to face Boone. “Sergeant, I’d like to officially ask if you’d consider reenlisting. The war with the Legion is coming and we could use every soldier we can get; especially one as effective as you.”

“Are you soliciting my sniper?” Six gave an incredulous laugh.

“I suppose I am.” The colonel responded. Both Six and Hsu looked at Boone. Boone looked over at Six.

“Don’t look at me. This is entirely your choice.”

“Not now, sir. There’s something I need to take care of before I consider reenlisting, sir.” Boone stated.

“Fair enough. But I had to ask.” Hsu seemed to have expected that. “Well, good luck to you both, and stay safe out there.”

“Thanks, Colonel.” Six said with a wave as she turned to head through the gate, momentarily grateful for the silent presence beside her. Six and Boone left McCarran and headed south to hook around the NCR base and then head north toward The Strip.

Fiend territory was quiet. They were walking north, heading almost directly toward the massive lit up building that was on The Strip, when Six stumbled. She wasn’t really sure what happened. One second she was walking, gritting her teeth against the unrelenting pain in her head, the next she was on all fours. Hands and knees in the dirt, she hung her head as she tried to shake some of the pain. Finally, she pulled back and sat on her knees. Boone was standing beside her, looking down at her. He held out a hand to help her up.

“Sorry,” She said sheepishly. “I lost my footing.” She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. They started walking again, Six mostly following Boone and not really paying attention to the world around her as she fought with the headache. She did notice when they walked into shadow. She looked around; Boone had led them toward one of the few remaining houses out here. They stood under an overhanging roof that offered protection from the sun.

“Sit.” He ordered. Six didn’t argue and sat in the shade with her pack against the house. Boone sat beside her, and then offered her his canteen; which she accepted quietly. She drank and handed it back. They sat in silence; the only sound was the sound of the wind whipping across the plains. Six soon found her head bobbing, as she started to drift off. She must have fallen asleep.

Boone had seen that the Courier was suffering long before she had fallen. She would rub her head with her hand or slightly shake her head. She was quiet and her eyes were locked on her feet. Usually she liked to listen to the music on her Pip-Boy when they walked for too long in silence and she was always eager to see the new things around her. He’d seen her stumble a few times before she fell. He’d tried to catch her but he was too slow. He knew she needed a break but she wouldn’t want to let this slow them down. He didn’t care. He led them to some nearby shade and told her to sit. He sat beside her. Soon he saw her head bobbing as she struggled to stay awake.

His mind wandered as he sat beside her as she slept. Was going to Bitter Springs really a good idea? He didn’t know. The Courier had said they would go after they visited The Strip. He could still change his mind if he wanted to. His mind was in the dark place it went when he thought about Bitter Springs when he felt the Courier’s head roll onto his shoulder. It instantly brought him back to reality. To here, sitting under this decaying roof beside the self-proclaimed “Liberator of Nelson”. He thought about Nelson, about how the Courier hadn’t hesitated when they had heard the news and about the severe dressing down she’d given the ranger at the mere mention of mercy killing. He caught himself smiling when he thought back to the ranger’s expression. She always did what she thought was right and always helped anyone who needed help. He knew he’d be dead right now if not for her help, if she hadn’t asked him to go with her; if he hadn’t agreed. And now they were heading to Bitter Springs. Things would finally come full circle. Maybe he should go alone. He didn’t want her to get caught up in whatever happened. He wondered if he had the strength to go to Bitter Springs alone. He knew he didn’t. He’d lean on her a little longer; she was strong enough for that. He lost his train of thought when the Courier stirred.

She woke slowly, head resting comfortably to the side. She felt rested and the pain in her head had dimmed to a dull throbbing. She smiled to herself in comfort. She wanted to stay here, but she was slowly coming around and soon remembered where she was; sitting with Boone in the shade of an old house. Realization hit here like a ton of bricks; she was sleeping on his shoulder. She jolted fully awake and sat up straight trying not to blush.

“How long was I out?” She asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Half an hour.” He answered. She made sure not to look at him until the blush faded.

“Sorry.”

“Feeling any better?” He asked.

“Huh? Uhh… yeah.” She realized as she spoke. “Much better.” She smiled at him and got to her feet. “That was enough of a delay. Let’s go!” Boone got up and followed.

Six was in a good mood now. _Nothing like intense, unrelenting pain to make you appreciate_ not _being in pain._ She switched on Radio New Vegas.

“If you like news, then you're gonna love our next segment. There's word in from Camp McCarran that an attempt to bomb its monorail system was foiled by an alert civilian contractor. Security has been tightened.”

“Wooo!” Six cheered. “We made the news again!”

“ _You_ made the news.”

“I know, right? If I ever meet Mr. New Vegas I’m gonna set the record straight!” She laughed.

It was early evening when they reached a big set of doors in a makeshift wall with the giant word **FREESIDE** above them.

“Freeside? Not The Strip?” Six asked, a little confused.

“Freeside is the slum around The Strip. It’s a rough town. NCR’s at odds with the local gang, the Kings.”

“Ah. Thanks.” Boone pushed open the gate and Six followed him through. Inside the gate Six saw a number of men clad in leather jackets with slicked back hair plying their services.

“Hey, little lady. First time in Freeside?” Asked the closest one. Six hesitated. “Well then you need a bodyguard. Streets here can get rough. Only 100 caps.”

“Already got one.” Six giggled as she jerked a thumb toward Boone.

“Friendly word of advice, NCR isn’t very popular around here.” The greaser said as he eyed Boone’s beret.

“I’ll take my chances. Hey, I am new in town though and I could use some news. I’ll make it worth your while.” Six said reaching into her pocket.

“Not much going on other than the usual with the NCR.”

“Who would I talk to to learn more about that?”

“You’d probably have to talk to The King.”

“I thought you were a King.”

“I said _The_ King, babydoll.”

“Oh, ok. Where do I find him?”

“Down the street on the left, can’t miss it.”

“Thanks!” Six dropped a handful of caps in his hand and waved goodbye. Boone motioned and Six followed him down the street. They headed past a building with large walls. Through the massive open gate Six could see people rushing around with medical supplies.

“Hospital?” Six asked in surprise as she craned her neck to see as they passed.

“Close as you’ll get out here. The Followers of the Apocalypse run the Fort. Free medical care.”

“Free?” Six was surprised. “I think I like these Followers. We’ll have to stop by later.” They continued walking. Soon they heard a kid yelling about sales at the nearby store. After they passed him, Six saw a bunch more Kings hanging out outside of “The King's School of Impersonation”.

“That must be the place. We’ll have to stop by later.” She said as they walked by. Six saw the massive barricade in the distance being patrolled by robots. “That’s the entrance?!”

“I guess. Never come to the strip this way.”

“Right, you rode the monorail.” Six remembered.

They were approaching the gates when a dark-skinned man rushed up to them.

“You look new to Freeside, so here's a little advice, friends. Don't go past the south gate greeter without talking to it first.”

“Why wouldn't we want to go past the greeter?” Six asked, confused.

“Those bots are programmed to vaporize anyone who enters the fenced-in area without authorization from the greeter.”

“Ah.” Six pulled the rest of the caps out of her pocket. “Thanks for the warning.”

“Much obliged, miss.” The man took the caps and moved aside. Six moved ahead and waved to the nearest robot.

“Submit to a credit check or present your passport before proceeding to the gate. Trespassers will be shot.” The robot explained.

“Yup, ready for that.” Six dropped her pack and pulled out a huge bag of caps. “Is this enough?” She asked, holding the bag up.

The securitron seemed to assess the bag. “Thank you, madam. You may proceed.”

“Alright. Boone too?”

“Your associate is also permitted to access the gate.”

“Jackpot!” Six stowed the caps and slung her pack back into place. She approached the gates, which the securitrons opened for her.

Six stepped onto The Strip and couldn’t help the smile that came to her. She eyed the tall, brightly lit buildings, took in the rancorous laughter of the people and saw a city devoted to vice and sin. She sighed.


	23. Chapter 22: Ring-a-Ding-Ding

# Chapter 22: Ring-a-Ding-Ding

 

“Howdy, pardner! Might I say, you're looking fit as a fiddle.” Came a southern drawl Six had heard before.

“ _Victor?!_ ” Six asked incredulously. “What the hell! I left you in Goodsprings!”

“Consider me your personal welcome wagon! Now hear this - the head honcho of New Vegas, Mr. House, is itching to make your acquaintance. Just head for the Lucky 38. It's the big ol' tower shaped like a roulette spinner.”

“Nah Vic, I've got a score to settle.” Six said resigned.

“Sorry, rambler. I know you're fixing to serve up some vengeance, but I'm gonna have to point you to the Lucky 38 first. Mr. House, the head honcho of New Vegas, is itching to make your acquaintance. He'll help you serve that cold dish of yours extra-chilly.” The robot seemed way too cheerful about the whole situation.

“Alright, Vic. I’ll head there now.” Six sighed.

“Yeehaw, pardner! That's the spirit. He'll be waiting for you.” Six watched the face on the securitron change back to a security guard and Victor was gone. Six saw Boone’s confused expression.

“The robot that saved me. Have you heard of Mr. House?”

“Yeah. I don't know much. Just rumors. All I know is he's supposed to be in charge of the Strip. And he's been able to stop the NCR from taking it over. Wish he'd give it up, so the NCR could focus on securing the border.”

“Alright, Mr. house _then_ Benny.” Six headed over to the Lucky 38. She passed by dozens of people. The Strip was busy. She could see hookers and criers, drunk NCR soldiers and wastelanders. She found the Lucky 38 easily enough and headed up the heavily guarded stairs with Boone trailing her a little closer than usual. Once she was up the steps she poked one of the securitrons and Victor appeared on the screen.

“Well howdy, pardner! Good to see ya again. Boss is waiting for ya upstairs, so get a move on!”

“Thank, Vic.”

“I see you brought some friends! Sorry, pardner, but they're gonna have to stay outside.”

“What? Why?” Six was startled.

“The Boss is pretty clear on this. I can't let you in unless you're by your lonesome.”

“Give me a minute.” Six walked a few feet from Victor. Then spoke quietly to Boone. “You mind waiting here? I don’t know what this is about but I have a feeling it’s important.”

“A face-to-face meeting with House, huh? The NCR would kill to be in your shoes.” Boone asked.

“Yeah. But if I’m not back in an hour.” Six sighed. “Assume I’m not coming back.” Boone’s eyes went cold. “Sorry, in advance if I can’t go with you to Bitter Springs.” She smiled sadly and then turned back to Victor. “Alright pardner, let’s hear what your boss has to say.”

Boone watched as Six disappeared into the Lucky 38. He headed down the steps and sat where he could see the entrance but where he was out of the way and waited. Soon the sun had set with no sign of the Courier. He checked his watch. 30 minutes. He watched as the strip got busier as night descended. _I met Carla at the Tops._ He thought as he looked at the brightly lit building nearby. _Never thought I’d survive long enough to see this place again._ He never would have come here again if it hadn’t been the Courier’s destination. He watched some drunken soldiers get reprimanded by an MP. He’d been easygoing like that once. Not as drunk as that though, well, not here. He checked his watch again. Five minutes left. He started checking his rifle. If she didn’t come out he had a choice to make. He didn’t want to make that choice.

Boone was lost in thought when he heard the startled gasps from the crowd. He looked up to see the Courier standing in the doorway to the Lucky 38. She beckoned to him and he jumped to his feet and hustled over. He looked her over as he approached. She was unharmed, but she wasn’t happy.

“What’s going on?” Boone asked.

“Right.” She took a breath and began. “I met House. Well, a computer screen with House image on it. He hired me to deliver the chip to him. Benny betrayed him and ambushed me to get it. Whatever the chip is, it’s important.” Six sighed. “Off to the Tops.”

“The Tops?” Boone asked.

“Yeah, that’s where Benny and the chip are. I told House I’d complete my delivery. You can stay here if you’d rather not go gallivanting around the strip with me.”

“And let you face Benny alone? He almost killed you once.”

“Alright. House suggested I go through Benny’s right hand man. Let’s go.” They walked through the crowd towards the Tops.

“Hey, miss! Courier!” Six stopped and looked around to see a young NCR soldier running toward her. He stopped when he got close and caught his breath.

“Wassup, soldier?” Six asked.

“I have a message for you. It’s from Ambassador Crocker. Very important. Here.” He handed her a piece of paper.

“Who’s Ambassador Crocker?” Six asked.

“Well, he’s… an ambassador. To the strip.” The soldier tried.

“Ok, soldier. Thanks.” The soldier saluted and ran off. Six opened the letter and angled it so both she and Boone could read it.

**I wish to speak with you immediately in regards to important matters.**

**I trust you have learned enough in your travels to know that the New California Republic is an honorable nation engaged in a beneficent mission in the Mojave in general and New Vegas in particular. It is in addition a wealthy nation that well rewards persons who dedicate themselves to its national interests, whether for reasons patriotic or martial.**

**Allow me to reassure you that if you have committed any crimes or misdemeanors against the republic, it is in my power to pardon misconduct of this sort.**

**I stand ready to receive you at your earliest convenience in my offices at the New California Republic Embassy at the south side of the Vegas Strip.**

**God bless the New California Republic,**

**Dennis Crocker**

**Ambassador Extraordinary and Plenipotentiary**

**Department of State, New California Republic**

Six folded the letter back up and slid it into her pack. “Later.” Six continued to the Tops. She went in first.

“Welcome to the Tops! I’ll need you to hand over all your weapons.” The well-dressed man behind the counter greeted.

“My weapons?!”

“Just a precaution. We’ll keep’em safe for you.” Six saw Boone was already removing his rifle. She caught his eye, he didn’t look happy.

“Fine!” She passed over Ratslayer and Lucky and the combat knife in her boot. “Now where’s Swank?”

“Hello, baby! Welcome to the Tops! What can I do for you?” Came a suave voice off to the side. She moved over to talk to Swank in private.

“I've got evidence that Benny tried to kill me and stole a delivery for Mr. House.”

“Whoa, hey now, kid, that's some kind of serious charge you're dropping. You want to be real careful what you say next.”

Six rifled around in her pack. “Look, I found these cigarette butts by the grave he _buried_ me in.”

“Huh. Well, yeah, okay, these are Benny's brand, and they ain't too common. You got anything else?”

“I found this lighter in Boulder City. He dropped it when he killed his partners.”

“Yeah, that looks like Benny's lighter all right. Still, not exactly a ton of proof. Got anything else, kid?”

Six dropped her pack and held out her Pip-Boy. “Here, take a look at this note I found in Novac.”

“That's... pretty shady, yeah. Could be Benny's up to no good, could be this is somebody else altogether. What else you got?”

“The whole Strip just watched me walk out of the Lucky 38 after having a chat with Mr. House about all this.”

“Jesus, kid, I think we got a real problem on our hands.” Swank shook his head. “Can't believe Benny's a no-good stinkin' punk. Trying to play House like that.... Tell you what - I'll call Benny, keep him away from his suite. You go search the place. Here's the key, it's on the 13th floor. It's the room with the double doors, can't miss it. Maybe you'll find something we can show to Mr. House and get him arrested.”

“Benny’s a rabbit. We don’t wanna spook him. We need to take him out right now.”

“Take him out? Jesus... okay, well, if you think that's the best way to deal with this. I'll send him up to his room, you can ambush him there. And don't worry about the rest of the Chairmen - I'll keep them from getting involved. You'll still have to watch out for Benny's guards, though.”

“Our guns?”

“Yeah, here's your stuff back - in case Benny don't go quiet, you dig? I'll tell the boys to give you a pass to pack some heat.” Swank motioned and the other Chairman put the weapons back on the table. Six and Boone rearmed. “Go on then. Elevators are past the slot machines on your right.”

Six nodded and headed toward the elevator. Once inside she could feel her adrenalin buzzing.

“You ok?”

Six was a little surprised by the question. “No. Probably not but does that really matter?” She shrugged as the elevator came to a stop. The proceeded down the hall and found the double doors. Six unlocked the doors and pushed them open.

“What in the goddamn...?” Came a surprised voice. “You? How could you be...?”He remembered her, she didn’t remember him. But she recognized the ugly checkered suit. “Oh Swank, you finky bastard...” Benny slowly got up from his barstool, carefully keeping his hands visible. “You got a crazy drop on me, baby, but you don't want to kill me. We should be working together.”

“Seems you need to work on your marksmanship.”

“I hit what I was aiming for. Guess you had brains to spare. Or are you just thick-skulled? Either way, baby, this is good news. Maybe I can finally sleep at night, knowing you didn't die.”

“Hand over the Platinum Chip, maybe you live.”

“Can't do that, baby. The Chip, it's... special. But savor this, baby. I can comp you the Presidential - best suite in the house. After what you been through, you deserve a taste of the VIP lifestyle. Give me a moment or two to catch my breath and knock back a few cocktails, and I'll swing by for a meet and greet. I'll clue you in, guaranteed - every question answered. This can be the start of a beautiful friendship.”

“Why would I trust you?”

“I know, I made a bad first impression. You got every reason to think I'm a creep. But baby, this is an 18 karat opportunity. I've got the Chip, but to see this shin-dig through to the end? I'm gonna need help. And hello! Who shows up but you? It can't be a coincidence, baby. You and me were meant to work together.”

“I want the Platinum Chip. Hand it over or else.”

“Or else what, punk? Or else this?” Benny started to quickdraw his pistol but Six was faster and he went down with one shot in the chest. She stepped over his body to search through his pockets. She found something round, cool and heavy. She pulled it out. The platinum chip was finally hers.

“That it?” Boone asked.

“I guess?” She slid the chip in her pocket. She then picked up Benny’s gun. She held it before her, examining the elaborate design. She tried to keep her hands from shaking as she held the gun. It was beautiful, but she hated it. She wanted to break it down to its pieces and litter them through the desert but it was likely very valuable. She quickly stowed the gun away in her pack. For now, it would stay with her. “Let’s see if Benny left anything useful behind. I want to know what this chip is.” She started checking the room. Eventually she moved to the bedroom and opened what she thought was a closet. “Huh?”

“Hey! Hi there, good to meet you! What can I do for you today?” Came a very cheery, metallic voice.

“Hi. What are you doing here?” Six asked the securitron as Boone came up beside her.

“Good question! My function is to monitor Mr. House's data network and decode his encrypted transmissions! Allow me to introduce myself! I'm a PDQ-88b Securitron, but you can call me Yes Man!”

“Yes Man?

“It's what Benny always called me. Probably because I'm programmed to be so helpful!”

“Shouldn't you be working for Mr. House? How'd you end up here?”

“As I understand it, I used to be just like all those other Securitrons out on the Strip. But then my neuro-computational matrix was completely reprogrammed! To be nice! Very, very nice!”

“Benny reprogrammed a Securitron? All by himself?”

“Oh, he had some help - a lady friend of his! She said something about living in a Fort over in Freeside... but that's all I remember!”

“Have you seen this Platinum Chip before?” Six pulled the chip out of her pocket.

“Sure! Benny had me look at it a bunch of times! It's a data storage device, kind of like a holotape, but a lot more advanced! As for what's on it, well... Some of Mr. House's data transmissions made it sound like the Chip could upgrade his defenses somehow! That's just a guess, though! The Chip's a proprietary format! You'd need special hardware to read the data on it! There are two locations with non-standard hardware on the network - the Lucky 38 and an underground facility at Fortification Hill. I'd look there!”

“What was Benny planning to do with the Chip?”

“Oh! He wanted to kill Mr. House and use the Platinum Chip to copy my neuro-computational matrix onto the Lucky 38's mainframe! That would give me control over all of Mr. House's defenses, most prominently his Securitrons. And then I guess I just do as I'm told!”

“Kill Mr. House and take control? You're very... forthcoming with that information.”

“I was programmed to be helpful and answer any questions I was asked. I guess nobody bothered to restrict who I answer questions for. That was probably pretty dumb, huh?”

“Thank you Yes Man.”

“It was my pleasure!”

Six walked out into Benny’s room. “I think I need to talk to House.” She reached the elevator and hit the call button. “Why couldn’t this have been easy? Why couldn’t it have just been a useless trinket? Instead, it’s a date storage device to upgrade House’s defenses.” The elevator arrived and the two got in. “I gave my word to House, that I’d return the chip. So that’s what I’m going to do. Maybe he’ll explain more to me.” Six exited the elevator and headed over to Swank.

“So that's it then. Benny's dead, and I'm the boss now. What can I do for you?” Swank said as she approached.

“Hey Swank, I didn’t want to kill him but he forced my hand.” Six sighed. “Anyway, can you keep Benny’s suite under lockdown? He’s got some of House’s stolen equipment in there.

“Really? Sure babe, I’ll make sure no one else goes it.”

“Perfect. Now I need to go see House.” Six nodded to Swank and headed out of the Tops.

Once outside, she leaned against the building to catch her breath.

“The eyes of the mighty Caesar are upon you.” A well-dressed man approached the Courier and Boone. At the specific pronunciation of Caesar, Six barely got a hand out to stop Boone from drawing his rifle.

“Wait.” Six said with a hand on his arm.

“Yes, wait indeed. Caesar admires your accomplishments, and bestows upon you the exceptional gift of his Mark.” He held out a large coin. “Your crimes against the Legion, including the death of the fearless Vulpes Inculta, are hereby forgiven. Caesar will not extend this mercy again. My Lord requires your presence at his camp, at Fortification Hill. His Mark will guarantee your safe-conduct through our lands.”

“Seriously?!” Six asked incredulously. “You’ve been sending _assassins_ after us but now all’s forgiven?”

“The mighty Caesar has bestowed upon you his Mark and guaranteed safe-conduct.”

“No.” Six shook her head.

“No?”

“No. Tell _your lord_ I refuse his offer.”

“You would dare refuse a gift from the mighty Caesar?!”

“Yup. Now leave, before I let my friend determine you fate.”

“Very well. Mark my words; you will live to regret this.” With that the frumentarius turned and left, quickly disappearing into the crowd. Six finally relaxed and realized her hand was still on Boone’s arm. She quickly removed it.

“Why didn’t you let me kill him?” Boone ground out, clearly angry.

“I wanted to but the Securitrons would see you as the aggressor and we’d be branded murderers by the Strip and maybe the NCR too.” Boone grumbled something under his breath. “Come on, House has offered us the use of the presidential suite. You can wait there while I talk to House.”

Six led the way back to the Lucky 38. The pair climbed the stairs and passed the securitrons guarding the door.

“Where to, pardner?” Victor asked as they approached the elevator.

“Presidential Suite please, Vic.” Six entered the elevator with Boone and it whisked them up to the second to top floor. She stepped out with Boone. “I’ll go talk to House. You have to stay here again. Don’t stand down yet.” She said as she gave him a hard look, he seemed to understand and she got back into the elevator alone.

Boone watched her leave. He looked around where he was; the foyer to a large suite. He saw a couch nearby. He dropped his pack and sat down, keeping his rifle close at hand. Time ticked by slowly, but soon he heard the elevator go by. _She wouldn’t leave without me, would she? No._ He told himself. He’d wait, like she asked him too. He wasn’t sure how long he should wait though. He was considering what the weak spot on a securitron might be when he heard the elevator go up to the penthouse. He decided the wheel would incapacitate one the fastest but would be hard to hit. A little while later, he heard the elevator again, this time it stopped on the presidential suite floor. He stood up to be ready. The doors opened and Six stepped out. She appeared unharmed again, but she was visibly shaken and her face was pale. She walked over and sat on the couch beside where he was standing. He sat back down.

“House plans on letting the NCR and Legion fight over the Dam. Then he’s going to swoop in and make Vegas independent. The chip,” She held the chip out in front of her in a shaky hand. “Let him upgrade the securitrons on the strip with new weaponry. He also has something buried under Fortification Hill that will provide him with the strength he needs to rule the Mojave.” Six took a shaky breath. “He wants me to go to the Fort in peace and activate whatever it is with the chip.”

“What are you going to do?” Boone asked carefully.

“An independent Vegas would be amazing. But with House in charge, it’d be a dictatorship. He wants to rule. Benny wanted to put himself in charge with Yes Man. Looks like there are three options: House rules, I rule through Yes Man or we hand everything over to the NCR.” She sighed and dropped her head into her hands. “I take it I know your opinion on this?”

“NCR isn’t perfect but what they’re doing is working.”

“I know.” Six shook her head. “And I don’t wanna rule. No one person should have that much power.” Six paused a moment. “Whatever’s at the Fort worries me though but going there in peace isn’t an option.” Six massaged her temples.

“Enough about this. I need some time to think about it. What say we use the accommodations provided? I gotta admit I’m eager to try the bed.” Six said with a smile as she jumped off the couch and ran to the doors to find a room with a bed. Six found what looked like the master bedroom and dropped her pack on the floor inside. She placed Ratslayer and Lucky on the table and went to look around. She tried another room. She found a bathroom with several, isolated bathtubs. _I wonder…_ Six tried the hot water. “Oh my god, Boone! There’s hot water!” She yelled over the water as she drew up a hot bath. She pulled the curtain and stripped down. Then she carefully tested the water with a toe. She slid into the steaming water with a sigh of comfort. When the tub was full, she turned off the water and lay back. She tried to push all the problems out of her mind as she listened to the quiet hum of the air conditioning. Once she was comfortably warm, she sat back up and found not only soap but also shampoo beside the tub. When she was squeaky clean and the water had cooled down she finally climbed out of the tub. She threw on a nearby fluffy housecoat and quickly used the bath water and some nearby Abraxo to clean her clothes and rinse her armour. When she was done, she hung her clothes to dry and headed to the kitchen where she found Boone eating.

She opened the cupboards and found them fully stocked with prewar meals. She grabbed a Salisbury steak and bottle of Nuka-Cola from the fully stocked and operational fridge and sat across from Boone.

“Tomorrow I’d like to explore Freeside, maybe meet the King and see what can be done about easing the tension between the Kings and the NCR. We can resupply and head out the next day.” Six brought up her Pip-Boy and flicked to the map. “Can you uh… show me where Bitter Springs is?” She asked as she reached across the table with her Pip-Boy. Boone silently pointed to a spot way to the east of the Strip. “Okay, that’s about two days away.” She said as she started into her dinner. Boone finished eating and left the room. Moments later Six heard the water running. She finished eating just as the water shut off. She headed to the master bedroom, stopping by the bathroom door.

“Goodnight, Boone.” She said from the door then continued to the master bedroom. She closed the door and flicked out the lights. In the dark, she dropped her housecoat and crawled under the bed sheets. The bed was easily the most comfortable she had ever been in. She snuggled in and was asleep before another thought could cross her mind.


	24. Chapter 23: G.I. Blues

# Chapter 23: G.I. Blues

 

Six woke slowly from a nightmare. Bright morning light shone through the windows. The light was soothing and the bed was comfortably. She lay for another ten minutes, simply enjoying these small comforts. Finally she got up and grabbed her housecoat from the floor. She went to the bathroom and found her gear where she left it. Once redressed, she grabbed her weapons and pack and headed to the kitchen.

“Good morning!” She greeted when she found Boone at the kitchen table with copy of Guns and Bullets.

Boone grunted an answer as he looked up from the magazine.

Six grabbed some breakfast while Boone read. When she was finished, she stood and asked, “Ready to clean up Freeside?”

“Yeah.” Boone said as he put down his magazine and stood up. He grabbed his pack and rifle and followed the Courier to the elevator. The two proceeded out of the Lucky 38 into the near empty Strip. They turned and headed through the massive gate to Freeside. Six headed toward the greasers hanging out outside The King's School of Impersonation. A few of them looked at her, but most were focusing a cool glare at Boone. Six rolled her eyes and headed in.

“What do we have here? Another petitioner for the King?” A sleazy looking greaser greeted her, and then turned to Boone who entered behind her. “You’re not welcome here, NCR.”

“He’s with me.” Six said with a glare at Pacer. “And yes, _we'd_ like to see the King if possible.”

“Anything's possible, I suppose. How much is it worth to you to meet the big man?” Pacer sneered.

“Really? Fine whatever. Fifty caps enough?” Six sighed as she pulled some caps out of her pocket.

“You know what? I think you and the King have some business to discuss. Head on through. The King's the bored-looking guy by the stage. Can't miss him.” Six headed to the door. Once the door was open she was greeted by the soothing sound of a vocalist singing alone onstage. He was good and the song was one she hadn’t heard before. She waited until the boy onstage finished before she approached the king.

“Look, Rexie, someone new's come to see us. Poor boy. He hasn't been feeling well lately. I'm the King. What can I do for you?”

“I was hoping you’d have some work for me.” Six asked with a smile as she bent down to scratch the cyberdog under the chin.

“Maybe so. Maybe so. You look like you might be able to handle yourself. Tell you what. You do me a favor, and I'll have some more work for you when it's done. Sound good?” The King said, scratching his own chin.

“What do you want me to do?” Six asked as she wiped slobber off her face.

“I'll start you off with something easy. Did you notice the bodyguards for hire near the gates when you entered Freeside?”

 “Yes, didn’t consider it myself. I have my own backup.” Six ruffled both hands in dog fur. Rex looked over at Boone and growled. Six playfully bopped the dog on the nose.

“It's good money if you can stay alive long enough. Freeside's not as safe as it used to be, so the money is well earned. Usually well earned, that is. Recently my men tell me that one of those bodyguards, fella named Orris, is making a little too much money. He's making a killing in repeat business. Once someone hires him they never want anyone else. I want you to find out why. Specifically, I want you to hire him. Play the part of an innocent tourist and follow his lead. If nothing happens, so be it. But I'm guessing things won't go so smoothly. Call it a hunch. So what do you say?”

Six looked up to the King. “Sure, sounds straightforward.”

“Okay, then. Once you part ways, return here. I'll look forward to hearing your report. Oh, and take this to cover the hiring cost.” The King handed Six some caps. She took them and refilled her pockets.

“Okay, I’ll be back later. See ya later, Rexie!” Six hugged the dog then got up as Rex whined for more pets.

Six and Boone left the building. “Sounds like this is something I’ll have to do alone.” Six said as she pulled Ratslayer off her back. She held it out to Boone. He raised an eyebrow. “I need to look the part.” He took the rifle. “You can wait near the fort or tail us. Your call.” She smiled and headed to the city gates. Six walked down the street and slipped into the fort. She waited a few minutes then headed to the gate. She easily picked out the only bodyguard not in the King’s signature gear and approached the group.

“Hey little lady, if you need to cross Freeside, no one will keep you safer than I will.” The man in metal armour greeted.

“Why do I need a bodyguard crossing Freeside?” Six asked as innocently as possible.

“Just look around. People here are as like to stab you as say hello. That is, if I weren't at your side.”

“How much for your services?”

“Two hundred caps gets you my watchful eye for a trip to the south gate.”

“Two hundred caps! That's twice what everyone else is charging!”

“Hey, you want the best, you have to pay for it.”

Six bit her lip and pretended to count. “Okay, I'll hire you.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out the caps and started counting.

“Done and done. I want to mention a few things up front. In order to ensure your safety, I need you to follow my instructions to the letter. We'll be heading down the main street here the whole way down. No detours. You go off sightseeing and I go off to find another customer. I'll keep a brisk pace, so try not to fall behind. Now let's head out.” He ran off and Six followed.

“To your left here is the Old Mormon Fort. You get roughed up, the Followers there will patch you right up. Not that I ever need their services.” Seems he played tour guide as well. “Up ahead on the next block is where the Kings hang out. Don't let them scare you, if they don't outnumber you five to one you'll be fine. Down to the right here is the fun part of town. You haven't seen Freeside till you've been to the Atomic Wrangler.” Six had to run to keep up. “Hey, slow down. I don't like the look of some of those men ahead. Let's take a different way around.” Orris bolted off, Six could hardly keep up.

“I'll scout ahead. You follow at a distance.” Orris shouted to her as he rounded the corner. She rounded the corner a few seconds later and saw Orris and four thugs at a distance. “Leave them to me!” He opened fire. Three shots later, he shouted.  “Gotcha! Thought you could ambush us, huh?” Orris turned to face Six. “Nothing to worry about. If you had hired one of those other hacks, you'd be up to your ass in lowlife right about now.”

“Hey!” Six said. “You only fired three shots and there are four guys there...”

“Er, noticed that, did you? I keenly aimed one of the shots through some soft tissue of one of them to hit the man behind him.”

“Wow! That was one hell of a shot!” Six said in mock astonishment. She approached Orris and passed by the “corpses”. She’d seen a lot of dead bodies and these ones were clearly still alive. She even caught sight of one breathing.

“That was rather invigorating, wasn't it? Let's keep moving, it's only a little further to the gate.” She followed Orris to the gate. “Well, here we are. No worse for wear, are you? I trust that if you need to cross Freeside again, you'll know who to hire.”

“Thanks Orris!” Six called as she headed toward the gate. When Orris was far enough away she scanned the area to find Boone leaning against a nearby wall. She walked over. “Let’s go tell the King Orris is a fraud.” Boone handed her back her rifle and she slipped it into place.

They got to the school and went in. Six pointedly ignored Pacer on the way by. When she opened the door she was greeted by a heavy set of paws on her chest.

“Down, Rexie.” Came from the King and the dog settled down. “What do you have for me?”

“Orris is a fraud.” Six said as she bent down to pet the cyberdog. “He fakes attacks on his clients and then plays hero.”

“So that's how it happens... Okay, then. I'll have some guys pull him off the street when no one's looking. You've shown me something, so maybe you can help me with a matter that's a little more important.” Six looked up at the King. “A lot of folks round these parts who've been here a while resent the sheer number of people that have come into the area since the Strip was built. In turn the newcomers, most of whom come from the NCR, have gotten ornery from being resented. Sometimes things get violent. This is one of those occasions. Recently, a few friends of mine were attacked, and I want you to find out who did it. Word's come that they just woke up over at the Old Mormon Fort just north of here. Head on over and see if they remember anything.”

“I'll head over right away.” Six said, standing up.

“Good. I like that enthusiasm. Return when you have some information we can use.”

“Goodbye!” Six headed out and was soon at the Old Morman Fort. Boone took up a spot leaning against the wall near the entrance and Six proceeded to make a nuisance of herself. First she spoke with the victims which provided more proof the locals had been attacked by the NCR. Next she spoke at length with Julie Farkas the leader of the place. She learned a lot about the Followers of the Apocalypse from her and their goals. She also learned a woman named Elizabeth was operating a soup kitchen for NCR citizens on the other side of town. Once she had canvased the area she headed back to Boone.

“Looks like NCR did attack the King’s men.” This got Boone’s attention immediately.

“They must have been provoked.”

“I’m inclined to agree. They’re running a soup kitchen somewhere in town for NCR citizens only. We find that and we can find out.” She motioned and they headed out to scout the city further. They started searching the town. Soon they found themselves in a bad part of town complete with junkies and destitutes. It’s there where they were approached by a man.

“Hello, don't think I've seen your face before. I’m guessing you’re from the NCR.” He said indicating Boone’s beret.

“Yes.” Six answered, for all she knew she could be.

“Ordinarily I'd take your word on that, but lately I've had several people lie and claim to be citizens just to take advantage of our program. But I've come up with a fairly simple way to tell who's lying. You up to taking a little test?”

“I suppose.” Six answered warily.

“This'll just take a few moments, and it's all stuff that any real citizen of the NCR knows. Okay, first question. Who was the most popular president in NCR history, Kimball, Tibbett, Tandi, or Peterson?”

Six had no idea. She was just about to say so when Boone answered. “Tandi.”

“Interesting. Okay, next question - what was the original name of the NCR capital - The Boneyard, Shady Sands, Aradesh, or Vault 13?”

“Shady Sands.”

“Fair enough. All right, last question - What animal is on the NCR's flag - a two-headed bear, an eagle, a two-headed snake, or a two-tailed lion?”

“Bear.”

“Very good! I'm happy to say you've proven you're definitely an NCR citizen, which means you qualify for our program. Not that I actually doubted you. Just head to the northwest part of town, by the old train station. We start handing out supplies at six every night. There'll be some guards by the door, but just remember that the password is "Hope," and they'll let you by right quick.” At that the man turned and walked away.

“Thanks.” Six said nudging Boone. “I… didn’t know that. I never considered though, you’re from the NCR, why didn’t you go back?”

“Legion’s out here.”

“Sure, but don’t you have family or friends back home?” Six was curious. She didn’t realize what she asked until the words were already out. She went to apologize but he spoke first.

“My mother died when I was young. My father’s military out west. Used to write. Haven’t since I retired. He didn’t approve of it.”

“Oh, sorry.” Six was quiet for a few moments while they walked. “I wonder if I have any family.” She mused. “I wonder if anyone’s looking for me. I was hoping someone would have recognized me by now.” Six shook her head. “Oh well. It’s not like I can do anything about it. Orris mentioned a place, the Atomic Wrangler? Let’s get some lunch.” She said smiling. The pair made their way to the wrangler and had some lunch. They then went to Mick and Ralph’s to resupply. When they were finished it was almost 6pm.

“Let’s find this place.” Six said as they investigated the old train station. With the two guards out front and the people milling around, finding it was easy. Both guards stood straighter as they approached, eyes glued to the beret.

“Sorry, sir. But we’ve got orders. No one’s allowed in without the password.” One finally stated.

“It’s hope.” Six said.

Both soldiers visibly relaxed. “Go ahead.”

Once inside the scene was exactly how Six had pictured it; NCR troops handing out food to NCR citizens. She picked out the leader and walked over.

Six was greeted kindly. “Welcome. There's food and water here for any citizen of the NCR. Please, have some.”

“Do you serve food to Locals as well?” Six asked.

“No, I'm afraid we don't. Do you have a friend you wanted to bring in?”

“Why don't you serve Locals?”

“That's not really a pleasant topic of conversation. Let's just say we have our reasons.”

“Julie Farkas told me to ask. She said it was important.” Six implored.

“You know Julie? Not everyone in the NCR sees eye-to-eye with the Followers, but they're okay in my book, mostly because of her. If you really want to know, we sent an envoy to the King offering to coordinate the relief effort.”

“And the King refused?” Six asked, surprised.

“In a manner of speaking. Our envoy was brutally beaten, and only barely survived. My superiors ordered the relief mission scrapped. I managed to get clearance to carry out the mission anyway, but with greatly reduced support. Now there's not enough supplies to go around even if I wanted to serve the rest of Freeside, which I don't. But that's all in the past now. I should get back to work. Say hi to Julie for me.”

Six turned and left the ruined building. “We need to speak to the King before this spirals out of control.” Six said as she walked quickly toward the school.

Pacer was in her face the moment she entered the school. “Hey there, I heard that NCR soldier lady told you some wild story about them sending a messenger to us to work out some deal. That's bullshit, and it's nothing to bother the King with. More like they sent someone to spy on us and he wasn't tough enough to last in Freeside. So do everyone a favour and keep your mouth shut about it, okay?”

Six couldn’t help it. She laughed. “You…” She tried. “You think…” She was cut off by laughter. She finally caught her breath. “You actually think you’re intimidating _me_?” Six shook her head. “You have no _idea_ who you’re dealing with. I played nice before but that’s over. I’m going to talk to the King.” Six said as she walked by a stunned Pacer.

Six went into see the King. “You find out somethin' about them soldier boys yet?”

“Yes.” Six said as she sat in the chair beside the King. “The NCR is distributing supplies in a building down by the old train station.”

“Handing out supplies? Like food and stuff? That ain't nothing to get ruffled over. You find anything else?”

“They refuse to serve Locals.” Six sighed.

“Ah, that would explain the goons. They're here to keep people like my friends away from the food. That ain't something I support. No sir.”

“Well they said someone was sent to discuss the issue with you.”

“Wait a minute, wait a minute. They said what?” The King balked in surprise.

“They said the man was severely beaten and barely survived.”

“Huh, that would explain why they're all riled at us. Seems like we have a big misunderst - what the hell?” Another King burst into the room.

“King! We’ve got problems! There’s a shootout going down near the train stations! It’s Pacer and some strangers. Might be NCR.”

“Shit!” Six said.

“What is that fool doing? I need you to head out there and try to defuse the situation. Tell them I'm willing to cooperate.”

“Come on, Boone!” Six got up and bolted out the door, running toward the sound of gunshots. When she got close enough she saw they were coming up behind Pacer and his group. Six let out a yell to get his attention and put her head down. She put all of her insubstantial weight behind her shoulder and tackled Pacer to the ground. Once on the ground, Six kicked Pacer’s gun away and sat on his chest.

“God. _Dammit_! Pacer!” The other King’s looked confused as they looked at the Courier. “Boone! Get them to stop firing. I’ll keep Pacer here.” She said and saw Boone duck out of sight. “Holster those guns, boys. King’s orders.” They hesitated but complied when the firing stopped. A few minutes later the NCR soldiers came around the barricade with Boone in the lead.

“What’s going on?”  The major asked.

“The King wants to help with the relief effort.” Six said as she stared Pacer in the eyes.

“Like he helped the envoy we sent? No thanks.”

“That wasn't him. He didn't even know an envoy was sent.” Six stared intently at Pacer.

“Then he should watch his back. We know for a fact that the envoy made it to their headquarters. Still, if the King's willing to deal with us, perhaps we can work something out.”

“Good. Nobody has to die. Right?” She said looking straight at Pacer.

“…right.” Came a breathless reply.

“Okay then.” Six got up off Pacer and turned toward the major. “I’ll talk to the King. He’ll send an envoy over later.”

“Alright.” The major signalled to her men and they disappeared.

“I’m going back to the King. If you start anything else Pacer, I _will_ shoot you myself!” Six shouted and stormed off toward the school. By the time she reached the school, she’d calmed down. She went in to meet with the King.

“I heard all about what happened. Maybe it's time for a little more talkin' and a little less fightin'.” The King began when Six entered. “You've helped us plenty, so I'll tell you what. Just this once, name whatever you want, and if I can make it happen, it's done. Don't rush it, though. Toss it around in your head a little. You only get one favor from The King.”

“Oh. Wow. Thanks.” Six said. She said goodbye and headed back toward the Strip. “That was close.” Six sighed as they walked. “Pacer could have gotten a lot of decent people killed.” They passed the security checkpoint and walked onto the Strip. They headed back to the Lucky 38.

Six indulged in another bath then went to her room. Sitting cross-legged on the bed in her fluffy bathrobe, she pulled out _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_ and picked up where she left off.


	25. Chapter 24: Bitter They Are, Harder They Fall

# Chapter 24: Bitter They Are, Harder They Fall

The morning sun woke Six early the next morning. She got up and found her clothes where she’d hung them the night before and quickly dressed. She checked her pack and made sure it was ready for a long hike. When she was ready she headed out to the kitchen to find some breakfast. When she reached the foyer she found Boone waiting for her sitting on the couch. She almost gave her customary ‘good morning’ until she noticed the angle of his head. Another step and she realized he was asleep. _Poor guy,_ she thought. _He probably didn’t get any sleep last night._ She quietly made her way to the kitchen and made some breakfast: a big bowl of Sugar Bombs.

When she was finished, she headed back to the foyer. She carefully approached the sleeping Boone. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder as she spoke softly. “Hey, Boone.” A lightning fast hand came up and grabbed her wrist, hard, as his unfocused eyes snapped open. “Easy, it’s just me.” A second later Boone blinked and released his grip.

“Sorry.” He muttered.

“Don’t worry about it.” Six said as she released his shoulder. “You ready to head out or do you need some breakfast?”

“Let’s go.” With that, the pair headed to the elevator and down to the Strip. As expected, the Strip was almost empty at this hour. They headed off the Strip and into Freeside, which was also quiet. Six smiled and waved at the Kings milling around outside the school. A few waved back. They were almost at the gate when thug with a pool cue blocked there way.

“Drop the gear. All of it!” He shouted.

“Really?” Six asked a little skeptical. “You have a stick. We have guns. Don’t make me kill you.” The thug seemed to get nervous. “Last chance.” Six said as she shifted her hand to her hip. The thug turned and ran. Six sighed. “Let’s hope the King and the NCR can do some good around here.”

They made it to the gate without further incidents and were soon headed east through the desert. They walked on in silence until lunch when they climbed a large hill. From the top of the hill, Six could see an expanse of flat land with hulking creatures roaming aimlessly around. Six pulled out her rifle for a better look.

Through her scope she could see the beasts more clearly. They were huge with massive, terrifying claws. Six felt a flicker of recognition at the sight.

“They make me feel like I want to turn and run.” Six whispered as she looked over at Boone.  He was looking out over the plain. “Should we go around or through?” Six asked, trying to get his attention. “Boone?”

Boone shook his head. “Deathclaws. We wanna live, we go around, quietly.” Six swallowed hard and nodded. She led the way around the quarry, wary of the hulking beasts in the distance. They moved slowly and carefully. They were just rounding a large rock formation when Six nearly walked right into the back of a deathclaw no bigger than her. She barely held in the scream at seeing the massive beast up close. She started to slowly backtrack when she saw its nose go up and sniff the air. That’s when she got a look at its face and its eyes. Just as it dawned on her that this monster was _blind_ the quiet afternoon was broken by the sharp crack of a hunting rifle and what had been a milky white deathclaw eye exploded.

“Run!” She heard Boone yell from behind her. She hesitated for barely a moment and then was hot on Boone’s heels. They ran east at full speed until Six couldn’t catch her breath and had to slow down. She immediately looked behind her to see if they were being followed. Way off in the distance there were a few shapes but none were following them. She turned back and caught up to Boone’s faster than usual pace.

They made camp for the night high in the cliffs, on a plateau where wild animals would have trouble reaching them. They made a fire and cooked some freshly caught lizard for dinner. When they were finished, Six rummaged through her pack until she found her old journal. She sat close to the fire with the journal in her hands.

“When I was in Goodsprings I started a journal.” She explained aloud; to Boone if he was listening, to the fire if he wasn’t. “There was so much I didn’t remember, I tried to record what I was learning to keep track. I also kept all the information I gathered about who I was. I felt I owed it to my previous self to finish what I started and get revenge for her. Now, I’ve done that. Package delivered and revenge achieved. Mission complete.” Six sighed. “I guess it’s time to move on. Whoever I was is gone and I don’t think I’ll ever remember her. It’s a shame but I think I’m okay with it. I like who I am now.” Six raised the journal high into the air with one hand. “So here’s to you Courier Six! May you finally rest in peace.” With that she threw the journal into the fire. She watched as the ancient paper caught fire and as the pages burned and curled. She watched until she could barely recognize the book anymore.

“Boone. Can I ask you a favour?”  Six asked timidly.

“What?” Came grunted reply from across the fire.

“If something happens to me, not that I’m expecting something will but I probably wasn’t expecting to be shot in the head so I might as well ask. If something happens, take the chip to the NCR and explain everything.”

“You sure?”

“I think so. I don’t know if it’s the right decision, but if I’m dead I think it will be. Can you promise me that?” Six asked. The silence around the fire dragged on. _He won’t?_ Six wondered sadly. Why? He still thinks his punishment is coming. That he’ll die soon. _Shit Six!_ Maybe going to Bitter Springs was a bad idea.

“Boone?” She tried again after a few minutes.

“I got first watch.” Was all he said. Six wanted to say more, wanted to argue with him but he’d dismissed her. She also didn’t know what to say. She’d already tried to convince him, tried to show him things could be different but apparently he’d taken nothing she said to heart.

Six got up from her place by the fire and spread out their bedroll. She placed her weapons close by and snuggled in. “Goodnight Boone.” She whispered as she started to doze off.

Boone let the fire die down after the Courier fell asleep. In the near darkness he looked out over the desert in the direction of Bitter Springs. Bitter Springs was only half-a-days walk away. He knew what would happen there. He’d been running long enough. It was time to face whatever punishment was coming for him head on. He looked over at the Courier. All she wanted to do was help people. She risked her life to help anyone and everyone who needed it. And here she was, about to risk her life to help him. Could he let her do that? She’d said she thought of him as a friend. What did he think? They had been traveling together for only a few weeks but the things they’d done in that time. Nipton, Nelson, McCarran. They’d helped a lot of people and the NCR at the same time. They were surely comrades-in-arms. He trusted her to watch his back and she trusted him the same. They’d even saved each other’s lives.

When the first Legion assassination team had found them, she had been ready. He hadn’t been. The Legion had rushed them from a gully at close range. Boone had barely had time to get a shot off to down the first Legionary. The second one had gotten in too close for him to shoot. Swinging his machete wildly, the Legionary had easily gotten Boone off balance. It was a stroke of luck that the Legionary’s machete had snagged on Boone’s tactical vest; the sudden resistance pulling it from the Legionary’s hand. But the Legionary had been fast and tackled Boone to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. It was there that he ended up with the Legionary on top of him, wrestling him for his rifle. He was strong, but the Legionary was skilled in close combat and Boone had known he wouldn’t win that struggle. He’d been too preoccupied to know what the Courier was doing. He’d seen the Centurion close in on her. Close combat with a Centurion was basically a death sentence. He figured she was dead by now and he was on his own. He started losing the struggle; the Legionary pushing his rifle closer to his throat. Suddenly the pressure on the rifle let up and the Legionary was pulled up straight by a Pip-Boy dug under his chin. Then the combat knife had come down directly into his heart. The Courier had thrown the dead weight aside and after scanning the area she’d offered him a hand up.

He looked over at the sleeping Courier. She deserved a better partner. Someone who wasn’t expecting a grisly death. Someone who could think clearly when faced with the Legion. Someone who wasn’t so… broken. He wouldn’t let her suffer whatever grisly fate was awaiting him. He wouldn’t let her get caught up in his fate, like Carla. He decided; he’d go to Bitter Springs alone. She’d be angry and probably hurt. But it was for the best. Maybe she’d even forgive him if it saved her life. She’d just come to terms with her past. It was time he did the same.

The campsite they had picked was relatively safe. It was high enough that most creatures would have trouble getting up there. And the Courier was a light sleeper; she’d be fine if he left. But what if she followed him? She knew where he was headed. She’d want an explanation. No, if he wanted to go to Bitter Springs alone he’d have to tell her. He steeled his nerve; it was for her own good… right?

He tried to convince himself until it was time to wake the Courier. She was getting restless by now; she’d wake soon anyways. He went over and knelt beside her.

“Hey, time to wake up.” He said gently. The Courier rolled over to face him with bleary eyes. She mumbled something he couldn’t make out before she became alert.

“Right.” She said and stood up. She then rummaged in her pack for her duster and put it on. She plopped down beside the fire. Boone made no move toward the bedroll. Six looked at him; the lack of fire making it even harder to make out his eyes behind his usual sunglasses. “What is it?” She asked warily.

Boone sat near the bedroll. He took a deep breath. “I want to go to Bitter Springs alone.”

Six’s sleep addled mind momentarily panicked. _He wants to go alone?! Did I do something wrong?  No. It’s not me, it’s him. What’s his angle? What does her get by going alone?_  “No, you don’t.”

“What?” Boone wasn’t expecting that.

“You think you’re dragging me along, right? Like whatever danger you’re going to face you might as well face it alone and not risk someone else’s life, right?” Boone was silent. “Welcome to the club. _I_ feel like that most days.”

“It’s my choice to follow you.” Boone replied.

“ _Exactly!_ ” Six smirked with satisfaction. “I’m here because I want to be.” Six cocked her head to the side. “In fact, I can’t think of anyplace I’d rather be right now.” She offered him a big smile. “Now try and get some sleep.” She said softly. Boone hesitated. “Unless there’s something else?”

“No.” Boone shook his head and laid his rifle beside the bedroll. He placed his beret and sunglasses beside it and crawled into the bedroll. It was quiet for a few minutes.

“Goodnight.” Six was startled by the unexpected word. She smiled inwardly.


	26. Chapter 25: I Forgot to Remember to Forget

# Chapter 25: I Forgot to Remember to Forget

 

Boone woke to a bright sun and Six humming along with her Pip-Boy. She was cooking something over the fire. She looked over at him when he sat up.

“Good morning! Mac and Cheese and Lizard.” Six proclaimed as she sat down with a plate and fork.

Boone got up and found she’d made enough for two. They ate together in silence. Then packed up and headed east. Six tried not to bother Boone. She knew he was dealing with a lot of stuff so she kept quiet mostly. She was just grateful he hadn’t pressed the issue of her leaving.

It was late afternoon and Six had picked up on Boone’s sombre mood and fallen into one as well. They reached a point where a rock wall rose before them and they had to decide whether to turn north or south.

“Christ. They put the graveyard here.” Six followed Boone’s gaze to the north and saw the rows of crosses.

“We’re here?” Six asked to be sure.

“This way.” Boone walked off through the graveyard. Six followed close behind. They went through the twisting canyon until it veered sharply right and let out on a much larger canyon filled with makeshift shelters. Two sides were steep rock walls. To the north was a slowly sloping mountainside and the south was open to the desert.

“This is the place.” Boone began. Six just listened. “We got sent from Camp Golf, looking for some Khans who'd been making trouble with one of our settlements. I guess one of the settlers was connected, because we sent everything we had. We figured this was a gang hideout, but... they'd led us to their home. There's a ridge called Coyote Tail on the south side. That's where we set up.”

Six followed Boone back through the twisting canyon and back out through the graveyard. They headed to nearby ridge and they climbed to the top.

“Canyon 37. That's what the NCR calls the pass down there. It was the Khans' only escape, so we set up here to guard it while the main force attacked from the front. Standing orders were to shoot on sight.” Boone sighed deeply.

“What happened?” Six prompted gently.

“Main force got spotted too soon. We heard shooting. Then Khans started coming through Canyon 37 in bunches. It was all wrong, though. Women, kids, elderly. Wounded started coming through, too. We radioed to confirm our orders but command didn't get what we were seeing. They told us to shoot till we were out of ammo. So that's what we did.”

“You did what you were supposed to as a soldier.” Six tried to console him.

“Yeah, well. I'm not a soldier anymore. Those rules don't seem like much of an excuse now. Anyway... I don't know why we're here. Thought maybe it'd help me see things better. I'd like to stay here for the night. Think some things over.”

“Of course.” Six said. “Mind if I stay with you?” She asked gently.

Boone looked at Six. “Alright.” Six dropped her pack and started to gather things to make a fire. She got the fire going and cooked some dinner for them both. Boone barely ate. Finally, after watching the sun set over the cliffs, Six rolled out their bedroll.

“I’m gonna get some sleep. You okay?” Six asked as she stowed her sunglasses safely in her pack.

“Yeah.” Boone replied as he continued to stare at the pass.

“Alright. Goodnight, Boone.” Six curled up and slipped into a fitful sleep.

Six was jarred awake by what she recognized as a hand on her shoulder and whispering. “Huh? What?” She said sleepily.

“Something's wrong. Got a group coming our way. Looks like a Legion raiding party. It's big.”

Six immediately sat up and grabbed her guns.

“Might be too big. Even for us. If you want out I won't blame you. But I'm going to stay. See if I can hold them off.”

“Why would they come to Bitter Springs?” Six asked as she holstered Lucky.

“Easy target for grabbing slaves. Bunch of refugees, just a few soldiers defending it. I don't think they're here for us. Too bad. Would've made me feel good about myself.”

“You don't sound surprised.” Six said adamantly.

“I'm not. Always figured this was how it was gonna end for me. Just didn't know when. That day you showed up in Novac, I had a feeling I was supposed to go with you. That it was time to end all this. And now I know.”

“At least it saves us the trouble of finding them.” Six grinned smugly as she readied Ratslayer.

“Ha! If only it was this easy all the time.”

“You go find somewhere to shoot from, I’ll warn the camp and head out front.” Six turned toward the canyon. “What are we waiting for?”

“Tell the truth... I think this is exactly what I've been waiting for.”

Six didn’t like Boone fatalistic view but there was no time to waste. She ran through the canyon and got to the camp. “Legion!” She started yelling at the top of her lungs. “Legion!” She saw panicked faces peek out of doorways, and not all were civilians. “Get to the back of the canyon! Go!” She saw a few soldiers had been alerted and she headed to the mouth of the canyon. She found a boulder and knelt behind it. She brought up Ratslayer just are she heard a high calibre round pierce the night. She looked down the scope and saw several dozen Legionaries and dogs. She started shooting quick, careful shots. Even with several of their comrades dead the Legionaries kept charging. With the two of them shooting they managed to stem the tide of crimson.

Six took a breath while she reloaded. Then she heard a shout through the night. “Ridge!” She finished reloading and headed back to the graveyard as fast as she could. She rounded the sharp curve in the canyon and ran straight into Legionaries. She brought up Ratslayer with both hands to stop an overhead machete strike from the first. A wicked twist of the machete pulled her rifle from her grip and she launched herself backwards to avoid the next swing. She was a second too slow and she felt the searing sting of a machete tearing through her glove and running across the back of her right hand and down her arm. The sound of her startled cry was drowned out by a rifle shot and the closest Legionary’s head exploded. She landed on her butt and quickly drew Lucky. She emptied all six shots into the approaching Legionaries but even with Boone’s rifle backup, six wasn’t enough. A dog charged her while she was trying to reload, so Six dropped the gun and bullets and shoved her Pip-Boy clad left forearm into the beast’s open jaws. The beast’s momentary confusion at the Pip-Boy was enough time for Six to pull her combat knife from her boot and drive it deep into the mongrel’s throat. When the dog was dead Six noticed the ridge was clear.

She got to her feet and grabbed Lucky, leaving the fallen bullets. “Canyon!” Six didn’t immediately see her rifle and her knife was stuck in the dog. So she tried to reload Lucky as she ran back to the canyon. She rounded the corner into the canyon and weaved through the last tents when she heard a high calibre round sound off. She realized it sounded wrong before she realized she’d been shot. Her left leg gave out under her weight and she landed hard on her knees. More familiar sounding shots rang out. When her mind caught back up with her body she dove behind the nearest tent. She holstered Lucky to check her leg. The bullet had gone through her upper thigh. She could hear more barking and yelling and it sounded close. She forced herself to her to her feet just as a Legionary rounded the tent.

“Profligate bitch!” He shouted as he raised his machete high. She caught his wrist in both her hands and fought with him for the blade. She heard something behind her and out of the corner of her eye she saw another Legionary with a bat. He swung. Six felt ribs break under the impact. She tried to scream but she’d had the wind knocked out of her. The blow knocked her off her feet and she sprawled out on the ground. The Legionaries laughed. She rolled over on her back and tried to catch her breath. She grit her teeth as her eyes blurred from the pain. She had one chance. She’d managed to load three bullets into Lucky which was holstered on her uninjured thigh. Three bullets, two cocky Legionaries and one shaky hand. She drew Lucky as fast as she could; the Legionaries sprang into action when they saw the gun. She downed the first Legionary with the first bullet. A swift kick from her good leg shattered the second Legionary’s knee and Six shot him when he hit the ground.

Six dropped Lucky and lay back on the ground trying to breathe through the agony as she listened to the silence. _Silence? Boone!_ If Boone wasn’t firing it meant one of two things, either it was clear or he was dead. Six rolled onto her stomach and got to her hands and knees. Once she was sure she wasn’t going to pass out she got to her feet. She surveyed the area. There were Legion bodies everywhere. _Boone should be here by now._ She focused on where he might be, on where she heard the shots coming from. Up high was all she could think of. She saw a dead Legionary who looked like he’d fallen off the canyon wall. She scanned the wall and found a spot that looked climbable. She started making her way over.

A pair of young and scared soldiers came around a tent with rifles drawn. When they noticed she wasn’t Legion they relaxed a bit.

“Are they all dead?” One asked in a voice filled with worry.

“I…” Six could barely catch he breath to talk. She had to stop walking to manage. “Don’t know.”  She took a few breaths. “Need… partner.”

“The First Recon guy?” The other soldier asked.

Six’s eyes narrowed at the soldier. “Where…” Was all she got out before she doubled over in pain.

“Brix, I’ll go check on the Legion. You help her find her partner.” The first soldier said and headed off to the mouth of the canyon.

Brix came over and put her left arm over his shoulders. “Come on miss, you need to get to the infirmary.”

“No.” Six hissed.

“Alright, alright. I saw the First Recon guy on the canyon wall when we were getting the refugees to the back of the canyon.” Brix said as he helped Six toward the wall. “There’s a path over here that’s not too steep. We should be able to make it up.”

Six was breathing hard and leaning heavily on the young soldier. Everything hurt. She was just trying not to pass out. “Casua…lties…” She managed to get out.

“Legion didn’t manage to make it to the back of the canyon. We held up in cover with the refugees until the shooting stopped. We figured by then either you’d won, or we were the last line of defense.” Brix looked toward the mouth of the canyon. “I hope Mendez is okay.”

They reached the top of the canyon wall and Six scanned the sight. There were several Legion bodies lying around but no sign of Boone. No, wait, the one nearest to the mountain face… “Boone!” She tried to shout when she saw the body under the dead Legionary. She pushed away from Brix and almost lost her balance. She stumbled over and fell on her knees beside the dead Legionary; the jolt of the fall causing her to cry out in pain. She reached out to move the Legionary, but who was she kidding? She could barely lift him if she wasn’t injured. Oddly the body moved aside on its own and Six saw Brix had come up beside her. As he moved the Legionary she saw Boone’s combat knife lodged past the hilt between the Legionary’s ribs. Six looked at Boone. He was covered in blood and his sunglasses were gone. With a trembling hand she reached out to find his pulse. The seconds ticked by and Six got worried. Finally she felt it and she nearly collapsed in relief.

“Help him.” Six forced out through clenched teeth.

“Hey Brix! You up there?” Came a call from below them.

“Yeah! But I could use some help up here!” Brix called back down.

“Coming!” When Mendez appeared, he and Brix hoisted Boone up and put an arm over each of their shoulders.

“We’ll take him down to the infirmary. Then we’ll be back. Try to stay conscious.” Brix smiled at her before descending the canyon wall.

Six sat on her knees and focused on breathing. Boone was alive. That’d probably piss him off. Six smiled in spite of the pain. Good, better he be pissed off then dead. Six thought she should probably do something about the cool blood seeping down her leg or the dirt encrusted gash on her arm. Then she remembered she didn’t have her pack; it was still on Coyote Tail ridge.

“Miss?” Came a gentle voice from beside her. It took Six a second to process the voice then she turned toward it. “Good, you’re still with us. Doc Markland is looking after your partner. Come on, let’s get you to the infirmary.” The boys tried to be gentle but the pain when they stood her up made her cry out and brought tears to her eyes. She tried to focus through the tears and her eyes landed on a bit of gleaming metal.

“… rifle.” She ground out.

“We’ll get it to him. Don’t worry.” Six nodded and the two solider carried her down the cliff to the infirmary. She tried to focus but she couldn’t remember most of the trip. The pain of being gently laid down jolted her back to reality.

“Hey, you’re still conscious.” Came a surprised voice from above her.

“Boone…” She croaked out.

“Your partner? He’s got a nasty bump on the back of his head but he should be fine. It’s you I’m more concerned with.” She felt a gentle prodding on her leg; she tried not to flinch away but was unsuccessful.

“I’m gonna give you some Med-X-“

“No.”

“Yes, I need to treat these wounds and I can’t do it while you’re in pain.” The doctor explained.

“Need… awake…Boone…” Things were getting cloudy.

“I’m sure he’ll understand…”

“No…”

“Fine. I’ll give you a half dose. It should be enough to dull the pain.”

“Mmm…” Six made a sound of agreement and soon felt the needle prick her arm. The relief was almost instant. A calming wave of numbness swept through her body and her cares started to drift away.

“How’s she doing Doc?” Six heard a far off, familiar gentle voice.

“Brix…” She muttered.

“She’s still awake?!”

“She wouldn’t let me knock her out completely.”

“…rifle…” Six manage to get out.

“It’s in my hand, miss.”

That brought Six some comfort and she started to relax. There was one more thing. One more thing. One more. “…gear…ridge…” She didn’t hear a response; everything was too foggy by then. She was vaguely aware of activity around her leg. The next thing she knew her right armed was moving on its own. Then she felt tiny, heavy footprints up her arm. The footsteps got heavier until they became like pin pricks. “Mmm…” She muttered.

“Almost done.” Came a far off voice. Six was lying comfortably when she felt something suspiciously like someone undressing her. She momentarily fought against it. “Easy! Easy. I need to take this vest off to check the side you were favouring.” The voice was friendly and familiar, so she let the hands remove her vest. She even let them prod her ribs which caused her to whimper in pain. “Those are definitely broken. You’re coming around aren’t you?”

“Think so… “ Six slurred. Now noticing things were indeed clearer. “How long…?”

“Two hours. I cleaned and stitched your arm and leg. The arm took several dozen stitches. You’re probably going to be left with a nasty scar.”

“Boone?”

“Still not awake.” Six tried to sit up only to feel heavy hands on her shoulders. “Woah now! You can stay awake as long as you stay still!” Six simply nodded. Straining against the hands had taken almost all her strength. “Good, now rest!”

Six lay still for quite a while after the doctor left her bedside. Eventually she rolled her head over to look around. Beside her was a chair with a very familiar red beret on it. Beyond that was another bed. Boone looked strange without his beret or sunglasses. Stranger still with the bandage wrapped around his head. She flexed her hand and felt the bandages around her own hand and arm. She watched as the tent was slowly lit by the morning sun. She was thinking about the platinum chip when she heard a groan from beside her. Six took a deep breath and sat up, using mostly her hands, and threw her legs over the side of the bed.

“Take it slow.” Six said, noticing the irony in the statement. “You took a nasty bump on the head.” She took the beret from the chair. Boone did as he was told and sat up slowly, then mimicked her position.

“Huh. We made it through after all. Not sure what to make of that.” Boone said when he was sitting up.

“Why aren't you sure?” Six asked, handing over his beret.

“Thought my time had come. For a minute there everything made sense. I could feel the end coming. I was ready for it. Now... I'm back where I was.” Six heard the defeat in his voice. She didn’t like it.

“Maybe having to live with what you've done is your punishment.” Six ventured.

“I never thought of it that way. Always expected something... more final. But maybe it is.” Boone sighed deeply.

“You can't take back what you've done. But we’ve talked about regrets; they can set you on a better path.”

“I guess they brought us here. One less Legion raiding party running loose now. Never a bad thing, you can take my word for that.” Six eyes lit up at the hint of optimism in his voice. “Still feels like I'm living on borrowed time. But I don't see any reason not to take a lot more of those sons of bitches with me.” Six smiled at him. “I guess you got a point. There's still some things I can do before all this is over.” He finished and put on his beret.

“You okay now?” Six asked with a contented smile.

“I think so, yeah.” Boone looked her over with a critical eye. “You okay?”

“I’ll live.” Six smirked. “Doc’ll probably want to know you’re awake.” The content feeling momentarily made Six forget her injuries and she tried to stand up. She almost made it to her feet before her leg gave out. She cried out in pain and thought she was going to fall to the ground until she felt firm hands grab the sides of her arms and gently guide her back to the bed.

“You’re not okay.” Boone chastised.

“Maybe… not” Six was panting from the pain and the panting made the pain in her ribs worse.

“Doctor!” Boone called out. They heard a commotion and the doctor ran into the tent.

“Dammit! I told you to rest! Now lay back down!” The doctor chastised when he saw Six sitting up. “Your friend is awake and will be fine, so can I please put you to sleep now?”

“Fine.” Six finally relented and went to lie back down. Strong hands guided her back to the bed. The doctor came over and Boone moved aside. Six felt the prick in her arm again.

“Down the rabbit hole…” Six slurred before she passed out.


	27. Chapter 26: Thinking About You

# Chapter 26: Thinking About You

 

“How is she, doc?” Boone asked after the Courier was asleep.

“Not good. She’s got a bullet wound in her left thigh; luckily it was clean through and through so it didn’t need surgery. The gash on her right forearm went right to the bone. I cleaned it as best I could before stitching it up, but I’m still worried about infection. The major concern though, is her ribs. At least three are broken. I’m worried about internal bleeding. So far there are no signs but the broken bones can be sharp and moved the wrong way they can easily cause further damage. I wanted to put her out hours ago but she refused.” The doctor sighed. “The worst problem is our supplies. I’ve used almost everything I had. On top of that I’ve got no more Med-X, no Stimpaks, hell, I don’t even have any more gauze.” The doctor hung his head.

“Our gear…” Boone turned to leave.

“Oh. Private Brix brought it in a while ago.” The doctor pointed to the corner where Boone and the Courier’s packs sat. Between them, propped against the tent wall, was Boone’s rifle. Boone went over and knelt beside the packs. He opened the Courier’s pack and carefully sifted through it. He gently pushed the red, hardcover book aside and pulled out the tin box that served as their med kit. He walked back to the doctor and handed him the box.

“Use whatever you need.” Boone said as the doctor took the box. The doctor looked over the box, noting the faded, red cross on the lid. He opened the box. Inside was everything he could need to treat almost any injury. There were Stimpaks, Super Stimpaks, Med-X and a variety of other drugs in ample supply as well as a variety of useful tools and supplies.

“This will greatly improve things. Let me get to work.” The doctor began working on the Courier’s injuries again. This time he was able to apply Stimpaks directly to the injured leg and arm. When he was finished he applied a Super Stimpak to the Courier’s arm. Boone sat and watched the doctor work. When he was finished he turned to Boone.

“You’ve got lots of Stimpaks here. I’ll like to check your injury and apply one there as well.” Boone nodded and the doctor went to work. He finished quickly.

“There. That should help things immeasurably.” The doctor said as he cleaned up and closed the med kit.

“When will she wake up?” Boone asked, with his eyes fixed on the Courier.

“The Med-X will wear off in the evening but I’ll like to keep her under until the morning to give the stims time to secure her ribs in place.”

“Alright.” Boone agreed.

“You should find something to do. Make sure you stay awake for the next few hours. Go get something to eat or something. I’ll keep an eye on your friend.” With that the doctor dismissed Boone.

Boone walked over and grabbed his rifle. He realized then only _his_ rifle was there. He checked the Courier’s thigh holster and found it empty along with her boot sheath. He should find her weapons.

Leaving their packs in the infirmary, Boone stepped out into Bitter Springs. The town was full of people. Some looked at him as he left the tent, some didn’t pay him any attention.

“Hey! Sir!” Boone heard as a young soldier ran through the tents toward him. “You’re awake. Excellent. We were worried.”

“We?” Boone asked.

The young soldier reached him. “Well, yeah, we: Me, your friend, Mendez, everyone really. The two of you risked your lives to save us.”

“And you are?” Boone asked again.

“Me? Oh, sorry sir. I’m Brix. Mendez and me got you and your friend to the infirmary this morning. How is she, by the way?”

“She’s in rough shape.” Boone tried to hide the worry in his voice.

“Yeah, I know.” Brix said sadly. “She could barely walk when we found her. I tried to get her to go to the infirmary but she was adamant we find you first. You were unconscious under a dead Legionary when we found you.”

“Huh, guess I got the bastard after all.” Boone smirked.

“You got more than one.” Brix laughed. “Mendez and I have been cleaning up bodies all morning. You two must have killed, like, a hundred of them. I heard First Recon was awesome, but that was _insane_.”

“My rifle…” Boone began and then trailed off.

“Your friend was adamant we get that back to you. Man, she was more concerned with your rifle then she was with her own well-being. I guess that’s what it’s like to have a partner you can trust with your life.”

Boone considered this for a moment. He didn’t like that she wasn’t concerned for her own welfare. They’d have to discuss that later. “You’ve been clearing bodies all morning?” He asked.

“Yeah, Captain says we’ll burn’em later.”

“You find an ornate looking, black and gold magnum?”

“Nah.”

“What about a sleek looking, black rifle?”

“Huh? Yeah, actually. Mendez is holding onto it. Why?”

“It’s hers.” Boone said sternly.

“Oh, yeah. Okay, sure. I’ll find Mendez and get it for you. And we’ll keep an eye out for the magnum.  Anyway, I gotta get back to work. Captain wants the bodies cleared asap.” Brix waved and headed back through the tents.

Boone’s stomach growled. He realized he’d basically skipped dinner last night. He didn’t feel like wandering the camp so he went back into the infirmary and grabbed some food from his pack. He went back outside and found a place in the shade to sit and eat. He was done eating and just letting his thoughts wander when he saw a woman and a kid approach from the tents. The mother stopped at the tents and patted the young girl on the back. The little girl approached Boone.

“Hello.” The little girl greeted, warily.

“Hello.” Boone tried to sound friendly. He wasn’t sure it worked.

“Mama says you and your friend saved us from the bad men. She said you could’ve run away and left us all alone but you didn’t. She said you were very brave.” The little girl hesitated and looked down at her hands. It was then Boone noticed she was gripping something tightly. “I found this this morning after the soldiers dragged away the bad men’s bodies.” She opened her hands revealing Lucky. “I brought it to mama. I thought we could sell it for a whole bunch of caps. But mama said it probably belonged to one of the people who saved us. It is yours?”

“It belongs to my… friend.” Boone hesitated on the word, but after saying it he realized it was true.

“Oh.” The little girl said a little sadly. “Is she going to be ok?”

“I hope so.”

“Me too. I wanna be big and strong like her when I grow up and protect everyone like she does!” Boone couldn’t help but smile. “Will you give this back to her for me when she’s better?”

“I will.” Boone said and reached out to take the offered gun.

“Thank you. And thank you for saving us!” The little girl reached out and hugged Boone around the shoulders. He didn’t even have a chance to think before the hug was over and the little girl was skipping back toward her mother.

Boone sat in silence for some time after the little girl had left. Eventually another soldier came to see him.

“Sir!” He said as he saluted and pulled Ratslayer off his shoulder. “Sorry it took so long, but we tried to find the revolver too.” He handed over the rifle. Boone took it with one hand and revealed Lucky in the other. “Oh, you found it! Great!” Mendez shook his head. “I have no idea what we did to deserve the two of you showing up. There’s no question we’d be dead or worse if it weren’t for you.” He continued. “There’s only seven of us stationed here. _Seven!_ Including Doc Markland and Captain Gilles.” Boone’s eyes narrowed at the mention of the once Major Gilles.

“Gilles is here?” Boone asked coldly.

“Yeah, she’s in charge of the camp…” Mendez said suddenly anxious. Boone didn’t have anything to say. He couldn’t find the right words. “I have to get back to work now. Thanks again.” Mendez waved and headed off to find Brix, glad to be away from the cold glare.

Boone was angry. Gilles was here. The officer responsible for the Bitter Springs Massacre. His old commanding officer. Boone stayed sitting where he was. He wasn’t sure what he would do if he got up. He had several ideas. None of them pleasant. It finally made sense as to why the commanding officer of Bitter Springs hadn’t come to see him or check on the Courier. She was probably hiding. If Brix and Mendez had known he was First Recon, she would know as well. And so she hid, afraid to confront her mistakes. Boone was getting angrier. Suddenly a voice her recognized popped into his head. _You can't take back what you've done. But your regrets can set you on a better path._ The Courier had said that. Gilles was running the refugee camp at Bitter Springs. Maybe she was trying to make up for what she’d done. 

He needed to cool off. He thought about taking a walk, but he didn’t want to wander the camp and he sure as hell didn’t want to run into Gilles. It was getting late anyways. He’d check on the Courier before he found somewhere to sleep. Boone headed to the infirmary.

“There you are.” Doc Markland greeted him.

“How is she?” Boone asked as he looked over at the sleeping Courier.

“Good. The Stimpaks are doing their job. Tomorrow she should be fine to be up and about. Also, beds are pretty scarce around here. Your best bet is just to stay here for the night.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Boone returned to the bed he’d woken up on that morning. He sat and looked at the sleeping woman before him. She was sleeping soundly, which was a rarity. _Must be the drugs_ , he thought to himself. He hadn’t realized how attached to her he’d become.  When she collapsed that morning he’d felt his heart sink. He hadn’t felt anything like that since… since before he lost Carla. The revelation surprised him. First because he’d even felt _anything_. Since he’d lost Carla he’d been very jaded. The only real emotions he’d felt were regret and hate. Second because something he associated to Carla he now also associated to the Courier.

_The Courier._ He thought. He reached over to the corner where their packs were and grabbed the Courier’s bag. He carefully dug through it to find what he was looking for. He pulled out the old duster she used when it got cold at night. Back in Nipton, he’d seen her use it as a blanket. He shook out the duster and laid it over the Courier. She didn’t stir.

He lay down on his bed and looked over at the Courier. He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 27: Climb Ev'ry Mountain

# Chapter 27: Climb Ev'ry Mountain

 

Six woke to a strange feeling. Everything was stiff and heavy, even her eyelids. Her head was foggy too. She couldn’t quite remember where she was. She finally forced her eyes open to see a grey canvas tent above her head. That didn’t really help narrow down where she was.

“Hnh?” She muttered as she tested her joints and limbs. She was stiff all over and her ribs hurt. She closed her eyes again.

“Good morning.” She heard a gravelly voice she recognized from beside her saying unexpected things.

“Where…” She started.

“Bitter Springs.”

Her eyes shot open as everything came flooding back. She immediately tried to sit up but tensing the muscles around her ribs made her hiss in pain and she fell back to the bed and closed her eyes.

“Take it easy. You got roughed up pretty bad.” She thought she heard a hint of worry in his voice.

“We win?” She asked, measuring her breathing carefully.

“Yeah.”

“Heh, does that mean I can add Defender of Bitter Springs to my list of titles?” She asked coyly, not stopping the smile that escaped.

“Don’t think anyone will try and stop you.” Was that a hint of amusement? Six tried to sit up again; more carefully this time. This time she felt a warm hand on her shoulder help her up.

“Okay.” She said once she was seated. “Who are you and what have you done with Boone?” She said sternly as she looked him square in the eye. She noticed he wasn’t wearing his customary sunglasses and she got to see his eyes; those dark emerald eyes. After a moment Six realized she was staring and looked away. She looked down at her hand, bandaged from palm to elbow.

“Anything interesting happen while I was out?” She asked, still looking at her hands.

“I found your guns.” He nodded toward the corner with their packs. Ratslayer was propped up beside Boone’s hunting rifle.

“Thanks.”

“Well, well, you’re finally awake. How do you feel?” Asked the doctor when he entered the tent.

“Hey, Doc. Breathing only hurts a little.”

“That’s what I want to hear. If you’d moved aside please, I’ll like to give my patient a once over.”

Boone nodded and moved toward the tent’s entrance. “I’ll be outside.”

Six sat patiently as Doctor Markland performed a few tests on her and injected another Stimpak into her badly bruised ribs.

“Alright, you can get out of bed but you have to take it easy. It’ll be a few days until you’re back to normal.” The doctor ordered.

“Okay. I’ll make Boone do all the heavy lifting.” She smiled at the doctor. As the doctor left, Six grabbed her pack and dug out her other pair of clothes. She stiffly got changed into the light cargo pants and faded tank top and tossed the bloody and ripped old clothes in garbage. She carefully fitted all of her gear into place and then grabbed the duster, her duster that had been laid over her at some point, and put it on. The long sleeves would help protect her arm from the elements. She reloaded and holstered Lucky but left her rifle and pack in the corner. She fished her sunglasses out of her pack and slipped them on. Finally she stepped out of the tent into the bright morning light.

Boone was waiting for her over near the canyon wall. She walked over to him a little stiffly.

“In much pain?” Boone’s critical eye missed nothing.

“Some. Nothing I can’t handle.” She grinned at him and shoved her hands into her coat pockets. “So Bitter Springs is now, what, an NCR Outpost?” Six asked scanning the military tents.

“Refugee camp.”

“Refugees, huh?  Escaping the Legion?” She scanned the tent city before her.

“Yeah.”

“Why’s the flag upside down?” Six asked as she watched the flag snap in the breeze.

“It’s a distress call.”

“Distress call? The camp needs help? What kind of help?”

“You can barely stand.” Boone reminded her.

“Yeah but I _can_ stand. I can also listen. We can at least find the commanding officer and ask what’s up.” Six started to walk away but stopped after two steps when she realized she wasn’t being followed. “What’s up?” She asked walking back to him.

“The CO here…” He trailed off. Six waited patiently. “Caused the Massacre.”

“What?” Six asked in surprise. “They assigned him here? After _that_?”

“Her and yes. But I haven’t seen her around.”

“I can go talk to her alone. You don’t need to go through that.” Six said gently.

“No. We’re partners, right?”

“Right.”

“I got your back.”

Six checked out the other two large military tents. One was a barracks the other was a mess hall. That left one tent that must be the command tent. She walked in.

“I've been sending requests for relief for months now. Didn't think they'd send you, though. But apparently you got her just in time.” Captain Gilles stood when Six entered.

“No one sent us. I just came with Boone.” She jerked a thumb toward her partner who was looking more grim than usual.

“Erm… yes. It’s good to see you well, sergeant.” Gilles tried carefully.

Luckily for Boone, he was retired and didn’t have to respond to the captain. He just kept his mouth shut to keep from saying what he was thinking.

“Retired, at the moment.” Six seamlessly slipped in. “We’re just a couple of occasional NCR contractors who happened by.” She made their positions clearly known. Six and Boone were under no obligation to help the captain. Anything they did was entirely voluntary. “Boone explained to me the upside down flag is a distress call. So what’s up?”

“We've been maintaining this camp for a few years now, ever since Caesar's Legion started seriously pushing west. Most of the people here were displaced by the Legion's advance. At first there weren't many, but lately it's been more than we can handle.”

“So you need help.”

“At this point, I'll take anything you can give me. We need more troops, fresh supplies, and medical relief. As if that wasn't enough, someone's been coming out of the mountains at night, stealing supplies and picking off my people.”

“Let’s start off easy. What kind of supplies?” Six asked.

“Food, blankets, clothes, tools. The army used to ship out caches of supplies regularly, but with the Legion so active we haven't gotten any in months.”

“And medical supplies?” Six winced a little at the thought that she’d probably used a lot of their supplies.

“You'll want to talk to Lieutenant Markland about that, he's our medical officer.”

“Okay, what's this about someone killing refugees?”

“It started about six months ago. At first it was just supplies going missing - we figured it was refugees. Then people started dying. Always a single bullet to the head, always from extreme range. We've lost eight refugees and three soldiers to this son of a bitch. We know he must be hiding out in one of the caves up in the mountains, but I don't have enough men to send out looking for him!”

“A bitter sniper who knows the area. That’s going to be fun.” Six sighed. “Alright, no promises since I can barely stand at the moment.” She glanced at Boone. “But we’ll see what we can do.”

“Thank you. That’s all I can ask.”

Six turned and left the tent and went over to lean against the wall to catch her breath.

“You okay?”

Six looked up at Boone and smiled. “Took the words right outta my mouth. I’m ok. Just a little winded. You?”

“She seems to be trying to help.”

“I still don’t like her.” Six sneered. “Come on. I feel like shit that I used some of their medical supplies.”

“Hnh, didn’t use much.”

“What?”

“Most came from the well-stocked med kit you insist on carrying.”

“Ah ha! Vindicated at last!” Six cried pumping a fist into the air and then headed to the medical tent. “Hey Doc! Captain Gilles said to talk to you about medical aid for the camp.”

“Still standing, eh? As to medical supplies we need everything. That med kit your friend provided was phenomenal. Something like that would be fantastic.”

“Alright.” Six walked over to the med kit she recognized on the table and opened it up. It was short a few Stimpaks now, but still totally overstuffed with supplies. Six fished out a pair of Stimpaks and pocketed them. Then she closed the box and handed it to the doctor. “There we go! One crisis averted.”

“What?! You’re just going to _give_ it to me?” The doctor was clearly surprised.

“Yup.”

“But what about you?”

“I’ll put another box together when we get back to New Vegas or the 188. The two Stimpaks I took should cover the rest of my healing.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Thank you is customary in this sort of situation.” Six laughed.

“Thank you! The supplies in this are going to save lives!”

“I have no doubt. On to the next crisis!” Six pointed dramatically out the tent door. Boone followed her out. “So I’ve been thinking. I think our vengeful sniper might be a Khan.”

That got Boone’s attention. “What? Why?”

“He knows the area really well and has a reason to hate everyone here.” Six sighed. “This is going to mean trekking through the mountains looking for caves. Alone.”

“Why alone?”

“It’s not just the beret that gives you away, your stance, posture, movements, they all scream soldier. If I confront this Khan alone maybe I can talk to him.”

“Maybe he’ll shoot on sight.”

“Maybe he will, but I wanna try.” Six tapped her chin with one finger. “What happened to the Great Khans anyways? Where are they now?”

“The NCR let them settled in Red Rock Canyon. Its west of the Strip. No trekking through the mountains alone.” Boone stated flatly. Six glared at him. He sighed. “You can explore the caves alone. But if I hear gunshots I’m coming in.”

“A compromise?” Six grinned. “Alright. Shall we?”

“What, _now_?!”

“The longer we wait the more chances this guy has to hit that red beret.” Boone was caught off guard by Six’s remark. He grumbled something that sounded like an alright.

Six nodded and headed off toward the mountain. The climb was slow but they found the first cave quickly.

“I doubt he’s here.” Six panted. “This cave is too close.” Six waited until she caught her breath. “I’ll be back.” She said and slipped into the cave.

Boone waited as the minutes ticked by. The he heard the echoing of several magnum rounds. He sprinted into the cave and down the winding tunnel to find the Courier standing staring at something with several dead molerats around her feet. He approached her and followed her gaze.

“Look at _that_! “ Six exclaimed. Behind a locked chain link fence they saw a supply cache. “Food, blankets, clothes, tools. Everything Gilles is looking for and more.” Six gingerly lowered herself to her knee and started picking the lock. The lock clicked open in no time at all. “Still got it.” Boone offered her a hand up, which she gratefully took. Six walked into the storeroom and ran a finger over a dust covered box. “This has been here a while.”

“Probably belonged to the Great Khans.”

“I agree. Come on. Let’s find another cave.”

The climb to the next cave was harder. Six had to stop several times to catch her breath and let the pain die down. They finally reached the second cave.

“Same plan.” Six said as she slipped into the cave. Ten minutes went by and Boone was about to go in after her when she appeared.

“Bleh!” She said and took off her duster to shake it out. “There’s another cache in there but the whole cave is irradiated.” Six shrugged back into her duster. “They could probably spritz the hard stuff with RadAway. They should be able to salvage some of the cache at least. Come on, there must be another cave.”

The climb was slow until they found a subtle path. They followed its twists and turns to another cave.

“This is pretty far out and hard to get to. An ideal spot.” Six nodded to Boone and went in.

She was only a few steps out of the sunlight when a shout stopped her. “Who are you? How did you find this place?”

“I take it you’re the one who's been raiding the refugee camp at Bitter Springs?” Six said as she recognized the Khans trademark outfit when her eyes adjusted to the dark. The Khan was a good distance away and had a rifle pointed at her.

“Refugee camp? Is that what they're calling it? Good old NCR, they can whitewash anything. Let me tell you something, that refugee camp? It's built on the blood and tears of my people. Nobody likes to talk about it, but I remember.”

“I know, but I wasn’t there. I’ve only heard the story. What happened?” Six asked sadly.

“We were the Flails of God. The scourge of the Mojave, the best warriors and raiders in the Wasteland. Until the NCR tracked us back to Bitter Springs. The main force hit the canyon by surprise. While our warriors tried to hold them off, we sent our women, our children, our old through the Red Pass. NCR's First Recon Battalion was waiting for them on Coyote Tail Ridge. No Khan left alive, that was the order.” The Khan was still holding tight to the past, like someone else she knew.

“So you've been here in these mountains ever since? Why? For revenge?”

“Damn right! The NCR committed an atrocity here, an atrocity that they tried to bury and forget. I'm going to remind them.”

“They didn’t forget. Lots of people remember the Bitter Springs Massacre and as long as there are people who remember, there are people who will fight to prevent it from happening again.” Six sighed. “They can't take back what they've done. But their regrets _will_ set them on a better path.” The Khan grumbled something. “You may not believe me, but it’s true. I know you hate the NCR, and you have a good reason to, but the people at this camp aren't responsible for your family's death. They're just refugees!”

The Khan sighed. “I know that. But what else can I do?”

“I’ve heard the Great Khans settled in Red Rock Canyon. Maybe it's time to let go of your hate and join them there.”

“Maybe... maybe you're right.” The Khan took a deep breath and finally lowered his gun. “Maybe three years is vengeance enough. Thank you for helping me see that. Here. This will unlock the supply caches we left in caves around these mountains. You might get some use out of them. I’ll gather my things and move out tonight.”

“The refugees could really use those supplies. They will save a lot of lives. Thank you.” Six added with a smile. She turned to leave and then remembered something. “Could you take a message to Jessup for me? Could you tell him the courier got revenge?”

“If I see him I’ll pass it along.”

“Thanks and safe travels.” Six waved and turned to head back out into the hot Mojave afternoon. Once outside she was surprised to not see Boone. She took a quick look around.

“Up here.” Six turned toward the voice above the cave entrance.

“Did you hear any of that?” Six asked, a little worried.

“Every word.”

Six went over what she had said in her head and decided not to worry. “Ready to head back?” Six asked.

“Yeah.” Boone said as he slid down the rocks to land on the ground beside her.

They headed down the mountain. About halfway down the trail smoothed out and they were walking quietly, side by side, when Boone spoke. “Why’d you ask me to come with you in Novac?”

“Hmm?” Six looked over at him and then up at the sky. “I could give you the obvious reason: To have a First Recon guy watching my back. I could give you the logical reason: Two guns are better than one. I could give you the comical reason: I needed a tour guide. But the truth? I think…” Six trailed off thinking. “I think I just didn’t want to be alone anymore and I got the impression that neither did you.” Six shoved her hands in her pockets and looked at her feet; a little embarrassed at the truth. They walked in awkward silence until they reached the camp.

“I’ll go tell the captain.” Six said quickly and made a beeline to the command tent.

“You're back. Any progress on saving our skins?” Gilles greeted.

“We’ve dealt with the attacks on the camp. They won't be a problem anymore.”

“You did? Who was it? Any information you can give me would be a big help for my reports.”

Six made her voice hard. “It was a Great Khan. His family was killed by the NCR, and he wanted revenge.”

“Ah. I should have expected as much. There's still a lot of bad blood between the Khans and the NCR, ever since the incident here.”

“ _Incident_.” Six huffed. “Well, it's taken care of now. I convinced him to leave Bitter Springs alone.”

“I don't know how you did it, but thank you.”

“You should also know that we found three caves while exploring up there. Each one had a massive supply cache. Food, blankets, clothes, tools. Everything you wanted.”

“What? Really?” Gilles was surprised.

“Yup. One of the caves is a bit irradiated though so you’ll have to filter the supplies with RadAway to make them safe.”

“We do have some spare RadAway in the supply tent. That might work. Thank you.”

“Boone can show your soldiers where the caves are. I’m exhausted.” Six hung her head.

“Markland told me you also provided him with a substantial amount of medical supplies. You've been a huge help here. Thanks to you, I think we can hold this camp together. Here, a token of our appreciation.” Gilles rooted through an ammo box and pulled out a bag of what Six assumed would be caps.

“We don't need any reward, just keep these people fed and healthy.”

“You’re serious aren’t you? That's very generous of you. I appreciate it.”

“Yeah, yeah. I better go sit down before I fall down.” Six shuffled out of the command tent toward the campfire. She found a log and eased herself down onto it.

“Barely able to walk and _still_ playing the hero.” Came a familiar, gentle voice.

“Brix?” She guessed and looked around. She saw him coming out of the mess hall with an arm load of food.

“I figured you could use some lunch after hiking through the mountains all morning.”

“You read my mind.” Six smiled.

“Where’s your partner?” 

Six glanced around. “I don’t know?”

“He can’t be far. I’ll make enough for three.” Brix said as he sat the food by the fire.

“Four.” Came a jovial voice from behind Six.

“Finished already?” Brix asked as Mendez sat on another log by the fire.

“Yeah, it was just some minor repairs. So what’d you find in the mountains?” Mendez asked.

“Found your sniper. Convinced him to leave and go home to Red Rock Canyon.” Six said.

“Ahh, a Khan.” Brix sighed. “It was bad here three years wasn’t it? Were you there?”

“What? Oh no no no no no. I’m not First Recon. I’m just a courier.”

“You’re _not_?” Mendez asked in surprise. “I mean, you must be military, retired or something?”

“No, that’d be Boone.”

“I just assumed since you were partners…” Brix started.

“I see, but no. _He’s_ the deadly accurate marksmen. I’m just the bait.” Six smiled.

“You know that’s not true.”

Six jumped at the sound of the voice behind her. “Goddamn it! Don't sneak up on me like that!” Six scolded over her shoulder.

“Hnh, sorry.” She heard Boone walk over and sit on a nearby log.

“No wonder everyone’s talking about the two of you.” Mendez said shaking his head. “I mean we’ve heard the stories.”

“Stories?” Six prompted.

“Word is you hunt Legion for sport.” Brix said as he was cooking some meat over the fire.

Six burst out laughing and had to hold her ribs with both arms. “Hear that Boone? They’re onto us!”

“Guess we gotta kill’em.”

Six laughed harder until she slipped off the log and fell back into the dirt. After a quick oomph she kept laughing while the others joined in.

“What else do they say?” Six asked, still lying in the dirt.

“They say you killed a Centurion in close combat.” Mendez added.

“How much of what “they say” do you believe?” Six asked.

“I used to take what they said as an exaggeration.” Mendez started. “But now? Hell, I believe every word of it.”

“Me too.” Brix added from the fire.

“It has been a pretty wild couple of weeks.” Six said as she stared at the sky. “And I have a feeling things will only get worse.”

“Well, lunch is served!” Brix announced and began doling out the stew.

Six took a bowl and took a bite of the thick and hearty stew. “Brix! This is amazing! Where did you learn to cook?”

“I know, right?” Mendez agreed.

“Thanks, my pa knew a few things about surviving off the land. He could make somethin’ outta nothing but that somethin’ could be pretty foul tasting. I learned right quick how to improve the fare.” The conversation ebbed while the group ate.

“Well, we should get back to work.” Mendez said, standing.

“Aww… Already?” Brix whined.

“Yeah, come on, Brix.”

“Alright. You two make sure you say goodbye before you leave!” Brix ordered.

“We will.” Six nodded.

“See ya later!” Brix waved as he and Mendez walked away, leaving Six and Boone alone around the fire.

“Good guys.” Six said. She removed her sunglasses and rubbed at her tired eyes.  She looked down at the sunglasses. “Here.” She said and extended them toward Boone.

“No.”

“I insist.”

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?” Six was confused.

“Care. About everybody. About anybody. About… me.”

Six blushed. “Of course I care about you. You’re my partner and my friend and the only person I’ve met who I trust to watch my back.” Six caught herself before she said anymore. She’d come to realize the more she learned about Boone, the more she cared. She knew there was a reason she had just blushed. She cared about him a lot. More than she should.  And it was for precisely that reason she wouldn’t say anything. Boone loved Carla, even still. She knew it. She wouldn’t ask him to try and care again. That was too much to ask. And she didn’t want to hurt him or undo any of the progress he’d made.  So she would keep her feelings to herself.

Six rubbed her eyes again and yawned as the silence stretched on. Six decided to change the subject. “If I had taken the Mark of Caesar, how would I have gotten to the Fort?” She asked.

“There’s a Legion slaver camp southeast of Novac. They would probably have a way there.”

“Southeast of Novac?! On our side of the river?!” She asked in surprise. Boone nodded. “How come the NCR lets it stay there?”

“The camp is big. Maybe a hundred Legionaries or more. They took out the NCR outpost nearby. Nearest camp now is Forlorn Hope and they didn’t have the troops to take back Nelson.”

“You’ve been there before.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Yeah.”

Six thought for a few minutes in the silence. “I think I know where we’ll head next.”

“Oh?” Asked Boone.

“I want to send a message to Caesar. Let’s raze that camp to the ground.” House had asked her to go to the Fort. This would take her one step closer, remove the Legion from NCR territory and give Boone some serious revenge.

“You don’t know what you’re saying.” Boone shook his head.

“Don’t I? It’ll be dangerous. We’ll be risking our lives. We’ll need a plan and supplies. And we still might not survive.” Six sighed. “It’s a long way from here, with plenty of places along the way where we can help.” Six paused. “No one else will deal with camp. But someone has to. Wait a minute, why do I have to convince _you_ to do this?”

“You don’t. I just want to be sure _you_ know what you’re getting into.”

“Alright, then. I won’t make a final decision until I see the place, but until I do, my mind is made up.” Six stood up and carefully stretched. “I’m gonna turn in early. The extra sleep will do me good.” Six turned to leave. “Goodnight Boone.”

“Goodnight.”


	29. Chapter 28: Flags of Our Foul-Ups

# Chapter 28: Flags of Our Foul-Ups

 

Six woke just before dawn. She had slept heavily but woke overcome by powerful emotions. Fear. Terror. Helplessness. Nothing out of the ordinary, just the usual dream. She lay curled up under her duster and waited for the sunrise. When the camp was lit she heard Boone stir. She sat up in bed and stretched, paying very close attention to what hurt and what didn’t. He ribs were more stiff than sore today, as was her leg and her arm was itchy.

“G’morning.” Six yawned out. Boone grumbled something and then rolled over. Six smiled at that. She poked him in the ribs. “Outta bed, sleepy head!” He grumbled again. “Fine. Ten more minutes.” She laughed and then saw Doctor Markland walk into the infirmary. “Good morning, doctor.”

“Good morning. Let’s take a look at those injuries.” Six sat and complied. The doctor removed the bandages from her arm and revealed the nasty looking wound. “It’s healing well. The stitches can come out now.” He carefully removed the stitches. “Leave it uncovered but keep it clean.”

“Yes, sir.” Six assured. The doctor checked he leg and removed those stitches as well. Six then lifted up her shirt to show off the ugly yellow, green and brown bruises down her side. She only winced a little when he poked and prodded.  Six produced one of the Stimpaks she had and offered it to the doctor. He took it and deftly injected it.

“The ribs feel secure. You should be set to go.” The doctor smiled at Six.

“Yes! Thanks, doc!” When the doctor left, Six noticed Boone was sitting across from her. He was staring at her harshly. “What?” She asked, a little confused as to what she’d done to earn the glare.

“You’re still hurt.” He said sternly. “We should wait another day.”

“I’ve got a better idea! There’s a lake near here, right?” Six said, grinning ear to ear.

“Lake Mead?” He asked, suspiciously.

“I wanna see it! I can’t remember ever seeing that much water before!” Six kept grinning as she started gearing up. Boone knew he’d lost and started to gather his own gear.

“Here.” Six said passing over her sunglasses to Boone again. He just looked at her. “I’m not going to drop this, just take them.”

Boone sighed and took the sunglasses. “Thank you.”

“There now things are back to normal.”

When they were both geared up they headed out of the tent, only to be greeted by all seven of the NCR troopers currently stationed at Bitter Spring.

“A clean bill of health and you’re on your way, huh?” Asked Doctor Markland.

“Ain’t no rest for the weary.” Six laughed. “Besides, lots more people need help out here.”

“And you’re gonna be the one to help’em?” Brix added.

“Well, I haven’t met any other vigilante duos out there in the desert!” Six laughed again.

“Well, if you get tired from the road, you’re always welcome here.” Captain Gilles stated.

“Appreciated. Goodbye everyone!” Six said with a wave as the soldier’s saluted. Then Six and Boone headed south through the tents toward the mouth of the canyon.

They’d just cleared the last tent when they heard it. “Mister! Mis-ter!” A high pitched, laughing voice called after the pair. They turned in time to see a little girl tear away from her protective mother and run toward them. She stopped when she got close and smiled happily at the both of them. “Are you leaving, now?” She asked.

Six went to respond but to her surprise Boone beat her to it. “Yes.”

“You’re the woman who saved us?” The little girl asked shyly.

“Yes.”

“Did you get your pretty gun back?” She asked. Boone looked down to Six’s holster and Six followed his gaze.

“You found Lucky?” Six asked.

“Uh-huh. I gave it to your friend. Are you going out to save more people?”

Six chuckled a bit at that. “I don’t know but if we find someone in need, we’ll help them.”

“Mama said you two are our guardian angels. She said angels protect people.” The little girl was beaming.

Six smiled as something occurred to her. “Do you know how to read, little one?”

“Yup!” She said happily. “Well, a little.” She corrected. “Mama says I have to learn cause its important.”

Six dropped her pack and knelt down beside it. She reached in and carefully pulled out a certain red, hardcover book. “I want you to have this.” She said as she held the book out.

“What is it?” The little girl asked as she took the book in both hands.

“It’s a book. Inside is a silly story about a little girl like you who gets lost in a strange and magical world. It’s a very special book. If I give it to you, will you keep it safe?” Six asked carefully.

“Yes! But if it’s so special, why are you giving it to me?” The little girl looked confused.

“You returned Lucky to me even though you could have kept it. This is to thank you for your honesty.” Six smiled.

“Really?” The girl was excited.

“Your mama can help you read it.”

“Thank you! Thank you so much! I gotta go show mama! Bye!”

“Bye!” Six called after the girl as she sped away with the book clenched tightly against her chest. Six chuckled and turned to walk out of the canyon.

“ _Beware the Jabberwock, my girl! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!”_ She said then giggled to herself.

“What?” Boone asked from beside her.

“ _Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun the frumious Bandersnatch!_ ” Six laughed aloud at the ludicrous poem. “I _did_ say it was a silly book!” She smiled at Boone.

“What’s a Jabberwock?”

“In the pictures it kinda looked like a deathclaw with wings.”

“That.” Boone said. “Is terrifying.”

“I know! But don’t worry _, One, two! One, two! And through and through. The vorpal blade went snicker-snack! He left it dead, and with its head he went galumphing back_.”

“They kill it with a sword? Bold.”

“Not just any sword. A _vorpal_ sword.”

“What’s that?”

“Your guess is as good as mine!”

“You remember all of that?” Boone asked.

“Umm, yeah. After I read it I had every word committed to memory. Funny, that I can remember every word of some nonsense story and not my own name.” Six tried not to be sad. They walked south toward the lake. Six eventually turned on her Pip-Boy for music and news.

Finally Mr. New Vegas came on with the news. “The Legion slaver party was wiped out in a failed raid of the Bitter Springs refugee camp, with two armed civilians inflicting heavy Legion casualties. One witness said, quote; "God sent us two angels, and at least one o' them had a .308 calibre flaming sword of justice - with a telescopic sight.”

Six laughed aloud. “This time _you_ made the news!”

“Both of us did.”

“Alright. Be modest!” Six playfully stuck her tongue out at him and sprinted ahead to the lake’s edge. “It’s huge!”

Boone drew his rifle. Six looked at him quizzically.

“Lakelurks.”

“Lakelurks?” Six took a moment to think. “Alright. I think I remember something.” Six looked at the water and then looked at Boone mischievously. He caught the look and raised an eyebrow. “I’m going for a swim!” Six dropped her gear in a pile and brazenly stripped down to her underwear, bra and tank top. Boone looked away. Six approached the edge and dipped a toe into the cold water. The afternoon sun was hot so the water would feel great. She found a spot that was deep enough and jumped in. The cold water was a shock to her system. She revelled in the total underwater immersion for a few second then broke the surface and laughed.

“I guess I remember how to swim!” She dove under the water and kicked until she was a few feet under the surface she swam around until she was out of breath and then surfaced again.

“Boone! Come on in! The water is excellent!” Boone didn’t move from his spot on watch. “Oh fine!” Six splashed around for about ten minutes and then swam over to shore. She pulled herself out of the water and redressed as Boone busied himself watching in the other direction. Her ribs were a little sore by the time she was ready to go and her leg was a bit stiffer but she was happy nonetheless.

The pair walked west along the shore of the lake. Being so close to the lake, they came upon several lakelurks as they walked but never more than two at a time so they didn’t have any problems. The sun was starting to set when Six spotted a large building in the distance.

“Know what that is?” Six asked.

“Camp Golf.”

“Golf?” She thought hard for a second. “You said you were stationed there before, right?”

“Yeah. It was on the front line for a while. Only resort in New Vegas no one wanted to get sent to. Doesn't have that kind of importance anymore, though. They pulled most of the troops out of there after we took the Hoover Dam.”

“Maybe they could use some help. It’ll be safer camping there at least.” They headed toward the camp. They reached the command tent just as the last of the sunlight faded from the sky. Six pushed her way through the tent door.

“Hot damn, look who it is!”

Six looked around a little startled. “Me?”

“Damn straight, you.” She traced the voice back to a sergeant in the tent.

“How do you know who I am?” Six asked a little surprised.

“A golden-eyed Courier with a First Recon bodyguard? Those tend to be rare.”

“Ugh… I guess the sunglasses didn’t work after all. Does everyone know who I am?”

“After the stunt you pulled in Bitter Springs? I bet every NCR soldier in the Mojave knows who you are. Some people are even calling you the Desert Avenger!”

“The Desert… Avenger?” Six blinked in shock.

The sergeant smirked. “So what can I do for you miss?”

“We’re just looking for a place we can stay the night.”

“I don’t have any spare tents but the supplies tent is almost empty, you can set up there if you’d like.” The sergeant said.

“That’ll do fine. Thanks. Since I’m here, what’s going on around the camp?” Six asked.

“Nothin’ and that’s part of the problem.” The sergeant sighed.

“What sort of problem?”

“These days, I spend most of my time trying to beat a little discipline into the soldiers under my command. They've gotten soft with no action.”

“So what do you do now that the fighting's died down?”

“Mostly drill the troops, try to keep the discipline up and combat readiness high. It's not the easiest job in the world - soldiers without a mission get bored very easily. Still, with the Legion just across the river, we have to be ready.”

“Sounds like you're a little disappointed in your troops.”

“Disappointed? We call 'em the Misfits for a reason. They're undisciplined, lazy, and they have absolutely no espirit de corps.  The squad leader's got some promise, kid named Mags, but as for the rest… I'm going to make them shape up if it kills me, though. Or them, for that matter.”

“Maybe while we’re here we can help you whip them into shape.” Six grinned.

“You're welcome to try - hell, maybe they'll listen to somebody they don't see as an authority figure.”

“Alright, goodnight sergeant.” Six waved good bye and left the command tent. “This will either be really easy or really hard.” Six said to Boone. “But we’ll worry about it in the morning.” They traveled through the quiet camp to the supply tent where Six pulled a second bedroll out of a box with a grin. Then she dropped her gear and snuggled in. Boone did the same a short distance away. They laid in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“Thanks for taking me to Bitter Springs. Things seem... clearer now.” Boone said into the quiet.

“I’m glad it helped.” Six smiled at him. “Goodnight, Boone.”

“Goodnight.”

The next morning, Six woke with the sunrise. While she was thinking about getting up to get ready, she heard Boone wake nearby.

“G’morning.” She yawned. Boone grunted an acknowledgement as he shook himself awake. The two were geared up and ready as the camp started to come alive.

“So, a poorly preforming squad of lazy troopers. Hmm.”  Six thought aloud as they ate breakfast. “I know! What about some one on one firearms training with a First Recon sniper?” Six asked excitedly.

“What?” Boone asked clearly taken by surprise.

“Oh don’t ‘what’ me! I’ve seen the way the troopers look up to you! Think of the confidence boost it would give them!”

“If you insist.”

“I’ll help out where I can.” Six smiled at him.

“There’s also an explosives section to the combat readiness report.”

“Oh? I guess that’s where I come in then. We’ll give’em a choice: If they’re willing to learn, we’ll teach them, if not, we won’t waste our time.”

 It didn’t take much searching to find the Misfits tent. Six saw a young blond sitting out front of their tent. The three men were nearby but too far apart to be friendly. Six and Boone walked over to the blond Six assumed was Mags and called the others over.

“Wow, the big celebrity down here with the common troopers. What can we do for you?” Mags greeted.

“So I’ve heard a rumour you guys are the butt of most of the camp’s jokes.”

“You are referring to our combat readiness review?” The one with glasses put in.

“I’m gonna make you an offer that a lot of NCR troopers would kill for. You all seem to know who we are. If you’re willing to learn and give it everything you have, my friend and I will teach you what you need to know about firearms and explosives to ace your review. If you’re not willing, then we won’t waste our time.”

“Shit! Marksmanship training from a First Recon sniper!?” The one with the mohawk seemed eager.

“You’d do that!? But why?” Mags was surprised.

“The Legion is coming. A crack squad where they don’t expect it could be immensely helpful. Besides, I assume you don’t want to die when the fighting starts?”

“That’s mighty nice of you miss.” The large one said. “Don’t find many people that nice out here.”

Six smiled at him. “Well?”

Mags looked among her squad; they all looked excited. “Of course we’re willing; we’d be fools not to accept!”

“Alright! Gear up and let’s meet near the shooting range.”

It took all morning; tweaking stances, adjusting grips, offering tips. Boone took the lead on the training; Six made sure the squad was following the instructions correctly.

“Always take positions where you can cover each other. Stay focused.” Boone began. “Take your time. Pick your shots and tell your squadmates who you're shooting at. Exhale before you fire. Squeeze the trigger, don't jerk it.”

Six was surprised by Boone’s patience. She had thought for sure he’d quit after fixing O'Hanrahan’s stance for the fifth time. It suddenly dawned on Six that he would have been an excellent father. Six quickly schooled her face to hide her thought and immediately tried to focus on the task at hand.

By midmorning they had acquired a crowd. There were even a few rangers looking on. It was almost noon by the time it looked like the squad was getting the hang of it. “Alright. I think that about covers marksmanship training. Go grab something to eat then get back here for explosives training.” The misfits scurried off and Six walked over to Boone as the crowd dispersed.

“I think _I_ may have learned a few things from that.” Six smirked. “You’re a good teacher. I’m sure they appreciate it.”

“Didn’t do it for them.” Boone replied with his eyes on the jammed gun in his hands he was fixing.

Six felt a blush rising and turned away. “I’ll go see if the quartermaster has anything fresh for lunch.” She said and headed off. She returned a short while later with a couple of lakelurk steaks. She sat down at a nearby campfire and started cooking them.

“Where to next?” Boone asked as he sat down near her.

“That ambassador on the Strip probably still wants to talk to us.” Six replied. “At least we have a place to stay there. Maybe this time I can catch a show!” Soon the food was ready and they ate. Just as they finished, the Misfits came back.

“We’re ready for round two when you are, miss.”

Six jumped to her feet. “Alrighty! Grab some frags… the not so explody ones and let’s go!” Six lead the way over to the target range and grabbed a few dummy frags on the way. Six noticed Boone followed her.

“Okie dokie, to start, pull the pin, let it cook off for a count of three, then throw.” Six demonstrated and then continued as she went to throw. “Don't pitch it like a baseball, lob it. You want a good, solid arc.” Six tossed the dummy frag and it landed between two targets. “Don't worry about accuracy - use the grenades to break up clusters of enemies.” The group spent a couple hours of lobbing grenades. Six was eventually satisfied with the results and indicated as much.

“Well, that’s all we can help with. Guess we’re staying another night.” Six looked toward the low sun. “Too late to make it to the Strip today.”

“Listen,” Began Mags. “We really appreciate what you’ve done. You didn’t have to help us, but you did. Thank you.”

“I admit it - knowing how to use these guns right is pretty cool.” Razz added.

“Shooting guns is real scary, but I think I got the hang of it now!” Six slapped O’Hanrahan on the back and then pulled him aside.

“Just remember.” She whispered. “You’re fighting to protect your friends. If you don’t fight people will get hurt. It’s you job to protect them, alright?”

“Alright.”

“Good!” Six smiled and pat him on the back. “Well, good luck on you reviews. We’ll see you next time we come through.” She announced to the group and headed back to their current shelter.

The evening went quickly. They found some dinner, cleaned their weapons and then went to get some shuteye.

Boone woke suddenly from a deep sleep; another nightmare. He took a few deep breathes and figured he’d try to get some more sleep. He rolled over and immediately noticed something was amiss. The Courier’s bedroll was empty. He sat up and looked around. Her pack and rifle still sat in the corner so she couldn’t have gone far. He debated going to look for her. She probably couldn’t sleep. Maybe she wanted to be alone. Maybe she wanted someone to talk to. He wasn’t the best at talking, but he was good at listening. Either way she shouldn’t be out in the desert alone, especially at night.

Boone got up, grabbed his rifle and stepped out of the tent. The camp was quiet. There was a campfire near the command tent and he was able to pick out at least three troopers on watch. He didn’t see the Courier however. He started walking toward one of the sentries while looking around for any other signs of life. He reached the edge of camp with no success. He turned and surveyed the whole camp. He finally picked out a shadow down near the edge of the lake. He headed toward it.

The closer he got the more sure he was it was the Courier. He stopped about twenty feet away. Maybe she didn’t want company. He decided and walked over and sat close beside her. She didn’t stir. He looked over and saw she was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chin and her arms crossed on her knees with her chin resting on her arms. Her eyes shone in the moonlight but her unfocused gaze was locked on something in the distance. He followed her gaze out across the lake to the fires burning atop Fortification Hill. The pair sat in silence, staring out over the water.

After quite some time, Six spoke. “I didn’t set out to be a hero. _Desert Avenger_.” She scoffed. “I just wanted to find out who I was, but now…” She sighed. “Now, I don’t know what I want.” She hugged her knees tighter and buried her face in her arms. “I don’t know what to do.” Her voice was muffled by her arms. She sniffled a few time as she tried to compose herself. She set her chin back on her arms when she was fairly certain she could maintain her composure.

“Have you thought anymore about what Colonel Hsu asked?” She asked without taking her eyes off the lake.

“About reenlisting?” He asked, a little surprised at the topic change.

Six grunted an affirmation and then added. “You looked happy, back at McCarren, with your old squad.”

Boone thought back to Camp McCarran, to the time he’d spent with First Recon. It had felt familiar, almost comforting to be back. While he was there though, Bitter Springs was still haunting him. But now? Now he was more at peace with things. His regrets had coalesced into a purpose and since he still had time he might as well use it. Something struck him then that he hadn’t considered. The Courier had said he looked _happy_. He hadn’t been happy in a long time. Was that what he felt back at McCarran? Would he be happy if he reenlisted?

“You should do what makes you happy.” The Courier broke in.

Boone looked over at the Courier. _What makes me happy?_  He’d been happy in First Recon before Bitter Springs. He’d been happy with Carla. He almost choked when his mind made a leap he wasn’t expecting. He was happy _here_. Here, sitting in the moonlight beside the Courier. _This_ was the closest he’d been to happy since he’d lost Carla. Sitting here with _another_ woman. That thought made him suddenly uncomfortable and he looked back out over the water, trying to calm down. He loved Carla. The Courier was just his friend, right? He didn’t feel _that_ way about her… right?

“Oh. I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” Six said sadly after noticing her friend’s posture stiffen beside her. She must have reminded him of Carla.

“Don’t apologize. There’s no need…” Boone trailed off. He never did know what to say.

Six chuckled quietly to herself. “Relax.” The pair was quiet for a while.

“ _You_ should do what makes you happy.” Boone broke the silence.

Six looked over at him. He was looking at her. “Do what makes me happy?” Six looked back out over the water. Boone saw a slow smile creep onto her face. “I think…” She started before pausing. “I think I am.” She leaned back and lay down in the dirt to look at the stars overhead. “I’ve been so caught up in helping people, I didn’t realize.” She laughed and smiled up at the sky. “I think this is me. This is who I want to be and this is what I want to do; even if it costs me my life.” She reached her hands up toward the stars and caught sight of the scar along her arm. “What’s left after you go is the good you’ve left behind.” They sat in silence for a while. “Hey, Boone?”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s head south. I hear there’s a Legion slaver camp that needs razing.”


	30. Chapter 29: Restoring Hope

# Chapter 29: Restoring Hope

 

Six and Boone left the lakeside as the sky was starting to brighten. They grabbed their gear from the tent and headed out before the camp stated to rouse. They headed south toward the 188.

“You got a plan as to how the two of us can kill more than a hundred Legionaries?” Boone asked as they walked.

“Kind of. I figure we find some high ground, booby-trap the area and then start shooting.” Six grinned. “We’re gonna need a lot of supplies.”

“Not much of a plan.”

“We’ve done more with less.” Boone couldn’t argue with that. They walked toward the 188 while Six fiddled with her Pip-Boy. After flicking through the stations she finally managed to clear up a staticy station she found.

“Welcome to another episode of Know - Your - Mutants! Special guest star, Best Friend Tabitha, is with us in the studio to share her insights on this topic that affects us all!” Came a metallic voice, only slightly distorted, over the radio.

“Thank you, Rhonda! Today, I'd like to talk about a subject near and dear to my heart: the nightkin!” A booming voice followed that sounded strangely feminine.

“Ooh, you must know a lot about the nightkin, Best Friend Tabitha, seeing as how you are one!”

“That's true, Rhonda! I am in a unique position to speak to the natural SUPERIORITY of my kind! Our story begins, as most stories do, with the Master! Our glorious leader had created the super mutants, but something nagged at him. That's right! My position of supreme authority MUST NEVER BE QUESTIONED!”

“One last thing. Is there any truth to the rumor that all nightkin are slightly crazy from their overuse of psychologically damaging pre-War technology?”

“None at all, Rhonda!”

“There you have it, Utobitha! Nightkin, your benevolent overlords, who are most certainly...NOT crazy! We'll be back after this.” The radio went silent then instrumental music started playing. Six broke out laughing.

“What the hell was that!?” She asked through the laughter.

“Ugh… it’s back.” Boone sighed in disgust.

“What exactly is ‘it’?”

“Dunno much about it. Could occasionally pick up a clear signal from Novac. It’s usually just nonsense." He explained as the music cut out.

“Damn! Lost it. I wanted to hear more!” Six said as she fiddled with the knobs on her Pip-Boy. Eventually she gave up and switched to Radio New Vegas. Mr. New Vegas was just starting the news.

“The HELIOS One solar power plant remains dormant, despite NCR's effort to reactivate the facility. The chief scientist of the plant vowed to fix the problem, blaming it on an atmosphere of quote severe under-appreciation.”

“I was thinking we might stop in there and see if we can help any. There and maybe Forlorn Hope before we… well… just before.” Six shrugged.

“Sounds good.” Boone agreed.

Shortly after the sun was fully risen, the 188 came into view. The trading post was already active and from a distance they could see a few caravans getting ready to head out as well as a few squads of NCR troopers gearing up. As they approached they passed a caravan, the merchant tipped his hat to them and the guards waved. Six waved back with a smile. When they reached the trading post, Six immediately noticed the hushed whispers.

“How does it feel to be famous?” Six smiled as she asked Boone.

Boone grunted. “ _I’m_ not famous. I’m just the bodyguard.”

Six bumped shoulders with him as she elbowed him in the side. “I thought we were partners!” She fake pouted. “Heh, come on. I need ammo… and meds… and clothes… oh boy this will be expensive.” They hadn’t resupplied since the Strip and Bitter Springs had wiped out most of their supplies. They still had several thousand caps from the credit check at the Strip, but Six didn’t want to break the bank to resupply. She wandered around until she found the Gun Runner’s representative.

“Hey there!”

The Gun Runner turned to face her and rolled his eyes in disgust.  “Is there some reason I should be talking to you?”

“I wanna trade?” Six asked in confusion.

“Am I selling? Yeah. Am I selling to you? No. Sorry to hurt your feelings, but you're small time. Move along.”

“Aww, well, here I figured a guy like you would appreciate this fine piece of work.” Six said as she withdrew an old prize from her pack. The Damascus steel glinted in the morning sun and the pearl grips sparkled.

“What the hell…? Let me see that!” The Gun Runner tried to snatch the gun from her hands so she let him. It was unloaded anyways.

“This… this isn’t just a killing machine; it’s a work of art.” He held the 9mm up to catch the light and marvelled at the Damascus steel. Then he carefully inspected the artistry of the grips. Finally he checked the slide and firing mechanism. “Smooth…” He finally noticed Six standing before him, with her arms crossed. “Uh, you said you were looking to trade?”

After a fair bit of haggling, Six and Boone walked away with all the ammunition, spare parts and explosives they needed; along with a sac full of caps. Benny’s gun had net them a small fortune. They left the 188 before noon carrying more supplies then they ever had before.

“Forlorn Hope or HELIOS?” Six asked as they walked south.

“Forlorn Hope. We might need clearance at HELIOS.”

They walked toward Forlorn Hope. Just after noon they caught sight of the camp on the horizon and saw the hectic state it was in. Six and Boone shared a glance then jogged the rest of the way to the camp.

Six grabbed the shoulder of the first frantic soldier she saw. “What’s going on private?”

“Legion tried to take Nelson again at dawn. First Recon held them off but we got a lot of wounded.” The soldier pulled free from her grasp and ran off.

“Shit! I’ll go see if they need any help in the infirmary. You make sure the coast is clear.” Six ran off toward the infirmary.

Sundown found Boone sitting around a campfire with the rest of First Recon.

“Damn good to finally see some real action!” Betsy laughed as she threw an empty box of potato crisps into the fire.

“L-l-legion never saw us coming.” Ten of Spades added.

“That’s the way we do things kid!” Betsy laughingly slugged Spades in the shoulder. “Sorry we didn’t leave any for ya Boone.” Besty thought for a moment. “Actually no, no I’m not.” She laughed again.

The soft crunch of soil from behind him drew Boone’s attention. A few seconds later he heard a pack hit the ground and somebody sat beside him on the log. The friendly chitchat stopped as the firelight revealed the heavily bloodstained shirt of the newcomer.

“What’s the word, Courier?” Sterling finally asked.

“Hmm?” Six let out an exhausted sigh. “Private Rigby lost his leg.” She paused. “No deaths but a lot of wounded. Private… Erikur _should_ be dead but he is one determined bastard.”

“We all appreciate your help.”

“I do what I can.” Six smiled wearily then tried to stifle the yawn that followed.

“Go get some sleep.” Boone said from beside her as he nodded toward the nearest tent. “The major knows we’re here.”

Six made a noise that sounded like an acknowledgement but didn’t move. Eventually, she dragged herself to her feet. “G’night everyone.” Six turned, grabbed her pack and shuffled toward the tent. She was asleep in minutes.

Six woke to a warm, gentle hand on her shoulder. She opened her bleary eyes to see Boone standing beside her cot. “Good morning.” She said as she sat up and rubbed the sleep and dreams from her eyes. She then grabbed some breakfast and geared up. Six left the tent with Boone close behind. Outside the sun had fully risen and the camp was alive with soldiers. Six headed to the command tent. She poked her head in and waited for a smile from the major to be sure she was welcome, then headed in.

“I was wondering when we’d get a chance to chat.” The major greeted.  “I would have spoken to you yesterday but you seemed to have your hands full. Dr. Richards said you were instrumental in saving several lives. You have my deepest thanks.”

“I’m just glad we got here on time.” Six smiled.

“What brings you by this time?”

“You told me you needed help. So here I am.” Six stood up to her tallest and put her hands on her hips.

“You don’t realize how much you’ve _already_ done for me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Not only did you take back Nelson, you also got First Recon cleared to transfer here. They’ve proved pivotal in holding Nelson. McCarran has been able to send us fresh troops and you just saved a lot of lives. Thanks to you, morale is through the roof. Short of killing Caesar and destroying the Legion, I don’t think there’s anything left you could do for us here.”

“Hmm…” Six tapped her chin with one finger and looked up in thought. “That’s a really good idea!” Six smiled at Boone who shook his head.

“What?” That had clearly caught the major off guard. Then he laughed. “You had me there for a second!” Six just smiled as the major laughed again.

“What’s up with HELIOS?” Six asked when he was finished.

“They still can’t get any power out of the damn thing.”

“Think we can help?”

“You’d have to talk to Lieutenant Haggerty to find out.”

“Alright! Time to be a scientist!” Six joked. “Thanks for the hospitality major!”

“You stay safe out there.” Six turned and left the tent. With Boone beside her she headed out of the camp.


	31. Chapter 30: That Lucky Old Sun

# Chapter 30: That Lucky Old Sun

 

Six and Boone headed across the old highway toward the tower in the distance. Six looked for the drifter as they went by but he must have moved on. They cleared the dry lake bed of ants and headed toward HELIOS I.

“Those are all solar panels!” Six squealed as they walked by the chain link fence that circled the massive field of panels. She bounced along and headed toward the NCR fortification near the door.

“This is a restricted area. State your business.” The no-nonsense female officer greeted.

“I hear this place is broken. I thought we might be able to help fix it.” Six said sweetly.

The officer looked past Six toward Boone, then back at Six. “You with the NCR?”

“Sort of? I’m not really ‘with’ them… but he is!” Six smiled and jerked a thumb toward Boone.

“Well, we could use all the help we can get here. We aren't exactly overflowing with troopers here. If you really want to help us, talk to the idiot with sunglasses in the back of the plant building. He's been trying to get this place running for months and hasn't made any forward progress.”

“Ok! We’ll see what we can do!” Six skipped past the lieutenant and into the building. It took a fair bit of navigating to find their way out of the office area and into the technical area. Finally Six came upon the idiot in the sunglasses.

“Who the hell are you? They bring you in to replace me? They're replacing me, aren't they?” The man said hostilely.

“That's right. I'm here for your job.” Six stood up tall and put her hand on her hips with a laughing grin.

“Ah, shit, man. You're direct, you're no-nonsense. How am I supposed to compete with that? I gotta pay these chem bills.” The idiot whined.

“Settle down. I'm not here to replace anyone.” Six tried to calm him down after her little joke.

“Damn right, you're not. Goddamn right. Why would they? You can't top this guy. Just a little more time. You can't keep Fantastic down for long!”

“Uh… right.” Six agreed. “What job do you have here again?”

“What else? I'm in charge. This whole operation depends on me. No Fantastic, no power. Got the whole NCR suckling my teats, and it feels so good.”

“Uh huh. Enough about that.” Six sighed. “What about the power?”

“Well, see, we're getting power, because the guy running this place is Fantastic. But the mirrors outside aren't aimed right, so we're running at one percent efficiency. And I guess that just isn't good enough for some assholes. Trouble is, most of the controls for this place aren't here - they're in the tower. And that place has some crazy Pre-War security system that the dumbshit NCR set off when they took over. Killed two guys. Now they won't go near it. They want me to make an omelet, but I can't break any of their eggs, know what I'm saying?”

“Alright, how would someone retarget these mirrors?” Six asked.

“There's these two terminals outside. They control the mirrors. I tried fooling with them but didn't get very far. You'd have to get them to talk to the mainframe up in the tower, then do the rest from up there. I'm guessing. But it sounds good, right? Hey, you're not thinking of going up there, are you?”

“Yup.”

“Well hey, if you find yourself up at the mainframe, do yourself a favor and make sure you send the power to the right place. It needs to go to the Strip and McCarran. Here, you'll want this. It's the password to one of the terminals outside. Found it written on one of the stalls in the bathroom.”

“Alright.” Six nodded and left the idiot behind. “Oh god. I think that conversation made me dumber.” She laughed quietly as she left the room.

“It's unusual to see a new face here. Are you a soldier, or a scientist?” Six look over to see another man in a lab coat addressing her.

“More of a drifter.” Six answered wistfully.

“I see. Then you must have some special business here, for them to have let you through. Whom do you typically work with?”

“NCR I suppose.”

“That makes sense. It is their facility, after all. At least as long as they can hold it. As for me, I'm with the Followers of the Apocalypse.

“Just doing what's necessary to keep the peace.”

“That's reassuring, although many who've made that claim over the years have had less than pure intentions. But if it's really as you say, then take my advice. This installation carries with it dangers that no one here has realized. Take care what you do here, and who you listen to. Some things are best left buried with the old world.”

Six was intrigued now. “What more is there to this place than a power plant?”

“I don't entirely know. Our records on the company that built this place suggest that their dealings were not only in energy, but also in weapons. And I've seen equipment here marked with symbols used by the Pre-War military. Targeting computers. Shock sensors. A codeword comes up repeatedly in the papers I've looked through here. ARCHIMEDES.”

“You think ARCHIMEDES is a weapon they built here.”

“Yes. And the technology they have in this facility is like nothing I've seen. Some of it reminds me of Enclave equipment, but more advanced. A weapon based upon it would be catastrophic, no matter who claimed it. It's no wonder the Brotherhood wouldn't give it up.”

“The Brotherhood of Steel knew about ARCHIMEDES?”

“They weren't here for me to ask, but I doubt they were here for electricity. When the NCR first came here, it was under Brotherhood control. They usually steer clear of one another, but something here changed their minds. The Brotherhood's interest in Pre-War technology has always been in weapons. It's likely they were trying to reclaim ARCHIMEDES when the NCR arrived.”

“The NCR asked me to help increase the plant's power output…”

“Then I would say do it. As long as the power of this plant is committed to the regional grid and not to a weapon, we are safe. If you are the one to restore output, then you can route the power where you choose, and they'll never be the wiser. I can't get you past the security in the tower, but I can be of some help. I've discovered a password for one of the mirror control terminals outside. You'll need it.”

“The NCR doesn't know about the weapon?” Six asked in surprise.

“Not yet. By some miracle they've hired an imbecile to try and decipher the systems here. He's spent months working at one console trying to get the solar reflectors to track the sun. What he doesn't know is that the only thing the console controls is the plant's intercom system. I tried to tell him, but he insisted that the largest console had to be the most important. Still, it's only a matter of time.”

“Alright, thanks.” Six waved a goodbye and pushed through the nearby door into bright daylight. She leaned against a nearby wall to think.

“Should tell the NCR about the weapon.” Boone said from beside her.

“I don’t know. I think this is an either or scenario: a weapon or power. Either way, it won’t matter if no one can get into the tower. Come on. Let’s see if we can realign these mirrors.” Six picked out the two fenced off areas among the solar panels and headed towards one. She got to the gate and went to open it only to have a big mongrel try to attack her through the gate. Six stepped back in surprise.

“Easy, Lola! Easy!” An older NCR trooper ran over toward Six. He pulled open the gate and got down on one knee to scratch behind the dog’s ear. The dog lay down happily as he scratched. “Y’all got business here?”

“I need to access that console.” Six said as she pointed at the terminal in the fenced area.

“Haggerty send ya? Must’ve or ya wouldn’t be here. Alright. Lola won’t bother ya, right girl?” He continued to pet the dog. Six smiled at the trooper and went to the terminal. With the password, it only took a few minutes to figure out the program and set the solar panels. Six then returned to the trooper and the dog. “The other area’s mined.” The trooper informed then raised his voice so he’d be overheard. “But Ritz can clear the area for you!”

“Goddammit, Decker! I _just_ set those mines!” Came a loud shout from somewhere among the solar panels.

“He’ll clear ‘em for ya, miss.” Decker smiled at Six.

“Thank you.” The second terminal was just as easy and Six was done quickly.

“So we gotta get past a pre-war security system.” Six thought aloud. “Any ideas on what to expect?” She asked.

“Probably robots, traps and turrets.” Boon answered.

“Alright, we need to be careful.” Six said as she drew Lucky and approached the tower access door. Boone followed her lead and drew his rifle.

Inside the tower access was dark. It took almost a minute for Six’s eyes to adjust to it after the bright afternoon sun. When she could finally see again she nodded to Boone and proceeded to lead the way carefully down the corridor. She got to a corner and peeked around it. She only had a second before she heard the tell-tale spin-up of a turret. She pulled back just before it fired and the turret spun-down without firing.

“Big room. Turret high in the right corner.” She whispered. “Looks like underground access tunnels.” Six thought for a second. “I wonder…” She pulled a package of potato crisps out of her pack and threw it around the corner. Other than the box hitting the ground, it was quiet. “Not just motion activated. Maybe heat too?” She mused aloud as she holstered Lucky and drew Ratslayer. After reloading it with armour piercing rounds, she took a breath and brought up the rifle. A quick strafe around the corner let Six fire off a shot. She was almost back in cover when she realized she’d hit and destroyed the turret. She grinned widely and brought out her pistol.

Six carefully moved around the corner, keeping an eye out for turrets. When she was sure the room was clear she tried the nearby door. Inside, two dull orange spots of light greeted.

“Mines.” They both carefully entered the room and disarmed the mines.

Six lead the way back to the large room and they stood on the catwalk looking at the open room below them. Boone went toward the stairs but stopped midstride. Six heard it too; a sort of grinding shuffle. They retreated a bit just in time to see a massive sentry bot patrol into the room. Boone fired first, damaging the bot but not disabling it. While he reloaded, Six fired off two rounds and the bot powered down.

Six could see no doors in the room below so she headed across the catwalk and down another hallway. This hallway sloped steeply downwards. They continued deeper underground, slowly and carefully. It was a well-practiced routine by now. Six lead the way through the maze of tunnels, firing if anything got close, while leaving the far targets to Boone. Two keen sets of eyes managed to pick out the turrets before they were in danger.

After descending down the catwalks around the edges of a large room, they came upon several rooms that seemed to have been inhabited at one point. Amongst the various discarded supplies, Six found a conspicuous Poseidon Energy ID Card. She pocketed it just in case. After clearing a room full of protectrons, they finally came upon an elevator. Thankfully, the elevator still worked and they rode it up several floors. The floor they traveled to was labeled “Observation Level”. The computer was obvious. It was massive and in the middle of the room they emerged in.

“Dammit!” Six shouted. “The terminal has no power!” She mashed the keyboard uselessly as she thought of what to do. She looked around and saw the generator beside her. A cable ran from the generator to the terminal, but it was cut halfway.

Holding an end of the cable in each hand, Six considered. “I might be able to fix this… but we’ll need some scrap metal. Boone nodded and the two scoured the room.

“This is a Mr. Handy. Not a Mr. Gutsy.” Boone said, drawing Six’s attention to the dormant robot in the corner.

“What’s the difference?” Six asked as she went over to Boone.

“Gutsies are combat models. Handies usually perform tasks.”

“Tasks? Like run this place?” Six asked excitedly.

“Maybe.”

Six examined the robot but only found a single small access port. “Ah ha!” She shouted and pulled the ID card from her pocket. She slipped it into the Mr. Handy and the robot suddenly started up. Six and Boone had to jump out of its way when it took off toward the computer. Six chased after it and watched as it repaired the computer. Moments later the terminal lit up. Seconds after the terminal lit up the robot returned to its original location and went dormant.

“Let’s see here…” Six hummed as she accessed the terminal. Boone stood close by and waited. “Oh! Well that’s just…” Six hummed some more. “ARCHIMEDES is indeed a weapon.” Six finally sighed as Boone looked over at her. “Activating it will potentially kill everything around HELIOS I but it _can_ be activated from here but all the collected power powers the weapon. Dangerous double edged weapon or power for the people?” Six asked Boone as she stood up from the terminal.

Boone sighed heavily. “If something happens at the dam this might be the only other source of power in the Mojave.”

“Righto! Power it is!” Six went back to the terminal. “Okay, where to send the power… why not everywhere?” Six smiled at Boone.

He sighed again. “Fine.”

Six laughed excitedly and went back to tapping away at the terminal. “Annnnnnnnd… Done. All that’s left is to reactivate the tower from outside.” Six lead the way to the doors and out onto the tower. Finding the switch was easy. Six stood by the switch for a second and marveled at the view. Then she returned her attention to the switch and looked at Boone with a coy grin. “Courier Six, Lightbringer.” She said as she flipped the switch. The light was blinding. Barely able to see the pair fumbled their way back into the tower. Retracing their steps back out was much easier. When they finally emerged from the tower access door, a bunch of soldiers, Mr. Fantastic and the follower of the apocalypse were waiting for them.

“Power output is up to 86%, yo!” The idiot in the sunglasses greeted.

“Excellent work. The brass will be happy to see this place finally working.” Lieutenant Haggerty added. “Did you find any reason why the Brotherhood was so intent on keeping this place?”

Six exchanged looks with Boone. “Uh… they must have needed the power.” Six lied.

After several thank yous and pats on the back, Six and Boone managed to get back on the road to Novac just before dark. They reached Novac a short while later and headed to Six’s room. There they cleaned up and prepared for the next day.

Just before she settled in to go to sleep, Six took the Platinum Chip from her pack and locked it away in the room’s safe.


	32. Chapter 31: We're Comin' In Loaded

# Chapter 31: We're Comin' In Loaded

               

Six and Boone left Novac at the break of dawn and headed south. Once they were out of sight of the dinosaur, they were set upon by Vipers. The Vipers never stood a chance. Six checked the bodies but they didn’t have anything useful. They kept going south until early afternoon when they saw a town on the horizon. Six was trying to see the town better when she noticed Boone was looking in a different direction.

“What is it?” She asked.

“NCR patrol.”

“Didn’t you say the NCR outpost out here was destroyed by the Legion?” Six remembered.

“It was.” Boone altered their direction toward the patrol.

“Hang on there, travelers. You'll want to steer clear of this place - the whole town is irradiated to high hell.” The sergeant greeted.

“What happened?” Six asked.

“Some Legionaries snuck into the camp and set off some kind of radiation bomb. I don't know where they got it, but it was damn effective. Killed almost everyone and turned the rest into ghouls.”

“Damn Legion.” Six sighed. “Thanks for the warning.” Six bid farewell to the sergeant and they continued east by going north around Camp Searchlight. It was getting dark when the road started to slope downward and Six caught sight of the fires burning on the distance. Boone turned off the road then.

“This way.” Boone led the Courier into the hills. It was close to midnight when they arrived at a perfect vantage point above the cove. Six didn’t have to ask where they were; it was obvious Boone had been here before.

“Get some sleep. We’ll attack in a few hours.” Six nodded in reply and laid out their bedroll while Boone took up a position to watch the camp below.

“What about you?” Six asked. After a few moments of silence, she realized she wasn’t going to get a response. “Alright.” Six lay down and tried to settle down enough to sleep.

What felt like moments later, she was gently shaken awake.

“It’s time.”

Six sat up. She grabbed a bit of food and her rifle and went prone beside Boone. She looked at the numerous tents in the camp below; all filled with sleeping Legionaries.  She started searching for sentries or patrols.

“Three patrols. Two men and a dog each.” Boone said in a low voice. “No slaves in the pens. Mines are set on our perimeter.” A moment of silence. “We can still walk away.”

Six took a deep breath. “And let who knows how many more slaves come through here?” Six shook her head gently. “No. It’s us or them.” Boone took his eyes off his scope to look at her; to gauge her resolve she assumed. He must have been satisfied because he turned back to his scope.

“The northern patrol is as far out as it gets. It’s now or never. Try to take them silently.”

Six didn’t bother to respond; she was already lining up the shot. She decided to take the dog first. One bark would alert the whole camp. The dog would be easy; the two follow up shots much harder. After a few agonizing seconds she had her chance. She took the shot. The dog went down. One of the Legionaries must have heard it because he turned toward the dog. His head exploded before he could say anything and the shock it inflicted on the last one gave Six the extra second she needed to clear the patrol.

“Nice.” Boone complimented. Six barely heard him as she reloaded. The dog in the next patrol had stopped to sniff and fallen behind. She killed the dog quietly and lined up a shot on the Legionary. The last Legionary had a chance to yell out but Six silenced him immediately after. She then waited tensely to see if the camp would respond. She counted to five and nothing had happened so she reloaded and searched for the last patrol. The dog went down silently but one of the Legionaries must have heard something because he turned suddenly and Six had to realign her shot. That’s when a loud whistle pierced the night. Six finished off the patrol and cut off the whistle but the camp had already started to rouse.

Even after the whistle, the crack of Boone’s rifle was almost deafening. They started picking off Legionaries one by one. All the while keeping an eye out for feathered helmets or plate armour. The Legion quickly realized it was snipers and the smart ones started looking for cover. The dumb ones died. The dogs were tricky to hit at this distance and one of Six’s shots missed. She grumbled as she reloaded. Minutes passed and the number of Legion in the camp had decreased dramatically but so had the number of available targets. But Six and Boone were patient. They waited; shooting anyone brave enough or stupid enough to break cover.

The blast from behind her startled Six, but gave her enough time to roll to her back and draw Lucky as the first Legionary came over the hill. Aiming from on her back was difficult but she managed to kill him with two shots. The next one was fast. She fired twice, hitting him both times but not killing him. He closed in and kicked the gun from Six’s hand. She went for her knife but was kicked hard in the side. Then a sharp kick to her head dazed her. The kicks came fast after that. She did what she could to protect her head. The pain was everywhere. Things were starting to dim when she realized the kicking had stopped. She lay in the dirt for only a moment before something pulled her viciously to her knees. Her wrists started to burn and looking down she saw her hands had been tied.

There was a noise nearby she couldn’t identify. She looked toward it and strained to clear her fuzzy vision. Off to the side she saw Boone, one Legionary had each of his arms and a third was currently using him as a punching bag. Six watched in horror as the Legionary pulled back and let loose with a wild haymaker. His fist connected with Boone’s jaw and Boone went down. Then the kicking started. Six didn’t want to watch but she couldn’t turn away. Finally the two Legionaries hauled Boone to his knees, bound his hands and stood menacingly beside him. The Legionaries were looking at something. She followed their gaze and saw a Legionary in a feathered helmet. _Damn, I missed one._ Came to her mind unbidden.

“A worthy attempt profligates.” The officer started. “When the shooting started I thought that perhaps the NCR had finally come in force, but alas, it’s just a woman and a washed up NCR dog.” The officer walked over to Six and grabbed her chin violently; forcing her to look up at him. “And not just any woman I see. Caesar has put quiet the bounty on your head, Courier.” Six heard shuffling off to the side and was able to glance far enough over to see Boone wrestling with the Legionaries. It didn’t last long and a moment later he was on the ground being mercilessly kicked again. “ _Desino_!” Shouted the officer and the beating stopped. “He should be alive when we take them back.” The Legionaries pulled Boone back to his knees. The officer let go of Six and walked toward Boone.

Six’s mind was racing and her imagination was running wild. She could barely focus and she didn’t know what to do. She almost started panicking. Then, suddenly, a thought came to her and everything became crystal clear. It was a long shot but the Legion was arrogant. It might work.

“I challenge you to a duel!” Six declared with as much force as she could muster. A vicious backhand from a Legionary she hadn’t even noticed was beside her; sent her sprawling to the dirt. She tasted blood. When she looked back at the officer she saw his hand was up in a stop gesture toward the Legionary.

“What did you say?” The officer said menacingly.

“I said.” Six began as she crawled back to her knees. “I challenge you to a duel; a duel to the death with machetes.”

“I have already won. Why, pray tell, would I do such a thing?”

“Because _you_ haven’t won. If you take me to Caesar now, it’s not _your_ victory.” Six was careful on her pronunciation of Caesar. “It’s you and everyone else here. But, if you present my head to Caesar after a duel then everyone will know _you_ killed the Courier and you’ll reap the rewards.” The officer seemed to think for a second. _This might be working!_ She thought. _But he needs more incentive!_ “Plus, I’m sure there’s something you can think of to do with me before you take my head.” Six thought she could see the officer smile under his helmet. _Almost._ “You wouldn’t turn down a challenge from a woman, would you? In front of your men?”

“And in the inconceivably event that you win?”

“I go free.” Six stared intently at the officer.

“Just you?”

“Just me.”

The officer looked at Boone and laughed. “See what you get for trusting a _woman,_ dog?” Boone glared at Six. Six merely shrugged at him with a smirk. It was one of the hardest things she’d ever had to do.

“Alright I accept.” The officer said gleefully.

“Amatius…” One of the Legionaries beside Boone began.

“Free her.” The Legionary beside her hesitated only a moment before he freed her hands.

“Please send your men back to camp.” Six tried as she rubbed her wrists.

“What’s to stop you from running once they leave?” Amatius asked.

“We both know I can’t outrun you.”

The officer nodded. “Gather their gear and take him back to camp. Have him ready to transfer to the Fort when Cursor Lucullus returns.” The two Legionaries hesitated only a second before hoisting Boone to his feet. “Caspian, give her your machete.” The Legionary beside her handed over his machete which she took. When the two Legionaries restraining Boone walked by the officer, one went to speak.

“Another word, Tellius, and you’ll regret it.” Amatius spoke without looking at Tellius. A minute later and it was just Six, Amatius and two machetes. Six struggled to her feet. “Alerio tells that you refused the Mark of Caesar.”

“I probably shouldn’t have done that.” Six began as she readied herself. “It’d have been easier to kill Caesar if I could walk past his guards.”

“Hmm. Defiant to the end.” Amatius shook his head. “I’ll teach you your place woman. Audeamus!”

The officer leapt forward but Six was ready. She dodged aside and swiped with her machete. Amatius caught her blade on his and threw it aside. Six stepped back as she controlled her blade. Amatius advanced. Six was caught backpedalling and almost stumbled in the dirt but managed to keep her footing. Amatius was fast and strong and uninjured. Six had to win quickly. She pushed forward deflected his blade then stomped on his foot and shoved with all her strength. Amatius stumbled back but kept his balance. She persisted but her adrenaline was waning. Amatius went to swing but Six’s knuckles collided with his fingers and the machete clattered to the ground. She had Amatius on the ropes.

“Profligate bitch!”

Six saw Amatius’s left hand disappear behind his back and she barely saw the darkened steel before she felt the searing pain in her side. The switchblade was well aimed and slid into her right side just below her armoured vest. The pain took away Six’s breath but she still had enough to cry out when the blade twisted and withdrew. She collapsed to her knees. Amatius said something then but Six couldn’t make it out. There was only one thought going through her mind: _If I lose, Boone will die._ Six’s adrenaline surged. She sprung up and put all her bodyweight behind her machete. She drove the blade upward into Amatius’s chest with such force it protruded from his back. Six tried to withdraw the machete but the blood slicked grip made it impossible. So she let the blade fall with the body. Six carefully stood still and caught her breath.

_Boone!_ He mind shrieked. She caught sight of Amatius’s machete on the ground and forced her legs to cooperate as she knelt to retrieve it. Her side screamed in pain when she stood; the pain radiating through her torso. She didn’t care. Concentrating on one foot at a time, she headed down to the camp as the sky lightened.


	33. Chapter 32: Doin' the Best I Can

# Chapter 32: Doin' the Best I Can

 

Boone was unceremoniously dropped in the sand as the sun started to rise. After they had entered the camp the other Legionaries had split off and headed to the small building with all their gear; including, to his extreme annoyance, his beret. His escorts had dragged him over toward the dock then dropped him in the sand. Boone tried to sit up only to be kicked back down into the sand. He had to do something but he was unarmed, exhausted and injured. He tried to think clearly.

“What in Tartarus does Amatius think he’s _doing_?!” Began one Legionary.

“Probably trying to become the next _legate_.” The second Legionary responded sarcastically.

“Caesar will have his head for this!”

“After all the damage they’ve done? No. Caesar will reward him. She’s still a threat as long as she’s alive.”

“What about this pile of _scruta_?” Boone received a swift kick at this.

“He’s an elite sniper. They’ll probably want to crucify him where the profligates can watch.” Crucifixion. That’s what he had been expecting; probably what he deserved. The Courier had taken the only chance she saw. He couldn’t blame her for that. If it got her a relatively quick death it was worth it.

“You think Caspian told Aurelius what Amatius did?” Legionary number one.

“Would you? Amatius is the only decanus left.”

“ _Faex_! Really? I thought Calvus…”

“No. Thanks to this scruta.” A kick from Legionary number two.

“I _liked_ Calvus.”

“Yeah, most people did.” They were silent for a while. “Where _is_ Lucullus? We need those reinforcements before those damned rangers get any ideas.” Legionary two sighed. “I’ll go find Aurelius and see what’s taking so long. You watch the scruta.” Legionary two headed off toward the building and Boone saw Legionary one draw his machete.

“Just you and me, scruta. I hope Amatius is having a good time with your girl.” He laughed. “Maybe he’ll bring her back alive and we’ll all get a go.” _His girl?_ In his current state, Boone’s mind fixated on that specific pronoun and not the vulgar musings of the Legionary.

Boone noticed it first; black tendrils of smoke from off toward the tents. He watched as the smoke got thicker and eventually he saw the tips of flames. Then Legionary number one noticed.

“What the…?” The Legionary took a step toward the smoke turning his back on Boone. Boone saw the throwing knife in the Legionary’s boot and took his chance. The pain slowed him but he was still fast enough to snag the knife. The Legionary turned in surprise and Boone lunged at him, driving the knife into his neck. The Legionary dropped his machete and started clawing at his throat as he collapsed. Boone grabbed the dropped machete and cut himself free as quickly as he could.

Almost the whole camp was on fire by the time he was done. He sprinted toward the main building; the only thing that wasn’t on fire yet and the location of his gear. The smoke was almost blinding but as he approached the door he saw a flame lit shadow about to come around the corner. He brought his machete up and prepared to slit the throat of whoever came around the corner. The figure sprung around the corner as if it _knew_ he was there and grabbed his hand with the readied machete. Boone had to step back to avoid the first machete swing. His back hit the wall. With his right hand and machete pinned against the wall, he grabbed for the attacker’s other hand, stopping the blade mere inches from his throat. The attacker struggled but he was _stronger_ , which was strange. Then he saw them. Through the smoke, unfocused golden eyes bored into him. She still struggled; trying to cut his throat. Even through the smoke he could make out the delirium in her eyes. The Courier wasn’t there; not really.

“Courier!” He shouted over the chaos around them. She still struggled. “Six!” He tried again. The eyes blinked. Then blinked again. Then the Courier ceased struggling and Boone released his grip. She looked around in confusion then took a deep breath and met his eye.

“Gear.” Was all she said. Boone nodded toward the door beside him. Six nodded in agreement and they approached the door.

The instant Boone opened the door something grabbed his shoulders and dragged him into the building before hurling him across the room and onto the floor. The centurion was on him in a second and it took all of his dwindling strength to hold back the machete that was dangerously close to his face.

Six approached the kneeling centurion from behind and slit his throat. The blood soaked Boone’s armour before he could push the centurion clear. The Courier didn’t offer him a hand up. He noticed her eyes appeared vacant again. He got to his feet and quickly found their gear. Their packs were sitting in the corner untouched; their guns all accounted for. He handed Six her rifle which she took stiffly. Boone then put all the remaining gear that had been stripped from them, including Lucky surprisingly, but not his beret to his displeasure, into his pack. He slung both packs awkwardly over his shoulders and grabbed his rifle. He headed out the door of the now burning building with Six following close at his heel. He led them up to road and to higher ground.

“Reinforcements are on the way.” He said when they had reached a decent vantage point. “They’ll follow our trail and we can’t outrun them.” Boone dropped both packs and gingerly went prone with his rifle. The Courier did the same. He scanned the river and instantly caught sight of a raft occupied by about a dozen Legionaries. _Like fish in a barrel._ He thought as he lined up a shot. His first bullet killed two Legionaries. He heard Six fire from beside him. The Legionaries started to abandon ship but there was no cover nearby. It took longer to line up his shots then he would have liked, due to his injuries, but soon there was nothing left but bodies floating down the river.

Boone took a deep breath and forced himself to a sitting position where he grabbed the Courier’s pack and reached in to retrieve the med kit, only to find his beret stuffed roughly into the pack. He fit his beret back in place then pulled out the med kit. He didn’t care about proper dose. He just awkwardly applied a Super Stimpak to his arm. As he waited for it to finish he looked over at the Courier. She was still prone, her head bowed down beside her scope.

“Courier?” He tried. He got no response. _Maybe she passed out._ He thought as he moved over to her with the Stimpak still working on his arm. “Six.” He tried again.

“Hmm…?”

At least she was still conscious. He looked her over. She was covered in blood. It stained her arms and soaked her cloths. He couldn’t tell how badly she was injured. He put a hand on her shoulder and tried to roll her over. When she shifted in the sand he noticed the fresh bloodstain in the dirt near her right hip. But something was wrong. When he pulled up her armoured vest he saw the wound and he saw the blood. The blood was thick and black. He’d seen this before: Legion poison.

“Goddammit!” He cursed louder then he’d meant to and startled Six. She shifted her head just enough to look at him. He knew the Legion used a vast variety of poisons. Six carried anti-venoms in the med kit but they were mainly for animals. They wouldn’t be able to carry the full complement of Legion antidotes even if they wanted to. And not knowing what poison it was, treating for the wrong one could be deadly. That wasn’t even the worst part.

“I know it hurts, but I can’t give you any stims.” He finally told her. “The stims will speed up the spread of the poison and any other meds could make it worse.” He wasn’t sure how aware Six was. Depending on how far the poison had spread, it could be messing with her head; either that or the blood loss. Even so she nodded slowly to him. He dug through the med kit to find some bandages. He needed to stop the bleeding at least.

“This will probably hurt.” He warned before he started to clean and bandage the wound. Six didn’t move while he worked. That wasn’t a good sign. The Stimpak finished on his arm and he tore it off and threw it away; angry at whatever decision he’d made that left her the one in pain. He finished tending her wound and stood up, already feeling the effects of the Super Stimpak.

“Come on, we need to get you to a doctor.” He knelt beside Six, hoping she was still with him. She was and he slowly got her to her feet. Boone had to help her sling her rifle over her shoulder. He then held her shoulders and looked her square in the eyes.

“Are you still with me?” He asked. Six gave what looked like a slow nod. “Good. I need you to stay with me. I can’t carry you and cover us. Novac’s the closest doctor, if you can call her that, but that NCR patrol from last night is probably our best bet.” With Six on her feet and moderately stable, Boone quickly pulled the essentials out of his pack and added them to the Courier’s pack. He left his pack behind a nearby boulder. He slung his rifle over his shoulder and then approached Six. He carefully pulled her arm over his shoulders and put his other arm around her hips. “Let’s go.”


	34. Chapter 33: Only the Strong Survive

# Chapter 33: Only the Strong Survive

 

Progress was slow up the hill out of Cottonwood Cove. Boone tried to divide his attention between keeping an eye out for threats and keeping Six conscious. As they headed up the hill, Boone caught sight of a body in the distance. The body was close to their earlier vantage point. _The Legion decanus._ He thought. _Six won and even injured and unarmed, she had come after him._ He should have been stronger. He should have done something. She never would have come here if it weren’t for him. She never would have gotten hurt. Twice now she’d risked her life to help him. It shouldn’t _be_ that way.

Boone realized he was distracted and silently berated himself. He scanned their surroundings and then checked on the Courier at his side. She was silent and her face was pale. He was thinking of something to say when distant movement caught his eye. He focused on it to try and make out what it was. At first he thought it was a soldier from the patrol he was looking for, and then he realized it was alone. A few more steps and he noticed it was a ghoul.

“Shit.” He whispered. He could take the shot, and attract ever other ghoul in the area or try and sneak by. Sneaking was probably the best option. They continued on. Finally, they reached the top of the hill and the town came into view.

“We’re almost there.” He lied. “Come on. Just a bit further.” They kept walking. Boone noticed he was supporting more of the Courier’s weight than before. He didn’t know how much longer she could keep going but still, she kept walking. One foot in front of the other. It was approaching noon when they came upon the spot where they’d met the sergeant the night before. They stopped walking while Boone looked in all directions for the patrol. When he saw nothing he tried looking for a fresh trail. The most recent trail led to a nearby ridge.

The weak voice, almost a whisper, startled him. “Boone…?”

“Yeah?” He replied worriedly as he looked over at the Courier. The seconds dragged by as he waited.

“…stiff…” Was all she said and it sounded pained. Just as he was going to respond the Courier went limp beside him and he staggered under the sudden weight.

“No! Stay with me.” He tried gently shaking the Courier to bring her back around but it didn’t work. “Dammit!” He wasn’t sure if he could carry her being as tired and injured as he was but he had to try. He reached down and scooped her up with an arm under her knees. He was surprised at how light she was. Even still his muscles protested and ached under the weight. He headed for the ridge.

The minutes ticked by as he made his way to the ridge. By noon he stood at the top of the ridge. Before him, off in the distance was a small NCR outpost, complete with a large tent, sandbag barriers and a campfire. Some troopers were in the camp, apparently on break between patrols.

“Hey!” He called loudly. “I need help over here!” He must have been loud enough because most of the troopers looked his way. A moment later they were running his way. Relief washed over him along with a wave of dizziness. He gently put the Courier down and sat down himself. The soldiers reached him a moment later.

“What the hell happened?” The sergeant asked when he got close and saw the two of them covered in blood and grime.

Boone decided to be as concise as possible. “Cottonwood Cove is clear.”

“What?” The sergeant asked with a blank look on his face. “You mean, the smoke…?” He gestured toward the white wisps of smoke still rising off to the east.

“Everyone’s dead and the camps been burned to the ground.” Boone sighed. This was taking too long. “She needs help. She got into close quarters and got poisoned.”

“Ashland!” The sergeant shouted.

“Ri…ight! Sir!” A young, female private approached the Courier. Boone indicated where and the private inspected the wound. “It’s like he says, sir. Looks like poison but I don’t know which.”

“We don’t have those kinds of supplies here.” The sergeant shook his head. “Best bet is Novac or Forlorn Hope.”

“I _know_.” Boone was getting frustrated. “I can’t carry her that far alone.” He admitted bitterly.

“She’s the Courier everyone’s been talking about, isn’t she?” Boone nodded. “I didn’t realize until after you left last night. Alright, Dmitri!” The sergeant shouted and a very large, well-built soldier stepped forward. “Up for a trip to Novac?”

“How can I say no to beautiful woman?” The large soldier laughed.

“I’ll go too, sir.” Ashland spoke up. “They could use a medic and an extra gun.”

“Alright you two, be quick.”

“Yes sir.” Ashland replied for both of them. Dmitri walked over and reached down to pick up the Courier.

“Be careful.” Boone said instinctively.

“Of course, comrade.” He picked up the Courier like she was nothing. Boone went to stand and Ashland offered a hand to help him up. He took it.

“Are you injured, sir?” She asked when he was standing.

“I’m fine.”

“I doubt that.” She said as she looked him over. “Can you make it to Novac?”

“Yes.” He glared at her.

“Alright, sir.”

They headed off north. Dmitri, even carrying the Courier, kept up a quick pace. Boone trailed behind him. The Super Stimpak had done its job and not much of him hurt anymore but he was still exhausted. He pushed on anyways.

“Here, sir.” Ashland had come up beside him and held out a box of junk food. “The sugar will help.” He took it and mumbled his thanks.

After about an hour, Boone caught sight of a lounge of lizards in the road in the distance. “Hold up.” The party stopped and Boone drew his rifle. When he looked down the sight he noticed his aim was swaying. He shook his head clear and willed his arms steady and took the shots. Five shots later, five geckos lay dead in the road and they continued on.

The sun was setting when Boone saw the dinosaur in the distance. It was full dark when they got into town.

“Ada!” Boone called when he was close enough. “Ada!”

“Yes, yes. That’s me. I get it.” Ada Straus said as she walked out of the local tavern tent. “Boone? What the hell do you want?” She asked in surprise.

“The Courier’s hurt.” He motioned to a panting Dmitri with an unhealthily pale Courier in his arms.

“Well, shit! Why didn’t you say so! Bring her in here! Mark! Clear off that table!” She yelled to her ever present mercenary bodyguard. Dmitri did as he was told and then Ada shooed everyone out, even the tavern goers. Boone was left to wait with Dmitri and Ashland.

“You look like hell, man. What happened?” Manny asked as he approached from the direction of the dinosaur.

“Cottonwood Cove is clear.” Boone sighed.

“The smoke? That was you?!” Manny asked, surprised.

“Me and her.” Boone corrected.

“The courier you left with?”

Boone merely grunted in acknowledgement.

“What happened to her?”

“Legion got too close. Poison.”

“Damn.” Just then Ada exited then tent.

“Well?” Boone asked.

“The knife wound in her side is ugly but the poison is worse. I’ve done what I can to stabilize her but between the blood loss and the poison it doesn’t look good. I don’t know a thing about Legion poisons other than how to spot them. Doc Richards at Forlorn Hope keeps an ample supply of antitoxins.”

“Alright.” Boone looked at Dmitri and Ashland. “Let’s go.”

“Hold up there! You ain’t movin’ her.” Ada said firmly. “I don’t know how she survived the trip here. I’ve got her hooked up to some stuff that’ll keep her stable, you take her off that and I don’t think she’ll make it to Forlorn Hope.”

Boone grumbled. “Fine.” Boone didn’t know if _he_ could make to Forlorn Hope.  Two hours there and two hours back, through rugged terrain and he was having trouble just staying upright. Maybe he could ask Ashland and Dmitri to go.

“I’ll go.” Manny interrupted Boone’s train of thought.

“What?”

“I said I’ll go. No offense man, but you look like hell. I don’t know if you’d even make it _to_ Forlorn Hope, let alone back.” Boone glared at Manny as he spoke. “Besides she’s done a lot to keep this town safe and contrary to what she says, I still owe her one. You just make sure she’s still alive when I get back with the Doctor.” Manny slapped Boone on the back and jogged off in the direction of Forlorn Hope with his rifle slung over his shoulder. Boone was left standing there, speechless.

“Well, sir, as much as we’d like to stay and make sure she’s ok, Sergeant Astor will need us back ASAP.” Ashland said. “Good luck, sir.”

Boone finally found his voice. “Thank you.”

“Don’t worry, she is strong! If what they say is true, she survived bullet to head. Compared to that, this is nothing!” Dmitri reassured. Both privates waved and headed back south.

Boone was left standing alone in the night. He headed into the tavern tent. Inside he saw the Courier hooked up to two different IVs and the wound on her side had been rebandaged. The blackened dirt and blood staining her arms and face was a sharp contrast to her pale skin. He immediately looked away, not wanting to think of her like that. He dropped his pack and rifle beside Ratslayer on the ground and dropped heavily into a chair.

“Are you hurt?” Ada asked as she walked over.

He was. He could probably use another Stimpak. But that was inconsequential compared to the Courier. “No.”

“Ok.” Ada left him alone and went and busied herself fussing over the Courier. Soon after, Boone fell into a fitful sleep.

“Boone!” The commanding female voice caused Boone’s head to jerk up in surprise. He blinked to clear his vision then looked up to see Betsy standing in front of him.

“Betsy?” Boone asked in confusion.

“Have to say we were a little surprised to see Vargas hustling into camp a few hours ago. Doc Richards was happy to make a house call for the Courier who’d helped him out but the major couldn’t let the Doc head out in the middle of the night unescorted. So, here we are.” Betsy gestured to the room around her and Boone saw Doc Richards over in the other corner fussing over the Courier. Also, Ten of Spades was just outside the door.

“Where’s Manny?” Boone asked.

“Vargas said something about getting some rest. Think he headed off to his room or something.” Betsy shrugged. She looked toward the Courier, and then down at Boone’s bloodstained clothes.

“We heard from Ranger Station Echo that two snipers massacred Cottonwood Cove this morning.” Betsy paused. “I take it that was you?”

“Yeah.”

“They said the snipers almost didn’t make it out.”

Boone didn’t respond. Betsy sighed and pulled up a chair to sit nearby. The two sat in silence for a while, until Doc Richards came over.

“Based on the symptoms, I’ve narrowed it down to one of two potential poisons. Did she say anything about symptoms while she was lucid? Did you notice anything?”

“She thought I was a Legionary.” Boone sighed. Betsy glanced over at him then.

“Hallucinations? Go on.” Doc Richards prompted.

“She didn’t react when I cleaned and bandaged the wound.”

“Numbness, perhaps. Anything else?”

“Before she lost consciousness she said ‘stiff’.”

“That could be associated to numbness. Alright, that narrows it down to Mother Darkness. Not what I was hoping for but I do have the antitoxin. It’ll have to be administered over several doses. Is there somewhere else we could treat her? This place is rather… public.”

“Yeah, she has a room here.” Boone said as he got to his feet.

“That’s perfect.” Boone and Betsy managed to gently carry the Courier to her room and get her lying comfortably on the bed while Doc Richards carried her IV’s. “I need to confer with Ada about what treatments have already been administered.” Doc Richards indicated before he left the room. Betsy took up a spot on the couch.

“Go get some sleep, Boone.” Betsy ordered.

“I’m fine.” Boone flatly stated.

“Bullshit. Fine. Whatever. At least go find some new cloths?” She motioned toward him. For the first time he realized how bloody and dirty he was.

“Uh… yeah.” He finally relented. He dropped the pack he carried in the corner and left the room. The sky was starting to lighten as he headed to his own room. Once inside he put his rifle in the corner where it belonged and headed to get cleaned up. By the time he had washed off all the dirt and found some new clothes it was after sunrise. He sat on the bed to put his boots on only to realize how tired he actually was. He decided Six was safe with Betsy and leaned back onto the bed. He fell asleep expecting new nightmares.

Boone woke with a start and sat straight up, unsure of where he was for a moment. Once everything came flooding back he got his boots on and grabbed his rifle. He headed outside into the early afternoon sun. He spotted Ten of Spades talking to Ranger Andy in the distance. Both looked in his direction, he nodded back as he headed up to the Courier’s room. He opened the door and went in. He was surprised when he saw the Courier. She had been cleaned up. The blood and dirt were gone and she was in a clean shirt with the blankets pulled up to her waist. He could make out some bruises that were darkening on her arms and she would have a nasty black eye. He looked over at Betsy. She responded with a hard look. He simply nodded to her and pulled a kitchen chair up beside the bed.

“Anything?” He asked as he sat down.

“Nah, doc’s been in and out checking up on her.” The two sat in silence until there was a knock at the door. Ten of Spades walked in.

“L-l-lunch time.” He brought with him three plates of food, which he handed out.

“How did she get p-p-poisoned?” Ten of Spades asked when they we all eating.

Boone sighed and let his shoulders drop. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Betsy asked a little surprised.

“We got separated. Legion flanked us. Was gonna take us to the Fort.” Boone shook his head, still in disbelief that Six’s tactic had worked. “She challenged the decanus to a duel to the death.”

“She did what?!” Betsy asked, clearly surprised.

“He accepted. Then I got taken to the camp. Didn’t see her again for a while. Don’t know what happened to her.” He trailed off then, letting the connotations of what he said sink in. He didn’t know what happened, what the Legionary had had a chance to do to her. And it sickened him.

“D-d-damn. How’d y-y-you escape then?” Ten of Spades asked.

“I think she set fire to the camp. It distracted the guard. We almost killed each other in the confusion.”

“She thought you were a Legionary.” Betsy added.

“W-w-what?!” Ten of Spades asked in surprise.

“The poison causes hallucinations.” Betsy explained. “You’re lucky you could bring her out of it.”

“Yeah.” When it was clear Boone was done talking, Ten of Spades gathered up the dishes and headed out.

Doc Richards came in a short while later. “How’s she been?” He asked as he started to check her vitals.

“Sleeping soundly.” Betsy replied with a yawn.

“Good. If she gets agitated again call for me. I don’t want to give her Med-x unless absolutely necessary.”

“Agitated?” Boone asked with concern.

“Dreams maybe, or muscle spasms induced by the antitoxin. Either way, without Stimpaks the motions could tear open her wound. Anymore blood loss and I’d have to consider a transfusion, which I’m not equipped for. But the antitoxin doesn’t work so well with Med-x. Best she just sleeps soundly.” The doctor explained while he checked out the Courier. He then added a new IV bag. “Alright this should be the last one. If she doesn’t wake up by the morning, we may have new problems to deal with. But no use worrying about later, now. Call me if there’s any change. I’ll be close by.” With that, Doc Richards left the room.

A few hours later the Courier started to get agitated again. Brow furrowed, her head jerked back and forth and her hands clawed at the blankets. All her muscles were tense and her breathing was erratic. Boone had seen the Courier have nightmares before, but this time he couldn’t wake her. He knew it could get worse. He had to calm her down, let her know she was safe somehow. He could only think of one way. Slowly he reached out and took the Courier’s cold hand in his warm one. The reaction wasn’t instant but slowly, the Courier began to settle. Then her hand settle loosely around his and she was sleeping soundly again. Boone finally glanced up toward Betsy, expecting a mocking jeer or snide remark. Betsy merely shrugged.

It was getting dark out again when Betsy got up from the couch and stretched.

“I need some shuteye.” She announced. With a big yawn she headed toward the door.

“Thanks.” Boone muttered.

“She’d do the same for any of us.” Betsy thought for a second. “Hell, she’d probably do more.”

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Betsy, who was already standing, walked over and opened it.

“Vargas.”

“Betsy. How is she?” Manny asked.

“I need some sleep. Boone can fill you in on the details.”  Manny stepped into the room and Betsy headed out, closing the door behind her. Manny stood in silence for a few moments.

“How is she?” He finally asked.

“Doc says she should wake in the morning. If she doesn’t…” Boone trailed off.

“She will, man.” They were quiet for a while. Manny took a seat on the couch. “So, how the hell did you manage to clear Cottonwood Cove? I mean, I _know_ you’re good but there was a whole centuria stationed there. I don’t think you and I could have done that in our prime.”

“Might’ve been able to. Probably would’ve died trying.”

Manny scoffed at that. “I take it she’s good, then?”

“Yeah.” They were quiet for a time.

“You should’ve said something before you left.”

“Why?”

“Hey, I wouldn’t have tried to stop you. This town is safer than ever thanks to what the two of you have done… and I’m glad to see you’ve loosened up a bit.”

“What?” Boone looked toward Manny.

“Easy! I’m not trying to start anything. It’s just, things have been tense since Carla left.”

Boone took a deep breath and tried to remind himself that, although Manny didn’t like Carla, it wasn’t him who’d sold them out. In fact, Manny still didn’t know what really happened. Boone only knew the whole truth thanks to the Courier. Another thing she’d done to help him.

In the absence of a response from Boone, Manny took a chance. “You find any sign of her out there?” Boone merely looked away. “Damn, sorry man. I know she was important to you, but maybe she doesn’t want to be found.”

“Enough.”

“Alright.” Manny was silent for a few minutes. “Well, I better get some sleep. That was a short night last night and a long day in the nest.” Manny stretched as he stood. “Gimmi a shout if you need something.” With that, Manny headed out, leaving Boone alone with the Courier.


	35. Chapter 34: Wooden Heart

# Chapter 34: Wooden Heart

 

The first thing she was aware of was the pain. Everything hurt. It even hurt to breath. She didn’t know where she was or what was going on and for a moment she hoped she’d fall back asleep and be rid of the pain.

“…?”

She heard something that sounded very far off in the distance. A voice, maybe? The voice sounded urgent; important. But thinking hurt too and she couldn’t focus on the voice.

“S…?”

 The voice was louder now but still fuzzy. She wanted to go to sleep but something in the voice seemed to rouse her.

“Six?”

_Persistent bastard, whoever it was._ She thought to herself. But six? Why six? Six what? Too many questions made her head hurt.

“Six…?”

The voice was crystal clear now. It sounded, worried? Urgent? Familiar? Whatever it was, it warranted a response of some sort. She tried to speak but her throat was dry and scratchy. She’d have to settle for a sound.

“Mmm…?”

“Go get the Doc!”

“I’m on it!”

“Six, can you open your eyes for me?”

Open her eyes? That wasn’t asking a lot. She could probably do that. It was harder than she expected but she managed to open her eyes a bit. The light was blinding. There was a shadow though, and something… red? She closed them again. There was a quick shuffling sound.

“Try again.”

She didn’t want to. But something in the voice urged her on. She opened her eyes again. The bright light was gone but the shadow was still there. So was the red. Red. She closed her eyes. She was missing something. Even though it hurt she tried to remember. Red. Pain. The Legion? Cottonwood Cove. The pain? She had lost. If she had lost, where was she? Did the Legion have her? The voice was male. She would die before she gave in. She summoned up what little strength she had and opened her eyes again. Everything was still blurry but the figure was still over her. She kicked with everything she had and connected with something hard. She heard a grunt of pain and she tried to sit up. Her side burned in agony and she let out a cry of pain as she felt solid hands push down on her shoulders.

“Six! Calm down!”

Her adrenaline surged. It wasn’t much, but it would have to do. She struggled against the hands.

“What the hell’s going on? Calm her down!” Another male voice. She struggled frantically.

“Six! You’re in Novac! You’re safe!”

Novac? She’d met Boone in Novac. Could Boone still be alive? That voice she’d heard earlier was urgent, worried and familiar? She slowly started to calm down. The voice, this person seemed to be trying to help her. He had her back. Everything clicked.

“Boone…?” She whispered when she was still. She tried blinking to clear her eyes.

“Yeah.”

“Did I just kick you?” She rasped as her eyes were finally clearing. She recognized Boone in his beret looking down at her.

“Doesn’t matter. You with me now?” He asked as the pressure eased up on her shoulders.

“I think so?”

“Good.” She felt the warm hands leave her shoulders. “The doc needs to take a look at you, alright?”

“Alright.” Boone left her field of vision. He’d said she was safe. She trusted him. Another man entered her sight. She felt him take her wrist in his hand.

“Richards?” She asked in surprise. “Why are you in Novac?”

“Just making an emergency house call for a patient.” He began. “Now, I need to ask you a few questions.” Six nodded. “Do you know where you are?”

“Boone said Novac. So I’m guessing my room?” Now that she was settled, everything hurt again.

“Good. Do you know your name?”

She thought for a second. “No. But that’s the cost of cheating death.” She sighed. “I go by Courier Six now.”

“…alright. Do you remember what happened?”

Six thought again. “Yes, mostly. Some things are fuzzy.”

“That’s to be expected with this type of poison.”

“Poison?” This was news to Six.

“Whatever caused the injury to your side, also introduced a potent neurotoxin into your system. A poison the Legion calls Mother Darkness.”

“Cheatin’ Legion bastard.” She muttered.

“Now that you’re awake we need to get some fluids into you.” Richards finished checking her vitals. “Think you can sit up?”

“I can try.” With a significant amount of help from Doc Richards, Six manage to sit up against the head board.

“Betsy?” Six asked in surprise.

“A lot of people came together to get you the help you needed.” Richards explained.

“Apparently so. What happened? How did I get here?” She asked.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Boone asked from a chair off to the side.

“Hmmm…There was a boat with more Legionaries on it? Then Boone was angry for some reason. I think because I missed when I tried to shoot the Legionaries? Or maybe because we didn’t have any Stimpaks. Things get fuzzier after that. All I remember is pain and walking.”

“I’ll fill you in later.” Boone answered and Six nodded.

“Well, it will take a few days for the antitoxin to run its full course. Once it’s finished you’ll be able to use Stimpaks to accelerate the rest of the healing. I’ll leave an aftercare plan with Ada but I think you’re progressing nicely. Now, I need to get back to Forlorn Hope, I’m sure the place is falling apart without me.” Richards smiled at Six.

“Thanks doc! And thanks Besty! And thank Ten of Spades for me!”

“You stop by Forlorn Hope before you head back out there.” Betsy ordered.

“Alright.” With that, there were goodbye and good lucks and Betsy and Richards headed out and left Six and Boone alone. They sat in silence for several minutes.

“Sorry I kicked you.” Six began. “I thought… I thought we’d lost.” She said as she looked down at her hands.

“You made sure we didn’t.”

“The fire worked?”

Boone nodded.

Six noticed Boone was quiet; quieter than usual. Something was bothering him. “What is it?”

Boone hesitated. “After we got separated, the decanus…” Boone trailed off and then tried again. “Did he…”

Six knew what Boone was thinking. “No. I’m sure he would have tried, given the chance. I was winning the fight when the bastard shivved me. I still managed to win.”

“You were gone a while.”

“Getting to the camp took longer than I had hoped. Sorry I made you wait.” Six smirked at him.

After that, Boone left to get her some something to eat. While she ate he recounted what had happened after they found each other in the camp. Six balked when he told her they’d tried to kill each other. Otherwise, everything went sort of how she remembered.

After eating her fill, Six slept most of the rest of that day. The next day went by slowly. Ada, Boone and the pain kept her confined to bed. She did what she could to stay busy. She read some of the magazines she had collected, cleaned her guns, tried to pick up that strange radio station she’d heard on her Pip-Boy again and tried, unsuccessfully, to repair an old portable radio.

On the third day she was finally able to apply a Super Stimpak and kick start the healing process. The Stimpak worked wonders and by that evening she found herself sitting on a picnic table in the courtyard watching the world go by. Boone came by to join her.

“I was thinking we could head back to the Strip tomorrow.” Six said nonchalantly.

“No.” Came Boone’s reply.

“Hmm? You want to take it easy for another day?”

“That’s not it.”

“Then what?” Silence filled the air. Six looked over at him but waited patiently.

“I think I’m gonna stay in Novac.”

Six managed to stop the surprised reply of ‘What?’ from passing her lips but she was sure the surprise was evident on her face. She quickly looked away. She schooled her features and steadied her breathing before she responded. “If that’s what you want.” She finally replied.

“Yeah.” He didn’t look at her.

“Alright.” She didn’t look at him. “I should resupply if I’m heading out tomorrow.” She eased herself off the table. “Thank you for all your help.” She hesitated then headed toward the dinosaur.

Six didn’t sleep well that night. She managed to get a few hours but after that she gave up. So she sat in her room, repacking her pack at 3am. She made sure she had all the essentials as well as plenty of ammo and she retrieved the platinum chip from the safe. She came across the bag of caps she had left. 4000 caps, untouched since the credit check to get into the Strip. She grabbed a nearby lunchbox and divided up the caps evenly. She pulled a piece of scrap paper from a burnt book and scribbled a note on it. She placed the note into the lunchbox and started to gear up. She’d head out at the break of dawn.

When the first traces of light lit the morning sky, Six left her room. She quickly went down and left the lunchbox in front of Boone’s door. Then she left town and headed north. As she walked she could feel someone watching her. Boone had probably taken up nights in the dinosaur again. Six made sure not to look back.


	36. Chapter 35: Without Him

# Chapter 35: Without Him

 

Six walked toward the rising sun while trying to pay close attention to her surroundings. Without the sharp eyes of her First Recon sniper she would have to be more vigilant. She chastised herself. _He was never yours. We were just partners. We watched each other’s backs. That’s all. Until I became too much of a burden._ She huffed as she walked. She should have known from the beginning she wouldn’t be able to keep up with him. He was a military trained, First Recon sniper. She was just a courier with amnesia. He probably just got tired up picking her up and dusting her off.

She sighed aloud. She hadn’t seen it coming. Maybe that’s why it hurt so much. She couldn’t help that she was falling more in love with the guy every day. The feelings were definitely not mutual. Boone loved Carla. Maybe he noticed. Maybe she hadn’t been careful enough and he saw how she really felt. Maybe this was his way of letting her down easy. It didn’t matter. He had chosen to disband their little partnership for whatever reason and she had told herself from the beginning that she would respect his decision.

Forlorn Hope was coming up in the distance and she had promised Betsy she would stop by. Also, she owed a few people her thanks. She shook off the melancholy and tried to be her typical self. Besides the sun was shining, the sunrise was beautiful and she was still alive. That didn’t cheer her up as much as she’d hoped.

She walked into the quiet camp and looked around. She was a little worried things might be harder with the NCR now that Boone wasn’t at her side. She was also worried First Recon may dismiss her once they learned they were no longer partners.

“Well, look who’s up and around!” Came a rough female voice she recognized.

“Betsy!” Six greeted happily.

“Damn, girl! The doc thought you’d be laid up a couple more days at least.”

“Nope! Got a nasty new scar but it’s got a great story to go with it so I don’t mind much.”  She smiled. “I never got to thank you properly. Boone told me what you did for me. You didn’t have to help me. So, thanks.”

“Aww, don’t get all sappy on me!”

“Nah! I wouldn’t do that!” She laughed.

“Speaking of Boone, where is the grumpy bastard? I didn’t see him enter camp with you.”

Six hesitated; a little worried. “He’s back in Novac.”

“What, you going back to pick him up before heading out?”

“Ahh… no. We’ve gone our separate ways.” Six couldn’t hide the sadness in her voice.

“What?!” Betsy seemed genuinely shocked. “I thought you two were partners?”

“Yeah, we _were_ partners. Not anymore.” Six kicked at some dirt to avoid making eye contact with Betsy.

“You gonna be ok traveling through the desert alone?” Betsy asked, concern evident in her voice.

“Yeah. I managed before. I’ll manage now.” Betsy gave the Courier a critical, unbelieving look. “Look, life goes on, thanks to you and everyone else. So I’ll keep going. Maybe somewhere along the way I’ll find out who I really am.” Betsy had been there when she’d given Doc Richards the succinct version of her story. “Anyway, I promised you I would stop by so her I am. I’m gonna see if the major needs anything done before I head out. Goodbye, Betsy.” Six turned and walked toward the command tent before Betsy could reply.

Major Polatli hadn’t needed anymore help. Thankfully he hadn’t commented on Boone’s absence. Six decided to head toward the 188. She should be able to make it there before nightfall and it was safer to spend the night there then in the wastes. As she walked north she managed to tune into that elusive radio station again.

“Welcome back, Utobitha! I have with me Best Friend Tabitha, who has something important she'd like to share!” Came the metallic voice.

“Well, Rhonda, I'm a little concerned about the number of humans that keep coming to Black Mountain!” The female voice.

“Humans? Here?! Oh, why do you think they do that?”

“Honestly, I think they're a little jealous of the ideal society we've built here, Rhonda! And I can't blame them! We have everything we need here - food, shelter, safety, entertainment! It really is a paradise!”

“There's no arguing with the truth, is there?”

“But humans need to be aware that Black Mountain is no place for them! In fact, it's even dangerous for them here!”

“Why is that?!”

“First of all, there's the radiation! That warm peaceful glow that we all know and love doesn't have the same effect on humans! You see, humans are weak, and have an inherent defect that causes them to fall apart when exposed to radiation!”

“That sounds terrible! How do they stand it? Radiation's, like, everywhere!”

“I know! They truly have a hard lot in life, which may explain why they're so irritable all the time!”

“I don't know about you, Utobitha, but my eyes have really been opened! We'll be back after some music!”

Six must have zoned out at some point because she missed part of the conversation. She sighed and shut off the radio. She scanned the horizon and kept going north. Walking alone was boring. She talked to herself to dull the boredom but eventually the trip became a simple matter of walking and spotting.

When she caught sight of the 188 in the distance she hesitated. Everyone had recognized her last time. She dropped her pack and pulled out her duster. She put it on over the armoured vest she had managed to clean (mostly) and set the sheriff’s hat in place. She completed the ensemble with a new pair of sunglasses she had finally purchased.

She headed into the trading post as the sky was starting to darken. No one seemed to recognize her. She gave a sigh of relief and found a place to spend the night.


	37. Chapter 36: Tell Me Why

# Chapter 36: Tell Me Why

 

Boone had headed up to sniper’s nest shortly after the Courier had retired to her room. The night was long and dull; just how he remembered it. When the first rays of light lit the sky he was relieved his shift was almost over. He caught sight of movement to the north and took up his scope to investigate. He saw the Courier heading north already, with her pack more full then usual and her rifle over her shoulder. He watched her. After all, it was his job to protect the visitors to Novac, as long as they were within sight distance. He watched until she disappeared behind the crest of a hill. She never looked back.

_Screw the rest of the shift._ He thought. He was done. He slung his rifle over his shoulder and headed down the stairs and out of the dinosaur. Once in the courtyard he saw someone had left something at his door. At first he thought it was a bottlecap mine, but he didn’t see the wires protruding from it. So it must be a plain, ordinary lunchbox. He approached the door and picked it up. He heard the tell-tale sound of caps jingling inside when he tipped the lunchbox to open it. Inside was easily a thousand caps; probably more. There was also a note mostly covered in caps. He took out the note and unfolded it.

**Boone,**

**Half the caps are yours. 2000 caps. Enough for a trip to the Strip.**

**I thought if I tried to give them to you, you might not take them.**

**Thanks for everything, I mean it.**

**And sorry for being such a burden.**

**6**

_Too honest for her own good._ Boone thought as he refolded the note and put it back in the lunchbox. He entered his room and put the lunchbox in the safe. He put his rifle in the corner where it belonged and sat at the table. The picture of Carla and him was exactly where he’d left it. That reminded him that the bottles would be where he left them too. He got up and went over to the unpowered refrigerator. From the freezer section he retrieved a full bottle of whiskey. He grabbed a glass and sat back down at the table.

He was doing the right thing. The Courier was better off without him. He wouldn’t be able to handle it if things had continued the way they were going. He cared about the Courier. He hadn’t even realized it until it was too late. When they were sitting on the shore of the lake in the moonlight at Camp Golf, it had finally hit him. Since then, he’d tried to deny it. Tried to hide it. But the longer he stayed with the Courier the stronger his feelings got. The feelings he had when she almost died had been the last sign he needed.  It was wrong. He shouldn’t feel that way. He had been a happily married man with a beautiful wife and a child on the way. They may be gone now but he still loved them; he owed them that much. His time with the Courier had to end. He was doing the right thing. But if he was doing the right thing, why did it hurt so much?

It didn’t matter. He took the first of what would be many drinks that morning.

The pounding in his head woke him. A quick glance toward the window showed it was still far too early for his shift.

“Boone!” The loud, female voice jarred him alert. Only then did he realize the pounding in his head was accompanied by a pounding on his door.

“Boone! Get your ass up and open this door!” Betsy? What the hell was Betsy doing in Novac again? The Courier was gone. Betsy should be at Forlorn Hope with the rest of First Recon. He didn’t care. He rolled over and shoved his head under the pillow to try and dull the noise.

“So help me Boone, if you don’t open this door I _will_ kick it down.” Betsy didn’t make idle threats and he didn’t feel like fixing the lock again. He dragged himself up only to realize he was still dressed. He glanced around for his beret only to sigh when he realized it was still on his head.

He stood carefully, assuming he was pretty hungover and made his way to the door. He fumbled with the lock and then threw open the door.

“What. The. _Hell_. Betsy?” He ground out as he focused her with a glare. Betsy appeared slightly taken aback by his appearance. He guessed he didn’t look his best but he hadn’t been expecting uninvited guests.

“What the hell did you do?!”

“What are you _talking_ about?” Boone asked as he rubbed his face with his hand.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about! The Courier came through Forlorn Hope this morning. Alone!” Betsy ground out the last word.

“Oh, that.” Boone said finally figuring out what was going on. “We decided to go our separate ways.” He said, assuming that would end the conversation. He went to close the door but Betsy jammed her foot in the way.

“Why?”

“Why, what?” He was too tired for this nonsense.

“Why’d you split up?” God, was she _still_ yelling?

“It’s none of your business.”

“Like hell it’s none of my business! What happened? Finally get what you were after this whole time?”

It took Boone a second to figure out what she was alluding to. “Betsy.” He ground out. He was starting to get irritated.

“Oh, so that’s it. _Weren’t_ getting what you were after.” Betsy finally stopped yelling.

“Enough, Betsy.” Boone was getting angry.

“Did you care about her at all? Or was it all an act?”

“Does that even matter now?”

“No, I guess it doesn’t, does it?” Betsy made a disgusted sound. “Ugh, I thought you were better than that, Boone.” Betsy removed her foot from the door. “Spades!” She called off to the side. “Let’s get out of here.” She turned back to look at Boone. “This was a waste of time.” Betsy turned and left.

Boone turned and slammed the door hard enough to rattle the glass still in the window frame. He turned around and leaned his back against the door. He focused on his breathing to try and calm down. It took him longer then he would have liked to calm down. He was considering the half-full whiskey bottle on the table when there was a soft knock at the door. He growled under his breath. If Betsy wanted to continue this, it may turn into a fight. He turned around and threw open the door.

“ _What_!?” He roared.

“Easy man, it’s just me.” Manny said with hands held up in mock surrender.

Boone took a few deep breaths. “What do you want?”

“Sorry man, but it was kind of hard not to eavesdrop on that conversation. I just wanted to be ready in case I had to break something up.”

Boone focused on calming down again.

“Is what you said true? You and the Courier are finished?” Manny asked.

“Yeah. She left town early this morning.”

“So you’ll be hanging around here for a while then?”

“Yeah.”

“You wanna take up the night shifts again?” Manny asked.

“Already have.”

“Oh. Excellent. I’m sure the town will appreciate it.” Manny turned to leave. “At the risk of getting punched in the face, why’d you and the Courier call it quits?”

“Drop it, Manny.” Boone growled.

“Alright man, alright.” Manny left.

Boone closed the door and leaned his back against it with a loud sigh. He stayed that way for a while, almost expecting Ranger Andy or Cliff to come by next. Hell, maybe The King would stop in for all he knew. When he was convinced no one else was coming, he headed over to the table and poured another drink.

Boone woke to find himself in the dark.

“Shit.” He sighed. He was late for his shift. He dragged himself off the bed and pulled on some cleanish clothes. He found his boots, grabbed his rifle and headed out. The night was cool and clear. As he walked to the dinosaur her noticed a few people still awake over near the tavern tent. He ignored them and made his way up to the nest. Upon opening the door he noticed a small portable radio had been left on the ledge. _Probably Manny’s._ He thought as he closed the door behind him.

He stood his post for more than an hour before his curiosity got the better of him and he flicked on the radio. The things the Courier did tended to make the news. Granted it had only been a day but he was still curious. Eventually the news came on.

“A big congratulations to a young band of soldiers who shattered NCR records on a combat readiness evaluation at Camp Golf. Go get 'em, guys.”

_Good to know they took the lessons to heart._ He thought. Then sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	38. Chapter 37: A Final Plan for Esteban

# Chapter 37: A Final Plan for Esteban

 

The Courier laid awake most of the night. With no partner to watch her back, even a trading post like the 188 wasn’t a safe place to sleep. She’d have to reconsider where she stopped for the night from now on. After the sun rose, with her hat, duster and sunglasses in place she got some breakfast. She saw some NCR troopers talking to a merchant. The troopers seemed upset. The merchant was as well. The only part of the conversation Six could make out was that there were upset with the brass. When the troopers left, Six finished her breakfast and headed over to the merchant.

“You a merc? 'Cause you don't look like a prospector...” The woman said when Six got close.

“Something like that.” Six tipped her hat to the trader. Between the question and the hat tip, Six found herself smiling. “What’s wrong? Those troopers sounded upset.”

“It’s all bullshit!”

“What is?”

“Word is a bunch or troopers were out on patrol. Fiends attacked them and a ranger laid down cover fire while the others fell back. They tried to go back for him, but there were too many Fiends, and they had to pull out. Now the goddamn savages have laid the ranger’s body out to rot and the brass won’t do a thing to recover him. Leave no man behind, my ass!” The arms merchant was clearly upset.

“Damn.” Six shook her head.

“That’s not even the worst of it. The ranger left behind a widow at McCarran. She’s been hounding the brass but they’re just ignoring her.

“That ain’t right.”

“I hear ya.”

“Where’s the body?” Six asked.

“Troopers say it’s to the west, near the old REPCONN building. There’s an NCR outpost only a little ways to the north but that whole area is still a death trap.”

“Alright, sounds doable.” Six said looking off to the west.

“What?”

“Retrieving the body. If I get it to the NCR outpost, they’ll take care of it right?”

“Well, yeah but…”

“Then I’m on it.” Six offered a wide grin and headed off west.

“Hey!” The merchant called after her. “If you do bring his body back, go tell his widow at McCarran!”

“Will do!” Six called back with a wave.

It was around noon by the time Six was settled in her hide to the south of the REPCONN building. She’d carefully traversed the hills and found a good vantage point. Her duster blended in nicely with the sand and she almost giggled when she considered that she might actually look like a proper sniper now.

“Five Fiends staked out at different ranges from the ranger. Four on the roof.” She whispered, then she remembered she was alone and grumbled. “Two in heavy armour.” She didn’t bother trying to stop herself from commenting out loud. She subtly removed a clip of armour piercing rounds from her pack. Ratslayer was only 5.56mm caliber. Boone had used his .308 caliber hunting rifle to deal with the heavies before. Now she had to be more prepared. She switched the clip in the rifle; she’d take the heavies first. She lined up the shot. The Fiends were completely oblivious to the silenced shots. When they noticed their comrades dying, they starting firing wildly and Six picked up the pace in order to prevent any lucky shots. She waited ten minutes to be sure it was clear then she headed toward the ranger.

The first mine was obvious. She knew to expect more. It took her over an hour to clear the area of traps but soon she found herself standing over the dead ranger.

“Now what?” She asked aloud. She hadn’t considered how she would actually carry the body. Boone was stronger than her and had done most of the heavy lifting. She considered for several minutes before stowing her rifle and attempting to pick up the ranger. He was heavy. After some unseemly struggling she managed to get him on her back in a sort of piggy back and she headed north.

After what felt like forever, she saw the NCR Outpost and they saw her. They came running.

“I don't believe it. Who the hell are you, lady? How did you just walk right up and pull him out of there?” One of the soldiers asked as he helped her lower the ranger to the ground.

“It was the right thing to do.” Six said, panting a little.

“That must be some kind of code of honour you hold yourself to. You're like a woman possessed.”

“Hmm?” Six wondered. “I guess. I’ve never really thought about it. Anyway, you’ll take it from here?”

“We'll make sure Ranger Morales' body gets sent back home. You don't have to, you know, pick him up on your shoulder and haul him to California. Even though I believe you would if you had to. You should go tell Private Morales the news. I know she'll be relieved.”

Six waved goodbye and decided to head northwest. McCarran would get her to the Strip anyways.

Soon it was getting dark and Six was a long way from McCarran. She started looking for shelter for the night. There was a mostly collapsed building nearby. Not ideal, but other than the Fiends guarding the ranger she hadn’t seen any all day. She approached the old rusty door and stowed her rifle. She drew her magnum as she read the sign beside the door.

“Allied Technologies: Offices.” She read aloud. She shrugged. It meant nothing to her. She opened the door and immediately heard a sort of chittering. She carefully scanned the room. The ant was massive. She fired twice and the ant never knew what hit it. She quickly examined it and was immediately thankful for the high powered magnum she carried. There was still chittering in the distance though so she checked the whole building. Two ants later she was sure the building was empty.

Upon exploring the building, Six found a common room of sorts; still lit by the harsh glow of the computer terminals. She also found some Nuka-Cola machines.

“What the hell.” She said aloud and headed over to open one of the still active machines. She unlocked the machine easily and found almost a dozen ice cold Nuka-Colas. “Jackpot!” She shouted as she grabbed two bottles and shut the machine. She found a relatively clean corner and dropped her pack and sat on the floor. She pulled out some dinner and dined by terminal light. When she was done she settled in the corner and tried to get some sleep.


	39. Chapter 38: Fools Fall in Love

# Chapter 38: Fools Fall in Love

 

Boone wasn’t really paying attention. Sure, he was alert; keen eyes scanning the horizon for threats. But his mind was elsewhere. He’d barely even noticed the sunrise. The slight click from behind him caught his attention though and he spun around.

“It just me, man. Your shift’s up.” Manny said as he stepped aside to let Boone by. Boone merely grumbled and headed down the stairs.

“Hey, Boone. Good to have you back in town.” Cliff greeted as Boone walked by. _More like good to have me watching out for your sorry asses again._ He simply nodded. “Want the usual?” Cliff asked as he put a full bottle of whisky on the counter. Boone looked at the bottle hesitantly, and then swiped it off the counter.

“Thanks.” He grumbled and left the dinosaur. The town was already awake and going about its business. He just hoped he could get back to his room without further hassle. Ranger Andy was walking toward him. _Why can’t I have her luck?_ He wondered as Andy got close.

“Good morning, Boone.”

“Good morning.” Words tumbled from his mouth out of habit.

“Back to it, I see.” Andy indicated the full bottle in Boone’s hand.

“Not your concern.” Boone said sternly.

“Maybe not, but I like to think people in this town watch out for each other.” Andy began. Boone knew differently. “And you look like something is bothering you. If I can help I will.”

Suddenly Boone was back at the 188, on the edge of the overpass with the Courier. And it was her who was saying those words. She hadn’t been lying either. She had done everything in her power to help him. She risked her life to save him and not just in battle. He shook his head to get the Courier out of his mind.

“Not interested.” Boone ground out as he walked past Andy.

“You were different when she was around.” Boone stopped in his tracks. “She was a good influence on you.” Andy said as he walked away.

Boone took a breath. He was very close to snapping at someone. Nobody here understood what he was going through. Nobody knew the whole story. Except the Courier. Boone almost hurled the bottle in his hand at the wall when everything came back to the Courier again. Another few deep breaths and he’d made it to his door. He went in and slammed the door behind him. He placed the bottle on the table beside the other one carefully.

He headed to the bathroom. On his way by he caught sight of himself in the cracked mirror. He stopped and stared. He looked like shit. He looked how he did back then. Back before the Courier had come to town. Back when he was drinking all day and standing in the dinosaur all night. Probably because that’s what he’d found himself doing again. He didn’t know if he could do this again. He didn’t know if he cared enough to try. He sighed. He’d never managed to end it before, why would now be any different? He hung his head and looked back toward the table. The alcohol would do for now.

Another night found Boone in the dinosaur. _Old habits die hard._ He thought to himself. There was nothing out there tonight. Not even the usual desert animals. He leaned his shoulder against the wall of the nest. Manny’s radio was still there. He turned it on. It was better than being alone with his thoughts.

“Cause I've got spurs that jingle, jangle, jingle. As I go riding merrily along.” The song reminded Boone of the Courier. What didn’t lately? He could remember her singing along to it once in a while. She didn’t have a great voice but when she sang she sounded happy, so he never told her to stop. The news broke in after the song.

“Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen. This is Mr. New Vegas. Thank you very, very much for listening. It's just about time to get you some news.” Boone noticed he was nervous. Why should he be nervous about the news? Mr. New Vegas came back on then. “Caesar’s Legion has reportedly dealt with a troublesome thorn in its side known only as the Courier. According to reports, Caesar was seen brandishing a pike adorned with a woman’s head. Reports do not indicate the fate of the Courier’s rumoured First Recon bodyguard. Gonna play a song for you right now, and it's about that special someone you find only once in a Blue Moon. ”

Boone’s knees felt weak. He didn’t believe it. He couldn’t. She’d only been gone a few days. Had Caesar’s Legion really caught up to her that fast? But she was strong and resourceful. They couldn’t have… Maybe it was another woman. Maybe Caesar just needed to put on a show for his men after Cottonwood Cove. Something told Boone that wasn’t the case.

He’d killed her. He finally realized it and his knees gave out. He’d killed her as surely as he’d killed Carla. He knew she would still go out into the desert alone. But he hadn’t cared. It was more important to him to keep up his vigil for his lost family. More important for him to stay in Novac and mourn everything he’d lost. He never even considered what he _had_. He had a partner, a _friend_ who knew everything about him and _still_ stood beside him. Even Carla hadn’t known about Bitter Springs.

Sitting on the floor in the dinosaur, he leaned his head back against the wall. He had promised to keep the Courier safe, even if he had to die to do so. Instead, he abandoned her because he got _scared._ Scared that his life might move on. Carla was gone but he had still had a chance to keep the Courier safe. Now that chance was gone.

_One more regret._ He thought to himself with a knowing smile. He didn’t know if he could live with this one. He reached down to the sidearm he always carried. The only thing that had stopped him last time was the Courier. But she was gone now.

The town was quiet. They wouldn’t notice. They were used to the occasionally bullet in the night. They wouldn’t care. There was no one left who cared. He drew the pistol.

This had been a long time coming. He thought the Courier had gotten him past it. Maybe she had. It didn’t matter anymore. Nothing mattered. He put the barrel under his chin.

Boone jolted upright in bed. Panting and covered in sweat he looked around. He was in his room? Not the nest? It was just barely still light out; too early for his shift. _The Courier!_ He thought and jumped out of bed, nearly tripping on an empty whisky bottle. He flicked on the radio to Radio New Vegas but just music was playing. Eerily it was the song Blue Moon. His heart kept racing as he waited for the news. Finally, Mr. New Vegas broke in.

“Rumors persist about a super mutant refuge nestled high in the ski lodge to the northwest. If you should find it, do not, repeat, do not belittle a super mutant for taking the bunny slope.”

_Not about the Courier. A dream, then?_ He thought. He sat down on the bed while the music played. He noticed his hands were shaking. _Not a dream. Definitely a nightmare._ He dropped his head into his hands. _She’s out there, alone. What have I done? Why did I…?_ Angrily, he picked up the empty whiskey bottle and threw it at the wall. He had to go. Now! Maybe he could catch her. _Will she even want to be partners again?_ It didn’t matter. He had to find her; had to keep her safe.

He got up and found some clothes for the road. His armour had been ruined and he’d had to leave most of his supplies back in Cottonwood Cove. He’d need caps for ammo and supplies. His eyes fell on the safe. _Too honest for her own good._ He thought with a smile. He gathered what he could, grabbed the lunchbox from the safe and slung his rifle over his shoulder. He headed for the door but paused when his hand was on the doorknob. He looked back at the picture on the table.

“Carla…” He said into the empty room. “I still love you.” He opened the door and headed out into cool early evening air. He headed for the dinosaur.

“Boone, didn’t expect to see you for a few more hours.” Cliff said as he leaned against the counter.

“Need some supplies, Cliff.”

“Supplies?” Cliff drawled with a raised eyebrow.

“Ammo, food, clothes, pack, canteen…” Boone started listing off what he need.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down there. What do you need all that stuff for? I thought you were staying in town.”

“I made a mistake.” Boone admitted.

“A mistake?” Cliff asked.

“Yeah. I’m heading back out.”

“Now?”

“Now.”

“Alright, but a whole kit is going to cost you.” Cliff said as he turned to start gathering the supplies.

Boone threw the open lunchbox on the table. “That enough?” He said as he slipped the note into his pocket.

Cliff looked at the box. “That’ll do.”

Boone heard the door to the nest open and close.

“Ok, I’ll admit it. I was eavesdropping.” Manny said as he came down the stairs. “What the hell’s lit a fire under your ass, Boone?”

“I made a mistake.” Boone replied.

“So you said. What mistake?” Manny asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Boone sighed and shook his head. He wasn’t going to get anywhere at this rate. They might as well know. “I let her leave.”

“You…” Manny started then caught on. “Oh.”

“Any news about her on the radio?” He asked. A little verification that it was a dream wouldn’t hurt.

“Nothing new since she left.” Cliff said as he put items into a backpack.

“How you gonna find her, man?” Manny asked as he leaned against the wall.

“She said she was going to the Strip.” Boone was putting the details together as he went.

“Yeah but she’s got two days head start on you. She could already be there and you probably just spent whatever you had towards the credit check.” Boone couldn’t fault Manny’s logic. He just wished he wasn’t right.

“Then I’ll go through McCarran.”

“Huh, I suppose that’ll work.” Manny shrugged.

Boone waited impatiently while Cliff packed up everything for him.

“Alrighty. There you go.” Cliff said and pushed the pack across the counter.

Boone snatched it up and headed out the door without another word. He headed to the edge of town only to run into Ranger Andy.

“Boone?!” Andy asked in surprise.

“You were right.” Boone grudgingly admitted as he jogged by.

He got a chuckle and a wave from Andy as well as a shouted good luck.

Boone kept his pace brisk. He wanted to reach the 188 before dawn. He was sure she would stop there and if she did, someone would recognize her. Everything he saw reminded him of her. HELIOS I, fully functional. The billboard where the guitar playing drifter had been. Even when he had to stop and clear the dry lake bed of ants it reminded him of their time together. He pushed on until he could see the 188 in the distance. It was still well before dawn. He slowed his pace but still arrived before dawn. He found a secluded spot nearby and waited for the camp to come alive.


	40. Chapter 39: Wild in the Country

# Chapter 39: Wild in the Country

 

Six gave up on getting any decent sleep well before dawn. So she gathered her things and left her shelter before dawn. She headed north at a leisurely pace. She watched the clouds roll over the sunrise. After sunrise, the sun was completely blocked by clouds; a shady day, still bright but no beaming sun. Maybe it would rain. She smiled at that, she couldn’t remember seeing rain.

She was coming up on NCR patrolled territory when she saw them run out from behind a building; Legion assassins.

“Prepare to die, Courier!” A male voice cried. The grenade was in her hand before he finished speaking. The pin pulled as she turned away and lobbed it behind her as she started to run. She gained some distance and drew Lucky only to hear gunshots. _Guns?! Legion hypocrites!_ Her only nearby cover was a low pile of rocks. She dove behind it and repositioned. She quickly popped up onto her knee and fired three shots, killing the vexillarius and wounding the Legionary behind him. The impact below her shoulder would have knocked her down it she hadn’t been on her knee. As it was, she sat back heavily on her other foot but managed to stay upright. She unloaded Lucky into the veteran with the cowboy repeater, hitting him three times before he hit the ground. A centurion with a massive sword was running toward her. She slipped a bullet from her pocket into Lucky and raised the gun just in time to shoot him in the face. The high caliber round countered his momentum and he collapsed on the spot. As she turned to find the last Legionary she heard a heavy _thuk_ and looked down to see a darkened steel handle sticking out of the right side of her chest. The wounded Legionary charged her barehanded. She dropped Lucky and swung a wild backhand with her left hand as she tore the knife from her chest. Her Pip-Boy collided with the Legionary’s helmet and sent him sprawling on the ground. Six was on him in a second and drove the throwing knife straight into his eye. Panting, she got to her feet to make sure everyone was dead. When she was sure, she found a conveniently sized boulder to sit on and proceeded to tend her wounds.

Even though the knife had stuck into her chest, it hadn’t penetrated as deeply as she thought, thanks to her armoured vest. The vest had also blocked the bullet from the veteran’s cowboy repeater. She was sure she’d have a pretty bad bruise from the impact but the vest had saved her life. She applied a Stimpak and had some lunch among the corpses. When she was finished she found Lucky and reloaded it. She looted the Legionaries and spent a few minutes ogling the massive sword. Before she left, she applied a second Stimpak and smugly grabbed the centurion’s helmet. She continued north with the centurion’s helmet under her arm.

She reached Camp McCarran without incident and faster than she expected. It was only early evening when she reached the main gate.

“Halt. Identify yourself.” Called the obviously bored guard at the gate.

“What?” Six wondered, then remembered she was alone and disguised. “Oh!” She pulled off her sunglasses. Her eyes seemed to be her main identifying feature now that she had lost her First Recon bodyguard. “Courier Six!” She said happily.

“ _The_ Courier?” The guard was suddenly alert. “Shit! You’re famous!” He said excitedly. Six blushed a little and hugged the centurion helm tighter. “Is it true? Did you really wipe out the centuria at Cottonwood Cove?”

“Huh? What’s a centuria?” Six had to ask. She’d have to rely on other people for her answers now.

“Uh, eighty men, led by a centurion.” The guard explained awkwardly.

“Oh. Then yeah. There were probably like eighty there and there was a centurion.”

“Goddamn! I thought you had a First Recon bodyguard?” The guard questioned.

Six didn’t feel like answering. “Can I enter?”

“Oh yeah, sure.” Six entered the camp and looked for Private Morales. Eventually she found a private crying in the Concourse.

“Um, Private Morales?” Six hedged.

The private composed herself. “Y…yes ma’am. What can I do for you?”

“I’m sorry for your loss, private.” Six said sadly.

“What? You know about Esteban?”

“Yes, word got around fast. I killed the Fiends and retrieved you husband’s body for you.”

“What?” Morales said in absolute shock. Six merely smiled. “You’re serious?!”

“I handed his body over to the outpost nearby yesterday. They said they’d handle it from there.” Six assured the private.

“Yesterday? Then he should be back by now!” Morales jumped up out of her seat. “I have to go… have to say good bye.” Morales stopped suddenly. “Why did you do this? Did you know Esteban?”

Six shook her head. “I didn’t have the pleasure.”

“Then, why?”

“It was the right thing to do.” Six smiled again.

Morales rushed up and hugged Six, to Six’s surprise. “You're too good for this rotten town. First kind thing anybody ever did for me and Esteban.” Morales said when she let Six go. “I have to go. I haven’t had a chance to say goodbye yet.”

“Go.” Six encouraged.

“Thank you.” Morales said before she rushed off. Six smiled again and headed to see Colonel Hsu. When she got to his office she headed in.

“Can I help…” He began as he looked up, then he recognized her. “Oh, it’s you Courier. What brings you back to McCarran?” He said standing up to shake her hand. “I heard you were down south putting a dent in the Legion’s numbers.”

Six smiled wider. “I just came by to tell Private Morales her husband is on his way here.”

“What? You?”

“Yes.”

“Thank-you.” He shook her hand again. “I can’t tell you how badly I wanted to give that order but my hands were tied.”

“I understand.”

“I’d like to thank Sergeant Boone as well. Is he out with the troopers?” Hsu asked.

“Um, no.” Six said as she looked down at her feet and toed at a broken tile.

“No?! What happened?!” The colonel asked in earnest.

“Oh, no no no. He’s fine. He’s down in Novac. We just uh… we just went our separate ways.”

“Your separate ways?” The colonel raised an eyebrow at this.

“Yeah.” Six sighed.

“You got to Ranger Morales alone?”

“Yup!” Six said. She was very pleased with herself for managing alone. “Also fended off some more assassins!” Six exclaimed happily as she held up the centurion helmet.

“I take it they’re responsible for the damage to your armour?”

Six looked down at the blood stain below the narrow slit in the vest. “Uh… yeah.” She said a little sheepishly.

“You should have Doc Kemp check you over.” Hsu suggested.

“No, I’m fine. I did come here for a reason though.”

“Oh?”

“I’d like to ride the monorail to the Strip if I could.” She asked.

“Well, seeing as how you’re the reason it’s still up and running, how can I say no?” The colonel smiled. He went over to his desk and scribbled a note. “The guards will likely recognize you, but this will give you clearance. Feel free to use the monorail whenever you like.”

“Thank you, Colonel.”

“It was my pleasure. Have fun on the Strip.” Six smiled and waved goodbye to the Colonel and headed to the Concourse.

The guards at the door didn’t recognize her but the note got her through. She waited on the platform with the other soldiers. She was very aware of all the strange looks. Whether it was because she was a civilian or because she had a centurion helmet under her arm, she didn’t know. When the train arrived Six boarded with the rest of the boisterous crowd. When the train reached max speed she headed over to a broken window and stuck her head out into the wind. She started laughing. She was aware that some soldiers were laughing at her but she didn’t care. She doubted they would have laughed if her steely eyed partner was there. She frowned and pulled her head back in. She’d thought her first ride on the monorail would be with Boone. She plopped into a seat and moped for the rest of the ride.

When she finally arrived on the Strip she was left to fend for herself in unfamiliar territory. She’d been to the Strip, just not this part. Luckily the Lucky 38 was easy to spot and she just walked toward it, through the bustling crowd. She held onto her possessions tightly. She was aware she looked like an easy target now. She made her way to the Lucky 38 without a problem and headed up the stairs as some people pointed and laughed at her. She got to the top and approached a Securitron.

“Umm, Victor?” The screen flickered and the gruff military face became the laid back cowboy she was looking for.

“Well howdy, pardner. Good to see you around these parts again. How’s that little errand going for Mr. House?”

“Oh, things are complicated.” She said as she poked at the chip in her pocket.

“Yup. Things tend to get that way.” Victor agreed. “Here to take a load off?”

“Yup.”

“Alrighty, then. Head on in and make yourself at home.”

“Thanks Vic!” Six said as she waved and walked in through the large door. As she entered she heard gasps and cries of surprise from the people in the crowd.


	41. Chapter 40: Tryin' to Get to You

# Chapter 40: Tryin' to Get to You

 

Boone tried the only place to get food at the 188 first. Six would have definitely stopped there.

“Hey.” He started gruffly.

“Hey, yourself. What can I get ya?” Replied the young blond behind the counter.

“Looking for a woman I came through with about a week ago.”

“Lots of people come through here.”

“Goes by the name Courier, has golden eyes.”

“Well now, _that_ narrows it down. I remember the two of you coming through a week ago. Merchants said you bought enough ammo and explosives to take out a small town.” The barkeep said as she cleaned a glass.

“Yeah. Have you seen her since?”

“Hmm… No, can’t say that I have.”

“No? Are you sure?” Boone asked in earnest.

“Yup. Sorry I can’t help ya, pal.”

Boone grumbled and walked away. He started asking around but it seems no one had seen her. He tried the arms merchant in desperation.

“Nope, sorry I can’t help you, sir.” The merchant answered. Boone was starting to panic. She’d said she was heading for the Strip. But if she hadn’t come here… _Maybe she didn’t get this far._ A little voice in the back of his head whispered. No, he had to assume she was going to the Strip. The only way these folks wouldn’t have seen her is if she went around the trading post or… _Maybe she didn’t_ want _to be seen._ He turned back to the arms merchant.

“ _Anyone_ new come through in the past few days?” He tried again.

“Yes sir. Always new folks passing through.” The merchant was glad she could help at all.

“Any lone women?”

“Yeah a couple, but it’s dangerous to travel out here alone. Worse if you’re a woman. Most I see with mercs.”

“These women, were any of them carrying sleek, black rifle?” She couldn’t hide Ratslayer and he doubted she would part with it.

“Hmm… Now that you mention it. Was a lady merc. Came through bright and early yesterday.” The merchant thought back.

“Can you tell me anything else about her? Anything at all?” Boone was hanging on the merchants every word.

“Well, she was interested in the recent army gossip.”

“Tell me what you told her.” Boone demanded.

A few minutes later, Boone was out to the west of the trading post. He started looking for any recent trails headed in the general direction the arms merchant had provided. After wasting fifteen agonizing minutes of looking, he found one. He started jogging along the trail.

When he got within sight of a few buildings in the distance, the tracks veered off towards the hills. He followed the trail deep into the hills to a vantage point with clear sight of the buildings in the distance. He checked the area closely. _Lots of tracks, someone spent some time here._ Then he found several spent 5.56mm casings. He grinned as he followed the trail north out of the hills.

A quick scout of the buildings proved Six had hit her marks. He counted nine in total; two in heavy armour. There were bullet holes through the heavy armour. _She had to use armour piercing rounds because I wasn’t here._ He thought. He scouted the area between the buildings and found several disarmed traps as well a large pool of blood and some bloody boot prints. The trail heading north was different; the prints were much deeper. _She carried the ranger. Of_ course _she would._ He followed the trail north until he saw the NCR outpost the arms merchant had mentioned.

As he approached one of the troopers spoke. “If you’re here to retrieve Esteban, you’re too late. He’s already on his way home.”

“No, I’m looking for the woman who retrieved the ranger. Do you know where she’s headed?” Boone panted as he caught his breath.

“Maybe.” The troopers looked at each other. “What’s First Recon want with her?”

“I’m trying to catch up to her. She’s my partner.”

“Really?” The first trooper asked skeptically. “She didn’t look like First Recon.”

“She was wearing sunglasses right?” The trooper nodded hesitantly. “She’s the Courier. I’m her partner, or bodyguard, whatever it is they say.”

“Really?” The soldier was still skeptical. “Why was she alone then? Why should we believe you? What if you want to hurt her? She’s done right by us. It’d be wrong to sell her out.”

Boone could bypass the troopers and keep following the trail but knowing where she was going could save him time. He tried to be patient, after all these troopers where only trying to protect the Courier.

“How can I prove it to you?”

The other soldier tapped the first on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. The first soldier’s eyes lit up.

“That’s _genius!_ ” The soldier said as he grinned at his friend. He looked over at Boone.

“The woman, the Courier if we believe you, was carrying a unique weapon. What was it?” The soldier asked seriously. “If you _are_ her partner, you should know.”

“The sleek, black rifle with Ratslayer carved into the butt or the black and gold magnum with Lucky engraved on it?” Boone said quickly.

“Holy shit! I didn’t even notice the magnum! That means… uh…” The soldier stopped and saluted, as did his partner. “Sorry sir. It’s just-

“I know.” Boone cut in. “Thanks for looking out for her. Now, where did she say she was going?”

“Oh, we told her to go to Camp McCarran and tell Private Morales about her husband.”

“Understood. Thanks” Boone said as he started jogging again.

“Good luck finding her sir!” The trooper called after him.

It was early afternoon when the trail reached an abandoned building. Boone quickly but carefully inspected the inside. After finding nothing but some recently killed ants, he continued on. The crows circling overhead in the distance made his stomach churn but he kept going. He drew his rifle and looked down the scope. The sight of the dead vexillarius nearly made him sick.

“No.” He said out loud. _They couldn’t have found her already!_ His mind screamed and he sprinted toward the body. He examined the Legion flag bearer. Dead, two shots to the chest _._ He ran to the nearby veteran. Dead, three shots to the chest. The Legionary worried him. Dead, throwing knife deep in his eye; too deep to have been thrown. _She was in close quarters again. Dammit._ Then he approached the centurion. He immediately noticed that the centurion’s head was conspicuously absent. So was any helmet that might contain it. _She has a collection._ He remembered. He sighed in relief. _Then she got away safely._ He followed Six’s trail to a nearby rock where he found drops of blood and two spent Stimpaks. _Dammit! I should have been here!_ He jogged north along the trail.

It was approaching midnight when Boone reached Camp McCarran. The gate guard perked up at his presence, then saluted him.

“I’m looking for a lone woman who passed this way.” Boone panted.

“Soldier?” The guard asked.

“No.”

“The only woman who has come by was-Oh my god! You’re him!” Realization hit the guard midsentence.

“What?” Boone was tired and the guard was confusing him.

“You’re him! The Courier’s First Recon bodyguard!” The guard was star struck. “You… Wait… Why are you here and not with her?” The guard asked dumbly.

“Is she inside?” Boone asked in earnest.

“What? I mean yeah. I mean maybe. I haven’t seen her come out.”

“Great!” Boone rushed past the guard. He’d start with Colonel Hsu. If the Courier came by he’d know. He hustled into the main building and found the Colonel’s office with the door closed. Six would just barge in. As much as he wanted to do the same, he knocked.

“Come in.” Came a tired voice from behind the door. Boone entered to find the colonel sleepily filling out reports at his desk. He looked up when Boone entered. “Sergeant?!” He said with some surprise, before he collected himself. “Reconsider reenlisting?” The colonel asked.

“No, sir. I’m looking for the Courier. Is she here in camp?” Boone hoped he’d finally caught up to her.

“No, she isn’t. But I do know where she’s gone.” The colonel stood up from his desk. “The Courier seems to be under the impression that she left you in Novac. May I inquire as to why you are here?”

“I’m trying to catch up to her, sir.”

“Trying to catch up to her? Why didn’t you leave Novac with her?” Hsu was obviously grilling Boone.

Boone reminded himself it was likely to protect the Courier. “I made a mistake sir.”

“A mistake?” The colonel seemed surprised at the admission.

“Yes, sir.”

Hsu thought for a few moments. “You know that she retrieved Ranger Morales’s corpse?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And that she was set upon by more Legion assassins on the way here?”

“Yes, sir.” Boone said gruffly.

The colonel looked Boone directly in the eye. Then he turned and went to his desk. He scribbled out a note. “The Courier took the monorail to the Strip a few hours ago.” Hsu held out the note to Boone. “I assume you want to follow?”

“Yes, sir.” Boone took the note.

“The Strip is a big place. How will you find her?” The colonel asked.

“There’s only one place she would go, sir.” Boone was fairly certain.

“Hmm… I see, well good luck, sergeant.”

“Sir!” With that Boone headed out the door and out to the monorail platform at a sprint. It ended up not mattering as there was no train. Boone had to wait until then next train arrived. Then he had to wait for the drunken troopers to get off. Then he had to wait for all the sober troopers to get on. After that enormous waste of time the monorail was finally off. Even though it was pretty full, Boone’s glare gave him plenty of space. As the monorail hit max speed, Boone looked out the window. _The Courier probably enjoyed this._ He thought to himself. _She probably did something silly like press her nose up against the window, or stick her head out._ Boone grinned for a second, and then sighed. He was sorry he had missed it.

When the monorail arrived at the strip, Boone was the first one off. He left the building and headed straight for the Lucky 38. Nobody got in his way. He finally reached the Lucky 38 well past midnight. As he climbed the stairs he realized he had no idea how to get in. Slowly and carefully he approached one of the Securitrons.

“Uhh…Vic…? Victor?” He said recalling his previous visit there with the Courier. The screen flickered and the gruff military face became the laid back cowboy Boone had seen before.

“Well howdy, pardner. What can I do for you?” The robot asked happily.

“Is the Courier here?” Everything was riding on this one question.

“Yup. Probably puttin’ her feet up with a cold one by now.”

“I need to see her. Can I come in?” Boone pleaded.

“No way, pardner. This here establishment is open to the Courier and her companions only.”

“ _I’m_ her companion!” Boone tried in frustration.

“Sorry pardner. House rules.”

Boone growled in frustration. Then an idea came to him. “Can you give her a message for me, then?”

“Now that I _can_ do.” The robot finally cooperated.

“Tell her Boone needs to talk.”

“Alrighty, pardner.” The screen flickered and the gruff military face returned. Boone started pacing. He was trying not to count the seconds ticking by when Victor reappeared.

“Well?” Boone asked eagerly.

“Sorry, pardner. You’re not welcome here. I’m gonna have ta ask ya to move along.” The screen flickered and the gruff military face returned.

Boone’s heart sank. She didn’t want to speak to him. She didn’t even want to _see_ him. He couldn’t give up that easily. “Then I’ll wait.” Boone informed the Securitron. The Securitron didn’t respond. Boone went over to where he’d waited for the Courier once before and dropped his pack and settled in.

He pulled the crumpled note out of his pocket and reread it. _A burden? That’s what she thought?_ He dropped his face into his hand. She left thinking he thought she was a burden to him. No wonder she didn’t want to see him. He slipped the note back in his pocket. He’d wait. As long as it took.


	42. Chapter 41: Starting Today

# Chapter 41: Starting Today

 

Six was lying awake in the plush bed when she heard the Securitron hum to life in the hallway. She grabbed Lucky from the bedside table as a precaution. Then there was a surprisingly light knock at her door.

“Hate ta bother you, friend, but there’s a fella outside asked me to pass on a message to ya.” She recognized the friendly cowboy.

“It’s okay, Victor. What’s the message?” She asked tiredly.

“’Boone needs to talk.’”

Six’s heart jumped into her throat. _Boone?! What was_ he _doing here?_ Six asked herself in surprise. Maybe he had used the caps for a trip to the Strip. Maybe he was drunk looking for a place to spend the night. She wasn’t sure if she believed that but it didn’t matter. They weren’t partners anymore; she didn’t need to look out for him. She didn’t know if they we even friends anymore; hell, if they were even friends in the first place. Whatever the case, it all boiled down to what Six wanted and right now, she didn’t want to see him. It would hurt too much.

“Tell him… Tell him he’s not welcome here.” Six said with a sniffle. “Prevent his entry but use minimal force.”

“Understood, friend.” The hum of the Securitron faded away and Six was left alone again. She snuggled back under the blankets and tried not to cry.

The bright morning sun woke Six. She felt better this morning. She had a busy day ahead of her and lots to keep her occupied. She grabbed her cleaned clothes and ate some breakfast. When she was ready to face the day, she headed down to the casino floor.

“Bye, Victor!” She called as she walked through the massive casino doors.

“See ya later, friend.” The hulking machine called back.

Six stepped out into the sun, took a deep breath and looked at the almost empty Strip. She liked it better this way. She heard shuffling off to the side and was surprised to see Boone heading toward her. She sighed. She was hoping he had left.

“Six, we need to talk.” He said when he got close.

“No, we don’t Boone.” Six shrugged as she tried to walk past him. He stepped into her way.

“Fine. _I_ need to talk and I need you to listen.” He said in earnest.

Six sighed and crossed her arms. “Ok, I’m listening.”

“I’m sorry for staying in Novac.”

“Don’t apologize, Boone. Our partnership was one of circumstance. Circumstances changed. I understand.” Six tried to walk past him. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her back to face him.

“No, you don’t.”

Six knocked that familiar, warm hand off her shoulder. “Then explain it to me, Boone.”

Boone hesitated. “I want to be partners again.”

Six shook her head. “I don’t.” He was saying everything she wanted to hear but she couldn’t fall for it. Not again. “You need a partner of equal skill, someone who isn’t a burden.”

“You were never a burden…”

“I tried Boone, I really did. But waging a two person war against the Legion? I can’t keep up. I realize that now.” Six sighed and let her arms fall to her sides. “You need a better partner.” She almost whispered as she looked at the ground.

“There is no better partner. I never should have left but I wasn’t sure I could do this.”

“Do what?” Six asked still looking at the ground.

“I care about you, Six. I’m not sure if I’m ready for that.”

“I’m sorry, Boone. I… It was never my intention to put you in this position.” Six sniffled.

“I know. You always look out for me. Even when I wasn’t looking out for myself.”

“That’s what friends are for.”

“You’re the best friend I could ever ask for. And even though I don’t deserve it, I still want to be your friend.” Six let a small smile escape her lips as Boone spoke. “I know I hurt you and I let you get hurt and I’ll never forgive myself for that. But if you can somehow forgive me, I’d like to be partners again.”

A few seconds of silence passed before Six whispered. “Alright.” To Six’s great surprise Boone stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. It took Six a second to realize what he was doing. When she did, she relaxed in his grip and leaned her head against his shoulder.

“I promise to be less stoic and intimidating. Well, to you anyways.” He said above her head.

Six giggled. “Now I know there’s a soft, mushy side underneath. But don’t worry; I’ll keep your secret.”

“Thanks.”

Six finally pulled back from the hug. “Did you wait there all night?”

“Couldn’t take the chance I’d miss you.”

“How did you find me by the way?”

“Followed your trail from the 188. Nice work bringing home the ranger. Got worried when I saw the Legion corpses though.”

“The centurion’s helmet is on the kitchen table upstairs.” Six giggled.

“Figured as much.”

Six hesitated for a moment.

“What is it?” Boone prompted gently.

“Can I ask what changed you mind?” Six asked carefully.

“Aside from an angry rant from Betsy, some cutting comments from Ranger Andy and non-committal support from Manny?”

“Wait, what?” Six asked in surprise.

“I’ll explain later. But other than that? I realized I was spending so much time thinking about what I’ve _lost_ that I hadn’t had time to think about what I _had_.”

Six smiled at that, and then shook her head. “You look tired.”

“It’s been a rough few days.”

“Then you should get some rest. My errands can wait another day. Come on.” She beckoned for Boone to follow.

Six explored the Lucky 38 while Boone slept. The casino floor was immaculate. She found some interesting tidbits about the casino’s past and she got a unique insight into prewar life. She also explored the presidential suite. She found a bookshelf with several prewar books in one of the rooms she hadn’t had time to explore.

It was early afternoon when Boone found Six sitting in front of the bookshelf with dozens of books spread out around her. She was on the last few pages of a book when Boone walked into the room. He noticed she had tears in her eyes.

“What-“ Six quickly held up a hand to stop him. Boone waited patiently the two minutes it took her to finish the book.

“ _For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo_.” Six said with a sniffle. She looked up at Boone. “They both died.” She sniffled again. “That story was so sad!” She whined aloud. “Why did I pick a sad one?!” Boone grinned at her. Six raised an eyebrow. “What-“

“Come on.” He interrupted as he extended a hand to help her up.

“Where are we going?” Six asked once she was on her feet.

“Just come on.” Six allowed herself to be pulled along to the elevator. “You good to go out?”

“Out? Well, yeah.” Six thought. She had Lucky holstered at her side and minimal supplies and caps on her. She saw Boone had his sidearm as well. Once inside the elevator Boone hit the button for the casino floor. They descended in silence. When their eyes met, Boone merely grinned. They reached the ground floor and Boone led the way. Six followed close behind.

“The Tops?” Six asked as they went into the busy building. They checked their guns and Boone led her up the stairs. When they got close to the big double doors in the distance Six started to hear it. “Music?!” She smiled happily. Boone smiled back at her as he pulled her through the door. They entered the large theater and Six just revelled in the atmosphere. There was a group of men on stage singing and dancing along to the music. The patrons were happy and laughing. Six couldn’t help laughing along as Boone pulled her over to one of the few empty tables.

“I thought this might cheer you up.” Boone smiled as he sat down.

Six sat down across from him. “There isn’t always a show on, is there?”

“No…” Boone hesitated. “Carla worked here. I came to know the schedule for the shows pretty well. I guess they haven’t changed.”

“Are you ok here?” Six asked, concerned.

“Yeah, as long as I’ve got company.” Six smiled gently at him.

“What can I get for you two?” A waitress interrupted them.

“Nuka-Cola, please.” Six said.

“And for you, sir?”

Boone looked at the happy woman across from him. “Just water.”


	43. Chapter 42: Things That Go Boom

# Chapter 42: Things That Go Boom

 

Six woke to the morning sunrise with a smile on her face. She had enjoyed her time at the Aces Theater and was glad to have her partner back. She was also glad to finally know where she stood with Boone.

“He cares.” She whispered to herself as she stretched. Suddenly she stopped. “Did I tell him I care about him? He probably knows. Maybe he doesn’t.” Six decided to bring it up later. Six got dressed and headed out to the kitchen. She found Boone already there.

“Good morning!” She greeted happily.

“G’morning.” He replied. “What was it you wanted to do today?”

“That ambassador has been waiting like three weeks to talk to us. Granted we’ve been busy but we should find out what he wants.” They finished breakfast and geared up. Then they headed down to the mostly vacant Strip.

“Umm… do you know where this embassy is?” Six asked as she looked around.

“Heh, yeah. It’s this way.” Boone led the way with Six at his side. When they reached the embassy the secretary pointed them to the Ambassador. Six knocked then entered.

“Yes? What can I do for you… Wait a minute; you’re the Courier aren’t you? I'm glad you could finally make it! Normally I’d be angry it took almost _three_ weeks to come see me, but considering the stories I’ve heard, you two have been very busy helping the NCR.”

“Yeah.” Six said and didn’t elaborate.

“Still, I have something that I wanted to discuss with you. It's a very important matter, and I have a strong feeling that you're the perfect person for the job.”

“I'm listening.”

“I'm sure you've noticed that things are a little tense around here with all the issues between the NCR, the Legion, and Mr. House. It doesn't take a genius to see that something big is going to happen soon. To be honest with you, the NCR is in a tight spot. But... if we fail now, it's the people here that are going to suffer the most. I'm not willing to let that happen, and I don't think you're the kind of person that would either.”

“I’m not a citizen of the NCR but my partner is. We’re both of the opinion the NCR needs to win this. You have my attention, go on.”

“To the northeast is a settlement, the locals here call them "Boomers." They are sitting on a munitions stockpile that would be invaluable to us. I'd like you to get in contact with them, and then do whatever it takes to convince them to help us.” The ambassador explained.

Boone angrily cut in then. “Are you insane?!”

“Boone?” Six asked a little confused.

“The Boomers fire their artillery at anyone who comes within 500 yards of their territory! No one’s ever made contact with them! You’re just trying to get her killed!”

“Whoa, simmer down there, friend. I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t think she was capable. Someone with her background and reputation would have a better chance of reaching them than anyone I have available.”

“Easy, Boone.” Six put a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry Ambassador, but I can’t just agree to this. We’ll need to look into everything a bit more before I promise anything. But we will look into it.”

“That’s all I could hope for. Come back with whatever information you find.” The Ambassador said happily and then returned to his desk.

Six and Boone headed out to the Strip. “Are they that bad?”

“No one’s ever come back alive as far as I know.” Boone said shaking his head.

“Not even traders?” Six asked surprised.

“Nope.”

“They’re entirely self-sufficient?” Boone nodded. “I wonder how they manage that.” Six wondered aloud.

“You want to go look.” Boone deduced.

“Well, yeah! Even just to see the artillery. I mean, if the NCR wanted the Boomers gone, they would just send in First Recon. I don’t want it to come to that unless there’s no other choice.” Six brought up her Pip-Boy. “Do you know where they are?”

“They’re not far to the northeast. A day would get us there and back.”

“Up for a walk?” Six grinned mischievously.

“Will I get shot at with artillery?”

“Ma-a-aybe.”

“Ugh, I need some supplies first.” Boone submitted.

“Yes!”

Six and Boone made a quick stop at Mick and Ralph’s. Boone bought some new armour as well as a few supplies Cliff had forgot, then they were off. As they walked, Six let her radio play. When Mr. New Vegas came on Boone seemed to tense up. He then looked over at Six.

“Something wrong?” Six asked.

“No, thankfully.” Six just shrugged.

“A grateful widow told Radio New Vegas today of one person's heroic efforts to recover her husband's body from a war zone.” Mr. New Vegas began. Then a woman’s voice continued. “It was such an incredible thing she did, putting her life on the line like that for my husband. It's not something most people would do. Esteban's going home now. I can't tell you what that means to me.”

“Colonel Hsu was relieved too.” Six added.

“I’ll bet he was. No one wants to leave someone behind.” They walked along the old road while listening to music.

Eventually, Six spotted a stranger in the distance, leaning up against a tin shack. When Six and Boone approached, he crushed out his cigarette and rushed over to them.

“Whoa there, pals. You better slow down, or you'll get blown up like the rest of the idiots who thought they'd scavenge in Boomer territory. Now that I've got your attention, might you be interested in a little information? It'll cost you, but it's well worth the investment.”

“Is there a way to get past?” Six asked, crossing her arms.

“There is a way, and I'll tell you... for a little wager?” The stranger said with a smile.

“Wager? You got my attention.”

“Well, I know the secret to get past. If you give me the caps, I'll tell you. If you make it back alive I'll double your money!”

Six looked over at Boone who shrugged. “You've got yourself a bet!” Six exclaimed. She dug in her pack for the caps.

“Okay, here you go. That page has the details, but it's all in the timing as you move from building to building. I'll be here watching, so I'll know if you've made it to the gate or not. Remember, there's 600 caps in it if you make it.” The stranger passed Six a piece of paper and walked back to the house with his caps.

Six read the paper.

**The key to avoiding the artillery is to move from building-to-building up the northwest side of town toward the front gate. Stick to the high cover in the northeast corner of the two buildings, then make a bee line for the gate. The Boomers won't shoot at their own people, so stick to the fence until you make it to the gate. Also, I know there is an old train tunnel that enters the area from the south, but no one has ever come back out of there to say it is safe.**

“Kind of useless.” She passed it to Boone. “Let’s find somewhere high and hidden to take a look.”

A short search later led to Six and Boone lying prone with their rifles out in a hidden alcove. Six scanned the community in the distance.

“There’s gotta be like 300 people in there!” She said as she surveyed the sight before her. “And they’re in vault suits! That explains the self- sufficiency.” She scanned the gate guards. She spotted one with a missile launcher and one scanning the area with binoculars. “If only they knew how venerable there are.” Six said as she lined up her sights on the spotter. “Hmm… None of them are wearing side arms. Only weapons I see are the launchers and grenades on the guards.”

Six put down her scope. “We’ve got options at least. First we could kill them all. I’d like to avoid that however. So that leaves us with running their gauntlet. I think that could be done one of two ways. Option one, we follow the note’s instructions and go as fast as possible.”

“They’ve probably got a lot of practice with that artillery and the blast radius means even if they miss they could still kill you.” Boone added in.

“Option two is a more stealthy approach. I’m thinking stealth boys, nighttime, take it real slow and have a few distractions ready.”

“Or we could just forget it.”

“I suppose that’s option three.” Six sighed. “No, these people are going to die if they don’t adapt. The Legion would just send wave after wave of men and the NCR won’t leave them alone forever. Someone has to make contact with them.”

“And that someone is us.”

“No.” Six shook her head. “It’s me.”

“Two targets would mean they have to split their firepower. Give one of us a better chance.”

“No use risking two lives. Besides once I get across I can only hope they’ll be friendly. I need a sniper over my shoulder in case they aren’t.”

“I won’t just sit here and watch you die.” Boone replied harshly.

“I have no intention of dying but I don’t think I can let this go Boone. There are _kids_ in there. Happy families who have no idea what’s waiting on the other side of the river.” Six nodded to herself. “I think I need to do this.” Six sat up and grabbed her pack. “Is Freeside the closest place to get supplies?”

“No, probably Crimson Caravans.”

“Let’s go then.”

It was just before dark when Six and Boone got back to their vantage point. Six was sporting a snazzy new set of black recon armour. She also had a stealth boy attached to her waist. She set her pack and rifle to the side as she awkwardly darkened her face with camouflage paint. She wasn’t sure if she was doing it right. A quick glance at Boone, who was suppressing a smile, proved she probably wasn’t. She stuck her tongue out at him.

“You missed a spot… or two.” Boone took the paint and carefully finished applying it.

“Never done this before.” Six mumbled.

When he was finished, she reached into her pocket. “Here.” She held out the Platinum Chip to Boone. He just looked at it. “Hold onto this for me? You know what to do if something happens to me.”

“Six…” Boone hesitated. Then reluctantly took the chip. “Everyone who’s tried to make contact with the Boomers has died. Does that mean nothing to you?” Boone said harshly.

Six frowned. “I’m sorry Boone, but this is what I do.”

“Risk your life for people who’d never do the same for you?”

“You would.” Six smiled at him.

“I can’t just sit her and watch you die.” Boone whispered.

“Boone, don’t worry. I can’t die yet. I still need to kill Caesar.” She smiled at him, and then slipped away as night fell on the Mojave.


	44. Chapter 43: Hard Knocks

# Chapter 43: Hard Knocks

Six used the stealth boy to slip around the rocks and make it to the edge of the destroyed town. She was careful with every step and every breath. Once she reached the old town she went prone and went very slow. She kept an eye out for loose rubble or metal that would make noise and plotted her path through the town. She pressed on in the moonlit night, trying to be silent. Every few yards she would stop in cover and wait. The night dragged on.

As Six crawled, she often had to crawl past broken remains of previous attempts. She tried not to think about it. She was hidden in cover after midnight, having gone maybe half-way through the town when she saw a crater beside her and shiny metal glinting inside it. She risked turning her head to look. In the crater were two, person shaped objects. They were either men in very heavy metal armour or some sort of robots. She wondered while she held her ground but dismissed them as soon as she had to move again. She crawled on. Each foot of progress was one foot that didn’t need to be traversed while being bombarded.

It was maybe 3am when Six pulled behind a piece of broken wall that would act as cover. She was maybe fifty yards from the edge of the town and then fifty yards across open plains from the fence. Six shifted to crawl further but she brushed against some rocks. The slight impact caused the rocks to roll into the nearby crater. The noise was obvious in the still night. She didn’t even look up to check the spotter. She _knew_ he’d heard it. She tried scrambling to her feet, only to slip on the loose rubble. The slip cost her a precious second so once she was running she heard the whistling. She ran toward the biggest piece of cover at the edge of the town as the first blast hit where she has been crawling. The force from behind her almost lifted her off her feet and she fell to her hands and knee in the dirt. She heard the next shell approaching as she pulled herself behind the cover. The cover wasn’t enough and she was thrown to her left into a pile of building debris. She landed on her arm and felt something break. Six was angry now. She slid down the debris to land on her feet and took off running at full speed across the open plain. She heard the incoming shell and zigged hard to the right. She felt the blast force against her side but managed to keep her footing. She kept running. She was almost at the gate.

“Weapons down and hands in the air! Now!” Six shouted as she aimed Lucky at the spotter one handed. She was fairly certain her left arm was broken and her head hurt pretty badly.

“Hold it right there! Don't you move!” The Boomer sounded more amazed then threatening. “How the hell did you survive that bombardment?”

Six smiled despite the pain. “Simple enough. It's all in the timing.”

“But I had you zeroed in the whole time! Nobody's that fast! Move a muscle now and I'll blow you to pieces!”

“Looks like we’re at a stalemate. I didn't come here to attack you.”

“Then just - just stay where you are! Raquel'll be here any second...”

“Ok, then we wait.” Six responded with her gun still trained on the Boomer. So they stood with weapons trained on each other until Six saw a woman in combat armour running toward the gate.

“I'll take this from here!” The woman shouted. “I'm Raquel, Master-At-Arms for the Nellis homeland. Mother Pearl, our Eldest, wishes to speak to you.”

“All right. Lead the way.” Six said as she holstered her magnum and tried to make her broken arm look not broken to her hosts. Before she walked through the gate, she gave a subtle thumbs up behind her back to her partner.

“Follow close and mind your behaviour.” Raquel led the way and Six followed. Six noticed as they walked people were staring at her with wide eyes and open mouths. Six sniggered to herself. They approached one of the buildings and went inside.

“Welcome, child! Took your sweet time getting here, didn't you?” Greeted an old, but healthy woman. “I've been waiting a good five years for an outsider to come along and visit!”

“Well, you didn't exactly roll out a red carpet.” Six joked.

“Those howitzers of ours aren't just for entertainment, child! Explosive ordnance is what keeps the savages at a distance. Except you! There's something special about you, child, and it was the howitzers that gave you a chance to show it!”

“Uh-huh. How might I be of assistance?” Six asked. People always wanted something.

“Oh, so many ways! Small ones to begin with, so we can get used to what it's like to have a sav- outsider around and about. Should that go well, it may be you can help in big ways, too. We'll have to see.”

“How can we trust each other if you're going to be keeping secrets?” Six decided to be direct.

“You have to keep in mind that you're our first contact with the outside world since I was barely a woman. Seclusion has kept us safe. But the world around us is changing. Neon lights in the distance, patrolling robots, soldiers... My youngers think our guns can keep out the world, but I think we need to let it in, just a little, or become its victim. You're that little bit of the world, child. Welcome to Nellis.” Mother Pearl added kindly.

“Where do I start?”

“You picked a good time to stop by, for we're swimming in problems. My youngers can tell you all about it. Raquel could use help with the bug problem, Doc Argyll has wounded he's tending to, and Loyal and Jack might be looking for help with some repairs. Or you could just go see Pete at the museum and hear the story of our people. All you have to do there is listen. Come and go as you like, help or don't help, I leave it up to you. But I hope you'll show my youngers that not every outsider needs to be blown up.”

“Alright. I’ll do what I can to help. But I don’t work alone. I have a partner. We watch each other’s backs.” Six began.

“But this partner of yours didn’t run though the howitzers with you.”

“No. But he’s been watching my back since I got here. Do you know what a sniper is? Or a sharpshooter?”

“I’m familiar with the term, but perhaps you would explain it so I’m clear.”

“A sniper uses a rifle to make exceptionally accurate shots at distances beyond 1000 yards. My partner is a sniper. He’s been watching what happens here; making sure I’m safe. If something were to happen to me, he’d be pretty mad. He could kill a lot of you before you found him.”

“I see.” Pearl seemed shaken.

“This isn’t a threat or anything. Actually I guess it’s more of a warning. The world outside is changing, and so are the ways people could attack you.”

“I see.”

“I’d be happy to help out around here but as I said I don’t work alone. You’ll need to let my partner through the howitzers.”

“That can be arranged. Raquel will meet you at the gate and we’ll let your partner through. He is, however, your responsibility and any harm he may cause will fall back on you.”

“Understood. Thank you.” Six excused herself and headed back outside where people were still awestruck. Raquel followed her out.

“This sniper friend of yours is in the hills, I take it?”

“Probably.” Six answered. Her arm was starting to hurt and her head was getting fuzzy.

“He won’t be any trouble?”

“No more than I will be.” Six smiled at Raquel who just shook her head.

They reached the gate and Raquel spoke with the sentries. “All right, he’s clear to come through.”

“Excellent!” Six stuck two fingers in her mouth and gave a long, sharp whistle. Then she gave a big over exaggerated wave. Then they waited.

“Where is he?” Raquel eventually asked, sounding a little annoyed.

“He’s pretty far out. Give him some time.” About a minute later they saw Boone weaving through the destroyed town toward the gate. He was carrying both their packs and rifles. When he reached the gate they let him through warily.

“Boone!” Six greeted happily.

“Six. What’s going on?” Boone asked, eyeing her arm critically.

“I’ll explain later.” Six turned to Raquel. “We have free reign to do as we please, right?”

“So Mother Peal has said.”

“Alright, we’ll get to work shortly. See you in a bit!” Six waved then walked toward one of the buildings with Boone at her heels. Once she was behind the building, and out of view of the majority of the people, she leaned against the wall and slid down it into a sitting position.

“Your arm.” Boone said as he put down their gear.

“Yeah and my head.” Six said as she closed her eyes. She proceeded to tell him what Mother Pearl had said. While she spoke Boone set her arm and applied a Stimpak there and to the back of her head.

“So they need help.” Boone said as he sat beside her.

“Yeah.”

“Your arm needs time to set.”

“Yeah, Mother Pearl said something about wounded needing treatment. That’d be pretty low risk. She also said something about a museum. Shall we see to the wounded?” Six asked.

“In a few minutes. Catch your breath first.” Boone handed her a canteen.

“Thanks.” Six drank greedily and sighed.

They sat in the shade of the building for hour as the sun rose before they went looking for the infirmary. Six would have asked directions since the place was so big, but people tended to avoid them. Until one young girl ran up to them.

“You’re the woman who ran through the howitzers! Mother Pearl says you’re here to help us. Can you help me find Mister Cuddles?” She asked sadly.

“Who is Mister Cuddles?” Six asked with a smile.

“Mister Cuddles is my teddy. I lost him and I don't remember where.”

“Ok, I'll look for him.” Six agree.

“Thanks! Let me know when you find him.” Then the girl ran off to play with the other kids. Six looked over at Boone and giggled.

“What?” He asked.

“We’re on the case of the missing teddy!” Six exclaimed with a laugh. Boone just rolled his eyes.

Finally, they found the medical station. The giant sign out front totally gave it away.

“Hello?” Six said as she walked in.

“I know Mother Pearl is letting you wander Nellis as you please, Outsider, but I have patients to tend to.” The doctor said as Six entered.

“We’re looking for ways to make ourselves useful.” Six explained.

“I have three patients here who were gravely injured fighting those giant ants in the generator building a few days ago. I've stabilized their wounds, but they're in bad shape. Do you have medical training?” The doctor seemed desperate.

“I have extensive medical knowledge. Let's see what I can do.” Six said as she went over to wash her hands. Boone took up a spot near the door.

“If what you say is true, you can do us a world of good.” Six spent the rest of the morning working with Doctor Argyll in the medical station. Boone kept a constant watch over Six. She got the impression he didn’t trust these people. By noon, the patients had all been treated.

“Those men owe you their lives. Seems we could learn a thing or two from you savages, when it comes to medicine, at least.” Argyll said as Six was washing up.

Six smiled. “There’s a lot of knowledge out there in the world. You just have to be willing to search for it.”

“Speaking of knowledge, let’s check the museum! “Six headed out of the medical station and waved goodbye to the doctor.

The museum was nearby, another big sign gave it away. When they entered, Six and Boone were greeted by a child.

“You're the outsider! Mother Pearl sent word that you'd be stopping by. You must be eager to hear the story of our people!”

“Who... are you?” Six asked a bit surprised.

“Me? I'm Pete, Keeper of the Story. I know I seem kind of young. I was the apprentice Keeper of the Story until a couple months ago, but ol' Keeper Don, well... Whiskey and land mines don't go together. So it's up to me. I bet you want to know everything about us!”

Six held back a laugh. “I'd like to know all about your people, Pete!”

Pete approached the mural and Six followed. Boone found a place to sit. “Wonderful! I'm sure you've noticed the mural on the wall of this hut. Shall I tell you what it all means?”

“Ages ago, long before I was born, we lived underground. Everyone had guns but the overseer wouldn't let us explode anything, not even a hand grenade. We left and wandered the wastes. There were savages with knives. We blew them up with frag mines and grenades, burned them with flamethrowers. It was neat, but there was a downside. For every 43.6 savages we killed, we lost one of our own. We needed a new home. We needed Nellis. Here, we have prospered and multiplied. Here, our mighty guns destroy any savages who might try to harm us before they can even reach our gates! Well, until... but... not saying you want to harm us or you're a savage, but... anyways. Nellis has revealed many secrets. It has taught us how to fly the bombers once based here. And it has taught us where to find one! And that is our story so far, for this last image is our future. To restore the bomber, to fly the open skies in armored safety, raining high-explosive ordnance upon ignorant savages - this is our destiny! I'm pleased that you listened to the entire story! Perhaps there are details you'd like to know more about? Let me know.”

Six was left slack jawed, and then shook her head. “I have some questions about your people's history.”

“Ask away.” Pete said happily.

“Why did your ancestors leave the safety of a vault?” Six began.

“So you know about the vaults! Yes, we lived in one of those. Ours was numbered 34. In our vault, everyone had guns - but the overseer wouldn't let you fire off any of the really fun ones. I guess all the little pops and bangs at the firing ranges just got boring after a while!”

“Yeah, any detonation with a yield of less than a half-ton of TNT is a bit boring.” Six agreed, she heard Boone make a noise in the corner.

“Exactly! We haven't detonated any atomic warheads since before I was born, but besides that, to heck with nitpicky restrictions!”

“I'm surprised Nellis was empty when your people found it.” Six asked.

“Several atomic warheads detonated here hundreds of years ago, leaving the base highly radioactive. The savages of the wastes, ignoramuses, all avoided Nellis by habit.” Pete explained.

“My Pip-boy hasn’t gone off since I got here.” Six said checking the Geiger counter.

“You have a Pip-boy too! That's exactly right! You're very knowledgeable for a sav - an outsider!” Pete seemed excited.

“Ok, so how do you survive, totally cut off from the world?”

“Nellis is a completely self-sufficient community! We draw water from Lake Mead, solar arrays provide power, and we grow our own crops!”

“There must be more than that… Maybe you cultivate soy or legumes for protein? In addition to grains?” Six wondered aloud.

“Indeed we do! Very impressive.” Pete was very excited.

“Ok, but what are howitzers doing at an Air Force Base?” Boone perked up at this.

“You're right. They weren't here when we discovered Nellis! We found the guns at a huge weapon depot called Area 2, many miles from here! It took many weeks to drag the guns and their ammunition back to Nellis - and it was the last time any of us set foot beyond our homeland!”

“Woah! That howitzer battery is a monument to the grit and resolve of your people!” Six was surprised.

“Thank you so much! I'll be sure to pass that on.” Pete was very pleased.

“Ok, but what about this future? How has Nellis taught your people to fly?” Six was skeptical.

“Once we restored power, we learned that some elaborate chairs we'd been sleeping in were actually virtual reality simulators. We believe they were used to train combat pilots. We use them extensively. I alone have shot down over 500 Chinese Xian-85 fighters! Before you ask, I'm afraid there's no way you can be allowed to use the simulators. They are for our use only. Sorry.”

“Virtual Reality Simulators?! Really?! That sounds awesome!” Six bounced with excitement. “How did you learn where to find an old bomber?”

“Loyal found a file somewhere on the base, with magazine articles, photographs, a map, even. It seems that a bomber, apparently the 29th of its kind, crashed in Lake Mead on July 21st, 1948. Just imagine - that's over 300 years ago! The photographs showed that it was basically intact, and the map tells us exactly where to find it. Except we haven't left Nellis in decades.” Pete added sadly.

Six pondered. “You could attach ballast to the plane and then haul it here for repairs...”

“Yes! In fact, that's exactly what Loyal has planned to do. You should go talk to him!” Pete said gleefully.

“Oh, this could be amazing!” Six agreed, noticing Boone finally seemed interested. Six noticed it was almost dark outside. That would explain why she was so tired all of a sudden. “Well, Pete, I’ll talk to Loyal in the morning. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight sav-outsider.”

Six and Boone stepped out into the night air.

“Imagine a bomber raining death on the Legion!” Six said excitedly. She saw a grin on Boone’s face. “Let’s check in with Mother Pearl.” She and Boone headed back to the barracks where Six had met Mother Pearl.

“How is your visit with us going, stranger?” Mother Pearl greeted.

“I helped Doctor Argyll treat his patients. They should recover nicely.” Six said as she stretched her arms above her head and yawned.

“That’s wonderful news! And where are my manners? If you’re going to be staying with us you’ll need a place to sleep. The barracks-“

Six cut in then. “With respect ma’am, I think everyone would be more comfortable if we just found a place close by to camp.”

“Camp?” Mother Pearl asked in surprise.

“Yes, ma’am. We’re pretty used to it and it will give both sides some breathing room.” Six smiled.

“That’s very gracious of you.” Mother Pearl smiled.

“See you in the morning ma’am.” Six said and headed back out into the quickly darkening night. Six and Boone headed away from the little town and found a decent spot to camp within sight of the howitzers. They built up a fire and had some dinner.

“What the NCR wouldn’t give to get their hands on those.” Boone said, indicating the howitzers.

“Mmm… Any help the Boomers can give would be useful against the Legion.” Six said as she leaned back on the bedroll. “We should keep watch tonight.” Six said with her eyes closed. “I don’t completely trust them. Yet.”

“Alright, get some sleep.” Boone looked over at Six who didn’t respond. “Goodnight.” He said.


	45. Chapter 44: Ant Misbehavin’

# Chapter 44: Ant Misbehavin’

 

Six slept heavily. She had been very tired. Boone woke her as usual to take watch. While Boone slept, Six changed back into her usual armoured vest and gear. After sunrise, Six headed over to wake Boone.

“Hey.” She said as she gently shook his shoulder. He tensed up as he woke, but didn’t lash out this time. “Good morning!” Six said sweetly. She then headed back to the fire to cook up some breakfast. When they were ready, they sought our Raquel.

“What is it, savages?” Raquel greeted them from a distance.

“Aw, come on! Savages? Still?” Six argued. Raquel just looked at her. “Fine, Mother Pearl said you have a bug problem?"

“Long story short, the power failed a few days ago because giant ants have tunneled into the generator room and set up a nest. I led a team down to exterminate them, but there were... so many of them. We lost. Two killed, three wounded. Personally, I think it's more than a savage can handle, but if you want to kill those ants and switch the power back on, feel free.” Raquel said matter of factly.

“Your wounded are on the mend, as for the ants, we can handle a few ants.” Six rolled her eyes.

“Sure, anyone can. But there's more than a few down there. See for yourself. One other thing. The ants must be eating gunpowder from the munitions down there, or something. They exploded when hit by a flamethrower. One of us was using a laser pistol - same thing. Bullets seem okay, just don't hit the artillery shells. Loyal's been working on some kind of weapon to use against them. Maybe you should check with him.”

Six shook her head. “We'll do it, even though you're just trying to get us killed.”

“Don't get my hopes up.” Raquel walked away.

“Nice lady.” Six said, he word dripping with sarcasm. “Let’s find Loyal.” They found Loyal in one of the large hangers.

“I hope Pearl knows what she's doing, letting you wander around Nellis as you please.”

“Only looking to make myself useful.” Six assured.

“If that's so, how about you look into repairing the solar arrays on the roof of the generator building? Nothing too complicated about it, but it's a long ways to walk my old bones, and there's been that ant problem over near there. You can't miss the array. It's on top of the generator building smack dab in the middle of Nellis between the two runways.”

“Repairing solar panels? That’s not a thing I can do.” Six sighed. “What about spare parts?”

“Ha! If we had spare parts, do you think I'd be asking you to fix the damn things? That's rich. No, we ran out of spares a while back, and Jack and I have been doing our best to patch the arrays up as best we can. Sadly, we're at our wit's end. There have to be spare parts somewhere around the wasteland, but I just don't know where to direct you. You may have noticed we don't get out much.”

“Well, HELIOS had hundreds of panels.” Six said, looking over at Boone.

“Are you talking about that damn bright light we've seen blast off to the south occasionally? I was wondering what the hell that was. If they've got the parts, bring them on back. We need to get the array back up and charging.”

“Ok, Raquel said you were working on some kind of weapon to fight the giant ants?” Six asked.

“I started building a sonic emitter that might do the trick, but it's useless without knowing the exact frequency that would kill the ants.” Loyal admitted.

“Think of it as a field test. A trial run. If it doesn’t work, we’ll do it the hard way.”

“If you're willing to take the risk, be my guest. I've got it set to broadcast a powerful signal at 24,000 hertz. Just place it near their nest and cross your fingers. Signal's too high for people to hear, so no harm done, but it might make you feel sick to your stomach.”

“Alright. Thanks, Loyal.” Six took the emitter and they headed off toward the generator building.

When they reached the building, Six quickly checked the solar panels.

“Nope. I can’t fix this.” She said and headed down to the doors. Six and Boone drew their weapons and headed in. The ants weren’t difficult to kill with regular bullets. They just had to check their fire and make sure they didn’t hit anything explosive. They made their way down and killed everything that moved. Six reset the generators and threw the breaker and everything started up like clockwork.

“Beautiful!” Six said, fitting the emitter in place in case they missed anything. Something tapped her on the shoulder. Boone was staring off toward the other side of the building. Six followed his gaze. She saw what had him entranced. The room was full of shelves. They were floor to ceiling and all the shelves were full of different varieties of explosive ordinance.

“Woah.” Six whispered.

“That’s a lot of ordinance.” Boone added.

“No wonder the NCR wants to be friends.” Six added. They stared for another minute. “Let’s go.” Boone nodded and they headed out to find Raquel.

“I see the power's back on. The ants are all dead?” Raquel greeted gruffly.

“Yup, it's safe to go down there now.” Six said cheerily.

“Maybe Pearl is right about you, because I don't know how you pulled that off. I'll tell Loyal to send someone down to clear out the eggs and repair the generators. Good work.”

“Thanks! We may be leaving this afternoon to go get Loyal some spare part for the solar arrays. We’re safe to leave?”

“Yes, just notify the gate guard before you leave and make sure you’re recognized before you try and return.”

“Understood.” Six said. Six and Boone headed off to see Mother Pearl again. They were stopped by a Boomer along the way.

“So you're the outsiders. Lived your whole life out there, huh? Wow. I always thought you savages probably spoke a different language, but I hear you sound like us.” He said in greeting.

Six thought for a second. “Nah. I was gonna mess with you but…. Nah.” She laughed. “So what can I help you with?”

“What I could use is some scrap metal. It may not sound exciting, but around here we have to recycle every rivet and plate. The other thing, you being from the outside and all, well, I guess you'd call it a personal matter but, well... Eh, forget it!” He turned to walk away.

“A ‘personal matter,’ hmm? Handsome guy like you, I bet there's a girl involved.” Six said coyly. Boone snorted from beside her.

“You think I'm handsome? Wow, I wonder if she does, too!” The Boomer said happily.

“So tell me about this girl that caught your interest!” Six pressed.

“There's an outpost near here. The signs say "Crimson Caravan?" It seems like they carry things to and fro for people out there? Well, every once in a while I watch the outpost through one of the spotters' binoculars. And sometimes there's this girl there, this special girl... And sometimes it's like she's watching me back with her binoculars! Except she's probably just watching Nellis. I haven't tried waving.”

“Maybe I could talk to her for you. What's she look like?” Six asked.

“Oh, you can't miss her! She has short red hair and she's the most beautiful woman who ever lived! You'd really talk to her for me? What if she feels the same way? What if she comes here like you did? What if she gets blown up? What if she doesn't like me? Oh jeez, I better just let you handle it. I'm better with machines. They don't make my stomach queasy like this!”

“I'll look into it.” Six said with a smile.

“That would be amazing. As in, I would thank you forever.” The Boomer then ran off.

“Matchmaking, now?” Boone muttered from beside her.

“Oh come on, Boone! It’s young love!” Six laughed. “Even if they don’t work out, it’s more exposure to outsiders for the tribe.”

They headed to see Mother Pearl.

“How is your visit with us going, stranger?” Pearl greeted.

“Doing what we can. Speaking of which, Loyal needs some spare parts to fix the solar arrays. I know a place we may be able to get some. It’s a few days away, plus a few days of work and a few days back. So, we’ll be heading out this afternoon. We should be back in about a week.” Six explained.

“Understood. Stay safe, child.” Mother Pearl.

“Bye ma’am.” Six waved and headed out.

On their way out, Six made sure to say goodbye to the gate guard. Six and Boone walked through the destroyed town nervously but they made it through safely. Six saw the stranger on the other side. She ran up to him.

“Jumpin' Jesus on a pogo stick! You're the first one to make it through alive, let alone manage a return trip.”

“Ha! I told you so!” Six gloated. “I believe you said you would double my money.”

The stranger counted out 600 caps. Six took them and gloated some more.

A quick stop at Crimson Caravans compounds revealed information on a redhead named Janet. But she was currently out on a run. So Six and Boone headed to the Lucky 38 for the first night. From there they crossed south to the 188 without difficulty. On the way to HELIOS, Boone spoke up.

“Do you even know what spare parts they need?” He asked.

“Not even the slightest idea.” She smiled at him. “But I planned ahead. I was thinking we’d get Chris to gather the parts for us.”

“Chris? The guy from REPCONN?” Boone asked.

“Yeah, it should be easy for him.”

“Huh. Good idea.”

“I have them, once in a while.” Six smirked.

They reached Novac late in the evening and headed to Six’s room. They both got cleaned up and Six settled in for the night. She watched as Boone headed for the couch and sighed.

“That can’t be as comfortable as I claimed it was.”  Six said as she shook her head.

“It’s fine.” Boone said as Six had expected.

“I don’t need the whole bed. If it doesn’t make you too uncomfortable, you’re welcome to share.” Six quickly added. “But it’s up to you!”

Boone hesitated.

“Alight.” Six said with a soft smile. “Goodnight, Boone.” She said as she snuggled under the blankets.

“Goodnight, Six.” Boone replied as he settled on the couch.


	46. Chapter 45: Sunshine Boogie

# Chapter 45: Sunshine Boogie

 

Six bolted upright just before dawn, letting out a strangled noise as she gasped for breath. Coughing, she caught her breath.

“You alright?” Came a concerned voice from nearby.

Six didn’t say anything as she caught her breath. Then she looked up. “Sorry, I woke you.” She said as she saw Boone still lying on the couch.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Boone said firmly.

“Even though they’re all dead, they’re still in my dreams.” Six said shaking her head. Six took a deep breath. “But at least when I wake up I know they’re all dead.” Six smiled a bit. “Ready to get started?”

“Yeah.” The pair got up and got ready then they headed out to find Chris.

“Chris! Chris!” Six called when she saw him in the distance.

“The Courier. What can I do for you?” Chris asked, less raspily than before.

“Do you know anything about solar panels?” Six asked.

“Why?”

“I need to strip a few for parts.”

“That I can do.” Six, Chris and Boone headed to HELIOS I.

“Courier, you’re back.” Lieutenant Haggerty greeted.

“I need a favour. Well, in reality I need a favour so I can help the Boomer so I can help the NCR. It’s convoluted. Anyways, I want to see if there are any broken panels in the solar yard.”

“Broken panels? I think there are a few out there.” The lieutenant responded.

“Do you mind if we strip them for parts?” Six asked sweetly.

“Well, if you only touch the broken ones, I see no problem with it.”

“Yes!” Six shouted. “Let’s get to work!”

They managed to find three panels that were broken beyond repair. Chris spent the day striping them while Six and Boone got updated on gossip from the NCR. Apparently there were whispers of a high profile visitor coming to the Mojave for a publicity thing. By early evening, Chris was done and they carried the parts back to Novac.

“I’ll pack these up so you can transport them.” Chris told them. “Pick them up here in the morning.”

“Thanks again, Chris.” Six said as they left Chris’s house.

“I need to stop in at Cliff’s.” Six said as they walked toward the dinosaur.

“Well, look whose back. And I see Boone managed to catch up with you.” Cliff greeted.

“Yeah.” Six said blushing a bit. “Cliff, I need dinosaurs. How many do you have?” Six asked.

“How many do you need?” Cliff asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Ten, maybe? And a big bag for’em.”

“Okay. Anything else?” Cliff said as he started putting dinosaurs into a big duffle bag.

“Got any teddy bears? Toy cars? Baseballs? Or any other toys?” Six asked excitedly.

“Got a few here.” Cliff answered.

“Throw’em all in.”

“Alright what are ya trading?” Cliff asked.

Six pulled the recon suit out of her pack. “How about this?”

“Oh, that’s a nice set of armour.” The two haggled and eventually Six left with the duffle bag and a sac full of caps.”

Boone looked at her oddly.

“What?” Six asked shyly.

“For the kids?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She replied sheepishly.

“Those spare parts are pretty heavy. That’s gonna add even more weight.” He said indicating the bag she carried.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll carry it.”

Boone smiled at her. “We’ll trade off.” Six elbowed him in the side and laughed. Then they headed to Six’s room.

Six and Boone arrived at Chris’s house right as dawn broke. He had carefully wrapped and packaged the parts for transport. Six and Boone carefully fit them in their packs. Boone had been right. The spare parts were indeed heavy and even carrying only a third of the weight; Six was surprised at the weight.

“Be careful with the parts.” Chris cautioned.

“We will. Thanks again, Chris.” With that Six and Boone headed north. The trip to the 188 was slow. Six had to get used to the weight and took several breaks on the way. Boone didn’t seem to be bothered much by the weight. When she asked him about it he told her about his basic training. It was just another way she lagged behind him. She just sighed and kept walking. Six was exhausted by the time they reached the 188. Even so, before she settled in for the night she scoured the outpost for toys.

The walk to the Lucky 38 was better. Six was a little stiff but managed a decent pace. She also had a hot bath and warm bed to look forward to.

As they left Freeside the next morning, Six sensed the town was uneasy. As she looked around she saw the Kings were on edge and the townsfolk appeared frightened. She made a mental note to check out what was going on after her precious cargo was delivered.

They left Freeside and headed for the Crimson Caravans compound. When they entered Six saw the woman immediately.

“You should go talk to Blake or Alice, they handle most of our contact with visitors.” The redhead said as Six approached.

“Janet, right? I don't suppose you watch the Boomers over in Nellis sometimes, do you?” Six asked carefully.

“I watch all sorts of things with my binoculars. Who wants to know, and why?” The redhead was already angry.

“I've been inside Nellis. There's a young man there who has a crush on you.” She said with a laugh.

The red head settled down quickly. “Nice-looking blonde boy? I always wondered if he was watching me back! What's he like?”

“He's nice, maybe a little naive. Seems convinced you're the love of his life.” Six shrugged.

“I'd love to go meet him. Is there any way the Boomers would let me visit Nellis?”

“I don’t know, I'll ask Pearl to make an exception for you.”  Six thought aloud.

“This is so exciting! Let me know how it turns out.” Janet said and went back to her work.

Six made a few quick trades and then they headed off to Nellis. When they reached the destroyed town, Six gave a loud whistle and waved. The spotter waved back and Six and Boone crossed the destroyed town carefully. When they got to the gate, Six waved to the spotter. They entered the base and headed to the center of town. Six beckoned over one of the mini Boomers.

“I need you to go round up all the other kids and meet me near Mother Pearl’s barracks, ok? Tell them the outsiders have brought them a big surprise!” The mini Boomer ran off.

Six and Boone got to Mother Pearl’s barracks to find almost everyone gathered around. Six and Boone gently placed their packs on the ground.

“Loyal?” Six asked and looked around.

“Over here, outsider.” Loyal stepped out of the crowd.

Six produced the spare parts package and handed it to Loyal. “Our friend down in Novac was able to strip a few broken solar panels of all their spare parts for you. Boone is carrying two more bundles for you.”

Loyal examined the package. “This is exactly what we need! And you say you’ve brought more?!” He said as he looked toward Boone who handed off his two bundles to two other people.

“We also brought something else. It’s not really important, per se. But I thought you might want it anyways.” Six knelt down and unzipped the duffle bag. She pulled out a teddy bear. “Would you kids like some new toys?” She asked. All of the kids stepped forward in awe. Then the older ones hesitated and looked toward Mother Pearl. Mother Pearl nodded and seconds later the kids were swarming around Six. She laughed aloud and started passing out toys. Even some of the adults started laughing at the children’s intensity. Finally the bag was empty and the kids ran off laughing and smiling, leaving Six doing the same.

“Well, that was mighty generous of you.” Six glanced up to see Mother Pearl standing over her.

“Heh. It was worth it!” Six said, smiling up from the dirt she was sitting in. Boone reached out to help Six up.

“When you’re done out here, come on in and see me. We have something to discuss.” With that Mother Pearl left and most of the people started to wander off.

“Jack! Get your butt over here!” Six called when she saw Jack walking away sadly. Jack perked up and ran over.

“Have you seen her? The redhead of my dreams?” He asked.

“Good news. She feels the same way!” Six exclaimed.

“She does? You mean it? That's incredible! What happens next? Can she come here? How do we make sure she doesn't get blown up? Should I talk to the gunners? Or to Pearl?” He seemed nervous.

“I'm working on it. I need to talk to Pearl first.” Six laughed.

“Okay, I'm just really excited is all.”

“I gathered that.” Six laughed again. “I’ll find you later!” Six hoisted her now light pack onto her back and headed into the barracks laughing.

“Welcome back, friend.”

“Thanks, ma’am. Can I talk to you about something?” Six asked hesitantly.

“Of course.” Mother Pearl smiled.

“Jack is interested in a girl.” Six began.

“Well well, this is welcome news. Who is she?”

“She works for the Crimson Caravan.” Six explained.

“She's with those traders? They've tried to contact us before, but I'm not interested in trading with greedy savages. This presents a bit of a problem. Jack isn't allowed to leave Nellis, and I doubt she would make it through the artillery alive.”

“Come on, Pearl, think of the joy it would bring Jack. He's in love!” Six smile broadly.

“You're right. I'd be wrong to deny Jack such joy in his life. He's done right by the tribe many times over. Tell Jack this girl is free to enter, but he is responsible for her actions.”

“Yes!” Six bounced in place. Then caught herself. “Uh… What did you want to talk about?”

“I believe the time has come for you to show your value in full. The people have come to accept having you around. Find Loyal and ask him about our people's fondest dream. He will tell you what to do next.”

“Alright ma’am.” Six waved and headed out to find Loyal with Boone close behind her.

They were directed to one of the hangers to find Loyal. Jack found them when they entered.

“Hi! I can't believe I'm going to meet my red-headed lady soon! I'm really nervous about it!?” He asked hopefully.

“I spoke to Pearl, but Janet needs a way past the artillery.” Six said.

“Here take this Boomer outfit. I'll let the gunners know she is coming, and not to shoot at her.”

“Excellent idea!” Six took the outfit and shoved it into her bag. “Now where’s Loyal?”

Jack pointed the way and Six found Loyal easily.

“Pearl sent word saying it's all right to tell you about the Lady in the water.” Loyal greeted.

“This is the plane isn’t it? Tell me _everything_!” Six said excitedly.

“A long time ago - long before the war that killed just about everything that ever lived - a bomber crashed not far from here. A bomber was a flying contraption that could drop explosives down on anything it flew over. But anyway, moving on... This bomber crashed down in Lake Mead, pretty damn near intact. When we got to Nellis, see, I found this article in a magazine all about it. There was another B-29 around here, part of a museum. Couldn't fly, but had a lot of spare parts, see? Get where I'm going? Since I was a young man, I've dreamed of raising that Lady from the lake and bringing her back to life. What do you say?” Loyal asked.

“ _Amazing_! Where is the bomber located?” Six asked.

“It's at the bottom of Lake Mead. I'll mark its location on your Pip-boy map.” Loyal fiddled with her Pip-boy and the location showed up.

“What have you got to raise it?” Six asked excitedly.

“Attach deployable ballast to the plane and float it on up! Here is a remote detonator. Once the ballast is attached to the plane just hit the detonator from the shore and let buoyancy handle the rest.” Loyal was just as excited as Six, maybe more.

“Uhh, slight problem. Any ideas how to get to the bottom of Lake Mead without drowning?” Six asked.

“Might try holding your breath. If that doesn't sound good enough, talk to Jack. He was working on a rebreather once.”

“Righto.” Six thought again. “How exactly do you plan to get the plane back here?”

“The robots are going to handle it. They'll break the plane down into pieces and move it up from Callville Bay in one shot.”

“Are you planning to use diversionary tactics?” Six asked.

“Exactly. We'll be shelling an unoccupied location in Outer Vegas to get their attention elsewhere. By the time they realize they aren't under attack, the plane and the bots will be long gone. The kids wish we were shelling a real target, but Pearl thinks it wise to not start up a war just as the lady has risen.”

“Yeah, I’d probably be sent to kill you all if you shelled a populated area.” Six said absentmindedly. “Now let’s see these ballasts!” Loyal led them to two very large objects. Six groaned. “Those probably weight 100 pounds each!”

“120 to be exact.” Loyal laughed.

“We’ll pick them up and head out tomorrow.” Six sighed and then headed off to find Jack.

“Jack! I need a rebreather!” She shouted when she got close.

“I just need some parts from a pressure cooker to create a hermetic seal for the rebreather. Problem is, I know there’s one around hear but I can’t seem to find it.” Six went on a scavenger hunt but it was Boone who found it. “Okay, it looks like the valve from the cooker was a perfect fit. Here is the rebreather.” Six took the rebreather and she and Boone headed off to their campsite.

“Think it’ll work?” Boone asked when the fire was roaring.

“Getting the plane to fly? Maybe. Lots of problems to work out but they seem dedicated.”


	47. Chapter 46: Volare!

# Chapter 46: Volare!

 

They went back to see Loyal bright and early the next morning. Boone offered to carry the ballasts. Six demanded to carry one. Rather than argue, he suggested they put their gear into one pack and he carry a ballast and the pack. Six grudgingly agreed. They headed out early with the intention of reaching Camp Golf by dark. Six struggled to keep up but never said a word about the weight. Not long after they spotted Camp Golf on the horizon, a squad of troopers ran out to meet them.

“Courier!” Greeted Mags.

“Mags?!” Six panted.

“What is this you’re carrying?” O’Hanrahan came up and took the ballast off her back and carried it easily.

“What are you guys doing here?” Six asked the squad.

“The spotters observed a First Recon beret in the distance and deduced it was you two.”  Poindexter commented. “The camp is quite excited about the arrival of the two people who removed the threat at Cottonwood Cove.”

“Oh, that.” Six said as they walked toward the camp.

“ _That_ she says. Yes, _that_!” Mags laughed.

“That was a whole centuria!” Razz put in.

“Yup, eighty men led by a centurion!” Six laughed.

“Where did you learn what a centuria is?” Boone asked surprised.

“Hey! I know things!” Six indicated.

“You asked a trooper?” Boone asked.

“Yes.” Six pouted. Boone actually laughed at that. The sound was rough and hoarse from disuse. Nonetheless, it was like music to Six’s ears. She laughed along with him, doubting he was even aware it was the first time she’d heard him laugh.

“Is there going to be a party?” Six asked with a smile.

“Don’t know, but there are a few ranger who want details on what happened.” Mag answered.

“Details, eh?” Six laughed as they entered camp and we’re swarmed by troopers and rangers alike. As much as Six had wanted to get some sleep, the troopers and rangers would have none of it and demanded the story. At first Six hadn’t wanted to tell it, seeing as she had almost not survived. But eventually the rangers coaxed it out of her.

“Wait, wait, wait! He _accepted_?!” One ranger asked.

“Yeah, surprised the hell outta me too! But he did.” Six answered.

“But why’d you ask for just your own freedom?” A trooper asked.

“Couldn’t ask for too much. I don’t think the decanus thought he would lose but I think the others would have put up more of a fuss to him accepting if it would have lost both their prizes.”

“The switchblade was poisoned?”

“I only found out later.”

“Mother Darkness is some bad shit. Lost a few friends to that. You’re lucky to have survived.”

“Yeah well, that’s thanks to Boone.”

The conversation went late into the night. To Six’s embarrassment, Boone even added in the fact that the first thing she did when she came to was kick him. Six went red at that and the troopers and rangers all laughed. Eventually the story was done and Six begged for sleep. The ranger’s agreed and Six and Boone retired to the same supply tent as before.

“Ugh, are troopers always so easily excited?” Six sighed as she rolled out a bedroll.

“Heh, this is a boring post.” Boone replied.

“I guess.” Six yawned. “Get to go for a swim tomorrow.” Six smiled sleepily then fell into her bedroll. “G’night, Boone.” Her voice was muffled by the blankets.

“Goodnight, Six.”

Six woke early to find Boone already awake. She quickly grabbed her ballast and they headed east along the lake. Boone picked off the lakelurks that were dumb enough to approach them. They walked for hours to find the place on the bank closest to the bomber. By midafternoon they had found it.

“I’ll go for a swim. See what’s to see.” Six striped down to her underwear and tank top and grabbed the rebreather. She jumped into the water and then fit the rebreather in place. She dove under and tried it out. When she was sure if was working. She gave a thumbs up to Boone and dove under.

She dove to the bottom and followed the blip on her Pip-boy. She swam south. The water was surprisingly clear. She finally reached the blip but didn’t see the bomber. She kept looking. When she finally stumbled on the bomber she was surprised by its size. She swam close and inspected it. Once her curiosity was sated she swam up to the surface. Six broke the surface and swam back toward the shore.

She pulled the rebreather off. “It’s _amazing_! It’s exactly like they said! Pass me a ballast and I’ll get started.”

“Safe down there?” Boone asked before her moved to pass her a ballast.

“Haven’t seen anything yet.” She put the rebreather back in place and took the ballast. The ballast pulled her quickly to the bottom and she had trouble carrying it to the bomber. She managed to wrestle it into place and went back for the second one. The second one was easier. As she was securing it in place she thought she felt something swim behind her. She looked quickly but saw nothing. She finished securing the ballast and turned to head to shore only to find herself face to face with a lakelurk. She saw those big beady eyes and the claws coming toward her so she poked the eyes. The lakelurk flinched back violently and Six made a break for it. She swam toward shore feeling more lakelurks swimming around her. She swam as fast as she could and finally saw the shore. She broke the surface and pulled the rebreather off. “Lakelurks!” She yelled as she clamoured up the boulders onto the shore. She heard the high caliber round from close by and felt a sickly splatter on her back.

A few more lakelurks tried to get to Six on the shore but Boone was ready. It only took a few more kills to dissuade the other lakelurks and soon they disappeared back into the depths.

“You alright?” Boone asked as he helped Six up.

“Yeah, and they were even polite enough to wait until I was done to attack.” Six said happily as she quickly redressed and grabbed her gear. When she was finished she pulled the detonator from her their single pack while still laid on the ground. “Ready?” She asked excitedly.

“Go for it.” Boone replied.

Six pulled the trigger. There was no sound immediately. After a second, bubbles appeared in the distance. The bubbles got bigger and bigger until the bomber loudly crashed to the surface.

“Yes!” Six cried and stared jumping up and down. She almost missed the faint buzzing. Almost. She turned quickly. “Cazadors!” Six shouted as she saw the first giant blue insect crest the nearby ridge. They both drew their weapons fast, but Boone got off the first shot. More cazadors followed the first. Six missed her first shot at the wildly erratic and small insects. She fired again and again, missing as many shots as she hit.

“Flank!” Six heard Boone yell and a quick glance revealed more insects approaching from his side. Six kept firing. She couldn’t count how many Cazadors there were. Boone was clearing the flank, but Six couldn’t keep up with the number from the front. A few insects got too close and she had to drop her rifle and draw her magnum. She caught sight of Boone out of the corner of her eye as she aimed at a cazador. He didn’t see the cazador approaching from his left.

“Boone!” Six called just as the cazador’s stinger stabbed him high on his left side. She tried to ignore the pained sound Boone made and focused on killing the cazadors. Agonizing seconds later, Six killed the last one and ran over to Boone, who was down on one knee. His rifle was in the dirt beside him and there was a dead cazador close by with a combat knife through it. Six immediately noticed the missing stinger on the cazador.

“Boone!” She knelt beside him and steadied him as she looked at the stinger lodged under his arm.

“Shit! I need to get this out!” Six didn’t have time to be gentle. Cazadors were venomous and the broken stinger was likely still pumping out venom. “This is gonna hurt like hell.” She said and immediately grabbed the stinger. After only an instant of hesitation, she pulled; hard. She felt skin and muscle tear as the barbed stinger tore free. It almost made her sick. Boone’s cry of pain made her feel worse. The blood now flowed freely from the wound and Six went for the med kit. Before she could retrieve it she saw Boone lose his balance. She caught him and sat him down. She grabbed the med kit and cracked it open. After a quick search she pulled out two small, glass vials.

“Drink this.” She ordered. Boone didn’t respond. His head was bobbing and his eyes were closed. “Boone!” Six shouted. His eyes opened a crack.  “Come on!” She didn’t have time for this. With one hand she tilted his head back and with the other she poured the antivenom into his mouth. He coughed and choked but managed to swallow. Six repeated the process with the second vial; the cazador had been big. This time he barely got it down. A moment later Six saw his eyes close.

“Boone?” She tried. She only just managed to catch him before he fell back into the dirt. She lowered him carefully onto his back.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Six said aloud. She quickly worked to staunch the bleeding as best she could and field dress the wound.

She needed to get him out of here. There could be more cazadors nearby. She holstered Lucky then gathered their weapons and gear and placed them in a pile. She stopped to think for a second and remembered a nearby dock with a small shack they had passed earlier that day. That was the nearest shelter, but getting Boone there wouldn’t be easy. She had barely been able to lift the ranger and she hadn’t needed to be careful then. She didn’t have a choice. Leaving their weapons and gear in a pile, she pulled Boone’s arms over her shoulders and managed to get him into a sort of piggy back.

It took far longer than she had expected and probably didn’t look very dignified but she got Boone to the shack. She sat him against the wall while she unlocked and scouted the building. Luckily it was clear. She cleared a space and pulled Boone inside. Once he was safe she relocked the door and ran back for their gear.

Once she returned with the gear she locked the door from the inside and tended to Boone as best she could. She removed his tactical vest and cut off his bloody shirt. She carefully cleaned and stitched the wound. Then she bandaged everything tightly. When she was finished she laid out their bedroll and pulled Boone on top. She got him as comfortable as possible. She placed his beret beside him with his sunglasses in it. She also laid his rifle beside him. Soon there was nothing to do but wait.

She started by searching the small shack for any supplies. She found a few things but nothing exciting. She cleaned her guns to keep herself distracted. Then she tried reorganizing their pack. Finally she figured she’d try cleaning Boone’s tactical vest. She picked it up and a folded piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Six knelt to pick it up. The side she could see was blank but slightly blood stained. She flipped it over. When she saw the one word written on the other side her heart sank. _Carla_ was written neatly on the piece of paper. Six could see there was writing on the inside of the folded piece of paper. _A letter._ She surmised. She stood still and thought. A minute passed and then she sighed. She placed the letter in his beret, under his sunglasses. She placed their canteen beside his beret and left their pack within arm’s reach of Boone. She then stood and shouldered her rifle. With a deep sigh, Six turned and headed toward the door. She looked back at the unconscious Boone before she left the shack, locking the door behind her.


	48. Chapter 47: Indescribably Blue

# Chapter 47: Indescribably Blue

 

Boone woke to a sharp pain in his chest. The pain radiated out from below his left shoulder to the rest of his body. _The cazador_. He remembered. _Six!_   He opened his eyes. He was in a dark wooden building. The only light came through the mostly boarded up windows. He wasn’t sure where he was. He tried to sit up but the searing pain when he tried to move left him breathing hard. So he settled for turning his head to get a better view of the building. Beside him was his beret with his sunglasses in it. There was also a canteen and his rifle and he could see their pack not far away. There was no sign of Six.

Boone lay still for several minutes before he tried to sit up again. This time he managed to sit up and readjust himself so he was leaning against the wall of the building. Even the small movement of sitting up left him panting for breath. Once he caught his breath he noticed he was sitting on their bedroll, shirtless. He looked down at the clean, neatly wrapped bandages around his chest. He grabbed the nearby canteen and drank deeply. That’s when he noticed something else in his beret. Something off white and stained with blood. He pulled the beret closer and picked up the letter. He read the word written on the outside. _Carla_ was written in his hand writing. He flicked open the letter and read it, as he had done so many times before.

**Carla,**

**If you're reading this, then you know. Sorry. Wanted to make it back home to you.**

**The pension won't be much but it should help you and the baby get by. Want you to remarry when you meet the right person. Don't want you to have to be on your own.**

**Not sure the right way to say how I feel about you. Think you know already, though. Always seemed like you knew what I meant, maybe better than I did. Wish I was there with you now.**

**There are things I couldn't tell you. Tried. Whatever you learn over time about my service in the NCR, hope you can forgive me.**

**Lastly, know you were against it, but if it's a girl, want her to be named after her mother. Know it’s playing dirty to win the argument this way, but too bad. It's worth it.**

**Craig**

Boone sighed aloud to himself. The Courier had found this letter. Probably _read_ this letter.  He had told her that he was trying to move on; trying to put the past behind him. Yet here was a symbol of his past, one that he carried with him every day; one that he’d almost forgot he was even carrying. He’d told the Courier he cared about her and then she’d found this. She probably thought he had been lying before. He’d probably hurt her again.

Everything inside him wanted to crumple the letter and throw it away. But something stopped him. He didn’t know what or why but he couldn’t do it. He was staring at the letter in his hand so intently he missed the light ticking near the door. He heard the click just as the door opened. He tried to reach for his rifle but the pain stopped him. He looked toward the door and locked eyes with a pair of friendly golden eyes.

“You’re awake!” Six said with a smile as she entered the shack and closed the door behind her. As she approached she saw the letter in his hand. “Oh.” The smile fell from her face and she stopped a few feet from him. “Sorry, it fell out of your vest. I…” Six hesitated and looked at the floor. “I didn’t read it.” Six looked up to him and offered what he knew was a fake smile. “Since you’re awake, the antivenom must have done its job. So I can finally apply a Stimpak to that wound.” Six approached and knelt beside him. She put her rifle down and pulled out their med kit.

“Thought you might’ve left.” Boone said finally.

Six looked up at him with a harsh look he hadn’t seen before. “Do you truly think so little of me; that I’d leave my injured partner alone in the desert?”

“I… no.” Boone replied. That wasn’t what he had meant. He’d just upset her more. “How long was I out?” He asked to buy some time.

“Two days.” Six answered as she applied a Super Stimpak to his arm. “We’re at the dock we passed on our way to the bomber.” Six paused and sat on the ground while she waited for the Stimpak to work its wonders. “Loyal’s robots have been coming and going using the boat launch here. Mr. Handys, Mr. Gutsys and protectrons. I cleared the cazadors out of the hanger nearby before they got here. Spent yesterday just watching them come and go. They finished gathering everything sometime last night. I haven’t seen any more today. It’s been pretty quiet today.” They sat in uncomfortable silence while the Stimpak finished. When the Stimpak finished, Boone removed it himself before Six could get up.

Boone sighed aloud. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything, Boone.” Six shook her head slowly. “I thought there was something else between us, something more. But I was just naïve.” Six’s voice took on a hard edge. “Now I know better.” Six got to her feet with her rifle in hand. “Partner.” She said bitterly. “You should get some rest.” She turned and headed for the door.

“Six! Wait!” Boone called after her. She didn’t stop and slammed the door behind her. As much as Boone wanted to follow, he was in no condition to do so. He sighed and laid back down on the bedroll. As anxious as he was, he was also exhausted.

Boone wasn’t sure how long he slept. When he woke it was dark out but he did see a hint of firelight though the windows. He sat up. He felt much better. He examined his wound to find the dressing had been changed. Between that and packages of food left for him beside the bedroll he knew Six had kept an eye on him while he slept.

He took the food and carefully got to his feet. Once standing he was a little unsteady but he managed. He headed toward the door. When he tried the door he found it locked. He flipped the lock and opened the door. It was late, probably after midnight. There was a roaring campfire not far from the building. He looked around. To his left he found Six sitting with her back against the building. She was wearing her duster and staring into the flames.

“Hey.” He tried. Six grunted a response. Boone used the building as support as he walked over to her. Then he sat down beside her. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Boone worked up his nerve.  Finally he reached into his pocket and withdrew the letter. “Here.” He said as he extended it toward the Courier. Six just looked at the letter. “Read it.”

“No, Boone. It’s yours.” Six shook her head.

“I insist.” He said, still holding out the letter.

“Why?” The Courier asked sadly.

“You know everything else. You should know this, too.” Six grumbled but took the letter. She tilted it toward the fire to catch the light and started reading. Boone realized he was holding his breath and forced himself to breath. He watched as those golden eyes scanned the paper. First once. Then again.

“You never told her about Bitter Springs.” Six said as she passed the letter back to him.

“No. I wanted to. I just… couldn't.” Boone sighed.

“But you told me.”

“She was my wife but never my partner. I never had to trust her with my life. Trust that she’d come for me, even against seemingly impossible odds.”

“Would she have?”

“I wouldn’t have wanted her to.” Boone smiled then. “Carla hated guns. The one time I tried to teach her how to shoot a pistol she missed the target with every shot.” Boone smiled as he shook his head. “Then she walked away saying she didn’t need to learn to shoot as long as I was around.” His smile faltered then. They were quiet for a while.

“I need to know, Boone. I can’t go on like this. I need to know if there is something more between us or if we’re just partners.” Six paused for a moment. “I care about you. More than I should. I tried not to but…” She shook her head.  “If you don’t feel the same way, I need to know. I don’t know if I can be _just_ partners. I want…” She hesitated. “These feelings…” Six trailed off, clutching her vest over her heart and feeling tears in her eyes.

“I don’t deserve them.” Boone whispered.

“ _Screw_ what you _think_ you deserve and think about what you _want_!” Six said more forcefully then she’d meant.

“I want…” Boone took a second to think. “First, I want you to _stay_ you.” Boone said adamantly.

“What?” Six asked confused.

“I can’t be a bad influence on you. That bitter, angry version of you I saw in there.” He motioned toward the building they were leaning against. “I never want be the cause of that again.”

Six smiled sadly. “That bitter, angry version of me was scary, right?”

Boone relaxed a little. “That’s better.”

“What else?” Six asked as she looked toward the fire.

“I want… I want to keep doing what we do. We’ve done some impossible things together.”

“Well, it just so happens I’ve been planning another impossible thing over the last couple weeks.” Six smirked.

Boone looked at her and shook his head. “Why does that not surprise me?”

“Anything else?” Six asked quietly.

“One more thing. I think…” Boone hesitated, conflicted. He cared about the Courier, but he loved Carla. The Courier deserved someone who could love her completely, not with what little love he may have left. He wasn’t sure if he could ever love someone again. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to try. He took a breath. Better to hurt her a little bit now then a lot more later. “Six, I can’t…” He shook his head.

Six was quiet for a long while. Finally, he felt her shift beside him and her shoulder, which had been ever so slightly rubbing up against his, moved away as she sat up straight. He was surprised how much that little shift tore at his heart. He heard her swallow hard beside him. “I see.” She said evenly but he still heard the hint of sadness in her voice. “That’s what you _want_?” Six said earnestly. “Of course it is.” Six answered before he could respond and shook her head. “You love Carla. I’ve known that since the beginning and have reminded myself countless times.” Six hung her head. “I’m sorry, Boone.”

“Sorry? For what?” Boone asked in surprise.

“I can’t do it. I can’t help someone who doesn’t _want_ to be helped.”

“I didn’t ask for your help.” Boone replied.

“No, but you needed it.” Six stood at this. “The past isn’t holding onto you. You’re holding onto the past. Why hold onto the very thing that keeps you from caring?” Six shook her head sadly. “Maybe I’d understand if I had a past.” Six brought her head up. “I should check that cazador nest if you’re gonna be out here.” With that she turned and walked behind the building.

“Six…” He whispered as she left. He could guess what would happen now. They would finish the mission and return to Nellis Air Force Base. Once the Ambassador on the Strip was informed, Six would ask him to leave and he would go back to Novac; back to days drinking and nights in the dinosaur. Back to a place with nothing left for him but memories. He didn’t want that. But what else could he do? The only future that held any appeal to him anymore involved the Courier. He _wanted_ to be with the Courier but she deserved better. _Screw what you think you deserve and think about what you want!_ The harsh voice cut into his thoughts. He knew what he wanted but would she want the same? It hit him then that he hadn’t considered that before. What did the Courier want? He’d never thought to ask. What _did_ she want? He thought back to what she’d said. _I want…_ She’d started but not finished. As usual she was more concerned with his wants and needs then her own. He would ask then. He was running out of time.

Boone wasn’t sure when he dozed off. The constant worry in his mind was momentarily quieted and replaced with a purpose. Try as he might to stay awake, the still roaring fire and the quiet night lulled him to sleep. The sound of a log being thrown onto the fire woke him and he jerked his head up.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you. Just thought you’d get cold.” Six said as her eyes shifted to his bandaged but shirtless chest. She then grabbed another log from a pile he hadn’t noticed and threw it onto the fire.

“What do you want?” Boone blurted out.

“Hmm?” Six assumed the hard edge to his voice was bitterness. “I don’t want anything, Boone.” She said with a shrug as she leaned against the building on the other side of the door.

“No.” That’s not what he’d meant, dammit. “What do _you_ _want_?”

“What do I want?” Six repeated. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face for an instant. “What I want to too much to ask for. I know that, but I hope.” She shook her head sadly.

“What is it?” He asked earnestly.

Six smiled. “I want you to care, Boone. I don’t even care about what. I just want you to care about _something_ again.”

“What?” Boone was taken aback.

“About anything!” Six said as she moved away from the wall. She walked around the fire as she spoke. “About beating the Legion. About helping the NCR. About cleaning up New Vegas. About defending Novac. About reenlisting. About your old squad. About your old partner. About-“

“You.” Boone cut in.

Six smiled sadly. “I know that’s too much to ask for; so I don’t ask.”

“But that’s what you want.”

“Is it so much to ask that _someone_ cares about me?” The tears in her eyes caught and reflected the firelight. Six wandered over and sat against the wall near Boone. “Even better if it’s someone I care about.” Six stared into the fire.

“I care about you.” Boone whispered.

“That’s nice of you to say but we both know it’s not true. You’re too wrapped up in the past to care about the future.”

“I’m trying, Six.”

“I know.”

Boone sighed as he took the letter out of his pocket. He leaned toward the fire.

“Wait!” Six said with a hand on his arm. “Don’t.”

“She’s gone.” He said.

“Moving on doesn’t mean forgetting and you have so little to remember her… them.” Six smiled sadly. She thought for a second. “Wait…I know! Keep it; put it in the frame with the picture of her.”

“Picture?” Boone asked in surprise. “How do you-“

“Don’t be mad! It wasn’t intentional, I swear!” Six interrupted as she turned toward him.

“What wasn’t intentional?” Boone said sternly.

“Back when I first got to Novac. You asked me to find proof. I started by checking the hotel rooms. I didn’t know it was your room until I saw the picture. I left after I realized it. I didn’t search the room! I swear!” Six pleaded.

“Calm down, Six. It’s alright, I understand.” Boone said calmingly.

“You do?” Six asked a little surprised.

“I’m not angry, I just didn’t know.”

“Oh… Good.” Six said thankfully and relaxed against the building.

Boone relaxed beside her. He slid the note back into his pocket beside the other note he still kept. He slowly worked up his nerve.

“I want to be with you.” He finally said, in little more than a whisper.

“Why?”

“Because the alternative is unthinkable.”

Six smiled. “Who am I to stand in the way of what you want?” Six tilted her head toward the building. “Go, you can still get a little more sleep.”


	49. Chapter 48: Young Hearts

# Chapter 48: Young Hearts

 

Boone woke to find Six already awake. She was in the corner of the building with a book open in her lap.

“Did you get any sleep?” Boone asked.

“Some.” She replied with a grin. He guessed she was lying. She immediately checked his wound. Her touch was gentle as usual but he did notice her fingers lingered a bit here and there. She announced he was healing well and Boone said he was fine to head out. Six applied another Stimpak and eventually agreed under the condition that she carry their pack.

Six and Boone headed west toward Camp Golf but turned north before reaching it in order to head toward Crimson Caravans. Without the heavy ballasts weighing them down they made good time.

“Alright, alright.” Started Boone in order to break up the silence. “What other impossible thing have you been planning?”

Six snickered. “I want to kill Caesar and I think I have a plan to do it.”

“What?! How?!” Boone asked in surprise.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Six laughed. “It’s quite clever but I’m still working out a few details so I don’t want to give it away until I’m ready.”

Boone shook his head with a smirk.

Six was skipping north along to the music when the news came on.

“Witnesses report a huge object or creature surfacing in Lake Mead. So far, photos of the so-called Lake Mead Monster are grainy and under exposed.”

Six started laughing.

They reached the Crimson Caravans in the afternoon. Six quickly found Janet and ran up to her excitedly.

“Hello again. How's your Boomer friend?” Janet greeted happily.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about him again.” Six said.

“I was hoping you would. What's going on?” Janet said eagerly.

Six reached into their pack and pulled out the Boomer uniform. “Ta da!” She exclaimed. “One Boomer uniform and an escort into Boomer territory.”

“There's one more thing. I have a work contract with the Crimson Caravan, and if I walk away, I lose the wages they owe me. Could you do just one more thing for me and talk to Alice McLafferty about it? I know if I do it, she'll just say no. I'd hate to lose the money.”

“Work contract?” Six said surprised. “I can try, I suppose. Where is she?” Janet pointed out the small house nearby and Six headed in with Boone close behind.

“Welcome to the Crimson Caravan Company, New Vegas branch. What may I do for you?” The white haired woman asked as Six entered the building.

“Janet's asked me to talk to you about releasing her from her contract.” Six asked carefully.

“Ah, yes, her infatuation with a Boomer she's never met. It's a small camp, and word gets around. She's aware she's breaking her contract, which is undoubtedly why she sent you to talk to me instead of coming herself. Janet is free to leave, but she forfeits the wages she's owed. That's the price of contract breaking - take it or leave it.”

“Are work contracts common for the Crimson Caravan Company?” Six asked, surprised.

“Most merchant companies, successful merchant companies, rather, have them. It can be inconvenient to replace employees on short notice. The contracts keep employees around for a specific duration of time, after which they get paid - after their upkeep expenses are deducted, of course.” The woman explained.

“What kind of upkeep expenses?” Six asked.

“Food, water, living quarters, medicine, and clothes - just the basic stuff. It all comes out of the Company's coffers.”

“And this is legal?” Six asked surprised.

“Yes, and they have been for decades now. The hired hands know what they're signing up for - we don't hide anything with fancy talk.”

Six grumbled. “It seems like that the companies are getting the better deal.”

“That's because we are. We always pay up when the contract ends, though. Won't stay in business long if you've got a reputation as a cheat.”

“Fine, I get it. Anyways, back to Janet. Janet is going to see the _Boomers_. Wouldn’t it be better if Janet has a good opinion of the Crimson Caravans when she gets there? This could be a very lucrative opportunity.”

“Intriguing. Janet puts in a good word for me, and the Crimson Caravan gains exclusive access to the Boomers. Yes, that works for me. Janet will be paid what she's owed. Consider it a gift.” The woman approached her desk and retrieved a bag of caps. “I take it Janet will be leaving with you?”

“Yes.” Six said taking the bag. Six bid the woman farewell and headed back to Janet who was already in the Boomer outfit.

“Well?” She asked expectantly.

“Here you are.” Six handed Janet the bag of caps. “Just be sure to remember that the Crimson Caravans treated you well.”

“That's great! I will! I can't believe you went through all this trouble for me. Thank you!”

“Are you ready to go? We’re heading to Boomer territory tonight and if we leave now we should be able to make it before dark.”

“I am.” Janet picked up a small pack at her feet and put the caps in it.

Travelling with Janet in the group was interesting. She talked; a lot. Six learned a lot about the Strip and the three families. She also learned a bit about the NCR out west. Just before sunset they reached the edge of Boomer territory. Six didn’t even have to whistle to get the welcoming wave from the sentry.

“This is so exciting!” Janet was nearly vibrating with excitement. The trio proceeded into the base and saw the whole place was alive with people running to and fro. Everyone waved happily as they ran by. They made their way to the hanger.

“Wait out here with Boone. I’ll be back with Jack.” Six navigated the busy building to find the love struck blond.

“What is-“

Six grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the exit. She pulled him out the door to meet face to face with his crush.

“Hello, it is great to finally meet you.” Jack blurted out.

“Hi there, it is great to meet you as well.” Janet said a bit shyly.

“I'm glad that you made it out here. You're even more stunning up close than you were at a distance.” Jack was blushing a bit.

“And you're even more handsome up close. Do you think it'll be okay if I hang around here for a little while, so we can get to know each other better?”

“Of course it would. I'll have you set up with some quarters with some of the other women.” Jack and Janet walked off chatting.

Six sighed. “Ah, young love.” Boone merely grunted. “What?!” Six exclaimed. “It’s adorable!” She laughed. “We should probably find Pearl.”

The two walked back to the busy barracks. They found mother Pearl inside with lots of other people. The people hushed before Mother Pearl spoke.

“Hello, friends. How can Mother Pearl be of help today?” Pearl greeted happily.

“I take it the Bomber is already here?” Six asked.

“What you have done for us is a miracle, child. You have fulfilled the only dreams we ever had outside our walls. You are a trusted friend of us all. If there is ever a way for us to help you, child, tell me and I will make it so.”

Six and Boone shared a glance. “There may be a battle in the near future at the Hoover Dam.” Six gave a brief summary of the situation in the Mojave. She described the NCR, the Legion and the Strip, as well as the upcoming conflict.

“I see.” Mother Pearl said grimly.

“Can you offer any assistance?” Six asked eagerly.

“Of course my child. After all that you have done for us we would love to help you in the upcoming battle. After all the training in virtual reality, the young ones would relish an opportunity to put their skills to battle. We'll be there when you need us.” Mother Pearl said happily.

“Thank you. Your support will be invaluable.” Six said with a smile. “Now we’ll get out of your way and let you all get to work.” Mother Pearl nodded and the room got loud again. Six and Boone headed out to their old camping spot. They built up a small fire and sat around it.

“The NCR is going to owe us big time.” Six grinned into the fire.

“They have no idea how much they owe you already.” Boone agreed.

“I can’t wait to tell whoever’s in charge of the dam’s defenses that he’s gonna have _air_ support.” Six laughed.

“Legion won’t know what hit’em.” The pair ate in silence for a bit.

“How are you feeling?” Six asked, a bit timidly.

“Still a bit stiff, but the pain is gone.” Boone assured.

“Good. Tomorrow we can head back to the Strip and tell the ambassador the news.”


	50. Chapter 49: Kings' Gambit

# Chapter 49: Kings' Gambit

 

Six was watching the stars disappear when she heard Boone start mumbling in his sleep.

“Hmm?” She responded, groggily thinking he was talking to her. She looked up from the bedroll to see him twitching violently and covered in sweat.

“Boone?” Six called as she sat up. She got no response. “Boone!” She tried again as she quickly crawled over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and shook him. “Boone! Wake up!” Six shouted and shook him harder. “Wake up, Boone!”

Finally, his eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright, breathing hard.

Six left her hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright.” She soothed. “It’s over.”

Still panting for breath, Boone looked over at her. “Six?” He asked, unsure.

“Yeah, it’s me.” She assured. She sat back on her knees. “You ok?”

“Yeah.” He said shakily.

“Want to talk about it?” She asked.

“You already know.” He said steadier.

“Alright.” Six said.

“Thanks.” He said hesitantly.

“You watch my back, I watch yours.” Six said with a smile. “I guess we might as well start the day.” Six got up and dusted herself off and then offered a hand to Boone. He took it and they proceeded to gather their gear.

Once their single pack was split back into two and they had gathered all their things, they headed toward the center of Nellis. They reached the center of the base just as the sun rose. There was nobody around so they headed toward the gate.

“Trying to sneak out without saying goodbye, friend?” Came voice full of authority from behind them.

Six turned to see Raquel had appeared from somewhere. “Everyone’s busy and we didn’t want to interrupt.” Six shrugged.

“I was wrong about you. Thanks for proving me wrong.” Raquel said with a smile.

“I don’t know if or when we’ll be back.” Six said sadly. “The NCR might send an envoy after the battle. Just try to keep an open mind.” Six advised.

“We’ll try.” Raquel assured. “You two are always welcome back here.”

“Thanks. Goodbye, Raquel.” With that, Six waved good bye to Raquel. Six and Boone headed toward the gate where the spotter greeted them happily and waved goodbye.

The walk to the Strip was uneventful. It was early afternoon when the saw the sign for Freeside. Upon entering the town Six immediately noticed something was wrong.

“Where is everybody?” She asked aloud. There were no bodyguards for hire at the entrance, there were no traders on the street, and there wasn’t a single person around. They walked toward the Strip, passing the old Morman Fort on the way. The guards at the Fort seemed edgy. Six managed to catch sight of some people down one of the allies but they fled when they saw her. She’d occasionally catch sight of some movement, but whoever it was was gone before she could identify them. They continued on, noticing the crier and the usual street kids weren’t around. They headed down the street until the King’s School of Impersonation came into view. Outside the school were several Kings, all of them armed and all of them gave Boone a dirty look as they walked by.

“This isn’t good.” Six whispered as they approached the credit check. Six waved to the Securitron.

“You are authorized to proceed.” The machine greeted.

They headed onto the Strip and straight to the embassy. Once they reached the embassy Six headed straight in to see the ambassador.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t my favourite Courier.” Ambassador Crocker greeted. Six walked into the room and collapsed on one of the couches with a groan. “My sources say you’ve been in and out of Nellis Air Force Base a lot recently.”

“You can tell whoever is in charge of the defence of the dam that he’ll have air support when then Legion attacks.” Six said with a grin.

“I’m sorry, I must be getting old. Did you say _air_ support?” The ambassador asked in surprise.

“The Boomers have agreed to support the NCR in the upcoming conflict.” Six sighed.

“Excellent work. I can't tell you how useful that will be. In any event, I have another assignment ready and waiting for you. But we can speak of it later. Rest up, and when you're ready, speak to me again.” The ambassador said happily.

“I don’t feel like standing up just yet. If you want to talk, I’m listening.” Six said as she leaned back on the couch.

“As you may have noticed, our position here in New Vegas is tenuous. We've made great strides, sure, but the NCR is not welcomed here, merely tolerated. And even then, not by everyone. We've had reports of violence against NCR citizens in a neighborhood just to the northeast called Freeside. Ever been there?” Crocker asked.

Six head snapped up with the mention of Freeside. “Freeside? I thought that was dealt with. The Kings were going to work with the NCR to help everyone!”

“At present, violence is something of a way of life there, but there's been a disturbing rise in the number of attacks on our people lately. More worrying is the fact that our sources suggest the violence is being perpetrated by the gang that runs the place, the Kings. I need someone to look into this that won't attract attention. Would you be interested?” Crocker explained.

“Oh King, you’ve got some explaining to do.” Six said gruffly.

“Our men have come up with two different plans for seeing an end to the violence. First, our sources have tracked most of the attacks back to a King named Pacer.” Six growled at this. The ambassador continued. “The consensus is that the violence will stop if he's removed. The problem is that we can't simply kill him. In the current climate, the NCR would likely be blamed for his death. There is an alternative option, but my sources feel that getting rid of this Pacer fellow is our best shot.”

“What?! Getting rid of him? We’re not assassins!” Six said, outraged.

“In that case, we can take a different tack, but one that I at least have more experience with - diplomacy. If we can't go after the man responsible, we'll simply appeal to the man above him. The Kings, including our friend Pacer, report to the leader of their gang, a man who calls himself the King.”

Six stood at this. “Oh the King and I are going to have a _long_ talk.” Six turned and stormed out of the embassy to the protesting cries of the ambassador. Six stomped her way through the Strip. She didn’t need to rely on Boone’s usual glare to clear the way; hers worked quite well. They left the Strip and entered Freeside. They headed directly to the King’s School of Impersonation. The Kings out front glared at her. She glared back.

“I’m here to see the King!” Six roared.

The Kings looked at each other. One of them stepped forward and spoke. “The King’s too busy to meet with _anyone_ at the moment.” The King glared at Boone.

“Oh, for the love of- _Enough_ with the useless bravado!” Six shouted. “People are going to die! Don’t you care about this town at _all_?” Six had all the Kings’ attention now. “You should all be ashamed of yourselves! I thought you were the _good_ guys here! Keep this up and even the _locals_ will be looking to the NCR for peace!” Six stomped her feet as she berated the Kings. “Now stand aside and let me deal with this before the NCR does something everyone will regret!”

The Kings all looked at each other; some shook their heads in shame. Finally the King who had spoken stepped aside and the men behind him did as well. Six stomped toward the door and into the school.

“What can the King do for you?” The King greeted as Six and Boone walked in. “Oh Courier, I’m a little busy at the moment-“

“What the hell, King?!” Six shouted. The shout scared Rex and he hid under the table.

“Excuse me?” The King was taken aback.

“What. Happened?” Six asked bluntly. “The last time I saw you, I’d set up a shaky truce between the Kings and the NCR. _Now_ I hear violence against the NCR has increased?!”

“Woah, woah, woah. Simmer down little lady and let’s talk this through.” The King said carefully.

Six closed her eyes and took a deep breath; it didn’t help. “The violence needs to stop!”

“And whose job is it to stop it? Yours? Mine? Who are we to tell people what to do? No man has that right!” The King was getting angry too.

“Fine, King! I’m calling in my favour!”

This stopped the King dead. “What?”

“I need _you_ to stop the violence against NCR citizens in Freeside!”

“Whoa... that's a doozy. Truth be told, I don't even know if I can pull something like that off.” The King stopped yelling.

“You said anything! The Kings respect you! They _will_ follow your leadership!!” Six pleaded.

“Damn straight they will. It's some of the other locals that I'm worried about. On second thought, if I can whip this band of hooligans into obedience, a stray tough guy or two shouldn't be a problem. Okay, you've got a deal. No more violence against the NCR on my watch. But this makes us even, you hear?”

Six smiled broadly. “Well, now! That settles that. I’m gonna talk to the NCR, see what incentives they can provide to get your guys on board. Thanks for your time, King!” Six waved goodbye and headed out of the building with Boone behind her. The Kings let them pass without a hassle. Six turned up the first alleyway and leaned her forehead against the wall.

“I’ve never seen you that mad before.” Boone commented.

“Being mad is exhausting.” Six smiled at him. “Think Colonel Hsu will help us get the rest of the Kings on board?”

“Can’t hurt to ask.”


	51. Chapter 50: Treat Me Nice

# Chapter 50: Treat Me Nice

 

Six took a deep breath and headed back to the Strip. They got to the Monorail quickly. Six was digging in her bag for the note from Colonel Hsu when the guards saw her. Both stood up straight and saluted. Six smiled back and headed inside.

“Did they just salute _me_?!” Six asked incredulously. Boone just grinned.

When they reached the platform a hush fell over the waiting crowd as everyone turned to stare. Six couldn’t help blushing at all the attention. She headed over to wait in a corner with Boone. A brave troopers eventually came over.

“You’re the Courier, right? And Sergeant Boone?” The trooper asked in awe.

Six elbowed Boone in the side. “You’re getting fa-a-a-mous.” She said in a singsong voice. He merely grumbled.

“Ah… I just wanted to thank you for saving my little brother’s life.” The soldier reached out to shake both of their hands. “He’s stationed at Bitter Springs.”

“And you would be?” Six asked.

“Oh, sorry ma’am. Corporal Brix, at you service.” Brix saluted.

“Oh! Private Brix!” Six said happily. “He makes an excellent stew!”

Brix laughed. “I was really worried about him when he was assigned to Bitter Springs. Thanks for being his guardian angels.” Just then the Monorail pulled into the station. “I’ll leave you two in peace. Thanks again.”

Six waved goodbye and headed over to the train and grabbed a seat. The ride to Camp McCarran was quick. There were no broken windows nearby so Six had to settle for pushing her nose up against the glass. The only one who laughed at her was Boone. Once at McCarran they headed to the colonel’s office.

“Ah Courier. I see you managed to catch up with her, sergeant.” Hsu said in lieu of greeting.

“Yes. Thank you, sir.” Boone responded. Six looked quizzically between them. “It’s not important.” Boone said.

“Alright.” Six shrugged. “Colonel, I was wondering if you could help me.”

“Of course, I’ll do what I can.”

“You probably know there’s been trouble in Freeside.”

“Yes, so I’ve heard. Did Ambassador Crocker send you?” The colonel asked.

“What? Uh no… he might have been going to… I kind of stormed out on him.” Six said sheepishly.

“Oh? Then what can I help you with?”

“I’ve spoken to the King and he has agreed to do everything within his power to stop the violence against NCR citizens in Freeside but I was hoping the NCR could do something as a show of good faith, to get the rest of the Kings on board.”

“Well, I do get to make the calls on the distribution of supplies there.” Hsu pondered aloud. “As long as the King can curb the violence against the NCR I'll make sure Freeside gets more water, power, and food. If the violence isn’t curbed however, the supplies with be stopped.”

“Really?!” Six asked in surprise. “That’s… that’s more than I was expecting. Thank you, colonel.” Six said with a big smile.

“How can I say no to the courier who’s cleaning up the Mojave?” Hsu laughed.

“Oh, just you wait.” Six grinned fiendishly. “Our next feat will be unbelievable!”

“I look forward to it.” The colonel smiled back.

“Thanks again, colonel!” Six said as she waved goodbye.

“Good luck out there, you two.” Hsu said as he waved farewell.

Six led the way back to the Monorail. The ride was similar to the previous one with lots of stares and whispers. They headed back to Freeside. The Kings outside the school were surprised to see them but let them pass.

“What can… oh, it’s _you_.” The kings greeted with a huff.

Six held her hands up in surrender. “No more yelling! Just good news.” Six smiled. Rex came up to sniff Six now that she wasn’t yelling.

“I could use a little good news right about now.”

Six bent to pet Rex. “I spoke with Colonel Hsu at Camp McCarran. He says that if you can reduce the violence, he’ll make sure Freeside gets more water, power, and food.”

“Really? What’s the catch?” The King asked sceptically.

“No catch. Make this place safer for _everyone_ and everyone benefits.” Rex whined as Six pet him.

“With that as incentive, getting the boys to fall in line should be a bit easier.” The King admitted.

“I hoped it would help.” Six got distracted by the whining cyberdog. “What wrong with Rexie?” Six asked.

“He's been acting peculiar for some time now. I took him to the Followers and had him checked out, and they said his brain is bad or something.”

“He doesn't seem very happy.” Six said sadly as she scratched him behind the ear. “Is he going to be okay?”

“For now, but they said eventually he's going to get worse. I don't know what to do.” The King sighed.

“I wish I could help you, Rex.” Six said to the dog.

“Maybe you can. If you found a way to help my poor Rex here, I'd be much obliged. Your best bet would be to talk to Julie Farkas over at the Old Mormon Fort north of here. Maybe you'll have better luck than I did.”

“Alright, we’ll head over.” Six pat the dog on the head and said goodbye to the King. Six and Boone walked the short distance to the Fort. Once inside it was easy to find Julie.

“Welcome back, friend.” Julie greeted happily.

“Hi, Julie. The King said you could tell me more about his robotic dog.” Six said.

“Rex? It breaks my heart every time I see him. He's such a good dog.”

“There’s nothing you can do?” Six said sadly.

“No, Rex's condition is way beyond anything we can handle. He requires brain surgery, and some sophisticated cybernetics work, too.”

“So, that’s it then. There's no chance he'll ever get better.” Six said with a sniffle.

“I didn't say that. While no one here has that kind of expertise, I do know of one man who might fit the bill. There's an old scientist named Dr. Henry who reportedly specializes in this sort of procedure. He'd probably be your best bet.   Last I heard, he was living up in Jacobstown, far to the northwest.”

“That’s excellent news!” Six shouted. “I need to go tell the King! Thanks, Julie!” Six ran out of the Fort excitedly. Boone had to jog to keep up. Six ran straight into the school and burst in on the King.

“Julie said a man in Jacobstown can treat Rex!” Six squealed excitedly as she bent to pet Rex.

“She said what? Why didn't she just say so when I was there? Actually, come to think of it, I was pretty angry when I went down there. I vaguely recall something about upending a few tables, maybe knocking out one of her doctors. Anyway, that's incredible news! Only thing is, there's too much going on around here for me to make a trip like that, and I need all of my guys just to keep things settled here. You seem to be awfully interested in my boy Rex here. And you've done some good work for me already. I'll tell you what. You promise to get Rexie here to that doctor, and I'll lend him to you. What do you say?” The King asked hopefully.

Six looked up at Boone. “Is Jacobstown far?” Rex looked up at Boone and growled.

“About two days from McCarran…” Boone trailed off.

“But?” Six asked.

“Radio says there’s a super mutant refuge in that direction.”

“Those are like Nightkin.” Six said absentmindedly as she looked at Rex. Six thought carefully. “Alright, King. We'll see that he gets better.” Six said with a smile.

“I can't thank you enough. Now, there's a few things you should know about ol' Rex here if you're going to be traveling together. First, he hates rats. Can't stand the things. Giant rats, molerats, doesn't matter. He catches a whiff of one and he's off like a shot after them. He's normally pretty obedient, but you might have to chase him some if he goes after one of the little varmints. Second, he doesn't like hats, or the people wearing them.”

“Uh oh.” Six cut in as she looked at Boone.

“Don't ask. I have no idea why. Maybe because it rhymes with "rats". That should be it, though. Other than the occasional bad spot when his brain starts hurting him, that is, but I'm hoping you'll see to that. I wish you both luck. Take care of my Rex now, y'hear?” The King sounded choked up.

“I’ll do my best.” Six promised. “Come on Rex, we got a bit more to do before we head out tomorrow.” Six lead the way out of the school with Boone and Rex behind her. As she led the way to the Strip, Six noticed both of them were growling behind her. She stopped and spun around.

“Have a problem with my new friend, Boone?” Six asked as she crossed her arms.

“There’s a Legion symbol on that mutt.” Boone growled.

Six knelt down beside Rex. “You’re right.” Six said as she inspected the red bull symbol. “Did you work for the Legion, boy?” Six asked as she held the dog’s head in her hands. Rex whined at the Courier. Six looked up at Boone. “If he’s from the east, he might not have had a choice. He could’ve basically been a slave.” Six said as she pet the dog. Six reached into her boot and withdrew her knife. Rex whined. “You’re not part of the Legion anymore, pup.” Six proceeded to use the knife to scratch off the red paint. Rex barked happily. Six smiled. “Will you help us bring some law back to this land, pup?” Rex barked happily again and wagged his tail. “I think that settles it. Satisfied?” Six asked Boone as she stood up. Boone merely grumbled.

“Now, Rex!” Six shouted. She pointed at Boone’s beret. “That is not a _hat_! It’s a beret. There’s a difference.” She said adamantly. “Satisfied?” She asked the dog. He barked a reply then went over and butted his head against Boone’s leg. Boone sighed and scratched the dog behind the ear. Six smiled. She then led the way onto the Strip and to the embassy. She barged in on the Ambassador without knocking.

“Ah, hello Courier. I trust you have something to report concerning the Freeside situation?”

“I spoke to the King, and he promised to stop the violence against NCR citizens.” Six sighed.

“That's great to hear. He's got a lot of sway in Freeside, so we can expect a dramatic drop in violence soon.”

“Then we visited Colonel Hsu and he agreed to send some supplies to Freeside as a gesture of goodwill.”

“I was going to suggest that to you. I’m glad you came to the same conclusion as I did. Hsu's a man you can count on to handle a crisis. I'm just glad that things didn't end in violence.”

“Me too.” Six said with a yawn.

“Now, you're probably wondering about your reward. This has been something of a hot button topic, so I was able to secure this for you.” Crocker presented a thick wad of NCR bills.

“Thanks.” Six said. “Glad to be of service.”

“I've received a message from Colonel Moore up at Hoover Dam. She's been following your exploits and has requested that you meet with her. You're not officially in the employ of the NCR, so there's nothing forcing you to go, but I'd go see her sooner rather than later. The Colonel is not someone you want to keep waiting.”

“I see. If you speak with the colonel, tell her I’m no soldier and if she treats me like one she may find herself waiting a very long time to meet me.”

“I see.” Crocker said carefully.

“I do want to see the dam however.” Six tapped her chin in thought. “I have a few things to do first, but I will visit her, eventually. Goodbye, Ambassador.” Six left the Ambassador’s office and headed back to the Strip. She caught Boone laughing under his breath.

“What?” She asked.

“Colonel Moore is _not_ going to like waiting.” He said with a shake of his head.

“Let her wait.” Six smirked.


	52. Chapter 51: Nothin' But a Hound Dog

# Chapter 51: Nothin' But a Hound Dog

 

Six and Boone left the Strip at the crack of dawn with Rex on their heels. They took the early Monorail to McCarran and headed northwest. The pair agreed that Vault 22 was likely the best place to stop for the first night, so they headed back there. While they had made it through the first day without encountering any hostiles, the second day had them killing all sorts of critters that sought them out. By midday they started climbing the mountains and it started getting cold. Six pulled out her duster and marveled at the massive bighorners that called the region home.

“I know this probably sounds weird but I bet those are tasty!” Six said after they stopped to let a small heard cross the worn out road.

Night was falling when they saw the town in the distance. Boone scanned it with his scope then pulled Six behind cover.

“Super mutants.”

Six looked at him. “Did they see us?” She asked.

“Don’t think so.”

Six peaked over the boulder at the super mutant standing guard in the distance. “He doesn’t look very aggressive. Six stepped out from behind the boulder. Boone tried to pull her back into cover but she shook off his hand. She lit up her Pip-Boy and waved at the super mutant with her left hand.

“Are you crazy?!” Boone shouted as he pulled her behind the boulder.

“ _You_ know I probably _am_!” Six answered lightheartedly. “They definitely saw me and didn’t shoot. I’m going closer.”

“But-“ Six slipped out of Boone’s grasp and walked toward the town waving. Boone followed reluctantly, with a tight grip on his rifle. Eventually the sentry waved back.

“Hi!” Six called when she was close enough.

“Welcome to Jacobstown, human. You're free to walk around, just don't stare at the Nightkin. They don't like people looking at them.” The super mutant greeted. “And if you're NCR, keep it to yourself. They're not popular around here.”  He looked toward Boone.

“Why do some of the super mutants here dislike the NCR?” Six asked innocently.

“Lot of bad blood between super mutants and humans. Goes back years. Some here still got the scars and memories. Me, I don't really have a problem with the NCR. Set their sights a little too high sometimes, but they try. Legion, that's another story.”

“What do you know about the Legion?”

“Caesar thinks he can change human nature.” Boone stiffened at the pronunciation of Caesar. “Most of the Legion is following Caesar, not Caesar's ideals. When he's gone, it'll crumble.”

“I hope so.” Six smile fiercely. “What makes the NCR too ambitious?”

“They expand, fast. If you've got land they want, they'll take it, eventually. Did it out West, they'll do it here. They keep rolling over people, they'll regret it. That's how revolutions start.”

“Anything else can you tell me about the NCR?” Six asked, as she gave Boone a sidelong glance.

“Seen them grow from a single town - Shady Sands - into the republic. They've done good for the most part.”

“Wait a minute. That’d make you…” Six started doing the math.

“Very old.” The mutant answered.

“Woah.” Six looked at him intently.

The mutant laughed. “You remind me of an old friend of mine.”

Six smiled. “Long shot, but we’re looking for a Doctor Henry.”

“Not so long. Doc's inside the Lodge.”

“Oh, nice!” Six hesitated. “Can we come in?”

“Sure, don't start any fights or steal anything and we'll treat you fair. Not a lot to ask.”

“Thanks!” Six said as she walked into town and headed for the lodge. She tried not to look at the Nightkin. They got to the lodge and Six opened the door.

“Another human. One was enough!” Came an angry voice from inside.

“Whoa, there, big fella.” Six said as she looked at the Nightkin’s feet. “Just here for a quick visit.” The Nightkin grumbled and walked off. Six didn’t watch him go. Instead, she headed toward the computers in the side room.

“Doctor Henry?” Six asked.

The old man in the room turned to glance at her then went back to his work. “I assume this is about something important? You're interrupting my research.”

“Uh, yessir. Something's wrong with my cyberdog. I was told to come to you.” Six indicated the sickly looking Rex. The doctor came over and checked the dog. He then shook his head.

“It's neural degradation. Bio med gel can only preserve a living brain for so long, so you'll need to find a replacement.”

“A replacement?” Six asked surprised.

“I haven't left Jacobstown in years, but there was one woman in Novac... Gibson? I remember her living with a pack of hounds. Aside from her, I know that the Fiends and Caesar's Legion fight alongside dogs. There could be viable specimens among them, if you can get to them.” Henry said then headed back to his work table.

“Uh… once I get a brain, how do I keep it…. Uh… fresh?” Six asked. Henry pointed to a jar on the table filled with a murky liquid. “Ok, thanks. We’ll be back with a brain I guess.”  Six took the jar. Then she headed back out to the sentry; he was the friendliest person she’d met here.

“Howdy, stranger. Get what you needed?” The sentry asked.

“I think so. It’s late, is there a place we could spend the night?” Six asked as she looked around.

“Sure.” He pointed toward a row of cabins. “Any of those are far enough from town to not bother the mutants here.”

“Thanks!” Six said and she and Boone headed towards the cabins.

“We’re staying _here_?” Boone asked once inside.

“What’s wrong with here? You got something against mutants?” Six asked as she went over to the bed.

“They’re dangerous.”

“So are we.” Six said with a shrug. “If it bothers you that much; we can keep watch.”


	53. Chapter 52: Unfriendly Persuasion

# Chapter 52: Unfriendly Persuasion

 

Boone took the first watch while Six slept in the old but still better than the ground bed. She tossed and turned all night and got little, if any, sleep. Six took the second watch. Boone woke at dawn and the two prepared to head out. Upon leaving the cabin, they saw a group of super mutants gathered near the entrance.

“I knew it.” Boone said as he drew his rifle.

“Don’t be so hasty!” Six saw the mutant from the night before and waved. He beckoned her over.

“Got a problem, could use your help. Been having trouble with NCR mercs harassing the town, and they just showed up again.”

“You're sure these mercenaries work for the NCR?” Six asked.

“Guess I can't say for sure if they're NCR. Whoever they are, they want us dead or gone.”

“How have they been harassing the town?”

“Killing our Bighorners, shooting at the lodge, that sort of thing. It's getting hard to keep people from retaliating.”

“Alright, _we’ll_ see what we can do.” Six said as she sent a glare at Boone. He sighed and followed when she headed toward the group of mercs.

“Our business is with the muties, not you.” The lead merc said as Six approached.

“What do you want with Jacobstown?” Six demanded.

“Just doing what I'm paid to do - harass the muties until they leave or attack us. If they leave, we let 'em go. If they attack, we wipe them out. Either way, the job's not done until they've cleared out of the town.”

“Who are you working for?”

“Won't name names, but some important folks in the NCR are sick of muties attacking their Brahmin herds. They want them gone from NCR territory. Maybe this group had something to do with attacking Brahmin, maybe not. Doesn't matter. We're getting paid to make them go away.”

“Arg!” Six groaned loudly and stomped her feet. Then she stopped suddenly. She looked at the mercenaries. “You’re working _for_ the NCR?” Six asked coldly. The mercenaries looked at each other. “I usually do too.”

“Wait, that means you’re-“ One mercenary began.

“But these super mutants are trying to live here in _peace_. If defending them means going against the NCR…” Six looked over at Boone. “So be it.” Six’s hand moved to hover beside Lucky.

“Six…” Boone whispered.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy now! Thought you looked familiar. I'm just doing a job, nothing more. Politics aren't my thing, so if you say go, we'll go. No hard feelings.” 

Six let her hand drop. “Good.” She said. The mercenaries took that as their queue and left in a hurry.

Six walked back to the mutants. “You won't have any more trouble with those mercenaries.”

“Good. Glad you didn't kill them. Letting them walk away proves we're not bloodthirsty mutants. If NCR or anybody else is looking for an excuse to attack Jacobstown, they're not going to get it from us.”

Six smiled sadly at the mutants. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

“You’re quite welcome.” The sentry replied.

Six gave a sad wave and headed down the mountain. Boone walked beside her and Rex ran around them sniffing all the wonderful smells.

“Six.” Boone said after a while.

“I’m sorry for putting you in that position, Boone.” Six said without looking over at him.

Boone gently placed a hand on Six’s shoulder to stop her and turned her to face him. “What is it?”

“The NCR does its best, but only for its _own_ people.” Six sighed. “Jacobstown, the Kings, the Boomers. It’s always the same. Join or die.” Six said sadly as she looked down at the dirt. “Only the strong resist the NCR; like the Legion. I could give the Strip the power to resist the Legion _and_ the NCR.” She held up the Platinum Chip on the palm of her left hand between them.

“All of the NCR’s focus now is on the Legion. Without the threat they pose, the NCR will have more patience to deal with new people they meet.” Boone said as he placed a hand on each of her shoulders.

“Will they?” Six asked looking up at him.

“You can make sure of it.” Boone said with a smile.

“But _I’m_ not an NCR citizen! If it came right down to it, the NCR would turn on me! ” Six protested. “What happens when I’m no longer useful? What if…” Six knocked Boone’s hands off her shoulders and stepped back in panic. “What if the NCR learns about the Platinum Chip? What if the NCR _knows_ about the platinum chip?! House says it activates something that will let him rule the Mojave. The NCR would definitely kill me for it!”

“Six, calm down.” Boone said sternly.

“They’d kill the Boomers for their ordinance! They’d kill the Kings for control of Freeside!”

“Six-“

“If they know, what would they do?” Six was mainly talking to herself now. “They’d let me do the work and steal the prize out from under me.” Six looked Boone square in the eyes. “They’d send someone to get close to me.” Six said coldly and backed another step away from Boone.

“Six! You’re being paranoid!” Boone shouted.

Six stared at Boone in horror. “Hsu asked you to reenlist. Called you sergeant. Was _glad_ you caught up to me. The soldiers weren’t saluting me, they were saluting _you!_ ” Six grabbed her head with both hands. “I’m so _stupid_! Outside the Lucky 38, you said _exactly_ what I wanted to hear! But you’re a stubborn bastard; you wouldn’t change like that in only a few _days_!”

“Six! Get a hold of yourself!” Boone yelled as he took a step toward Six.

“Stay back!” Six jumped back and grasped Lucky’s grip.

“Six. Just take a breath and _think_ about this.” Boone said calmly with his hands held submissively in front of him.

“Oh god and when I found the letter… You thought I knew _then_. That’s why you thought I would abandon you!” Six’s hand tightened on the pearl grip.

“Six, none of that is true.” Boone said carefully. “I didn’t reenlist and I’m _not_ under orders. I’m here because I _want_ to be.”

Six shook her head. “I _won’t_ fall for it again.” Six threw the Platinum Chip in her hand at Boone who caught it reflexively. “Take it and go. Be the _hero_ of the republic. I’m tired of the Mojave.” Six turned and started walking away.

Boone moved quickly to get ahead of her. “I _won’t_ let you leave like this!”

“Fine, Boone. Kill me and be done with it. I should’ve died in Goodsprings anyways. This?” Six motioned to their surroundings. “All this has just been borrowed time.”

“Where the hell is this coming from?!”

“Such a keen eye, but so oblivious to the world around you.” Six shook her head as she looked at the dirt.

“What?”

“Manny didn’t like Carla because he was _jealous_. Jealous she took you away from _him_.”

“What.” Boone was caught off guard and took an involuntary step back.

“The army you fought for is full of corrupt, genocidal warmongers. A colonel is promoted to general because he knows the president, not because he knows what he’s doing. An officer orders the men, women and children of the Great Khans slaughtered and all she gets is a _demotion_. A town is massacred by convicts the NCR brought to the area and all the NCR does is watch.” Six looked at Boone, who was speechless.

“Do you want to know why I do these impossible things, Boone?” Six asked harshly. “It’s because my life is _worthless_. I have _nothing_ left to lose. A person is shaped by their past experiences, even their regrets. I have no memories of _anything_ before Goodsprings; good _or_ bad. I have nothing. I. _Am. Nothing_!”

Six looked down at Rex who had started to whine. “Stay with Boone, Rex. He’ll get you back to The King.” Then she looked up to a still quiet Boone. “Don’t follow me Boone or I _will_ shoot you.”

Boone looked down at the chip in his hand. At any other time, in any other place, he wouldn’t have hesitated to follow the Courier. But here and now, he wasn’t sure what to do. The revelation about Manny was shocking. He’d never suspected it. But that he could deal with. He knew the NCR had problems but the more he considered, the more he realized she was right. They _would_ send someone to kill her for the chip. That would take some time to come to terms with. But it was what she’d said at the end that had him reeling. Had she thought that, all the while they were together? Was she just looking for a valiant death beside him? Did she _really_ think she was worthless?

There was a whine beside him. Boone looked down at Rex, then back up. To his surprise, the Courier had vanished.

“Goddammit, Six!” He hesitated for only a second before heading off in the direction she had gone. She wouldn’t shoot him. He trusted her with his life. But in her current state of mind? He had to find her before she did something stupid.

He’d been so caught up in his own problems. He hadn’t even considered what _she_ was going through. Shot in the head and left to die in a shallow grave. Thrust into a world she didn’t remember. Fighting a war for people she didn’t know. And on top of it all, she was given the power to decide the fate of the entire region.

_And she hasn’t been sleeping lately._ Since Lake Mead he’d barely seen her sleep. Whenever he was on watch, she tossed and turned most of the night. When they stayed at the Lucky 38, he guessed it was the same.

He crested the hill but saw no sign of the Courier. _Goddammit! I shouldn’t have let her out of my sight!_ He started looking for a trail but the worn out road made it impossible to find any tracks. She could have gone in any direction. She could have even doubled back to Jacobstown. Boone sighed and looked down at the dog beside him.

“Can you find her?” He asked in earnest. Rex made a confused noise and cocked his head to the side. “She _needs_ our help.” Rex barked twice and started sniffing the area. Rex soon bounded off to the north and Boone followed close behind.

Boone was completely reliant on Rex. Six was doing a damn good job of covering her tracks. She stuck to hard surfaces like the road and the occasional boulder. Ten minutes into the hunt, Rex threw his head back and yowled in pain. Then he lay down and started whimpering.

Boone looked for a trail to no avail. “Come on, boy! I need you!”  Rex whined again but eventually got up and started leading Boone again, albeit at a much slower pace. After almost half an hour Rex turned off the road. He followed the edge of the canyon until he stopped and started nosing the dirt. Boone saw the trail then. Six had to leave the hard rocks to get to wherever she was going. Boone looked in the direction the trail went. Off in the distance, past a herd of bighorners, he saw a door set into the rock wall.

“Good boy.” Boone said and scratched the dog behind the ears. Boone carefully made his way by the bighorners with Rex at his side. He reached the door, unnoticed. Putting one hand on the door knob, Boone took a deep breath. _If she is out of her mind, this is the perfect chance to make good on her threat._ He thought. He exhaled and opened the door.

Boone found himself in the crew quarters of an old mine. The door led to a small common area with a couch and kitchen. There was a heavy door to his left and a doorway to his right. He headed to the right. He heard her first; soft crying in the distance. He stepped through the doorway and found the mining crew’s bunks. He didn’t notice her right away. She was tucked into the corner to his left. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around them. Her forehead was rested on her knees and she was crying quietly to herself. She didn’t seem to have noticed him.

Boone opened his mouth to get her attention then he stopped. What should he call her? Even her name, Courier Six, was a reminder of everything that had happened to her. “Partner.” The quiet sobs let up then.

Without lifting her head from her knees, she responded. “Go away, Boone.” She tried to put a hard edge in her voice but Boone heard the quavering underneath.

“No.” He replied simply and took a step in her direction. Six twitched at the sound of the footstep, then shrugged her shoulders and started crying again. Boone took another careful step. One more had him close enough to slowly lower himself to the ground beside the Courier. She tried to shift away when their shoulders touched but she was already pressed as close to the wall as she could get.

“I think you’re right about Manny.” Boone said carefully. “It would explain a few things.” The quiet sobbing continued from beside him. “And maybe the NCR needs to try harder. And maybe they _would_ send someone to kill you for the power to control the Mojave. But there is one thing you are absolutely wrong about. You are _not_ worthless. You are _not_ nothing.” Boone smiled when the thought came to him. “If fact, if I recall correctly, you’re the Liberator of Nelson, the Avenger of Nipton, the Guardian of Goodsprings, the Bane of Centurions, the Saviour of the Monorail _and_ the Defender of Bitter Springs. And I think you’ve earned a few more titles since then. Including the Desert Avenger.” The quiet sobbing let up and was replaced with sniffling. “I don’t know who you were before Goodsprings but I know who you are now. You’re the person the whole Mojave looks up to. The person who does what’s right no matter the obstacles.  And the person who saved my life. You’re my partner and you’re my friend.” Boone paused. “And I have no _idea_ why you think I’d just come back to betray you!”

They sat in silence for a while. The sniffles slowly ebbed. “You should have said something sooner.” Boone said quietly.

“Didn’t. Care.” Six said between shaky breaths.

“You’ve felt this way since Goodsprings?” He asked carefully.

“At first… it was just revenge driving me on. Then you needed my help. But after Bitter Springs…”

“That’s why we went to Cottonwood Cove.”

“I didn’t expect that you would save me.” Six finally lifted her head up and rested her chin on her knees. “You were _so_ worried. I thought… I thought that meant something. That I _was_ something.”

“And then I left.” Boone said angrily.

“I was something alright. A burden.” Six shook her head. “Decided you were better off without me.” Boone couldn’t help but smile. “What?” Six asked.

“If only you knew how many times I told myself the same thing.”

“Hmm…” Six thought to herself. “Maybe, we’re better off together. I mean, we’re both still alive. That has to count for something.

“Think it does.”

“The NCR still might come after me.” Six said hesitantly. “They may even ask you.”

“To turn on the one person I care about in this wasteland? I won’t make the mistake of following bad orders a second time.”

“And if I choose to make Vegas independent?” Six looked over at Boone.

Boone looked over at Six and sighed heavily. “The NCR won’t like it, but I’ll have your back.”

“If you’ll believe in me, I’ll believe in you.” Six smiled just a bit.

“Sounds good to me.”

Six leaned her head over on Boone’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I freaked out on you, Boone.”

“Your arguments were surprisingly valid. I’m still kind of reeling from the Manny revelation though.” Boone chuckled.

“Sorry to drop that on you like that.” Six said.

“As for the NCR? Maybe it’s time for a little reform, once the Legion is dealt with.” Boone reached into his pocket. “Here. This is yours.” He presented the Platinum Chip.

Six took the chip between two fingers and looked at Boone. “Back to it, I suppose.”

“Do you still want to be called Courier Six?” Boone asked. Six looked at him in confusion. “It just reminds you of what you’ve lost.”

Six thought for a second. “True, but now it also reminds me of what I’ve _gained_. Shall we head out?”

“No.” Replied Boone. “I think you could use a good night’s rest and this place is better than most.”

“Alright.”


	54. Chapter 53: A Dog's Life

# Chapter 53: A Dog's Life

 

Six slept heavily but woke several times to nightmares. When she finally felt sufficiently rested, she got up and got ready. They left the mine midmorning.

“Sorry again, about yesterday.” Six said sheepishly. “Thank you for coming after me.”

“You didn’t make it easy.” Boone said with a smirk.

Six thought for a second. “Oh! Sorry. All I could think about was that you were going to come and kill me.”

“Stop apologizing.”

“S… Anyways… I’ve decided to rethink my plan for killing Caesar.” Six said with a hint of pride in her voice.

“Oh? You still plan on going ahead with that?”

“Yes. Although now, the plan needs to be more… survivable.” Six patted Rex who was walking beside her.

The trip from Jacobstown to Novac and back took a week. From the mine they circled the mountain and got back to Vault 22. They spent a night at Camp McCarran and then crossed the desert toward the 188.

“Seriously?” Six said as she looked through her scope. They were near the old REPCONN building when she had seen some movement in the distance and brought up her rifle. Through her scope she saw four Legionaries heading in their general direction.

“They’re armed with melee weapons and charging toward a sniper. At least the other groups tried to ambush us.” She looked over at Boone. “Looks like Caesar is having a hard time finding good people to come after us.” She fired three times at the lightly armoured targets and left the centurion for Boone.

The rest of the trip to the 188 was quiet. From there they headed back to see Old Lady Gibson. They had bought the thruster assemblies from her for Jason and his followers.

“Hello!” Six greeted when they got close. Rex bounded off and almost a dozen dogs came out to sniff him and play with him.

“So you're back. Now, where did we leave off?”

Six laughed as the dogs chased each other around her. “Oh, I don’t know if I can do this!” Six huffed. Boone shook his head with a grin.

“Do what?” Old Lady Gibson asked with a raised eyebrow.

Six took a deep breath. “Doctor Henry sent me. I need a new brain for my cyber-dog.” She blurted out.

“Doctor Henry? Now there's a name I haven't heard in years. Hard to believe he's still alive. As for your request, it's, uh, a bit ghoulish if you ask me, but Rey is pretty old and I'll probably have to put him down soon enough. As for the price for this favor, 700 caps sounds about right. Rey's like family, and I've got other dogs to take care of.”

“Which ones Rey?” Six asked as she looked around.

“Rey, come here boy!” Old Lady Gibson called. A big, old dog slowly trotted around the corner. His once dark fur had lighted with age and his muzzle was mostly grey. He walked slowly and deliberately toward his master. “There’s a good boy.” She said as she scratched under his chin. When he’d had enough, he walked to the nearest shady spot and eased himself back to the ground.

“Oh, Rey.” Six said sadly. “700 caps? Rexie is worth that and Rey gets to live forever. Sort of. Just make it quick.” Six gathered the caps and gave Gibson the jar Doctor Henry had provided.

“Here, Rey! Mama's got something for you.” Rey followed his master into the bunker.

“I think I might be sick.” Six said.

A short while later, Old Lady Gibson came back with a brain floating in the jar.

“Uh… Thanks…” Six started. She was about to reach for the jar when she leaned to the side and gagged.

“I got it.” Boone took the jar.

With brain in tow, they headed back to the 188. They followed the same path back to Jacobstown. Other than a few Fiends, they didn’t run into any trouble.

“Doctor Henry!” Six called when she entered the lodge.

“You again? What is it now?” Doctor Henry asked with no small amount of irritation.

“We brought a brain.” Six said as Boone removed it from his pack. Doctor Henry snatched the brain from him and started running test.

“All right, let's see here... neural pathways look good... definitely a breed of guard dog. This will take a while.” Doctor Henry warned as he sized up a nervous Rex.

“It’s ok, Rexie. Go ahead Doc, we’ll be in town.”

Six went outside and sat on the fence of the bighorner pen. Boone leaned against it beside her.

“I hope Rex will be ok.” They stayed and watched the bighorners for a bit.

“Jimmy!” A loud gruff voice called from behind them. Six turned in time to see a nightkin in a dress rushing toward Boone. Six barely had time to slap his hand away from his rifle. The nightkin wrapped her arms around Boone and lifted him into the air in a big bear hug. After a few second she put Boone down. “Little Jimmy! My! How you've grown up. So good of you to come visit your grandma Lily!”

“I’m not-“ Boone began sternly as he rubbed his shoulder.

Six cut in. “Jimmy said we just had to come visit!” Boone glared at Six.

“Little Jimmy’s all grown up!” Lily said as she patted Boone on the back. Judging by Boone’s braced stance, Six assumed the patting wasn’t exactly gently. “And he’s brought his girlfriend to see grandma!” Six nearly choked at this and lost her balance on the fence. Boone’s hand found her shoulder and steadied her. Six tried to control the increasing blush on her face.

“Ugh… Jimmy’s told me so much about you.” Six bluffed.

“Has he now?” Lily smiled wide. “Oh you two must be so excited to take your G.O.A.T. Exam!” Six and Boone glanced at each other in confusion. “But don’t you worry! The overseer is a good man and he will find the right job for both of you.”

“You lived in a vault!” Six deduced happily, accidently breaking character.

“Our course we live in a vault, pumpkin! I was born and raised here and I’ll die here. And so will both of you.”

“Haven’t you ever thought of leaving?” Six asked curiously.

“Oh my, no! The world out there is an irradiated mess and as my momma used to tell me “A house is never small or empty, when it’s filled with love”.”

“Aww, Lily that’s so beautiful!” Six exclaimed.

“And my momma was right. Sometime it may be cramped down here, but we have each other and that’s what counts.”

“I think I’m gonna cry.” Six said with a sniffle.

“Now, now! None of that pumpkin! Time to run along you two. Grandma has work to do.” Lily motioned to the bighorners.

“Oh, sure!” Six said hopping off the fence.

“Why don’t you head on down to the cafeteria and get yourselves a Nuka-Cola. Grandma will play with you later.”

“Ok. Bye Lilly!” Six said as she waved goodbye. Boone was following especially close behind her. “She didn’t hurt you, did she?” Six asked, concerned.

“No.”

“Good.” Six smiled. “You made her so happy.” Boone grumbled.

Six heard barking and looked toward the lodge. A happy looking Rex bounded out of the lodge and rushed toward Six.

“Rexie!” Six cried as the large cyberdog landed two paws on her chest and knocked her into the snow. Six laughed as Rex slobbered all over her face. When Rex was done accosting Six, he pranced over to Boone.

“Don’t even think about it, mutt.” Six took her chance. While Boone was distracted looking at Rex she threw a snowball at him. It hit him square in the chest.

“Bullseye!” Six cheered. Boone glared at her and Six laughed. She was packing another snowball when she felt one hit her on the back. She turned around and threw her snowball at Boone who deftly dodged out of the way. The snowball fight continued until Six was exhausted. She collapsed in the snow laughing. She stared up at the stars that were just starting to appear. Rex came over and lay down beside her, resting his head on her lap.

“Boone?”

“Yeah?” He replied from close by.

“I’ve been thinking. House said whatever is buried under Fortification Hill will let him rule the Mojave. I’ve been thinking about all the things it could be. As much as I want it to be something that will help the Mojave, I don’t think that will be the case. I think it will be a pre-war super weapon of some kind; something that will kill a lot of people. If that’s the case… I don’t think we should turn it over to the NCR. I think we should destroy it. Who knows just how much damage a pre-war weapon could do.” Six paused. “I know it could be used against the Legion but… it could also be used against the Boomers, or the Great Khans, or _anyone_ else who opposes the NCR.” Six hugged herself tightly as she laid in the snow. “You probably disagree.”

Boone sat in the snow beside her. “If the NCR had such a weapon, they would use it. You’re right, a lot of people would die, but a lot of people are going to die at the dam anyways.”

“I know. I’m not thinking about the dam though. I’m thinking about _after_. What’s stopping the NCR from wiping out anyone who gets in their way? Why talk peace when you have a super weapon you can deploy? What’s stopping them from using it to _take_ land them want? What if it falls into the wrong hands? What if it’s used _against_ the NCR? No, there are too many ways things could go wrong. If it’s a weapon, I’ll destroy it.”

“You’re sure about this?” Boone asked.

“Yes. We can rally the Mojave against the Legion, but this weapon will have to go.”

“Alright.”

“Really?” Six sat up to look at Boone.

“I said I’d have your back. If you think this is the right thing to do, I’ll back you up.”

“Thank you. But doing this will have consequences. We’ll have to deal with Mr. House.”

“You’re right.”

“If you have my back, then we’ll manage.” Six smiled at Boone.

“We always do.”


	55. Chapter 54: Good Luck Charm

# Chapter 54: Good Luck Charm

 

Six, Boone and an overly energetic Rex headed out the next day. It took four days to reach Novac. The first night was spent in the relative safety of Vault 22. At Camp McCarran, they resupplied and bought the best armour and gear they could afford. With all their elite supplies in tow they went to visit Colonel Hsu.

“Courier, Sergeant. What brings you by this time?” Colonel Hsu greeted happily. Then he saw Rex. “A trio now, I see.”

“Just taking the King’s dog for a walk!” She knelt and snuggled the cyberdog. “How go things in Freeside?” Six asked excitedly.

“Surprisingly well actually. It will take more time to be sure but the King has been true to his word.”

“Excellent, we’re going to visit him next before we head south.” Six stood up. “That’s why we’ve come.” Six took a deep breath. “I want to kill Caesar.”

Colonel Hsu’s eyes went wide. “You do?!”

Six nodded. “Judging from what I could see from a distance, I think Boone and I could do it.” She shook her head. “But I don’t think we’d get out.”

“I see.” The colonel replied.                  

“So I have a plan.” Six smirked. Six proceeded to explain her plan to the colonel. He listened intently and offered his opinions. After an hour of back and forth, Six, Boone and Rex left the colonel’s office with a letter stowed safely in Six’s vest.

“Why Rexie, you look all better, boy! Good as new! Did my Rexie get a new brain?” Rex bounded over to the King and slobbered all over him.

“He sure did!” Six grinned ear to ear.

“You're a woman of your word, no doubt about it. I can't thank you enough. If you want, hold onto Rex for a little while longer. I'm sure he'd enjoy that.”

“No, thanks. Rexie is a good boy but we’re going somewhere very dangerous.” Six said. “We’re in a bit of a hurry, so we’ll see you later King! Bye, Rexie!”

“I thought you’d want to bring the mutt.” Boone asked once they were outside.

“I thought about it but the Legion symbol worries me.”

The stop at the 188 was mainly for sleeping and they were back on the road before dawn. They arrived in Novac before dark. They resupplied with food and water and Boone made a trip to his room. When he was done, they hit the road again.

“What the hell are we _doing_ out here, Lieutenant?” Betsy said in her usual gruff voice.

“Waiting.” Gorobets replied.

“For what?” Betsy asked again.

“I guess you’ll have to wait and find out.” Betsy, Spades, Sterling, Bitter-Root and Gorobets were standing around a campfire quite a ways from Forlorn Hope. It was after midnight and Betsy was getting frustrated.

“This had better not be-“  Betsy cut herself off midsentence at the sound of footsteps behind her. As one, First Recon turned their rifles on the sound.

“Dammit! I thought I was getting good at the whole sneaking thing!” Six laughed as she and Boone approached the fire.

“Courier?! What the hell are you doing here?” Betsy asked as she relaxed. She glanced over at Boone, momentarily making eye contact. He just nodded and looked away.

“Tomorrow, Caesar is going to die.” Six smiled fiendishly in the firelight.

“What?” Sterling asked. “That’s suicide, Courier, even for you two.”

“I know.” Six nodded. “That’s why I’ve called in some favors.”

“Oh?” Sterling raised an eyebrow.

“The NCR can in no way be associated with Caesar’s death or it will incite the next battle of Hoover Dam. But, if a Courier and her partner do it, the Legion will have no one else to blame. Boone and I are going to assault Fortification Hill tomorrow. We’re known for doing impossible things so people won’t think twice when we succeed.”

Six warmed her hands by the fire. “You’ll discover when you get back to camp that First Recon has been given the next three days off. Word around camp will be that Boone owes Betsy a few beers and the rest of First Recon is welcome to join in the festivities in Novac.”

“When Boone and I assault the Fort, we’re charging in through the front gates. But things will be a little bit different than usual for us.” Six smiled. “You see, our shots are usually pretty good but _this_ time they will be _uncanny_. Not only will we be deadly accurate but some of our bullets may kill two or even three legionaries. We’re known to be good so the Legion shouldn’t question it. Anyone who does will likely be dead before they can raise an alarm. Anyone who sees the bodies will know they all died from rifle wounds.”

“Y-y-you want _us_ in the h-h-hills.” Spades caught on.

Six nodded. “Your jobs will be to find cover in the hills until dawn. Once we start the attack, you’ll need to find a position to support us. We’ll work our way through the Fort doing what we can to expose the enemy to you. Once Caesar is dead you’ll slip back over the river and head to Novac. Ranger Station Echo will likely spot the commotion and radio in about the assault. When we succeed, Major Polatli will send forces down to Cottonwood Cove to help with the freed prisoners. Once the prisoners are headed back to Cottonwood Cove, Boone and I will complete one more objective then head back to Novac to meet you.”

Six shook her head. “This mission is _highly_ classified. Other than us standing here, only Colonel Hsu knows the details. Even Major Polatli doesn’t know everything. Currently, he has orders from Colonel Hsu that I hand delivered that requested “assistance” with my current undertaking, which he believes is to get First Recon drunk in Novac. When he hears that Boone and I have liberated the Fort, I think he’ll put two and two together.”

“The only downside to this is that once we succeed, First Recon can’t take _any_ credit until after the Legion has been put down.” Six smiled in the firelight.

“Doing this is _entirely_ voluntary. You will be officially on leave. If you’re caught or if we fail the NCR will declare you were acting on your own, without orders. This ruling will stand until after the Legion is forced into retreat.” Six finished and quiet enveloped them.

“This seems especially risky for you two. Why are you doing this?” Sterling finally asked.

“We both have our reasons.” Six said glancing at Boone. “I do need your decision sooner, rather than later. We all need time to get into position.” Six watched as there were glances about the fire. “We’ll be back in ten minutes. Is that enough time?” Six asked. Gorobets nodded and Six and Boone left the fireside. They walked west toward a ledge and Six sat down.

“I’m nervous.” Six said as she rubbed her hands together.

“You weren’t even nervous at Cottonwood Cove.”

“What? I’m not nervous about the assault. I’m nervous about what they’ll say!” Six buried her face in her hands. “I hope they don’t hate me for asking.” She said.

“They won’t.”

Six anxiously fiddled with her Pip-Boy.

“It’s time.” Boone interrupted.

“Oh? Already? Let’s go then.” They headed back to the fire burning nearby. As they approached Six noted the somber faces.

“Well…?” Six said hesitantly.

The group exchanged glances. “We’re in.” Betsy stated.

“You are?” Six said excitedly.

“Under one condition.”

“Oh.” Six deflated a bit. “What is it?”

Betsy plucked the beret off her head. “You gotta wear this.” She said as she held it out to Six.

“What?! I can’t. I’m not-“ Six raised her hands in protest.

“Don’t care.” Betsy said. “We need to be able to spot you easily in the Fort. You’ll stand out in this.”

“What? Okay… I guess. If you insist.” Six surrendered and took the offered beret.

“Tomorrow morning, then?” Sterling stated.

Holding the beret in two hands, Six replied. “Yup. Just when the sun comes up. I’m sure you’ll hear us coming. If all goes well, I’ll buy drinks in Novac.” Six smiled.

“Till then Courier, Boone.” Sterling said and tipped his hat. They all said their farewells and First Recon headed back to Forlorn Hope. Six and Boone headed back toward Novac.

“Are you gonna put it on?” Boone asked gently.

“What? Oh! Right!” Six examined the beret in her hands and looked at the patch. Then she carefully fit it in place. “How do I look?” She said with a smirk.

“It suits you.” Boone replied and Six blushed.

Six and Boone hiked to Cottonwood Cove the next day. On the way, Six stopped to thank Astor, Ashland and Dmitri for helping to save her life. They were glad she had survived and grateful to have the Legion removed from Cottonwood Cove.

Boone and Six continued carefully toward Cottonwood Cove. As night fell, they slowly descended the hill toward the camp. The main camp was a burnt out husk with no signs the Legion had tried to rebuild. They found the dock with a moored raft and nearby they found an old storage building that would work as shelter for the night. They locked and barricaded the door so both of them could get some sleep. They woke before dawn and headed toward the raft.

“We take this boat; it might be the last one we ever take.”

“I know.” Six said as she stepped onto the raft.


	56. Chapter 55: Heart of Rome

# Chapter 55: Heart of Rome

 

Six and Boone used the raft to cross the river and landed out of eyesight of the Fort. They traveled up the edge of the river using the bank as cover. Once they were in sight of the gates they stopped.

Six pulled out her rifle and took aim at the solitary guard. He went down silently and they reached the gate as the sky was started to lighten. Six took a few deep breaths then reached into her bag for her grenades. She looked at Boone. He nodded and she pulled the pins. Boone opened the gate and she threw the grenades through. The massive plasma blasts took several legionaries by surprise. Boone fired at the closest target that wasn’t caught in the blast as Six drew her rifle. Soon they were both firing at anything that was moving; focusing just as much on speed as accuracy. Six took shots she knew were blocked just to keep shooting. She could hear Boone’s rifle’s uncanny echo.

They secured the area just inside the gate and found cover. With this foothold they were able to widen their field of fire significantly by firing in different directions. The legionaries were dying fast. Six tried not to get distracted by the terrified slaves running and hiding. A legionary charged toward her from nearby cover. She had her rifle up but before she could line up the shot he was hit in the chest and went down. Six didn’t look for her saviour; she just kept her eyes forward.

When targets started getting scarce Boone started to advance up the hill. Six followed about fifteen feet behind. She was covering their rear when rapid gunfire started. The sound was definitely not rifles. Six was just about to turn to look when she felt heavy impacts along her back and searing pain up her left shoulder. The force knocked her to one knee. She glanced back in time to the smg armed legionary at the top of the hill fall face first in the dirt. She tightened her left hand on her rifle and got back to her feet. She turned and moved further up the hill; trailing behind Boone.

Soon they reached the massive double doors at the top of the hill. Boone took one side while Six hung back a bit down the hill. With no targets in view it was eerily silent. Boone moved to open the doors only to have them pulled out of his hands. A dozen high ranking legionaries armed with melee weapon charged forward. Boone had to move out of Six’s sight to get clear. The legionaries split up and half headed for her. She got her rifle up and emptied her clip but the last two got close enough to swing their machetes at her. _Dammit!_ She thought. _Too close for a clear shot from First Recon!_ She back peddled to avoid the blades then used her rifle to bash one in the head, causing him to take a step back. The rifle shot when he was clear of her removed that target from Six’s mind and she focused on the one left. Her rifle strike had left her slightly open and she felt the sting of a machete across her upper right arm. She managed to keep the machete from her vital areas using her rifle and Pip-boy but the legionary was _fast_. She could feel the blood seeping from the many cuts he inflicted. The only thing staving off a killing blow was the Pip-Boy on her wrist that she used to block what she could. The blade sliced through the air in front of her face and the sting told her she wasn’t fast enough. She couldn’t advance on him and couldn’t retreat; he was too fast. He drew back the machete for a killing blow only to be tackled from behind. Boone landed on top of the legionary but the legionary was fast and turned the tables quickly, putting Boone on the bottom. Six dropped her rifle and went for her knife. She stabbed the legionary from behind. While still straddling Boone he roared as he turned around to face her, swinging his machete wildly. She quick drew her magnum and shot him in the face but the momentum brought his machete around and into her leg. Luckily, the machete hit her pants where the cargo pocket was and got hung up in the material. She felt the impact but not the blade. She holstered Lucky and helped Boone up.

“You ok?” She asked, her hand still in his.

“Fine but you’re not.” He pulled her over to some relative cover nearby. “Keep watch.” Six did as she was told; only needing to take aim at the stupid legionary who came out to explore.  She felt the pinch of a Stimpak in both arms. “We’ll have to get the bullet out later. Ready?” He asked as he readied his rifle.

Six nodded. “Caesar’s waiting.” Boone nodded back and headed back out. Six followed a few seconds later. They climbed back up to the massive doors and each took a side.

“Dogs.” Boone said as he opened fire. The dogs hadn’t been let out of their pen. They were barking furiously and trying to bite through the fence as Boone silenced them. When they were dead the eerie quiet was back.

This upper area was full of slaves cowering in corners and huddling groups. There were tents and storage tents and even what Six thought was an arena. They entered the area carefully and scouted around. They saw _the_ tent in the distance but scouted full circle before approaching it. They only found a few stragglers that had been hiding and a conspicuous prewar building they both made note of. Soon they stood before the tent. Six noticed Boone was bloodied but she didn’t know if it was hers or his blood.

“No clear shot up here.” Boone said alluding to their support. “We’re on our own.” Six looked at the tent and then at Boone and smiled. She walked over to a campfire and pulled out a convenient log. With torch in hand she approached the tent. As she threw the torch onto the tent the first praetorian charged out.

“Praetorians, to arms!” He shouted, but Boone’s rifle drowned out most of it. Five men followed the first. Six and Boone opened fire.

“Boone!” Six called as a praetorian got too close to him for her to shoot. The praetorian’s ballistic fist hit Boone directly in the chest knocking him onto his back and his rifle out of his hands. But it gave Six a clear shot at the praetorian. The last praetorian closed on her. Six noticed Boone wasn’t getting up. “Boone?!” She called again.

“Forget about him. It’s just you and me.” The praetorian took up a fighting stance too close for Six to aim her rifle so she dropped it. She met the praetorian’s eyes as she slowly went for her knife.

“You’re the Courier, then.” The praetorian deduced. “Strange to see a woman with any real strength. I always assumed the stories where just that and you were merely the whore to the NCR dog doing all the work.”

Six reached her knife and drew it slowly. “A duel then, is it?” Six asked as she properly gripped her knife and took up a fighting stance. She blinked to clear her fuzzy vision. The Stimpaks were helping her heal, but not replacing the blood she’d lost.

“This will be entertaining.” The praetorian charged. Six didn’t think, she merely reacted, letting her hands go to where they needed to be in order to keep the active part of the ballistic fist away from her. The praetorian was fast and strong and she only held her own by using his momentum against him. She parried and dodged, never trying to block, knowing he’d smash through what little strength she had. She was tiring, her focus wavered for a moment and his fist collided with her right shoulder, then the weapon activated and she felt her shoulder dislocate. She dropped her knife and cried out in pain as she lashed out, kicking the praetorian hard enough to gain a bit of distance. She panted in pain and exhaustion as she glared at the praetorian. She circled toward a nearby wall.

“Odd. I was lead to believe First Recon snipers had little in the way of hand to hand training.” He said. He appeared barely winded.

Six smiled wickedly. “I’m not First Recon. I’m just a courier.” She said as she set her jaw and used the wall to relocate her shoulder. The pain sent shocks through her body and made her knees weak. Through teary eyes Six saw the tent from earlier was fully engulfed in flames and there was someone standing behind the praetorian.

“Enough toying with her, Lucius. Just kill her. Then we can crucify the NCR dog.”

Six circled back so Boone was beside her. She carefully bent down to take his combat knife. Six wasn’t able to keep her eyes on him long enough to see if he was even still breathing. She brought her eyes up to Lucius’s. “You know what I _want_?” Six said as she smiled. Lucius looked at her like she was crazy.  “I want live through this and you’re not gonna stand in the way of that!” Six’s adrenalin surged and she charged the praetorian. Lucius charged her. Six slid in the dirt beside the praetorian and aimed the knife for the seam in his armour. She dragged the knife through his side and felt the blood and guts spill out. As she got to her feet she heard him hit the ground behind her.

Six now stood before Caesar. Panting, she tried to focus.

“So, that’s it then.” Caesar said looking at the body of Lucius.

“No. There’s still more.” Six said as she tightened her grip on Boone’s combat knife.

“Six…!” Six heard the pained, breathless voice along with shuffling from behind her.

She smiled. “Boone. Since you’re still alive, perhaps you wouldn’t mind joining me?” She didn’t dare take her eyes off Caesar. It took a bit of time, but she heard Boone haul himself to his feet and make his way over. When he stood beside her she noticed he had his rifle in one hand and his other arm was holding his chest.

“So this is the courier and her companion who’ve caused me so much trouble. Tell me, Courier, what did the Legion do to you to inspire such determination?”

Six thought for a second. “Nothing.” She finally said.

“Nothing? We didn’t murder your family or enslave your children?”

“Nope. In fact, I have no intention of killing you.” She said with a fiendish smile. “He’s all yours, Boone.” She saw Boone’s jaw clench as he raised his rifle. She could tell by his posture he was in pain but he took up a perfect stance anyways and aimed at Caesar.

“Thumbs down, asshole.” Boone pulled the trigger and Caesar’s head was no more. He held the stance for another moment as the body collapsed to the ground. Then he staggered forward.

“Whoa, there.” Six moved in close and he fell against her. She caught him and put her arms around him. Boone took a second to get his footing. When he did, she put his arm over her shoulder and they hobbled over to some rocks to sit on.

“While…” Boone started when they were sitting. Six noticed he was having trouble catching his breath. “… I was… out…”

“Hand to hand with the lead praetorian.” Six pulled out their med kit. “He dislocated my shoulder, so I eviscerated him.”

He looked at her shoulders. “But…”

“I had to relocate it myself to keep going.” She pulled out a Super Stimpak and wrapped it around Boone’s arm. “I need to check your chest. See if any ribs are broken.”

“You’re… shot.” Boone panted.

“You can’t breathe. That takes priority.” Six carefully removed his armoured vest and lifted up his shirt. She tried not to be distracted by the hard muscles or perfectly toned abs. She could see the angry red impact mark from the ballistic fist. Gently, she ran her fingers along his ribs.

“Nothing feels broken, maybe cracked though. If that’s the case, you must have a collapsed lung.” She pulled a stethoscope from the med kit. “Know it hurts but I need you to breathe.” Six listened closely, looking for the void. She took off the stethoscope. “Sounds bad.” She shook her head. “I need to bleed off the extra air. It’ll make breathing easier but it’ll hurt. Let me apply a small dose of Med-X first.” Boone merely nodded, still breathing hard. Six applied a small dose of Med-X, enough to dull the pain, then found a sterile syringe and used her fingers to find the right spot. “Ready?” She didn’t wait for a reply and drove the needle into the air void. She heard Boone grunt in pain. She then removed the plunger and heard the air whoosh out. Boone’s breathing immediately improved. “Alright.” She removed the needle carefully. “The stim should work fast enough that we won’t need to do that again.”

“Your turn.” Boone said, sounding only slightly winded. Six nodded and turned around. She felt his hands clean off her left shoulder. “The stims have already started working here. I’ll have to cut it open again.”

Six shook her head. “Do what you have to do.” She handed him the Med-X. Even through the Med-X she felt Boone working. She couldn’t help but cry out when he removed the bullet. He put a few careful stiches in then applied a Stimpak directly to the wound. When he was done she turned to face him. He lifted a hand up to her cheek and ran his thumb horizontally across it.

“This will probably scar.” He said.

“Worth it.” She said as she closed her eyes and focused on the warmth of his hand. “We should probably finish up.” Six sighed as Boone removed his hand. She then focused on packing their supplies. Packed and rearmed, they headed back toward to massive doors. On the way Six rolled the nearby headless corpse and shoved a few things into her bag.

“Hey! First Recon! Over here!” Six looked over to the noise. She saw the arena that she’d seen earlier only this time she noticed the cages built into the walls of it. Inside were several people in rags pressed up against the bars trying to get their attention. Six headed over that way.

“Is he dead?” A woman asked eagerly.

Six looked over at Boone. “Yeah, Caesar’s dead.”

“Amazing! Would you mind getting us out of here?” The woman asked. Six holstered her rifle and knelt to look at the lock.

“You a soldier?” She asked as she gathered her tools.

“Yes ma’am. Ranger Stella. There’s a bunch more soldiers around here too.” The ranger replied.

“Good.” Six said as she picked the lock. She went silent while she worked, willing her hands to steady as her shoulders ached. After the click she stood up. “We’re gonna need some help going through this place. Boone and I are in pretty rough shape.”

“Understood ma’am.”

“This isn’t an NCR authorized mission.” Six began. “We’re free agents. So that means there’s no help on this side of the river. Gather up whoever you can and head across the river to Cottonwood Cove. Support should be waiting there.” Six finished tiredly.

“Free agents? Wait, are you that courier the Legion’s been talking about?” Stella asked.

“Yeah.” Six sighed. “Can you take charge of the evac?”

“Yes ma’am.” The ranger saluted and started barking orders to the men who’d been freed with her.

“That takes care of that.” Six whispered to Boone. Six lead the way to the prewar building they had seen.

“Ready?” She asked Boone.

“Ready.”


	57. Chapter 56: The House Always Wins

# Chapter 56: The House Always Wins

 

Inside, the prewar building looked pretty plain, until they opened the access doors in the floor. Upon descending the revealed stairs they came upon a set of tunnels they followed to an elevator marked with the Lucky 38 logo. Six and Boone entered the elevator and descended in silence. At the bottom Six’s Pip-boy started ticking. She dug through her pack and pulled out a bottle of Rad-X. She downed a pair of pills and passed the bottle to Boone. When he passed them back she repacked them and they headed into the next room.

“Well! You're here ahead of schedule! I suppose it's just as well...” The giant familiar digital face greeted from the monitor. “This is where I wanted you to end up, after all. I knew I could rely on Caesar to give you back the Platinum Chip.”

“Yeah… What is this place?” Six asked.

“It's a facility I built many years before you were born. You might think of it as a barracks. You'll understand soon enough.” The computer responded. The hair on Six’s neck stood up and she stood ruler straight.

“I’m listening.”

“The Platinum Chip is a data-storage device. I need you to manually upload the data from the Chip to the facility's primary computer. There's a terminal at the other end of this facility. There's a complication. While I can broadcast to this screen, I can't control any of the facility's systems. That means I can't deactivate its security bots... most of which appear to be active, according to the status board I'm looking at.”

“Ok.” Six said automatically.

“Good. I won't hold you up any longer.” Houses face disappeared and the screen dimmed.

“A barracks…” Six whispered. “For an army…” She heard Boone’s rifle echo in the metal room. She looked down the hall to see a dead robot at the end of it.

“Six?” Boone asked from behind her.

“I’m here.” She swallowed hard and drew her rifle. They headed down the hall. The found a storage room of some sort with a few computers. Six failed miserably at hacking the terminals but Boone found some EMP grenades.

They carefully made their way down the hallways, killing protectorons and turrets easily. Finally they came upon a wide hallway with windows on both sides. As they walked, Six saw the rows upon rows of Securitrons lit up behind the windows.

“Another army…” Six said as she approached a window. “Maybe even a factory. A never ending supply of mindless, murder machines.” Six’s knees gave out and she collapsed to the floor.

“Six?” Boone asked from behind her.

“Boone. I can’t…” She stifled the sniffles as best as she could. Then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

“You’ve already made your decision.”

“But the NCR…” She started.

“Is strong enough without this.” Boone finished. Six looked up at him. “You said it yourself; we can rally the Mojave against the Legion. We’ve already started.”

“Alright.” Six climbed back to her feet and took a deep breath. She let it out and continued down the hall. They continued on until they found the terminal Mr. House had spoken of. Nearby were rooms filled with generators and other equipment. Six dropped her pack and pulled out everything she had that was explosive. Boone caught on and did the same. They had a few more plasma grenades, half a dozen frag grenades and a bunch of mines.

Six started setting the mines near what looked like the most important equipment. “Go.” She said as she worked. “I’ll blow the base.”

“Not a chance.” Boone replied.

She smiled at him. “Then get ready to run.” Six still held one plasma grenade. She pulled the pin and threw the grenade toward the pile she made. They started running as the chain reaction started. They heard the explosions in the walls and all around them as they ran. They entered the wide hallway and Six stopped to see the structural support of the Securitron bay fail and the roof start to collapse. She felt someone take her hand and pull her away from the window. She followed behind Boone back to the elevator. The ride back to the surface was loud as the bunker collapsed around them. The elevator ground to a halt at the top and they both jumped out. Six slammed the descend button and pulled back as the doors closed. She nodded to Boone and they ran out of the bunker.

They stepped out into the early afternoon sun to find the area around them completely unaware of the subterranean damage they had caused. Six leaned against the building and breathed heavily.

“Come on. They Legion could come back anytime.” Six nodded and followed him down the hill. The camp was quiet and still. Ranger Stella had done her job and there wasn’t a single person left in the camp. Most of the dead had been looted and anything useful around the camp was gone. They headed to the main gates and found a raft waiting for them. Six got on and sat down as Boone pushed off from the bank.

The ride to Cottonwood Cove was quick. As they approach, Six felt like she was being watched. She looked around uneasily.

“NCR probably has eyes on the river.” Boone said into the quiet. Six saw the cove in the distance and saw more than a hundred people milling around. They all seemed to stop when they noticed the raft. Boone angled the raft toward the dock where an NCR trooper saluted then helped him moor it. The trooper then offered a hand to help Six off. She took it when she realized how unsteady she was. They walked toward the grouping of people getting salutes as they passed.

Major Polatli stepped out of the crowd. “You two _never_ cease to amaze me. First Nelson, then Cottonwood Cove. Now Fortification hill. And Ranger Stella has informed me that you _killed_ Caesar.” The Major was clearly in awe.

“Not me, sir.” She jerked a thumb toward Boone. “Boone gets the title Caesar Slayer.”

The major shook his head with a laugh. “As long as he’s dead.”

Six went to speak when she heard Boone grunt from beside her. She turned just in time to catch him against her as he staggered forward. Now that she was closer she could hear his heavy breathing.

“Richards!” The major shouted.

“Dammit, Boone! You should have said something!” Six berated as she gently lowered him to the ground.

“What’s the problem?” Doctor Richards asked as he appeared beside them.

“Ballistic fist to the chest. Collapsed lung. I already bled off some excess air a few hours ago.” Six declared as she helped Boone stay upright.

“Alright, we’ll probably need to bleed it off again. We’ve set up an infirmary in one of the buildings here. Troopers, I could use a hand here!” Two troopers stepped out of the crowd and bent down to help Boone to his feet. They each swung one of his arms over their shoulders and started walking toward one of the buildings.

“Six…” The breathless whisper was enough to get her attention.

“I’m here, Boone.”

Boone wasn’t sure when he passed out. He had a hunch Med-X was involved given the grogginess he was feeling. He remembered being carried to the building he and Six had used the night before. He remembered Six telling him she was still there. He remembered Six smiling at him from above and then nothing. He could hear the quiet noises of people whispering and moaning nearby; infirmary noises. He opened his eyes and recognized the same building. He was surprisingly comfortable wherever he was. He tried to sit up.

“Hmm…?” A groggy noise came from behind him. He glanced up to see Six sitting in the corner behind him leaning against the walls. He realized then why he was so comfortable. His head was resting on Six’s lap as she slept sitting up. She had only stirred when he moved but hadn’t woken or she would have seen the blush on Boone’s face. He took a breath to calm himself as he looked at the Courier. She was sleeping peacefully and he could see that she’d cleaned the blood off herself at some point. The horizontal cut along her left cheek was clean and healing. She still wore the First Recon beret, only now it sat askew.

He heard a noise beside him and glanced over. He saw Doctor Richards kneeling beside him with one finger pressed to his lips.

“She finally fell asleep an hour ago.” The doctor whispered as he took Boone’s pulse.

“She get treated?” Boone whispered back.

The doctor nodded. “Cuts are healing nicely but some were pretty deep. They’ll probably scar.” He pulled out a stethoscope and pushed aside a familiar looking duster that had been laid over Boone so he could listen to Boone’s chest. “Word is spreading like wildfire but the Courier is getting all the credit. People like the idea that a woman killed Caesar.”

“Let her have it.” Boone said as he looked back up to the sleeping Courier.

The doctor smiled. “There are still a few hours until sunrise; you should get some sleep if you can. The major wants all able bodies back at Forlorn Hope tomorrow. Anyone who can’t make the trip is going to stay at Ranger Station Echo.”

“Alright.” Boone whispered and the doctor nodded before he disappeared from Boone’s line of sight.

Boone didn’t think he’d be able to fall back asleep. He was wrong.

Six woke when the first rays of morning light shone through the grimy windows straight into her eyes. She couldn’t help making a noise of disapproval.

“The beret works wonders to prevent that.” Six heard the gravelly voice from beside her and smiled as she rubbed her eyes.

“Knew it had its uses.” She said groggily. She saw Boone was leaning against the wall beside her. “You’re up.” She smiled again. “You worried me.”

“Didn’t mean to.” He smiled.

“How you feeling?”

“Stiff. You?”

“Same. Shoulders are sore.” She said as she sat up straight and slowly worked her shoulders in circles. “I could use a day off. Mind if we spend a few days in Novac?”

“Sounds good.” Six proceeded to stand up, leaning heavily against the wall. The makeshift infirmary was mostly empty aside from the worst cases. Boone stood up beside her and they both packed their gear. Six had to spend extra time adjusting to prevent the straps from hurting her shoulders. When they were both ready, they headed outside. The cove was already alive with activity. Someone started cheering when Six stood outside. Soon the cheer spread and everyone was cheering and shouting. Six was sure she blushed as red as the beret on her head.

Major Polatli and a Ranger she didn’t recognize approached the pair after the cheering died down.

“Good to see you none the worse for wear, sergeant.” The major greeted.

“When we heard the shooting start yesterday, we almost didn’t believe what we were seeing.” The ranger said. “You two put on one hell of a show. It was Green who noticed the berets and figured out it was the same pair that cleared this very cove.” The ranger laughed.

“I take it you two can handle the rest? I could really use a shower and the comfy bed in Novac.” Six said.

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll provide all the ‘assistance’ you need here.” The major enunciated carefully.

Six smiled, knowing he got it. “Perfect!”

“Alright, off you go you two. Stay safe out there.” The major bid farewell as did the ranger and Six and Boone headed up the hill.

“Wait! Sir! Ma’am!”

It took Six a moment to recognize the ranger from the day before. “Stella, right?” The ranger had cleaned up and was in an NCR uniform again.

“Yes ma’am.”

“What can we do for you?” Six asked.

“I had to know for sure before you headed off. One of slaves from out east is spreading a rumor. She says she saw you beat Praetorian Lucius in hand to hand combat. Says you sliced him wide open before your partner killed Caesar.”

“Uh… yeah. Caesar seemed pretty sure his praetorian would win. I think he was going easy on me.” Six said as she rubbed her shoulder.

“Hot damn! I saw that bastard fight in the arena! He was like lightning! I can’t imagine anyone beating him! I need to know, where did you learn to fight?” The ranger pleaded.

Six looked down and shook her head sadly. “I don’t know.” She said honestly.

“You don’t know? Why don’t you know?” The ranger looked confused.

Six brushed aside the hair that had grown over the scar in the months since Goodsprings. “I was shot in the head. I don’t remember anything from beyond a few months ago.” Six said sadly.

“Nothing at all?” The ranger asked in surprise.

Six shook her head sadly. “Boone’s been dealing with all of my inane questions about the Mojave for months now.” She felt a friendly bump against her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, ma’am. I didn’t know.”

“That’s ok, most people don’t. Is there anything else, ranger?”

“No ma’am.” Ranger Stella saluted and headed back to the cove.

Six and Boone continued up the road out of the cove.

“You alright?” Boone asked.

“Think so.” Six replied. Before they left the cove, Boone made a quick detour to collect the pack they had left behind the last time they were in the area.


	58. Chapter 57: One-sided Love Affair

# Chapter 57: One-sided Love Affair

 

The walk to Novac was quiet but quick.

“I hope everyone is alright.” Six said when they were within sight of the dinosaur. As they walked toward the town Six tried to stretch to get a better view to find the berets she was looking for. Finally, she saw one standing outside the town’s tent tavern.

“Spades!” She shouted and took off running.

“C-c-courier.” Ten of Spades greeted.

“Tell me everyone is alright, please!”

“E-e-ev-“

“Goddammit!” Six interrupted and ran into the bar.

“Took your sweet time getting back.” Six heard the serious voice from off to the side.

“That’s two!” Six said excitedly.

“Over here, Courier.” Sterling was on the other side of the bar.

“Where’s Betsy?” Six asked excitedly.

“Someone had to make sure you didn’t get ambushed on the way here.” The gruff voice came from behind here. She turned to see Betsy, beret and all in the tent’s doorway.

“Betsy!” Six couldn’t help it. She was literally vibrating with excitement. “Everyone’s ok!” She cried as she jumped up and down.

“We were more worried about the two of you.” Sterling said from beside her.

“Couldn’t get a clear shot on that bastard.” Bitter-Root said from her other side.

“Huh?” Six asked.

“The one that cut you up.” Bitter-Root sounded angry at himself.

“If you start to mope, I swear to god I will _hug_ you!” Six threatened then laughed. “Oh!” She cried remembering. She dropped her pack and rifled through it quickly, finally presenting a solid gold broach as big as her hand. “I brought a present!” She held the bloody broach out for all to see. “It was Caesar’s.” She looked at it closely. “Dammit, Boone! You got blood all over it!” She mock chastised as she wiped it on her already bloody vest. “It’s yours to fight over!” Six grinned wildly as she passed it to Sterling.

“Don’t you want to keep it?” Sterling asked.

“Nah-un! I got the memory of Caesar’s face when Boone said ‘Thumbs down, asshole”.” She mimicked Boone’s gravelly voice. “And shot him in the face.”

“You said that?” Betsy asked surprised. Boone rolled his eyes. Six laughed maniacally.

At that moment, Manny walked in. “Is it true?” He asked.

“Is what true?” Six asked with a smirk.

“Radio says Caesar’s dead.”

“Goddamn that Mr. New Vegas! He always knows!” Six laughed.

“So it _was_ you.” Manny accused.

“Oh no no no no no.” Six pointed at Boone. “That’s the Caesar Slayer right there.” While Manny grilled Boone for details, Six searched through her pack for spare supplies. A quick chat with the bartender later and food and drink started to appear. Six claimed the first Brahmin steak off the grill for herself but soon everyone was eating and drinking their fill. Six drank Nuka-Cola.

The group sat and talked and drank late into the night. Eventually, Six found her head bobbing and he eyes drifting closed. She excused herself from the boisterous group and headed out of the tent into the quiet night. She stopped, halfway between the bar and the hotel, to look up at the stars.

“Nice night.” Came a voice from behind her.

“Dammit, Betsy!” Six nearly shouted in surprise. “Stop being so sneaky!”

“Sorry.” Betsy grinned.

“You’re not sorry and we both know it!” Six stuck her tongue out at the other woman. “Oh!” Six pulled the beret off her head. “Here.”

“Keep it.”

“But I didn’t-“

“Keep. It.”

“Okay, then.” Six said and replaced the beret on her head.

“You and Boone work well together.” Betsy said as she came to stand beside Six. “You make quite the couple.”

Six gasped and choked and coughed at which Betsy laughed. “Don’t let Boone hear you say that.” Six said when she caught her breath.

“What do you mean? You’re _not_ a couple?” Betsy asked confused.

“I don’t know. Maybe, someday but Boone’s… hard to get close to.” There was a moment of silence, during which Six sat on a nearby ledge. “Can I ask you something Betsy? Woman to Woman?”

“I don’t know if I’m the best one to talk to for that.” Betsy laughed.

“Sorry but I don’t know who else to ask.” Six said looking at her feet.

“Shoot then.”

“Before Boone finished his tour, he met a woman on the Strip…” Six began carefully.

“Ah… the bimbo.” Betsy said as she sat beside Six.

“You met her, then?” Six asked.

“Once. Had some leave. Headed to the Strip with Boone and Vargas. Boone met her there. She was gorgeous, tall, blond; everything I like in a woman. A little dense though and she had eyes only for Boone.” Betsy sighed.

“So Boone was happy then.” Six said sadly.

“Happy? More like infatuated. He was head over heels for her, hanging on her every word. It was sickening. Why are you asking? He still hangin’ onto that old flame?”

“He married her.”

Betsy’s eyes went wide in surprise. “He’s married?!”

Six shook her head sadly. “She’s gone.”

“Gone?” Betsy asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Gone.” Was all Six replied. “Manny could tell you more.”

“Ah. Well, that explains a few things.” Betsy said matter of factly.

“It’s just hard. I almost envy her.” Six smiled sadly. “I don’t know if-“

Just then Manny cut in loudly from the bar’s entrance. “Do you two need a chaperone out here?”

“Piss off, Vargas! This is _girl_ talk!” Betsy replied without missing a beat.

“Boone! Betsy’s tryin’ ta steal your girl!” Manny yelled into the tent.

“Jesus, Vargas! You trying to wake the whole town?” Betsy called back. “Ignore him, he’s a loud drunk.” She said much quieter.

“Oh no! Betsy’s mad again!” Manny shouted as he stumbled back into the bar tent.

“Oh for the love of- Listen Courier, unrequited love is a tragedy. Its love, but love in vain.”

Six looked at Betsy, stunned. “Betsy…”

“Now, if you’ll excuse me I need to find an ass to kick.” With that Betsy got up and headed back to the bar.

Six found herself with more to think about. Could she even measure up to Carla? Everyone agreed; Carla was gorgeous. Six thought herself rather plain. Any beauty she might have had was now marred by the long, horizontal scar forming on her left cheek. She took her right hand and ran a finger along the scar’s length, from beside her nose almost to her ear. She caught sight of the scar on the back of her hand; the one that ran down to her elbow from Bitter Springs. It was now crisscrossed by two more, with another one on her upper arm.

Six was nothing like Carla. They were as different as night and day. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe Six wasn’t what Boone was looking for in a woman. Maybe she was pushing him to something he didn’t want. They were partners. They were friends. But that was vastly different than being lovers. Boone had said it himself. Six ran her finger along the scar on her face, frowning. _As different as night and day._

“ _For never was a story of more woe_ …” Six whispered to herself.

“What’s wrong?” A gravelly voice asked from behind her.

“Nothing.” Six said dropping her hand into her lap. “Just a moment of vanity. What’s going on in there?”

“Manny’s spouting off something about chivalry. Betsy is trying to shut him up.” She heard footsteps behind her. Boone sat beside her on the ledge. “What’s wrong?” He repeated.

“I’m sorry I pushed you; at Lake Mead, after the cazadors. That was unfair of me.” Six hung her head.

“What?” Boone was surprised.

“I care about you. I thought that meant you should care about me. But it doesn’t, does it?” Six shook her head. “Love isn’t always perfect. It isn’t a fairy tale or a storybook. And it doesn’t always come easy. I thought if I tried…” Six rubbed at her eyes with her hand. “But I was selfish. You love Carla. I’ve known that since the beginning and have reminded myself countless times. I shouldn’t have tried to change that. I shouldn’t have tried to change _you_. And so, I’m sorry. For my selfishness. For saying I was trying to help you when I was only helping myself.” Six tried her hardest not to sniffle.

“Six…” Boone was caught off guard.

“So, you won’t have to deal with it anymore.” Six said sitting up straight and feigning a smile.

“What?!” Boone was startled by the change in conversation direction.

“We’ll still be friends and partners. I’ll still have your back. Just now I know there’s a line in the sand.” Six gazed at him with hollow eyes and a fake, half smile.

Boone’s mind was reeling. What had he done? Had he really pushed her away so hard that she gave up? He’d never seen her give up at anything. And here she was, giving up on him. What had changed? “Did Betsy say something?” He asked, still in shock.

“Nope! Figured this one out all on my own!” The forced happiness in her voice was obvious to Boone. “I should’ve picked up on it sooner, but my judgement was… clouded.” Six jumped off the ledge. “You should probably head back in there. The Caesar Slayer will likely be missed. I’m going to go get some sleep. Goodnight, Boone.” With that, Six jogged off towards her room, leaving Boone speechless behind her.

It took a moment for Boone’s mind to catch up with what had happened. When it finally did, he stood and stormed toward the tent. He entered the tent and grabbed Betsy by the shoulder, pulling her outside.

“Woah! Boone, if you’re looking to get lucky, I think you got the wrong girl!” Betsy protested loudly.

“What did you say to her?” Boone growled once they were outside.

“What?” Betsy asked as she steadied herself after Boone let her go.

“The Courier. What did you say to her?” Boone barked out again.

“Jesus, Boone. It was just some _girl_ talk.” Betsy dismissed him and tried to go back into the bar.

Boone stepped in front of her to stop her. “Betsy.” He growled.

“Sorry, _Boone_. I’m not one to kiss and tell, y’know?” Betsy smirked.

Boone took a breath. The adversarial method rarely worked with Betsy. He tried to calm down. “Betsy, please. It’s important.” He tried with a sigh.

“Well, if you _must_ know. She told me you two weren’t a couple. That one kinda blindsided me. I thought I was better at judging relationships than that. Guess I owe you an apology.” Betsy cocked her head to the side as she thought out loud.

“No need. What else?” Boone tried to request and not demand.

“Ah… We talked about that blond from the Strip you had a thing for. What was her name…?” Betsy snapped her fingers as she thought.

“Carla?” Boone provided with some surprise.

“Yeah, that was her name.” Betsy said with great pride.

“What about Carla?”

“Why didn’t you tell us you got married, you old dog? We would have celebrated!” Betsy said happily.

Boone shook his head. “She’s gone.”

“Huh… That’s what the Courier said. Makes me think you’re hiding something.”

Boone took another deep breath. “What did you tell the Courier about Carla?”

“Hmm? Nothing much, just that you were infatuated; chasing her up and down the Strip like a lovesick puppy.”

“You told her _that_?!” Boone yelled, trying to control his rising anger.

“Hey! _She_ told me you weren’t together. It’s not _my_ fault you can’t see the woman’s hopelessly in love with you!” Betsy yelled back.

“What?” Boone’s rage went out like a candle.

“She’s in love with you, Boone. It’s obvious to _everyone_ but you. But if you’re still holding a candle for that blond, then the Courier _needs_ to move on. She doesn’t need to wait for something that’s _never_ going to happen. She doesn’t _deserve_ that.” Betsy finished lecturing Boone. “Are you done barking? Cause now I need another drink.” Betsy turned and went back into the bar.


	59. Chapter 58: You're the Reason I'm Living

# Chapter 58: You're the Reason I'm Living

 

Boone was left standing alone in the night. The Courier _loved_ him? Surely Betsy was exaggerating. They were friends. They cared about each other. From the outside it might look like love but from the inside he knew… but did he? He’d been in love before, but it wasn’t like this. Last time it was instant and all consuming. He’d fallen in love with Carla the first time they spoke. From that moment forward he couldn’t get enough of her. He sought her out every chance he got and the time he spent with her was the best time of his life.

But with the Courier, his feelings had grown slowly and subtly. He wasn’t exactly sure when things changed from protecting a traveling companion to protecting a friend. He spent almost every moment of every day with her and whenever they were apart he worried about her. The time he spent with her was the most memorable of his life. He couldn’t imagine what his life would be without the Courier. Was this love?

_No. No. No! You love Carla!_ The voice in his head yelled at him. He started pacing. He fell in love with Carla. Married Carla. Was going to have a family with Carla. Did the unthinkable for Carla! _Moving on doesn’t mean forgetting…_ Whispered a voice he recognized in his head. Could he move on? Would… would Carla understand?

“Booooooooooooooooone!” The drunken voice from behind him jarred him back to reality.

“Manny.” Boone said tonelessly. “You’re drunk.”

“Why, yes I am! Thank you for noticing!” Manny looked around with bleary eyes. “Where’s the Courier?”

“Turned in for the night.”

“Huh… figured you two would want to _celebrate_ surviving.” Manny slurred. Boone narrowed his eyes at Manny. “Sorry, Boone. Too drunk to figure out that glare.” Manny said with a smile. “Good to see you’re back to your old self.”

“What do you mean?” Boone asked curiously.

“Uh, you been moping since Carla left, like it was the end of the world. I was gettin worried it might be the end of yours.” Manny staggered over to Boone in order to poke him in the chest. “That damn courier is the best thing that ever happened to ya.”

“Why?” Boone prompted Manny on.

“Why?! Cause she puts up with all yer mopin’. Not many woman stick around when you’re lamenting your previous love.” Manny took a swig from the bottle in his hand. “God, she must love you to put up with all your bullshit.”

“I can’t love her.”

“What? Why the hell not?”

“I love Carla.”

“So, what? Why can’t you love both of them? I loved Alex and Jamie _and_ Taylor. Hell, I _still_ love Taylor. It's sad to lose someone Boone; but you have to deal with it and move on. Cause, man, life goes on, with or without you.” Manny stared at Boone who didn’t respond.

“Ugh… _Fine_. What the hell would _Carla_ want?” Manny finally used his trump card.

“What?”

“Carla. She loved you, right?” Manny didn’t wait for a response. “Think she’d want you to stay bitter and unhappy _forever_? Think she’d want you to be alone _forever_?” Manny mumbled something to himself that was too slurred for Boone to make out. “ _She’s_ moved on Boone. I think it’s time for you to do the same.” Manny took the last drink out of his bottle. “Dammit.” Manny stumbled back to the tent. He shouted something when he entered the bar but Boone wasn’t listening.

What Carla would want? If things had been reversed and he’d been the one who died he wanted Carla to move on. He didn’t want her to be alone. He wanted her to remarry when she found the right person. He wanted her to be happy because he loved her.

Boone mentally kicked himself. Here he was, trying to hold onto Carla, onto the past with all his being when Carla would be telling him to let go. Why hadn’t he realized this _before_? Everyone was saying the same thing; he’d just been too thick headed to listen. All this time, the Courier had been there for him, all the while telling herself that he loved Carla. He’d done nothing to make her think otherwise. All the while she suffered in the silent agony of loving him, thinking he’d never love her back. No wonder she had given up.

He still loved Carla. He still loved the baby. Could he give whatever love he might have left to the Courier? Would it be enough? If she really did love him, it might be. He didn’t deserve her. _Screw what you think you deserve and think about what you want!_ But he wanted her. With the vice on his heart finally released, he felt it stronger than ever. He _wanted_ to be with her. Wanted to keep her safe. Wanted to fall asleep beside her every night and wake up beside her every morning. He wanted to be the one she leaned on when she needed help. He wanted to be the one who picked her up when she fell. He _needed_ her but he might have let her slip through his fingers. He’d hurt her, more than once. She’d already forgiven him once. He didn’t deserve another chance, but he’d try anyways.

All the Courier wanted from the world was for someone to care about her. She’d thought she’d found that with him. Then he had pushed her away. Now she thought they’d never be anything more than friends. He needed to change her mind. He remembered those hollow eyes and that fake smile and it hit him just how much he had hurt her. If she didn’t forgive him, he had no one to blame but himself.

Boone took off at a sprint toward to hotel. He ran through the town and into the hotel courtyard. He took the steps up to the Courier’s room two at a time. He got to the top and reached for the knob. _No. I’m probably not welcome._ He took a deep breath and knocked. He waited, counting his heartbeats. He got no response. He knocked again. “Six?” He called loudly. He heard movement in the room. He waited; each second was agony. Finally he heard the lock click and the door cracked open a few inches.

“Boone.” Six sighed. “Sorry, it’s late and I feel like some privacy tonight. Would you mind sleeping in your own room?” She said meekly. She was hiding behind the door. All he could see was part of her face. Her eyes were dim, her auburn hair was tousled, and it looked like she had been crying. He promised then he would never make her cry again.

“Can I come in?” Boone asked as gently as he could.

Six thought for a few seconds, and then sighed with sad eyes. “Alright. Just a minute.” She shut the door. Exactly 53 heartbeats later the door opened and Six stepped aside. Boone walked in. Six had changed out of her armour and was in a light tank top and a faded pair of jeans. The bed sheets were thrown off to one side of the bed. Six closed the door behind him.

“Did I wake you?” Boone asked out of nervousness.

“No.” Six replied as she crossed her arms. “What’s up, Boone?”

“I need to talk.” Boone said carefully.

“Can it wait until the morning? It’s late… and there’s been alcohol.” Six seemed to size him up.

“I haven’t been drinking.” Boone looked down at the ground as a small smile touched his lips. “I don’t need to when I’m around you.”

Six smiled back but Boone saw the smile didn’t reach her eyes. “Alright. I’m listening.”

Boone hadn’t thought this far ahead. He went with the first thing that came to mind. “I’m an idiot.”

Six genuinely smiled at that. “Some people would agree with you. I’m not one of them.”

“But I am. Who but an idiot clings so hard to the past that he sacrifices the future?”

“Someone who deeply misses what they’ve lost.” Six soothed.

“No, someone who’s afraid to move on. Six, I didn’t _want_ to move on. Wandering the desert with you wasn’t supposed to end this way. I was supposed to die. I _wanted_ to die. I wanted to be done with everything. I wanted to be done with the pain I clung to so desperately. I thought dying would do it.” Boone tried to explain.

“I know, Boone.” Six whispered.

“But I was wrong, dying doesn’t solve anything. Only by living can you make up for your mistakes. Even if it’s hard. You taught me that. I thought after Bitter Springs I’d changed my mind. I thought I wanted to live and to move on, but I didn’t. I was still clinging to the past and life was moving on without me. You were right; I was too wrapped up in the past to care about the future. _Any_ future.” Six was quiet. “I didn’t even realize when I started to care again. When I did notice, I told myself it was wrong. Told myself I couldn’t care for you.” Boone shook his head. “I couldn’t care about you as long as I cared about Carla and I couldn’t stop caring about Carla because she was my wife.”

“I understand, Boone.” Six whispered.

“You shouldn’t _have_ to understand!” Boone said loudly. “Whoever you choose to be with should be hopelessly in love with _you_ and wholly dedicated to _you_.” A sad smile ghosted across Six’s face. “I still love Carla. I think I’ll always love Carla.”

“I never asked you to stop.”

“And _that’s_ why I don’t deserve you!” Boone took a shaky breath. “But Carla’s gone. Do you remember my letter?” Six nodded. “If I had been the one to die, I wanted Carla to move on. I didn’t want her to be alone. I didn’t want her to be unhappy. I never even considered what she would want.”

“What would Carla want?” Six asked carefully.

“She wouldn’t want me to throw my life away. She would want me to be happy; even if I found that happiness with someone else. Moving on… doesn’t mean forgetting.”

“No, it doesn’t. And what do you want?”

“I want to be with you, Six. I want to keep you safe. I want to fall asleep beside you every night and wake up beside you every morning. I want to be the one you lean on when you need help. I want to be the one who picks you up when you fall.” He stepped forward and cupped her cheek in his hand. “I want to be that someone who cares about you. I want to be the one everyone knows is yours.” Boone shook his head then lifted his other hand to her other cheek. “No more games. No more standoffishness. No more clinging to the past. I want a future. I want a future with you.” He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. “But only if that’s what _you_ want. I can’t promise I’ll be perfect and I don’t know what’s left of me to give but whatever I have is yours. Whatever I am is because of _you_.”

“I love you, Six. I tried not to but I do.” Everything was quiet. “Six?” He felt warm tears hit his hands. He pulled his head back so he could see her face. “And here I promised myself I wouldn’t make you cry again.” He smiled at her sadly. “Say something.”

Her eyes met his. “Are you sure?” She asked. He saw the uncertainty in her eyes. “If you change your mind-“

“I can’t change how I feel.” Boone assured. “I should have told you how I felt after the cazadors but I didn’t…” He shook his head. “I couldn’t…”

“I know.” Six gently pressed her cheek into his hand. “I should have said something then but…”

“You did. I just wasn’t listening.” Boone smiled slightly.

“Then let me say it again. I love you, Boone. I tried not to but I do.” Six smiled slightly back. With that, Boone pulled Six into his embrace and kissed her. He kissed her passionately and deeply with a hunger he hadn’t known had been building. She leaned into him, her hands finding grip on his muscular shoulders.


	60. Chapter 59: In Your Arms

# Chapter 59: In Your Arms

 

Six woke slowly to the early morning sun. She was warm, comfortable and relaxed. As she slowly became aware of her surroundings she discovered why. She was in her room in Novac, in her bed. The warmth and comfort she felt wasn’t from the blankets or the bed. It was from the warm chest pressed against her back and the arm curled around her waist. As much as she wanted to stay in bed, she couldn’t sleep anymore. She was rested and ready to face the day. In fact, she couldn’t remember _ever_ being so well rested. She had slept soundly for the first time in her new life. As she revelled in the complete comfort, she couldn’t help the sigh of contentment.

“Good morning…” Was softly whispered into her ear.

“Good morning. Is it wrong that I want to spend all day like this?”

“You did say we were going to take a few days off in Novac.”

“I did, didn’t I?” She said with contentment. “Oh, but First Recon will head back to Forlorn Hope today.” She said with a groan. “We should say goodbye.”

“They’ll all probably know.” Boone commented.

“Didn’t everyone think it already?” Six giggled.

“Huh, I suppose you’re right.” Boone agreed.

Six groaned as she sat up. She cried out when she was suddenly pulled back down into Boone’s embrace. She giggled while he held her tight. She snuggled close and they stayed like that for several minutes while Six listened to Boone’s heartbeat.

Eventually, she extricated herself from his arms and headed to the bathroom to get ready. When Six was ready she headed outside with Boone right behind her. After a bit of wandering they found First Recon at the bar having breakfast.

“Back to the grind, eh?” Six said as she approached the tent.

“Someone only managed to get use _three_ days off.” Came a female voice from the counter.

“Oh, I’m _sorry_ that the _civilian_ had only so much clout with the _brass_.” Six responded sarcastically.

Sterling laughed from beside the tent where he was repacking his gear. “Don’t worry, Courier, _I_ appreciated it.”

“ _Thank_ you, Sterling! It’s nice to be appreciated.” Six laughed. “Where’s Spades and Bitter-Root?”

“Ten of Spades might have celebrated a bit too much last night.” Sterling said knowingly. “Bitter-Root is with him; probably laughing at him. Spades is not going to enjoy the walk back to Forlorn Hope.”

Just then, Manny came by, holding his hear. “Ugh. Could you _be_ any louder?” He complained.

“I think this is a very reasonably volume for this hour, Vargas.” Betsy shouted.

“Manny.” Boone prompted.

“Yeah, Boone?” Manny groaned.

“Thanks.”

“For what?”                            

“Our conversation last night?”

“What conversation?” Manny asked blankly.

Boone shook his head. “Nevermind.”

“No, no, no! Now I’m curious!” Manny pleaded. Boone just shook his head.

Betsy finished eating and walked out of the tent. She grabbed the Courier’s shoulder and pulled her away from the group.

“Guess I’m going with Betsy. Be right back!” Six laughed as she was dragged away.

“What happened?” Betsy asked once they were clear of the others. Six couldn’t help the blush. Betsy laughed. “He finally came to his senses, did he?” Six just blushed deeper. “You go, girl.” Betsy headed back to the group. Six waited for the blush to clear then followed.

“I don’t know how you’re going to top this one, Courier.” Sterling asked as she got back.

“Apparently Colonel Moore has some work for us.” Six said tapping her chin. “She asked us to stop by the dam over a week ago.”

“You’re making Moore _wait_?” Betsy asked, surprised.

“She made it sound like an order and I am _not_ one of her soldiers. So, yes, she waits.”

“I’d love to see the look on her face when you finally do show up.” Betsy laughed.

“Well, we better be hitting the road.” Sterling said as he hoisted his pack. “It’s been fun Courier. Boone.” They all shook hands. “And thanks again for a little revenge, Courier.”

“No problem. Stay safe you guys! And say goodbye to Ten of Spades and Bitter-Root for me!” Six shouted with a wave. Farewells were all exchanged and First Recon left Novac.

Six and Boone spent the rest of the day in Novac. Six spent some time adding metal reinforcement to her usual armour. The Pip-boy on he left wrist had been instrumental in saving her from the legionary in close combat, so she cannibalized a set of metal armour to protect her other arm, while allowing for free movement. She also preformed extensive maintenance on Ratslayer since she had put so many rounds through it at the Fort.

Boone had no problems with sharing the bed that night.

Six woke slowly the next morning. As she slowly came to, she could hear steady breathing from behind her. It surprised her a bit; Boone never slept well for long. In all the time she’d traveled with him, all the nights on watch, she’d never seen him sleep soundly. Yet, here he was, sleeping peacefully. Six stayed where she was with Boone’s arm around her for all long as she could. Eventually, she got restless and had to sneak out from under his arm. She got dressed quietly and grabbed a book she had brought from the Lucky 38 from her pack. She quietly curled up on the couch and started to read.

Six read for maybe an hour before she head rustling from the bed. She looked up in time to see Boone pull the arm that had been around her close. She saw the exact second he realized she was gone as all the stiffness and tension came back to his shoulders. His eyes opened a moment later and upon confirming what his other senses told him, he started to move.

“I’m here.” Six said quietly from the couch.

“Six.” He mumbled with a deep breath as his eyes met hers and he settled back into the bed. He kept his eyes on her.

“Sorry. I woke a while ago but didn’t want to wake you.” She said as she closed the book in her hands.

“Mmm… Thought it was a dream…” He mumbled, Six barely heard him. After a few minutes, Six thought he had fallen back to sleep. She opened her book. “Tomorrow?” She heard from the bed.

“Tomorrow.” Six agreed.

They left Novac the next morning and headed to the dam via Camp Forlorn Hope. They went around the camp though. They had already disturbed things there enough.

They reached the dam just before sunset. The men on guard duty stood up straighter and saluted as they passed and Six couldn’t help giggling.

“It’s huge!” She said as she ran up to the concrete barrier to look over. She picked up a small rock and tossed it over the edge toward the water. She watched until she couldn’t see it anymore. She turned and ran to the other side and looked at the water that was only a few feet below the barrier.

“How did they even _build_ something like this?” She asked in awe. When she was finally done gawking she turned to Boone. “Where do we find the colonel?” Six asked.

“Inside, probably.”

“There’s an _inside_?!” Six squealed in excitement and ran to the doors they had passed to reach the dam. Everyone inside knew who they were and let them pass without trouble so finding the colonel was easy.

“Colonel Moore?” Six asked as she stood in the open doorway.

“Good, you _finally_ made it. I've been receiving reports about the ‘savior of the NCR’ for a while now, and wanted to meet you myself.” Moore greeted. She put a harsh emphasis on finally and motioned them into the room. Boone saluted.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Six protested upon entering the room. “‘ _Savior_ of the NCR’?!” She asked in astonishment.

“Yes, well, soldiers are prone to exaggeration.” Moore answered, obviously not believing the stories. “You _have_ proven yourself especially capable, and right now I can use all the capable people I can get. Crocker gets handed the fluff missions that no one else wants to do. When people need something really important done, they come to me. Usually, I dispatch one or more rangers to see these things through, but I'm a little shorthanded at the moment. Think you're up for a real mission?”

“Cause killing Caesar wasn’t a _real_ mission.” Six said under her breath. “That depends on the mission. I won’t accept until I know what I’m up against.”

“Fair enough. Since the majority of my men are on assignment dealing with the Legion, I need someone to handle other matters that have arisen. Make no mistake, there's a battle coming, and I intend to make sure there are no loose ends when the time comes. One such loose end is a gang known as the Great Khans. Have you heard of them?” Six saw Boone’s almost imperceptible flinch at the colonel’s mention of the Khans.

“You could say we've had dealings.” Six said vaguely.

“Then I don't need to tell you that they can be a pain in the ass. The NCR has a rather sordid history with them, and I'm concerned that we'll find them aiding our enemies when the Legion attack comes. That is, unless we get to them first. I want you to visit them in their canyons to the far west and make sure they're in no shape to join the Legion. They're just another gang of raiders as far as I'm concerned, so deal with them appropriately. Any questions?”

Six’s jaw dropped. “Seriously?!” She asked in surprise.

“Yes. Was I unclear about something?” Moore asked.

“No. I’ll visit the Great Khans, if only to make sure they aren’t joining the Legion. Then I’ll report back what I find out. Satisfied?” Six asked a bit angrily.

“Fine. Dismissed.” Colonel Moore said with finality as she turned away.

“Just so we’re clear on this _colonel_ , I don’t like you.” Six said as she turned away and stormed out of the room. “How can she _do_ that?” Six seethed as she wandered back to the surface. “She just ordered me to _exterminate_ the Great Khans! Ordered! Me!” She finally reached the surface floor and burst through the doors and back into the desert. “It’s _her_!” Six shouted as she started to pace. “People like _her_ that make the NCR the _bad_ guys!”

“Six, calm down.” Six had almost forgotten Boone was even there. He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. “She _can’t_ order you around.”

Six took a deep breath and let it out. “We’re _not_ killing the Great Khans because they’re a loose end the colonel wants dealt with.”

“Alright.” Boone said gently. “But we have to do _something_ or Colonel Moore will just send someone else.”

“Right.” Six agreed as she looked at her feet. “Maybe…” She thought carefully. “An alliance? We go through Crocker on the Strip. Make it formal. Moore can’t order an attack on allies.”

“That might work.” Boone agreed. Six didn’t look up from her feet. “Six?” He asked.

“I can’t take you with me.” Six whispered.

“You’re _not_ going alone. The Great Khans tried to kill you once.” Boone said sternly.

“Then…” She thought frantically. “Then I’ll take Rex!” She said finally meeting his eye.

“You’re _not_ leaving me behind.”

“But if you walk into their camp they could _kill_ you. Even if you aren’t wearing the beret, everyone knows I travel with a First Recon sniper!” Six tried to convince him. “You can stay at the Lucky 38 and I’ll take Rex and-

“I’m going with you.” Boone said flatly.

“I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Six whispered.

“Six, we’ll manage. We always have.” He pulled her into his arms and held her tight.


	61. Chapter 60: Baby, Let's Play House

# Chapter 60: Baby, Let's Play House

 

Six and Boone headed to the 188 from Hoover Dam. Six spent most of the time deep in thought. When they arrived just before nightfall, a hush fell over the camp as everyone stopped and stared. Six tried not to blush as they headed over to get some dinner. They ordered and Six went to pay.

“It’s on the house.” The blond said with a smile.

“But-“ Six started to protest.

“It’s the _least_ I can do. Bet Caesar never thought a woman would kill him.” The blond laughed.

“But I didn’t-“ Boone cut her off this time with an elbow in her side. Six looked over at him. He just smiled. “Thank you.” Six said to the blond and took her bowl to the table.

After a quick dinner and a few hours of rest, they were back on the road headed for Freeside.

“We’ll have to be careful.” Six said when the gates to Freeside were in view. “House could use _any_ secutitron to attack us. I hope he has the sense to wait until we enter the Lucky 38 before he opens fire but who knows.” They pushed through the gates on high alert.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the little lady and the NCR.” One of the Kings greeted happily.

Six took a second to take in the atmosphere inside the gate. Even though it was late, the market at the gate was bustling. People seemed happy. There was an orderly lineup along one side of the street that led to several NCR soldiers, including a female officer Six recognized. The NCR troops were handing out food and water while the Kings kept the lineup under control.

Six smiled at the King who greeted her. “Things are better?” She asked eagerly.

“Neither side has pulled a gun in days.” The King laughed.

Six nodded happily and headed down the street. As they walked through the town Six noticed patrols of Kings and NCR soldiers. She even noticed a patrol of a King and NCR soldier _together_. They passed the School of Impersonation where they got more happy waves and nods. As they approached the gate to the strip, Six’s hand drifted to Lucky’s grip.

“You are authorized to proceed.” The securitron greeted. Six and Boone carefully made their way through the gate. The strip was already busy on the other side. They reached the Lucky 38 and stopped at the bottom of the massive stairs.

“Ready?” Six asked.

“Ready.” Boone replied with a nod. They went up the stairs and walked past the menacing guards. Six pushed open the door and stepped inside. The moment the door shut behind them, she heard the shout.

“You low-down snake! I wish I'd have left you in the ground to rot!” Victor shouted as he charged. Boone’s rifle and Lucky sounded off at the same time and the securitron went down. Six rushed toward the elevator with Boone close behind.

“Several bots in the penthouse.” Six said as she hit the elevator button.

“Got any ideas on how we deal with House?” Boone asked.

“One. There’s a not so well hidden door in the wall I noticed.” Six said as she pulled a grenade out of her pack. “There’s a terminal nearby that might-“ The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Boone fired the instant the doors open and hit the securitron before it could fire. Six chucked the EMP grenade over the rail and down toward the guards she knew where there. They headed down the stairs and Six headed to the terminal.

“Dammit!” She yelled as she got the password wrong.

“Take your time.” Boone said calmly from his spot on watch. Six took a breath and worked on the terminal. It took her a while but she finally cracked the password. She selected the only valid option and the wall slid open.

“Come on!” She called and Boone followed her down the short hallway to the tiny elevator. A few more securitrons tried to corner them while they waited for the elevator but Six had more EMP grenades. Finally the elevator arrived and Six jumped in. The elevator was a tight fit for two and Six and Boone had to press close to fit. The elevator took a long time to reach the only floor it went to. When the doors opened, Boone quickly stepped out and scanned the area for threats. Six stepped out behind him onto the steel catwalk. The whole area was nothing but mist and machinery. Six slowly crept along the catwalk until she came upon another terminal.

“Unseal LS pod?” Six asked quietly. “I guess.” She hit the button and the mist swirled around them. There was a hiss of escaping air and the grinding of machinery as something emerged from the fog. Six could only describe it as a coffin. Inside was a withered and greying corpse.

The corpse spoke. “Why have you... done this?... centuries of preparation... so much good, undone...” Realization hit Six and she knew _this_ was the real Mr. House.

“I’m sorry, but you’re part of the Old World. There’s no place for you here anymore.” Six raised Lucky with a trembling hand.

“May there be... a hell... for you... a Tartarus... bleak, unending...” House rasped.

“I’ll meet you there.” Six said with a sad smile, then she pulled the trigger. The sound was deafening. Six and Boone stood in the following silence for several minutes.

“Six…?” Boone began.

“No. Not now. There’s more to do.” Six said sternly as she wiped at her eyes. She resealed the LS pod and lead the way back to the elevator and then down to the casino floor. Outside the securitrons were broadcasting an obituary for Mr. House. “Stay here. Make sure no one tries anything. I’ll be back!” With that Six sprinted off.

Boone held his ground and waited. Only a few minutes later Six returned with a securitron in tow. Boone recognized it as Yes Man. Six lead Boone and Yes Man up to the penthouse. It didn’t take long for Yes Man to interface with Mr. House’s network. Six had Yes Man take control of the remaining securitrons and basically maintain their current orders of keeping the peace and protecting the Lucky 38. When everything was finally set up and under control Six headed to the elevator with Boone close behind and went to the presidential suite. Six stepped out into the foyer and stopped after a few steps.

“Six?” Boone finally asked again.

“He was just trying to do the best he could.” Six sniffed. “Just like me.” Boone noticed the instant her shoulders started to shake and managed to move fast enough to catch her when her knees gave out. Slowly, he sat them both down on the ground.

“You’re _nothing_ like him. He did everything for his own gain. He didn’t care about anyone else.” Boone said as he held Six close. “You help _everyone_ you meet.”

“Help them by killing other people.” Six sniffled sternly.

“Only people who deserve it.” Boone assured as he hugged her tighter as she cried into his shoulder.

“But-“ Six began.

“No.” Boone interrupted. “You do the right thing for the right reason. You’re the best a person can be out here.” Boone held Six until she stopped shaking. When she finally settled down he gently picked her up and carried her to the master bedroom. He laid her down in bed and put all their weapons on the table. Then he crawled into bed beside her and held her close again while she fell asleep.


	62. Chapter 61: Suspicious Minds

# Chapter 61: Suspicious Minds

 

When they left the Lucky 38 the next morning, the strip was no different than any other day. With Yes Man keeping the status quo, Mr. House’s death seemed to have little impact. Six and Boone headed for the monorail to travel to Camp McCarran to cut some time off the trip to Red Rock Canyon. Again, they were saluted as they passed the guards and the platform went dead silent when they stepped onto it. The silence didn’t last long before the cheer started. As usual, Six blushed. When they reached McCarran, Six was surprised to see Colonel Hsu waiting for them.

“Colonel? What are you doing here?” Six asked confused.

“Word travels fast around here. Especially when heroes enter camp.” Hsu said with a smile. “I hear you’re working with Colonel Moore now.”

“Pssh… yes. I don’t like her methods though.” Six said sternly.

“Moore can be a little…” Hsu trailed off.

“Ruthless?” Six provided.

“I suppose.” Hsu admitted. “Anyways, I won’t hold you up; I just wanted to see you off. Have a safe trip.”

“Thanks, colonel.” Six bid the colonel farewell and she and Boone headed for Vault 22.

In the early evening the next day, they saw the Great Khan standing guard near a makeshift barricade outside Red Rock Canyon.

“This is it then.” Six said quietly. “Last chance.” She said as she looked over at Boone.

“Let’s go.” He said. Six nodded and they headed for the barricade.

“Whadaya want?” The female Khan demanded, eyeing Boone carefully.

“Looking for Jessup, or to talk to whoever’s in charge.” Six said roughly.

The Khan looked them over. “Fine. Papa Khan’s in the big house on the hill. Jessup is probably at the lab.”

“Alright. Thanks.” Six said as she carefully walked through the barricade door and into Red Rock Canyon. Beyond the barricade was a massive round open area surrounded by mountains. “Woah, neat.” Six lead the way towards the house the Khan had mentioned. There were lots of Khans milling around and everyone stopped to look as they walked in. Six could feel the oppressive stares. Soon people started to move toward them. Six tried not to move her hand to her hip. A bunch of Great Khans put themselves in Six’s way.

“Excuse me.” She said as nicely as she could. Before she could react two of the Khans darted forward and grabbed her arms. “What the hell?!” She cried as she saw the Khans start to pour out of the hills and houses and head toward them. “Let go!” She shouted as she struggled against the two men.

“Murderer!” She heard from behind her. She fought to turn enough to see the group of a few dozen Khans surrounding Boone. Six could barely see Boone in the middle of the circle. “Coward!” It started with someone pushing him from behind. That knocked him into another Khan who roughly pushed him again. Then someone threw a punch. “You killed my son!”

“Let go!” Six yelled as she struggled.

“Easy, lady. This has nothing to do with you; even though you wear that stupid hat we know you’re not one of them.” One of the Khans who had her arm said.

It was dozens of angry Khans against one man, and Six guessed he probably wasn’t even defending himself. She struggled harder as she got more and more angry. Six heard a loud thump and the Khans started to cheer. She then heard a sound she’d only heard once before, in Cottonwood Cove. They were kicking him now that he was down. A dam broke inside Six.

“Let _go_!” She shouted as she stomped hard on one Khan’s foot. She drove her other elbow up and into the face of the other Khan. She reached for Lucky as she took the two steps needed to reach the crowd. She started pushing her way through. When she couldn’t get through, she drew Lucky and fired up into the air. The loud crack of the magnum got the crowd’s attention and Six pushed the rest of the way through the circle to reach Boone. Boone was lying on his side on the ground. His face was bloody and his sunglasses were broken. He was covered in sand, dirt and blood. His rifle and pistol both remained untouched. Six noticed his eyes were closed; she hoped they hadn’t knocked him out. She took a last step and stood protectively over him.

“ _Enough_!” She roared with enough force to silence the crowd. “Is this what _Great_ Khans do?!” She yelled in anger. “Dozens of you against one man who isn’t even _defending_ himself?!”

“He’s a child killing _monster_!” Someone in the crowd yelled.

“Monster?! Fine! Let’s talk about monsters. How about the ones who ambush a lone courier in the desert so they can rob and _execute_ her? I deserve revenge! I should be up in those hills slaughtering each and every one of you for what you’ve taken from me! Instead, I saved you bastards in Boulder City with his help!” She motioned to Boone who hadn’t moved. “And now we’ve come here to try and prevent _another_ massacre even though we _knew_ you could want us _both_ dead!” Six was almost shaking with rage.

“Enough, Courier.” Six heard a stern voice from beyond the crowd. The crowd parted and she saw an older Great Khan in unique armour wearing a horned helmet. “You’re right. We’ve wronged you and yet you’ve done right by us, twice. You’re welcome here. As for your… friend, his presence will be tolerated so long as he remains under your protection. I suggest you keep him close, I can’t guarantee his safety should he wander off alone.” When the old Khan finished speaking some people in the crowd went to protest. The old Khan simply raised one hand. “We can discuss this later, in private. I’m sure the Courier is here on business and would like to get to it.” There was grumbling in the crowd but they started to disperse.

Six stood protectively over Boone with Lucky in hand until the last Great Khan was more than twenty feet away. She quickly holstered her pistol and knelt in front of Boone. With one hand she removed the broken sunglasses and threw them aside and with the other she cupped his cheek.

“Boone?” She said quietly. Emerald eyes slowly opened and met hers.

“Did they hurt you?” He asked.

“No.” Six replied with a sad smile. “Just you.” She gently took his hand. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.” She pulled him to his feet, noticing when he wrapped his arm around his chest. Six picked out a nearby building and lead him in behind it. He sat down and leaned against the building. Six proceeded to clean the blood off his face and cleaned the dirt out of several cuts.

“You could have at least defended yourself.” She said quietly. Boone just looked at the dirt and didn’t meet her eyes. Six sighed and pulled a Stimpak out of the med kit.

“Don’t.”

“What?” Six was caught off guard.

“Don’t waste it.”

“Oh. _No_.” Six said sternly. “You do _not_ get to do that. I will not watch you suffer for days when I can do something about it!”

“I-“ Boone started.

“If you say you deserve it, I just might slap you.” Boone didn’t reply. Six sighed. “Fine. You know I respect you and I will respect your decisions.” Six sat down beside him. “Even if they are stupid.” They sat quietly for a time.

“Let’s go.” Boone finally said and stood up. “We have work to do.”

Six sighed and stood beside him. “Alright.” Six lead the way to the longhouse. They entered and found three people talking. There was the old Khan, a young Khan and someone else in a mercenary outfit. The man in mercenary outfit stood up quickly when they walked in and rushed over to stand before Six. His face was only inches from hers.

“If we weren't in Khan territory I would kill you where you stand! Caesar will be avenged!” He shouted.

Six realized he was Legion and rather than back away, she laughed. “Oh it must be _infuriating_ to stand powerless before the _woman_ who killed Caesar.”

“I’ll show you powerless!”

“Karl?” The old Khan interrupted. “These are our guests and they should be treated as such.”

Karl managed to calm himself a little. “Yes, Papa Khan.” He said grudgingly.

“Don’t worry, Karl. We’ll extend you the same curtesy. No new holes in your head. For now, anyways.” Six leaned against the table and crossed her arms. “It’s so weird but not surprising, I suppose. I met Silus the spineless centurion in McCarran before I killed frumentarius Picus.”

“Courier, no need to poke the bull.” Papa Khan chastised.

“Hmm? Oh, right, sorry. So, Karl, what does the Legion want with the Great Khans?” Six asked.

“Though they have been cruelly oppressed by the NCR, the Khans remain great warriors. The Legion is honoured to have such allies in battle.” Karl choked out.

“Honoured? Oh _that_ must hurt to say. What do you think of the Great Khans?”

“They're a tribe of fine warriors, with many proud traditions and a glorious history. They will be worthy additions to the Legion.” Karl ground out.

“Uh-huh. Why you don't petition the Khans for membership as a show of allegiance?” Six asked with a wicked smile.

“Join? Oh, no, I simply couldn't. That is... I'm not worthy of such an honor.”

Six was getting close. “But surely a warrior in service of glorious Caesar is the equal of any tribe's finest?”

“Of course I am!” He roared, then calmed down. “That is to say, Caesar has many fine warriors, and I wouldn't wish to compare them to the Great Khans.”

“Because you know they'd come up lacking?” Six words dripped with venom.

“Courier…” Papa Khan warned.

“Enough! How dare you compare Caesar's finest to this tribe of savages? The mightiest Great Khan is scarcely a match for a Legion recruit! The Burned Man would leave their mightiest shitting themselves in terror! I…” He roared. The room was silent for a moment as Karl realized what he had said. “I’ll kill you with my bare hands!” Karl lunged at Six. They were too close for Six have any time to react and he quickly tackled her to the floor.

Boone moved to pull Karl off Six. Papa Khan blocked his way. “Don’t interfere, NCR.” Papa Khan said threateningly as the other Khan stood menacingly behind Boone.

Karl was straddling Six when he got his hands around her throat. “I’m going to enjoy choking the life out of you.” Karl seethed quietly.

Six was quickly running out of time. The longer he choked her the less strength she’d have. Her mind raced through her options. She uselessly swiped at his eyes in order for him to make him straightened his arms to keep his face away from her. Then, while he pinned his own hands on her throat she slammed the heels of both her hands into the back of his elbows. She felt his left elbow break under the force so she pulled hard on the broken joint to cause as much pain as possible. His left hand eased up on her throat and she was able to use both hand to break his right elbow. Six was able to take a breath and then flip the legionary onto his back and get on top of him, straddling him.

“You win, Courier. Let him go.” Six looked over at Papa Khan questioningly. “He came in peace and so he goes. The Great Khans will drive Caesar's dog out of our camp. If he's too slow to flee, we’ll kill him.” Six grudgingly nodded and carefully stood, wobbling only slightly. “Run back to Caesar, little legionary. There will be no alliance.”

“Damn you, Courier! I wasted _months_ convincing these savages. I hope I get to watch when the Legion tortures you to death.” Karl stood up carefully and ran from the longhouse.

When he was gone, Six sagged back against the wall and closed her eyes. Boone pushed by Papa Khan.

“Six?” He grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from falling. “Six, look at me.” Six slowly opened her eyes and met his. She opened her mouth to speak only to start coughing uncontrollably. She had to hold onto Boone or she would have fallen. After a few minutes, she finally got her breathing under control and managed to stop coughing.

“We can continue this tomorrow, Courier.” Papa Khan said. “You’re welcome to use the nearest tent. It was Karl’s.” With that he and the other Khan left.

“Come on.” Boone put Six’s arm around his shoulders and they headed to the closest tent. Inside the tent was nothing more than a lockbox and a bedroll. He gently sat Six down on the bedroll and pulled out their med kit. He grabbed a Stimpak and knelt beside her.

“This might hurt.” He said before he injected the Stimpak into her neck. She only flinched a little. He then passed her his canteen. She drank very carefully. “Now get some rest.” He said sternly.

Six gently shook her head and pointed at him.

“Me?” He asked. “I’m fine.”

She gently shook her head again and pointed to his upper arm.

He looked at where she pointed and saw the early darkening of a bad bruise. “I’ll be fine.”

She shook her head and pointed at him again, then put both hands, palms together, beside her head.

Boone sighed loudly. “If I use the Stimpak, will you get some rest?”

Six cocked her head to the side and tapped her chin with one finger as she thought. Eventually, she nodded slowly.

He nodded back and took a second Stimpak from the med kit. He quickly applied it to his arm near the bruise. “Happy?” He said as he tossed the empty Stimpak aside. He wasn’t expecting Six to throw herself forward and wrap her arms around him, but he caught her nonetheless. She held him tightly and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his own arms around her and held her until she finally pulled back. She smiled broadly at Boone before crawling over to the bedroll.


	63. Chapter 62: Go East-Young Man

# Chapter 62: Go East-Young Man

 

Six was awakened by the early morning sun. She stretched as she sat up and looked around. She saw Boone sitting with a book on his lap.

“Good morning.” He greeted.

“Good…” Six rasped and coughed. “Morning.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Better. What are you reading?” Six asked curiously.

“The legionary kept a journal.”

“They can read?” Six asked skeptically. “I kind of figured that’d be pretty low on their list of priorities. What’s it say?”

“Mostly it’s just elitist ravings.”

“Hmm. We should pass it on to Papa Khan. Let’s get this over with, I don’t like it here.” Six said as she pulled some breakfast from her pack.

A short while later, Six and Boone headed back to the longhouse. There, they found Papa Khan and half a dozen other Khans having breakfast.

“Courier.” Greeted Papa Khan as he motioned to a chair across from him. “It seems the Great Khans owe you our thanks. Again.”

Six smiled and sat in the offered chair. Boone stood close at her shoulder; the Khans seemed to be trying their best to ignore him. “I’m just glad you’re not allying with the Legion.” Six hesitated. “I do have a question though. If you’re not going to join the Legion, what _are_ you going to do?”

“I’ve been asking myself the same question.” Papa Khan said with a sigh.

“Before we got here, I thought a truce with the NCR might be an option.” Six said. She continued quickly before Papa Khan could speak. “But I see now that’s not a viable option.” Six noticed Papa Khan glare menacingly at Boone. Six tapped her chin as she thought. “Maybe…” Six looked down at the map on her Pip-Boy. She zoomed out; way out.

“Boone, how far north is NCR territory?”

“Into Oregon and Idaho.”

“But it stops at the Colorado River.” Six scanned the map. “And the Legion is east and south...” Then she looked back up at Papa Khan. “Go northeast.”

“Go?” Papa Khan asked.

“You’ll _never_ be NCR citizens, and the NCR can be… unkind to people inside their territory who aren’t citizens.” Papa Khan snorted derisively at ‘unkind’. “After the NCR breaks the Legion at the dam, they’ll still need to spend _years_ dealing with the Legion remnants. They’ll have to expand in that direction. Use the fight at the dam as a distraction and _go_. Leave the desert behind and go north and east of Idaho. Find somewhere to start over.”

“You’re saying we should abandon our homes and run away with our tail between our legs?” Papa Khan said angrily.

“Yes.” Six replied sternly. She was well aware of the angry glares she was getting from all the Khans. “What exactly do you _have_ here, anyways?” Six asked coldly. Silence filled the room for several long seconds.

“You have a point, Courier.”

“Leave the NCR to its war and find a _new_ home.”

“Alright, we'll begin readying the camp to move. As soon as Caesar makes his move, we'll depart. We will make ourselves strong again, and we shall conquer!” Papa Khan said roughly. The other Khans in the room seemed to agree. “Tell me this Courier; we’ve never done right by you, yet you seem to care about what happens to us. Why?”

“In case you didn’t notice,” Six said sarcastically, “I didn’t come here _alone_.” She smirked when she saw Papa Khan’s eyes widen slightly in surprise. The rest of the Khans in the room started whispering. “Anyways, make me a promise and we’ll call it even.”

“A promise?” Papa Khan asked.

Six looked at him sternly. “Be _better_ than raiders.”

“That’s a… complicated request.”

“I know. I’m just asking you to try.” Six said with a smile.

“Alright, Courier. I don’t know how, but we’ll try to be better than raiders.”

Six stood and stuck a hand out toward Papa Khan. “Promise?”

“You have my word.” Papa Khan stood and shook Six’s hand.

“Alright!” Six said happily. “Oh! Boone found Karl’s journal!” Six took the journal Boone held out to her and passed it to Papa Khan. “Might be worth a read. Anyways we better head out. It was a… memorable visit. Good luck!” Six waved and headed out of the longhouse.

The walk back to the dam went as usual. They camped at Vault 22 and the building where Six had killed the giant ants after retrieving Ranger Morales before reaching the 188. Six was in a foul mood as they approached the dam. She was mumbling her distaste for Colonel Moore as they entered the dam and headed to her office.

“You.” Moore greeted as Six entered her office. “What’s the status of the Great Khans?”

“Hello Colonel.” Six said sweetly. “Why yes, we did have a safe trip.”

“The Khans?” Moore said angrily.

“Caesar had a legionary in Red Rock Canyon trying to convince the Khans to join them. We dealt with the legionary and the Khans won't be a problem again.” Six chose her words very carefully.

“Good riddance. We've had reports for years that they're the ones who supply the Fiends with chems, but no one's done anything about it. In any event, no one will miss them. And I've got another mission for you.”

“Yay.” Six whispered.

“Several years ago, we managed to wrest the HELIOS One solar power station from the Brotherhood of Steel chapter local to this area. It was a crushing victory, but no one's heard a peep from the Brotherhood since. Most people assume the Brotherhood is scattered and not a threat. Recently we've had scouts go missing in an area west of HELIOS, and I'm concerned that the Brotherhood is involved. I want you to find them, and once you do, finish them for good. Any questions?”

“Yup. Why not try something less violent?” Six said sternly.

“Don't even think about it. Any Brotherhood survivors likely harbor a deep grudge against us. We can't afford to leave such an enemy alive. These are people that both hate us _and_ outgun us. There can be no compromise. Any other objections? Maybe you'd like to bring the Brotherhood some flowers?”

“Nah, nothing pretty grows out here. On a lighter note, if they outgun the NCR how are _we_ supposed to destroy an entire Brotherhood chapter?”

“A fair question, and one I've had our strategists think about for some time. Their consensus is that we must focus on the one thing we can count on. With the Brotherhood that's their obsessive attachment to technology. They'd never go anywhere that didn't have working power. I'm willing to bet that wherever they're hiding, there's a working reactor powering their equipment. That's their vulnerability. Detonate that reactor, and we can safely cross the Brotherhood off our list of concerns. Was there anything else?”

Six was hit by a sudden wave of sadness at the thought of more senseless killing. “No.” She said meekly and turned to leave the office.

“Oh and good job on killing Mr. House.” Moore said happily.

Six’s shoulders slumped and she left the office. Six was trudging through the large greeting area on the surface and about to head out back into the desert when a hand on her shoulder pulled her to a stop.

“You don’t want to do this, do you?” Boone asked quietly.

“No.” Six said as she looked down at her feet.

“Then don’t.”

Six smiled up at Boone. “Ok.” She then thought for a second. “Why _is_ the NCR at war with the Brotherhood of Steel?”

“The Brotherhood wants all technology for themselves. They started the war to take what we had.” Boone shook his head sadly. “They almost wiped out the NCR before we pushed them back to their bunkers. Now, they wage surprise attacks all over California from their secret bunkers, trying to do as much damage as possible.”

“The enemy of my enemy…” Six whispered. “Maybe, we should go look. Maybe, there will be nothing to find. But if they are what you say they are… maybe we’ll have to do what Moore wants.”

“Alright.” Boone agreed. Six smirked at him and quickly hugged him before pushing through the doors back out into the desert.

They left the dam and headed toward HELIOS I and then into the hills beyond it. In the span of a few seconds, a massive sandstorm had blown in.

“Where the _hell_ did this sandstorm come from?!” Six yelled over the howling wind.

“We need shelter!” Boone yelled back. They continued trying to move forward, hoping to find something soon.

“There!” Six called and altered course to head toward what looked like some sort of bunker. When they finally reached the heavy metal door, Six couldn’t get it open.

“There’s sand in the gears!” She shouted as Boone nudged her aside and gave it a try. After a full minute of trying, Boone managed to open the door enough for them to slip in. Then the two of them forced the door closed again.

“Wow. That was unpleasant.” Six said as she brushed the sand off herself. She descended the short set of stars and found herself in a large empty room with steel walls and another door at the other end. “I guess we’ll wait it out here.” Six approached the other door and looked at the lock. “Woah this is some serious stuff.” She knelt, with Boone at her shoulder and tried to pick it. After three broken bobby pins, Boone leaned against the nearby wall while Six settled in to work. She was careful as she tried to figure out the complicated lock. Half an hour later the sandstorm was still raging outside and Six was still working on the lock.

Finally there was a click and a harsh grinding as Six worked the mechanism. “Finally!” Six cried happily as she stood up and pushed the door open. Boone was beside her in a second and they went through the door. “Huh.” Six said in confusion. Inside was a room that looked identical to the room they had just left, complete with another door on the far wall. Six headed towards the other door. After only two steps, she heard a grinding behind her and turned to see the door had closed. She tried to open it again. “It won’t open!” Boone then tried to open it, to no avail. Six then started looking for a lock.

“There’s no lock. No way to open it.” Six said as she kept looking. A loud hiss suddenly filled the room. Six and Boone looked around.

“Gas!” Boone pointed to the air vents in the ceiling and Six could see the hazy gas spewing from them.

“Shit! You try this door! I’ll check the other one!” Six said as she sprinted to the far door. At the other door, Six knelt and found a similarly complicated lock. As she stared at the lock her vision started to waver. She knew she couldn’t pick the lock in time. “Boone?!” She shouted.

“It no use!”

Six tried to get to her feet and found she was so dizzy so could barely stand. “Boone!” Six yelled as she staggered a few steps toward him before falling on her knees and then collapsing to the floor.

“Six!”

Six managed to move her head enough to see Boone trying to stagger toward her before falling on his hands and knees.

“Boone…” Six reached a hand out toward him across the floor.

“Six!”

She tried to keep her eyes open but it was no use. “Boone…” She whispered as she felt him take her hand. Then everything went black.


	64. Chapter 63: Still in the Dark

# Chapter 63: Still in the Dark

 

Six woke lying on a lumpy cot. Everything was hazy. _Med-X_? She thought. Did she get hurt again? No, this wasn’t…

Six bolted upright as her eyes flew open and she looked around. She was in a small room with metal walls and a metal ceiling and floor. There was a door in front of her and the cot she was on was the only thing in the room. When she looked down at the cot, she felt something around her neck. Her hands quickly flew up to the metal ring fastened tightly around her neck. She started to panic. She knew what this was and who used them. As she pushed her back against the wall behind her she noticed that, not only was she unarmed, she’d been stripped down to nothing but her pants and tank top. They’d even taken her boots. Six could do nothing but sit where she was and try not to hyperventilate. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe evenly.

She was trying to focus on breathing and not thinking when she heard the grinding. She opened her eyes to see what she assumed was a person in very heavy armour walk through the door with a plasma rifle in its hands. Behind the armoured guard was an older man with white hair and a white beard wearing a dark blue robe. As panicked as she was, Six still made note of the smeared blood on the heavy armour.

“Ah, finally awake. Now, how did you find us, stranger? And do tell the truth.” The robed man asked.

“Where’s my partner?” Six said as calmly as she could.

“He’s alive. Now answer my question.”

 “You’re the Brotherhood of Steel, then?” The man nodded slowly. Six took a deep breath and swallowed hard. She sucked at lying. “The NCR asked me to destroy you.” Six admitted boldly, and then continued quickly. “But that’s not why I came.” Six tried to focus on the conversation and not the collar around her neck. “I came because all I know about you is what the NCR has told me. I wanted to know if it was true.” Six closed her eyes and her hand came up to the collar involuntarily. “I wanted to know if an alliance against the Legion was possible.”

“You took an extreme risk in coming here. My policy towards trespassers has not been... lenient. The security of this bunker is my foremost concern, and I take pains to minimize our exposure topside. For this reason, I might be interested in contracting with an outsider, who can accomplish certain tasks - some basic, some a bit more... involved. An NCR Ranger has begun to set up post in one of the other bunkers up top, for example. I want him driven off. Understood?”

“I don't do murder-for-hire.” Six sighed.

“I never said the ranger had to be killed.”

“Then I can take care of a Ranger.” Six smiled a bit.

“Very well. I'll be interested to see how thoroughly and efficiently you carry out your mission. Paladin Ramos will escort you back to the bunker's entrance and set you loose. Notice that I said loose, not free. You are not free to carry the secret of this bunker's location beyond Hidden Valley - until I'm convinced that you're capable and dependable.”

“I’ll need my gear back.” Six said, opening her eyes and glaring at the old man.

“That can be arranged.”

“And I’ll need this collar off.”

“The collar is non-negotiable.”

Six smirked. “It has to be. Rangers are pretty smart. The moment he sees the collar he’ll know I’m acting under duress.”

“I see. The collar would prevent you from leaving the vicinity and allow us to track you. How else can we be sure you won’t run?”

Six narrowed her eyes and glared at the robed man. “You have my _partner_. I don’t know how _you_ do things, but I will _not_ leave him behind.”

“Paladin Ramos, please remove the young woman’s collar.” The armoured guard stowed his rifle and approached the bed. Six tensed up, but didn’t move as he unlocked and removed the bomb collar. “We still wish to track you, so you will take the collar with you."

“Understood.” Six said as she rubbed at her neck.

“This paladin will show you to your gear.” With the, the robed man turned and left the cell.

“This way.” The guard directed Six. She followed the guard to a container with all her gear. Once she was equipped again the guard showed her back to the room where they were gassed. “Return here when your mission is complete.” Then the guard went back through the door and Six was alone.

Six took a deep breath and tried to focus on the task at hand. With the bomb collar stowed safely in her pack she headed back out into the desert.

Six had to explore two other bunkers before she stumbled on the ranger in the third.

“Thought you'd sneak up on me, you filthy powder ganger?” The ranger aimed his rifle at her when she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

“Ha ha, very funny. Nice try, but I’m a woman.”

“Dang it.” The ranger laughed. “What can I do for you, little lady?”

“Got a name, ranger?”

“Dobson. I'm operating out of Camp McCarran. Redding man by birth, though. And you must be the courier everyone been talking about.”

“Yup, you got me.” Six raised her hands in surrender.

“Ha, ha. Where’s your partner?”

Six tried not to flinch at that. “He’s checking out the other bunkers. What are you doing here?”

“Well, I thought I might set up a safehouse in one of the bunkers here. Between the remote location and the dust storms, I figured it was ideal. Course, seems a lot less remote since you showed up. Plus I haven't been able to get my radio working, and a safehouse's no good without one. I reckon I'll stick around awhile, patrol for troublemakers, see if I can get that radio working.”

“This seems like a bad location for a safehouse.” Six said nonchalantly.

“Oh? And in your expert opinion, why would that be?”

“Powder gangers use these bunkers as hideouts once or twice a month. Boone and I are here clearing them out again, but they always come back.”

“You've seen that with your own two eyes? Goddamn, I knew Cooke's gang passed through these parts 'bout that frequently, but I didn't know they holed up here. Be a rude awakening, to find fifteen of those merciless bastards looking down at me snoozing on my bedroll! Yep, I'd be better off setting up an ambush along one of their routes to catch stragglers. Thanks for the information. You may've saved my life.”

“Glad to help. Anyways, I gotta head out and meet up with Boone. Stay safe, Dobson!” Six waved and headed back to the main bunker. Six had to struggle to not run back to the bunker. Finally she reached the door and headed into the first room. The door to the second room was unlocked and she entered to find the old man and two armoured guards waiting for her.

“How did you resolve the situation with the ranger?” The old man went right to business.

“The ranger won't be a problem. He's leaving now.” Six sighed.

“Why did he leave? And what makes you think he won't be back?”

“I convinced him that staying here was more dangerous than moving on.”

“Yes, you exploited his fear of Powder Gangers very effectively. The collar includes a microphone, you see. Part of the test. He'll keep his distance, setting ambushes, never suspecting that these bunkers house something far more dangerous to him than criminals. Well-played. Since you completed your assigned task, I will allow you to come and go from the bunker freely.”

“And my partner?”

“Paladin Ramos will return to the cells with you and you can retrieve your partner. Now that we have that bit of unpleasantness out of the way, there is a matter that I would like to discuss with you. Stop by the command room when you can. Oh, and bear in mind, if you end up betraying us, we will know it - and there will be no mercy.”

Six merely nodded as the old man left the room. She handed Paladin Ramos the collar from her pack then followed him back to the cells.

“Your partner is one hell of a fighter.” The paladin commented.

Six’s heart sank as she realized Boone was probably hurt. “I know.” She replied. Soon they arrived at a door. The paladin went to hit the open button. “Wait!” Six said quickly. The paladin turned toward her. “I should probably be the first thing he sees.”

“Good call.” The paladin stepped aside and Six stood in front of the door. She hit the open button. Before the doors were all the way open Boone burst through the doorway, charging whoever was on the other side. His eyes went wide when he realized it was Six but he couldn’t stop himself in time. Six caught Boone and the two crashed into the wall behind her.

“Six?” He said in surprise. Six saw that he had also been stripped to nothing but his pants and shirt. He had a nasty black eye that was mostly swollen shut and dried blood on his face from a bloody nose. He also wore a collar like she had.

“Boone!” Six said with a smile and hugged him. A moment later she saw him turn to look at the paladin with her. “Let’s get that collar off you.” Six said as she pushed them off the wall and back to standing upright.

“What’s going on?” He asked sternly.

“Collar first.” Six nodded to the paladin and he moved, slowly toward Boone. Boone stood tense, but still as the paladin removed the collar.

“No hard feeling, sir.” Ramos said as he stepped away with the collar. “If you’d answered the Elder’s questions, things might have gone… smoother.” Boone merely growled at the paladin.

Six interrupted. “His gear?”

“Same place yours was, miss. Elder McNamara is trusting you, so I’ll leave you two alone. There’s an infirmary on this floor if you need it.” With that, the paladin turned and left. Six finally had a chance to look over Boone. Other than the black eye and bloody nose, it was his hands that drew her attention. Gently she took his hands in hers and looked at his bloody knuckles.

“What _happened_?!” Six asked as she held his bloody hands.

“They took you away from me.” He said. Six looked up from his hands to his worried eyes. “ _Are_ you alright?”

“ _I’m_ fine; a little shaken and a little angry, but alright.” She smiled softly at him. “Come on.” With his hands still in hers, Six pulled Boone down the hallway. Around the corner, the hallway opened up on a small common room. It had a bed, a table and chairs, a shelf with various supplies on it and a sink. There were also two large lockboxes on the floor.

“Sit.” Six ordered as she released his hands and dropped her pack. Boone sat down on the bed stiffly. Six dug in her pack for their med kit and pulled out a Super Stimpak. Aside from his hands, the black eye and bloody nose, Six guessed there were other injuries she couldn’t see. Six applied the Super Stimpak to his arm and then worked at gently cleaning his hands. As she worked she explained what had happened to her.

“You _told_ them we were sent to destroy them?” Boone asked, surprised.

“Yes.” Six answered quietly. Boone just sighed. “I think they’re scared.” Six said quietly. “They’ve been hiding down here since HELIOS. They know the NCR wants them dead.” Six sighed. “I don’t know what to do.”

“About what?”

“Them. I understand a cornered beast will lash out, but this…” Six swallowed hard. “ _This_ is unforgivable. Maybe they _are_ as bad as you said.”

Boone sighed aloud. “This wasn’t _just_ them.” Six looked up from his hands to his eyes. “I may have… taken a few swings at the old man.”

“Then they didn’t…?” Six asked earnestly.

“No. I started it when they wouldn’t let me see you. Guess it’s hard to pull a punch in power armour.”

Six climbed onto the bed beside Boone and leaned back against the wall. Boone did the same. “That power… armour? I’ve seen it before.”

“Really? When?” Boone asked slightly surprised.

“In the ruins outside Nellis. There were two people wearing that armour in a crater there.”

“Scouts trying to find allies, maybe.”

Six nodded and leaned her head over to rest on Boone’s shoulder. “Why do people’s lives always end up in _my_ hands?”

“They don’t know how lucky they are. To have someone who actually cares making the call.” Six felt Boone lean his head against hers.

“Do you think peace with the brotherhood out west is possible?”

“Don’t know. Maybe. Didn’t think killing Caesar was possible ‘til it was your idea.”

“We need all the help we can get against the Legion.” Six sighed.

“We do.”

“And a small step toward peace is better than a massacre.”

Six and Boone sat together quietly for a time, waiting for the Stimpak to do its work and simply taking a moment to be together.

Once they had rested, Boone gathered his gear and he and Six headed out to explore the bunker. As they wondered they got the usual surprised looks from the bunker’s in habitants. It took a bit of exploring, but they finally managed to find the Elder again.

“When you first showed up on our doorstep, I'll admit at first I didn't know what to think.” Began the Elder when they approached. “After giving the matter some thought, however, I've decided that an outsider could be of great use to me right now. However, I will not force you to help us. Should you refuse, you will be allowed to leave here, though know we will be keeping an eye on you. What do you say, outsider? Are you willing to help us?”

“After the welcome you gave us and the state I found my partner in, I was ready to say no.” Six admitted. “But we came here for a reason. We may be able to help, depending on the problem.”

“Then allow me to explain our situation. This bunker is currently locked down, allowing no entry or exit, with you being one of the few exceptions. In exceptional cases, teams are sent out to investigate sites or retrieve materials deemed too important to ignore. Three such teams have gone missing recently, and the news of their disappearance has not yet been widely spread to avoid undue concern. In order to maintain the peace, and adhere to the strictures of the lockdown, I need to send someone else to discover what happened to them.” The Elder explained.

“I think I already found one of your patrols.” Six said shaking her head sadly. “I didn’t recognize the armour until I saw it again here. I’m sorry but they were dead.”

“While that is disheartening news, there remains hope that the other two patrols may still be found alive. I would also like you to retrieve the holotapes from the fallen patrol you already found if you could. I can download the last known locations of the patrols to your Pip-Boy.” Six extended her wrist and the Elder quickly tapped a few buttons.

“Seeing as you have a Pip-Boy, I’m assuming you’re familiar with the Vaults.”

“Ugh… Sadly yes.”

“While searching for the patrols we would be grateful if you could retrieve some simple replacement parts for us. Senior Knight Lorenzo will have the exact details.”

“Alright we’ll do what we can.” Six agreed. “About the NCR…”

“While you complete these tasks for us, I will consult with my brothers and sisters about the possibility of a truce.” Six’s eyes brightened at the Elder’s words.

“Now we’re talking!” Six laughed. “See you in a weekish!”

After a very long talk with Lorenzo, Six had a decent idea of the parts they needed from the vaults. It was just after dark when Six and Boone left the bunker and headed to Novac.


	65. Chapter 64: Such a Night

# Chapter 64: Such a Night

 

It was still dark out when Six jolted awake in her bed in Novac. She immediately knew something was wrong but couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was. Her eyes fell on the couch at the foot of the bed. Noticing it was empty, Six realized Boone should be beside her. He wasn’t. Six sat up and looked around the dark room. He was nowhere in sight. His pack was still by the door but his rifle was gone. Six decided instantly and got dressed quickly. She strapped Lucky in place, donned her bulletproof vest out of habit and headed out in to the moonlight.

Outside, Six scanned the hotel courtyard. Boone was nowhere in sight. Her eyes fell on the dinosaur. She headed down the stairs and across the courtyard. She entered the vacant shop and headed up to the sniper’s nest. She reached for the doorknob and then remembered their first meeting. She knocked quietly and then opened the door with a small smile on her lips. Boone’s back was to her and he didn’t turn when she entered. Before she could speak, she saw his hand come up and wipe at his face as he cleared his throat loudly.

_Was he… crying?_ Six thought sadly. They _were_ in Novac. _He must be thinking about his family. How can I fault him for that?_ I _keep bringing him here._ He probably wanted to be alone. If he’d wanted company he would have stayed with her. She was intruding.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think. I’ll leave you alone.” Six stammered quickly as she backed away and pulled the door closed. She scrambled down the stairs and out of the dinosaur. She was so embarrassed; she wanted to hide under a rock. She found the next best thing and climbed the stairs back toward their room. Once in front of the door she hopped up onto the roof of the lobby. She huddled up against the hotel and hid in the building’s shadow. She pulled her knees up to her chin and watched the stars in the quiet night.

She didn’t know what to do. Hell, she didn’t even know how she should _feel_. She loved Boone and he loved her. She _knew_ that. She couldn’t let this hurt her. She _knew_ he still loved Carla. She shouldn’t let this hurt her. But it did.

_Dammit! You knew all of this!_ She screamed at herself. _You knew you’d always have second place in his heart._ She sighed. _Third, I suppose._ Carla had made him happy. Six only managed to get the occasional smile or rare laugh out of him. It was nothing like the funny grin Ranger Andy had said he always wore around Carla. She would give almost anything to bring that happiness back to Boone. But she didn’t.

A crack of thunder in the form of a rifle shot broke into her thoughts. She looked up; absently wondering if she could see what Boone had shot. As she scanned the desert with bleary eyes she heard another shot. The movement on the southeast ridge caught her attention as the crimson tide rushed over it. Six was on her feet in a heartbeat. She vaulted off the roof and landed hard on the cracked asphalt. The sound of her landing was drowned out by a third shot. This deafening shot was followed closely by short bursts of gunfire and frenzied barking. Six heard the shots impacting Dinky and knew they were trying to suppress the sniper. Drawing Lucky, Six strafed toward the gas station. She needed cover and a different angle of attack. As she ran, she couldn’t find a clear shot. The legionaries were still too far out and she couldn’t waste any bullets since she was only carrying six in Lucky and six in the holster. Why she’d thought to grab her armoured vest and not her gunbelt, she didn’t know. She got to the gas station unnoticed and waited for a clear shot.

Movement in the courtyard caught Six’s attention and she saw Manny run out of his room. He was in his boxer shorts with his gun belt slung over his bare chest like a bandoleer. He had his rifle in his hands, his beret on his head and unlaced boots on his feet. He noticed the nest was being suppressed and took up position at the far side of the courtyard. It was then he leveled his rifle at Six. Her breath hitched in her throat as she waited for a shot that never came. After five heartbeats, Manny’s aim became unimportant to Six as the first mongrel came into range. Six took extra care with her shots; not wanting to waste a single bullet. Six shots left six dead and Six reloading. Other than the constant suppressing fire, Six heard other guns join in; at least two rifles and something else she didn’t recognize.

Six heard the growling from behind and turned just in time to kick the mongrel square in the snout before shooting it. She killed anything that came close and used her last bullet on a cocky legionary. She quickly grabbed the cocky legionary’s machete in her left hand since she was out of ammo. It was then the centurion came around the corner.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” He laughed in a smooth, low voice. He held a hunting rifle trained right on Six’s chest. Absently she noticed his awkward grip on the rifle. “Lanius asks us to send a message and we find the _Saviour_ of the NCR.” Six looked for options. The centurion was close, the barrel of his rifle was barely a foot from her chest. She had the machete in her left hand and an empty Lucky in her right. She could hear the fight going on as the gunfire, yelling and barking continued.

“That armour won’t protect you from _this_.” He sneered. “Looks like your luck has finally run out, _Courier_.” As the centurion spat the word courier at her, Six made her move and charged the centurion while strafing left around the gun. Two very important reasons took her left. First it would bring the machete closer to her target, giving her a better chance at attacking. Second, and more importantly, it shifted her heart out of the line of fire. She was too slow. The bullet hit her high on the right side of her chest but her machete found its mark in the small gap between the centurion’s armour and helmet. The bullet’s impact at this close range knocked her off her feet and she landed hard on her back.

The centurion grabbed for his neck, dropping the rifle. Six’s strike hadn’t had the force she wanted, but it was still a serious wound. The centurion staggered forward, holding his neck. “Bitch!” He seethed. “I sho-“. The rifle round left nothing of the centurion’s head and his body collapsed on the ground at Six’s feet.

Six lay quietly; listening to her heartbeat thundering in her ears. It was almost loud enough to drown out the gunfire and yelling and barking. She couldn’t move. She could barely breathe. She could taste blood. _Glad I picked the vest._ She thought to herself. _It might give me enough time to say goodbye._ She tried to focus her wondering thoughts on what was important. But what was important now? Gunshots or pain? Barking or blood? Yelling or… _yelling_? This yelling was close. When the pain in her chest magnified, her mind found clarity for a moment and she saw a man in a red beret hovering over her.

“… Boone…?” Six whispered, before spitting blood.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” It didn’t sound like Boone. That meant it had to be…“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Manny kept repeating. Six realized he had one hand on her chest and the other was fighting with his gunbelt. Finally he pulled out a Stimpak and injected it into her chest. “Boone! Get your ass over here!” Manny shouted. He didn’t get a response. “Goddammit! Andy! How’s it looking?”

“Almost got’em routed!”

“Hurry up! And get Boone over here _fast_!” Manny yelled then looked down at the courier. “Shit! This isn’t good.” He whispered.

“That… bad…?” Six coughed.

“Stay with me Courier, Boone’ll be here soon.”

“Sleepy…” Six slurred.

“No, no, no. Talk to me.” Manny hesitated in thought. “Boone can be a stubborn bastard, eh?”

Six smiled faintly and made a sound of agreement. “Sorry, he… left with…” Six coughed up more blood.

“No, don’t apologize. I’m happy to see him happy again. Even if we’re not friends anymore.” Manny couldn’t hear the dogs anymore. That was a good sign.

“Feels… betrayed…” Things were getting dark around the edges and Six had to focus hard to understand Manny. “Needed you… but…” Six was focused on little else but the conversation.

“Manny! The last few Legion are falling back! Boone’s going after them!” Andy called out.

“Dammit! Don’t let him! Get him over here at gunpoint if you have to!” Manny called back.

“You heard the man, Boone.” Andy said as he left cover and met Boone at the foot of the dinosaur.

“Manny can deal with whatever it is.” Boone said as he reloaded his rifle and circled around the foot of the dinosaur. Six would likely meet him out front, ready to pursue. “I need to find Six.”

“Sorry, Boone. That’ll have to wait. Manny sounds desperate.”

“Fine.” Boone said through gritted teeth and hustled over to the gas station. He saw the dead centurion. _Another one for her collection._ He rounded the corner to see a nearly naked Manny elbow deep in blood.

“What the hell took you so long, man!? Are we clear?!” Manny shouted at him quickly.

“Yeah. Who…” Boone didn’t need to finish the question. Six would have found him by now. Even though Manny was blocking her face, Boone had traveled with Six long enough to recognize her. He froze when he realized the blood all over Manny was hers.

“Snap out of it! She needs help! Go get supplies or Ada or _something_!”

Boone gave a jerky nod and ran towards the hotel. The only thing he could think of was Six’s med kit. He burst into the room, grabbed Six’s pack and headed back to Manny. Boone dropped the pack and pulled out the medkit. He set it open beside Manny and knelt on the other side of Six.

“See? I told you Boone would save the day.” Manny said comfortingly.

“Boone.” Six said in contentment and her eyes slipped closed.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Manny tried to keep her awake. “Boone! Talk to her! She falls asleep now, she might not wake up.” Manny rooted through the med kit and found a syringe labeled **Epinephrine**.

“Six? Six!” Boone tried. Manny injected Six with the pure adrenalin. “Six!”

“Quiet.” Six whispered. “Sleep.”

“No. Wake up!” Boone ordered.

“No.” Six whined.

“Please.”

“…please?” Six’s eyes opened a little at that. She strained to focus on the men above her and not her cold fingers. “Since when-“ Six was cut off when the pain flared up. She tried to pull away.

“Hold her still! I need to get this bullet out!” Boone grabbed Six’s shoulder and held her still as he watched Manny work. He wanted to take over. He wanted to do _something_ useful. But he knew he may be the better shot, Manny was the better medic. They’d had to patch each other up enough during their tour in the army that Boone knew he could do no better. Especially now, since he could barely stop his hands from shaking.

“Can’t find Ada…” Andy panted as he came around the corner of the gas station. “Oh god.” He said as he got a good view of the bloody scene. “Can I-“

“No!” Both old partners shouted without looking up.

Six smirked at that. “Partners.”

“Annnnd... Got it!” Manny shouted triumphantly as he dropped the tools in his hands in the dirt and started sifting through the med kit. “Need to stop the bleeding.” Manny said hastily. Boone knew what would work and pulled the quickclot package from the back of the med kit. He held it out to Manny. “Are you sure, man?” Manny asked hesitantly.

“Need to stop the bleeding.” Boone repeated. They both knew how painful, but effective the haemostatic agent was. Manny took the package. “Six?”

“…Boone?” Six replied absently.

“Six… This…” Boone began haltingly. “This is going to hurt.” Six looked up at him with worry filled eyes. Boone couldn’t meet her gaze. So he met Manny’s and nodded to him. Manny poured the packet of gritty, black powder on Six’s wound.

Six felt the pressure on her chest recede. Then she felt the sting of a thousand needles below her shoulder. She tried not to scream. She gritted her teeth against the pain but the pain never receded and she couldn’t stop it when she cried out. Her shrill scream split the night. When she ran out of air to scream the exhaustion kicked in.

“Boone?” She whispered tiredly.

“Yeah?” Boone wasn’t sure if he managed to hide the tremble in his voice.

“I… understand.”

“What?” Boone asked, unsure what she was alluding to.

“You’ll never love me… like you loved her.” She smiled a sad smile as tears started to pool in those amber eyes. Then they closed. “I… under…”

“Six?! Six!”

“Easy, man. She just passed out.” Manny said checking her pulse, then reaching for a Super Stimpak. He applied it to her arm. Then he sat back on his heels. “One of us has to check the bodies.”

“Go. I got her.” Boone said quietly. Manny nodded, stood and headed out to check the dead legionaries. Boone sat on his heels beside Six. The urgency was passed. The bullet was out, the bleeding was stopped and the Stimpak was doing its job. He took a moment to catch his breath and steady his hands. He noticed Lucky was on the ground nearby. He picked it up and checked the chambers. Empty. He looked at the centurion and the shoddy rife beside him. Below what was left of his head was a deep gouge in his neck, likely from the fallen machete beside him. He knew from the damage inflicted the centurion had been killed from a high calibre round, likely a rifle. But it hadn’t been him. He had no line of sight on the gas station from the nest. It must have been Manny. Six wouldn’t have resorted to a machete unless she was out of ammo. He slipped Lucky back into place in its holster.

“I came when I heard.” Cliff rounded the building at a sprint. He took in the sight; Six lying in a pool of blood, Boone covered in blood and sitting back with a grim expression on his face. He assumed the worst. “Is she…?”

“She’s alive.” Boone said as he leaned forward to slip a hand under her knees and behind her shoulders.

“I didn’t even know you two were in town. But thank god you were. What the hell is it, _now_?!”

Boone heard it too as he lifted Six into his arms but he recognize it; many heavy boots on asphalt. Manny hadn’t given any signal so it must be friendly. With Six held protectively in his arms he stepped out from behind the gas station. Milling amongst the dead legionaries was about half a squad of NCR troopers. The other half was gathered around Manny. Manny looked over when Boone stepped out into view and the other troopers followed his gaze. One of the troopers ran over to him at the sight of Boone with the Courier in his arms, both covered in blood.

“Sir!” The trooper briskly saluted when he got to Boone. “Private Pembrooke. I’m a medic. Can I help?”

“No. Bullets out and bleedings stopped. I’ll clean the wound once I get her back to her room.” Boone said, looking down at the unconscious Courier.

“Understood.” Now that he was closer, the trooper could see the scene behind the gas station. Boone saw his eyes widen at the dead centurion but he kept his composure. “That’s uh… That’s your med kit?” Pembrooke asked to stop himself from staring.

“Oh.” Boone had forgotten about it. “Yeah.”

“I’ll get it!” The trooper quickly volunteered and ran past Boone.

Boone headed toward Six’s room. To get there, he had to pass by Manny and the group of soldiers.

“Is that the _courier_?” One of the young soldiers asked in awe.

“She tried to take on a centurion with a hunting rifle when she was out of ammo.” Boone explained, stopping beside the group.

“I didn’t think she was actually _real_.” One of the soldiers said roughly. “I mean two snipers clearing Cottonwood Cove from a sniper’s nest is no stretch of the imagination but _assaulting the Fort_? _Killing_ Caesar? With _two_ people? I figured she was just more NCR propaganda.”

Boone couldn’t believe what he was hearing. After everything she’d done to keep people in the Mojave safe, to keep _soldiers_ in the Mojave safe, this ignorant trooper was calling her a fake; calling her _propaganda_. Boone growled as he took an angry step forward.

“What the hell do _you_ know, Worthy?!” One of the other troopers stepped in front of Boone. “I played poker with her after she liberated Nelson! She saved Hudson from a cross for god’s sake!”

“You weren’t stationed at Hope _before_ she came around!” Another soldier got in Worthy’s face. “You never saw how bad it was!”

“Enough! All of you!” The staff sergeant shouted over the yelling. It was enough to stop the argument. “Pembrooke, help the sergeant with his partner. The rest of you, patrol the town by twos. Novac didn’t have enough forces to pursue so there could still be Legion around.” The privates quickly headed off to do as they were told.

“Sorry about that, sirs. Worthy is an ass.” The staff sergeant sighed then saluted. “We’ll stick around for a while and scout the area.”  He then turned and headed to give orders to the men checking the Legion corpses.

Boone continued to Six’s room with Pembrooke following close behind with Six’s pack and med kit. Once inside, Pembrooke grabbed some towels from the bathroom so they wouldn’t get blood all over the bed. When Six was finally settled, Boone told Pembrooke to get lost in the nicest way he could manage.

Boone went about cleaning the blood off Six and carefully cleaning the wound. When he removed her armoured vest, it struck him that the centurion must have been using amour piercing rounds. Otherwise the vest probably would have stopped the bullet. As it was, the vest had managed to slow the bullet down enough that it hadn’t been able to penetrate straight through Six’s shoulder and likely saved her life.

_You’ll never love me… like you loved her._ Six’s last words before she passed out still rung in his ears. He thought back to what he had thought after she had said it and scowled. He hadn’t responded to her because the words in his mind at the time would’ve broken her heart. _You’re right._ He gritted his teeth. How could he be so callous? This woman risked everything for him! She never made a decision without considering him! And she’d walked in on him, mourning his lost love. _Not many woman stick around when you’re lamenting your previous love._ Why _did_ she stay? She said she loved him. He knew what that meant for her; what lengths she would go to for him. She had a compassion and empathy he’d never seen before. She cared deeply for everyone she met, even those who shot at her.

A thought struck him then and he suddenly stopped his ministrations. Did she _pity_ him? If she knew he’d never love her the way he’d loved Carla, did she stay out of pity? Or maybe she was afraid of what he would do if she left. Maybe she loved him because she felt he needed it. Boone shook his head. No, thinking that way was an insult to Six. She deserved better. She deserved someone who wasn’t just in love with her but was _infatuated_ with her; someone who made her feel _loved_. Boone hadn’t felt those feelings in a long time. He didn’t know if he ever would again. And that wasn’t fair to Six.

_Maybe, we’re better off together. I mean, we’re both still alive._ Six’s echo rung loudly in his ears. He liked being with Six. He actually enjoyed his time traveling with her. She made him happy. There was once a time when he thought he’d never be happy again. Maybe he was capable of more than he was giving himself credit for.

After he’d met Carla, he’d done everything he could think of to win her heart. He’d brought her flowers, taken her to shows and dinners on the Strip and wrote her love letters. He never went so far as to recite poetry, but he told her she was beautiful every chance he got. Anything he could do to make her feel as special as she was to him. What had he _ever_ done for Six? He thought back. They visited the Tops once but that was before he truly knew how he felt. He’d done _nothing_. Not one thing. He hadn’t even _tried_.

Boone finished cleaning and bandaging Six’s wound and pulled the sheet up over her. Then went to clean himself up. His mind was racing through his possibilities. _Desert Flowers._ He thought. They were rare. He’d occasionally stumbled across them during his time in First Recon. He’d gathered some for Carla a few times from the wastes around Novac. He knew two spots not far from town where they grew. He didn’t even know if Six _liked_ flowers. She probably did, but it didn’t matter, not really. It was the thought that counted.

By the time he was finished cleaning up, the sun had risen. He gathered his gear and checked on Six once more, making sure to leave food and water nearby in case she woke while he was out. He even took the book from her pack and put it on the nightstand. Then he headed out into the early morning sun.


	66. Chapter 65: When the Snow Is on the Roses

# Chapter 65: When the Snow Is on the Roses

 

When Boone walked out of the courtyard he saw the whole town was awake and already busy. His appearance garnered immediate attention. Manny was the first one to reach him. Apparently he had found the time to put some clothes on at some point.

“Hey, man! How is she?” The other citizens of Novac who gathered around seemed to want the same information.

“Still out. Stims doing its job.”

“Glad you two were here. Troopers counted thirty-eight legionaries plus the centurion. With no one in the nest, the town would have been invaded without warning.” Manny continued. The other citizens bobbed their heads in agreement and mumbled thanks before dispersing. Manny waited until the crowd was gone before continuing. “What’s with the pack?” He asked suspiciously.

“Need to get something.”

“What? From where?” Manny asked.

Boone sighed. “Need to apologize.”

“Apologize?” Manny thought for a second. “This about what the Courier said?” Boone simply grunted. “Apologies usually come with flowers.” Manny thought aloud. “Where the hell can you get _flowers_ around here?”

“I know a place or two.”

“Really?” Manny hesitated. “NCR squad’s staying in town until tomorrow in case any of the escaped legionaries make another try on the town tonight. So my post is pretty redundant right now… Want some company?”

“N-”. Boone went to immediately dismiss the offer but caught himself. Wandering the desert alone was dangerous, even close to town. Six would be angry if he risked his life just for this. And Manny… wasn’t responsible for what happened to Carla. He _had_ been happy when he found out, but he was doing his best to make amends. He had also just saved Six’s life. “Fine.”

“Alright! Lead the way man!”

The trip was mostly quiet as they walked toward the first spot. They searched for a while but came up empty handed.

Manny broke the silence on the way to the second spot. “I’m sorry.” Boone didn’t respond. “I should have tried harder to get along with her. I didn’t realize how much she meant to you. I should’ve tried harder.” Manny said sadly. After several moments of silence, Manny continued. “Did you ever find out what happened to her?”

Was there really a point to keeping it a secret any longer? He knew Manny had nothing to do with it and he’d found out who did.

“Legion slavers took her from town while I was on duty.” He gritted his teeth as he spoke.

Manny jumped away from Boone in surprise. “Seriously?! What the hell?! How do you-“

“Tracked her down.” He interrupted. “To Cottonwood Cove. I took _one_ shot.”

Manny’s face fell as he realized the implications of what Boone said. “Boone… I…”

“Courier found me proof Jeannie May…” He could barely speak her name. “…sold her.”

“Christ, Boone.” Manny was still shocked. “You should have told me! I would have gone with you!”

“Didn’t know who sold us out. Couldn’t trust anyone.”

“Even me?!” Manny thought for a second. “Of _course_ even me! My reaction when you told me… Shit, man! I didn’t know!”

“I know.” Boone said simply.

“Jesus, man.” Manny said as he went back to walking beside Boone. “Goddamned _Legion_!” Manny continued after a long pause. “The Courier knows?”

“Yes.” Boone said calmly. “No one else and it _stays_ that way.”

“I hear ya.” They continued on in silence, though it was clear Manny was angry. As he walked he roughly kicked stones as he stomped along. Finally, they reached the second area. They spread out to search for a dusting of colour among the sandy wastes.

“Boone! Over here!” Manny called after a short while. Boone hustled over and found a few small bushed of light purple wildflowers. There were only a few dozen. Together, they gathered them all and headed back to town before noon.

Six woke to a dull throbbing in her shoulder. She roused slowly, taking stock of any injuries as she stretched. When nothing else hurt, she opened her eyes and quickly recognized the ceiling. The pain and knowing her location brought back the memories and she groaned quietly. Carefully and gently she sat up. When the sheet fell away, she found herself naked from the waist up save for the bandages around her chest and shoulder. Six found her pack beside the bed and gingerly put on a spare shirt. She found food, water and her current book on the nightstand so she propped up the pillows and ate before cracking open her book to read.

She was well aware Boone was missing. She was also well aware his pack and rifle were both conspicuously absent from their spot by the door. The problem was she didn’t know what that meant. She thought back to the night before. She remembered walking in on Boone in the dinosaur. She remembered the Legion attack and getting shot. She remembered Manny trying to keep her awake then Boone appeared. He said something was going to hurt, then nothing. She didn’t know where he was now. It didn’t really matter. She was physically tired and sore and bed was the best place for her at the moment. Since she couldn’t do much about anything, she figured she’d just read until she fell asleep.

Six woke to the sound of the door to her room opening. She jolted awake, knocking the book on her lap onto the floor when she sat up straight with a groan. She looked up to see Boone in the doorway with one hand on the doorknob and the other hand holding a bouquet of light purple wildflowers.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Boone greeted quietly as he closed the door behind him. Six couldn’t take her eyes off the wildflowers and Boone smiled when he noticed.

“Where did you _find_ those?!” She said in awe with a huge smile on her face. “I haven’t seen _any_ flowers out here except those ugly barrel cactus flowers!”

“What good is survival training if I can’t find a few flowers in the desert?” He laughed as he set his pack and rifle down by the door.

“You found them?! Why?”

“Why what?” He answered evasively.

“Why’d you even go _looking_? Are they useful? Can we make medicine out of them?” Six asked as she shifted over so he could sit beside her on the bed.

“Nope.” Boone wanted to laugh, she _never_ stopped wanting to help people.

“Then why?!” Six asked as he sat beside her.

“Because you were wrong.” Boone sighed.

“About what?” Six asked curiously.

Boone looked at her strangely. “You don’t remember?”

“No.” Six said sheepishly as she looked at her hands. “I remember up to you saying something was going to hurt. And then… nothing. Did I say something mean?” She asked worriedly.

“No. You just reminded me that I’m an idiot.”

“What?”

Boone sighed. “You said ‘You’ll never love me… like you loved her’.”

“Oh.” Six said. “ _Oh!_ ” Six repeated when it sunk in. “I’m sorry! I shou-“

“Stop.” Boone interrupted sternly. “You were _wrong_.”

“Was I?” Six asked sadly. “Did you do this to prove me wrong? Or because I guilted you into it?” Six dropped her eyes from his and looked down at her hands.

“I did it because I wanted to see that smile I saw when I came in the door. I did it because you deserve this and so much _more_. I did it because you mean more to me then I think you realize.” Boone reached over and took Six’s hand that she was staring at so intently. “I’ve taken you for granted for a long time. I never had to win your affection because you gave it so freely. I never had to prove my loyalty because you trusted me from the start. I never had to worry about being alone because I knew you would never abandon me. I never had to _try_ , because you tried hard enough for both of us. Since that day I followed you out of Novac, it’s been just the two of us; a partnership. But I haven’t been pulling my weight and the burden has fallen on you.” Boone shook his head sadly. “I want to be with you, Six. But I don’t want you to stay just because _you love me_. I want you to stay because you know that _I love you_. But I haven’t done a very good job of showing that, have I?”

“We _are_ basically fighting a war.”

“That’s no excuse. I _knew_ these flowers were out there but never once did it occur to me that you might like them. Like I said, you reminded me that I’m an idiot.”

Six looked up at Boone with a slight smile. “Only sometimes.”

Boone smiled back and handed over the bouquet.

“They’re so pretty! And they even smell nice!” Six said happily as she stuck her nose into the bouquet. “Thank you, Boone.”

“Craig.”

“Hmm? What?” Six asked looking up from the bouquet.

“My first name.”

“Craig Boone.” Six said aloud, testing the words on her tongue. Then she smiled broadly. “Which do you prefer?”

“Only Carla ever called me Craig.” Boone said with a sigh.

“It can stay that way if you’d like.” Six said with a reassuring smile.

“No, I don’t think I want that.” Boone said, surprising himself. “Besides, I’m the only one who calls you Six.”

“Now that you mention it…” Six thought for a moment. “You’re right but I’m ok with that.”

 When she lifted her arms to pull him into a hug, a sharp pain shot through her chest. She stopped mid-move then gritted her teeth and furrowed her brow in pain.

“Six?!” Boone nearly shouted in concern. He took the flowers from her and set them on the table as she slowly lowered her arms.

“I’m alright.” Six answered as she placed her left hand gently over the bandages. “Who’s Lan-i-oos?”

“Where did you hear that name?” Boone asked sternly.

“The centurion. He said Lan-i-oos sent them to send a message.”

Boone sighed. “It’s Lagate Lanius. He’s Ceasar’s general. I guess he’s in charge now.”

“Ah.” Six said, leaning back.

“You should get some rest.” Boone said warmly.

“Did _you_ get any sleep last night?” Six asked knowingly.

“Some.” Boone said evasively.

“Lies.” Six scoffed. “Stay with me?” Six asked meekly as she settled down into bed. Boone merely smiled and crawled in beside her. He carefully wrapped an arm around her waist and snuggled in close.

They emerged from Six’s room in the early evening to get some dinner. Six felt naked without her armoured vest but a quick stop to see Cliff revealed he didn’t have anything of high enough quality to replace what she had lost.

“We’ll need to stop in at McCarran.” Six said as they left the dinosaur.

“We’ll pass by on our way to the Vaults.” Boone replied.

They headed to the tavern tent to buy some dinner. While Six fended off thankful citizens, Boone got two heaping plates of Brahmin steak and potatoes and a pair of Nuka-Colas. Six excused herself from the crowd and the pair headed to a quiet picnic table in the courtyard to eat.

“I’ve be thinking.” Six announced as she popped the cap off her Nuka-Cola.

“Oh?”

“There’s a chance we might actually _survive_ this.” Six explained. “I hadn’t really considered that until recently. When the NCR takes over the Mojave and the Strip, we’ll be out of a job. We’ll have to find something else to do. I… don’t really know what.”

“Been thinking about that too.”

“Oh?”

“Thinking about what Colonel Hsu said.” Boone said.

“About reenlisting?! You changed your mind?” Six asked in surprised.

“Could still do some good.” Boone added and then continued after a momentary pause. “You could come with me.”

“Enlist?! With the NCR?”

“You’d make First Recon easily. You’re already a damn good shot and after some of the shit we’ve done out here, basic training would be nothing new. And I’m sure they’d let the Saviour of the Mojave have any partner she chooses.”

Six considered this. Boone had obviously been thinking about this for a while. She was proud he thought so highly of her skills, but at the same time the thought of having to follow someone like Colonel Moore’s orders… “I appreciate the compliment but I don’t think I could do it.” Six shook her head sadly. “I don’t think I would take orders well. Especially orders from someone like Moore. I think I need more freedom. But at the same time, I don’t know if I could watch you enlist and leave me behind.”

“I’d never leave you behind.” Boone said sternly. “It was just an idea.”

Six smiled at him and thought carefully. “How does someone become a ranger?”

“I hear the training is hell.”

“Ever consider it?”

“No.”

“Oh.” The smile dropped off Six’s face.

“Not before now anyways.”

Six’s smile came back. “Maybe I should ask Andy about it.”

“You’re serious?”

“It’s just an idea. We still have to survive all this.”


	67. Chapter 66: Stranger in the Crowd

# Chapter 66: Stranger in the Crowd

 

Six stood outside the Lucky 38 a few days later among a large crowd a spectators. The journey to the Strip had been uneventful. They had left the day after their dinner even though Boone wanted Six to rest up another day. She had said she had been shot in the shoulder and not the leg and could walk with no problems and eventually won the dispute. They had stopped at the 188 as usual where Six picked up some leather armour for the trip. Freeside was in high spirits and the Kings and NCR were still on good terms.

Nothing had changed on the Strip since Mr. House’s death. The gatekeeper still demanded caps and the Lucky 38 was still locked down to everyone but them. They had decided to use the Strip as a centralized base of operation while they sought out the Brotherhood’s patrols and equipment.

Today, Six wanted to talk more with Ambassador Crocker and focus on resupplying at McCarran before searching for the patrols tomorrow. When they had left the Lucky 38 they had run into a large crowd not far away. After pushing to the front Six found that a group of tumblers were performing in the street. So there she stood, watching the tumblers flipping and twisting in the air and walking on their hands. Boone’s arm was protectively wrapped around Six’s shoulders in the crowd. Six cheered and applauded after the troupe tossed one of its members into the air where she twisted and spun before being caught by her fellows below.

Soon the spectacle was finished and Six tossed a handful of caps into the hat of a tumbler who walked through the crowd. Soon the crowd started to disperse. Six heard someone call out a name, obviously seeking a companion lost in the crowd.

“Nicole!” She heard again as a hand landed on her shoulder and aggressively turned her around. Six found herself face to face with a rather plain looking man in merc veteran armour.

“Sorry sir but I think you-“ Six cut herself off as she caught herself staring into dark amber eyes.

“My god! It _is_ you!” He pulled her into a bear hug that Six was too surprised by to resist. He pulled back and held onto her shoulders as he looked her over. “You have to come back with me! Shit’s gone downhill since you left. I’m sorry I tried to kill you! You _are_ the better leader! Half the band is gone. The other half will probably leave after this payout!” The man pleaded. He pulled roughly on her shoulder to try to get her to follow him. “They’ll be so happy I found you!”

Boone stepped in between them then and knocked the man’s hands off Six’s shoulders. “Hands off, pal.”

“Who the hell are you?! The hired help?” The man growled.

“You lay another hand on her-“ Boone growled back.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Six cut in, drawing both of their attention. “But you have the wrong person.”

“Nik, com’on! I’m your brother! Pull my ass outta the fire one more time! Please!” He begged.

“I know the person you’re referring to but I’m sorry to tell you she died in the desert near Goodsprings.” Six said shaking her head sadly.

“Ha ha. Very funny. _Nothing_ can kill you, Nik. You’re too goddamned _lucky_. And with mom and dad dead there’s only one other person who has these eyes.” He said, indicating his eyes.

“I’m sorry but your sister is dead. Maybe I was her once, but I’m not anymore.”

“What?”

“I lost my memory in Goodsprings. I don’t think I’ll ever be you’re sister again.” Six explained sadly.

“ _Seriously_?! But… but…” He stammered. “No. I _need_ Nik. You’re coming with me!” He grabbed her shoulder roughly. Boone intervened. He grabbed the man’s hand and quickly spun him into a painful hammerlock.

“Hands. Off.” Boone growled in his ear.

“Halt! Situation de-escalation in progress.” A securitron shouted as it rolled over from out of nowhere. “Please step away from each other!”

“It’s alright. He was just leaving.” Six placated as she put a hand on Boone shoulder. “Let him go.”

The stranger turned back to Six as he rubbed at his sore shoulder. “Nik… com’on!”

“Nik is dead.” Six said sternly. “Man up and _deal_ with it. I _never_ want to see you again.” Six said as menacingly as she could.

“This is a death sentence you know!” The stranger shouted indignantly. “If I fail this job…” He suddenly looked around desperately. “Oh… _shit_! Where’d he go?”

“Who?” Six asked confused.

“The guy I’m escorting….” The stranger ran off to search through the slowly dispersing crowd.

Six closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

“Six…?” Boone asked gently.

“Not long ago I would have given _anything_ to find out who I was. But who I was doesn’t matter anymore. I _like_ who I am _now_.” Six exhaled slowly.

“I do too.” Boone smiled at her. She smiled back.

“Thank you for defending me, my knight in shining beret.” She smirked happily. Smiling, Boone put his arm around her shoulders and the pair headed off to the embassy.

“Ahh, Courier! How goes your work for Colonel Moore?” The ambassador greeted.

“It’s coming along.” Six said as she said on the couch opposite the ambassador.

“What can I help you with today?”

“Two things; easy one first. I need information on how to properly establish a truce with the Brotherhood of Steel.” Six explained.

“A truce?! With the Brotherhood? How did you manage _that_?” The ambassador asked surprised.

“It’s a work in progress but Moore wants them dead so I need to make sure I get them _officially_ signed on as allies so she can’t retaliate.” Six sighed.

“Ah, I see. Good thinking. I can draw up the necessary paperwork in a few days and spread word that this option is on the table to tie Moore’s hands.”

“Perfect!” Six smiled happily. “My second request is more complicated. When the NCR routs the Legion at the dam, the NCR will want to take control of the Mojave and the Strip in their entirety. While I understand _something_ is needed to stabilize the Mojave, I’m not sure the NCR has the forces to keep pushing the Legion _and_ properly secure the Mojave.”

“That same thought has occurred to many back home in California.”

“I have a proposal. Are you familiar with the government styles of the old world? Specifically how countries were often divided into smaller territories such as states or provinces.”

“You’re suggesting that the Mojave become a ‘state’ of the NCR?”

“Yes. It unifies the area under the NCR flag but at the same time it allows the Mojave to retain some freedom and self-governance. It required less commitment to manage than a direct annexation. I’m not really an expert in these sorts of things but I think it could be beneficial to both parties.”

“I see. This is a matter for considerable debate.” The ambassador thought aloud.

“I do have a small incentive to add to the pile though.” Six smiled.

“Oh?”

“The Lucky 38.”

“How is that an incentive?”

“Currently the Lucky 38 sits unused and empty while the casinos on the Strip are making money hand over fist. I can’t run a casino alone, nor do I want to but I could be persuaded to hand it over to the NCR. It would be a lucrative opportunity.”

“This is a matter I must bring to my superiors.”

“I understand. Can you do so please?” Six asked sweetly.

“Of course.”

“Thank you. We’ll stop by again in a few days to collect the truce papers.” Six said standing up from the couch.

“Stay safe, Courier.”

“You as well, ambassador.” With that Six and Boone headed back out to the Strip.

“A state?” Boone asked.

“I don’t know much more about it then I rambled on about in there but somehow I think the Mojave needs some form of self-governance. It faces unique challenges that may never come up back in California. I hope you don’t disagree.” Six explained as they walked.

“No. Leave it to you to find a way where everyone wins.”

Next they headed for the monorail. Everyone stared as they waited on the platform but Six was starting to get used to it. When they arrived at McCarran Six’s attention was immediately drawn to the duster wearing soldiers in old world body armour guarding the platform.

“What’s _that_?” Six asked in surprise.

“Looks like the ranger vets are finally on their way from Baja.” Boone answered.

“Ranger vets?” Six asked.

“Best of the best.” Six could hear the pride in his voice.

“Let’s say hi to Colonel Hsu then hit the quartermaster.” Six said happily. They wondered through the base toward the colonel’s office, passing several veteran rangers on the way. When they reached the office they found a new guard out front. She saluted briskly.

“Good afternoon, Courier. Sergeant.” The private said as they approached. “The colonel is busy at the moment though I believe he would like to speak with you. One moment.” The private knocked on the door then opened it a crack and indicated their presence. After a short exchange, the private opened the door all the way. “Please go ahead.”

“Thanks!” Six said happily as she walked by the private. Colonel Hsu was not alone in his office. He stood in conversation with three veteran rangers. One had his helmet off while the other two appeared ready for anything.

“Ah, Courier, Sergeant. Allow me to introduce Ranger Lexington. Ranger, this is retired Sergeant Boone and the Courier who you’ve heard so much about.” The ranger without the helmet cocked his head to the side as the colonel spoke, seeming to size up the pair. He stared for several seconds before stepping forward to shake both of their hands.

“A pleasure.” He said then stepped back and stared again. “I’m trying ta see it.”

“See what?” Six asked in confusion as she looked herself over.

“I see it in the sergeant: hard eyes that have seen too much, steeled nerves ready ta act at a moment’s notice, proud posture from many hard won battles. But you miss, I’m having trouble seein’ what they say you are. The stories are makin’ their way back west; troopers swearin’ every word is gospel truth. A nameless courier, a golden-eyed angel showin’ up where she’s needed ta save tha day ‘fore dissappearin’ back inta tha desert.” The ranger was still staring. Six tried to stand tall but knew she was wilting under the ranger’s hard gaze. He stared for a few more seconds. “Ya worthy o’that beret?”

Six went to speak but Boone spoke first. “She is.” Six just barely kept her jaw from dropping. She’d only taken the beret because it made her easier to see her in the Fort. When Betsy had told her to keep it she thought it was a symbolic thing; an honorary member. Boone saying that she could make First Recon had made her proud but she hadn’t realized what that meant at the time. And to know that Betsy thought so too. And that none of the others argued it.

“I’ll take ya word for it, sergeant.” The ranger nodded and then looked over at one of the two other rangers. The helmeted one nodded and Ranger Lexington focused his gaze back on the Courier. “Word is _you_ killed Caesar.”

“No, Boone did.” Six said as she broke eye contact with the ranger and toed a broken tile. Had she kept looking at the ranger she would have seen the knowing smile.

“I’ve heard tha _official_ reports as well as tha whispers. We share a mutual friend. I’m glad Ranger Stella survived.”

Six perked up at that. “Stella? How is she?”

Lexington laughed at Six’s sudden intensity. “Eager ta clear medical ‘fore we fight for tha dam.” The ranger paused then. “What do ya know about tha Desert Rangers?”

“Uhh… Less than most people. I only know what Ranger Andy in Novac and Boone have told me. They were… like… Roaming do-gooders and vigilantes. Now they’re a part of the NCR military so they can work together against the Legion.”

“Desert Rangers have spent years fightin for the people, an’ we still do. People see us comin’ and they know help is on tha way. A Desert Ranger inspires _awe_. Don’t mean no disrespect but lookin’ at ya ain’t inspirin’ much in me.” The ranger shook his head slowly.

Six glanced down at herself. Leather armour, beat up gear, dusty guns and dirty clothes. She looked a bit like a rookie merc. “I had some decent gear but the Legion surprised us in Novac and I got caught by a centurion when I had no ammo. Luckily, the NCR teaches their First Recon soldiers some exceptional first aid and Manny and Boone were able to fix me up. Couldn’t fix the armour though.” She said sadly.

“Manny Vargas?” Colonel Hsu asked.

“Uh-huh. Should have the caps to replace what I lost, depending on what the quartermaster has. But I’m no Desert Ranger. I’m no First Recon sniper. Maybe one day if Boone gets his way though.” Six laughed.

“Oh? Considering enlisting?” Hsu asked eagerly.

“Maybe. Boone thinks I could make First Recon but my style requires a bit more freedom. Maybe I can talk him into trying to be rangers.” Six resisted the urge to elbow Boone in the ribs playfully and instead just laughed.

“Ya don’t need ta _enlist_ ta become a ranger.” Lexington laughed.

“What?” Six asked.

“Ya already _are_ one. Ya said it yaself; roaming do-gooders. I’ve talked ta some o’the rangers who’ve seen ya in action. Ranger Milo says ya ran inta Nelson ta get ya partner a clear shot o’tha Legion and Ranger Anders says ya cleared a whole vault full o’ Fiends. That, on top o’ tha other shit ya pulled off, like Bitter Springs and Cottonwood Cove, make ya a pair we’d be honoured ta count among our numbers.”

“What?” Six deadpanned.

“Now, I can’t make ya an _NCR_ Ranger, but I _can_ make ya a _Desert_ Ranger. Tha armour’s a little different, but it’ll give ya that awe inspirin’ look ya lackin’.” The ranger smiled at Six.

 Six was flabbergasted. She didn’t know what to say. They wouldn’t be in the NCR chain of command but they would be able to use the Desert Ranger reputation. “Thank… you? I mean thank you! I wasn’t expecting this! Uh… anything we need to know?” Six asked sheepishly.

“Jus’ keep doin’ what ya doin’ and the rangers’ got ya backs. Almost forgot.” Lexington turned toward Colonel Hsu. “Hsu?” Hsu handed Six a larger then average radio.

“One NCR Emergency Radio. You call in, we’ll come running. Your call sign is courier.” Hsu smiled at the pair.

“Why?” Was the only thought that came to Six.

“Because I know you won’t abuse it and because we don’t want to lose you out there.” Hsu replied.

“Welp, we better head out. Someone’s gotta coordinate all these rangers.” Lexington said with a grin. “Oh. Talk ta tha quartermaster. Tell ‘em I sent ya and he’ll get ya equipped.” Lexington fitted his helmet back into place. “I looked forward ta hearing about what ya two do next.” He said through the heavy mask filters. With that the rangers headed out of the office, leaving Six to stare at the radio in her hand.

The quartermaster was waiting for them. Apparently it wasn’t often he got his hands on _two_ full sets of _Desert_ Ranger Armour. He seemed almost as giddy in excitement as Six was. He showed off the only slightly worn sets with great enthusiasm and made it a point to indicate the difference between it and regular Veteran Ranger Armour.

“So, first things first; the colour. Our vets use the almost black dusters with the grey armour. The desert sets use the sandy coloured duster and the desert camo armour. It’s absolutely _perfect_ for stalking prey through the desert. The armour is what they used to call “Grade 4” meaning it’ll stop just about anything short of an anti- _tank_ round. This is some highly sought after stuff. The NCR can make decent armour but we’re still working to bring our new stuff up to this old world level. The armour also comes with a specialized holster setup and utility belt. The duster is made of flame resistant fabric but is still light enough for desert work. You’ve also got your matching ballistic fiber gloves and arm guards. And lastly you’ve got the _helmet_.” The quartermaster held up Six’s new helmet in front of her. “These things are _masterpieces_. Bulletproof with built in low light optics, high tech cooling system and adaptable gas mask. That’s not to mention the sheer _fear_ factor of seeing this armour on the field.”

Six and Boone spent the afternoon tailoring the new armour to fit properly and getting everything settled into the right place. The armour was amazing. Six had thought it would be heavy and restricting but it wasn’t. By early evening they left the quartermaster, each wearing their berets with their helmets stowed in their packs. Neither was used to a helmet and while they could be incredibly useful, they both agreed it was something to carry until needed. Six actually felt _important_. Everyone stopped and stared as they made their way to the monorail. Six did her best to look awe inspiring.

“Well, I’ll be damned. Lexy wasn’t lying.” Six heard from behind. She turned to see a ranger in patrol armour leaning against the wall staring at them, with his arms crossed.

“Anders!” Six shouted and ran over to him.

“That’s some snazzy new armour.” He said, with a grin.

“I know, right?!” Six happily showed off her new gear. She twirled quickly letting the duster flare out behind her. “It’s supposed to make me look ‘awe inspiring’.”

“Don’t think you needed the armour for that.” He laughed. “I like the berets with it though. Makes you stand out from being just ordinary rangers.”

Six frowned and stomped her feet. “There’s nothing _ordinary_ about rangers!”

“Can’t argue with that.” Anders said shaking his head.

“The leg must have healed well, then?” Six said as she looked him over.

“Took its damn time. Even _with_ stims. But yeah, I’m back on active duty now. Speaking of which, I should get back. Lexy’s probably barking orders by now. Stay safe you two.” Anders said with a tip of his hat.

“You too, Anders!” Six said and waved goodbye.


	68. Chapter 67: All That I Am

# Chapter 67: All That I Am

 

Six decided to do the easiest tasks first and nothing was easiest then fetch and carry missions. The first day they decided to head out to Boomers territory to find the first Brotherhood patrol. Equipped in their snazzy new armour, they had just passed the Crimson Caravan outpost when Boone broke the silence.

“We’re being followed.”

“What? Since when?” Six asked as she glanced behind them.

“Freeside. Thought they might be heading to Crimson Caravans but they’re still following.”

“Just one?”

“Two.”

Six turned around to face behind them and stood tall with her hands on her hips. “We can’t play this game all day.” She shouted. “We’re going into Boomer territory soon, so you’ll either have to give up or get blown up. Now’s your only chance!” Two men slipped out of cover and started walking menacingly toward them. Oddly, neither had their guns drawn. As they approached, Six recognized the man in the merc veteran outfit.

“You?! What the hell do you want?!” Six yelled as he approached.

“This is all _your_ fault, Nicole!” The man seethed and stopped when he was about ten feet away. “Because of you, I lost the job. Everyone left except for Larry. Now we’re stuck in this shithole with no money, no work and almost no supplies! I need caps to get home and _you’re_ gonna give them to me!”

“No.” Six said sternly.

“Oh, you don’t have a choice in the matter. You either give them to me or I take them off your corpse.” Nik’s brother said sweetly.

“What makes you think you can kill me _this_ time?” Six asked, remembering his ramblings from the Strip.

“You’re absolutely right. I _can’t_ beat you in a fight. That’s why I hired a _sniper_.” Six stiffened at the thought of being in a crosshairs. “See, this isn’t _just_ about caps. This is about you always thinking you’re _better_ than me. Everyone back home _knows_ Nicole gets the job done, I’m just a screw up. That ends _here_!” Nik’s brother made a fist with his right hand. Six didn’t have time to move, she could only watch as Larry’s head exploded and showered his friend in gore. Nik’s brother screamed a girly scream and dropped to the ground with his arms over his head. Six looked around. After a few seconds she spotted a third person approaching. The woman was in rugged and worn combat armour, she had been far enough out to stay hidden but not so far as to make the shot too difficult.

“You said we were going after a _merc_.” She yelled when she got close. “You didn’t say nothing about no _rangers_!” Soon she was standing between Six, Boone and the cowering man. The woman looked at Six. “And ya sure as hell didn’t say I’d be killin’ the _Courier_!”

“You’re… you’re a merc! I paid you! Kill her!” The cowering man begged.

“I may be a merc, but I’m a _soldier_ first.” The woman yelled at him. She then turned toward Six. “Sorry, ma’am. Sir. Didn’t know what kind of scumbag hired me.”

“You’re a soldier?” Six asked.

“Private First Class Amanda Dryton. Had my sights set on joining First Recon. Didn’t make the cut.” She shrugged.

“Looked like a good shot.” Boone said.

“Thank you, sir, but I need a lot more practice if I’m gonna make First Recon. You know this piece of shit, ma’am?” She kicked a shower of dust at the still cowering man.

“That’s… complicated.” Six sighed.

“Not my business.” Dryton shrugged. “I’ll leave him in your hands. Safe travels, ma’am. Sir.” Dryton saluted and turned to walk back toward Freeside.”

“What am I going to do, _now_?” Six lamented as she walked over to the man crouched on his knees with his arm protecting his head. “Get up.” Six said sternly. He didn’t move. “Get. Up!” She ordered and grabbed his arm. Six pulled hard on his arm and was surprised when he used the momentum to tackle her to the ground.

“Die!” He shouted as she tried to push her down with one hand and go for her pistol with the other. The shot rang through the quiet desert and Six watched as the headless body fell to the ground beside her. Six lay where she was and stared up at the sun.

Nik’s brother was dead. _Her_ brother was dead. Her _only_ connection to who she was. She thought back to everything he’d said. He’d never even told her his _name_. He’d mentioned home, but not where it was. He’d mention their parents, but they were dead. She had learned almost nothing useful.

Six’s mind was at a loss. She felt she should feel _something_ , but she didn’t feel anything. Her vision blurred as her mind blanked. Something was pulling at the edges of her mind. Taunting, teasing, tormenting. An echo of something familiar piercing through the fog…

“Six!” The panicked shout finally rang clear and Six blinked to focus on the face above her.

“What?” She said in confusion.

Boone sat back on his heels with a heavy sigh of relief. “Don’t _do_ that to me!”

“Do what?” Six asked as she pushed herself up to a seated position.

“You left me.”

Six tried to think clearly. “I was thinking…” She brought her hand up to rub the back of her head. There was something wet and sticky there. She pulled her hand away to look at her fingers. They were wet with blood.

“Shit! Give me your pack!” Boone said urgently.

“What? Why?” Six asked. Why did he want her pack? It was _hers_. She shifted away to put her pack further from him.

“Six, look at me. You hit your head. You probably have a concussion.” Now that Six had shifted he could see the sharp, bloodstained rock on the desert floor.

Six looked down at the sand between them. “It’s foggy, fuzzy, faded. Why?” She asked imploringly.

“Six, I can help you.” Boone tried to shift around her to reach her pack.

Six cocked her head to the side and looked at him with unfocused eyes. “Can you?” Six then went back to looking at the dirt. Boone finally got beside her and pulled out the med kit. He quickly applied a stimpak to the wound as Six stared blankly at the sand. He returned the med kit to her pack and got back in front of her. She was still staring at the dirt.

“I’m gonna pick you up, alright?” When he got no response, he carefully lifted her into his arms and headed to some nearby shade.

Six woke to a splitting pain in her head she hadn’t felt in a long time. She groaned as she brought a hand up to her face.

“Six?”

“Not so loud.” Six grumbled. She opened her eyes and saw Boone.

“Are you alright?” He asked worriedly with a lowered voice.

Suddenly Six’s eyes focused sharply on Boone’s. “You killed him.”

“He would have kept coming.” Boone explained.

“That might have been my only chance.”

“I thought you liked who you are.” Six’s sighed and closed her eyes. “I won’t apologize for saving your life.” Boone added quietly.

“No. You’re right. He would have kept coming.” Six finally noticed she was lying with her head in Boone’s lap. She smiled slightly then sat up.

“ _Are_ you alright?” He asked as she leaned against the wall.

“Dizzy, nauseous, headache. Concussion?” She asked.

“Probably.” Boone agreed.

“Nothing bad enough to get in the way of the mission.” Six said as she slowly stood while leaning heavily on the wall.

“ _Can_ you walk?”

“Probably. Guess you’ll just need to hold my hand to help me keep my balance.” Six smirked down at Boone.

“I can do that.” He said with a smile.

They reached the edge of Boomer territory hand in hand. There, Six gave a long, sharp whistle before overexaggeratedly waving. They then proceeded across the no man’s land. They spoke with the guards for a few minutes and told them what they were looking for. The guard was able to point it out on the field and informed them work on the bomber was going slowly but surely.

When they found the Brotherhood scouts, it was easy, but sickening, to take their holotapes and mission data. They finished up quickly and headed back to the Strip.

“You’re quite.” Boone said as they walked.

Six looked over at him with an amused smile. “You’re one to talk.” Boone expression indicated his concern. “I’m alright. I’m just thinking about what he said.”

“About what?”

“He said he took over leadership of a ‘band’ from me. I guessing after he tried to kill me. I’m wondering what this ‘band’ was. It was obviously not the musical kind. So what was it? A band of mercs? Bandits? Raiders? _Slavers_?”

“He said he was working a job on the Strip and he lost the guy he was escorting.” Boone added. “So, a merc?”

“Yeah, but he said it was a death sentence if he failed.”

“Looked fine to me.” Boone shrugged.

“Yea but-“

“Why does it even matter if you don’t remember?” Boone cut in.

Six looked up from the dirt and into his eyes. “I guess it doesn’t. There’s nothing I can do about it anyways.”

Boone reached up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “He also said nothing can kill you because you’re so damned lucky.”

Six snorted in laughter. “Is that what all this is? _Luck_?” Six quickly feigned seriousness. “I believe that at least _some_ of our successes can be attributed to _skill_.”

“Hmm.” Boone wondered aloud with a smile on his face. “I guess I can’t argue with that.”

“You _damn_ well better not or you and I are going to have a shooting contest.” Six laughed playfully.

“Is that so? That could be interesting.” Boone said with more seriousness then Six was expecting.

“ _Hell_ , no! I don’t stand a chance against you!”

“There’s a long range at McCarran.” Boone thought aloud. “With distances already staked out.”

“I’d just embarrass myself!”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. You don’t even consider yourself a sniper, do you?” Boone asked seriously.

Six pulled away from Boone. “Of _course_ not! Snipers are _trained_. You don’t just pick up a gun and say ‘Hey! I can shoot well. Guess I’m a sniper!’.” She almost shouted.

“Then why do you wear the beret?”

Six sighed aloud. “I probably shouldn’t.” Six said sadly, taking off the First Recon beret and looking down at the patch on it. “My friends said I should and it… it made me feel special.”

“God. _Damnit_! Six! When are you going to figure out that you _are_ special?! _No_ _one_ could do the things that you’ve done! Save the people you’ve saved!” Boone shouted. He took a breath and continued more calmly. “Then it’s settled.”

“What is?” Six asked confused.

“We’re having a shooting contest next time we pass through McCarran.”

“ _What_?!”


	69. Chapter 68: Playing for Keeps

# Chapter 68: Playing for Keeps

 

The walk back to the Strip was quiet. Six was distant and lost in thought. Boone wanted to say something, but he couldn’t think of anything useful. The only thing he could think to do was to show her just how skilled she was, to show her the skills he’d seen in her the many times they shot side by side. And so they walked in silence, Six with her beret still in hand. They were silent all the way through Freeside and the Strip. The only thing Six said that night was “Good night”.

Six didn’t want to head to McCarran the next morning but she wanted to get the easy work out of the way and checking Vault 3 and Vault 22 for parts counted as easy work since they should be mostly empty. If they wanted to check both Vaults in two days that meant using the monorail and going through McCarran. Six had decided not to wear the First Recon beret anymore. So she stowed it safely inside her pack.

Six walked through the Strip with her head down, lost in thought. She just followed Boone. She didn’t pay attention to the looks from the soldiers when they arrived on the platform or the awe-inspiring veteran troopers.

“Ah, sergeant, Courier. Back so soon? I’ll see if the colonel can see you.” Six snapped back to the present at the sound of the female private addressing them. A moment later they were admitted to the office.

“Sergeant, Courier. Looking good in the new armour.” The colonel greeted warmly. “What can I do for you today?”

“Request permission to use the long firing range, sir.” Boone formally asked.

“Of course. Looking to get in some extra practice?” Hsu asked with a smile.

“More of a contest, sir.”

“A _contest_?” Hsu asked in surprise. “That may draw a _few_ spectators.”

“I know, sir.”

“I may be interested in watching as well.” Hsu laughed.

By the time Six and Boone reached the long firing range on the far runway a crowd had already appeared.

“Wait here. I’ll set up.” Boone said and left Six to wait as he went about setting up tin cans on wooden range markers. Six watched as a few troopers joined him. Soon they were so far down the range that Six stopped paying attention and started letting nerves kick in. By the time Boone was headed back, the gathered crowd had gotten quite large. When Boone reached the firing area, Six approached him.

“Don’t make me do this, Boone.” Six pleaded quietly.

“Why not? _I_ already know you can do it.” He smiled at her and approached the crowd.

“Need a few shooters.” Boone asked loudly toward the crowd. The people in the crowd looked at each other than around the group to see if anyone would volunteer to test their mettle against a First Recon Sniper and the Saviour of the Mojave. The first to walk out of the crowd was a young private.

“Private Kayden Pierce.” He said as he walked away from the group.

“Ah, what the hell.” Said a veteran ranger as he pushed off a cement barricade. “Ranger Kirkland. It’s not every day you get to shoot against First Recon.”

The third, a woman, was pushed out of the crowd by her fellows. “What the _hell_ guys? I _thought_ you were my friends!” She said indignantly before turning back to the range. “Uh… Private Redecker. Guess I’ve been volunteered.”

Boone nodded to the three. “Take up positions. Rules are simple, we start at 500 yards and go out from there. You miss, you’re out.” They lined up and went prone with their rifles; left to right, Kirkland, Redecker, Pierce, Boone and Six. The ranger removed his helmet before taking aim.

Six was trying to remember to breathe as she went prone. She laid out Ratslayer and looked down the scope for the first marker. At 500 yards there was a wooden sigh indicating the range and a rail with five tin cans about a foot apart.

“500 yards. Fire in your own time.” Boone declared from beside her. Six tried to focus but four gunshots distracted her. She tried her best to focus on herself and her target and not the fact that only a single can remained on the rail. She tried to find the zone. Focusing on herself and her breathing, she fired. She saw the can fly off hard to the right. _Shit! I forgot it pulls to the left._

“All five targets down.” A soldier with binoculars shouted and the crowd gave a slight applause.

“All still in. 800 yards next.” Boone declared. _800 yards. A shot any member of First Recon had to be able to make without fail._ Boone thought to himself. A shot he _knew_ Six could make. While he lined up his shot he heard another person fire first. He ignored it and took his own shot. Then he watched Six’s target. A few seconds after the fourth shot she fired.

“All five targets down.” The solider with binoculars announced again.

“All still in. 1000 yards.” Six heard Boone declare. She was finally settling down and losing track of the crowd. Five shots rang out with Six’s not being the last.

“One can still standing.” The impromptu judge announced. “Pierce, you’re out!”

“Aw, come on. The wind flared up. Let me try again!” Pierce whined from his prone position.

“Rules were clear, Pierce.” The judge said sternly.

“There’s a reason ya didn’t make First Recon, _Pierce_!” Someone shouted from the crowd.

“Enough.” The judge said more sternly. “Pierce, move aside.” Pierce grumbled but did as he was told and left the range.

“Pierce is out. Four left. Stay on your respective targets. 1200 yards.” Boone declared. Four shots later, four targets were down.

“Four down!” Cried the judge which was met with increased applause. More people had shown up to watch and more binoculars were focused downrange.

“Well, now. This is interesting. What’d you say you name was, miss?” The ranger asked the woman beside him.

“Uh, Redecker, Sir.” The woman said shyly.

“Hey, Red! No pressure but the _colonel_ is out here!” Someone shouted from the crowd.

“Shit.” Red said quietly. At which the ranger chuckled.

“1400 yards.” Boone declared loudly as he glanced at the Courier beside him. She was focused; he could tell she barely heard him. He brought his focus back to his own target and was the last to fire.

“Holy shit! Red is still in this?” The judge said in surprise. “I mean four targets down!”

“1500.” Boone declared. Three shots were fired in quick succession, followed by a forth by Red.

“Aww… and I’m out.” Sighed the Ranger. “Being shown up by a _grunt_.” Kirkland stood up from his position. “You got potential miss.” He said and went back over to the crowd. Red didn’t respond, she was trying too hard to focus.

“The ranger is out. 1600 yards.” Boone now had to pay attention himself. The shots came slow, Six fired first, then Boone, then Red.

“Annnnnnnd… a miss for me.” Red announced. “Dammit.” Red stood up and looked over the two remaining shooters. “Where the hell does a _courier_ learn to shoot as well as First Recon?!”

“Aww don’t be jealous, Red.” Someone shouted.

“Of _course_ I’m jealous!” She laughed. “Anyways, thanks for letting me shoot alongside you, sir, miss.” Red then went back to the crowd.

“Alright everybody! We got two shooters left; retired Sergeant Boone and the Courier. And we’re at _1700_ yards.”

“Redecker’s out. 1700 yards.” Boone declared loudly. “Still think you’re not a sniper?” He asked quietly.

“Quiet. Shooting.” Six said absently before steadying her breathing and firing.

Boone smiled to himself and fire as well.

“Two targets down!” The judge shouted. A chorus of applause and cheers came at that.

“1800 yards.” Boone declared.

“Hmm… I think this will be a wasted shot.” Six said contemplatively.

“Try.” Boone replied.

Six made a noise, of agreement or disagreement, Boone couldn’t tell. Then she fired, just clipping the edge of the can. Boone smiled as he fired, hitting his target.

“This is getting ridiculous. Both targets down.” The judge laughed.

“I only set up targets to 2000 yards.” Boone declared. “1900 yards.” These shots took quite a while to set up. A silent hush fell over the crowd as the snipers took aim.

Six shot first. After shooting, she popped her head up from her scope to look downrange. “I missed.” She said with no surprise. A collective sound of sadness escaped the crowd. Then there was a second shot.

“One target down! Our winner is Sergeant Boone!” A cheer erupted from the crowd.

Six looked over at her partner. “Can you hit 2000?” She asked with a laugh.

“Maybe.” He replied thoughtfully and looked back down his scope. The shot sounded over the cheers and silenced them.

“Is this even for real? 2000 yards target is down.” The judge said in disbelief. The crowd cheered louder after that. Six laughed aloud as she stood up and duster herself off.

“Don’t forget.” Boone said as he stood. “These are _stationary_ targets. We rarely come across those.”

“Yeah.” Six agreed. “It’s _nothing_ like those cazadors.” Six watched as Boone dug through her pack that sat beside his on the ground between them. He found what he was looking for and held it out to her.

“When I said you deserved it, I meant it.” He said as he held out the red beret.

Six smiled sheepishly as she took the beret. “I’m sorry for making you go through so much trouble, Boone.”

“You know I’d do _anything_ for you.” Boone said sternly. Six blushed and resisted the urge to hug him in front of the large crowd. She carefully fit the beret on her head.

“It’s one thing to hear stories.” Six and Boone heard from behind them. They turned to see Colonel Hsu approaching. “It’s entirely different to see it in person. Well done, both of you.”

“Thank you, sir.” Boone replied.

“Thanks.” Six said meekly.

“Now, I need to go find a particular private. Stay safe you two.” Colonel Hsu said happily and headed off through the crowd.

“Come on!” Six shouted as she fit her pack and rifle in place. “We need to make up some time if we’ve gonna reach Vault 22 before dark!”


	70. Chapter 69: Bridge Over Troubled Water

# Chapter 69: Bridge Over Troubled Water

 

Six and Boone headed to Vault 3 first. They encountered little opposition on the way there. When they reached the vault they found much of the first floor had been looted. The decomposing bodies were all still present though. Six was incredibly glad she had the ranger helmet’s air filters to help with the exploration. They headed deep into the vault. They stopped when they came across the one remaining locked door. Six unlocked it with the password she set and happily headed up the stairs to the bookshelf.

“Ulysses, Hamlet, The Odyssey, The Divine Comedy, The Iliad, The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn? I wonder if they will be as good as Alice’s.” Six pulled the small novel off the shelf and looked over the young man on the cover. “Ok. Thanks for waiting.” Six said happily, though it sounded rough through the mask. They relocked that section of vault and headed into the section that was full of machinery. Six recalled what Lorenzo had told her and started searching. It took her a few hours but she finally turned up one of the components.

“Ah ha! One reverse pulse cleaner… I think?” Six said, examining the doohickey. “I can’t seem to find anything else. On to Vault 22?” With that, the pair headed to Vault 22.

Vault 22 was empty and the plants outside had started to whither. Six scoured the vault while Boone kept watch. Since the vault was lit, she was able to search well into the night. Being a science orientated vault meant there was a lot of stuff to look through. Around midnight, she was starting to lose hope.

“Hey! One, two… Six! Nice! Lorenzo was hoping for two!” She walked over to where Boone was waiting near the door to the room. “Six HEPA 20 cartridge filters. Still no differential pressure controller.” She said as she stowed the filters in her pack. “Are there any other vaults in the area?” She asked.

“There’s one on the Strip. It’s a hotel, I hear.” Boone answered. The two headed back to the surface where they would camp for the night.

They camped on the same plateau they had camped on many times before. After eating a quick meal of old world food, Six snuggled up beside Boone as they sat by the fire in the chilly night. Eventually they lay back in the dirt and looked up at the stars. Boone had his arm around Six as she lay with her head on his chest. She absently noted she couldn’t hear his heartbeat through the armoured vest.

“Six?” Boone asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Hmm?” She indicated she hadn’t fallen asleep.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” She mumbled.

“Everything. I… don’t think I’ve ever thanked you, for anything.”

“You’re welcome.” Six mumbled quietly.

“No.” Boone said harshly, getting Six’s attention. Six lifted her head off Boone’s chest to look him in the eye to see why he was so suddenly angry. “You don’t understand.” Boone sat up and Six did as well. “I pulled a gun on you the first time we met. That alone should have made you walk away; anyone else would have, but you didn’t. You helped me instead. You had your own problems but you put them aside to help someone you didn’t know. Only recently has it occurred to me just _how_ much you’ve done to help me. At first, I just followed along, thinking as long we kept helping the NCR, you’d make due as a partner. Since then, it never _once_ crossed my mind to ask you _why_ you’re helping the NCR.” He paused for a moment. “It’s because of me, isn’t it?”

Six broke eye contact with Boone then. “Boone… I…”

“You’re helping the NCR because it’s what I want.” Boone said quietly. “Why didn’t I see it sooner?” Boone said as he slowly shook his head. “Is this even what _you_ want? To help a bunch of ‘corrupt, genocidal warmongers’ take over the Mojave?” He asked honestly. “And now, with House’s army gone, there’s no chance for independence.” Boone rubbed at his face with his palm. “I’m sorry, Six.”

“Boone. Stop.” Boone looked up to see Six glaring at him. “It’s true that in the beginning I worked with the NCR because you supported them and I respected your opinion. But with you by my side I’ve learned a lot about the NCR from the inside, a perspective I never would have gotten as only a civilian. And while I may have issues with certain people in the NCR army, I think that as a whole the NCR has potential, _if_ they make some changes.” Six smiled softly at her partner. “You have done nothing but support me since we started traveling together and I’ve come to count on that. Even when I do stupid things, I know you have my back. We’re partners and in case you didn’t realize it, I’d do anything for you too.”

Boone shook his head with a smile. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Too bad. You’re stuck with me.” Six smiled.

“Perfect.” Boone said as he reached out and pulled Six into his arms. He then leaned back into the dirt and Six snuggled back into her previous position.

“I don’t know why we’re even arguing about this!” A Great Khan yelled not far away from where Six and Boone were camped. “He’s _First Recon_! He _deserves_ to die!”

“And what are you gonna do about the woman? She’s not gonna just stand there and let you off him! You gonna kill her too?!” Another Khan shouted back.

“If I have to.” The first Khan said boldly.

“She saved me in Boulder City after Jessup let that rat Benny execute her! I won’t let you kill her.” The second replied.

“Fine! I won’t kill her if you keep her out of my way but that bastard needs to die.”

“But if you let the Courier live, won’t she just kill us? Or worse, tell the NCR we killed one of theirs? It’d give them the perfect excuse to come after us.” The third Khan in the group asked.

“He’s right! We gotta kill them both! Make it look like they just disappeared in the dessert.” The first Khan shouted.

“Will you keep it down?! We are not killing them!” The second Khan said in a hushed shout.

The first Khan had already made up his mind. Convincing the third Khan would be easy but he hadn’t expected his friend, the second Khan to be so against getting justice. “That bastard killed my little brother and your mother! _How_ can you defend him?”

“I’m _not_ defending him! I’m defending her!” The second Khan had tagged along with his friend when word came around that a scout had spotted the Courier near their territory for precisely this reason. He knew his friend would try to kill them and given the Courier’s reputation, get killed trying.

“I’m going to get my revenge.” The first Khan said coldly. “If you want to stop me, you’ll have to kill me.”

“That can be arranged.” Six said as she popped up from behind a rock on one side of the group of three who were standing in a small circle.

“What the-?” The Khans all went to draw their weapons. A rifle round fired into the air stopped them. They turned to see the man they wanted to kill standing behind them.

“You’re surrounded and we know your intentions. We should kill you.” Six said as she kept Lucky trained on her targets.

“Then do it.” The first Khan said roughly as he turned to face Boone. “You’re just a cold blooded murderer after all.”

Six was getting angry. “Why you-“

“Six.” Boone cut in, silencing her. Boone lowered his rifle and stepped closer to the first Khan. “A couple months ago, I probably would have let you kill me.” He admitted. “But now… I can’t die. If I died it’d make her cry. And I promised I would never make her cry again.” Boone locked his steely glare onto the first Khan. “I don’t want to kill you but I will if I have to.” Both men glared at each other. “Get lost. If I see you again, I will kill you.”

“Come on, man. Let’s go.” The second Khan pleaded.

“What about my brother?! He deserves revenge!”

“Are you that eager to die?! Your family has lost enough already! You want Hanna to grow up without a father?”

“Hanna?” The first Kahn balked at the word and broke eye contact with Boone to look over at his friend.

“I’m sure she’d rather have a father then revenge!”

The first Khan growled. “I thought this would be quick and easy.”

“You thought wrong.” The area went silent for several moments.

“Fine. Fine! Goddammit!” The first Khan finally relented. “Let’s go.” With that the three Great Khans jogged off to the west without looking back.

“Whew!” Six sighed as she stowed Lucky away. “You ok, Boone?” She asked as she walked over to him. He didn’t answer; his eyes were locked on the retreating Khans. “Hey.” She said softly as she reached up a hand to his cheek. This got his attention and he looked toward her. “You were right. I would cry.” She said with a sad smile.

“I can’t let that happen.”


	71. Chapter 70: Bye Bye Love

# Chapter 70: Bye Bye Love

 

“So this vault is a hotel?” Six asked as she and Boone walked down the Strip. They’d headed back to the Strip yesterday and spent the night at the Lucky 38. Now it was early afternoon and the Strip was already starting to get busy.

“Yeah.” Boone answered.

“I don’t think I’ve seen it before.” Six said as she thought back.

“It’s down past the embassy. Haven’t needed to go that far before.” They headed all the way to the end of the Strip and found the sign for Vault 21. Inside they found the owner and a few quick questions gave Six the locations of two other nearby vaults. After they got the info they needed, they decided to grab some lunch in the vault. Six and Boone headed to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was tiny, just a few tables and only one other patron who appeared to drowning his sorrows in alcohol. As they walked by him, toward a booth, Six bushed up against him.

“Hey, do you mind? I'm trying to drink myself to the ground, right here. Scram.” The drunk said roughly.

“As good a place as any, though here you are drinking yourself _under_ ground.” Six laughed and walked on.

The drunk laughed too. “Damn straight! This is about the last place in this fucking city where I can burrow without having to look over my shoulder.”

“Sounds like you're in trouble. What's the deal?” Six asked as she plopped into a booth. Boone took up the seat opposite her.

“Who isn't in trouble in New Vegas? Sooner or later, you hit the bottom of the barrel. I just happened to fall harder than most, is all.”

“If Vault 21 is your bottom of the barrel then I'd say you could've done worse.” Six said knowingly.

“Yeah, I could've ended buried in the sands with just my head sticking out. Ants love that, a riot, know what I mean? This place has come a long way. Sarah takes care of it and she lets me stay, for now.” He lamented.

“How high was that fall?” Six asked conversationally.

“From the top! Where else? I am Carlitos! My fingers work the magic and my hands deal the luck! There was no player who stood a chance, no wiseguy who didn't fear me, and no doll who could resist me. Gomorrah was my kingdom; Carlitos's turf!”

“You worked in Gomorrah as a Croupier? What was it like?”

“Hey, you're smart. Okay, it was like finding diamonds in your vodka and showgirls under your table. You want it, Gomorrah has it. It was heaven, until you find that all the glitter is made of broken dreams and all the praise hides a knife pointing at your ribs.”

“Any important wiseguys that I should know about?”

“Now, if you have to ask, you probably don't know shit about who you're dealing with, huh? Listen up, watch out for Cachino, that's all I'm saying.”

“Anything in Gomorrah you'd recommend for a good time?” Six asked casually.

“I'd recommend you save your caps and your skin. Check The Tops; no big time wiseguys there. Freeside's also fun, you know? There's too much shit and despair at Gomorrah already. I don't want anybody making it worse for Jo... for the girls, you know?”

Six perked up at the word worse. “I can keep a secret, Carlitos. About whom are you worried?”

“I... Okay, it's Joana. She... works at Gomorrah. But it's all my fault! I met her at the Atomic Wrangler, beautiful doesn't even come close. I moved her into Gomorrah. I was in love, okay? Then Cachino, backstabbing snake, got me out of the way so that he could have my girl.”

“How did Cachino get you out of the way?”

“He's a cunning bastard, Cachino. Told Nero and Big Sal he caught me spring cleaning my tributes to the family, can't do nothing against that viper.”

“Okay, so why don't you get her out of Gomorrah?”

“What, you think I can just waltz in there and take her away? She's _their_ doll now, okay? Besides, I step in Gomorrah and I'm as good as dead, you hear? You don't just leave the Omertas unless it's in a body bag.”

Six’s gaze went dark. “I can talk to Joana for you.”

“Don't know... She's a dream to me now... If, I mean if, I could have her again I'd be a made man. Why am I even scared of Cachino and all those fuckers? Joana and I are dead anyway if we don't get the hell out of here. Okay, you try that and let me know. How she looks, what she's wearing, she's safe, anything. I'll pay you, you hear?”

“I’m on it.”

“Deal! Come back with news soon, you hear?”

Six and Boone ate quickly and headed out.

“Prostitution is legal here, right?” Six asked.

“It isn’t in the NCR.” Boone said harshly.

“If these girls are working by their own free will that’s one thing. If not, then I think I need to get involved.” Six said sternly.

“Taking on the mob now?” Boone asked.

“It’s no different than slavery.” She spat.

Boone stopped Six with his hand. “Are you sure about this?”

“I need to see what’s going on.”

“It’s just…” Boone started, not making eye contact with Six.

Six cocked her head to the side. “You’re worried.”

“More like terrified.” Boone said with a shake of his head. “Terrified I’ll lose you.”

“This is who I am.” Six said with a soft smile. “If I stood by and let these women be treated badly, I wouldn’t be the woman you fell in love with.”

Boone sighed loudly. “I know. Just… be careful.”

“I’ll try.”

Gomorrah was back near the Lucky 38. Six had seen the prostitutes out in front on numerous occasions but she and Boone had always walked by quickly and confidently and never been disturbed.

Boone stopped nearby. “Gomorrah is less about gambling and more about…” He trailed off.

Six looked over and saw him blushing. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you try and play the adorable card.” Six laughed.

“Six.” He said seriously.

“So soldiers come to play.” Six said as she watched a soldier and prostitute hit it off. “We don’t need to stay long.”

Inside was much like the outside, with many nearly nude dancers of both genders. Six and Boone turned over their weapons, minus their holdouts and wandered around inside. It didn’t take long to find the prostitutes in the courtyard.

“We probably want to do this on the down low.” Six said as they approached. “I can do it alone…”

“No.”

“Alright. I have an idea. Come on.” A quick question had Six pointed in the right direction and she approach Joana.

“Well, what do we have here, huh? Let me guess. You've heard about the mistress who makes all your fantasies come true. So you've followed the call of your desires... all the way to the arms of Joana, moi. Now that you've found me, I wonder, do you have what it takes?”

“I was hoping you and I could show my friend here a good time.” Six said seductively.

“Well now, _this_ could be fun.” Joana purred and looked over Six and Boone.

“This _will_ be fun.” Six corrected.

Joana smiled and took each of their hands and led them off to a room. Six closed the door behind them and collapsed against it. She looked up when she heard a startled noise. Joana had obviously been reaching out to touch Boone. He had stopped her by grabbing her wrist roughly.

“Six.” He said harshly.

“Right. We’re not here for that, Joana.”

“What? Then why are you here?” She said as she pulled out of Boone grasp.

“Carlitos sent us. He wants to get you out of here.” Six explained.

“He... does? Wait, this changes everything. I can't leave my girls here... and where would we go even if we escape? No. It's too risky, we'll all end up dead.”

“Trust me, we'll keep you safe.” Six assured.

“You sound so sure.” Joana stared straight at Six. “Damn it all, you better not make me regret this later. But the Omertas will want us dead. What are we going to do about that?”

“You'll never see them again, you have my word.” Six said solemnly.

“To be free and with Carlitos again...” Joana said wistfully. “Tell him that I still, I… never mind. Let Carlitos know that we'll be ready when you are.”

“There’s one more thing. What are you high on, Med-x?” Six asked focusing on the symptoms she could see.

“What? No it’s-“

“Contracted pupils, involuntary spasms... Med-X kills quickly, Joana.”

“I... I didn't think it showed. I guess that it's worse than I thought.”

“The Omertas  provide?”

“Yes.”

Six scowled. “Getting off the Med-x will be hard, even with fixer.” Six then sighed. “I'll talk to Carlitos and tell him that you’re happy to hear from him. We’ll be back soon. We’ll meet you here.”

“Thank you so much for your help.”

Six nodded and headed out with Boone following close behind. They walked in silence until they were in front of Gomorrah.

“This will make an enemy of the Omartas.” Boone said carefully.

“I think that would have happened anyways.” Six said angrily. “I think we get Joana out, then have a face to face with the bosses. Tonight will be a busy night.” Six huffed and headed off down the street.

“Hey, it's you! What's the news?” Carlitos greeted happily when Six and Boone got back to Vault 21.

“Joana's happy to hear from you and wants to escape Gomorrah.”

“She is...? Listen, no time to waste. Help her get to Freeside, that's our ticket out of this fucking city. I'll meet you there between midnight and dawn, though we could use some backup. We only got one chance to get this right, you hear? These guys in Freeside, good shots, right? They owe me big time. Tell'em that Carlitos' back to collect his chips, they'll know what do.” Carlitos laid out the plan and the location of the meetup.

Six and Boone headed to Freeside and passed the info on to Carlitos’s friends in the School of Impersonation. Then they went back to Gomorrah and brought Joana up to speed on everything. Then they headed to the Lucky 38 to wait.

Midnight came and Six and Boone stood out in front of Gomorrah. They both still sported their armoured vests but had dropped the distinctive dusters and Six had left her beret behind. Now they just looked like mercs. Well-armed and heavily armoured, mercs. “Boone, I think we should split up.”

“What? Why?” Boone asked surprised.

“I think a group of girls leaving Gomorrah together would be less suspicious. Also, I want you somewhere you can keep an eye out for trouble in Freeside.”

Boone grumbled but jogged off toward Freeside. Six then headed toward the rowdy casino. Six had never been in any of the casinos during their peek time and she was surprise at how packed it was. She turned over her guns and found a spot to wait. It didn’t take long for Six to spot them in the crowd. They would have looked like everyone else, if they weren’t so tense. Six approached Joana.

“Relax.” Six whispered. “Take a breath and drop those shoulders.” Joana and the girls looked at her and did as they were told. “There. Time to head out.”

“Where’s the man you were with?” Joana asked quietly.

“He’s waiting in Freeside. He’ll be our cover. Now come on.” Six picked up her guns and they all headed out without a problem. As they walked toward Freeside, Six had to remind the girls to calm down and walk normally. They finally reached the gate and got into Freeside. A few minutes later, they were within sight of Carlitos.

“Carlitos!” Joana cried and ran the last block to him.

“You've made it!” Carlitos answered as he pulled her into his arms. He waited for Six to get close and then spoke. “Thank you so much for your help. I owe you more than-”

Carlitos was cut off by a loud whistle. Six immediately looked around and saw the approaching Omertas. She got ready to draw.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t our whore Joana… and I don’t believe this! Carlitos!” The leader said as the group approached. “We had you and the whore clocked from the start but we thought Carlitos would be long gone by now. He should have fled with the caps he stole from the family. We Omertas don’t forget and now’s time to pay for your offense.”

A thought occurred to Six. “Of all the… Your boss will hear about how you spoiled the mission!” Six said angrily.

“What mission? What are you talking about?” The stunned Omerta babbled.

“Carlitos is trading what he stole for Joana! I was hired to see that he does!” Six lied as she gestured aggressively.

“All the dough? Cachino once said this traitor flipped with thousands off the record. But why wasn’t I informed?” The thug asked angrily.

“Your _boss_ kept it a secret! Carlitos wouldn’t deal directly with the Omertas!” Six yelled.

“I see… yeah. He knows what we usually do to traitors. But all that profit is well worth sparing his miserable life. Okay, carry on. And we’ve never been here, understand? Boss doesn’t need to hear about this.” The thug said the turned and ran off.

Carlitos watched in awe as the Omerta thugs walked away. “I don't know how we pulled this off, for a minute there I thought we weren’t going to make it. Without you, we'd been on the losing end. Thank you so much for your help, friend.”

Six let out the breath she was holding. “It’s my pleasure.”

“I take care of my debts. How can I repay you, friend?” Carlitos said as he reached into his pocket.

“No need.” Six said happily. “Just keep Joana safe and get her off the Med-x.”

“Really? You're one of a kind. Okay, friend, I hope to see you again, far away from this place.” Carlitos said happily with Joana still in his arms.

“You truly are something else! Those Omertas looked like they were going to kill Carlitos on the spot.” Joana chimed in. “I have nothing to give you except my thanks... and, well, if I were you I'd not mess around with the Omertas anymore, but listen to this. Cachino has said things that make me think there's a big and nasty operation in the works, something about getting even with Mr. House.”

“Got anything else on Cachino?” Six asked.

“He's a filthy monster. I've been with perverted men but Cachino's done things... to me, that… Never mind. Even other Omertas would want to kill him if they knew what he does. He's broken so many of their rules that I don't know how he still breathes. Okay, I'm getting Carlitos as far away from here as possible. Hope to see you again, bye!” With that, everyone but Six headed out. A minute later Boone arrived.

“Did you talk your way out of that?” He asked. He must have been too far away to hear it.

“Yes?” Six asked confused.

Boone laughed quietly. “You and that goddamned silver tongue.”

Six laughed along with him. “Ready for the hard work?” Six said quietly.

“I got your back. As always.”


	72. Chapter 71: How Little We Know

# Chapter 71: How Little We Know

 

Six and Boone headed back to Gomorrah. They turned over their weapons, except their holdouts, and Six headed over to the receptionist.

“Hello, welcome to Gomorrah. What can I help you with today?” The receptionist greeted happily.

“Can you tell me where I can find Cachino?” Six asked happily.

“Cachino is usually on this floor in Brimstone, having drinks. If he isn't there then he's probably in his room upstairs.”

With that, Six and Boone fought through the crowd toward the lounge. It was pretty busy but it wasn’t hard to pick out the lieutenant. Six motioned for Boone to stay back and approached alone.

“I hear you been asking questions about me, bitch. What the fuck do you want?” Cachino yelled when Six got close.

“I hear you've been doing some business on the side.” Six said slyly.

“Business? What the fuck do you mean business? You looking to get yourself burned? Now you start talking real clear, and I mean fucking crystal clear, because I'm about to lose my patience.”

“I hear you've been dealing with some business that is off limits for the family.” Six said quietly.

“I don't give half a dick what you've heard. Now get the fuck out of my face before I burn your sorry ass.” Six backed off and walked back to where she’d left Boone.

“Need leverage.” She whispered. “Keep an eye on him.” Six headed back to the receptionist. A few minutes and five hundred caps later, Six had Cachino’s room key. She headed up to the room and snuck in. Inside was a normal hotel room. She carefully checked the drawers and found a journal. She skimmed it and knew what she had right away. She left the room, locking the door behind her. She returned the key to the receptionist and headed back to the Brimstone. She nodded to Boone, who was casually leaning against a wall, and walked back up to Cachino.

“You again? What the fuck do you want?” Cachino said angrily.

“I found this ledger that proves some of your side business.” Six said, overtly showing the journal then stowing it safely away.

Cachino’s eyes went wide. “Where the fuck did you get that?” He gasped in surprise. “Okay, listen miss... That's some dangerous shit you got there. That book could get me killed, if the wrong people see it. Let's talk, what do you want? What can I do for you?”

“Do you think the Family would like to see this?” Six asked.

“I can't stop you, but that's gonna mean my death. I can make it worth your while to give it to me though. Plus, if you go to the bosses I can't help you stop what they've been doing. Between you and I, we can break up what they're planning, maybe save some lives... Mine included, of course. ”

“Okay, you help me break up whatever your bosses have planned.” Six agreed.

“Now give me the journal.” Six handed it over. “Right, there we go. So let me tell you what I know about the Family's business. The Bosses, Big Sal and Nero, have been working for a while on this. They're arming themselves like an army, using this new guy, Troike. They also brought in a specialist named Clanden. At least that's what they introduced him as.”

“Do you know anything about what they are planning?” Six asked.

“No, just that it involves guns and muscle. Also that it's big. Very big. Only Nero and Big Sal know everything, and they ain't telling.”

“Alright. Tell me about this Troike.”

“He's a skittish little fucker. Spends half the day pumping his body full of chems and the other half pumping hookers with his willy. He has some kind of connections, so he's able to smuggle huge shipments of weapons into the strip. The bosses got him by the short hairs. We covered up a hooker he killed while flying on some psycho, so he gets us guns in exchange for not ratting.”

“Ugh… okay. What kind of specialist is Clanden?”

“I got no fucking idea. They let him have the run of the place though. He seems like a nice guy, but he makes nervous. He's a little arrogant, but he's too nice. Too open, I've never seen him fucking or gambling. Everyone has a vice, but this guy seems like the Pope. You might have trouble getting him to talk. That guy is pretty much a mystery. I did some asking around about him, on the down-low of course. You’re best chance to find something might be to take off that armour of yours.” Cachino looked Six up and down with a smirk.

“You mean…” Six choked a bit. “Alright. I’ll get to work.”

“Okay. You can find me here, or upstairs in my room. I'll let the muscle know you're a friend of mine, that should let you get around a little easier.”

Six nodded to Cachino and headed back to give Boone the rundown. They headed off to find Clanden first.

“I need to get into this guy’s room without causing a fuss.” Six said carefully when they were in the elevator.

“What did you have in mind?” Boone asked warily.

“Apparently this guy likes his pros-“

“No.” Boone interrupted sternly.

“But-“

“We’ll go to his door. I’ll handle him, you check the room.”

Six was going to protest but decided he was right. “Alright.”

They found Clanden in his private suite upstairs. “Hey, nice to meet you. Do you need help with something?” He greeted happily when he answered the door. Boone forced the door open and grabbed Clanden. It only took a second to pin him against the wall. “What the h-“ Boone shoved his gloved hand over Clanden’s mouth.

“Get to it.” Boone said and Six started searching. She quickly scanned the room, and then headed to the bedroom. Inside she found a safe behind the dressers. Unlocking it was easy. She pulled out the holotape and shoved it in her Pip-boy. Six was nearly sick from what she heard on the tape. She kept searching and headed to the second bedroom. The lock was harder there but she got in. Inside she found the mutilated body of a prostitute. With a hand over her mouth to keep from vomiting, she returned to the lounge.

“Six?” Boone asked when he saw her pale face.

Clanden tried to speak. Six nodded and Boone removed his hand. “So you know my secret. What are you going to do about it?”

“I should execute you for this.” Six whispered.

“For what?” Boone asked in surprise. Without a word Six played the tape again. They all heard Clanden engaging in violent sex with a woman and then they heard the sounds of a visceral and violent murder being carried out.

“There’s a dead prostitute in the bedroom…” Six started. “I can’t execute him.”

“Then what do we do?” Boone asked.

“We’ll turn him over to the NCR.”

“Like hell you will.” Clanden used Boone’s momentary distraction to draw a switchblade from his belt and slash at Boone. Boone was forced back up a step and Clanden tried to go for the kill. Boone didn’t have much hand to hand training, but it was enough for this. He easily blocked the knife and got into a battle of strength with Clanden. Suddenly, Clanden went limp and collapsed to the ground. Six stood in front of Boone with a bloody switchblade of her own. She quickly knelt down and slit Clanden’s throat. Then she sat down on the carpet.

“Six.” Boone said comfortingly.

“He deserved it.” She said softly as she tried to get up.

Boone held out a hand to her and when she took it he pulled her into a hug. “Who knows how many more he’d have killed if you didn’t stop him.” He felt Six nod into his shoulder.

“Let’s find this other guy.” Six said as she pulled out of Boone arms.

They headed off and went searching for Troike. It took a while but eventually one of the prostitutes pointed them in the right direction. They found him in the lounge below the Brimstone.

“Who are you? I didn't do anything, leave me alone.” He said as they approached him.

“I'm looking to help Cachino break up whatever the Bosses are planning.” Six said boldly.

“Yeah? Well fuck that. The bosses have my number, and I'm a company man while they've got the goods on me.” Troike huffed.

“Maybe I can help you out of your contract with the family.” Six suggested.

“More power to you if you can, but keep me out of it. I've been doing business with Big Sal, so he's going to be your man.”

“Tell me what happened with the prostitute.” Six asked bluntly.

“Oh man, I don't even like to think about it. All that goddamn blood. It was just in the hotel like any other night. I took some chems with the girl I was with, but I never black out. I did this time though. Next thing I knew I woke up and she was lying next to me stabbed dead. There was a knife next to the bed and I was covered in her blood.”

“What kind of chems were you doing?”

“That night? Mostly buffout, I like to cut it with a little bit of jet, and wash it down with some whiskey. That was my standard Saturday night...”

“That doesn't sound like enough to get you to lose the whole night.” Six wondered aloud. Hadn’t Cachino mentioned psycho?

“What? Yeah, you're right. I wonder what was up with that.”

“Anyways, how did the family find out about it?”

“When I saw the body I started screaming, a few seconds some of their soldiers were in there cleaning up the room. They offered to keep silent about what happened if I agreed to help them get their hands on large quantities of guns, at deep discounts.”

“Do you know where the knife came from?”

“I keep a little switchblade tucked away with me. You never know when you might find some trouble.”

“Alright, we’ll be back.” Six was suspicious. Too many things seemed too convenient. She was considering that maybe Troike’s buffout had been spiked when they reached the office of Big Sal.  

“Hey, you're Cachino's friend. You got business with me?” Big Sal greeted as Six and Boone approached.

“I'd like to talk to you about Troike.” Six said hesitantly.

“Ah, Troike? What's he want? Some more Jet, a fresh batch of girls? Maybe a guy or two this time?”

“Actually, I'd like to see about getting him out of his obligations to you.”

Big Sal laughed. “Why would I want to do that?”

“Troike is pretty strung out and twitchy. He'll be more trouble than he is worth.”

“Yeah, I see where you're coming from. Okay, tell Troike he can hit the road.”

“Perfect. Thank you.” Six nodded her thanks and headed back to Troike.

“You again?” Troike greeted. “Make it quick.”

“Big Sal agreed to let you go.”

“Holy shit, really? Okay, I'll help you, but I'm getting the hell out of here first chance I get.”

“Okay, so what can you tell me about the guns the Omertas have?”

“They're keeping them in a little utility section down off the basement. I don't know what they're arming themselves for, but I know it isn't for the good of mankind.”

“How do you get the guns into the strip?”

“I'm pretty proud of myself. It's a stroke of genius, if I can be so modest. The whole arrangement starts with an old buddy of mine in the Republic. He's responsible for packing and shipping supplies to the NCR on the Strip. He marks some containers as food and medical and packs them with guns and other shit. From there it just took a couple greased palms to get someone to let me cherry pick a container or two out of every shipment. Easy as pie.”

Six shook her head. “Where do the guns come from?”

“I've made lots of contacts over the years. I have some friends back in California that can get their hands on just about anything. Mostly I've been calling in every last favor I have.”

“What can we do to take care of the guns?”

“As a little pet project I've been making some thermite. Thermite burns as hot as the devil's asshole and can melt through just about anything. I've been keeping it so if the Family betrays me I can hopefully do some damage before I end up dead or in jail.”

“What’s Thermite?”

“Thermite is a mix of rust and aluminum dust. If you add a little heat, a massive amount of heat is spit out. It should make short work of the weapons.”

“Give me the Thermite and we'll destroy the weapons.”

“Okay, here's the Thermite and a key to the room where the guns are stored. Place the Thermite on the crates in the room. I rigged the light switch outside the room to kick off a spark big enough to hold the Thermite. That should turn that shit into molten slag. As soon as we're done talking I'm going to make myself like a ghost. I don't want to be anywhere near here when the bosses find out.” With that, Troike headed off and left Six with the Thermite.

It took some time to find a door to the backend of the casino that wasn’t guarded. Once they were in the utility section it was easy going since it was completely empty.

“Woah.” Six said in surprise. The room they found was jam packed with crates and lockboxes. Six cracked open a few lockboxes. Boone did the same. There were all sorts of guns in the boxes; small arms, heavy arms, projectiles and energy weapons. Six cracked open the last box on her side. “Hey!” She called to Boone.

Boone headed over and looked into the box. “Nice.” He said examining the sniper rifles within.

“Take one.” Six said happily.

“What?”

“We may need it to get out of here.” Six explained. Boone nodded and pulled a sniper rifle and some ammo from the crate. While he set up his new rifle, Six grabbed a 10mm pistol and some ammo. Then she started setting up the Thermite. “Done.” She announced after a few minutes.

“Same.” Boone said. They left the room and locked the door. Six glanced over at Boone and got a nod so she hit the light switch. They heard the rumble from within and felt the heat through the door. After a few minutes, it all subsided and Six lead the way back to Cachino. Six’s 10mm was easily hidden but Boone rifle was a bit more conspicuous and several of the Omertas glared at them as they went by but they managed to get back to the Brimstone without being accosted.

“Clanden is dead, Troike is gone and the weapons are slag.” Six said when she got close to Cachino.

“Whoa, you managed to pull that off?” Cachino sounded surprised. “Solid work. That ought to gum up the bosses' plans.”

“What's the next step in breaking up the plans?” Six asked sternly.

“Now we cut off the head of the serpent. Big Sal and Nero have to die.”

“Why?”

“As long as they're alive, they can start up their plans again. All you've managed to do is stall them. I guarantee you they have contingencies.”

Six and Boone shared a glance. “How do we take care of the bosses?” Six asked.

“They're a little bit upset about what's been done to muck up their plans. They tasked me to find out who's responsible. There isn't going to be another chance to get both of them together in the same room. And I see you’re already armed.” Cachino motioned to Boone’s rifle.

“What happens when the bosses are gone?” Six asked sternly.

“When they're gone I'm gonna run this joint. Don't worry, I'll take care of the place.”

“There will have to be some changes.” Six said roughly.

“We can discuss that later. Are we ready?”

“Yes.” Six said and Cachino lead the way. They headed up to a sparsely populated VIP area and then stood outside and office.

“Boone, wait out here.” Six whispered as she made sure her pistol was hidden.

“No.”

“They’ll probably ask you to disarm if you come in.” Six whispered. “Wait out here and come in when the shooting starts.”

“Six.” Boone growled.

“Please, Boone.”

Boone sighed. “Fine. But the second I heard something…”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Six smiled at him as he took up a spot beside the door. Six nodded to Cachino and they headed in.

“Let's have some words.” Big Sal said as Six walked in. “Take a seat on the couch so we can get to talking.” Six did as she was told and tried to sit on the couch without showing off her nervousness. “So I assume you know why we called you here?”

“No idea.” Six said smugly.

“Well you've been a real thorn in our side. We've got business plans. You set us back a little bit, I'll admit that. However, we wanted you to know that nothing you did made a shit bit of difference, and you're going to die a failure.”

“Well, if I’m going to die, as a last request, will you tell me more about your plan?” Six tried to sound worried; it wasn’t hard.

“Are you shitting me? You didn't even know what the plan was?” Big Sal Laughed. “Yeah, as a last request I guess we can give you that courtesy. Caesar asked us to provide a distraction on the Strip. So when he gives the word we're going to launch an all-out assault on the Strip.”

“Caesar?” Six asked in surprise.

“First we're going to blow the Embassy, then we're going to use soldiers to kill every last motherfucker on the Strip. Then we'll run this joint. That'll teach Not-At-Home what can go on while he sits in his fucking ivory tower lording down from on high.”

“Well now! Nero didn't tell me any of this when he convinced me to take you out.” Six lied.

“The fuck? I knew there had to be someone higher up helping you. Nero, you backstabbing, two-timing motherfucker. I knew this day would come.” Six watched as Big Sal turned and fired three shots from his revolver at Nero, who only manage to fire one shot back. Then Big Sal turned toward Six. Six clamoured to the right to get out of the line of fire as she tried to draw her pistol. She heard Big Sal fire again as she heard the door get kicked in. Two more pistol shots rang out but the second one was drowned out by the deafening crack of a rifle. Six hit the ground in front of the couch with a cry. She’d managed to avoid the last two shots but Big Sal was a good shot and his first shot at her had caught her in the upper left arm. Six looked up from the ground to see the headless corpse of Big Sal hit the ground. Cachino finished off Nero.

Six clamped a hand over her arm to try and staunch the heavy bleeding.

“Shit! You’re hit.” She heard from above her. When she looked up she saw Boone standing over her. He knelt down to check her wound.

“Just a scratch.” Six smiled through gritted teeth.

“Liar.” Boone said as he helped her to her feet.

“Did you hear what Big Sal said?” Six asked a little shakily now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

“Yeah.” Boone nodded grimly.

“Working with the Legion.” Cachino spat on one of the corpses. At that, the group heard frantic running coming toward them. Half a dozen Omerta thugs quickly crowded the doorway.

“What the fuck?!” The leader shouted. “Cachino? What the fuck is going on?!”

“Nero was working with the Legion.” Six explained. “You can probably find evidence of it if you search his records. He was going to sell you all out.”

“That puts me in charge now.” Cachino said boldly. “So get back to work!” He shouted. With gaping mouths the thugs nodded and left.

“We’ll be back to talk about that around noon.” Six said as she felt the cool blood seeping down her arm. “I want my cut for putting you in charge.”

“I think we can manage that.” Cachino nodded. Six nodded back and started toward the door. She made a beeline out to the Strip and Boone collected their guns. Then she headed toward Freeside.


	73. Chapter 72: Cattle Call

# Chapter 72: Cattle Call

 

After she got treated by the Followers, Six and Boone headed back to the Lucky 38 to get some much needed rest. Six noticed Boone was tense as they rode the elevator up to the suite.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“I don’t like seeing you get hurt.” Boone answered honestly.

“I know but we saved a _lot_ of lives tonight and hit the Legion hard.” Six said tiredly. “I think it was worth it.”

“Nothing is worth your life.” Boone said sternly.

Six smiled sadly at him. “I know. That’s why I bring trustworthy backup.”

Six slept until shortly before noon when Boone woke her. She quickly got dressed and had some lunch then they headed back to Gomorrah. When they entered they were immediately recognized and allow to proceed with their weapons. Six spent the next few hours in conversation with Cachino while Boone hovered nearby. In the late afternoon Six headed down to the courtyard before things got too busy. She pulled off a glove, stuck two fingers in her mouth and gave a long, sharp whistle to get everyone’s attention. Then she made a gesture that called all the prostitutes over.

“Alright, listen up.” Six said loudly when all the women and few men gathered around her. “I don’t know if you heard, but there’s been a change in management here at Gomorrah. Cachino is now in charge.” Six heard a collected mummer of distress through the crowd. “I know he’s not the best person to put in charge but he’s agreed to changing how things work down here. He’s aware that soon the NCR will move into the area in force. As you may or may not know, prostitution is _illegal_ in the NCR.” Six explained. “In order to keep the NCR out of this matter, Gomorrah, being the largest supplier of this service, is no longer going to treat you like _slaves_. Instead, all prostitutes will be treated as _employees_ of Gomorrah.” This elicited another murmur from the crowd. “This means all prostitutes will be paid a daily wage.” A sound of shock followed Six’s reveal. “On top of that, you will be able to keep twenty five percent of all your earnings.” The sound of shock got louder and Six had to wait for the group to settle down. “Additionally , everyone employed in this capacity at Gomorrah will be required to undergo _weekly_ physical and mental health checkups. These checkups will be provided by an outside source, likely the Followers of the Apocalypse.” Six hadn’t verified this but she had a good feeling they’d agree to it. “Lastly, should you wish to leave the employ of Gomorrah, you can do so with a week of notice and a signed contract agreeing to keep all matters related to the Gomorrah confidential.” By now the crowd was getting pretty loud and Six had to wait while they talked among themselves. “Any questions?”

“What about all the _missing_ girls?” Someone asked.

“The doctors who performs the checkups will keep a list of currently employed prostitutes and will report to the NCR if anyone goes missing.” Six explained. “The NCR can investigate. Gomorrah will have to be much more watchful of its employees since the NCR can try to enforce their laws at any time. But if you are happy here, the NCR will have no reason to do so.”

“This sounds like bullshit.” A women said loudly. “Ain’t no way the Omertas will treat us _that_ well.”

“I understand you’re skepticism, that’s why I’ll be keeping an eye on things around here. As will the NCR, and the Followers.” Six continued answering mundane question for a while before people were satisfied.

After they finished with the prostitutes in the late afternoon, Six and Boone headed to Freeside.

“Hi Courier! How’s the arm?” Julie greeted happily.

“Healing well.” Six said with a smile. Six then sat down with Julie and discussed Gomorrah’s new policies.

“And you want the Followers to provide the doctors?” Julie asked to clarify.

“Yes. They’re the most neutral party. The Gomorrah has offered to pay for the doctor’s time. I was thinking it’d only take a day or two a week.” Six sighed at the look of thought on Julie’s face. “It was the best compromise I could come up with, Julie. Gomorrah’s taking a hefty cut in profits to do this.”

“What if the workers get addicted to something?” Julie asked.

“If it’s significant, then the Followers tell Gomorrah and the worker loses their job.”

“You’ve really thought this through.” Julie said with a smile.

“I will not tolerate slavery of _any_ kind in Vegas.” Six huffed.

“And when _you_ set your mind to something, you’re a force to be reckoned with.” Julie laughed. “Alright, Courier. We’ll provide a doctor to the Gomorrah a few times a week.”

Six smiled happily. “That’s a load off my mind.”

“So the Courier is cleaning up the Strip now?” Julie asked with a laughed.

Six looked at her warily. “Why?”

“I got word of a missing person. Last seen at the Ultra-Luxe.” Julie said seriously.

“What’s odd about that?”

“Ah, you don’t know the rumors. Word is the Ultra-Luxe is run by cannibals.”

Six groaned. “Of course it is!” She stood up tiredly. “Well then. Shall we?” Six said to Boone. He nodded and the two headed back to the Strip.

Six thought the Ultra-Luxe was creepy. All the masks put her on edge. They turned over their weapons and headed into the casino in the early evening. Six was immediately flagged down by a stranger.

“Beg your pardon, stranger, but I'm looking for someone. You ain't seen a young man with dark brown hair and a white hat on lately, have you?” The dapper man at the counter asked.

“No, I haven't.” Six said, exchanging a glance with Boone who shook his head.

“Ain't nobody got one darned piece of news about my boy? Not one lousy speck of information? Ain't got one Brahmin unaccounted for across a dozen ranches, but I'm here for an hour and my own son just up and disappears on me.” The man said sadly.

Six saw Boone stiffen at the man’s comment. She was curious, but would ask later. Instead she asked the man a question. “You lost your son?”

“My boy, Ted. He was right here. I didn't leave him but a minute. I told him to stay put while I talked some things over with the White Glove folks. He never was one to stay tied down to a spot, though. Gets that from his mother. Got most of my staff out looking for him now. I'd be out myself, but I keep hoping he'll show up back here. Course if he does that I'll whup him till his skinny hide turns to leather for putting me through this. But that don't mean I wouldn't be grateful.”

“Did you say something about a white glove?” Six asked, confused.

“That's what they call themselves, the folk that run this place. They're the ones dressed all fancy with their bowties and shiny dresses. Some of 'em got masks, too. Real hard to trust folks like that. Couple of them show their faces and that's who I do my business with. I don't talk to none of the other ones.”

“So you're a rancher?”

“Yep, got a whole mess of Brahmin to my name. Bighorners, too. Used to just have the one ranch, but land was easy to grab before the soldiers moved in. Before I knew it I was running one of the biggest ranching operations east of California. Now everywhere I go, folks I never even met shake my hand and call me "Mr. Gunderson." Don't know quite what to make of that.”

“I’ll help you find your son.” Six agreed.

“I'd be more than happy to have you. Heck, I'll hire anybody with a pair of legs and at least one good eye at this point. There'd be a lot of money in it for you if you can get him back to me safe. And if he ain't, you can bet I'll pay for the names of the sons of bitches responsible.”

Six nodded and headed toward a quiet corner. “Boone, what’s up?”

“It’s not important.” He said quickly.

“Of _course_ it’s important. What is it?” Six tried again.

“That’s Heck Gunderson _._ He’s a Brahmin baron.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Means he’s rich. And influential.” Boone sighed. “Can’t count how many we got sent out to deal with some baron’s problems. They act like the whole army is at their beck and call. And it _is_.”

“I see.” Six said, thinking carefully. “The government bows to the rich.” Boone nodded. “I think we should still help him.”

“Didn’t say we shouldn’t.”

Six smiled at Boone. “Let’s find someone in charge.” Finding someone in charge was as easy as finding someone without a mask.

“Welcome to the Ultra-Luxe. I do hope it exceeds your every expectation.” The manager greeted them happily.

“Do you work here?”

“I do, but one can hardly call it work. I think of myself as a caretaker rather than a common laborer. I suppose it is a labor of love if it can be called labor at all. We at the White Glove Society are all responsible for maintaining the beauty and class of the Ultra-Luxe. And as its founder I suppose it falls to me to decide how we go about it.”

“I'm looking for someone who went missing here recently.”

“This again? I thought all this was settled. I answered every one of that investigator's questions to his satisfaction and gave all the help I could. I know our reputation hasn't always been spotless, but that's all in the past now. How some people can't get over it is beyond me. For the last time, the White Glove Society has never and will never consume human flesh for any reason. It's written in the charter.”

“The White Glove Society used to eat human flesh?” Six was startled by the admission.

“Now didn't I already tell you that we don't do that sort of thing? We do not engage in cannibalism here under any circumstances. Though we haven't always been the White Glove Society. There was another time, a dark time, when we went by a different name. But that's all changed now! We've... evolved past such base impulses since settling into our new home. I've seen to it that those days are behind us.”

“Alright… Who did you talk to about the disappearance?”

“There was an investigator who came through here last week. He'd been hired by a young man whose bride-to-be went missing during their stay here. Well you can already guess what probably happened, can't you? It seems perfectly likely that she got cold feet and ran off. And that young groom just didn't have a clue, the poor dear.”

“I'm investigating someone else. A man. And he just recently went missing.”

“A man? Well then this... well this can't be. Two disappearances in my hotel? What will people say? I'm going to have a word with my staff about security on the premises. Whether these people are found or not, our guests simply must feel safe in their own rooms.”

“Is there any way I could talk to the investigator?”

“Why yes, I think so. If he hasn't checked out yet, that is. I had our maître d', Mortimer, offer him a complimentary room for as long as it took for him to be satisfied. You see? The White Glove Society remains the very picture of courtesy, even in the face of such impolite accusations. We have nothing to hide here.”

Six nodded her thanks and went off to find the maître d’. She almost laughed when she saw his top hat.

“How may I be of service, madam?”

“What can you tell me about your organization?”

“My, such a popular question. I suppose it is only natural to see us and wonder what it is that makes us special. The White Glove Society has only just made itself known to the public, of course, but our pedigree was established over generations. Were we always so refined? I'd be lying if I said yes. But I've always felt we were destined for a place atop modern society. And now, here we are. Not everyone can wear the finest clothes and eat the finest foods, obviously. That's just the reality we live in. But surely we can agree that the most tasteful, sophisticated people are the most deserving. That's what the White Glove Society is all about.”

“Anyways… Marjorie said you gave a free room to a private investigator.”

“Private investigator... Ah, yes. I remember the gentleman. This was about the missing bride. Such an awful thing. I do hope he finds her whereabouts. If I might pry, have you found something that will help his investigation?”

“Actually, I just need to speak with him.”

“Ordinarily, we don't give out guest information, but I think given the circumstances, he'll want to speak with you. Let's see... he hasn't checked out yet. If you head back to the hotel rooms, his will be one floor directly above you after you exit the lobby. I hope we can put this whole matter to rest at last.”

“Thank you.” Six said as she took the key and headed to the elevator. They found the room easy enough. Six slid the key in the lock and opened the door. Inside was a room in total disarray. Complete with a body in the center of the room. Six rushed to the body even though she was pretty sure he was dead. She heard footsteps behind her and a heavy grunt she recognized.

“Six!” Boone called out and Six turned to see two men in tuxedos forcing him into the room. The second one closed the door behind them then ran to Six. Six was at a disadvantage; her arm was still injured and every block sent spikes of pain up her arm. She finally managed  to get the upper hand when she heard a gunshot. She yanked the man around and drew her switchblade to finish him. As he fell to the ground she saw Boone coming toward her with his holdout pistol in his hand.

“The Ultra-Luxe definitely has something to hide.” She panted. Then knelt to check the investigators body more closely. “Huh.” She said as she found something.

“What?” Boone asked as he hid his holdout away again.

“A matchbook with a note: Steam Room 6pm. That’s a few minutes from now! Let’s go!” Six said quickly. They left the bodies in the room and locked the door behind them. They had to sprint to make it to the steam room in time and Six was panting when they got there.

“Who are you?” A nervous man in a tuxedo said when they ran in.

“You. First.” Six panted.

“You don't know?” The man sighed. “Good. That's good. So they didn't send you after me. Where's the gentleman I'm supposed to meet? ”

“He's dead.” Six sighed.

“Oh my goodness me! They must know he was talking to someone on the inside. They'll be watching everyone closer now. I knew this was a mistake.”

“Who are you afraid of?”

“Mortimer. If he realizes it was me the investigator was planning to meet, he'll have me killed!”

“Easy. Calm down. So is Mortimer behind the disappearances?”

“Yes. The White Glove Society strictly forbids eating humans. But we weren't always the White Glove Society. Mortimer and some of the others have... regressed... to the old ways. They've taken many people over the last few months. But always from Freeside or secluded places, where they wouldn't be missed. It wasn't enough. Lately they've gone for tourists here on the Strip. Even in the hotel. I guess that's the hazard of a cannibal becoming a gourmet, it's hard to please a refined palate.”

“What were you supposed to discuss here?”

“The girl. The one who disappeared. I know what happened to her.”

“How do you know what happened to the girl?”

“Because I distracted her fiancée while they took her. Well, I'm not proud of it! But I had to. They could see I was having second thoughts. Some of the White Gloves began meeting privately a while back. Started talking about how we'd lost our identity. I started attending because I thought it was about changing our politics. Then they started talking about returning to the old ways, and there was no way out. They'd kill me for the things I'd heard them say.”

“Wouldn't they punish Mortimer for the deception?”

“They might. But to him the legacy of returning to the old ways is worth his own life. I don't think he expects it, though. I don't, either. Nothing is more important to the Society than to be on the cutting edge of New Vegas cuisine. Mortimer's idea will appeal to that need. He just has to get them over the taboo.”

“What about Ted Gunderson?”

“He's alive, as far as I know. They're trying to keep him fresh. Mortimer has special plans for him. The White Glove Society has a banquet tonight at 8pm. It's in our private section. Mortimer wants to reintroduce humans into our cuisine. Since eating people is a crime we punish by death, he's going to do it in secret. After everyone has eaten it he'll tell them. With no real way to punish everyone, in Mortimer's mind, anyway, their minds will be open to the idea of eating people as a delicacy.”

“That’s sick. Ted's father is a wealthy man. With his resources, this should be easy to stop.”

“That may be true, but I wouldn't recommend it. He's built a reputation, and it isn't for calmness and impartiality. He's not what he looks like. They call him "Hurricane Heck." The man built his empire by hiring mercenaries to drive off the competition. Lately he's been attacking our Brahmin suppliers so he can take over their business. He's the sort to pound in a nail with a wrecking ball. If you gave him the whole story on this he'd be liable to raze the entire hotel. And God knows what he'd do to the rest of the Strip.”

“Where are they keeping Ted?”

“I don't know exactly. I wasn't in on it. I think some of them have stopped trusting me. But you can bet they're keeping him near the Gourmand. Our chef, Philippe, has an obsession with fresh ingredients. It'd be back in the members only section, so you'll have to be careful. Don't be seen, and more importantly, don't let them see Ted in the open. It's guarded both at the lobby entrance and in the access tunnels leading from the main restaurant. I... could sponsor you as an honorary member. The White Gloves are always looking for people who can elevate their status. You'd certainly fit the bill with everything you've done around here. Otherwise, you'll have to find some way to get inside quietly. It won't be easy. And it'll be harder still to get him out.”

“Any suggestions on how to get Ted out?”

“Hmm. Well, they'll all be sampling Pre-War wines before the meal. Maybe it's as simple as drugging them. Although... that wouldn't stop any future kidnappings. You'd have to expose Mortimer. But he's going to confess anyway... What if... what if his revelation were a lie? What if no one had eaten human flesh but him? If you could somehow replace Philippe in the kitchen and serve a convincing substitute instead... You could walk Ted right through the middle of that room after Mortimer speaks. And then he'd have some explaining to do. Philippe has been trying to approximate the taste of human flesh for years. He must have a recipe somewhere.”

“I like the way you think!”

“Let's plan on meeting again as soon as… Wait. Did you hear something? Were you followed?” Six heard the footsteps and without thinking placed herself between her informant and the person approaching. She heard the gunshot and the impact on her chest knocked her back into her informant’s lap. Boone wrestled the gun from the attacker and ended him quickly.

“Oh my god! You saved my life! I don’t-“

“Find somewhere to hide.” Six said standing back up. “We’ll deal with this.” The informant nodded and bolted.

“Let’s go cause a scene.” Six said and left the steam room.


	74. Chapter 73: Beyond the Beef

# Chapter 73: Beyond the Beef

 

Six scouted the area around the restaurant and found a locked door. With Boone on lookout, she popped the lock and waved him over. They entered the industrial corridors and stuck to the shadows until they found the kitchen. Six approached the chef.

“Why are you standing still? Do you think that the world waits for you while you stand there drooling? Get back out there and get to work!” The chef yelled.

“Who do you think you are, talking to her that way?” Boone said stepping in front of Six.

“Who do-? Who the fuck do you think I am? I'm the fucking god of New Vegas Brahmin fusion cuisine, that's who. No. No. That doesn't even give me the credit I deserve. I fucking invented edible food! Do you like eating? Good. You owe me your entire goddamned garbage existence.”

Six slipped in front of Boone. “Your predisposition towards anger suggests unresolved issues in your past.”

“What kind of harebrained fucking psychobabble bullshit is that? I yell at people because I like yelling at people and because they fucking deserve it. Not because Mumsy and Daddy-kins didn't hug me enough.”

“You may be projecting. Tell me more about your parents.”

“Oh. I see how it is. You think because my father walked out on us when I was five, now I have to yell at people. Or because my mother was a deranged chem fiend who regularly brought strange men home who told me to call them uncle. Or because my sisters would lock me in a shipping crate when they didn't want me around... and my brother... God, I'd forgotten about that. How could they do that to me? I... I can't stay here. I need to be alone.”

“What about the banquet?”

“Forget about the fucking banquet. You know what? You can do it. You be the star chef. Take my recipes. It won't fill the hole, though. Just remember that. You'll always feel empty.” The chef stomped off.

“How do you do that?” Boone asked after he’d left.

“What?” Six asked as she read the recipe.

“Always say the right thing.”

“I don’t know. I just… say what I’m thinking.” Six then looked up toward Boone with wild eyes. “I think I can make this.” She said with a grin. She looked around and saw everything she needed. It took a while but she was just putting the finishing touches on the meat platter when the harried server arrived.

“Who are you?”

“Stand in chef!”

“Whatever. They want the meat. Now!” He said sternly.

Six stepped back and spread her hands in triumph. “Voila!” She said. The chef rolled his eyes and grabbed the plate. He was gone in only a few seconds.

Six tucked the recipe away. “Let’s find Ted.” Six found a locked door nearby with a console beside it. It took some time but she found the right password and opened the door. The man inside lunged out with a right cross that caught Six right in the jaw and nearly sent her to the floor. Boone intervened and pinned Ted in a full nelson.

“My daddy's gonna kill all you bastards once he finds out what you done to me.” Ted seethed.

“Calm down!” Six shouted as she shook her head clear. “We've come to get you out of here.”

“My daddy sent you?” He said visibly relaxing. “Goddamn it, I almost died in here! What the hell took you so long? It's just one damn hotel. Who did this to me, anyway? They hit me over the head before I got a look at 'em.”

Six nodded to Boone and he let Ted go. “Some members of the White Glove Society. They were going to eat you.”

“What in the sam hell? Eat me? What kind of sick bastards would eat a person? I'll tell you what. Soon as I'm out of here and my daddy knows the story, you can bet there ain't gonna be no White Hat Society no more.”

“The White Glove Society isn't to blame. Just Mortimer and a few others.”

“To hell with that. You've seen those freaks. They dress the same, talk the same. You can bet they all eat the same, too. They deserve what my daddy's gonna have coming for them.”

“Your dad's powerful. Someone wants him to feud with the White Glove Society.”

“My daddy's got a lot of enemies. It don't make no sense that the White Pants Society would kidnap me. He's here to do business with them. Well, you got a point. Let's get out of here.”

“Follow me. You’re gonna love this.” Six smiled. The trio snuck up to the restaurant just in time to hear Mortimer’s speech.

“I know I'm not the scheduled speaker, but I have a few words, if I may. There was a time not so long ago when we were bound together not as members but as family. As a clan. And when Mr. House came to us with his proposal, we accepted, knowing we stood to gain much. Little did we know how much we'd lose in the process. As a society, we've endeavored to sample the finest food and drink the world has to offer. But we are living a lie. There is a meat sweeter than the most corn fed livestock. Most of you have tasted it. All of you have coveted it. Among us, it is a crime to discuss a return to the old ways that unified our people. Tonight, that all changes. The taboo ends. Let me finish, Marjorie. You don't know it yet, but you are all now guilty of a greater crime. One that ordinarily bears the harshest of punishments. Surely that you are all guilty warrants not only universal amnesty but also a renewed discussion. For our society to be truly elite, we must dine on the most delicious, the most exclusive food known to us. And tonight, for the first time as a society, you are sampling that very dish, the meat we are forbidden to taste, the way it was meant to be eaten! Fellow members of the White Glove Society, bon appetite!”

“Blah. Blah. Blah. _Best_ confession I have ever heard.” Six said as she stood up from behind the counter and motioned for the others to do the same.

“What the? Who is this trespasser?” Mortimer balked.

“Bad news, Mortimer. No one's eating the boy you kidnapped tonight.” Six said smugly, pointing to Ted with one thumb.

“What are you? Why is he there? Who are we eating right now?” Mortimer stammered.

“Sorry, Mortimer. Tonight you’re dining on Brahmin a la Courier.”

“No! These are lies! I never kidnapped anyone. And even if I did, there's no harm done. He's alive, after all.”

“Too late, Mortimer. You already said too much.”

“You're all hypocrites! How can you claim to be connoisseurs yet deny yourselves the greatest of all meats? I am ashamed to have once called everyone here family. This isn't over, though. I'll begin anew. The White Glove Society will never achieve the greatness of my new order. You'll all hear from me again.”

“Doubtful. Morty, Heck Gunderson might have a bone to pick with you.” Six said, smiling at the double entendre. Several of the White Glove society proceeded to apprehend Mortimer. Marjorie approached the trio.

“Oh, oh my. How unfortunate! And in front of all these people, too. He always was a bit of a pill, Mortimer. He was so pouty when I decided to ban eating people. And now this. I should've paid more attention to the warning signs. Can you imagine what people would've said? Why, it would've been a complete scandal if it weren't for you. Thank you!” She said genuinely. “The White Glove Society is the most exclusive club in all of New Vegas. Perhaps the entire world. Originally we didn't allow anyone else in, you see. Founding members only. We thought exclusivity would make us the envy of everyone who's anyone. And it has. But then I had the idea to allow honorary members. Lower in status, naturally, but it just makes people want to be us even more. And the right people could certainly do wonders for our image. Celebrities, philanthropists. We want only the very best. And you most definitely fit the bill. Given your deeds on the Strip alone, I can safely say that you would be a prized addition to our honorary ranks.”

“Uh… thanks?” Six replied, not sure what to say. Then Marjorie went off to deal with Mortimer.

“Let’s get you back to your dad, Ted.” Six said, happily clapping him on the back.

“Oh my god! Ted! Are you all right?” Heck cried when Ted walked onto the casino floor flanked by Six and Boone.

“Quit your hollering. I'm fine.” Ted said in embarrassment.

Heck turned to Six. “You got me my boy back. I got no words. Now... I hope you didn't do no harm to whoever's responsible for this. I wanna skin their hides myself.”

“A few members of the White Glove Society are to blame; Mortimer and a few others.” Six shrugged.

“Well that does it! None of them maniacs will ever do business with Heck Gunderson long as they live. Hell, I'll put me together a damn blockade. Hit 'em where it hurts. They control the food? Well there ain't gonna be no food. Not for anybody in this whole damn town. It's a goddamned monument to inhumanity. Let 'em starve. Biggest favor anyone's ever done this hellhole.” Heck seethed.

“That's just what they'd want. You'd be driving the city to eat each other!” Six argued back.

Heck sighed. “I don't like this place. Whole Strip, really. Ever since I got here, the stink of it... it's flooded my nostrils. But you got a point. They're already hell-bent on depravity here. All I'd be doing is helping them along. All right. Well, I promised you I'd make it worth your while, name your price.”

“What?” Six asked taken aback.

“Name it. Anything. Caps, Brahmin, land. Hell, I could use two capable mercs such as yourselves. And I’d pay a hell of a lot more than the army.” Heck added as he eyed Boone’s beret.

Six looked over at Boone. There wasn’t really anything she wanted. But Boone had family back west; well, his father anyways. She got her answer in the form of slow shake of his head. Six looked up and thought. “Nothing.” She finally said.

“What?” Heck said in disbelief.

“Well, nothing _now_ anyway.” Six clarified. “But you owe us a favor. I’m the Courier.” She said smugly.

“A favor?” Heck repeated in surprise.

“All I ask is that when we do call in this favor, you do everything in your power to see it done.”

“Alright, Courier.” Heck nodded slowly. “Thanks again.” He offered his hand to both of them in farewell and then Six and Boone headed back out to the Strip.


	75. Chapter 74: U.S. Mail

# Chapter 74: U.S. Mail

 

Six collapsed into her bed in the Lucky 38 with a tired sigh. “I can’t believe the Omertas were going to kill everyone on the Strip just to spite a dead man.”

“And they tried to _ally_ with the Legion.” Boone said as he pulled his shirt off, folded it neatly and placed it on the dresser.

“Well, we put a stop to that!” Six giggled as Boone got into bed beside her. She then rolled over and curled up against him. He wrapped one strong arm around her and held her close. “You know, you’re pretty famous now.”

“ _You’re_ famous.” Boone corrected.

“ _We’re_ famous.” Six argued playfully. She heard a soft grunt of agreement from Boone. “You told me once your father was back west and that he didn’t approve of you retiring.” Six ventured carefully.

“I did.”

“Ranger Lexington said stories about us are spreading out west. Your father might have heard some.” Six hesitated. “Have you thought at all about writing to him again?”

“Not really.”

“Oh.” Six paused for a moment. “You should consider it. He might be happy to hear from you.”

“I doubt it.”

“Just remember, _you_ have the option of reaching out at any time.”

“ _I_ have…?” Boone thought for a moment. “Ah, but _you_ don’t.”

“I don’t even _remember_ my family. I don’t remember anyone or anything before Goodsprings. I don’t know my name or my age or even where I’m from. I don’t know where I learned to shoot or to pick a lock or to treat an injury.” Six sighed. “All I have in this world is you.” She snuggled in closer to him with a sniffle.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Boone said gently.

“I know. You only mentioned him once so I don’t know if there’s more to it, but will you consider writing to him?”

Boone sighed. “My father… is a hard and strict man.” Boone began haltingly. “He was wounded in a fight with the Brotherhood years ago. Since then, he’s been stuck in a desk job.” He hesitated. “I never understood what my mother saw in him. Growing up, there was no question, I’d be military like him someday. He taught me to shoot, had me out hunting geckos when I was ten. I saw him once, after I enlisted, before I headed off to First Recon training. He came by to brag to his friends; _his_ son had made First Recon. He never bothered to talk to _me_.”

“Boone, I’m sorry.” Six said sadly.

“You don’t like Colonel Moore, so you probably wouldn’t like my father.” He added.

“You’re probably right. He hasn’t sent you anything since you retired?”

“Doubt he could find me. NCR deals with military mail. They _might_ hold a letter for me. Never bothered to check. Otherwise, I guess he’d have to send a courier to Novac. He wouldn’t waste the caps.”

“Sorry I brought it up.” Six sighed.

“Don’t be. I wouldn’t have known you wanted to know otherwise.”

“Tomorrow we should get back to work on helping the Brotherhood.” Six said tiredly. Boone agreed with a hum. “Goodnight, Boone.”

“Goodnight, Six.”

Six wasn’t aware what had woken her. She curled up tighter and pulled the blanket more tightly around her neck to go back to sleep. As she was dozing off she heard the broken moan from beside her. She sat up suddenly, realizing her back was to Boone. She quickly turned around and searched for him in the dark. In the dull light of the Strip that leaked through the crack in the curtains she could see the pained look on her partner’s face.

“Boone!” She called and reached a hand out to his clammy shoulder. She shook him roughly. “Boone!” She called again as she shook. She saw his eyes snap open as he started to sit up. He got halfway before he came alert.

“…Six?” He said shakily.

“It’s alright. It’s over.” She said calmly. He let out a sigh and fell back to the pillow. He reached out and pulled her down into his arms. Six laid on his heaving chest and listened to his heart that was beating a mile a minute. As they laid there, Boone’s grip on her slowly tightened.

“Boone.” She coughed. “Too tight.”

“S…sorry.” He said in surprise and loosened up significantly.

“Are you alright?” Six asked quietly.

“I am now.” He sighed.

He listened as his partner drifted off in his arms. Soon her breathing was steady and she had relaxed completely. Boone however, couldn’t fall back asleep. His nightmare was bothering him. It bothered him because it wasn’t one of his _usual_ nightmares. But still, it was all too familiar. Like his usual nightmare, it began with him looking down his scope at a beautiful woman with blond curls. She was surrounded by a horde of ravenous, Legion dogs; all ready to pounce. Then he swung his scope around and focused on the auburn haired woman who hung from a cross nearby. Two targets and only time enough for one shot. He hesitated and it was too late for either of them.

Boone squeezed his eyes shut and tried to forget what he’d seen. He tried to take comfort in the woman with her head on his shoulder. He tried to bring himself back to the present and leave the past behind. He didn’t get any more sleep that night.

Six woke to the morning light shining in her eyes.  She yawned and stretched. In doing so, she noticed the void beside her.

“Boone?” She said worriedly. She got no answer. A quick look around showed him nowhere in the room, but the door was open. Six got up and shrugged into a bathrobe. She found him in the kitchen.

“Good morning.” He greeted when she walked in.

“Good morning.” She replied with a yawn. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Boone deflected the question. “You want to head south today, right?”

Six nodded and sat in the chair across from him. “One of the patrol signals is coming from near where I retrieved Estaban.”

“Can we stop at McCarran on the way?” He asked.

“Of course.”

Half an hour later, Six and Boone stepped out of the Lucky 38. They were immediately rushed by a soldier.

“Courier!” He greeted happily. “Sergeant Boone.” He added with a salute. “Ambassador Crocker asked me to deliver these documents.” He said and held out a bundle of a few dozen sheets of paper.

“Thanks!” Six said happily, taking the bundle and stowing it in her pack.

“He also told me to tell you to inform Colonel Moore personally when the deed is done so there are no miscommunications. Whatever that means.”

“Ok, thanks private.” Six headed for the monorail station but noticed she had an extra soldier behind her. “Something else?” She asked.

“Umm…” The soldier started shyly. “Is… is it true? Did you kill Caesar?”

Six looked at Boone, then sighed. “Yes.”

The private took a deep breath. “And you killed Vulpes Inculta. And you saved Bitter Springs. And you saved Novac. And you saved the Monorail. And you cleared Cottonwood Cove. And you stopped the Fiends!”

Six laughed. “That’s quite the list!”

“That isn’t even _half_ of it!” The private laughed as he followed them. “I try to stay up to date on my Courier lore.” He said with a big grin. “So what have you got planned for today?”

“Got a secret mission Ambassador Crooker is helping us with. We’re going to get some serious reinforcements for the dam.”

“Really? What kind of reinforcements?!” He asked eagerly.

“It’s a secret!” Six laughed.

The private laughed along. “Alright. I understand. I’m sure I’ll hear about it. I need to get back to work. Thanks for your time!” The private waved and ran off.

Six waved back.

The monorail was usually pretty empty at this hour and today was no exception. They didn’t have to wait long for a train to arrive but they did have to wait for the train to be unloaded after it arrived.

“What do you want to do at McCarran?” Six asked over her shoulder as she watched the world go by.

“Thinking about sending a letter.” He replied.

Six looked back at him. “You know you don’t have to do something just because I suggest it.”

“I know.” Boone sighed. “But you’re right. I may not like the man, but he _is_ my father. Least I can do is tell him I’m still alive.” They arrived at McCarran and Boone lead the way to the army post office.

“Greeting and salutations, friends!”  The soldier behind the desk said happily without looking up from what he was sorting.

“Looking to post a letter back to California.” Boone grunted.

“Just… give… me one… second and…. Finished!” He said happily and dropped the mail in his hands into a nearby box. “Hey, First Recon!” He said happily. “Thought you all went down to Forlorn Hope.”

“Retired.”

“Civilian now, eh? Unless your letter is going to someone in the military, you know I can’t post it.” The soldier explained with a hint of sadness.

“I know.” Boone said and held out the letter.

The soldier took it and read the name on it aloud. “Master Sergeant Charles Boone, huh? Alright. I’ll send it home.” The soldier nodded to Boone then dropped the letter in one of the many boxes. Six and Boone turned to leave. “Wait!” The soldier called after them. They turned back to him. “I know this one.” The soldier scratched his head. “Boone. _Boone_. Boooooooooooooooone.” He repeated. “Craig Boone?” He finally asked.

“Yeah.”

“Ha! I knew I recognized that name! There’s a letter here for you.” The soldier said as he glanced around at the boxes and boxes of mail. “Came in about a week ago.” He started moving some boxes. “Campbell made a big deal about it. Said we gotta hold on to it. Said ‘Craig Boone is out there kicking Legion ass for us, least we can do is hold his mail.’” The soldier kept sorting. He finally found a box that was mostly empty and brought it to the counter. “Boone.” He mumbled repeatedly as he sorted through. “Ah! Here we go.” He said finally pulling an envelope from the box. He held it out with a smile.

“Thanks.” Boone said tentatively as he hesitantly took the letter.

Six followed  Boone out and sat on a crate beside him. They sat quietly for a whole minute while Boone just stared at the letter in his hands. “Are you going to read it?” Six prompted gently.

“I don’t know.” Boone said quietly. With a heavy sigh, Boone opened the letter and started reading. As curious as she was, Six averted her eyes. This was private and she’d respect that. To keep herself occupied she fiddled with her Pip-boy. After a few minutes, Boone angrily crumpled the letter and threw it at his feet.

“Typical.” He spat.

“That bad?” Six asked sadly as she looked down at the crumpled letter.

“Don’t know why I expected anything different.” Boone reached down and picked up the crumpled letter. “You want to know what my father is like? Read it. That about sums it up.” He said angrily, holding out the ball of paper to Six.

“Are you sure?” Six asked hesitantly. Boone just nodded. Six took the letter and gently smoothed it out.

**Craig,**

**What the hell is wrong with you, boy? First you tell me you’re ‘retiring’ from one of the most prestigious units in the military to live in some worthless desert town with some hussy you met on the Strip. Now my sources tell me a retired First Recon sniper is cutting a bloody swath through Legion forces! I figured it was you early on, but I wasn’t convinced until some injured, nobody soldier came by to ask me how to send you his thanks. Apparently you saved his ass when you and a broad assaulted the Fort. Let me repeat that. _Assaulted_. _The. Fort._ You trying to get yourself killed, boy? You and I both know you couldn’t fight your way out of a paper bag, let alone charge into the Fort and go toe to toe with Caesar’s Praetorians! Either your skill has vastly improved or this ‘Courier’ I keep hearing about is doing all the work.**

**Ugh, the courier! Can’t go to a single goddamned meeting without someone bringing her up. And by association, _you_. It’s all people can talk about these days. Courier this. Courier that. Like she’s a goddamned force of nature. It’s gotten so out of hand that her actions are being considered when the brass is planning the defense of the dam! When the hell did the NCR army start relying on random couriers and washed up soldiers to defend it?!**

**I heard not long ago that the brass tried to rerecruit you. And you said no. You need to smarten up boy! More than half the reports I’ve read indicate that if you were still enlisted, you’d be a goddamned _captain_ by now with a chest full of _medals_. Instead you’re a _mercenary_ , gallivanting around the desert with this _courier_ as your only backup when you could have the entire NCR army at your back! If you have an ounce of brains left in that hollow head of yours, you’ll march right to McCarran and sign back on. Abandon your foolish crusade and be the soldier I raised you to be!**

**I don’t know why I think you’ll listen to any of this. You always did take after your _mother_. Too damn _sensitive_. When you finish playing the courier’s sidekick, you better march your ass straight back here and explain yourself. And you better not let those Legion fucks kill you until _after_ I’ve dealt with you myself.**

**Your irate father,**

**Master Sergeant Charles Boone**

The signature at the bottom of the page was grandiose and verbose in listing all the Master Sergeant’s credentials and awards.

“That last line can _almost_ be translated to ‘be safe until I see you again’.” Six said, trying to find something positive in the letter.

Boone looked over at her with a furrowed brow and an odd expression. Six gave a tentative smile and swallowed hard, hoping she hadn’t said the wrong thing. Suddenly she saw Boone’s expression soften. Then a smile touched his lips. Before she could say another word, Boone started chuckling quietly. He looked her in the eye, then started laughing harder. Six joined in and the two found themselves laughing so hard that several nearby troopers started staring at them. Finally, Boone’s laughing slowed but the smile remained on his face.

“Oh, he would _hate_ you.” Boone chuckled. “Good thing I don’t care what he thinks.”

Six smiled back at him. “You want this back?” She said, holding out the letter.

“Sure.” Boone laughed and took the letter. He then pulled his lighter out of his pocket. Six watched as he lit the corner of the letter on fire and let it burn. After a few seconds he dropped it to the ground where the letter burned away to nothing. “South?”

“South.” Six agreed and got to her feet.


	76. Chapter 75: Honourary Rocketeer

# Chapter 75: Honourary Rocketeer

 

They headed south in the cloudy morning toward the blinking dot on Six’s Pip-boy. The walk through Fiend territory was quiet. Six decided it probably wasn’t Fiend territory anymore. It was getting dark when Boone pulled out his shiny new sniper rifle and looked off into the distance.

“Got Mr. Handys on patrol around that building.” He said as he looked down the scope. “Lots of em. That our target?”

“Looks like it.” Six said as she verified the location in her Pip-boy.

“Can take them out from here.”

“Mr. Handys?” Six asked then thought. “Let’s try getting closer.” Boone nodded and carefully, the duo approached the building. None of the robots responded to them. “REPCONN Headquarters.” Six read the sign above the door. “REPCONN like the facility near Novac?” Six asked.

“Probably.”

Six opened the door and stepped in.

“Welcome to REPCONN Headquarters, Rocketeer!” The robotic voice startled Six but when it was clear it wasn’t hostile she continued into the building. “Come all this way to see our little facility, have you? I'm here to answer any and all questions you may have, within specified parameters, and if you'd like, I can provide a tour of our museum.”

“A _tour_? Of the _museum_?” Six said excitedly. She looked over at Boone happily. Boone motioned to the dead Fiends beside a nearby door. Six nodded to him before looking back toward the Mr. Handy. “Okay. What can you tell me about REPCONN?” She prompted.

“I can answer whatever questions you'd like provided your query is limited to REPCONN history, research and development, or RobCo.” The robot replied.

“REPCONN's history.” Six asked.

“REPCONN's illustrious history began way back in 2054, shortly after the famous Delta XI rocket was completed and launched. REPCONN's initial focus was on the development of fuel to be used in orbital propulsion in response to the energy crisis of 2052. Sad times, indeed. The company really took off when RobCo purchased REPCONN in late 2076 to develop unmanned rockets to explore the solar system.” The robot explained.

“The solar system?” Six wondered what that was. “Research and development.” She prompted.

“As you may already know, REPCONN is an industry leader in producing alternative fuels for military and scientific purposes. REPCONN scientists were pioneers in fission-based propulsion systems, and have recently had some very exciting breakthroughs with plasma systems. The recent partnership with RobCo has freed our engineers from mundane business matters, allowing them to focus solely on future projects.”

“Fission-based propulsion and plasma, eh?” Six thought aloud. “Okay, tell me about RobCo.”

“RobCo industries purchased REPCONN in 2075 to assist with some of RobCo's military projects, as well as developing unmanned space exploration.  The relationship between RobCo and REPCONN is mutually beneficial, and we hope that both companies bolster each other well into the next century.”

“Can we take the tour, Boone?” Six said with childlike excitement.

“Why not?” Boone said with a smirk.

Six squealed with excitement and prompted the robot. “We'd like a tour of the museum, please.”

“Excellent, excellent! Please be follow me.” The Mr. Handy floated off toward a door which opened when it got close. Six and Boone followed behind it.

“Ready for the REPCONN tour, Rocketeers? Courtesy of the fine folks at RobCo, I'll be your guide today on the path of s _cientific discovery_.” The robot stopped before a display with broken glass, whatever had been in it was long gone but Six’s Pip-boy picked up trace amounts of radiation. “In the lead-lined case behind me is a spent radioactive rod from of our old reactors. No need to stand too close, let's move along, shall we?” The robot hovered off but Six stayed and read the plaque aloud.

“What's this? A dull rod? Not so, Rocketeers! This dull rod once powered REPCONN's old nuclear-propelled rockets and still contains harmless traces of radioactive material. As an exercise, stare closely at the rod and try to spot the telltale glow! Err… let’s move on.” Six said and headed to catch up with the tour guide.

The next display was comprised of several funny looking canisters. “Look here - a row of multi-colored plasma fuels! Careful, they may look safe to drink, but your stomach is the last place they should be. Why the difference in cylinder size? Refining our production methods has resulted in higher yields of fuel over time, that's why!” The robot said happily.

Six read the plaque again. “Hold up, Rocketeers, what's this? This trio of cylinders isn't a trio of cylinders at all! They're containers holding what some scientists call plasma. Can you say plasma? REPCONN's always looking to the future, and in our future, we don't have to worry about radiation, health risks, or lawsuits when using this new and improved fuel source to blast our rockets into and out of the sky! Clarification: Cylinders and plasma are factually correct designations of display items, both by definition and by the scientific community.”

Six followed the tour guide on to the next display. This one she recognized. She’d seen those barrels before, they usually meant get out fast.  The tour guide continued. “To my right you can see a sample of some old safety barrels REPCONN once used to store radioactive waste. Perfectly safe. On my left is an example of a mountain of REPCONN safety barrels some legislators claim are poisoning our environment. Ridiculous.”

Six read the single barrel display first. “We've all heard stories that radiation is dangerous, fact or fiction? A common sight in factories, military installations, and the basements of selected government funded middle schools, these safety barrels are just what the name implies; safe. While their attractive coloring can be interpreted as a warning, for REPCONN, it's an invitation to a future filled with nuclear power! Rhetorical questions and nomenclature of exhibit items cannot be used as a basis for criminal prosecution.” Six sighed and read the next one. “Why, look here! A pile of itty-bity safety barrels, all nestled together like a family sitting down to dinner! Now, while it's claimed even the safest nuclear waste disposal procedures seep poison into the environment that never, ever goes away, in REPCONN's case, we say it all depends on where you put them, and Nevada's just the place! Nomenclature for hazardous waste barrels as per REPCONN glossary specs.” Six paused. “So that’s why these barrels show up like, everywhere?” Six asked to no one in particular.

As they proceeded into the next room, Six smiled wide as things got more interesting. “This stuff looks like what Jason and his followers used!” Six laughed, then went quiet so the tour guide could speak.

“Behind me is our most recent rocket project, which we're keeping under our hats... until launch, if you'll pardon the expression. And in front of me is a model, not actual size, of the launch dome we are using to send our rockets screaming into orbit.”

Six read the plaques again. “Force your parents a short drive south, and you'll see the retractable dome of REPCONN's launch facility (not actual size!). You may have heard wild stories about rocket flights and their impact on nearby towns and communities, but REPCONN feels you can't put a price of space exploration, after all, Rocketeers, you do want to go into space someday... don't you? Statement is figurative and inadmissible as evidence in a court of law.” She then read the next one. “Just like the rocket you see here, we're aimed at the sky, but we've got a ceiling in the way! See, Rocketeers, while REPCONN is (was) focused on non-radioactive propulsion engines, we still need to sneak back and use some of our older proven techniques with nuclear-driven engines to make space travel a reality. Partnered with our new buddy RobCo, we've dug up older, cheaper technology for upcoming orbital projects. No worries, even if you can't always see what we're up to up there, we can see you! Any implication of radioactive material as negative is unintentional and in no way reflects RobCo or its subsidiary REPCONN.” Six ran to catch up to the tour guide with Boone at her shoulder.

“Now these colorful fellows behind me are REPCONN's earliest... experiments in flight. Feel free to read the plaques and learn, Rocketeers!”

“I will indeed!” Six agreed and went to the first one. “This sleek and purple R77-293A Needlenose is what happens when you mix fossil and plasma in a rocket and shake it up! The fossil fuels punch this sharp-nosed terror through the sky, and the plasma is used to shoot it through space to planets where REPCONN can mine more fossil fuels, continuing the whole cycle again! Interplanetary mining and resource rights still in negotiation.” Six though for a second. “ _Interplanetary_?!” She excitedly ran to the next one. “V29-321G may look like a big, fat, red rocket, Rocketeers, but Ol' Fatty here ran circles around the Earth not so long ago, so let's see you keep up! Sure, V29-321G's re-entry gave it its more commonly-known nickname ‘Big Fat Fiery Fred’, but here at REPCONN we chose to focus on the successes and apply what we learned about explosive-resistant shielding to future models and even our landing platforms! The newly-(re)constructed REPCONN Launch Facility was a direct beneficiary of this discovery.” Six ran to the last one. “Officially called the Z43-521P by silly engineers, we prefer to call this little scrapper by its true nickname, the ‘Green Bean’. After all, which would you prefer in your backyard garden, a smoldering Z43-521P, or a green bean? One sounds like it belongs if mentioned on the news, and make news it did... featuring REPCONN's plasma engine, it was so newsworthy that we decided to take the Quantum Matter Modulation unit out and see if we could use it for non-explosive uses. Rocket nickname chosen after results of first trial landing.” Six considered what she read. “So all of them were explosive disasters.”

The tour guide stared to move on and Six followed. “Now for the highlight of our tour! Due to a generous donation from RobCo, this next exhibit showcases the wondrous world of robots! Around you are the incredible Eyebot, the fearsome Sentry Bot, and the always-helpful Mr. Handy. That helpfulness runs through our whole line!”

Six started with the sentrybot. “Whoa, watch your step! You don't want to be facing this fearsome fellow if you accidentally stumble into a restricted area. Whether sporting the latest in dual miniguns, rockets, or laser cannons, the Sentrybot not only takes it job seriously, it also takes no prisoners! It's proof of RobCo's commitment to defense that these deadly guards are concealed in chambers throughout this facility, so let this be a warning: Watch where you step, or out'll come RobCo, guns blazing! Exhibit brought to you by your friends at RobCo.” She nodded to Boone, who nodded back. “RobCo's always had an eye for robotics, and this little fellow is no different! This robotic marvel can not only recognize your face and voice with advanced facial and auditory recognition technology, it can also broadcast video and audio as well! Think of it, all the sights and sounds of your radio and TV in your living room at home blasted directly at you on the street, subway, bathroom, or wherever you may be! Never fear, you'll never miss a news bulletin or presidential address again, no matter where you are! Exhibit brought to you by your friends at RobCo.” Six thought the little eyebot looked familiar. “You never can have too many hands, three, why not four? That was RobCo's inspiration behind the popular (and cost-effective) Mr. Handy model, the first of the line shown here. Always a help around the household, whether with Mom in the kitchen using its titanium circular power saw or in the garage with Dad using its armor-piercing laser array, Mr. Handy is not just helpful he's your friend, too. Exhibit brought to you by your friends at RobCo.” The last bot Six didn’t recognize. “Some folks have asked, why not a Protectron with wheels? RobCo wasn't afraid to answer that question: The Protect-O-Bot is the answer. While safety standards prevented this free-wheeling dynamo from entering mass market production despite RobCo's best intentions and teams of lawyers, we take consolation in letting you see this extremely well-funded experiment as it was intended, a robot moving so fast it looks like it's standing still! Exhibit brought to you by your friends at RobCo.”

When the doors opened to the next room, Six’s eyes went wide and she rushed right past the tour guide and up to the handrail. Her eyes were trained on the planetarium before her as the tour guide spoke. “This is the final stop on our tour. This model of our solar system is a small example of where the partnership between RobCo and REPCONN hopes to go.  See those little rockets zipping about? They are manned by robots, tirelessly looking for resources to mine on planets beyond our own. And that's it for our tour today, Rocketeers - RobCo and its tiny partner REPCONN thank you! Any further questions, please, feel free to ask.”

Six couldn’t take her eyes off the rotating planets and moons and she just stared, slack jawed. Boone stepped forward and read the plaque. “A model of our solar system (not actual size). Beautiful, isn't it? RobCo, with its subsidiary REPCONN, has often gazed into the night sky, seeing the rich pageant of stars and planets above us. Our goal? To send unmanned rockets to these other systems, seeing their beauty firsthand while mining ever deeper into each planet's surface for precious resources needed here at home. This is our promise to mankind, extending our reach into a future where the number of RobCo and REPCONN rockets match the stars in the sky. This Exhibit blah, blah, blah.”

“They tried to go to other planets to find more resources.” Six said awestruck. Six sat down where she stood and stared up at the display. “So this is the solar system. _Our_ solar system. The planets around our sun.”

“And every star is another sun.”

Six looked over at Boone in shock. “What?! _Seriously_?”

“That’s what I’ve heard anyway.” He shrugged and sat down beside her.

“Kinda makes me feel small and insignificant.” Six sighed.

“Maybe out there, but not here.” He said softly.


	77. Chapter 76: Doncha' Think It's Time

# Chapter 76: Doncha' Think It's Time

 

Six and Boone sat in the orrery for a while, just staring up at the planets as they danced past the stars.

“I saw a gift shop.” Six said, finally breaking the silence. Boone nodded and they headed back to the door Six had seen. Inside the gift shop there were lots of useless knickknacks but nothing useful. Six found the locked door behind the counter and after a quick look around to be sure there were no Mr. Handys around, she popped the lock.

Boone groaned when they stepped into the storage room. “More rocket souvenirs.”

“And some sarsaparillas!” Six said happily as she popped the cap off one and took a drink. It wasn’t cold by it was still a treat. She sipped at the soda as she worked at the lock on the safe. While she worked Boone scavenged anything useful from the room. After scouting all of the unrestricted areas, they came upon a few human remains and a keycard. With the keycard they went back to the door with the Fiend corpses in front of it. The keycard unlocked the door. Inside were the Mr. Handy charging stations and a few working terminals. While Boone kept watch, Six struggled with the terminal.

“Facial recognition?” She hummed to herself and kept hitting keys. Suddenly a patrolling robot entered the room. Boone lifted his rifle and took aim.

“Valid facial pattern detected.” It said and continued its patrol.

“Yes!” Six said pumping a fist into the air. Boone lowered his rifle. They found an armoury nearby and filled their bags with microfusion cells. Then they scouted the rest of the floor carefully, eventually coming upon a steel reinforced locked door. Six went to work.

“Arg…” She growled after fifteen minutes.

“What’s this?” Boone said with surprise as Six stood up shaking her head. “A lock even _you_ can’t pick?” Boone laughed.

“Ha ha. Very funny. It’s not a regular lock. I don’t think it has a regular key.” Six guessed.

“What’s the location of that patrol?” Boone asked.

“We’re right on top of it, so, up or down I suppose.”

Boone nodded to Six and they headed up the nearby stairs.

The floor groaned and creaked as Six stepped off the stairs. “Looks like the rest of the building didn’t stand up nearly as well as the first floor.” As they progressed they had to be extremely careful since the building was in such a poor state. Every step was met with a groan and creak or the sound of shifting drywall. Exploring the floor eventually earned them a third floor access card and the location of the second staircase.

They found the missing patrol on the third floor. Six grabbed the holotapes and they finished exploring. Six checked a computer in the last room while Boone waited at the door. When she finished she walked across the room toward him. As she reached the middle of the room and placed her foot on the floor she felt the floor give way with a loud groan.

“Six!” Boone shouted as he reached out to grab her. The small break in the floor caused a chain reaction and both partners fell as the entire floor of the room collapsed. The second floor also collapsed under the sudden weight and the pair hit the ground on the main floor along with all the debris.

Boone pushed some debris aside and pulled himself up. “Six?” He said tentatively into the quiet after the dust settled.

Six coughed a few times before responding. “Present.”

“You alright?” Boone asked as he got up and brushed himself off.

“Landed hard on my ankle. Otherwise I’m fine.” Six replied as she pushed herself to her feet and tried to keep too much weight off her sore ankle. “You?”

“Fine.” Boone.

“Huh.” Six said in surprise.

“What?” Boone

“This is the door I was trying to pick.” Six stood before the large metal door in awe. “Ah ha! Mag locks! I knew it!” She said as she examined the locks and hit the panel to open the door.

“That looks important.” Six pulled her attention away from the door and back to Boone who was looking at a plasma rifle hanging in some sort of testing apparatus.

“Oh! Shiny!” Six hobbled over and picked up the gun. “It looks different from a standard plasma rifle.” Six said as she examined it. “Maybe the NCR would like to look it over.”

“Sounds good. Now let’s get out of here before the whole building comes down on us.” Boone said as he approached Six and put her arm over his shoulders. Together they hobbled out of the building and into the cool Mojave night.

They camped nearby. Six applied a Stimpak to her ankle and then examined her Pip-Boy. “Looks like we can probably visit Vault 11 and reach this last patrol tomorrow.”

Six and Boone spent the next morning climbing though the mountains. They proceeded carefully as they looked for the signal.

“What… _is_ that?” Six asked quietly. They were hiding in cover within sight of the Black Mountain broadcast tower. They could see the missing patrol near the tower but there was some _thing_ milling about nearby.

“Centaurs.” Boone growled low. “They’re like pets to super mutants.”

“We need to reach that patrol but there are too many super mutant near that tower and I don’t want to alert them.”

“The centaur will smell us if we get any closer.” Boone growled.

“Then we’ll kill their dog, grab the holotapes and get out of here fast.” Six said as she readied Ratslayer. She took her time aiming and finally took a shot that went right through the large eye of the centaur. Boone got to the patrol seconds later and the pair was scrambling down the mountain in less than a minute. They didn’t stop until they reached the bottom.

“Yuck!” Six groaned as she and Boone headed to Novac. “Voting on who to _sacrifice_? Vault-Tec never fails to disgust me.” She spat. They had explored the open and previously looted vault all afternoon. As they explored they found tidbits about the past. When Six put it all together, the fate of the vault finally made some sickening sense. They found nothing useful in the vault until they happened upon some flooded sections. Six had pulled out her rebreather and gone for a swim. She managed to find the last item the Brotherhood was looking for, a differential pressure controller, but anything else down there was soaked and unsalvageable.

“We’ll spend the night in Novac then visit the Brotherhood tomorrow.” Six said, happily changing the subject.

“Sounds good.” Boone agreed.

The sun was just starting to set by the time they reached the edge of town. Manny met them there. He began speaking when they entered earshot. “So here I am, standing in the dinosaur, thinking about the cold beer that’s waiting for me at the end of my shift when what do I see on the horizon? Not one, but _two_ veteran Rangers in First Recon berets heading toward our little town. Who’d you have to kill to get those snazzy suits of armour?” Manny laughed.

“Caesar.” Six replied with a laugh.

“Ranger vets finally got the call up from Baja.” Boone explained.

“Shit.” Manny sighed. “I don’t know if that’s good or bad news. Shits probably gonna hit the fan soon. Things will be busy. What say we get a drink while there’s still time?”

“That’s a great idea!” Six said with a grin. She quickly turned and pulled Boone’s pack off his shoulders. “You two should do some catching up. I’ll do the trading. Have fun!” Six laughed and sprinted off toward the dinosaur, leaving a slack jawed Boone behind her.

“Come on!” Manny laughed and clapped Boone on the shoulder. Boone grumbled but followed Manny toward the tavern tent.

Manny did most of the talking as they drank. Nothing unusual there. In fact, it was oddly comforting to Boone. It reminded him of some of his better memories. Manny was ordering his fifth beer when Boone finally spoke up.

“Thank you.” He said carefully, looking Manny straight in the eye.

“For what?” Manny balked.

“Saving the Courier, again”

Manny laughed loudly. “Man, I can’t let her die. I owe her big time.” Boone looked over at Manny, confused. “She’s helping me get my old friend back.” He said with a genuine smile. “She’s also showing me how much of an ass I’ve been.”

“No argument here.” Boone said with a slight smirk.

“Yeah, yeah. Rub some salt in it why don’t you.”

Six was starting to doze off in bed when she heard the door knob turn and the door open. She quickly reached over to the nightstand and rested her hand on Lucky, just in case.

“It’s just me.” Boone’s gravelly voice rumbled from the doorway.

 Six relaxed again and pulled her arm back under the blanket. She heard Boone close and lock the door then approach the bed. “Have fun?” She mumbled.

“It’s easier to be around him. Almost like old times.” Boone sighed as he took off his armour. “But you didn’t need to run off.”

“You spend every day with me.” Six mumbled.

“And it’s still not enough.” Boone said with a smile as he crawled into bed and wrapped his arm around Six.


	78. Chapter 77: Love Me, Love the Life I Lead

# Chapter 77: Love Me, Love the Life I Lead

 

Six woke to a familiar pounding in her head. She cracked open her eyes only to whine when the morning light felt like daggers in her eyes. With great effort she pulled herself upright. They had work to do. Manny was right. It was only a matter of time before the battle for the dam. The NCR needed the Brotherhood’s reinforcements. Six pushed herself to her feet and tried to ignore the stabbing pain above her temple.

“Good morning.” Boone greeted as he came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to face the day. Six didn’t respond as she tried to put aside the pain. “Six?” Boone asked, more earnestly.

“Good… morning, Boone.” She managed to reply through gritted teeth.

“Something wrong?”

“No.” If Six wanted to get things done today, she couldn’t let on the pain she was in. She turned and headed toward the bathroom. She took two steps, just passing Boone who was staring at her intently. On the third she lost her balance. Boone reached out and pulled her into his arms.

“You’re a bad liar, you know.” Boone whispered as he held her close. Six brought a hand up to try to ease the pounding in her head. Boone took notice of this. “Your head?” He asked as he gently brushed aside her auburn hair so he could see the old scar above her temple. “Hard to believe.” Boone said quietly as he pulled Six to sit beside him on the bed. “How close you came to death. It was only days before we met, right? Remember you telling me what happened on our way to Nipton.” Boone shook his head slowly. “Didn’t believe you. People don’t survive a point blank bullet to the head. Graze or ricochet, maybe, but not an execution.” Boone paused for a moment while he held Six tight. “Don’t know how you survived, but you did, and the whole desert is a better place because of it. And I’m a better person because I met you. And I know you still have work to do but you’re no use to the Mojave like this. You need to take care of yourself first. So we’re taking the day off.” Boone laid back on the bed and pulled Six down with him. “Get some rest.” Six didn’t protest and that worried Boone but all he could do was hold her close when she whined in pain and buried her face in his chest.

Six woke sometime later to find she had been sleeping with her head on Boone’s chest.

“Did I wake you?” Boone said quietly.

“What time is it?” Six asked as she rubbed her eyes and noticed most of the pain was gone.

Boone checked his watch. “After ten.” He answered.

“Did you stay the whole time?” Six asked sheepishly.

“Didn’t want to wake you once you finally fell asleep.”

“Thank you, I feel a lot better now.” Six said softly. “Shall we get to work?”

“Only if you’re not lying.” Boone said sternly.

Six smiled sheepishly at him. “I’m not.”

Six and Boone were fighting their way through the Brotherhood’s sandstorm only a few hours later. After the dust had had enough time to get into every crevice of Six’s armour they finally reached the right bunker. They headed in and dusted themselves off before proceeding to the next door. Six could tell Boone was on edge. She was a little nervous herself but she tried to hide it. When they got to the door that had been locked before, it opened on its own. Two paladins stood inside the next room.

“Courier.” One of them said.

“…Ramos?” Six asked, guessing by the voice.

“Yes. How goes your mission for the elder?”

“I have what he asked for.” Six confirmed.

“Perfect, I’ll take you to him.” Six and Boone followed Ramos through the facility and back into the elders office.

“Back, I see. Have you found what we need?” McNamara greeted bluntly.

“Yes, here are their holotapes.” Six said sadly as she handed over all the tapes.

“They were all dead, then. I suppose I'm not surprised. We have few friends in the world above, and many enemies.” The elder sighed. “And the other concern?”

Six rooted though her bag and brought out all the components. “Six HEPA 20 cartridge filters, one reverse pulse cleaner and one differential pressure controller.” Six listed off as she set the items on the elder’s desk.

“Good news for a change. Your efforts have humbled me, outsider. You have done more than I could expect, even from my Brothers. Moreover, I've been going over the scouts' reports and keep coming up with the same conclusion. The NCR is not the threat I've believed it to be. We should not have had to rely on your help in this crisis. I believed my actions were guided by caution and prudence, but I now see the truth. People called me a hero after what happened at HELIOS, but I left that battle scarred by fear, and have allowed that weakness to govern my actions. That ends now. I will undo the wrong I have done my brethren, and lift the lockdown. With luck, we will once again flourish.”

“And what about the NCR?” Six asked.

“Perhaps it's time for a new strategy.” The elder mused aloud. “Go to the NCR commander and tell her the Brotherhood is willing to put aside our enmity for the time being. Further, tell her that we are willing to send troops to aid in their coming defense of the Dam. My guess is they're in no position to refuse.”

“The commander at the dam has a… personal grudge against the Brotherhood.” Six began as she pulled the bundle of papers out of her pack. “But I’ve gone through official channels and had a truce outlined that covers your involvement in the coming battle and a time shortly thereafter. After that, you’ll need to have face to face negotiations with the NCR.”

“I see.” The elder said as he took the papers and began reading them. After a few minutes he began nodding. “Sufficient.” He concluded and signed the documents. “Our troops will take tomorrow morning to prepare then head to the dam in the evening.”

“Perfect!” Six said gleefully as she took the papers. “Come on, Boone! We need to get to the dam and piss off the Colonel.”

They had to move fast but they made it to the dam just before dark. The pair then headed inside to meet with Colonel Moore.

“Has the Brotherhood been found?” Moore demanded as Six walked in.

“I talked the Brotherhood into supporting the NCR.” Six said smugly, holding out the bundle of papers.

Colonel Moore’s face went an angry red. “And you believed them?!” She shouted. “Do you have any idea how long we've been fighting those bastards?! And you.” Moore turned her eyes to Boone. “ _You_ know the threat the Brotherhood poses. How could you let her do this?!”

Boone glared right back at the colonel. “The Legion needs to be put down and we need all the help we can get to do it. If that means settling old grudges, so be it.”

Moore groaned. “I bet Crocker had something to do with this. Now he’s going to want to establish diplomatic relations with them, for pete's sake. Part of me wants to send you packing for this. But the other part of me can’t deny your effectiveness and we need that right now.”

“Huh? Wassup?” Six asked, surprised Moore wasn’t more angry.

“The president is due to arrive tomorrow morning and we're sure the Legion won't waste such an opportunity.”

“Kimball’s coming _here_?” Boone repeated in surprise.

“That was my reaction as well, sergeant. But I have no say in the matter. I want you to assist the security detail we've prepared for the president. His safety is critical to maintaining the men’s fighting spirit. Go up to the visitor center and speak to Ranger Grant. He's in charge of security during the president's visit. Dismissed.”

Six nodded and gently placed the bundle of papers on Moore’s desk before bolting out of the room.

“President Kimball? This is the first time I’ve heard about the NCR’s president.” Six said to Boone as they walked back to the surface.

“Kimball; the _Hero_ of the Mojave.” Boone said with distaste.

“Hero?”

“Kimball was a soldier, an effective one too. Led a lot of successful campaigns in Nevada to help the NCR expand. But he left the army for politics. He’s the main reason the NCR is still out here.” Boone explained.

“So you like him?” Six asked hopefully.

“No. To him, the army’s a thing to be used. It isn’t people. He doesn’t care about the losses.”

“I see.” Six said pensively as she pushed open the door to the visitor center. Inside, a ranger with an eyepatch was leaning over a map with a few low ranking officers looking on.

The ranger looked up at their entry and glared at Six. “So you're the one Colonel Moore sent to help out with the President's visit. Well, I'm running security for the visit, which means I'm in charge. If anything goes down, you tell me first, you got that? We've got a lot to do to prepare for the President's visit and not much time. Once we start we'll be on a strict timetable.”

“When’s the president due to arrive?” Six asked casually.

“9:00 am on the dot. I expect you here at the crack of dawn to help with preparations.”

“Okie dokie.” Six replied and headed back out into the desert. “I guess we’ll camp.” Six said when she stood out in the cool Mojave night.

A short while later, Six and Boone sat around a roaring fire on a ridge overlooking the dam. Six was grilling some fresh meat they caught over the fire while Boone was checking over his rifle.

“What’s up?” Six asked as she waited for the meat to cook.

“What?” Boone asked in surprise as he looked up from his rifle.

“You’re antsy and fidgeting. What’s bothering you?” Six asked as she looked  over at her partner.

Boone gave a loud sigh and dropped his rifle into his lap. “Manny was right. The battle for the dam is close; probably a matter of days. A battle like this… it’s _hell_. A violent, bloody and chaotic hell.” Boone hesitated. “I don’t want you to fight.” He whispered.

“Boone…”

“You can go back to the Strip. Help secure Freeside maybe.” Boone pleaded.

“Then who’d watch your back?”

“I’ll hook up with First Recon. They can always use another gun.”

“I did think about it; about not fighting.” Six admitted. “But I could never sit by knowing there might be something I could do to help.”

“Then stay back with command. Help coordinate the Boomers and the Brotherhood.”

“I’m sorry Boone, but if you fight, I fight.”

Boone stared at his partner intently while he considered. “Then… I won’t fight.”

Six stared back at Boone in surprise. “I could never ask you not to fight. I know what beating the Legion means to you.”

“You’re not asking.” Boone said sternly. “If you stay back, I’ll stay back with you.”

Six considered Boone’s offer carefully. “Boone, if I did that, I’d regret it for the rest of my life.” She said sadly. “So would you. And we’d both blame each other. I’m sorry Boone, but I have to fight. This is who I am. This is who you fell in love with. I hope you understand.”

Boone sighed loudly. “I do… but I still don’t like it.”


	79. Chapter 78: You'll Know It When It Happens

# Chapter 78: You'll Know It When It Happens

 

Six sat on the ridge overlooking the dam as the sun rose. She was gnawing on last night’s dinner and mumbling to herself as she watched the soldiers scramble about preparing for the president’s arrival.

“What do you see?” Boone asked as he came up behind her.

“A security nightmare.” Six sighed. “From here I see five… no, six ways to the Legion could kill the president.”

“Give me the rundown.” Boone said as he looked over the preparations below.

“One. Those towers along the dam. There’s a perfect line of sight to the stage from any one of them. Two. The antiaircraft guns. It wouldn’t take much to rig one to shoot. Three. The antiaircraft gun could be rigged to explode. The explosion would be enough to kill whoever is on the stage and a lot of the crowd. Four. The crowd will be less than ten feet from the stage. Plenty close enough for a legionary to cover the distance before he can be stopped. Five. The crawlspace under the stage would be an ideal spot to place some C4. It could already be there. Six. The vertibird. Disable it and a dozen more options come into play.”

“So what’s your plan?”

“I think you should take up a position in one of the towers. I’d feel better with you up there then a regular trooper. You can keep an eye on things and point me to anything suspicious.”

“You’ll be on the ground then?”

“I think so. I want to talk with Ranger Grant and make sure he’s checked all my concerns.” Six got to her feet and dusted herself off. “You should get in position.”

“Six.” Boone said sternly. Six turned to face him. “Be careful. Who knows how many legionaries are hiding down there.”

Six nodded and smiled at her partner. “See you after the speech.”

Six headed to the visitor center only to find it packed with people. She saw Ranger Grant but he was surrounded and being bombarded with questions. So Six headed out the where the stage was being prepared.

“Towers.” She mumbled as she looked up toward the towers along the dam. She managed to see a hint of red in the closest tower. “Check. Antiaircraft guns.” Six when over to the giant gun and checked the computer attached to it. It hadn’t been tampered with so she put a password on it just to be certain. “Check and check.” She wondered around looking for anything suspicious after that. It was only a few minutes until 9:00am when she approached the stage. Carefully she got down on her knees and squeezed into the tight crawlspace. It was dark under the stage but she didn’t need to light up her Pip-Boy to see the tiny flashing red light. _Damn. Time to inform Ranger Grant to call the whole thing off._ She thought to herself. She was just about to crawl out from under the stage when she heard a person in the crowd shout.

“There he is!” The rest of the crowd murmured in agreement.

“Shit.” Six lamented. She lit up her Pip-Boy and looked at the bomb. She started analyzing the device and then she began to carefully disarm it. As the flashing light went out she heard what she assumed was propellers and something heavy land nearby. Quickly, but carefully, she squeezed out of the crawlspace and headed for the crowd. Someone around here had a detonator and they had to be close. Six melted into the crowd just as the president came down the stairs toward the stage. Everyone’s eyes were on the president, except for a single mechanic. He was more concerned with something in his pocket. Six watched the mechanic. When the president began his speech the mechanic started fussing with whatever was in his pocket. And instant later he pulled a detonator out of his pocket and stared at it incredulously.

“I think you lost something.” Six said and tossed the C4 to the  mechanic who caught it reflexively. Before her could look up at her Six tackled him to the ground. The detonator and C4 went clattering to the ground as Six landed on the legionary. The crowd panicked and Six was vaguely aware of the sudden lack of sound from the loud speakers.

Six felt a searing pain in her stomach as the legionary used his greater strength to roll them over and straddle her. He raised an already bloody knife high and shouted, “True to Caesar!”. Before he could bring the knife down, a gun shot rang out and the legionary’s head exploded into tiny bits. The momentum of the bullet caused the body to fall beside Six. Six rolled over and clamped a hand down just above her left hip. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to breath. She noticed the panic around her was subsiding very quickly as soldiers took up positions around her.

“What the hell’s going on here?!” She heard shouted.

“C4. Under the stage.” Six panted through the pain. “That mechanic had a detonator.”

“Check him!” Someone shouted. “And get a medic up here!”

A moment later Six heard a familiar voice over the crowd. “Six!”

“Nice shot, Boone.” Six tried to sound casual.

“Where’d he get you?” He asked earnestly. Six felt gentle hands pushing her own hand aside. “Shit! That’s deep. Where’s that medic?!” Boone roared.

“Here, sir! Let’s get her down to the infirmary.”

Six woke slowly and felt very groggy. She wanted to go back to sleep but the pain in her side was preventing that.

“Six?”

Six opened her bleary eyes and tried to focus. Eventually Boone came into focus, along with his heavily bloodstained armour and duster. “Were you hurt?!” Six asked as she tried to push herself up. She felt a heavy hand on her chest holding her down.

“Stay still. That legionary got you good.” Boone said quietly.

Six relented and settled back to the cot. “ _Were_ you hurt?” She asked again.

Boone looked down at where Six was looking. “Not my blood. Another legionary met me in the tower. Was dressed like an NCR trooper. But no trooper who’s been through basic would wear his uniform like _that_.”

Six chuckled at Boone’s tone. “And the mechanic?”

“They found one of the usual mechanics dead in the visitor center. They figure that legionary took his place.”

“And the president?”

“Safe and sound.”

“Good.” Six said happily.

“Get some rest.”

Six was woken some time later by shouting and running through the halls of the dam. She glanced over to see Boone on his feet.

“What’s going on?” She asked as she sat up.

“Don’t know.” Boone stalked toward the door and grabbed the first private that ran passed. “What’s going on?!” He demanded.

“Sir! We’re under attack!”

“The Legion?!”

“No. From the _West_!” The trooper pulled out of Boone’s grip and hustled off.

“The west?” Six repeated as she glanced down at her Pip-Boy. She noticed the time, 4:00pm. “Shit!” She said and shot to her feet. “The Brotherhood!” Six shouldered her rifle and rushed off after the private with Boone close behind. After a few twists and turns she finally got to the visitor center and then burst through the doors out into the Mojave.

Outside were dozens of NCR soldiers with weapons up and aimed at ten Brotherhood of Steel paladins. The NCR soldier were spread out along the side of the dam using anything they could find as cover while the paladins were standing shoulder to shoulder with their laser and plasma weapons ready.

Six ran out into the space between both sides. “Stand down everyone!” She yelled at the top of her lungs. “Weapons down!” Nobody moved. “Goddamnit! The Brotherhood of Steel is here specifically at my request!” Six roared. “They understand the Legion _must_ be beaten back. To that end they have set aside past conflicts and agreed to help the NCR defend the dam!” Six took a deep breath. “Hopefully this will lead to some sort of truce between the Mojave Brotherhood and the NCR. But for now, don’t you want to see what happens when a legionary with a machete tries to take on a paladin in power armour with a plasma caster?” Six added with a smile. “I know I’m looking forward to that.”

“At ease, men.” Colonel Moore said as she sauntered out of the visitors center. “For now, they’re on our side.”

“Took your sweet time, colonel.” Six growled under her breath. The NCR soldiers lowered their weapons and the Brotherhood did as well. Six headed over to the paladins. “Ramos?” She said as she looked between the  different suits of armour.

“Here, Courier.” The one in the middle waved to her.

“Thank you for coming. I know the NCR is grateful, they’re just nervous.” Six explained.

“We understand.”


	80. Chapter 79: Eureka

# Chapter 79: Eureka

 

Six and Boone camped on the same rise again that night.

“Six.” Boone’s stern voice pulled Six out of a light sleep. She glanced up from where she was lying with her duster over her toward Boone. Boone was standing near the ridge beside a very nervous looking NCR trooper.

“Wassup?” Six mumbled.

“General Oliver is requesting our presence.” Boone ground out.

“Oliver?” Six checked her Pip-Boy. It was barely 4:00am. She sighed. “Let slip the dogs of war.” It only took Six a matter of minutes to get ready. She and Boone followed the trooper inside and through the dam. Six marveled at the equipment and machinery that she’d never seen before as they walked. Eventually they came to an old office section. Inside were several veteran ranger and an officer in a hat. Boone saluted when they got close. Six assumed he must be the general.

“Well, you took your sweet ass time coming here.” The general greeted roughly.

“Why hello general! It’s such a pleasure to meet you, though I wish it were under better circumstances. You’re welcome for saving the president by the way.” Six greeted in an overly pleasant voice.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's get down to brass tacks, we need to get this thing moving if we want to keep the element of surprise.”

“Alright, wassup?” Six decided she’d poked the bear enough.

“You two’ve done some great work for us up to this point, and we are hoping to use your unique abilities to aid us once again. Thanks to the tasks my subordinates have delegated to you, the NCR now has a unique opportunity.”

“What kind of opportunity?”

“We now have a chance to take the fight to those bastards on their home turf. I am in the beginning stages of planning out an assault on The Fort. I've made calls to our allies, and they are on their way to our position. Once our forces are in place and garrisoned here, we'll begin our assault.” An explosion from the direction they had just came from rocked the floor. “What the hell?” The general yelled as a mechanic burst into the room.

“Sir! I don’t know what happened! A bunch of legionaries just stormed into the power station!”

“Into the power station?! How?” The general demanded.

“I don’t know sir! There was some talk about them entering through one of the clogged intake tunnels but I don’t have any confirmation! On my way up here there was some chatter about their commander, the legate I think he’s called, set up some base on the eastern bank!”

The general turned to Six and Boone. “Okay, listen here. Unless we can get some additional support, I'm going to need you to help me resolve this situation. You need to make your way to this camp they have on the eastern bank and take out the legate. That should hamstring this attack.”

“Kill the legate. I’ll do everything I can.” Six said with a solemn nod.

“Thanks for your support. I'll make sure that the NCR Emergency radio is up and running. Go kill those bastards.”

Six turned to Boone, who nodded grimly back to her. Together, the two turned and raced toward the chaos. As they ran, Six tuned her Pip-Boy to the NCR emergency radio station. They reached the door that lead back to the dam and could hear the place going to hell behind it. Off to the side was a desk with a mechanic cowering underneath it.

“Good gracious! The Legion is using the intake tunnels to storm their way into the dam, someone has to stop them!” The mechanic lamented.

“What can we do to help?” Six demanded.

“Uh…” The mechanic considered. “I think that you should be able to divert the flow of the water into the generator turbines. That would grind them up like hamburger. The computer to activate it is just ahead, but you may need to go outside to activate the manual override. That system hasn't been used in a while.”

“Understood. Stay safe!” Six yelled as she keyed open the door. Boone fired immediately and Six joined in shortly after. The large open generator room was swarming with legionaries. They both kept firing, hopping for a dip in the enemy’s numbers. The legionaries just kept coming. Six growled and shouldered Ratslayer. She drew Lucky and looked toward Boone. “Cover me!” She yelled over the din of the battle and then rushed out. Her hands didn’t shake as she fired and reloaded as she made her way to the nearest computer, even though the adrenaline was pumping through her veins. Six got to the computer and tried to focus enough to use it.

“Uh...am I broadcasting? I'm broadcasting? Shit, ok.” Came the grainy voice over her Pip-Boy. “This is the NCR Emergency channel. It sounds like the Hoover Dam is under attack. Stay tuned."

Six finally found the right commands and redirected the flow. The computer then indicated she had to use the manual override outside.

“Six!”

Six looked up at her partner’s cry and barely dodged a legion machete. She shot the legionary in the face and headed for the nearby door. Once she reached the door she waved Boone up to her position. Together they rushed through the door, only to find a momentary lull in the combat. They were standing on a balcony halfway up the dam. There was nothing on the balcony but several hydraulic wheels. Six rushed to the wheels and wiped the dirt away from the nameplates.

“This one!” She said and then gripped the wheel with both hands. Realization of what she was able to do hit her and she hesitated. She let go of the wheel.

“Six?” Boone asked from his position guarding the door.

“I…”

Without hesitation Boone rushed over and grabbed the wheel. Six saw him struggle with the wheel.

“It won’t budge.” Six thought for a moment, then pulled Ratslayer off her shoulder and shoved the butt of the rifle between the spokes of the wheel. With the added leverage, Boone managed to slowly turn the wheel. After two full turns water began rushing out of the nearest pipe. The water was tinged a sickly red. “That should take care of the vanguard. Let’s head up to the surface.” Boone said as he handed Ratslayer to Six. Six and Boone headed through the dam as quickly as possible.

“Help me!” A soldier shouted to them when they reached the visitor center. Six looked over and saw a soldier covered in blood with two giant slash marks crossing his chest. She ran over and knelt beside him. She quickly pulled a stim and Med-x from her med kit.

“Six.” Boone said sternly. “We don’t have _time_. The sooner we kill the legate…”

Six sighed as she applied both medicines to the trooper’s injuries. “Let’s go.” She said as she stood back up. Boone gave Six a sad smile and the two headed for the door.

Outside was the hell Boone was expecting. The road across the top of the dam was at a stalemate near the middle. Wounded were already piling up behind the visitor center and the dead were scattered all over the place.

Six’s Pip-boy crackled to life. “A group of troopers, that can only be described as rag-tag, managed to fend off a brutal attack at Camp Golf. I salute your bravery. Hold the front!”

Six chuckled as they ran for the dam. “Way to go Misfits.” She whispered. Suddenly, Six heard a peculiar whistling. Before she could ask what it was, a hand on her back pushed her to the ground. As she hit the ground she heard explosions in the distance. She looked up and saw the East bank exploding.

“What the hell-“ Six started.

“ _Howitzers_!” Boone said in awe.

“ _Howitzers_?!” Six repeated.

Six’s Pip-Boy crackled to life again. “Break! Break! This is Boomer One calling Courier. I say again, _Boomer_ One calling Courier.”

Six frantically dug through her pack for the emergency radio Hsu had given her. She pulled it out and responded as Boone lead them to cover. “Boomer One. This is Courier. What’s your 20?”

“Eyes to the skys, Courier. Boomer One descending through clouds now.” Six watched as Boomer One, the B-29 Bomber, dropped out of the clouds above the East bank. “Boomer One’s feeling mighty heavy. Got a place we can offload our ordnance, Courier?”

“The East bank!” Six responded. “Right where the howitzers hit!”

“Roger, wilco. Commencing bombing run.” Six watched as the B-29 descended low and slow over the East bank. The bomber opened its belly and started raining explosives on the Legion’s back lines. “Bombing run complete. Boomer Two redirecting for second bombardment.” A moment later the whistling returned and the East bank exploded again. “And that’s all she wrote. Boomer One withdrawing from the battlefield and Boomer Two standing down. Make sure you come visit us again, Courier. This is Boomer One, over and out.”

Six looked up from the radio to see Boone leaning around their cover.  “How’s it look?” She asked.

“Glad they’re on our side.” Boone said with more than a little trepidation. “Legion is scattered. We should move now.”

Six shoved the radio back in her bag and readied her rifle. Six followed Boone as they hustled along the dam. They got to what was currently the ‘front’ line along the road atop the dam and hid behind the barricades with the other troopers. Six glanced at Boone beside her.

“You’re bleeding!” She said in surprise.

“Got grazed getting here.” He said obviously not paying the injury much attention. Six grunted and check his arm, then applied a stimpak.

“Boy are we glad to see you!” One of the troopers behind the barricade greeted them as he ducked back down from shooting. “We can’t move an inch. Too much suppressing fire. Man, I wish we had a _tank_.”

“How about a walking tank?” Six said with a grin and pulled the radio out of her bag. “Courier to Paladin Ramos, do you copy?” Six waited, listening to the static.

“Ramos here. What do you need, Courier?” The radio crackled.

“Requesting armoured support to the front line on the dam.”

“Give us a minute to clean up here.”

“Roger.”

Six’s Pip-Boy crackled again a moment later and the NCR Emergency broadcaster came on again. “The troops at Forlorn Hope, assisted by First Recon, have repelled the Legion in what will surely be the most decisive victory in this entire battle.” Six just managed to catch the smirk on Boone’s face before he stood up to take a shot.

Six and Boone spent a few minutes supressing the Legion before a trooper shouted “Incoming from above!” Six glanced up just in time to see two paladins with plasma casters land in front of the barricade.

“Pardon me miss, but this here’s a rough neighbourhood. Why don’t you let us take point?” The female paladin laughed. The paladins started advancing and the Legion’s bullets did nothing to slow them down. Six, Boone and the NCR troopers fell in behind them and the whole group pushed forward. They reached the east edge of the dam and Six noticed there were several veteran rangers using the terrain as cover to slaughter legionaries. The NCR troopers with her started setting up a forward barricade.

“What took ya so long, Courier?” Six immediately recognized the southern drawl.

“Lexington?!” Six asked in surprised.

Lexington laughed. “Word from ol’ Oliver is ta push you through ta tha legate’s camp.”

“Unit 4, reinforce unit 8.” The broadcaster shouted over the radio.

“That’s us miss.” The female paladin said.

“Go, pally. Rangers will get ‘em through.” Lexington laughed.

“Righto. Good luck!” The paladin laughed back and then nodded to her partner. Together the pair blasted off and headed west.

“Ta tha legate’s camp then?” Lexington asked.

“No.” Six replied. Both Lexington and Boone spun around to face her. “I want to get _there_.” Six said and pointed to a high ridge, almost a cliff that overlooked the legate’s camp.

“Well who am I ta deny a snipa tha height advantage?” Lexington laughed. “You heard her boys. Let’s bring tha noise!”

With a collective “Rangers lead the way!”, the rangers broke cover and started advancing. Lexington’s rangers managed to get to the foot of the ridge, with Six and Boone’s assistance. “Grab yer vantage points. This areas too hot! We gotta fall back!” Lexington shouted. Six nodded and headed up the ridge with Boone close behind. They both went prone atop the ridge and started clearing the camp. The camp was a rough circle with tents and rough walls and a light gate. Other that the occasional bit of suppressing fire they worked undisturbed. They keep shooting until there was nothing moving in the camp.

“Did you see him?” Six asked as she scanned the camp.

“No.”

Six grunted and stowed Ratslayer and slid down the cliff to the wall. Boone boosted her up to the top of the fence and she pulled him up and they both entered the camp, guns drawn. They carefully started to scout.

Even over the din of combat the slow clapping of metal gauntlets rang clear. Six turned to see a very large man in golden heavy armour walking toward them. He wore a golden horned helmet and had a massive sword on his back.

Six now stood before the legate with Boone standing ready beside her.


	81. Chapter 80: Where Angels Fear to Tread

# Chapter 80: Where Angels Fear to Tread

 

“And who are you to come before me... you bear the insignia of the Bear, yet you do not wear it as a soldier of the West wears it.” Lanius greeted through the mask in a low and menacing voice.

“Wait, wait, wait! Maybe you're willing to listen to reason.” Six said quickly.

“Six?!” Boone barely choked out.

“I see you fight with words, like all beneath the flag of the bear. Let us hope your skill with weapons proves greater.”

“This battle is decided! That’s why I’m here!”

“So you seek quarter? Terms of surrender?” Lanius mocked. “Our roads into NCR are hung with the bodies of those who attempted to negotiate with us. Save your speeches, we will take Hoover Dam and move forward until our feet crush the setting sun beneath them.”

“Move forward?” Six snorted. “The Legion spent _years_ trying to take Hoover Dam.”

Lanius growled. “Hoover Dam has never seen the massed strength of the East. Only Legates such as Graham... who deserved the fire Caesar blessed him with. Now I am here, to make markers of your people as the Legion carves its way West.”

“And then what of the East?”

“You speak in circles - what of the East? I _am_ the East, and I will prove it this day!” Lanius roared angrily.

“If you need all the East to crush the West...” Six hummed.

“The victory here shall be swift. Our forces shall take the Dam, secure it, then build a road west on the bodies of the NCR. The East will hold. Once across the Colorado, nothing to rival Hoover Dam remains.”

“Well... except Vegas.”

“Vegas will fall.”

“Really? I hope you're not counting on the Omertas to help you.”

Lanius hesitated a moment. “I count on no one.”

“Good, because the Omertas' plan was stopped, Vegas is as strong as ever.”

“A plan by Vulpes... treachery is a weapon that one should never rely on. I can only hope that the Omertas died when their treachery was exposed, to have the plan succeed only would have sullied the Legion. It does not matter, victory shall be ours, it shall be swift, and it will be honest, purchased with blood.

“There’s something you’re missing, Lanius. It is not the strength of the West that will slow you, it is their weakness.” Six snickered.

“Your weakness? You seek to thwart me by claiming the Legion is too strong for you?”

“NCR's weakness is its size - it'll take your entire army to hold the West.”

“That does not mean we would not succeed.”

“Maybe. Eventually - but moving your whole army West means losing the East. You can't hold both.”

“The East was a hard-fought campaign. Even now, Caesar drew too much of the Legion's blood needed there for... this. Hoover Dam is but a place. I will not have it be the gravestone of the Legion - whether quickly, or as you describe, slowly... by attrition.”

“There is victory in wisdom, Legate.”

“As for wisdom... there is wisdom in your words, _woman_ of the West. Know that I shall return East. I shall not remain there forever. On that day, the strength of the bear shall be tested. If the West is one day filled with ones such as you, perhaps it shall be a worthy fight, indeed.”

“If you feel that war matters to you that much, perhaps you would see differently in time.” Six shrugged.

“War would have tested your people. Broken the weak with its violence, yet allowing the strong to arise. Violence gave you that strength, awakened you. I can see it upon your face, where two bullets left their mark. Perhaps it is fortunate Vulpes was not here to hear your words… something tells me you would prove more than his match. Until the day when our armies meet again NCR, I shall await you on the battlefield.”

“No.” Six said sharply.

“What?” Boone and Lanius said in unison.

“We are still going to fight. I just wanted you to know how badly you’ve already lost this.”

“So be it.” Lanius growled and drew his great sword. Six and Boone fired in unison but neither bullet pierced Lanius’s heavy armour. Neither did the bullets manage to stagger him, even the .308. Lanius charged  with his sword ready and Six was astonished that a man that big could move so quickly. Before she could think to react, Boone shoved her aside. Boone managed to dodge the first swing and reposition to fire a second shot. The shot hit Lanius’s helmet but again, it didn’t faze him. Lanius went to swing again but Six unload Ratslayer into his back. Lanius’s second of hesitation gave Boone enough time to get clear. Lanius then turned to face Six. Six took an involuntary step back as Lanius charged. As she stepped she tripped over her own feet and landed on her back. She barely had enough time to raise Ratslayer above her in both hands. Six heard a gunshot, then Lanius brought down his great sword on Ratslayer. Three things cracked under the force of the blow; Ratslayer’s scope, Ratslayer’s stock and Six’s non Pip-Boy clad left forearm. Before Lanuis could swing again he was hit in the side of the helmet with the stock of a sniper rifle. Lanius turned to lash out at Boone with one arm and Six dumped the great sword off the her left so she could scramble to her feet. With both hands on the barrel of Ratslayer, Six swung as hard as she could and hit Lanius’s single hand that was holding the sword, causing him to lose his grip but shattering Ratslayer’s stock. But Six was now too close and Lanius brought his arm back around and sucker punched Six across the jaw. Six hit the ground, hard. She kicked out at Lanius but the kick did nothing except leave her open to Lanius stomping on her shin. Six only felt two of the kicks to her midsection before her vision started to blur.

Boone drew his knife and charged at Lanius who was relentlessly kicking his partner. He aimed the knife for the seam in Lanius’s armour. He wasn’t prepared for how quickly Lanius turned around and he could do little to stop Lanius from grabbing his right forearm. With a heavy grunt Lanius pulled Boone toward him and kicked him in the chest. Boone had the wind knocked out of him and lost his grip on his knife as he stagger back, barely able to keep his footing. He didn’t even see the sweep kick that took his feet out from under him. He landed hard on his back and gasped for air. Lanius looked between both downed snipers. Then he picked up Boone’s rifle in both hands, one on the barrel, one on the stock. With a single, massive exertion, Boone watched the barrel bend about 15 degrees. Lanius threw the rifle aside and stalked toward Boone. Boone couldn’t get up; he was pretty sure his leg was broken and probably a few ribs.

“I’ll deal with you later.” Lanius growled as he bent and grabbed Boone’s wrist. Boone tried to struggle as Lanius dragged him toward one of the tents and pulled something out of his armour. A moment later, one of Boone’s hands was handcuffed to one of the tent poles. Lanius then stalked back toward Six. He stood over her crumpled form. “Stand, courier. Face your death with honor.”

Boone saw Six twitch and slowly shift to stand. She pushed herself to her feet, standing mostly on one leg. “Six!” He tried to yell only to cough instead.

“Your bravery knows no bounds. I will give you a quick death. One befitting a warrior of your caliber.” Boone saw Lanius reach out and put both his massive hands around Six’s throat. Boone managed to sit up and start to wrestle with the handcuffs. He pulled with all his waning strength, trying to dislodge the tent pole. He saw Lanius start to squeeze. Six’s hands shot up to grab at the legate’s hands, even with the broken arm.

“Six!” Boone yelled. “You bastard! Let her go!”

“Wait your turn, sniper.” Lanius threatened as he slowly lifted Six’s feet off the ground. He lifted her a foot off the ground as he squeezed. Six’s hands tried to fight the legate’s but she couldn’t make him budge. Boone saw her try to kick the Legate but the blows were weak and ineffective. Suddenly he saw her body tense and both her hands went behind her back. He saw her reach into a pouch on her belt. Boone knew what was in that pouch.

“Six! No!” Boone yelled, as he watched her pull the frag grenade out of the pouch and pull the pin. He managed to get to his feet. He pulled against the tent pole with all his strength, feeling the rough metal handcuffs cut into his wrists. He saw Six reach out ahead of her and she just managed to get her fingers into the collar of Lanius’s breastplate. Then she pulled the breastplate toward her and slam dunked the frag grenade into his armour.

“What?!” Was Lanius’s last word. Six only barely got her arms in front of her face as the blast went off. Boone watched as the two were blown apart by the blast. Six flew a few feet before landing on her back. What was left of Lanius flew almost as far in the opposite direction.

“ _Six_!” Boone yelled with visceral rage as he finally managed to pull the tent pole free from the ground. He quickly slid the cuff off the pole and took a step toward Six. His broken leg immediately gave out and he fell into the sand. Undeterred, Boone crawled the ten feet to his partner. “Six!” He shouted when he finally reached her. She wasn’t moving and it didn’t look like she was breathing. “No! No! _No_!” He muttered in terror as he reached out to check her pulse. He could hear his own panicked heartbeat in his ears but he couldn’t find a pulse with his fingers. He tried again. Nothing.

“Medic.” Boone finally said quietly. “ _Medic_!” He yelled a second time at the top of his lungs. Boone knew CPR; it was taught to all NCR soldiers. But he had never done it before. Carefully and with shaking hands he tipped Six’s head back and opened her mouth and plugged her nose. He tried to breathe into her lungs, but the air wouldn’t go anywhere. He sat back up when he realized Lanius must have crushed her throat. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know if there was anything that _could_ be done. He didn’t want to believe it. He couldn’t believe it. _If she dies…_ He thought to himself.

Boone heard a sound from the direction of the dam. He glanced over through teary eyes only out of sheer reflex. The main gate to the Legion camp had been thrown open and a dozen veteran Rangers stood in its place.

“Secure the camp!” Someone yelled and the Rangers fanned out. Behind them were more soldiers and several rushed toward Boone.

“Sir! Are you alright?” One soldier shouted to Boone as he knelt in the sand beside him.

“Help _her_!” He pleaded.

“They are sir. Trust me. I need you to focus on me sir.”

Boone focused past his medic and on the other medics working on Six.

“Can’t get an airway.” One said.

“Intubate?” The other offered.

“Too much damage.”

“Trach?”

“Only option.”

“Sir! Focus on me!” Boone ignored him.

“How are they?” A voice of authority demanded from behind Boone.

“I think he’s in shock, sir.”

“And her?”

“We need to get her into surgery, _fast_.” One of Six’s medics said. A moment later a stretcher arrived nearby. Boone watched as Six was moved onto the stretcher and the stretcher was picked up.

“I have to go with her!” He demanded. He tried to stand, forgetting about his leg. When he staggered his medic caught him.

“Easy, sir.” Another soldier came over and both helped Boone to his feet. They then proceeded to help him walk behind the stretcher. They walked over the dam and back to the West. Boone barely noticed that the NCR had total control of the dam and that most soldiers stopped what they were doing to watch them pass. They finally reached the west side and the area that had been designated for wounded troops. The two carrying Six carried her into a tent. The man with authority spoke to one of Six’s medics.

“How is she?” The general asked.

“She’s bad, sir.”

“How bad?” The general asked gravely. The medic just shook his head.

“No.” Boone said firmly. “I _need_ to see her. I _need_ to make sure she’s ok.” Boone pleaded.

“Sergeant, we’re doing everything we can.” Oliver said calmly. “Just calm down and let the doctors work.”

Despite knowing this was the best care Six was likely to get, Boone wasn’t convinced. It was _his_ job to watch her back. He wouldn’t leave her alone. He couldn’t. “Let me see her!” He growled.

“The doctor’s need time to work.” The general tried.

“Six!” Boone yelled and pulled away from the men supporting him to lurch toward the tent.

“Sir, like I said, he’s in shock.” One of the people supporting Boone said as he held a firm grasp on Boone.

He heard the general sigh. “Knock him out.”

“Yes sir.”

“Six!” Boone shouted again. He barely felt the prick in his arm. The drugs hit him fast. “Six.” He said before he passed out.


	82. Chapter 81: An Evening Prayer

# Chapter 81: An Evening Prayer

 

Boone woke up confused but it didn’t take long for the fog to clear. He opened his eyes and saw a familiar tent above him. He needed to find Six. He tried to sit up.

“Don’t even think about it!” He heard a stern female voice from beside him as he felt a hand on his chest. Him pushing against the hand caused enough pain that Boone had to relax and lay back.

“Where is she?” Boone demanded.

“The docs are still working.” Betsy said sadly.

“I need to see her.” Boone seethed.

“You know you can’t. Not until they’re finished.”

Boone glared at Betsy. “How is she?”

“We don’t know.”

Boone tried to sit up again only to have Betsy hold him down again.

“I got orders to keep you here. By any means necessary.” Betsy said shaking her head. “Don’t make me have them knock you out again.”

Boone glared at Betsy but relaxed and laid back. “What are you doing here?” Boone asked after a few minutes.

“Killing the legate broke the Legion and they went into full retreat. First Recon did what we could but the Rangers are leading the push in the East. The rest of the army is licking its wounds and securing our foothold. Spades and I got caught by some injured legionaries when we tried to push East. We’re fine but Spades needed a bunch of stitches. Command has decided to let the Rangers work and send support in a few days.” Betsy explained.

“But why are _you_ _here_?” Boone asked again.

“Apparently you caused quite the commotion. The general figured someone you knew might be able to keep you calm.”

“How long?” Boone asked.

“All night.” Betsy said sadly.

“All _night_?! I _need_ to see her.” Boone tried again.

“Right _now_ you need to sit tight. You didn’t come out of that fight unscathed, you know.” Boone looked down and saw the bandages around his chest Betsy was alluding to.

“How bad?” He asked.

“Couple of broken ribs, broken leg, broken collar bone. As well as the treated bullet hole in your arm.”

Boone let his head fall back to the pillow. He tried not to fall asleep but was unsuccessful.

“Is he awake?” A voice Boone recognized asked.

“No.” Betsy said.

“Yes.” Boone said at the same time.

“Just got word the doc’s almost done. Thought you’d wanna be there for the briefing.” Major Dahtri said from the tent door.

Boone sat up. Betsy didn’t stop him this time. He shifted and put his legs over the edge of the cot, noticing one was splinted. He stood up and wobbled. Betsy grabbed his arm and with surprising gentleness put it around her shoulders.

With Boone supported by Betsy, the trio made their way to what was obviously the surgical tent. There were a few soldiers waiting around it and a doctor was washing blood off his hands. By the time the doctor finished, Boone, Betsy and Dhatri arrived.

“You her partner?” The doctor asked.

“Yes.” Boone said shortly.

“I won’t sugar coat it. She is _not_ in good shape.” He began. “ Let’s see. Starting from the top?” The doctor started counting off on his fingers. “Concussion. Fractured orbital bone. Ruptured ear drums. Dislocated jaw. Crushed trachea. Broken collarbone. Three broken ribs, two fractured. One broken rib punctured a lung and another lacerated her liver. Broken forearm.  Broken shin.” The doctor listed. Boone swallowed hard.

“The worst of the injuries are the concussive damage and the crushed trachea. The concussive damage has caused bruising and hemorrhaging in many organs. The crushed trachea was a serious problem but we managed to open her airway and she is breathing on her own. There is however potential for permanent damage.”

“If it hasn’t dawned on you yet, these are grievous injuries. It’s a credit to that medics that she even made it to the operating table. Once she got here we almost lost her, twice. We’ve gone to the extreme with Stimpak use and they’re barely holding her together. Her body is failing as fast as the Stimpaks can heal it. We’ve done all we can. Whether she survives or not is all up to her. Tonight will be critically important. If you have anything you’d like to say to her, I’d do it now.”

Betsy felt when Boone’s knee nearly gave out. He had to swallow several times before he was able to speak. “Can I see her?” He choked out.

“Yes but I should warn you, she doesn’t look good.” Boone nodded jerkily to the doctor and pulled his arm off Betsy’s shoulders.

“Boone…” Betsy began.

Boone didn’t respond and limped toward the tent. He stopped in the doorway, staring. There was Six, his partner, his friend and the woman he loved laying deathly still on a cot. A sheet covered her up to her chest with her arms above the sheet. He face was covered in bruises as was her throat. One arm was splinted and he was surprised to see her Pip-boy was missing. Her First Recon beret was also missing. She was hooked up to a few different IVs and wore and oxygen mask. He took the tentative steps required to reach her bedside. As he stood, staring down at her ashen face, his knees gave out and he fell to his knees. Even though the jolt of the fall should have hurt his broken ribs, he felt nothing. He was completely numb. Gently he took her seemingly tiny and frail hand in his. Then slowly and gently he lowered his forehead to the bed beside her hand. He knew he was in a busy army camp. He knew people expected him to be an emotionless killer. He knew he didn’t deserve her. He _knew_ he couldn’t do this _again_. He closed his eyes and didn’t bother to try and stop the tears.

“You’re Boone, right?” A female voice asked from the doorway of the tent some time later. Boone didn’t answer or even look up. The woman sighed and he heard footsteps. A moment later a nurse stood over him. “The Courier, she…” The nurse hesitated. “We found this in her armor. It’s addressed to ‘Boone’.”

Boone finally lifted his head and looked up at the nurse. He was certain she could tell that he’d been crying. She was holding out a folded piece of paper. Boone knew exactly what it was. He’d written a similar letter once. He reached up to take it; willing his hand steady. He took the letter carefully, nodding his thanks when his voice failed him. The nurse gave him a sad smile and left him alone again.

Boone looked at the letter in his hand. Great care had been taken to write his name neatly on it. Should he read it? Six wasn’t dead. Ideally he’d _never_ read this letter. He didn’t even know she’d written it. He shouldn’t read it but, as usual, he needed her help to make it through this. He flipped the letter open, as he had done so many times before with the one he’d written for Carla.

**Craig,**

**If you’re reading this, I didn’t survive the battle… and you did. I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now. If I’d known this is how it would end when we first met in Novac, would I still have invited you along, knowing it would break your heart, again? Selfishly, I would. I would give _anything_ to do it _all_ again.**

**I never meant to leave you alone. I tried. I tried _so_ hard to stay with you. Because there’s no place I’d rather be. But in the end, I bit off more than I could chew, didn’t I? I always do that. And you’ve always been there to save me. I know you did everything you could this time. It is NOT your fault. I know you’re thinking that right now. Please don’t blame yourself.**

**I have two last requests:**

**1: Bury me in Goodsprings. It seems fitting and Nicole already has a grave there.**

**2: I want you to reenlist. Not immediately (unless you want to), but eventually. You have good friends in First Recon. Friends who will help you keep living. And the army will give you a purpose while you work through your grief.**

**I have to go now. It’s almost dawn and you’ll wake up soon.**

**I love you and I’ll miss you,**

**Courier Six**

Boone could barely breath. Six had written this letter for the sole purpose of helping _him_ through this very moment. Boone collapsed on his butt in the dirt beside Six’s cot. He’d already cried for, he didn’t know how long. It was dark out now and he could see the flicker of a campfire through the door. He sat beside the bed, with Six’s hand in his and tried not to think.

“I heard the news.” A deep male voice said from the doorway. Boone knew the voice. If he cared at all he would have gotten up and saluted. He didn’t move. “That Courier is something else. She’s done more for the NCR than anyone since the Vault Dweller rescued President Tandi.” That was high praise, Boone knew. The Vault Dweller was a legend. Not only for saving the village that would become the NCR but for dozens of other good deeds around California. “You should know,” The general continued. “You and the Courier have both been nominated for the Golden Branch.”

The Golden Branch? That was the highest honour the NCR bestowed on its citizens. “She’s not a citizen.” Boone said hoarsely from where he sat.

“Then she’ll be given honorary citizenship as well.” The general explained. “I just wanted to tell you the news. I’ll leave you be.”

“Why did you wait?” Boone shot back before the general could leave.

“What?”

“At the legate’s camp. Six and I fought the legate alone. We thought we were the only ones far enough forward. But when I called for a medic, you and your rangers appeared almost instantly.”

“We had only just arrived. If only we’d gotten there sooner.” The general said shaking his head.

General Wait-and-See. Boone thought to himself. The bastard probably stood by and let him and Six deal with the legate. Boone accidently crumpled the letter in his hand in his rage. “Was there anything else, _general_?” Boone asked with distaste.

The general shook his head and disappeared from the doorway. Boone sighed heavily and momentarily removed his hand from Six’s in order to smooth out the crumpled letter.

Boone wasn’t sure how long he sat there, beside Six’s cot. He was vaguely aware of doctors and nurses coming and going and at some point someone had left dinner for him on a nearby chair. He just sat there; motionlessly. Hoping to see those amber eyes one more time.

Boone’s thoughts grew darker as the night wore on. The shred of hope he was clinging to seemed to get smaller and smaller and eventually he started considering what his life would be like without Six.

“Don’t know if I can do it, Six.” He said quietly. “I’ll make sure you get a proper burial in Goodsprings; complete with full military honours.” He choked.  “But I don’t think I can go on after that. Don’t think I want to try.” Boone thought for a moment. “Would you mind if I was buried beside you? No, I don’t think you would. You’d be mad though. Mad I gave up. Could you ever forgive me for that?” A slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “You always forgive me.” Boone sighed. “I won’t make you wait too long.”


	83. Chapter 82: The Wonder of You

# Chapter 82: The Wonder of You

 

Six knew when she woke something was wrong. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t even open her eyes. _Everything_ hurt. She lay there for a while, thinking. She remembered everything. Well, everything up until the blast. Finally she had enough energy to open her eyes. The tent she recognized; NCR standard issue. She was alive then. Carefully, she looked around. She looked down and saw a very familiar shade of red near her hand. Upon realizing Boone was there, she noticed that the hand on that side was significantly warmer than the one on the other side. She looked beneath the beret and saw he was fast asleep, his head on its side, facing her. Six considered he’d probably be angry that he fell asleep. But then she considered she had no idea how long she’d be unconscious. She decided she better wake him and went to speak. Trying to speak resulted in extreme pain as well as an odd stiff sensation. She remembered what Lanius had done. Perhaps he left lasting damage. Rather than try to speak, Six gently took her warm hand out of Boone’s and brought it up to cup his cheek. Gently she rubbed at his cheek with her thumb. She saw his brow furrow at the disturbance. Eventually, those emerald eyes she loved opened and met hers.

“Six?” He said groggily. “Six!” He said again when his eyes met hers.

Six managed to raise one corner of her mouth in reply. Six could see Boone was obviously restraining himself in that he moved very slowly when he lifted his head from the bed. Gently, and with infinite care, he placed his own hand over the one on his cheek. Six was glad when he took her hand as she barely had the energy to keep it there. Six’s eyes started to drift closed and her arm felt heavy.

“Six! Don’t you dare fall asleep on me!” Boone said roughly. “Doctor!” He called at the top of his lungs. “Stay with me, ok?” He said quietly and earnestly as he supported her hand. “I thought I’d lost you.” He choked out.  Six managed to open her eyes again.

A few seconds later, the same doctor as before rushed into the tent. “Well, I’ll be damned! Miracles _do_ happen.” He said from the doorway. He then walked in and around to the other side of the cot where he knelt and took her pulse. “So what happen?” The doctor asked as he checked her eyes. “Heaven decide they could spare an angel for the Mojave a little while longer?” He smiled at Six. Then the smile dropped from his face. “You can’t speak, can you?” He asked much more seriously.

“What?!” Boone asked in surprise.

Six couldn’t speak to reply to the doctor and she didn’t have the strength to shake her head. All she could do was sigh.

“I was worried about this.” The doctor said shaking his head. “The damage to your throat was extensive. We did what we could but there was bound to be scaring.

“It’ll get better, right?” Boone asked hopefully, not taking his eyes off the barely open and barely focused eyes of his partner.

The doctor shrugged. “Maybe. It’s hard to say. But for now there’s other things to be concerned with. She needs sleep and time to heal.” He glared at Boone. “You _both_ do. If I have them bring another cot in here, will you _please_ get some sleep?”

Boone looked down at Six, whose eyes had slipped closed. “Fine.”

The doctor nodded and stood up. His eyes fell on the untouched food on the nearby chair. “And for Christ’s sake, eat something!”

A few minutes after the doctor left, a pair of grunts carried in a cot and set it beside Six’s. Both grunts had huge smiles on their faces and they saluted before they left. Boone laid down and fell asleep almost instantly, her hand in his.

Boone had no idea what time it was when he woke up. He didn’t even know what _day_ it was. But he didn’t _care_. The only thing that mattered to him was that when he gently squeezed the hand in his, it gently squeezed back.

“Six.” He smiled without opening his eyes. He finally opened his eyes and was met with those gorgeous amber eyes he adored. He didn’t know how long he spent just staring at her, smiling. She did the same for a long while, until eventually she cocked her head to the side. Boone knew her well enough to know she was questioning him. “I thought I’d lost you.” He answered and Six smiled softly in return.

A while later the same doctor came in. “Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauties!” He greeted happily.

“Morning, doc.” Boone said as he sat up. Six raised a hand in greeting.

The doctor set to work checking Boone over first. He was able to remove the leg splint and the bandages from his arm. He then applied a Stimpak to Boone’s chest. As he worked, Six questioned his actions.

“I don’t know what you want, Courier.” The doctor shook his head sadly. Six wasn’t able to fully mime out her question, lying in the cot as she was.

“She probably wants to know how badly I’m hurt.” Boone assumed. Six snapped her fingers and pointed happily at Boone. The doctor proceeded to go over Boone’s injuries then he listed off her own as he checked them.

“You got a long way to go, miss.” The doctor said sadly. “And you’re going to have to do a lot of it without stims.”

Six nodded in understanding but Boone was confused. “What? Why?”

“The body can only take so much, so fast. What she needs now is _time_.”

Boone grunted an acknowledgement. When the doctor was done checking over Six he left them alone again.

Six looked at Boone and tapped the top of her head.

“I don’t know where it is.” Boone said and glanced around the tent. Off to the edge of the tent he saw a pile of familiar armour. He got up and walked over to it. A quick sort through showed it was both their gear. Inside her armoured vest, he found her beret, neatly folded. He headed back and passed it to Six who lit up happily and put it on her head. Looking at him again she tapped her shoulder where Ratslayer should be.

“I don’t know.” Boone said sadly. He then went on to explain what happened and how they’d been whisked out of the legate’s camp. Six nodded her understanding. She also noticed something was wrong. Boone wasn’t making eye contact with her. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward her. She then gave him that look of infinite understanding he saw so often.

Boone sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out her note, the one that was only to be read in the event of her death. “I read it.” He said, feeling guilty for not believing Six would survive. He didn’t make eye contact. Six was still for a moment, then she patted the bed beside her. Boone took the hint and sat down. She gently took the letter from his hand and pointed to the line above her name. The one that said I love you. Six then struggled to sit up.

“You probably shouldn’t-“ Six’s glare cut him off. Boone sighed and helped her sit up. Six leaned against Boone. They sat for a while until Six’s grumbling stomach interrupted them. A significant amount of food had piled up on the nearby chair in the past few days and Boone handed some to Six. When they were finished, Six pointed to herself and Boone and then pointed to the door.

“You want to leave? Why?” Boone asked. “The doc said you need rest.” Six raised her hand above her eyes in a lookout gesture.

“You want to see what’s going on?” Boone asked. Six nodded.

“And if I say no?” Boone tried. Six pouted.

“Fine.” Boone relented, shaking his head, then he smirked. “But you gotta put some clothes on first.” Six looked down at herself and realized she was in her underclothes. She blushed and swatted at Boone’s shoulder. A short while later and with Boone’s help Six was dressed in her usually loose pants and tank top. She also reequipped her Pip-Boy which was in the pile of their belongings. She then went to stand.

“No.” Boone said sternly. Six cocked her head in confusion. Boone reached out and lifted Six into his arms. Six blushed again. With Six in his arms, they headed out of the tent.

Six had to shield her eyes against the bright Mojave sun. After a few seconds she could see again and saw that the area around their tent had be turned into a large camp. There were dozens of tents in various sizes and lots of people running around, moving supplies and doing who knows what. Six saw some injured troopers nearby but there weren’t very many.

“Hey! Courier!” Six heard shouted from somewhere. The shout was followed by a murmur through the crowds of people. Within a few seconds, everyone nearby had stopped what they were doing and turned to look in their direction. The wave of silence spread and Six saw people who were far away running closer. This was, by far, the most soldiers Six had even seen at one time and they were all staring at her in awe. Six tried to hide the growing blush on her face.

“Three cheers for the Angel of the Mojave!” Six endured the cheers with a smile and a blush.

“Alright! Alright! Back to work, everyone!” Six knew that scornful voice. She looked around and saw Colonel Moore shoving grunts to get them moving. Boone stepped off to the side and sat Six down on a large crate.

“NCR sure hit the jackpot by findin’ ya.” Six saw a familiar veteran Ranger standing off to the side with his helmet under his arm. Six proceeded to vigorously point at Boone.

Lexington laughed. “Ya didn’t do it alone. I know. I know.” He looked off toward the dam. “What will tha Angel of the Mojave do now that she’s killed the Monsta of the East?” Six tapped her throat and gently shook her head.

“She can’t speak.” Boone answered for her.

“Ah. So tha rumors are true. Tha Legate took her voice.” Lexington said sadly. Six nodded. “Shame. But I think ya’ll managed. I do have some bad news for ya but I also have some good. Bad news first. My boys cleaned up the legate’s camp after ya were taken away.” Lexington reached into a bag Six hadn’t noticed. He pulled out what was left of Ratslayer. “They found this.”

Six gently took what was left of Ratslayer with a grimace. The stock was gone, shattered into a million pieces, the barrel was bent and the scope was totally destroyed. Even the receiver looked too damaged to be salvaged.

“My boys also found a sniper rifle damaged beyond repair.” He added, glancing over to Boone. “On ta tha good news. With Lanius dead his gear goes ta ya by rights. Tha NCR is compin’ at tha bit to get their hands on that gear. I wanted ta know if there was anything of his you wanted before I hand it over.”

Six considered for a moment. Then tapped her head with her finger.

“The helmet?” Lexington laughed with a nod. “I’ll see that it gets ta ya.”

Six found she was tiring very quickly and the pain in her chest was becoming too much to just ignore. Six leaned forward enough to tap the Ranger’s armour, then she tapped her chest and finally she gave him a thumbs up.

“Armour? Courier? What?” The Ranger asked.

“I think she wants to thank you for the armour.” Boone explained.

Six nodded, then she yawned and put both hands, palms together beside her head.

The ranger chuckled. “I think you’ve earned it. Stay safe, you two.” Lexington finished and nodded a farewell.

Boone proceeded to carry Six back into the tent. “Get some sleep.” He said as he walked. “The world will survived without you for a little while.” Boone looked down at Six before he laid her down on the bed. He saw she was already asleep. He smiled and carefully laid her down and pulled the blanket over her.


	84. Chapter 83: True Love Travels on a Gravel Road

# Chapter 83: True Love Travels on a Gravel Road

 

The next morning Six was well enough to stand. She still looked like hell. One side of her face and jaw was still black with bruises, as was her forearm that she broke. Her throat also still bore the bruises inflicted by Lanius. She knew she didn’t look good and she felt as bad as she look, but she didn’t comment on it. She pointed toward the Strip for the third time.

“I told you; no.” Boone said sternly. “We’re waiting until you’re better. You can’t walk that far.” Boone had been having this one sided argument with Six all morning. Six sat down on a crate defiantly and crossed her arms. Boone didn’t know what else to say. He was just about to propose some sort of compromise when he heard  someone sprinting their way.

“Courier!” The winded private yelled as he ran. He finally got to them and stopped to catch his breath. “Word is.” He panted. “You’re looking for. A way to the Strip.”

Six stood up and nodded carefully.

“There’s a bunch of equipment heading to McCarran soon. On a couple of _trucks_.” The private said with a grin. “I’m sure they wouldn’t mind giving you a ride.”

Six’s eyes lit up and she matched his grin. She looked over at Boone.

“Fine.” He submitted. “I’ll get our stuff.”

Ten minutes later Six was standing before the first functioning trucks she’d ever seen. They were large, military vehicles but they were silent. Six looked for a gas tank but didn’t see one. They must be atomic powered. She looked at Boone excitedly.

“I heard we had some precious cargo.” Someone said from behind her. “But I didn’t think it’d be you two.” The soldier laughed. “Lieutenant Mathias.” The soldier said as he shook their hands. “Now, _usually_ I ride shotgun but I’m thinking you’ve earned a little special treatment.” He said with a smile. “Grab the seat beside the driver in the chaser.” He glanced at Boone. “I’d love to let you both travel in style but we need a gunner riding shotgun in the lead, just in case.”

“I know.” Boone acknowledged.

“If you don’t mind riding in the rear, you’re welcome to tag alone.”

Six looked at Boone worriedly.

“It’s fine, Six. This is _my_ first time traveling by truck.” Boone assured with a half-smile.

Six nodded and headed to the second truck. She felt weird. She wasn’t wearing any armour and Ratslayer wasn’t over her shoulder. She also didn’t have her pack, since Boone refused to let her carry it. She was simply dressed in dark cargo pants and a light tank top. She did have Lucky with her, strapped to her thigh as usual and her gunbelt with extra ammo. She got to the door and pulled it open. Gingerly, she grabbed the grab bar and heaved herself up into the seat.

“Holy shit!” The driver said in shock when Six got settled. Six pulled the door closed and looked over at the driver. “You’re the Courier! You killed…” The driver trailed off. “I mean…” He cleared his throat loudly. “Hello, miss. Joining us for the trip to McCarran?” Six nodded gingerly. “Excellent! Just sit back and relax and we’ll be there in no time.”

Six relaxed back in the seat and watched the lead truck pull out. A moment later her truck lurched to life and headed off. The trip was a mixture of awe and pain for Six. Awe at traveling so quickly through the desert and pain at the bumpy ride. After only half an hour, they pulled up near the gates to Freeside.

“I take it this is your stop miss?” The driver asked. Six nodded and found the latch to open the door. The ground looked very far away and she hesitated for a moment. It was just long enough for Boone to show up. With a knowing smile he offered her a hand down. Mathias was with Boone.

“Stay safe you two.” He said with a wave as he hauled himself into the passenger seat.

As the trucks drove off, Six gave a big wave goodbye. Then she turned to the gate that Boone had forced open and headed into Freeside.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the little lady and the NCR.” One of the Kings Six recognized near the gate greeted as they entered. Six gave a wave in greeting. “Shit. Word was you nearly died at the dam. Seeing you here, I can see that’s true.” Six brought a hand up to her bruised face. “Heading to the Strip, I assume?” Six nodded. “I’ll walk with you. It’s the least the Kings can do to thank you for all your help.”

As they walked the King explained that Freeside, the Strip and McCarran had panicked during the battle. Luckily, between the NCR, the Kings and the securitrons, they had managed to keep the peace and avoid any serious problems.

“The King is eager to see you. I was supposed to send you his way when I saw you. But I’m thinking you need some time to recover.” The King laughed.

They were halfway across Freeside when Six stopped. Not only was she exhausted but she was also having trouble catching her breath. She involuntarily brought a hand up to her sore chest. When she started feeling dizzy, she quickly reached out for Boone’s shoulder.

Boone stopped when Six stopped and turned to look at her. He got worried when Six brought a hand up to her chest. When she reached out to him, he caught her hand and gently pulled it over his shoulders. Then he put his arm around her waist. “I told you so.” He whispered. Six gave him a tired smile.

“Shit, lady. Should you even be up and about?” The King asked with concern.

“No.” Boone answered. “She shouldn’t.”

Boone helped Six the rest of the way to the gate where they left their escort. Six didn’t even have the strength to give him a wave goodbye. Luckily, the Lucky 38 was just inside the gate to the Strip. They got to the stairs at the foot of their pseudo-home without being noticed by the crowd on the Strip. Six gave a heavy sigh as she looked up the stairs. A moment later she was in Boone arms. He carried her up the stairs and into the casino without a word and only put her down once they were in the elevator.

When they reached the presidential suite, Boone helped Six into her room. She barely had the energy to take off her weapons. She kicked off her boots and crawled into bed, still dressed.

“Get some sleep. I’ll be nearby.” Boone said quietly. Six was asleep in seconds.


	85. Chapter 84: Earth Angel

# Chapter 84: Earth Angel

 

A lot happened in the Mojave in the weeks it took Six to heal.

Six spent a lot of time with the NCR Ambassador to the Strip and other high profile visitors. Her first order of business was forging connections between the NCR and the Boomers, the Brotherhood and Jacobstown. The only time she left the Strip was to introduce the NCR representatives to the Boomers, and the NCR provided her a truck for the journey. Otherwise she did what she could to ease tensions between the NCR and the Brotherhood and she put Paladin Ramos in contact with Ambassador Crocker. Jacobstown was trickier. It took a while for Six to convince the NCR that the mutants were truly trying to live peacefully. Eventually she convinced them to at least attempt relations, and with the help of the mutant town guard she had met, she managed to at least get a non-aggression pact in the works.

With communications established throughout the Mojave, Six worked with the NCR to bolster the safety of the area. The NCR and the Mojave were still in negotiations on the details for making the Mojave a new state. Until a decision was reached it was determined the NCR Army would help secure the Mojave.

Another major job for Six was negotiating the handover of the Lucky 38 to the NCR. Six had decided early on that she and Boone would move into the penthouse since it had access to all of House’s technology. They turned over access to everything else to the NCR. The NCR then spent weeks preparing the casino for a soon to come grand opening.

Six also worked to set up the New Vegas council. It included the leaders of Gomorrah, The Tops and The Ultra-Lux, all of whom still owed Six big favours. It also included the NCR appointed leader of the Lucky 38, Ambassador Crocker, Sarah Weintraub from Vault 21, The King, Julie Frakas from the Followers, and Julie Garret from the Atomic Wrangler. The Council was already bringing good changes to the Strip and Freeside. A presidency was thrust toward Six more than once throughout her negotiations. Each time, she politely refused.

Six had to do all this by written word. Even after nearly a month of recovery her voice hadn’t returned. She got used to carrying a blank book and pencil with her and almost everyone knew she was now mute. Throughout her entire convalescence, Six was rarely alone. Boone remained by her side at all times, even through hours long meetings and debates.

Six returned to the Lucky 38’s penthouse after a long day of liaising. She stepped into the foyer and put her nearly full book on the entry table.

“Tired?” Boone asked from behind her. Six hadn’t even noticed she was hanging her head. She looked up to Boone and shook her head. Then she reconsidered and nodded. She picked up the book she’d just set down and threw it on the floor.

“Tired… of words?” Boone ventured. Six nodded.

Boone smiled at her. “Wait here.” He wondered off into one of the rooms in the penthouse, leaving Six confused behind him. After a minute he returned with what looked like a steel briefcase. He handed it to Six. Six took it and looked at him questioningly.

“Open it.” He prompted. Six looked at him and smiled as she took the case. She put it on the table and clicked open the latches. She then carefully opened the lid. Inside was a disassembled, highly customized hunting rifle. It was slightly smaller than the one Boone had used and was made of blackened metal with brass accents. The stock was hollow and had a complicated but robust shock absorption mechanism built into it. The receiver looked to be larger than 5.56mm but was built to be strong and light. The barrel was equipped with a silencer and a collapsible bipod. The scope was customized as well, though as it lay in the case she couldn’t tell how. With a gaping jaw Six looked back toward Boone.

“Custom commission from the Gun Runners.” Boone answered with another smile. Six smiled back at Boone then quickly picked up the case and took it to the kitchen table where she started assembling it. She had it assembled in only a few minutes. She picked it up off the table and held it up to her shoulder. It was deceptively light. Much lighter than she expected but still durable and only slightly bigger than Ratslayer, without being heavier. She looked at the scope and saw the button on its underside. Looking down the scope she hit the button and her sight went green with night vision in far better resolution than Ratslayer had had.

“You missed the best part.” Boone tipped the rifle in Six’s hands so she could see the far side. Carved along the receiver in elegant scrip and inlaid with gold were the words ‘Guardian Angel’. Six looked up at Boone with sparkling eyes and a huge smile.

“Ratslayer was beyond repair.” He said with a sad smile. “Angel gives you everything Ratslayer had plus a .308 receiver with mitigated recoil.” Holding Angel in one hand, Six pulled Boone into a big hug. When she eventually let go, she pointed to Angel and then to Boone.

“Where’s mine?” He assumed. “My old hunting rifle will do just fine.” Six vigorously shook her head, then she looked at the ceiling and tapped her chin. She silently chuckled to herself and grabbed her book off the floor. She gently put Angel down and flipped to a blank page in the book. She wrote down three words.

“The Last Thing?” Boone chuckled. “The last thing you never see. Alright. I’ll commission something for myself next time I visit Freeside.”

The next morning Six and Boone headed out of the Lucky 38 with the intention of taking a trip to see the Boomers. Six was eager to find out how things were going between the factions in the Mojave and the NCR. Before they got off the Lucky 38’s stairs, a private hustled up to greet them. This wasn’t an unusual occurrence anymore, people ambushing her early in the morning for one thing or another. This private looked familiar as well.

“Good morning, Courier. Sergeant.” The private said, saluting. Six gave a friendly wave. “Brigadier General Hsu has requested you visit him at your earliest convenience.” Six jumped up and down happily with her fists in the air. She had known a promotion was on the table for the colonels involved with Hoover Dam and the battle preparations. Initially, Hsu had been commended on his efforts and the promotion was to go to him. But he had downplayed his importance in everything and Colonel Moore was considered next. During her negotiations with the NCR, Six had extolled the virtues of Colonel Hsu every chance she got and had even gone so far as to insinuate she would prefer not to work with Colonel Moore. Apparently, the message had been heard loud and clear and Six was happy to hear the good news.

Six pulled her book off her belt and quickly wrote out her question for the private.

“What’s up?” The private read aloud. “Uh… I don’t really know. He just said to stress the importance of you getting out to McCarran as soon as possible.” Six nodded a reply and followed the Private back to the Monorail. Six felt infinitely more comfortable in her ranger armour, with her beret on her head, her pack on her back and her new rifle on her shoulder. She had been very eager to get some ‘wandering’ time in but this sounded important.

Six enjoyed the ride to McCarran as usual and headed straight to the general’s office.

“Courier, Sergeant. Brigadier General Hsu is eager to speak with you.” The private outside the general’s door greeted and opened the door for them.

“Courier, Sergeant.” Hsu greeted happily as they shook hands. “I’m glad you could make it so quickly. Please have a seat.” Six and Boone both took a seat and the general sat behind his desk. “As you are no doubt aware, our forces have spent the last few weeks kicking the Legion back east and securing the lands east of the Colorado. One of the first places we secured was the old forward camp; the one that you and First Recon wiped clean. When we got there, almost nothing had been touched. It was like the Legion didn’t think it was worth salvaging. Anyways, _we_ scavenged the place before we set up a ranger outpost where Caesar’s tent had been. Most of what we found was useless, but we did find two highly suspicious items. One was a howitzer.”

“A howitizer?!” Boone repeated in surprise.

“Yes. We can only assume it was going to be their trump card against our snipers. The howitzer was in perfect condition minus the firing mechanism. We are currently in negotiations with the Boomers to obtain a new firing mechanism so we can add the weapon to our own arsenal.”

“The second item will be of much more interest to you.” Hsu continued with a smile. “Inside the burned remains of Caesar’s tent was a slightly charred auto-doc.” Six gave Hsu a confused expression. “Ah, an auto-doc is basically a high tech robotic doctor that can treat almost any injury.” Six finally saw where this was going and pointed to her throat. “Exactly.” Hsu said with a nod. “With the help of the Followers and a little bit of scavenging we finally managed to get the thing up and running. After everything you’ve done for the NCR, it’s only right we do what we can to help you. Now I can’t guarantee it will work, old world tech is very hard to deal with sometimes, but if you want to try, it’s ready and waiting across the hall.”

Six gave the general a big smile and reached out to shake his hand again. Six and Boone headed across the hall.

“Are you sure about this?” Boone asked with concern. Six stopped him and looked at him questioningly. “It’s old world tech… working on your neck. We don’t know if it will help you or kill you.” Six considered carefully.

“There you are!” Six heard a raspy voice from beside the doorway they were aiming for. She immediately recognized the ghoul as being Keely. “Come on in and see our masterpiece.” Six looked back at Boone and squeezed him hand reassuringly. Together they followed Keely into the lab which was occupied by several doctors and a few mechanics. Beside the lab was another room that was empty except for a bed and what Six assumed was the auto-doc. “Whenever you’re ready.” Six took off her gear and handed it to Boone. She then headed into the room. Keely followed behind Six and Boone behind her. “Woah there, handsome. You gotta wait out here.”

“What? Why?” Boone said angrily.

“These auto-doc’s got a lot of arms and they like to flail them about, see?” Keely explained. “It’s dangerous for anyone but me and her to be in there.”

“Six…?” Boone asked worriedly. Six smiled at him and headed in. Keely shut the door behind them.

Boone tried to wait patiently but this was the scenario he hated the most. He could do nothing but sit and wait while his partner’s life might be on the line. Eventually he found himself pacing as he tried to ignore the sounds coming from the auto-doc room.

An hour passed. During which he snapped at the doctor and scientist who tried to assure him everything was fine. Halfway through the second hour he heard someone start coughing violently in the room.

“Bring some water!” He heard the raspy voice from inside over what he now guessed was Six coughing. He reached into his pack and pulled out his canteen as he barged in the door. Six was sitting on the bed, bent over coughing while Keely stood over her not sure what to do.

“Six!” Boone knelt beside Six and pushed the canteen into her hand. Six took it but couldn’t stop coughing enough to take a drink. After agonizing seconds, she found a moment and drank greedily. After several rounds of coughing then drinking, she finally stopped coughing. “What the hell did that thing do to her?!” Boone roared at Keely.

“It did exactly what it was supposed to do!” Keely defended.

“…cr…” The sound was almost inaudible.

“You could have killed her!” Boone roared.

“It’s just the Med-x wearing off!” Keely roared back. Boone went to yell back but a single word silenced him.

“Craig.” The voice was quiet, hoarse and raspy, but he recognized it.

“Six…?” He asked tentatively.

“I’m… alright.” Six answered after drinking more water. “It’s stiff… and… hard…”

“That’s understandable.” Keely began. “The auto-doc removed a lot of scar tissue and the muscles have probably atrophied after a month of disuse.”

“Get… better?” Six said roughly.

“It should.” Keely said smugly. “She should probably rest today, just in case.”

“Understood.” Boone nodded back.

After Six had sufficient time to catch her breath, she and Boone headed back to thank the Hsu. They were waiting in the mostly empty Monorail station when Six suddenly turned to Boone.

“Boone?” She said roughly.

“Yeah?” He replied turning toward her.

Six reached out and pulled him into a bear hug. With her head resting on his shoulder, she continued. “I love you. I’ve wanted to say that since I woke up after the fight with Lanius.”

Boone held her close. “I love you too, Six.”


	86. Chapter 85: All Shook Up

# Chapter 85: All Shook Up

 

Six stood tense but still at the top of the stairs leading into the Lucky 38. Even in her ranger armour and with her new rifle over her shoulder, she was nervous. She wanted to run away. The only thing that kept her rooted in place was the fact that she knew her partner standing beside her probably felt the same way.

There were _so_ many people gathered at the foot of the stairs. Soldiers; dozens, perhaps hundreds of grunts and a handful of officers, including General Hsu and Major Dhatri. First Recon was even down there. And civilians; most of the Strip had turned out for this. The rich, the poor and members of the casinos’ staff were waiting excitedly.

Six scanned the people at the top of the stairs with her; General Hsu and Ambassador Crocker were the only other people she knew. She had been introduced to the other twelve people but she couldn’t remember any of their names, only that they were all powerful people from the NCR.

Ambassador Crocker was currently addressing the crowd. He was talking about Six; telling the crowd of her many accomplishments and wondrous feats of heroism. Six was momentarily tempted to interrupt; they were forgetting that she didn’t do any of those things _alone_. But eventually he got around to mentioning Boone. Six tried to listen but her heart was beating so loudly in her chest it drowned out most of what he said.

“… President Kimball!” Six heard that loud and clear. One of the faces she didn’t recognized was apparently the president of the NCR. The last time she’d been close to him she hadn’t had a chance to get a good look, what with trying to prevent his assassination. The president stepped forward and spoke more about Six, comparing her to someone they called the Vault Dweller. She didn’t know who that was, she’d have to remember to ask Boone about it.

Eventually she was called forward and she took the few steps  required to stand by the president. He announced her and then spoke directly to her more quietly.

“I’m told I owe you my life.” Kimball said with a smirk.

“You don’t owe me anything.” Six said quickly. “Boone told me you’re the reason the NCR fought to hold the dam.”

“I doubt we would have been nearly as successful without you two.” He added. Then he went back to speaking loudly so the crowd could hear. “It is with great honour I bestow upon you, Courier Six, honourary citizenship in the New California Republic as well as the Golden Branch for exemplary service to the NCR and its people.” With this, he placed a medal around her neck and the crowd erupted in cheers. Then he turned to a person beside him and retrieved a second item he presented her. Six took the large leather sheath in both hands and briefly glanced at the roaring bear head on the pommel of the knife within it. After a moment she was prompted to step back and the process was repeated for Boone. Six heard the president tell Boone it was a damn shame they lost such a fine soldier. After a few moments, Boone was back beside her and the ceremony continued. Before long Six was beckoned up to the ribbon that hung between the main door to the Lucky 38.

“And without further ado.” The new NCR manager of the Lucky 38 announced. “It is with great pleasure I ask Courier Six to cut the ribbon and declare the Lucky 38 officially open to the public.” Six stepped forward and ignored the man who was holding scissors out to her. Instead she withdrew the knife she’d been given from its sheath. It was gorgeous; a blackened metal blade with the words ‘For Exemplary Service’ carved along the dull edge of the bowie knife and inlaid with gold. With one swing she cut the ribbon and they crowd cheered. The ceremony finished and everyone at the top of the stairs was ushered away. A moment later the crowd surged forward and some NCR soldiers kept the people in order as they rushed into the ‘new’ casino.

Six let out a breath when she was no longer the focus of attention. She glanced over at Boone who looked similarly relieved.

“More terrifying than Cottonwood Cove.” Six said with a grin.

“Almost.” Boone agreed.

Six and Boone spent the next half hour shaking hands and being congratulated by friends and strangers alike. Eventually most people dispersed and Six and Boone were left talking with Betsy and Sterling.

“Thought you might need this, Courier.” Betsy said as she held out a heavy gold chain to Six.

“What? Why?” Six asked confused.

“For the medal.”                  

“Oh, thanks!” Six took the chain and noticed a golden 5.56mm shell casing hung from it. She looked at Betsy questioningly.

“A reminder.” She said as she pulled her dog tags out from under her shirt to show that a .308 shell casing hung from the chain as well. “I mean we did have _so_ much gold.” Betsy laughed.

“Gold?” Six though hard. “From Caesar!” She realized.

“Yup. Don’t worry Boone, we didn’t forget you.” Betsy handed him and identical gold .308 shell casing.

“Thank you Betsy!” Six said happily.

“Don’t mention it.” Betsy laughed. “Think we’ll get VIP treatment for offing the old bastard?” She added as she headed off toward the casino.

“Have fun you guys!” Six called after them. Then she looked down at the chain and slipped it over her head. “I guess word can finally spread that First Recon was part of Operation Sic Semper Tyrannis.”

“Word’s already getting around.” Boone added.

“It is? Good. I felt bad taking all the credit.”

“Craig!” Six saw Boone jolt to attention at the shouted word. She also saw his jaw clench before he slowly turned around.

“Father.” He said roughly when he saw the master-sergeant stalking toward him.

Six swallowed hard as she looked at the man quickly approaching them with a slight limp. He was just a touch shorter than Boone and dressed in what Six knew was a dress uniform. Had he been in better shape, Charles Boone would have looked very similar to his son. They had similar facial features; the same striking jawline and cleft chin. The biggest difference between them was the looks on their faces. Whereas the younger usually wore a stoic look, the elder looked perpetually angry.

Finally he reached them and stood face to face with Boone, just a little bit closer than was socially acceptable. “It’s no Silver Star, but I guess it’s _something_.” Boone said nothing in response. Charles stared down Boone for a few seconds before  he turned his glare on Six. “So this is the little harlot that pulled you out of the military.” Six realized the master-sergeant likely had no idea what happened to Carla and to his son. Six didn’t know what to say. It didn’t matter though, because Boone quickly shifted and put himself between Charles and Six.

“Don’t you _dare_ call her that.” Boone growled.

“At ease, _sergeant_. Don’t forget your place.” Charles ground out with a smirk then glared at Six. “So, you seduced my boy out of the military so he could be your personal bodyguard. Smart. Not very pretty though, not even impressive in the chest department. So I guess you must be a damn good lay.”

“ _Father_.” Boone seethed in a rage usually reserved only for the Legion.

Charles rolled his eyes. “Oh, lighten up, Craig. You and I both know you won’t actually _do_ anything.” He looked back at Six. “How many officers did you have to sleep with to get honourary citizenship?”

Six saw that her partner was nearly shaking with rage. Before he could give into his father’s obvious goading, Six reached out and took his clenched right fist in her hands. It was enough to make Boone relax a bit and stop shaking.

“There a _reason_ you’re here?” Boone ground out.

“I’m here at General Oliver’s request. He thought I would like to see my only son receive his commendation. I only came because I wanted to see this Courier with my own eyes and I must say, I’m unimpressed.” Charles glared down at Six.

Six snickered loudly at the master-sergeant, realizing his glare was nothing compared to her partner’s. “It doesn’t matter if I’ve impressed _you_.” She began with a grin. “I _have_ impressed everyone who _matters_.” She let go of Boone’s hand for a moment to count off on her fingers. “Presidents, generals, casino owners, Brahmin Barons… Doesn’t that Heck Gunderson guy still owe us a favour?” Six asked as she glanced over at Boone.

The slightest of smiles tugged at the corner of Boone’s mouth. “He does.” He agreed.

“I’ve also impressed the person who matters _most_. And he’s impressed me.” Six said leaning her head on Boone’s shoulder. “So tell me, why should the opinion of one whiney little man matter to me?”

Charles’s brows drew down in anger. “What did you call me?” He snarled.

“I call it like I see it.” Six said with a shrug. “You…” Suddenly the hair on the back of her neck stood up and she trailed off. She knew this feeling; this anticipation. There was a threat nearby.

“You’re a disgrace to that armour _and_ that beret!” Charles spat but Six wasn’t listening. She scanned the crowds around her and sent quick glances toward the rooftops. “You _will_ listen when I talk to you, _goddammit_!” Charles took a step forward and reached out for Six’s shoulder but Boone knocked his hand down before her could reach her.

Six finally saw it. Among a group a gamblers a few feet behind Charles was a man standing at full attention, back straight with muscles tensed. He glanced toward Six and they made eye contact. Six recognized him. He’d tried to give her the Mark of Caesar. He must have seen the recognition in her eyes because he sprang into action.

Things happened very fast. The legionary drew his knife and knocked a gambler out of his way as he charged toward Six. Six reached for her pistol and Boone pulled his father out of Six’s way.

“What the hell-“ Charles began when he saw Six move.

“True to Cae-!” The legionary shouted as Six fired and cut him off. The bullet hit him in the head when he was barely a step from Boone’s father. The gory mess splattered everywhere, including all over Charles’s dress uniform.

The crowd panicked then with the civilians running for cover and the few armed soldiers scanning the area. The securitrons appeared a second later with weapons prepped and scanning the crowd. As the soldiers and securitrons calmed the crowd Six knelt beside the legionary.

“What the hell is going on?!” Hsu shouted as he jogged toward Six.

“This _bitch_ tried to kill me!” Charles shouted as he shook Boone’s hand off his shoulder.

“Six?” Boone asked as he stepped past his father to stand beside her.

“I recognized him.” Six said pensively as she stared at the body. “He tried to give me the Mark of Caesar after we killed Benny.”

“He was Legion?” Hsu asked when he stood beside Boone.

Six nodded. “Frumentarius, I think. When we met before he was mad I’d kill his boss, that fox guy.”

“Vulpes Inculta.” Boone provided.

Six made a noise of agreement. “Yeah, him.”

“He must have been biding his time.” Hsu said as he looked at the corpse.

“He probably got left behind.” Six said thoughtfully and then shook her head clear. She stood back up and turned to Boone. “Thanks for clearing the way, Boone.” She said with a smile. Boone let out a low chuckle before he went to speak but Charles cut him off.

“So that’s _it_?!”The master-sergeant roared. “This woman _murders_ a man in the middle of a crowd and gets away with it?!”

“Goddammit.” Six said shaking her head. “You’re still _here_? I thought you’d slither away after that. I’m fairly certain that _everyone_ , including _you_ , heard him yell ‘True to Caesar’. That means he’s Legion and the only good legionary is a _dead_ legionary. Or would you have preferred I let him kill you because he wouldn’t have stopped with _just_ me.”

Charles turned his attention from Six to Hsu. “General, I officially request that this woman be arrested for endangering the lives of NCR citizens, myself included, discharging a firearm into a crowded area, aiding and abetting escaped convicts from the NCRCF, interfering with the military chain of command, desecrating the body of a deceased NCR Ranger, impersonating an NCR soldier, colluding  with raiders and fraternizing with the Brotherhood of Steel!”

Six’s eyes went wide and her jaw dropped open as Charles listed off her ‘crimes’.

“Master-Sergeant… Boone?!” Hsu said in surprise after quickly scanning Charles’s uniform. He glanced between the two Boones, obviously seeing the similarities, before he continued. “These are serious charges. Do you have proof of any of these crimes?”

“All the proof is contained within various documents describing the Courier’s escapades that _you_ submitted to NCR high command.” Charles smirked.

Colonel Hsu rubbed wearily at his forehead. “You do realize if you continue down this path, your son will be considered a collaborator to these ‘crimes’?”

“I tried my best to raise him right, but apparently the Courier’s influence is stronger than mine.” Charles smirked.

“That’s enough!” Boone said angrily as he turned to face his father. “This is low, ever for _you_! Twisting all the good that we’ve… that _she’s_ done for the NCR so you can have her arrested on false charges!”

“Sergeant.” Hsu sighed and Boone went silent. Hsu then glared at Charles. “Master-sergeant, I’m going to give you _one_ chance to recant your request. I know, perhaps better than anyone in the military, the details in the reports about the Courier. I also know that for each of these so called ‘crimes’ there is both situational and ethical justification. If you proceed down this path, I can guarantee you the Courier will be exonerated. After which, if she was so inclined, she would be able to charge you with slander and defamation. I can also guarantee you the Courier will win that battle. So tell me, master-sergeant, is this _really_ worth your career?”

Charles stared angrily at Hsu. “I… Sir, no sir. I rescind my request.” Charles started to walk away but stopped beside the Courier. “You win _this_ round , Courier. But don’t think I’m finished yet.” He then walked off into the crowd.


	87. Chapter 86: Edge of Reality

# Chapter 86: Edge of Reality

 

Six stood with her arms crossed, staring out the penthouse window toward the setting sun. Deep in thought, she considered the future; the future of the NCR, the future of the Mojave and her own future. She had done her part in making the desert a better place. All that was left was to decide where to go from here.

“What’s on your mind?” The gravelly voice from over her shoulder startled her.

“Everything.” Six replied, eyes still on the almost set sun.

“You know you’ve done enough.”

“Maybe.”

“I’m listening, Six.” Boone said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Six sighed and leaned against her partner. “It’s just… I don’t know where to go from here.”

“You can go anywhere you want to.”

“That’s just it. I don’t know where I _want_ to go.”

“Don’t have to go anywhere.” Boone said quietly as he nuzzled into Six’s neck.

“What about you? You said you wanted to reenlist.”

“Been thinking about that.” Boone answered. “Think there’s only one person I’ll ever take orders from again.”

Six smile softly for a moment, then frowned. “The Legion’s been pushed back almost to Flagstaff. If you want to rejoin the fight…”

“There’s more to the world then just the Legion.”

Six pulled out of Boone’s arms to turn around and look at him. “But I promised you revenge.”

Boone smiled softly at Six’s expression. “We killed Vulpus Inculta. We killed Legate Lanius. We even killed Caesar. Think you fulfilled that promise. Think I got my revenge.”

“But-“

“No.” Boone interrupted sternly. “That’s not what I want anymore.”

“Then what-” Six began.

“Do you even have to ask?” Boone interrupted. “I want you, Six. Where ever you go, I’ll follow. Whatever you do, you won’t do alone. And if I wasn’t such a coward, I’d make it official. I’d find a ring and…” Boone trailed off.

“You’re not a coward, Boone. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever known.” Six said as she pulled him into a hug.

“Then why can’t I do it?” He whispered as he hugged her back.

“Because it still hurts. I understand.” They stood in silence for a few moments, simply holding each other.

“We could settle down here.” Boone finally broke the silence.

“’Settle down’?!” Six said defiantly. “Who said anything about settling down? I’ve heard about this town nearby, Westside I think. They’re trying to get access to additional water but they don’t have much to offer in exchange. There’s also a group trying to set up a settlement in Cottonwood Cove. I’m sure they could use a hand. Also there’s been these weird broadcasts that my Pip-boy keeps picking up… Boone, what’s the Sierra Madre?”

Boone threw his head back and laughed. Only his partner would set her sights as high as the infamous Sierra Madre.

 

 

**~Fin**


End file.
